DIGIMON 02: La Princesa de la Luz y el Digiegg Perdido
by Eden2015
Summary: La continuación de Digimon 02, La historia del ciclo de una guerra que ha existido desde los inicios del Digimundo, la Batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, Kari descubrirá que es una Princesa Legendaria, Los Niños Elegidos tendrán a un Digiegg nunca antes mencionado como nuevo enemigo, este despertará de su letargo y se convertirá en la más grande amenaza de la historia. TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO, A DECIR VERDAD QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FANFIC A UN AMIGO QUE PARTIO HACE MUCHO, PERO ME DEJO ESTA HISTORIA QUE EL CREO HACE AÑOS Y POR UN RECUERDO A SU MEMORIA ME GUSTARIA HACER PUBLICA ESTA OBRA, MI AMIGO ERA UN FANATICO DE DIGIMON AL IGUAL QUE YO, ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTEN ESTA HISTORIA QUE A MI PARECER ES INCREIBLE.**

**EPISODIO 1. UNA HISTORIA BORRADA POR LUZ**

**ESTA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA KAMIYA, HA PASADO CASI UN AÑO DESDE QUE VENCIERON A APOCALYMON, PERO UNA FUTURA AMENAZA ESTA POR PRESENTARSE, TAI Y KARI SE PREPARAN PARA IR A LA ESCUELA.**

**TAI**: Vámonos que se hace tarde

**KARI**: Si ya estoy lista

**LOS ELEGIDOS SALEN RAPIDAMENTE Y YA EN LA CALLE VAN CORRIENDO HACIA LA ESCUELA.**

**TAI**: oye Kari traes todo lo que necesitas

**KARI**: yo no soy como tú que eres un distraído

**EN ESO SE ENCUENTRAN CON MATT Y SORA**

**SORA**: vaya esto es raro, Tai se levantó temprano

**TAI**: Hola chicos. Por qué dices eso vamos a llegar tarde

**MATT**: oye Tai que no te das cuenta que es demasiado temprano

**KARI**: hermano creo que tienes que arreglar tu reloj, vamos con 20 minutos de adelanto

**TAI**: enserio no me había dado cuenta

**KARI**: cómo es posible el próximo año iras a secundaria y no sabes cómo leer el tiempo

**SORA**: Kari tiene razón jajajaja

**TAI**: oigan no se burlen

**LOS 3 JOVENES HABLABAN Y LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SOLO ESCUCHABA SU CONVERSACION.**

**MATT**: creo que el fin de semana iré a visitar a mi mamá y a TK

**SORA**: ya ha pasado casi 1 año, como estará?

**TAI**: de hecho en este tiempo no nos hemos vuelto a reunir.

**SORA**: que les parece si el 1 de agosto celebramos el aniversario desde cuando fuimos al digimundo.

**TAI**: me parece una idea estupenda

**MATT**: si, es buena idea así todos nos reuniríamos de nuevo

**SORA**: no recuerdo la última vez que estábamos todos juntos

**TAI**: Sora hubo una vez que los quise reunir a todos y ninguno respondió a mi llamado

**MATT**: a te refieres a la batalla que tuvimos con Diaboromon

**TAI**: ¡si esa¡

**SORA**: después de eso nos contaste lo que sucedió, pero fue solo algo de un momento.

**TAI**: lo dices por que estabas enojada conmigo

**MATT**: oigan chicos no van a discutir aquí o si

**SORA**: díselo al chico sin novia, ya me hizo recordar el vómito en mi sombrero

**TAI**: chico sin novia, que me dices tú

**SORA**: yo puedo conseguir un novio guapo y muy galán, como por ejemplo Matt

**MATT**: estas bromeando verdad

**SORA**: además para conseguir un novio tienes que enamorarte de esa persona

**TAI**: Lo dices porque era tu emblema

**SORA**: dime Matt tú te has enamorado de alguien?

**MATT (SONROJADO)**: no me preguntes eso

**SORA**: y tu TAI no sabes el significado del amor

**TAI**: bueno yo...

**SORA**: que hay de ti Kari hay algún niño que te guste?

**TAI**: a mi hermana no le preguntes esas cosas.

**KARI**: bueno yo….

**LOS 3 JOVENES SE QUEDAN MIRANDO A LA PEQUEÑA QUE CABISBAJA Y SONROJADA DIJO.**

**KARI**: tal vez, sí

**LOS 3 CHICOS SE SORPRENDIERON POR ESA RESPUESTA.Y NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA QUE YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA ESCUELA.Y KARI SE VA CORRIENDO A SU SALON**.

**TAI**: que fue lo que dijo?

**SORA**: oh la pequeña Kari está creciendo, tiene un amor secreto

**TAI**: oye no digas eso

**MATT**: déjense de tonterías vamos que ya van a empezar las clases.

**LOS 3 JOVENES SE DIRIGIERON A SU SALON, PASO EL DIA Y LAS CLASES TERMINARON, PERO EN OTRA PARTE ESPECIFICAMENTE EN SETAGAYA, UNO DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS TERMINABA SU DIA DE CLASES, TK LLEGA A SU CASA.**

**TK**: Mamá ya llegue

**NATSUKO**: Hola TK que tal tu día

**TK****:** estuvo bien.

**NATSUKO**: quieres algo de almorzar?

**TK**: si tengo hambre

**TK SE VA A SU HABITACION, DEJA SU MOCHILA EN SU ESCRITORIO, ABRE UN CAJON DEL MISMO PARA SACAR UN LIBRO Y NOTA QUE HAY UNA FOTOGRAFIA, ERA LA MISMA FOTOGRAFIA QUE SE TOMARON LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS AL FINAL DE SU AVENTURA.**

**TK**: Ya ha pasado casi un año,que recuerdos, como quisiera por un momento verlos a todos, Patamon, hermano, Kari...

**NATSUKO**: ¡TK YA ESTA LA COMIDA¡

**TK**: ¡voy¡

**EL NIÑO DEJA LA FOTOGRAFIA NUEVAMENTE EN EL CAJON Y SE DIRIGE A ALMORZAR.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DIGIMUNDO EL SR GENNAI APARECE EN LA CIMA DE UNA GRAN MONTAÑA, DERREPENTE LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE SE HACE PRESENTE.**

**GENNAI**: Finalmente ha aparecido esta amenaza, no creí que fuera tan pronto

**VOZ****:** A decir verdad no me sorprende que el haya vuelto a aparecer

**GENNAI**: OH ¡ que sorpresa así que usted también sintió esa energía maligna.

**VOZ**: Gennai cuanto tiempo sin verte, a pesar de que los niños elegidos usaron sus emblemas para ayudarme no es el poder suficiente para liberarme de este encierro. Y me veo obligado a comunicarme contigo por medio de mi voz.

**GENNAI**: Los Dark Masters fueron un gran problema verdad, jamás me imagine que te encerrarían junto con las otras bestias.

**VOZ**: Bueno, de todos modos estoy agradecido con los niños elegidos por haberlos derrotados.

**GENNAI**: cambiando de tema, quiere que llame a los 8 elegidos para que enfrenten a esta amenaza?

**VOZ**: no será necesario hay una fuente de poder que puede ayudarme

**GENNAI**: se refiere a...

**VOZ**: así es los digieggs de la luz y la esperanza, ellos pueden liberarme, pero necesito a los dueños de estos digieggs

**GENNAI**: entonces son esos 2 niños, los que llevaban los emblemas de luz y esperanza.

**VOZ**: así es, si ellos liberan los digieggs es posible que también detengan esta amenaza.

**GENNAI**: pues los traeré, a cambio quiero pedirte que por favor no dejes que esos niños se involucren con" EL"

**VOZ**: me sorprende la confianza que les tienes, pero no puedo asegurar que ellos sean afectados en un futuro.

**GENNAI MIRANDO AL SUELO APENADO Y UN POCO TRISTE**

**GENNAI(MENTE)**: no me parece justo arruinarles las vidas a 2 inocentes niños solo por salvar nuestro mundo

**VOZ**: Gennai ve trae a esos niños.

**GENNAI**: lo hare, pero dime, si ellos llegaran a fracasar que sucedería?

**VOZ**: nuestro digimundo, la tierra serán devorados por la oscuridad y los digimons de las tinieblas se apoderarían de ambos mundos.

**GENNAI**: comprendo...

**GENNAI DESAPARECE Y VA EN BUSCA DE TK Y KARI.**

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LOS KAMIYA, TAI Y KARI LLEGAN UN POCO CANSADOS DE LA ESCUELA**

**TAI**: Kari puedo hablar contigo?

**KARI**: después, quiero comer algo

**TAI**: ...

**SRA KAMIYA**: hola niños, les serviré su almuerzo

**TAI**: bien mamá

**KARI**:...

**DESPUES DE ALMORZAR TAI QUIERE HABLAR CON KARI PERO ELLA EMPEZO A HACER SU TAREA.**

**TAI**: quiero hablarte Kari.

**KARI**: estoy haciendo mi tarea tal vez después

**TAI**: me estas evitando?

**KARI**: pues si

**TAI**: y por qué?

**KARI**: porque ya se lo que me vas a preguntar

**TAI**: si ya lo sabes entonces contéstame

**KARI**: no puedo

**TAI**: pero porque

**KARI**: estoy haciendo tarea

**TAI (ENOJADO)**: está bien quiero hablar de esto en la noche sí, me voy a jugar futbol.

**KARI**: como quieras

**KARI SE QUEDO UN POCO ESO LA MAMA DE KARI ENTRA.**

**SRA KAMIYA**: hija donde está tu hermano?

**KARI**: se fue a jugar futbol

**SRA KAMIYA**: este muchacho se fue a jugar y no hace su tarea ya lo regañare después. Kari mira aquí tengo los broches que me pediste

**KARI**: que bien me los compraste.

**SRA KAMIYA**: mira cual es el que te quede mejor

**KARI**: si

**KARI SE DIRIGIO AL ESPEJO A PROBARSE LOS BROCHES PARA EL CABELLO**

**PERO NINGUNO LE GUSTABA**

**KARI**: hmmm ninguno me gusta no me hacen ver bien

**LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA DEJA LOS BROCHES A UN LADO Y CONTINUA HACIENDO SU DE UN MOMENTO ELLA ABRE EL CAJON DE SU ESCRITORIO Y ENCUENTRA LA FOTO QUE SE TOMARON AL TERMINAR LA AVENTURA EN EL DIGIMUNDO.**

**KARI**: me gustaría estar otra vez con todos ellos, extraño a Gatomon y a los otros digimons y también a...

**KARI SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS Y DECIDE NO PONERSE NOSTALGICA.**

**LLEGO LA NOCHE, TK TERMINABA DE HACER SU TAREA.**

**TK**: bueno ya termine

**NATSUKO**: TK me llamaron de la oficina tengo que salir

**TK**: tan tarde?

**NATSUKO**: volveré en cuanto pueda

**TK**: está bien

**NATSUKO**: vete a la cama temprano que mañana tienes clases.

**TK**: sí mamá

**LA MAMA DE TK SALIA Y CONFIA EN QUE TK NO LE PASARA NADA MALO, TK CIERRA CON LLAVE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL.**

**TK**: ya se me preparare unas palomitas y veré alguna película.

**EL NIÑO SE PREPARA LAS PALOMITAS Y SE SIENTA FRENTE AL TELEVISOR.**

**MIENTRAS QUE TAI LLEGABA A SU CASA.**

**TAI**: ya llegue

**SRA KAMIYA**: ya hiciste tu tarea?

**TAI**: ya la voy a hacer

**SRA KAMIYA**: Tai voy a salir con tu padre a un compromiso y volveré un poco tarde, quiero que cuides a tu hermana

**TAI**: está bien

**TAI VA A SU HABITACION Y VE A KARI LEYENDO UN LIBRO**

**TAI**: hola Kari que haces?

**KARI**: leyendo un cuento.

**TAI**: oye vas a cumplir 10 años y sigues leyendo cuentos

**KARI**: es que este es especial, cuenta que una princesa muy hermosa es encerrada por un ser maligno muy poderoso y un ángel la salva y se casa con ella y la lleva a vivir a los cielos

**TAI**: muy bonito pero esos cuentos no se hacen realidad

**KARI**: si tienes razón.

**TAI**: oye Kari lamento por lo que sucedió en la tarde

**KARI**: olvídalo sé que lo haces por protegerme

**TAI (SONROJADO)**: no es cierto

**KARI**: mira ya te sonrojaste jajajaja

**TAI**: bueno Kari dime si lo que dijiste era cierto.

**KARI SE SONROJA CON UNA MIRADA TRISTE**

**TAI**: oh rayos si es cierto

**KARI**: pero no se lo digas a nadie

**TAI**: quién es?

**KARI**: bueno veras es…

**SRA KAMIYA**: ¡niños ya está la cena¡

**TAI**: bueno no me lo digas, Es mejor que no lo sepa

**KARI**: hermano...

**TAI**: así es mejor

**KARI**: gracias

**TAI**: vamos a cenar

**KARI**: si

**TK CONTINUABA VIENDO LA PELICULA CUANDO EMPIEZA A SENTIR SUEÑO.**

**TK:(BOSTEZO)**: ya me dio sueño, mi mamá no llega mejor me voy a dormir.

**TK SE VA A SU HABITACION **

**TK**: que cansado estoy y ahora que recuerdo mañana son las pruebas de baloncesto

**CUANDO TK SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA, UN SINGULAR RUIDO LO LEVANTA**

**TK**: ¡huh¡ ese es mi digivice?.

**TK CORRE A SU ESCRITORIO Y VE QUE SU DIGIVICE EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**TK**: que significa esto?

**DERREPENTE UN FLASH MUY FUERTE HACE QUE TK DESAPARESCA.**

**TAI**: gracias por la comida

**KARI**: gracias por la comida.

**SRA KAMIYA**: bueno ya cenaron, yo me voy con tu padre, volveremos después de las 02h00, Tai has que tu hermana se duerma temprano mañana tiene escuela, y tu si tienes sueño puedes dormir en mi cama

**TAI**: enserio

**SRA KAMIYA**: cierren la puerta nosotros tenemos llaves ¡nos vemos¡

**KARI**: que les vaya bien

**TAI**: bueno voy a ver una película

**KARI**: voy a terminar de leer mi cuento

**TAI**: después de eso te vas a dormir

**KARI**: si, y tú vas a dormir en la cama de mis papás?

**TAI**: si

**KARI**: entonces hasta mañana

**TAI**: hasta mañana.

**KARI SE ENCIERRA EN SU HABITACON Y SE LANZA A SU CAMA A LEER SU CUENTO.**

**DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO SE QUEDA DORMIDA Y EL RUIDO DEL DIGIVICE LA LEVANTA**

**KARI**:(BOSTEZO) me quede dormida, que sucede?

**KARI ESCUCHA EL RUIDO QUE TRANSMITE EL DIGIVICE, KARI LO TOMA Y SE DIRIGE DONDE TAI, PERO TODO ESTABA OSCURO, KARI VA A LA HABITACION DE SUS PADRES Y VE QUE TAI ESTABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO, KARI SE REGRESA A SU HABITACION**

**KARI**: que será?

**DERREPENTE EL MISMO FLASH HACE QUE KARI DESAPARESCA**

**LOS 2 NIÑOS FUERON ENVIADOS AL DIGIMUNDO, GENNAI LOS RECUESTA EN UN AMPLIO CAMPO DE FLORES **

**GENNAI**: ya están aquí Azunlongmon

**VOZ**: son ellos?

**GENNAI**: así es, ellos son los que portaban los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

**VOZ**: puedo sentir un gran poder, en especial en esta niña

**GENNAI**: entonces cual es la idea?

**VOZ**: lo más recomendable es dejarlos solos por ahora

**GENNAI**: pero...

**VOZ**: vámonos ya están por despertar no deben saber nada

**GENNAi**: Si...

**KARI ABRE POCO A POCO SUS HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR RUBI.**

**KARI**: que hermoso cielo estrellado, en dónde estoy?

**KARI SE LEVANTA Y MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR**

**KARI**: qué lindo campo de flores

**KARI NOTA QUE A POCOS PASOS DE ELLA HAY UNA FIGURA QUE ESTA DORMIDA**

**KARI**: hay alguien ahí quién es?

**PARA SORPRESA DE KARI, SE DA CUENTA QUE ES TK, LA NIÑA SE ARRODILLA ALADO DE EL.**

**KARI**: es TK pero como

**LA NIÑA SE QUEDA CONTENPLANDO A TK **

**KARI(MENTE)**: cómo es que estoy aquí con TK, significa que es un sueño?

**KARI EMPIEZA A TOCAR EL ROSTRO DEL NIÑO**

**TK**: hmmmmmmm

**KARI(MENTE)**: hay no lo desperté

**TK**: hmmmmmmm que sucedió?

**KARI**: TK despierta

**TK**: Ahhhh Kari? que paso? En dónde estoy?

**KARI**: no lo sé yo desperté hace un momento

**TK**: lo último que recuerdo fue que mi digivice brillo y ya no recuerdo.

**KARI**: yo tampoco sé lo que sucede

**TK**: al parecer estamos en el digimundo

**KARI**: Tú crees?

**TK**: si estamos aquí significa que los demás también están aquí?

**KARI**: vamos a averiguarlo

**LOS 2 NIÑOS SACAN SUS DIGIVICES, DECEPCIONADOS POR QUE NO EMITIA NINGUNA SEÑAL**

**TK**: al parecer somos los únicos

**KARI**: como volveremos?

**TK**: no te preocupes ya verás que encontraremos una manera

**KARI**: bien

**TK**: anímate busquemos a nuestros digimons tal vez ellos sepan algo

**KARI SE SENTIA SEGURA CON LO QUE DIJO TK, LOS NIÑOS SALEN DEL CAMPO DE FLORES Y VAN CAMINANDO POR UN SENDERO RIO ABAJO.**

**KARI**: oye TK has crecido en el tiempo que no te he visto.

**TK**: tú crees**?**

**KARI**: si de verdad, midamos

**TK**: está bien

**TK TOMA UNA PIEDRA Y MIDEN CON UN ARBOL**

**KARI**: mira estas 1 cm más alto que yo

**TK**: es cierto jajajaja

**KARI**: jajajaja

**MIENTRAS LOS 2 NIÑOS REIAN, GENNAI LOS OBSERVA DESDE LO ALTO DE UNA MONTAÑA**

**GENNAI**: no me parece justo que ellos 2 tengan la misión de salvar a estos 2 mundos

**VOZ**: pero si no me liberan ahora será demasiado tarde, además yo soy el único que puede hacer que "EL" sea encerrado en otro mundo

**GENNAI**: por que poner en duda el poder de la luz y la esperanza. Además conozco bien lo que pueden hacer estos niños.

**VOZ**: nadie duda de eso, pero la anterior generación no corrió con tanta suerte, o ya olvidaste lo que le ocurrió a la princesa de la luz

**GENNAI**: Como puedes mencionarla sin sentir algo de culpa, no debiste entregarle ese digiegg a esa pobre niña

**VOZ**: jajá a pesar de que estas rejuveneciendo aun te sientes mal por eso

**GENNAI****: **te deberías sentir mal por lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.

**VOZ**:…Los niños elegidos son los que deben acabar con la oscuridad, y si deben sacrificar su vida es decisión de ellos.

**DESPUES DE CAMINAR VARIAS HORAS LOS NIÑOS EMPIEZAN A CANSARSE**

**KARI**: cuanto hemos caminado?

**TK**: ya me canse, Kari descansemos ahí

**LOS NIÑOS ENCUENTRAN UNA MAQUINA DE SODA Y DECIDEN DESCANSAR**

**TK**: este lugar me parece bien

**KARI**: veamos creo que tengo una moneda

**TK**: déjalo yo lo pago, que sabor es tu favorito?

**KARI**: naranja.

**TK**: el mío también, espérame aquí

**KARI VEIA A TK DE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE A LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VIO**

**TK**: ten una soda de naranja.

**KARI**: gracias

**TK SE SIENTA ALADO DE KARI**

**KARI**: oye TK y que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

**TK**: bueno además de la escuela, soy jugador de básquet .Y tú?

**KARI**: yo sigo yendo a la escuela

**TK**: oye Kari te has dado cuenta lo bonita que son las noches aquí

**KARI**: si son hermosas

**TK**: bueno busquemos donde pasar la noche, en la mañana buscaremos a nuestros amigos

**KARI**: si me parece bien

**TK TOMA DE LA MANO A KARI Y SE VAN CAMINANDO, DESPUES DE UN RATO ENCUENTRAN UNA CASCADA.**

**TK**: jaja mira ahí una cascada

**KARI**: qué lindo

**TK**: Aquí podremos dormir

**TK PRENDE UNA FOGATA **

**KARI**: no sabía que podías hacer fuego

**TK**: lo aprendí de mi hermano, el me enseño

**KARI**:(BOSTEZO) tengo sueño estoy cansada

**TK**: anda recuéstate en mi brazo

**KARI SE RUBORIZA.**

**KARI**: está bien

**TK**: ah una cosa mas

**EL NIÑO SE SACA SU ABRIGO Y SE LO DA A KARI**

**TK**: ten así no tendrás frio

**KARI**: gracias

**KARI FELIZ POR COMO LA TRATABA TK SE ACOMODA A SU BRAZO MIENTRAS TK LANZABA MAS LEÑA AL FUEGO, DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS TK SE QUEDA DORMIDO JUNTO A KARI**

**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DORMIDOS, TK AL LEVANTARSE SE DA CUENTA QUE EL CIELO SIGUE OSCURO.**

**TK**: que extraño el cielo sigue oscuro por qué?

**KARI**: que sucede TK?

**TK**: lo siento Kari te desperté

**KARI**: no estoy bien dormí lo suficiente

**TK**: mira el cielo sigue oscuro

**KARI**: pero llevamos mucho tiempo dormidos

**TK**: algo anda mal aquí.

**KARI**: tú crees?

**TK**: busquemos a Patamon y a Gatomon

**KARI**: si

**LOS NIÑOS EMPRENDEN NUEVAMENTE EL CAMINO Y SE ADENTRAN EN UN BOSQUE **

**KARI**: este bosque parece que estuviera triste

**TK**: si da una sensación de tristeza

**LOS NIÑOS SIGUEN AVANZANDO Y PARA SU SORPRESA SE TROPIEZAN CON UN TEMIBLE ENEMIGO**

**KARI**: no puede ser es Myotismon

**TK SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI PARA PROTEGERLA**

**TK**: Myotismon creí que habías muerto

MYOTISMON:...

**TK**: Kari yo lo distraigo tu vete

**KARI**: no TK puede lastimarte

**TK**: Kari créeme lo que más me importa ahora es tu seguridad

**KARI**: pero...

**TK**: vamos corre

MYOTISMON:¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO¡

**EL ATAQUE LE DA A TK**

**TK**: Ahhhh

**KARI**: nooooo Tk

**TK**: Kari vete de aquí

**KARI**: huh? Myotismon desapareció

**TK**: no puede ser se fue

**KARI**: no te lastimo?

**TK**: estoy bien, de hecho sentí que me golpeo pero no tengo ninguna herida

**KARI**: vámonos o puede aparecer otra vez

**TK**: si

**LOS 2 NIÑOS CONFUNDIDOS EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE **

**TK**: no estamos perdidos?

**KARI**: porque lo dices?

**TK**: mira ya pasamos por aquí

**KARI**: entonces como saldremos?

**TK**: no te preocupes ya verás que buscare una salida

**LOS NIÑOS EMPIEZAN A CANSARSE PERO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ATRAS DE ELLOS HAY UNA SOMBRA.**

**TK**: parece que no hay nada por aquí, huh?

**TK SE VOLTEA Y VE A PIEDMON TOMANDO A KARI**

**KARI**: No suéltame

**TK**: quítale las manos de encima

**TK EN UN ACTO RAPIDO GOLPEA EL BRAZO DE PIEDMON Y HACE QUE KARI SE SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI**

**TK**: no puede ser Piedmon

**KARI**: él también estaba muerto

**LOS NIÑOS QUEDAN A MERCED DEL MALVADO PAYASO, LOS 2 SE TOMAN DE LA MANO, PERO PIEDMON PATEA A TK Y CAE AL LADO DERECHO, KARI RETROCEDE VARIOS PASOS Y PIEDMON PRETENDE ACABAR CON KARI.**

PIEDMON:¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO¡

**KARI CIERRA LOS OJOS Y CUANDO LOS ABRE VE A TK QUE LA PROTEGIO PERO CON UNA ESPADA ATRAVESANDO SU CUERPO, EL NIÑO CAE A LOS BRAZOS DE LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA**

**TK**: Kari corre

**KARI**: no Tk porque lo hiciste

**TK**: te dije que yo te protegería

**KARI**: no ¡noooooooooo¡

**KARI EMANA UNA LUZ MUY PODEROSA QUE DESHACE LA ILUSION Y VUELVEN AL COMIENZO, KARI LLORANDO ABRAZANDO A TK**

**KARI**: TK no te mueras ¡yo te quiero mucho¡

**TK**: de verdad?

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: dime lo que dijiste es cierto?

**KARI**: pero Tk no estabas herido

**TK**: yo también lo creía, pero no entiendo nada

**KARI**: qué bueno que no te paso nada

**TK LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS DE KARI,Y ELLA ABRAZA A TK**

**TK**: oye es cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento?

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: si Tk te quiero mucho

**TK (SONROJADO)**: pues yo también te quiero mucho

**KARI LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA TK**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: cierra tus ojos

**TK (SONROJADO)**: QUE?

**KARI**: vamos ciérralos

**TK**: está bien

**KARI SE ACERCA A LOS LABIOS DE TK Y LO BESA DE UNA MANERA MUY TIERNA**

**TK SONROJADO ABRE LOS OJOS SORPRENDIDO**

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari

**KARI:**…..

**TK**:...

**KARI LE SONRIE Y LO TOMA DE LA MANO, TK TAMBIEN LE SONRIE**

**TK**: bueno continuemos

**DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS NO SE DIJERON PALABARA ALGUNA, SIMPLEMENTE ESTABAN RUBORIZADOS.**

**TK**: Kari

**KARI**: dime

**TK**: quiere decir que somos como novios o algo así

**KARI**: Así parece

**DESPUES LLEGAN AL OCEANO Y EN LA PLAYA NO SABEN QUE CAMINO TOMAR**

**TK**: no tengo idea de donde estamos o a donde debemos ir

**KARI**: porque no nos sentamos

**TK**: está bien todavía no sabemos por qué tarda tanto en amanecer.

**GENNAI LLAMA A PATAMON Y GATOMON PARA QUE VAYAN HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A LOS NIÑOS.**

**TK Y KARI SE HABIAN RECOSTADO EN LA ARENA MIRANDO AL CIELO TOMADOS DE LA MANO**

**KARI**: Tk soy muy feliz

**TK**: yo también, pero cómo haremos para decirles a nuestros hermanos?

**KARI**: ahora que lo mencionas como se lo decimos?

**TK**: ya sé, porque no guardamos el secreto, hasta que crezcamos un poco más, que dices

**KARI**: me parece bien, hasta entonces seremos novios secretos.

**TK**: si así será

**KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO BESA MUY DULCEMENTE Y A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ FAMILIAR**

**TK**: huh mira Kari son Gatomon y Patamon

**KARI**:¡Gatomon¡

**TK**: ¡PATAMON¡

**PATAMON**: ¡TK¡

**GATOMON**:¡KARI¡

**TK**: amigo cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**KARI**: te extrañe

**TK**: como nos encontraron?

**GATOMON**: el sr Gennai nos llamó y nos dijo dónde encontrarlos

**KARI**: el sr Gennai, significa que él fue quien nos llamó?

**TK**: es lo más probable

**GATOMON**: oigan también nos dijo que los lleváramos hasta la CIMA DEL ESTE.

**KARI**: que es eso?

**PATAMON**: es un lugar sagrado, se cree que ahí vive una fuerza que protege al digimundo

**TK**: entiendo, bueno pues que esperamos vamos

**LOS 2 NIÑOS Y LOS 2 DIGIMONS EMPIEZAN SU CAMINO HASTA LA CIMA DEL ESTE, DESPUES DE 1 HORA DE CAMINO **

**TK**: oye Patamon porque aquí en el digimundo solo pasa de noche?

**PATAMON**: pues veras hemos estado así desde hace varias horas, la verdad no sé lo que sucede, pero Agumon y los demás estábamos pensando en llamarlos

**KARI**: y por qué no lo hicieron?

**GATOMON**: lo hicimos pero desde que se hizo de noche no hemos podido comunicarnos con ustedes

**TK**: algo muy extraño está pasando aquí, porqué Myotismon y Piedmon aparecieron otra vez?

**PATAMON**: Piedmon?

**GATOMON**: Myotismon? no me digan que entraron al bosque negro

**TK**: bosque negro?

**PATAMON**: si TK si tu entras ahí te topas con recuerdos de enemigos que hayas enfrentado anteriormente

**KARI**: eso explica por qué no nos lastimaron, eran ilusiones

**GATOMON**: miren ya estamos cerca, a partir de aquí es territorio sagrado.

**TK**: ¡andando¡

**PATAMON**: de acuerdo

**LOS NIÑOS LLEGAN A UN GRAN LAGO.**

**KARI**: que hermoso lugar

**GATOMON**: este debe ser el Lago de los Deseos, he oído que aquí puedes cumplir tus deseos pero no sé si serán ciertos los rumores.

**TK**: quiere decir que puedo pedir cualquier deseo.

**GATOMON**: la verdad no sé cómo funciona esto

**TK**: voy a pedir un deseo

**KARI**: que vas a pedir

**TK**: ya lo veras.

**DERREPENTE APARECE UN BROCHE DE LO PROFUNDO DEL LAGO**

**TK**: cierra los ojos Kari

**KARI**: qué?

**TK**: vamos ciérralos te voy a regalar algo

**KARI**: está bien

**TK COLOCA UN LINDO BROCHE ROJO EN EL CABELLO DE KARI**

**TK**: ábrelos

**KARI**: qué lindo, gracias TK

**PATAMON Y GATOMON SE QUEDAN VIENDO POR COMO ACTUABAN SUS AMIGOS**

**TK**: te ves aún más linda con ese broche jajajaja

**KARI**: jajajaja

**PATAMON**: te diste cuenta Gatomon

**GATOMON**: si no recuerdo que estuvieran tan unidos

**GENNAI HACE SU APARICION**

**GENNAI**: Tk Y Kari los esperaba

**TK**: Sr. Gennai

**KARI**: Sr. Gennai

**GENNAI**: vengan conmigo hay algo importante que quiero que hagan

**LOS 2 NIÑOS Y LOS 2 DIGIMONS SIGUEN AL SR GENNAI.**

**TK**: oiga sr Gennai, usted nos trajo aquí?

**GENNAI**: la verdad sí, pero no fue mi voluntad.

**KARI**: entonces?

**GENNAI**: escúchenme después de que ustedes usaron el poder de sus emblemas para liberar las fuerzas que protegen al digimundo, el mundo en si no se ha recuperado por completo

**KARI**: de qué forma podemos ayudar?

**GENNAI**: aquí en la Cima del Este podrán ayudar a que el digimundo vuelva a la luz

**TK**: cómo?

**GENNAI**: levantando el digiegg de la luz y la esperanza.

**KARI**: digiegg y que es eso?

**GENNAI**: verán niños Los Digieggs son artefactos que fueron creados en la Era Antigua del digimundo, permite a los digimons digievolucionar de forma artificial. Pues usan la energía sagrada guardada dentro de estos, en vez de usar el propio poder del Digimon, así que es muy fácil evolucionar de esta forma**.**

**TK**: WOW entiendo

**KARI**: quiere que liberemos ese poder verdad?

**GENNAI**: así es

**GENNAI Y LOS 2 ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A LA CIMA DEL ESTE Y LES PRESENTA LOS DIGIEGGS DE LA LUZ Y ESPERANZA**

**TK****:** disculpe Sr Gennaiestos digieggs los conservamos?

**GENNAI**: no, por ahora no

**TK**: por ahora no?

**GENNAI**: así es después de esto tendré que esconder estos digieggs en una caverna

**KARI**: para qué?

**GENNAI**: para que ustedes después de unos años los encuentren y usen su poder para defender el digimundo

**TK**: oh entiendo

**GENNAI**: bueno ahora levanten los digieggs

**KARI**: juntos TK

**TK**: si

**LOS 2 DIGIEGGS SON LEVANTADOS**

**TK**: y que hacemos con esto?

**GENNAI**: esperen y verán?

**DERREPENTE AZUNLONGMON APARECE EN EL CIELO**

**AZUNLONGMON**: niños elegidos quiero agradecerles por haberme liberado

**TK**: increíble, jamás había visto un Digimon tan grande

**KARI**: quién eres?

**AZUNLONGMON**: mi nombre es Azunlongmon soy una de las 4 bestias sagradas que protegen a este digimundo, y soy el encargado de la zona este

**KARI**: tú fuiste quien nos llamó?

**AZUNLONGMON**: así es si ustedes no me liberaban la oscuridad se apoderaría del digimundo y el equilibrio se dañaría.

**TK**: Entiendo, quiere decir que nuestra misión termino?

**AZUNLONGMON**: no, su misión aún no termina, verán aquí también existe un tercer Digiegg

**KARI**: también es nuestro?

**GENNAI**: no Azunlongmon, por favor son solo niños no merecen esto

**TK**: que pasa?

**AZUNLONGMON**: les presento el digiegg de la oscuridad

**KARI SE ATERRA Y TOMA DEL BRAZO A TK**

**TK**: Kari que te sucede?

**KARI**: siento algo muy malo dentro de ese digiegg

**AZUNLONGMON**: niños si uno de los 2 libera el digiegg, usare todo mi poder para encerrar esta fuerza oscura en otro mundo y así el digimundo no caerá en la oscuridad.

**TK**: bien yo lo hare

**KARI**: Tk no lo hagas es peligroso

**TK**: no te preocupes

**TK INTENTA LEVANTAR EL DIGIEGG, PERO AL TOCARLO UNA FUERZA OSCURA EXPULSA A TK.**

**KARI**: Tk estas bien

**TK**: si estoy bien, pero que fue eso?

**AZUNLONGMON**: verán niños existe un universo de oscuridad dentro de este digiegg, para poder detenerlo es necesario encerrarlo cada 200 años para que la energía maligna sea controlada.

**KARI**: yo quiero intentarlo

**AZUNLONGMON**: adelante jovencita hazlo

**KARI SE ACERCA AL DIGIEGG LO TOMA Y LO LEVANTA**

**KARI**: lo hice

**DERREPENTE LA OSCURIDAD EMPIEZA A TRAGARSE A KARI **

**KARI**: que es esto?

**TK**: No Kari

**TK TOMA DE LA MANO A KARI PARA QUE LA OSCURIDAD NO SE LA LLEVE, DE INMEDIATO AZUNLONGMON UTILIZA SU PODER PARA LANZAR EL DIGIEGG A OTRO MUNDO, KARI SE DESMAYA.**

**TK**: Kari despierta que fue lo que le sucedió?

**GENNAI**: tranquilo TK ella por ser luz no soporto el poder de la oscuridad, y por eso se desmayo

**TK**: Kari...

**EL CIELO VOLVIO A SER DE DIA**

**TK**: el cielo volvió a la normalidad

**AZUNLONGMON**: debido al digiegg de la oscuridad, las tinieblas que rodeaban el digimundo se han ido y los digimons vuelven a vivir en paz

**KARI**: que bueno es oír eso

**TK**: Kari despertaste.

**KARI**: Tk estoy feliz que estés a mi lado

**TK**: yo también

**KARI**: me siento extraña

**TK**: te sientes bien

**KARI**: si solo algo mareada es todo

**GENNAI**: bueno niños es hora de que vuelvan a casa

**KARI**: tan pronto

**TK**: que haremos si el digiegg de la oscuridad vuelve a amenazarnos?.

**AZUNLONGMON**: no te preocupes encerré el digiegg en un lugar llamado El Mar Oscuro, de ahí no saldrá a menos de que levanten otra vez el digiegg

**TK**: entiendo

**AZUNLONGMON**: ahora deben volver a casa

**TK**: gracias Azunlongmon nos ayudaste a salvar el digimundo otra vez

**KARI**: te volveremos a ver?

**AZUNLONGMON**: claro que sí, solo que ustedes no sabrán quien soy

**TK**: ¿?

**KARI**: ¿?

**GATOMON**: ¿?

**PATAMON**: ¿?

**GENNAI**: lo siento, todo lo que están viviendo en estos momentos será borrado de su memoria, para la seguridad de todos.

**KARI**: quiere decir que

**GENNAI**: así es ustedes nunca recordaran que estuvieron aquí y lo que hicieron

**TK**: por qué?

**AZUNLONGMON**: es mejor que ustedes no sepan nada al respecto, el digiegg de la oscuridad se ha mantenido en secreto desde que se creó el Digimundo

**KARI**: Entiendo

**GENNAI**: Lo siento mucho, despídanse.

**TK**: adiós Patamon nos volveremos a ver

**PATAMON**: adiós TK es mejor así

**GATOMON**: Kari aunque fue poco tiempo, me dio gusto volver a verte

**KARI**: Gatomon cuídate

**GENNAI**: A ustedes 4 se les borrara la memoria, se volverán a encontrar cuando traigan a los nuevos elegidos.

**KARI**: TK creo que ya no podre ser tu novia.

**TK**: Kari quiero que sepas que no importa si nos borran la memoria, tú me gustas mucho y nada cambiara eso

**KARI**: Tú también me gustas TK y no quiero olvidar este momento

**LOS 2 NIÑOS SE LES SALEN ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS**

**AZUNLONGMON**: adiós niños elegidos

**TK SE ACERCA A KARI A DARLE UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS, LOS 2 CIERRAN SUS OJOS, KARI LO TOMA DE LA MANO Y AZUNLONGMON LANZA UN GRAN FLASH DE LUZ.**

**AZUNLONGMON**: es bastante desafortunado que esa niña tenga que vivir en adelante atormentada por las fuerzas de la oscuridad

**GENNAI**: no hay forma de cambiar esto?

**AZUNLONGMON**: si la hay, destruyendo el digiegg, pero los niños elegidos son fuertes, tengo fe de que la esperanza siempre este ahí para proteger la luz del corazón.

**YA EN EL MUNDO REAL.**

**TK DESPIERTA.**

**NATSUKO**: buenos días hijo

**TK**: buenos días mamá

**NATSUKO**: oye que te paso?

**TK**: por qué?

**NATSUKO**: bueno tus ojos, pareciera que estuviste llorando

**TK**: creo que tuve un sueño, pero no recuerdo

**NATSUKO**: adivina que TK

**TK**: que sucede

**NATSUKO**: veras hijo por mi trabajo nos mudaremos a Odaiba el próximo año así podrás estar cerca de Matt y de tu papá que te parece

**TK**: me parece increíble mamá

**NATSUKO**: bueno prepárate que tienes que ir a la escuela

**TK**: sí

**KARI SE DESPIERTA **

**SRA KAMIYA**: Kari, Tai levántense tienen escuela, ya está el desayuno

**TAI**: ah dormí muy bien ¡Kari levántate¡

**KARI**: huh ya amaneció?

**TAI**: dormiste bien? Oye has estado llorando?

**KARI**: no porque?

**TAI**: mírate la cara estuviste llorando

**KARI**: tuve un sueño extraño

**TAI**: así que era?

**KARI**: no logro recordar

**TAI**: si a veces pasa, oye lindo broche.

**KARI**: broche?

**KARI SE TOCA EL CABELLO Y LLEVA PUESTO EL BROCHE QUE LE DIO TK**

**TAI**: quien te lo dio?

**KARI**: no se

**TAI**: úsalo te queda muy bien

**KARI**: enserio, está bien lo usare de ahora en adelante

**TAL VEZ ESTA AVENTURA QUE TUVIERON KARI Y TK EN EL DIGIMUNDO JAMAS SEA RECORDADA POR ELLOS, LOS 2 NIÑOS YA DEJARON UNA HUELLA.Y DENTRO DE UNOS AÑOS EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD CLAMARA POR SUS DUEÑOS, Y CUANDO ESE DIA LLEGUE ESTA MEMORIA PERDIDA SALDRA A LUZ**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODIO 2. UN HORIZONTE OSCURO**

**HA PASADO 1 AÑO DESDE LOS EVENTOS DE DIGIMON 02, LA TIERRA GOZABA DE LA PAZ Y LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DISFRUTABAN DE ELLA, LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE EL MAS GRANDE DE LOS PELIGROS LOS ACECHABA**

**ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN LAS ORILLAS DE UNA PLAYA, TK SE ENCONTRABA CAMINANDO POR ELLA Y DERREPENTE APARECE UNA FIGURA CONOCIDA PARA EL**

**KARI:** ¡TK¡

**TK**: Hola Kari

**KARI SE LANZA A TK PARA ABRAZARLO, DESPUES DE UN LARGO ABRAZO KARI LE CONFIESA SUS SENTIMENTOS A TK **

**KARI**: TK ¡yo te amo¡

**TK**: de verdad, yo también te amo

**KARI ALZA SU MIRADA PARA BESARLO MUY DULCEMENTE**

**TK**: sabes siempre he esperado este momento, siempre he querido decírtelo pero no sabía como

**KARI**: …..

**TK**: huh Te ocurre algo?

**KARI CONTEMPLABA A TK CON UNA TIERNA SONRISA, ELLA SE LE ACERCA PARA QUITARLE SU SOMBRERO**

**KARI**: ven atrápame

**TK**: oye devuélveme mi sombrero

**KARI**: trata de atraparme

**TK**: jajajaja oye corres muy rápido

**DERREPENTE TK SE DETIENE PARA OBSERVAR A SU ALREDEDOR, NO HABIA NADIE, LA PLAYA ESTABA DESOLADA**

**TK**: oye Kari algo no anda bien

**KARI**: Ven TK, ven por mi

**TK**: que está pasando? no puedo moverme

**KARI**: que sucede TK?

**TK OBSERVA COMO DETRÁS DE KARI SE ABRE UNA PUERTA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO**

**TK**: oh no ¡Kari detrás de ti¡

**UNA FIGURA FEMENINA APARECE Y SE EMPIEZA A LLEVAR A KARI**

**TK**: ¡ Kari ¡ nooooo regresa ¡ Kari ¡

**KARI**: TK ayúdame no dejes que me lleve la oscuridad

**TK**: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡

**TK SE LEVANTA, RESULTA SER UNA PESADILLA **

**TK: **ufff fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño

**EL JOVEN RUBIO SE VUELVE A ACOSTAR PENSANDO EN ESE SUEÑO**

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari, me pregunto si todavía ese Mar Oscuro la acosa

**LA PESADILLA DE TK ES SOLO UN AVISO DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR, EN ESE MOMENTO EN UN LUGAR CONOCIDO POR MUCHOS COMO EL MAR OSCURO, UNA FUERZA MALIGNA QUE FUE ENCERRADA POR LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS BUSCARA VENGARSE Y CONTROLAR EL MUNDO UNA VEZ MAS**

**DEMON HA PERMANECIDO EN ESE LUGAR PLANEANDO LA FORMA DE VENGARSE**

**DEMON: **Los niños elegidos deben pagar por lo que me hicieron

**EN ESE MOMENTO DEMON TIENE UN FLASHBACK DE COMO FUE ENCERRADO EN AQUEL LUGAR**

**?(MUJER)**: Mi señor no tiene por qué seguir recordando ese amargo momento, debería pensar en cómo acabar con ellos

**DEMON**: jajaja tal vez tengas razón, pero debido a que me encerraron aquí he perdido una gran parte de mis poderes

**?(HOMBRE**): mi Lord por que no usamos al Dios del Abismo, sus poderes son algo que debería considerar

**DEMON: **ustedes son muy devotos a ese "Dios"

**?(MUJER): **si no fuera por el no hubiéramos resucitado

**DEMON**: te equivocas deberías adorarme a mí, porque fui yo quien uso la energía maligna del Digiegg para regresarlos a la vida, el Dios que tanto veneran es solo un Digiegg

**?(HOMBRE**): Entonces dígame mi señor piensa usar el Digiegg de la oscuridad para acabar con los Niños elegidos

**DEMON**: es muy fácil decir eso, pero es imposible

**?(MUJER)**: hay algo que impida usar ese inmenso poder?

**DEMON**: sí hay algo, el Digiegg solo reaccionará a la Princesa de la luz

**?(HOMBRE**): La princesa de la luz? Pero ese es solo una leyenda

**DEMON**: La princesa fue la única humana en usar el poder del Digiegg de la oscuridad, pero debido a las influencias de Azunlongmon el Digiegg ha permanecido oculto desde la creación del Digimundo.

**?(MUJER)**: Pero mi Lord entonces no hay forma de usar el Digiegg de la oscuridad?

**DEMON**: si la hay, usando a la reencarnación de la Princesa

**?(HOMBRE)**: de que está hablando mi Lord?

**DEMON**: hace un tiempo el Digiegg me hablo y me dijo que la princesa tiene una reencarnación y que fue ella quien encerró el Digiegg en este lugar

**?(HOMBRE)**: mi Lord, los humanos son egoístas, avariciosos y ávidos de poder, Realmente puede haber alguien con un corazón puro y lleno de luz, pues me parece imposible que exista un humano con esas características.

**DEMON**: puede que tengas razón, pero tenemos suerte de que la Princesa sea una Niña Elegida

**?(MUJER)**: eso facilitaría las cosas no lo cree mi señor

**DEMON**: JAJAJA.

**CAMBIANDO AL MUNDO REAL, EN LA PRIMARIA ODAIBA SE ACERCABA EL FIN DEL AÑO ESCOLAR, DAVIS, TK Y KARI CURSABAN EL SEXTO DE PRIMARIA CODY EN CUARTO Y YOLEI YA SE GRADUO DE LA PRIMARIA PERO VISITABA A SUS AMIGOS TODOS LOS DIAS**

**EL TIMBRE DEL RECESO SUENA**

**DAVIS**: hay que aburrido estoy, tengo hambre

**CODY**: oigan vamos a almorzar

**YOLEI**: sí yo también tengo hambre

**LOS CHICOS SE SIENTAN EN UNA MESA A ALMORZAR**

**KARI**: falta un mes para que terminen las clases

**TK**: si, oigan ya tienen planes para las vacaciones

**DAVIS**: La verdad no

**YOLEI**: todavía no tengo ideas para mis vacaciones

**CODY**: yo tenía pensado viajar a las montañas con mi abuelo, pero no tengo nada concreto

**KARI**: yo tampoco tengo planes todavía, y tu TK iras algún lado?

**TK**: No la verdad es que quería saber si viajarían algún lugar es todo

**TODOS SE RIEN**

**DAVIS**: jajá no sé cómo decirlo me gustaría volver a tener aventuras en el Digimundo.

**TODOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO A DAVIS**

**TK**: yo también

**KARI**: extraño a los digimons

**YOLEI**: si pudiéramos viajar al digimundo

**CODY**: desde que Armageddemon fue vencido por alguna razón la puerta se cerró y no se ha vuelto abrir.

**TK**: eso es porque el Digimundo volvió a la normalidad, y ya no nos necesitan.

**TODOS SE DESILUCIONAN POR UNOS MOMENTOS**

**DAVIS**: oigan yo creo que nos volveremos a encontrar con nuestros amigos, no hay que estar tristes.

**YOLEI**: tienes razón

**LA CAMPANA SUENA INDICANDO EL FIN DEL RECESO**

**CODY**: bueno chicos me voy a clases nos vemos a la salida

**YOLEI**: es cierto yo también tengo clases, después quiero contarles una gran noticia para ustedes

**KARI**: de verdad

**YOLEI**: nos vemos a la salida

**TK**: que será?

**KARI**: no lo sé pero espero que sea algo bueno

**DAVIS**: oigan ustedes 2 vamos que se hace tarde

**TK**: vamos

**YA EN CLASES, DAVIS TK Y KARI QUE ESTABAN EN EL MISMO SALON ESCUCHABAN A LA MAESTRA DE HISTORIA**.

**DAVIS**: (BOZTEZO) que clase más aburrida

**MAESTRA**: bueno chicos, para terminar la clase de hoy déjenme decirles que no tendremos un examen final

**TODOS LOS ALUMNOS**:¡ Siii ¡

**MAESTRA**: silencio por favor

**DAVIS**: gracias diosito por no darme un examen final con esta vieja bruja.

**MAESTRA**: como dijo señor Motomiya

**DAVIS**: no no yo no dije nada, no dije nada

**TODOS EN EL SALON RIEN**

**MAESTRA**: se preguntaran por que no hago un examen final, la respuesta es sencilla, Escuchen con atención que es muy importante, iremos de excursión un fin de semana entero a una ciudad histórica de Japón

**MIENTRAS LA MAESTRA DABA INDICACIONES TK POR UN MOMENTO SE QUEDO CONTENPLANDO A KARI.**

**TK(MENTE**): Kari

**KARI SENTIA QUE ALGUIEN LA MIRABA Y EN ESE MOMENTO VOLTIO A VER Y TK RAPIDAMENTE MIRA A OTRO LADO**

**KARI LE SONRIE** **PERO** **TK HACE COMO QUE NO LA VEIA.**

**MAESTRA**: entendieron chicos, la excursión será parte de su calificación final

**DAVIS:** oiga maestra usted vendrá con nosotros?

**MAESTRA**: no escucho nada de lo que dije señor Motomiya, es obvio que iré con ustedes

**DAVIS**: Ahhhh disculpe.

**DAVIS(MENTE)**: por fin un sueño hecho realidad, quedarme un fin de semana con Kari

**MAESTRA**: señor Motomiya, me está escuchando

**DAVIS**: Ahhhh que no la escuche.

**MAESTRA**: que lea en voz alta la página 115.

**DAVIS**: ay si disculpe

**LAS CLASES CONTINUARON, Y LLEGA LA HORA DE SALIDA, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE REUNEN**

**YOLEI**: entonces viajaran todo fin semana solo para la calificación final de Historia

**KARI**: así es

**CODY**: bueno eso es mejor que un examen difícil.

**TK**: si tienes razón

**DAVIS**: prefiero eso a que esa bruja me torture en un examen

**KARI**: no le digas así Davis, la maestra es una buena persona.

**DAVIS**: tú lo dices porque nunca has sacado una mala nota, pero en cambio necesito tener una buena calificación o me reprobarán

**CODY**: si hubieras estudiado no tendrías problemas Davis.

**TODOS RIEN**

**DAVIS**: ¡hay¡ no se burlen

**CODY**: nos vemos chicos, tengo lección de kendo

**LOS NIÑOS SE DESPIDEN DE CODY**

**YOLEI**: chicos ya que estamos los 4 reunidos quiero decirles algo,

**DAVIS**: oh no parece ser que Yolei nos dirá alguna tontería.

**YOLEI**: ¡que dijiste¡

**DAVIS**: no nada, anda cuenta que quieres decir.

**YOLEI**: chicos están viendo en persona a la organizadora del baile de graduación de la primaria

**KARI**: que es cierto eso

**TK**: increíble, felicidades

**DAVIS**: ay gran cosa ese baile es para los estudiantes de sexto de primaria.

**TK**: Davis olvidas que estas en sexto.

**DAVIS**: es cierto jajajaja lo olvide

**YOLEI**: nos vemos tengo mucho que hacer, y vayan buscando pareja para el baile.

**DAVIS**: una pareja? Kari quieres ir conmigo al baile.

**TK SE SORPRENDE**

**KARI**: por supuesto que no Davis

**DAVIS**: y por qué no?

**KARI**: para empezar no sabes bailar, y cometes muchas tonterías, me avergonzarías.

**TK**: jajajaja

**DAVIS**: No puede ser otra vez rechazado

**TK**: oigan que hacemos ahora

**KARI**: me voy a casa, estoy cansada.

**TK**: yo iré al parque a jugar básquet y tu Davis huh?

**DAVIS**: me rechazo.. Me rechazo.. Me rechazo..

**TK**: ay pero que le pasa

**KARI**: vámonos TK, nos vemos Davis

**TK Y KARI CAMINAN POR EL PARQUE**

**TK**: no fuiste un poco mala con Davis

**KARI**: tú crees, desde que lo conozco solo le interesa salir conmigo, y yo no quiero.

**LOS 2 LLEGAN AL CAMPO DE BASKET **

**TK**: oye Kari

**KARI**: dime

**TK**: tú piensas ir al baile?

**KARI**: no lo sé aún falta mucho tiempo, porque lo preguntas?

**TK**: no por nada

**KARI LE SONRIE Y SE QUEDA UN MOMENTO TODO EN SILENCIO**.

**TK**: Kari yo quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo.

**KARI**: de verdad y que es?

**TK**: bueno lo que pasa es que...yo…..yo

**SUENA EL TERMINAL-D DE TK.**

**TK(MENTE)**: ¡MALDICION¡

**KARI**: tu digiterminal sonó TK.

**TK**: déjame ver, ahh es Matt

**KARI**: y que dice?

**TK**: cielos lo olvide, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papá, Matt quiere que vaya verlo a su ensayo para planear que le regalaremos.

**KARI**: oh entonces

**TK**: yo tengo que ir a donde ensaya Matt, y es cerca de tu casa, vamos juntos?

**KARI**: bien

**TK**: vámonos.

**YA EN EL EDIFICIO**

**TK**: bueno aquí estamos

**KARI**: gracias por traerme a mi casa

**TK**: nos vemos mañana

**KARI**: si hasta mañana

**LOS 2 SE QUEDAN VIENDO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 2 JOVENES SE ACERCBAN POCO A POCO PARA DARSE UN TIERNO BESO, PERO CUANDO FALTABAN CENTIMETROS...**

**TAI**: hola chicos que hacen

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: hermano ya estás aquí.

**TK (SONROJADO)**: hola Tai

**TAI**: que les pasa?

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: no nada

**TK (SONROJADO)**: ya me voy ¡adiós¡

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: adiós TK.

**TK SE MARCHA**

**TAI**: que le pasa a TK?

**KARI (SONROJADA**): Matt lo llamo para un regalo para su papá, mañana será su cumpleaños.

**TK CAMINANDO HACIA EL EDIFICIO DONDE ENSAYA MATT**

**TK (SONROJADO)**: que fue eso?, Me latía muy rápido el corazón, Por un breve momento creí que...

**MATT**: ¡Ahí estas¡

**TK**: Matt que sucedió creí que querías que vaya a tu ensayo.

**MATT**: hasta que tú llegues me da el otro año.

**TK**: me tarde tanto?

**MATT**: eso no importa vámonos a mi casa, carga mi guitarra

**TK**: ¡oye¡

**ASI EL PAR DE HERMANOS SE IBAN CAMINANDO **

**ESA NOCHE KARI PENSABA**

**KARI**: ya termine mi tarea, y ahora a descansar

**KARI SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA MIRANDO AL TECHO**

**KARI**: que habrá sido eso que sentí? Mi corazón latía rápidamente

**KARI SE SONROJA Y QUEDA PENSATIVA POR UNOS MINUTOS**

**TOC TOC**

**TAI**: a cenar Kari

**KARI (SONROJADA**): ya voy

**TAI**: que te pasa tienes las mejillas muy rosadas, tienes fiebre?

**KARI**: no, no es nada

**DESPUES DE CENAR**

**KARI**: gracias por la comida.

**TAI**: gracias por la comida.

**SRA KAMIYA**: después lavan los platos

**TAI**: si

**TAI SIGUE A KARI HASTA SU HABITACION**

**KARI**: que te sucede hermano?

**TAI**: es lo que te quiero preguntar, has estado muy extraña hoy.

**KARI**: eso no es cierto, estoy cansada me quiero ir a dormir

**TAI**: me estas evadiendo significa que te pasa algo

**KARI**: no es verdad yo no te estoy evadiendo, Tai quiero cambiarme, tengo escuela mañana.

**TAI**: está bien, sea lo que sea recuerda que me lo puedes decir a mí

**KARI**: si lo sé.

**TAI SE MARCHA DE LA HABITACION Y KARI SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA Y SE PONE A RECORDAR EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELLA Y TK ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE**

**MIENTRAS DEL OTRO LADO, TK ESTABA IGUAL DE PENSATIVO**

**TOC TOC**

**TK**: adelante

**NATSUKO**: Tk mañana es el cumpleaños de tu padre, tú y tu hermano le darán algo?

**TK**: si ya hable eso con Matt, creo que le regalara unos tenis nuevos

**NATSUKO**: Te ocurre algo?

**TK**: no por qué?

**NATSUKO**: te noto algo diferente

**TK**: por favor mamá, no pasa nada enserio, solo quiero terminar mi tarea es todo.

**NATSUKO(MENTE)**: este niño, no me engaña algo le ha sucedido.

**TK**: bueno termine, ahora una ducha y a dormir huh

**TK MIRA UN BRILLO QUE SALE DE SU CAJON.**

**TK**: el D-3 había olvidado donde lo deje, me dio la impresión de que brillaba, debió haber sido mi imaginación.

**TK DEJA SU D-3 ENCIMA DE SU ESCRITORIO**.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**.

**TK**: mamá ya me voy

**NATSUKO**: que te vaya bien.

**TK**: ...hmmm

**CODY**: hola TK ¡buenos días¡

**TK**: ...

**CODY**: TK estas bien?

**TK**: Ahhhh hola Cody ¡buenos días¡

**CODY**: que te pasa?

**TK**: a mí nada porque?

**CODY**: te noto algo distraído?

**TK**: no debe ser tu imaginación.

**CODY**: oye TK mira lo que traje hoy

**TK**: tu D-3 y porqué lo trajiste?

**CODY**: por que ayer cuando me iba a dormir, brillo por unos momentos

**TK**: a ti también?

**CODY**: cómo? te paso lo mismo

**TK**: algo así

**YOLEI**: ¡buenos días chicos¡

**TK**: ¡buenos días Yolei¡

**CODY**:¡buenos días Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: cómo están?

**LOS 3 ELEGIDOS VAN CAMINANDO HACIA LA ESCUELA**

**YOLEI**: oigan anoche me ocurrió algo extraño

**TK Y CODY**: ?

**YOLEI**: hace tiempo mi D-3 lo había dejado en alguna parte de mi habitación y lo encontré ayer miren

**TK**: déjame adivinar te dio la impresión de que brillaba

**YOLEI**: como lo supiste?

**CODY**: nos pasó a nosotros también

**TK(MENTE)**: los D-3 están reaccionando por alguna causa, acaso se avecina un nuevo enemigo?

**?**: ¡CODY¡

**CODY**: ahh hola como estas

**?**: Hola Cody como has estado

**CODY**: bien, oye hiciste la tarea de ciencias

?: Si

**TK Y YOLEI MIRAN CON ASOMBRO**

**CODY**: hay que pena con ustedes chicos, miren les presento a Lucy

**LUCY**: hola mucho gusto soy la novia de Cody

**YOLEI**: ¡ QUEEEEEEEEE ¡

**TK**: WOW eso si no me lo esperaba

**YOLEI**: ¡AHHHHHHH ¡ como que su novia cuando paso esto?

**TK**: tranquilízate Yolei

**YOLEI**: cómo quieres que me tranquilice el menor del grupo de los niños elegidos ya tiene novia

**TK LE TAPA LA BOCA A YOLEI PARA QUE NO SIGA GRITANDO**

**LUCY**: Niños elegidos? y que es eso un grupo de la escuela?

**CODY**: ehhhh pues si jajajaja

**LUCY**: pues yo nunca he escuchado ese grupo

**CODY**: lo que pasa es que es nuevo y no se sabe mucho de el jajaja

**LUCY**: bueno no importa, vamos juntos?

**CODY**: si voy enseguida, pero antes tengo que hablar algo con mis amigos

**LUCY**: está bien te veo en clases

**LUCY SE ACERCA A DARLE UN BESO A CODY EN LA MEJILLA**

**CODY: **nos vemos

**YOLEI**: Cody cómo pudiste

**CODY**: de que se sorprenden?

**YOLEI**: donde la conociste? Exijo respuestas ya

**TK**: oye Yolei por que estas tan molesta

**YOLEI**: me siento así porque yo no tengo novio y Cody ya tiene una novia.

**TK**: vamos no es para tanto, bueno Cody cuéntanos como la conociste?

**CODY**: Yo la conocí al comenzar el verano de este año, verán ella está en las clases de Kendo de mi abuelo y no sé por alguna razón se enamoró de mí y yo también me enamore de ella.

**YOLEI**: cómo fue su primer beso? Necesito saberlo

**TK**: no deberías preguntar esas cosas

**CODY**: fue algo muy tierno estaba limpiando junto con ella la sala de entrenamiento y ella resbalo y la tome en mis brazos cuando me di cuenta nos acercamos poco a poco y…..

**YOLEI**: ¡ya no puedo seguir escuchando esto ¡

**CODY**: oigan chicos creí que Davis se los había dicho.

**TK**: Davis y por qué?

**CODY**: bueno él fue el primero en darse cuenta porque nos vio en el centro comercial, yo le conté que era mi novia y se puso peor que Yolei.

**TK**: es comprensible

**CODY**: por un momento creí que se los había dicho

**YOLEI**: no el muy tonto no lo menciono

**DAVIS**: hola chicos...

**YOLEI**: es Davis

**DAVIS**: no me van a creer lo que me ocurrió ayer

**CODY**: si Davis ya lo sabemos

**DAVIS**: pero cómo? yo no le he dicho a nadie

**YOLEI**: para que les dirás a todos, se supone que es un secreto.

**DAVIS**: oigan de que estamos hablando?

**TK**: de los D-3

**YOLEI**: y de la novia de Cody

**DAVIS**: Ahhhh era eso… los D-3 y que pasa con eso?

**CODY**: no era eso de lo que nos venias a contar?

**DAVIS**: no de hecho les venía a contar que ayer mi papá me consiguió un empleo de un mes ayudando a un señor en un supermercado, tendré el dinero para comprarme un traje elegante y así estar listo para el baile.

**YOLEI**: ¡cabeza hueca estamos hablando del brillo de los D-3 ¡

**DAVIS**: brillo?

**CODY**: que no te diste cuenta?

**DAVIS**: la verdad no, porque siempre llevo mi D-3 conmigo miren

**CODY**: Ahhhh entiendo

**LOS 4 ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A LA ESCUELA**

**TK**: bueno hablaremos de eso luego

**CODY**: si ya estamos llegando tarde

**YOLEI**: nos vemos en el receso

**TK Y DAVIS LLEGAN RAPIDO AL SALON Y ENCUENTRAN A KARI QUE ESTABA EN SU ASIENTO**

**DAVIS**: ¡Buenos días Kari ¡

**KARI**: ah hola Davis

**KARI SE DIO CUENTA QUE TK LLEGO DETRAS DE DAVIS**

**KARI**: ¡buenos días TK¡

**TK**: hola Kari ¡buenos días¡

**NO SE MIRARON Y CADA UNO FUE A SU ASIENTO, CUANDO ENTRO LA MAESTRA Y LA CLASE COMENZO.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DIGIMUNDO, UNA PUERTA SE ABRE DEL CIELO, SE APRECIA UNA MUJER ENCAPUCHADA BAJANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD HASTA UNA GRAN MONTAÑA**

**?(MUJER)**: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí

**DEMON (VOZ)**: veo que no tuviste inconvenientes en llegar al digimundo

**?(MUJER)**: no mi señor ya estoy lista para comenzar con el plan

**DEMON (VOZ)**: adelante

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL DIGIMUNDO, LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN LAGO COMIENDO**

**AGUMON**: oigan chicos, pronto llegaran las vacaciones en el mundo real

**TENTOMON**: si tal vez podamos ver a Izzy y los demás

**PIYOMON**: extraño mucho a Sora

**GOMAMON**: traje más pescado

**PALMON**: que delicia

**GABUMON**: oigan donde están los demás

**AGUMON**: no lo se hace días que no los veo

**GATOMON**: hola que hacen?

**GABUMON**: miren es Gatomon y Patamon

**PATAMON**: están almorzando? Tengo hambre

**TENTOMON**: oigan y Veemon

**PATAMON**: hable con ellos hace como una hora, me dijo que nos reuniríamos y traerá a los demás

**GOMAMON**: la comida esta deliciosa

**VEEMON**: miren chicos ahí están todos

**ARMADILLOMON**: huelo algo delicioso

**WORMON**: hay más para comer?

**HAWKMON**: pescado que rico

**AGUMON**: vengan amigos hay para todos.

**DEL OTRO LADO DEL LAGO LA MUJER ENCAPUCHADA LOS OBSERVA**

**?(MUJER)**: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, los digimons elegidos y veo que disfrutan de su almuerzo

**LA MUJER ENCAPUCHADA SACA UN ESPEJO Y HACE QUE TODOS SE REFLEJEN EN EL **

**?(MUJER)**: Veamos que enemigos han enfrentado estos Digimons?

**GATOMON**: huh?

**PATAMON**: que te pasa?

**GATOMON**: me dio la impresión de que alguien nos observa

**VEEMON**: debió ser tu imaginación.

**GATOMON**: si tal vez sea eso.

**REGRESANDO AL MUNDO , TK Y KARI CONTINUABAN CON SUS CLASES.**

**DAVIS**: Hay que bueno que termino matemáticas y ahora que sigue TK?

**TK ESTABA MIRANDO SU CUADERNO Y LE RESPONDE A DAVIS.**

**TK**: sigue historia.

**DAVIS**: aghhh Historia, la maestra nos aburrirá otra vez

**MAESTRA: ¡**buenos días chicos¡

**TK SE SENTIA MUY CONFUSO Y EMPIEZA A CONTEMPLAR A KARI, POR SU PARTE KARI VUELVE A SENTIR QUE LA MIRABAN Y VOLTIO, TK GIRA LA CABEZA RAPIDAMENTE, PERO KARI SE DIO CUENTA.**

**TK**: por qué me pasa esto?

**DAVIS**: oye TK

**TK**: que sucede

**DAVIS**: ya tienes pareja para el baile?

**TK**: no, tal vez no vaya

**DAVIS**: ¡hay¡ cómo puedes decir eso, deberías invitar a Kari

**TK (SONROJADO)**: porque me dices eso?

**DAVIS**: me sentiré más tranquilo que este contigo que con otro idiota

**TK**: de que estas hablando?

**DAVIS**: que no lo sabes, todo los chicos de la escuela quieren invitar a Kari, como sus amigos debemos evitarlo

**TK**: no lo sé Davis y por qué no la invitas tú?

**DAVIS**: ya olvidaste que me rechazo ayer

**TK**: jajaja es cierto

**MAESTRA**: Sr Motomiya le encanta hablar en mis clases verdad

**DAVIS**: disculpe Maestra

**TK(MENTE)**: tal vez Davis tenga razón, debo proteger a Kari de cualquier cosa mala

**DEVUELTA AL DIGIMUNDO LA EXTRAÑA MUJER EMPIEZA CON SU PLAN**

**?(MUJER): **bueno ahora que tengo la información de esos Digimons, es momento de traer a los elegidos hasta aquí

**LA MUJER VUELA HASTA UN PUEBLO DONDE HABITAN MUCHOS DIGIMONS**

**?(MUJER)**: este lugar me parece perfecto

**LA MUJER SUBE LO MAS ALTO POSIBLE Y EMPIEZA A ACUMULAR UNA ENERGIA NEGRA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO **

**?(MUJER): **¡DESAPARESCAN¡

**UN GRAN METEORO NEGRO EMPIEZA A SURCAR EL CIELO Y LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PERCATAN DE ESO**

**PALMON: **oigan que es eso

**GABUMON**: parece ser una estrella fugaz

**PIYOMON**: pidan un deseo amigos

**VEEMON**: a donde se dirige

**AGUMON**: va en dirección del pueblo que está a unos Kilómetros de aquí

**PATAMON**: en verdad crees eso?

**DE PRONTO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DEVASTA TODO LO QUE ENCUENTRA A SU PASO**

**GATOMON**: ¡oh no todos al agua¡

**LA ONDA EXPANSIVA ARRASA CON TODO EL BOSQUE DEJANDO DESTRUCCION, DESPUES DE ESO LOS DIGIMONS SALEN A LA SUPERFICIE**

**HAWKMON**: eso estuvo cerca

**AGUMON**: todos están bien amigos

**GABUMON**: si estamos bien

**GOMAMON**: ¡no¡ la comida se estropeó

**TENTOMON**: eso no importa, es la primera vez que veo una explosión como esa

**VEEMON**: es cierto

**ARMADILLOMON**: que hacemos ahora?

**WORMMON**: deberíamos llamar a nuestros amigos

**GATOMON**: me parece una buena idea, el daño que ha causado es increíble

**EN ESE MOMENTO LA MUJER MISTERIOSA SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CENTRO DE LA ZONA DESTRUIDA**

**?(MUJER)**: el poder del Digiegg de la oscuridad es increíble jamás imagine tener tanto poder, espero que esto atraiga a esos niños elegidos

**EN EL MUNDO REAL LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS TERMINABAN SU SEMANA DE CLASES**

**DAVIS**: ¡por fin es Viernes¡ qué alegría

**YOLEI**: sí que bueno

**CODY**: oigan quieren venir a mi casa, mi mamá hará unos dulces deliciosos

**YOLEI**: si suena bien

**DAVIS**: vamos a comer

**TK**: yo también quisiera probar

**KARI**: vamos o si no Davis no nos dejara nada

**DAVIS**: no digas eso Kari

**TODOS RIEN Y EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 5 D-3 COMIENZAN A BRILLAR**

**TK**: que pasa?

**CODY**: los D-3 están brillando

**KARI**: por que sucede esto?

**YOLEI**: oigan no creen que algo pasa en el digimundo

**DAVIS**: vamos chicos a la sala de computación

**TODOS**: ¡SI¡

**TK**: Yolei mira si puedes abrir la puerta

**YOLEI**: si lo hare ¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE¡

**LA PUERTA NO SE ABRIO**

**CODY**: qué raro no se abrió

**TK**: algo muy extraño está pasando

**KARI**: tengo un mal presentimiento

**YOLEI**: no digas eso se supone que ya no hay enemigos

**DAVIS**: algo pasó en el Digimundo tenemos que ir

**CODY**: recibí un mensaje de Izzy

**DAVIS**: y que dice?

**CODY**: quiere que vayamos a su casa, para ser una emergencia.

**DAVIS**: vayamos amigos

**TODOS**: si

**LOS 5 ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGIAN A LA CASA DE IZZY**

**IZZY**: hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

**TK**: Izzy nuestros D-3 empezaron a brillar parece que hay un problema en el Digimundo

**IZZY**: así parece ser amigos, entren

**EN LA HABITACION DE IZZY**

**IZZY**: quiero que miren la pantalla

**YOLEI**: que es eso?

**CODY**: un mapa del digimundo verdad

**IZZY**: miren esto, hace un rato esta zona quedo totalmente destruida

**KARI**: y que fue lo que sucedió?

**IZZY**: no lo sé Kari, tendrán que ir a investigar, usen mi ordenador para poder entrar al Digimundo

**DAVIS**: bien entonces vamos

**IZZY**: escúchenme, busquen a nuestros amigos y asegúrense de que estén bien

**TK**: no hay problema vámonos

**YOLEI**:¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS¡

**AHORA LOS 5 NIÑOS VIAJAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**DAVIS**: miren llegamos al digimundo

**YOLEI**: siento que no he estado aquí durante mucho tiempo

**IZZY**: Davis me escuchas?

**DAVIS**: si te escuchamos perfectamente

**IZZY**: Usen sus D-3 para localizar a nuestros amigos, ellos deben saber algo al respecto

**DAVIS**: bien busquemos a Veemon y a los demás

**LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAN CAMINANDO POR UN SENDERO EN EL BOSQUE**

**YOLEI**: el atardecer aquí es hermoso no lo creen

**KARI**: si tienes razón

**TK QUEDA OBSERVANDO A KARI, MIENTRAS ELLA CAMINABA DELANTE DE EL, KARI VOLTEA Y TK MIRA HACIA OTRO LADO**.

**DAVIS**: oigan que es eso?

**CODY**: parece ser que hubo una explosión bastante grande

**TK**: Se puede ver desde aquí

**KARI**: vamos chicos, tal vez averigüemos que sucedió

**DAVIS**: hagamos lo que dice Kari.

**EL GRUPO SIGUIO CAMINADO HASTA QUE LLEGO A LA ZONA CERO**

**KARI**: que paso aquí?

**YOLEI**: al parecer alguien tuvo una batalla y quedo esto

**?**:Te equivocas Yolei

**DAVIS**: quien dijo eso

**CODY**: miren

**YOLEI**: pero si es Ken

**KEN**: hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

**DAVIS**: Ichijouji por un momento creí que era un enemigo quien nos hablaba

**KARI**: Ken como es que estas aquí?

**TK**: si Ken como llegaste aquí?

**KEN**: verán mi D-3 reacciono y hable con Izzy y creí que tal vez él me diga algo al respecto, Llegue aquí con el propósito de buscar a Wormmon

**DAVIS**: así que eso era

**YOLEI**: entonces tú sabes que paso aquí

**KEN**: De lo que pude averiguar es que todo lo que ven aquí fue hecho por un Digimon muy poderoso, ya que este lugar era un poblado donde habitaban muchos digimons, y ahora no ha quedado absolutamente nada.

**KARI**: que cruel.

**TK**: Pero Ken no tienes idea de que Digimon hizo esto?

**KEN**: lo siento TK es todo lo que pude averiguar

**TK**: ya veo

**DAVIS**: oigan busquemos a Veemon y a los demás tal vez ellos sepan algo

**TODOS**: si

**CUANDO LOS 6 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE VAN DE ESE LUGAR, LA MUJER MISTERIOSA LOS OBSERVAVA**

**?(MUJER)**: jajajaja mordieron el anzuelo.

**DAVIS Y LOS DEMAS CAMINAN HASTA LLEGAR A UN GRAN LAGO Y ENCUENTRAN A SUS AMIGOS.**

**DAVIS**: ahí están ¡Veemon ¡

**VEEMON**: no puedo creerlo son Davis y sus amigos, oigan chicos, Davis y sus amigos están aquí.

**DESPUES DEL ENCUENTRO ENTRE LOS DIGIMONS Y LOS ELEGIDOS SURGE LA PREGUNTA.**

**DAVIS**: oye Veemon me puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió aquí?

**VEEMON**: no sabría cómo explicarte Davis

**GATOMON**: la verdad es que vimos el meteoro, pero no tenemos idea de quien la hizo.

**KARI**: ya veo

**CODY**: oigan un mensaje de Izzy, quiere que volvamos

**TK**: tiene razón volvamos se está haciendo de noche

**KARI**: Agumon y los demás tengan cuidado por favor

**AGUMON**: descuida Kari estaremos en contacto si se presenta una emergencia

**TK**: vámonos chicos

**LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VUELVEN AL MUNDO REAL CON SUS RESPECTIVOS DIGIMONS**

**IZZY**: veo que trajeron a los digimons

**KEN**: si, y parece ser que tenemos un nuevo enemigo

**IZZY**: entiendo creo que me pondré a investigar quién puede ser el causante

**CODY**: si vámonos a casa

**YA EN LA CALLE LOS ELEGIDOS DISCUTEN SOBRE SUS PLANES**

**YOLEI**: oigan que les parece si mañana vamos al digimundo, aprovechando que es Sábado

**DAVIS**: me parece una buena idea

**TK**: si yo voy

**KARI**: y yo también

**CODY**: yo también voy

**KEN**: está decidido, mañana iremos a investigar quien fue el causante de esa explosión

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**KEN**: nos vemos amigos

**YOLEI**: adiós ken

**DAVIS**: yo también me tengo que ir

**CODY**: me voy o llegare tarde a la cena

**DEJARON A TK Y KARI SOLOS**

**TK**: bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos Kari

**KARI**: TK espera.

**TK NO VOLTEA A VER A KARI**

**TK:** dime

**KARI**: he notado que tú me observas mucho

**TK AL OIR ESO SE SONROJA**

**KARI**: no creas que no me doy cuenta, hay algo que me quieras decir?

**TK (SONROJADO)**: ...

**KARI TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**KARI**: Tk somos amigos, si quieres decirme algo solo dilo

**TK SE VOLTEA Y AUN SONROJADO**

**TK (SONROJADO)**: no Kari… no pasa nada

**KARI SE SINTIO ALGO DESILUCIONADA**

**KARI**: está bien, nos vemos mañana

**KARI SE MARCHA A SU CASA**

**PATAMON**: TK estas bien?

**TK**: vámonos Patamon

**MIENTRAS, KARI CAMINABA A SU CASA**

**GATOMON**: Kari me di cuenta que te has puesto más bonita

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: gracias Gatomon

**GATOMON**: oye y TK?

**KARI**: TK? Que pasa con él?

**GATOMON**: acaso no son novios

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: de donde sacas esas cosas

**GATOMON**: lo siento Kari, creí que ya se había armado de valor para decirte lo que siente por ti

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: no, no lo ha hecho todavía, pero sé que lo hará pronto

**TK LLEGA A SU HABITACION Y SE TIRA EN SU CAMA MIRANDO AL TECHO **

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari

**PATAMON**: me puedes explicar que te sucede TK?

**TK**: no, no es nada amigo

**PATAMON**: desde que hablaste con Kari no has dicho nada

**TK**: …

**KARI LLEGA A SU CASA**

**KARI**: ya llegue, oh no hay nadie?

**KARI LEE LA NOTA DE LA NEVERA**

**GATOMON**: que sucede Kari?

**KARI**: parece ser que vendrán más tarde, quieres que te de algo de comer

**GATOMON**: si me dio hambre

**KARI LE SONRIE A SU DIGIMON, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO ESCUCHA UNA VOZ**

**KARI: **huh?

**GATOMON**: que sucede?

**KARI**: me dio la impresión de escuchar una voz

**GATOMON**: yo no escuche nada

**KARI**: esa voz ya la escuchado antes

**VOZ**: ¡veenn¡

**KARI**: otra vez esta sensación

**GATOMON**: que sucede Kari?

**KARI**: es la oscuridad otra vez

**GATOMON**: ¡que¡ no puede ser

**KARI**: la voz de la oscuridad

**VOZ**: ¡debes venir conmigo¡

**KARI**: no, no me llevarás contigo

**GATOMON**: Kari resiste

**VOZ**: ¡de todos modos nos vamos a encontrar ¡

**KARI SE SIENTE MAL**

**GATOMON: **Kari te encuentras bien?

**KARI**: No te preocupes estoy bien solo estoy algo mareada

**GATOMON**: creí que ese mar ya no te llamaba

**KARI**: yo también creí eso pero después de derrotar a MaloMyotismon, esa voz me seguía llamando con más fuerza

**KARI SE RECUESTA EN SU CAMA Y SE QUEDA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA**

**GATOMON: **duerme Kari lo necesitas

**MIENTRAS EN EL MAR OSCURO, LA MUJER MISTERIOSA PRESENTA SU INFORME**

**?(MUJER)**: Señor Demon déjeme infórmale que la primera parte del plan ha sido un éxito

**DEMON**: buen trabajo y pudiste verla?

**?(MUJER)**: si pude verla y es tal como el Digiegg la describe

**DEMON**: hace no mucho el Digiegg libero un poco de su energía, me imagino que fue para comunicarse con la princesa

**?(HOMBRE)**: al hacer eso la princesa siente un miedo desesperante del cual no puede zafarse

**DEMON**: debemos dejar que el Digiegg torture un poco más a la princesa y cuando sea el momento negociaremos con ella

**?(MUJER)**: entonces comienzo la segunda parte del plan?

**DEMON**: así es, has que los niños elegidos caigan en tu trampa, trata de que la princesa use sus poderes ocultos y si es posible mata a alguno de ellos.

**?(MUJER)**: está bien, entonces regresaré al Digimundo de inmediato

**LA MUJER MISTERIOSA DESAPARECE **

**DEMON**: La Princesa de la Luz, quien diría que su mayor miedo es la oscuridad JAJAJAJAJA

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODIO. 3 EL ANGEL DE LA DESTRUCCION**

**COMO TODOS SABRAN UN NUEVO PELIGRO AMENAZA A LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, ELLOS HAN DECIDIDO IR AL DIGIMUNDO PARA AVERIGUAR QUIEN FUE EL CAUSANTE DE LA DESAPARICION DE UN PUEBLO**

**SABADO POR LA MAÑANA, TK PREPARABA SU MOCHILA**

**PATAMON: **oye TK crees que encontremos al culpable?

**TK**: no lo sé, espero que sí, ven vámonos

**NATSUKO**: TK hoy trabajaré hasta tarde

**TK**: está bien mamá, de todos modos volveré en la tarde, ¡adiós¡

**NATSUKO**: ¡diviértete¡

**TK SE DIRIGIA A ENCONTRARSE CON LOS DEMAS, PERO EN EL CAMINO TK REFLEXIONABA**

**TK(MENTE): **porque no pude decirle a Kari ayer lo que sentía por ella? Demonios soy un cobarde

**PATAMON**: que te ocurre TK estas muy callado

**TK**: no es nada, tengo muchas en que pensar

**EL GRUPO CASI ESTABA REUNIDO**

**YOLEI: **ya solo falta TK y Kari

**DAVIS**: miren ahí viene Kari

**KARI**: hola chicos ¡buenos días¡

**YOLEI**: Kari tienes una cara muy triste

**KARI**: estoy bien, solo que ayer no pude dormir muy bien que digamos

**CODY: **y ahora donde estará Tk?

**DAVIS: **ya vendrá

**KEN: **ahí viene TK

**TK**: hola amigos

**YOLEI**: ya estamos todos

**DAVIS: **bueno vámonos a casa de Izzy

**LOS ELEGIDOS FUERON A CASA DE IZZY**

**IZZY**: hola chicos les tengo buenas noticias

**DAVIS**: que bien y de que se trata?

**IZZY**: miren ya se puede abrir la puerta al digimundo desde cualquier ordenador

**CODY**: que bien

**YOLEI**: y por qué no pudimos abrirla ayer?

**IZZY**: lo que sucede es que debido a la explosión de ayer las diferentes puertas quedaron selladas, pero ya está arreglado ese problema

**KEN**: bien, entonces nos vamos

**DAVIS**: Si vámonos amigos

**IZZY**: Yolei y Kari quiero pedirles un favor

**YOLEI**: huh?

**KARI**: de que se trata?

**IZZY**: me gustaría que traigan fotografías de lo que sucedió ayer quiero hacer una investigación más profunda

**YOLEI**: está bien cuenta con nosotras

**LOS 6 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE VAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**DAVIS: **bien pues por dónde empezamos?

**TK**: pues vamos al lugar de los hechos

**KEN**: vamos

**IZZY**: oigan chicos esperen un momento

**YOLEI**: que sucede?

**IZZY**: tengan cuidado, si realmente hay un nuevo enemigo será mejor que lo eviten hasta saber quién es en realidad

**CODY**: que nos quieres decir?

**IZZY**: eviten volar para no llamar la atención

**DAVIS**: me parece ridículo eso, así nos tardaremos mas

**KARI**: me parece una excelente idea

**DAVIS**: si Kari dice que le parece bien pues caminemos

**VEEMON**: porque no tienes dignidad Davis?

**DAVIS**: cállate Veemon

**ASI LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS COMIENZAN A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE, EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL CAMINO TK SE DETIENE A OBSERVAR UN HERMOSO LAGO, LOS DEMAS AVANZAN PERO KARI SE DA CUENTA QUE TK SE RETRASO Y REGRESA POR EL**

**KARI: **que te sucede TK?

**TK**: …mira ese lago

**KARI**: es muy hermoso

**TK**: ven

**TK Y KARI SE SALEN DEL CAMINO PARA IR A ESE LAGO**

**KARI**: para que venimos aquí?

**TK**: mira

**DENTRO DEL LAGO SE PODIA VER UNA LUZ MUY DIMINUTA**

**KARI**: qué es?

**PATAMON**: parece una joya

**GATOMON**: creo saber que es

**TK**: de verdad?

**GATOMON**: creo que esa es ¡La piedra de la vida¡

**KARI**: y que hace eso Gatomon?

**GATOMON**: pues es una piedra milagrosa que puede curar cualquier tipo de malestar

**TK**: pues tomémosla

**GATOMON**: no te atrevas

**TK**: que sucede?

**GATOMON**: si tu tratas de llevarte la piedra sin un buen motivo esta te hará daño, té congelara internamente hasta que mueras

**KARI**: enserio?

**GATOMON**: la piedra solo ayuda a los que en verdad lo necesitan

**TK**: entonces dejémosla ahí

**KARI**: si regresemos con los demás

**KARI TOMA DE LA MANO A TK Y REGRESAN CON LOS DEMAS**

**DAVIS**: oigan donde estaban?

**KARI**: pues encontramos un lago muy bonito

**YOLEI**: si querían estar solos, lo hubieran dicho desde un principio

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: no te equivocas Yolei

**TK (SONROJADO)**: no es lo que parece

**YOLEI**: es broma, vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer

**FINALMENTE LOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN AL LUGAR DEL INCIDENTE**

**KEN: **bien empecemos, busquemos alguna pista o algo que nos sirva

**YOLEI**: Kari vamos a investigar por allá

**KARI**: si vamos

**DAVIS**: bueno Ken y Cody vamos por allá

**CODY**: parece ser un buen lugar para empezar

**KEN**: si vamos

**PATAMON**: huh? Oye Tk nosotros que haremos nos han dejado solos

**TK**: …

**PATAMON**: Tk?

**TK NO LE RESPONDE A SU AMIGO Y EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HASTA EL FONDO DEL GRAN CRATER**

**TK: **no puedo creer que esto lo haya hecho un solo Digimon

**PATAMON**: pues aquí no hay nada más que rocas

**DERREPENTE TK VE UN DIGIMON VOLANDO HACIA EL ESTE**

**TK**: oye Patamon cuál es ese Digimon?

**PATAMON**: ese un Flybeemon, jamás te acerques a uno de esos porque su veneno puede dejarte paralizado el resto de tu vida

**TK**: oh veo que es peligroso

**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DE BUSQUEDA LOS NIÑOS DECIDEN ALMORZAR BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UNA GRAN ROCA **

**DAVIS**: por fin comida, ya tenía mucha hambre

**VEEMON**: Davis dame algo por favor

**DAVIS**: espera un momento quieres

**CODY**: ten Armadillomon esto lo hizo mi mamá

**ARMADILLOMON**: pues esta delicioso

**YOLEI**: esta bebida es perfecta para este clima cálido, Ken quieres una bebida

**KEN**: gracias Yolei

**KARI**: toma Gatomon espero que te guste

**GATOMON**: si gracias

**KARI**: oigan alguien ha visto a Tk?

**DAVIS**: Yo no lo he visto desde que llegamos

**HAWKMON**: miren ahí esta

**TK ESTABA ALMORZANDO CON PATAMON LEJOS DE LOS DEMAS, KARI LO OBSERVABA Y PRESENTIA QUE ALGO LO ESTABA MOLESTANDO**

**PATAMON:** Tk crees que está bien no estar con los demás?

**TK**:…..

**EN ESE MOMENTO LA MUJER MISTERIOSA APARECE EN ESE LUGAR**

**?(MUJER)**: así que los elegidos están aquí, me parece que es un buen momento para jugar con ellos jajajaja

**PATAMON**: huh?

**TK**: que sucede?

**PATAMON**: me pareció ver a alguien parado en esa roca gigante

**TK**: yo no veo a nadie

**PATAMON**: debió ser mi imaginación

**KARI SE ACERCA A DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TK**

**KARI**: Tk?

**TK**: ….

**KARI**: porque no almorzaste con nosotros?

**TK**: tengo mis motivos

**KARI**: estas molesto por algo?

**TK**: …

**KARI**: Tk que te sucede?

**TK SE QUITA SU SOMBRERO Y VOLTEA A VER A KARI, SE PODIA VER QUE TK HABIA CAMBIADO A SU OTRA PERSONALIDAD**

**KARI(MENTE)**: Tk ha cambiado por qué?

**TK SE LEVANTA Y SE MARCHA DEL LUGAR DEJANDO A KARI Y A PATAMON CONFUNDIDOS, EN OTRA PARTE LA MUJER MISTERIOSA EMPEZARA SU MAS ATROS CRIMEN**

**?(MUJER): **bien niños elegidos veamos qué cara ponen cuando vean como dejo este lugar

**ELECMON**: quien eres y por qué estás aquí?

**?(MUJER)**: oh tú debes ser el que cuida este lugar

**ELECMON**: así es yo soy el guardián del Pueblo del Inicio, que estas tratando de hacer?

**?(MUJER)**: en verdad quieres saberlo

**LA MUJER MISTERIOSA EMPIEZA A ACUMULAR ENEGIA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO, LA TIERRA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR **

**ELECMON**: oye detente este lugar está lleno de bebés y de digihuevos

**?(MUJER)**: jajajaja, y tú crees que me importa, si quieres vivir será mejor que corras

**ELECMON**: ¡detente no lo hagas¡

**LA MUJER NO HIZO CASO Y LIBERO SU PODER DESTRUYENDO COMPLETAMENTE EL PUEBLO DEL INICIO**

**DESPUES DE DISIPAR EL HUMO, LO UNICO QUE HABIA ERAN CUNAS DESTRUIDAS Y CASCARONES DE DIGIHUEVOS DESTRUIDOS.**

**?(MUJER**): bueno ya destruí este lugar, ahora debo preparar la trampa

**REGRESANDO CON LOS ELEGIDOS, ELLOS YA SE PREPARABAN PARA REGRESAR AL MUNDO REAL**

**YOLEI**: con esto hemos terminado

**DAVIS**: si ya terminamos, lo que quiero saber es que resultados tenemos

**KEN**: pues debemos dejárselo a Izzy

**KARI**: ya tengo las fotografías que me pidió

**DAVIS**: bueno pues regresemos a casa

**YOLEI**: oigan y Tk?

**KARI**: pues…

**TK**: aquí estoy

**CODY**: oye TK que has descubierto

**TK**: la verdad no mucho, son como 6 Km de destrucción

**DAVIS**: bueno ya vámonos que quiero comer

**TK**: jajajaja si vamos amigos

**KARI (MENTE)**: Tk volvió a ser el de antes

**LOS ELEGIDOS REGRESAN A LA PUERTA QUE LOS TRAJO, CUANDO DE PRONTO IZZY LES COMUNICA ALGO IMPORTANTE.**

**IZZY**: oigan me llego un mensaje de auxilio de Tentomon

**YOLEI: **oh que ha sucedido?

**IZZY**: el mensaje no me da detalles, solo dice que se dirijan hacia el este

**DAVIS: **bueno entonces vámonos

**IZZY**: Tentomon estará esperándolos, dense prisa

**LOS 6 ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA DONDE OCURRIA LA EMERGENCIA**

**DAVIS: **miren es ahí

**KEN**: ocultémonos

**DAVIS**: porque nos escondemos?

**YOLEI**: tonto hay que estar prevenidos

**TK**: Kari usa tu cámara, tal vez así podamos ver que hay adelante

**KARI**: buena idea

**KARI USA SU CAMARA PARA INVESTIGAR PERO SIN RESULTADOS**

**KARI**: no parece haber nada

**DAVIS**: entonces vamos amigos

**KEN**: espera Davis no te precipites quizás eso es lo que quiere el enemigo

**CODY**: Ken tiene razón no podemos ir así nada mas

**TK: **que les parece esto Davis, Ken Y Yo vamos primero, después les envío un mensaje para que el resto avance

**DAVIS**: me parece bien

**KEN**: si estoy de acuerdo

**TK**: bueno vámonos

**YOLEI: **¡buena suerte¡

**KARI: **¡tengan cuidado¡

**LOS 3 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS AVANZAN HASTA LO QUE ERA EL PUEBLO DEL INICIO**

**DAVIS: **este lugar está completamente destruido

**TK: **no veo aTentomon en ningún lado

**KEN: **Tienes razón es muy extraño

**PATAMON: **Tk yo conozco este lugar

**TK: **que dices?

**WORMMON**: es cierto este lugar es el Pueblo del Inicio

**TK: **no puede ser

**DAVIS**: miren muchos digihuevos están destruidos

**TK:** quien pudo haber hecho esto?

**PATAMON**: oigan estén alertas nos están rodeando

**VEEMON**: tiene razón son bastantes

**DAVIS**: de que hablan yo no veo nada

**KEN**: Davis mira bien a tu alrededor

**DAVIS**: qué? Es verdad

**TK: **yo conozco a esos digimons son Vilemons

**UN EJERCITO DE VILEMOS APARECEN Y EMPIEZAN A RODEAR A LOS 3 ELEGIDOS, DE PRONTO UN GIGADRAMON APARECE EN EL CIELO, LA MUJER MISTERIOSA OBSERVA LA SITUACION**

**?(MUJER)**: así que vinieron, pues que harán contra mis digimons oscuros?

**DAVIS**: parece que vino el comité de bienvenida

**TK**: así parece

**KEN: **no nos queda más que digievolucionar** (WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN STINGMON)**

**TK: **Patamon tú también** (PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON)**

**DAVIS: **al ataque Veemon **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN EXVEEMON)**

**EXVEEMON: **acabemos con ellos** ¡X-LASER¡**

**STIGMON: ¡ATAQUE DE AQUIJON¡**

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**LOS 3 DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A DESHACERSE DE TODOS LOS VILEMOS PERO SEGUIAN APARECIENDO MAS, DE PRONTO APARECEN 2 DEVIDRAMONS HACIENDO MAS DIFICIL LA BATALLA**

**DAVIS: ¡**rayos¡ se puso más difícil

**EXVEEMON: ¡X-LASER ¡ **son demasiados Davis no podré con todos

**EL GIGADRAMON LOS ATACA DESDE EL CIELO**

**GIGADRAMON:¡MISILES OSCUROS¡**

**KEN**: ¡Cuidado¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**DAVIS: **Que?

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**YOLEI**: Ken, Davis, TK están bien?

**KEN: **por que vinieron, es peligroso

**KARI: **no los íbamos a dejar así

**TK: **primero acabemos con el Gigadramon

**DAVIS: **bien pues vamos a luchar ¡KEN¡

**KEN**: entendido Davis** (EXVEEMON Y STINGMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A PAILDRAMON)**

**PAILDRAMON: ¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**DAVIS: **nos encargaremos del que está arriba ustedes acaben con el resto

**CODY**: hagámoslo

**YOLEI: **Kari nosotras también

**KARI: **Vamos** (AQUILAMON Y GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A SILPHYMON)**

**SILPHYMON: ¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA¡**

**EL ATAQUE DERRIBA A UN DEVIDRAMON**

**TK: **vamos Cody

**CODY: **Tk espera mira eso por allá

**TK**: que en dónde? Ahh pero si es mi amigo Elecmon

**CODY**: está mal herido

**TK**: Elecmon resiste te ayudaremos

**ELECMON**: Tk…. eres… tú?

**TK**: si soy yo

**ELECMON**: qué bueno que te vuelvo a ver

**TK**: Cody llama a Kari y a Yolei para que me ayuden

**CODY**: si está bien

**ELECMON**: escúchame Tk este lugar fue atacado por un ángel maligno

**TK**: Ángel maligno?

**ELECMON**: no tuvo piedad y mato a todos los bebés que habían aquí y destruyo cada digihuevo que encontró, tiene un poder abrumador

**TK**: no hables más

**KARI**: ¡TK¡

**YOLEI**: que sucedió

**ELECMON**: Niños Elegidos tengo fe de que salvarán este digimundo una vez más

**TK**: ¡Elecmon¡

**ELECMON MUERE Y DEJA MUY TRISTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**YOLEI**: pobre Elecmon

**TK GOLPEA EL SUELO CON FURIA**

**TK**: nunca perdonaré a los que hicieron esto

**KARI**: Tk

**CODY**: ¡oigan cuidado¡

**UNA EXPLOSION SEPARA A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**YOLEI**: pero que fue eso?

**CODY**: esto parece un campo de guerra

**YOLEI**: ¡Cody detrás de ti ¡

**UN DEVIDRAMON IBA A ATACAR A CODY Y A YOLEI PERO…**

**ANKYLOMON**: **¡PRESION DE MEGATONES¡**

**ANKYLOMON APARECE ACABABANDO CON EL DEVIDRAMON**

**YOLEI: **¡eso estuvo cerca¡

**ANKYLOMON: **están bien Cody, Yolei?

**CODY**: gracias por ayudarnos Ankylomon

**YOLEI**: donde están TK y Kari?

**VOLVIENDO AL COMBATE EN EL CIELO**

**DAVIS: **que haremos ya nos separamos todos

**KEN**: primero debemos derrotar a ese Gigadramon, luego buscaremos a los demás

**PAILDRAMON: ¡RAYO DE VELOCIDAD¡**

**GIGADRAMON: ¡ALAS GIGADAI¡**

**LAS 2 TECNICAS CHOCAN PERO PAILDRAMON ES MEJOR, EN ESE MOMENTO LA MUJER ENCAPUCHADA EMPIEZA A CAMINAR POR EL CAMPO DE BATALLA PERO POR EL HUMO NADIE LA PODIA VER **

**?(MUJER)**: así me gusta, ver batallas y destrucción

**SILPHYMON: ¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA¡** cielos este lugar es un verdadero desastre en donde estarán Kari y Yolei?

**LOS VILEMONS EMPIEZAN A RODEAR A SILPHYMON**

**SILPHYMON: **todavía no se acaban?

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡** necesitas ayuda Silphymon?

**YOLEI**: ¡Silphymon¡

**SILPHYMON**: Yolei estas bien? , En donde esta Kari?

**CODY**: creíamos que estaba contigo

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA BATALLA, TK HABIA PROTEGIDO A KARI**

**TK**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI**: si estoy bien

**TK**: en donde están los demás?

**KARI**: guiémonos por el ruido

**TK**: pues será difícil hay explosiones por todos lados

**DE PRONTO UN DEVIDRAMON APARECE ENFRENTE DE TK Y KARI**

**TK**: ¡rayos¡ Kari detrás mi

**KARI** **TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**EL DEVIDRAMON ES ELIMINADO POR ANGEMON**

**ANGEMON: **se encuentran bien?

**KARI**: si gracias Angemon

**TK**: rápido encontremos a los demás, no deben estar lejos

**EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SIENTE UNA FUERZA OSCURA MUY PODEROSA, ELLA VOLTEA Y SE DA CUENTA QUE LA MUJER MISTERIOSA LOS OBSERVABA**

**KARI: **Tk mira

**TK SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI**

**TK**: quién eres?

**LA MUJER NO CONTESTA Y EMPIEZA A HUIR**

**KARI: **¡oye espera¡

**KARI SUELTA LA MANO DE TK Y PERSIGUE A LA MUJER MISTERIOSA**

**TK: **Kari a dónde vas regresa?

**EN ESE MOMENTO PAILDRAMON CAE ENFRENTE DE TK OBSTRUYENDO EL PASO**

**PAILDRAMON: ¡**cúbranse¡

**LOS MISILES DE GIGADRAMON IMPACTAN EL SUELO CAUSANDO CONFUSION **

**ANGEMON: **te encuentras bien TK?

**TK**: si pero donde esta Kari?

**ANGEMON**: no, la perdimos de vista

**YOLEI: **Tk por aquí

**TK: **Yolei, Cody con que aquí estaban

**LOS VILEMOS SEGUIAN APARECIENDO EN MAYORES CANTIDADES**

**TK**: tengo que ir por Kari

**ANGEMON: **Tk no vayas, cielos me rodean** ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**YOLEI: **oye a donde vas?

**TK EMPIEZA A SEGUIR A KARI**

**KEN: **amigos están bien?

**CODY**: mira son Davis y Ken

**DAVIS: **cielos es la primera vez que veo un ejército tan grande

**PAILDRAMON: ¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**SILPHIMON: ¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA¡**

**EL ATAQUE ELIMINA AL GIGADRAMON **

**DAVIS: **vámonos amigos, aprovechemo**s.**

**YOLEI**: no podemos, Tk fue tras Kari

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**KEN: **oh no vamos chicos rápido

**TK ALCANZA A KARI Y LA TOMA DE LA MANO INCONCIENTEMENTE.**

**TK: **Kari espera

**KARI: **Tk..

**KARI OBSERVA A LA PERSONA ENCAPUCHADA**

**KARI: **Tk mira

**TK: **quién es?

**LA MUJER MISTERIOSA DESAPARECE**

**TK: **Kari estas bien?

**KARI: **si estoy bien pero….

**TK**: te ocurre algo?

**KARI**: no sé, pero al ver a esa mujer me dio una sensación conocida

**TK: **quien habrá sido?

**KARI: **Tk viniste por mí

**TK: **no vuelvas a hacer eso, me preocupaste

**KARI**: Tk tu mano esta...

**TK SE DA CUENTA QUE SOSTIENE LA MANO DE KARI Y LA SUELTA RAPIDAMENTE**

**TK (SONROJADO): **lo siento

**KARI: **descuida volvamos con los demás

**TK: **Si vayamos

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK SE QUEDA PARADO VIENDO A KARI CAMINAR, Y LA DA UN EXTRAÑO PRESENTIMIENTO, CUANDO MIRA HACIA ARRIBA, UN FLYBEEMON APUNTA SU AGUIJON A KARI, TK CORRE PARA PROTEGERLA**

**TK: **nooooo ¡Kari cuidado¡

**TK SE LANZA HACIA KARI ABRAZANDOLA MIENTRAS EL AGUIJON LE DA EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO A TK PROVOCANDOLE UNA HERIDA**

**KARI: **¡Tk¡

**TK: **Kari estas bien?

**A KARI LE CAEN UNAS GOTAS DE SANGRE EN EL ROSTRO Y VE QUE TK ESTA MAL HERIDO**

**KARI: **Por qué lo hiciste?

**TK: **Kari mi deber es protegerte

**TK SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y SE PONE ENFRENTE DE KARI PARA PROTEGERLA, EL FLYBEEMON APUNTA NUEVAMENTE A KARI**

**TK: **inténtalo de nuevo si te atreves

**KARI**: TK¡ NOOOOOOO¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A EMITIR UN BRILLO DE SU CUERPO, HACIENDO QUE EL FLYBEEMON DESAPARESCA, LA LUZ SE VEIA A LO LEJOS**

**DAVIS: **que es esa luz?

**YOLEI: **deben ser ellos

**CODY: **deprisa

**LOS 4 ELEGIDOS CORREN RAPIDAMENTE**

**TK SE ASOMBRA DE QUE KARI BRILLA Y VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD PERO SE DESMAYA, TK RAPIDAMENTE LA TOMA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**TK: **Kari…

**KARI: **Tk estas bien?

**TK: **yo debería preguntar eso

**LOS 2 JOVENES SE RIEN DE LO OCURRIDO, TK LLEVA A KARI EN SUS BRAZOS HASTA DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS**

**YOLEI: **que sucedió aquí?

**CODY: **que les paso amigos?

**TK: **estamos bien, Kari sufrió un pequeño desmayo

**YOLEI: **Kari estas bien?

**KARI: **si estoy bien

**DAVIS: **¡TK ya basta¡ no sostengas a Kari de esa forma

**KEN: **por qué te portas así Davis?

**KARI SE INCORPORA NUEVAMENTE, PERO TK CAE TOMANDO SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO **

**TK(MENTE): **esa luz ya la había visto antes, fue cuando Kari ayudo a los Numemons hace años

**KARI**: TK estas sangrando

**KARI SE QUITA SU PAÑOLETA PARA VENDAR A TK**

**KARI**: listo con eso ya esta

**TK**: gracias

**DAVIS**: que fue lo que te ocurrió?

**TK**: no es nada, solo me lastime por tratar de proteger a Kari

**YOLEI**: bueno volvamos a casa, hay mucho de qué hablar

**KEN: **si volvamos

**TK SE TOMA EL BRAZO HERIDO**

**YOLEI: **oye Kari vimos una luz, que era?

**KARI: **pues...como te lo explico

**DAVIS: **ya vámonos tengo hambre

**VEEMON: **yo también

**LOS ELEGIDOS REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL, HABLAN CON IZZY DE LO SUCEDIDO**

**IZZY: **entiendo me comunicaré más tarde con Tentomon para ver que ocurrió realmente

**YOLEI: **te lo encargamos Izzy.

**KEN: **Amigos no sé qué piensen ustedes pero hoy fue un día muy peligroso

**CODY: **estoy de acuerdo con Ken, hoy nos pusieron una trampa

**MIENTRAS LOS ELEGIDOS DISCUTIAN TK EMPIEZA A VER BORROSO Y A SENTIR DOLORES EN EL CUERPO**

**KARI: **estas bien Tk?

**TK: **estoy bien

**KARI: **no sé por qué, pero presiento que algo peor está por venir

**TODOS GUARDARON SILENCIO MIRANDO AL SUELO**

**DAVIS: **porque no le contamos a Tai y los demás acerca de lo sucedido

**CODY: **si pero hagámoslo mañana estoy algo cansado, fue un día lleno de acción

**KEN**: bueno me voy, nos vemos

**CODY: **yo también adiós

**YOLEI: **nos vemos chicos, Kari te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa necesito que me ayudes en unas cosas

**KARI**: claro Yolei cuenta conmigo

**TK EMPIEZA A PERDER LA VISTA**

**TK (MENTE): **que sucede? no veo muy bien

**KARI: **quieres que te acompañe a casa Tk?

**TK: **no te preocupes estoy bien

**DAVIS: **por qué no le haces caso a Kari?

**TK: **huh?

**KARI: **Davis tu…

**DAVIS: **ah vamos, Tk se portó hoy como un héroe

**TK: **gracias por el cumplido, pero por qué?

**DAVIS: **oye si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste Kari estaría lastimada y eso nunca te lo perdonaría

**KARI: **gracias Davis

**DAVIS: **entonces yo me voy ¡adiós¡

**TK SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO POR LA ACTITUD DE DAVIS, Y SE QUEDA A SOLAS CON KARI**

**KARI: **Tk lo que hiciste hoy por mi

**TK: **escucha Kari yo te quiero proteger, es mi obligación a mí no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara

**KARI (SONROJADA): **Tk

**LOS 2 JOVENES SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS**

**TK: **¡oye¡

**KARI: **¡oye¡

**TK: **tu primero

**KARI: **no tu

**TK: **Kari, me puedes decir que es esa luz que vi hoy?

**KARI: **no lo sé?

**TK: **desapareciste al Flybeemon, no es una luz cualquiera

**KARI: **podría decirse que tengo algo de especial

**TK: **desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

**KARI**: tampoco lo sé, pero me da mucho miedo cuando esa luz aparece

**TK**: te da miedo?

**KARI**: es como el sentimiento que tengo cuando me llama el mar oscuro, son casi similares

**TK**: entiendo

**KARI**: podría decirse que me transformo en otra persona y se me hace difícil volver a ser yo

**TK: **Hay alguien además de mí que sabe esto?

**KARI**: no nunca se lo he dicho a nadie

**TK**: ya veo

**KARI**: bueno no pensemos en eso, pensemos en mejores cosas

**TK**: si es verdad, es mejor ir a descansar

**KARI**: bueno Tk nos vemos

**TK**: adiós, oye tu pañoleta

**KARI**: quédatela, me la devuelves después

**TK (SONROJADO)**: está bien

**EN EL MAR OSCURO, DEMON RECIBIA NOTICIAS**

**?(MUJER): **Mi lord

**DEMON: **y bien que tal te fue con los niños elegidos?

**?(MUJER): **era de esperarlo vinieron creyendo que era uno de sus amigos

**DEMON**: esos niños son muy fáciles de engañar

**?(MUJER):** lo que me dejo sorprendida es la Luz que tiene la princesa

**DEMON:** pudiste ver que tan poderosa es?

**?(MUJER): **aunque fue por unos segundos pude ver, que tiene un poder más allá de lo conocido

**DEMON: **lo estás haciendo bien, empieza de inmediato con la siguiente parte del plan

**?(MUJER)**: Si señor comenzaré con la infiltración al mundo real

**DEMON**: Lilithmon quiero que sepas que deposito mi confianza en ti, quiero que traigas a la princesa lo más pronto posible

**LILITHMON: **descuide amo déjemelo a mí

**LA IDENTIDAD DE LA MUJER ERA LILITHMON.**

**KARI LLEGA SU CASA Y TAI LA RECIBE**

**TAI: **hola Kari

**KARI: **hermano

**TAI: **Izzy me llamó y me contó la situación

**KARI: **qué bueno que lo sepas

**TAI: **parece ser que una nueva amenaza ha aparecido

**KARI: **si, así parece

**TAI: **porque estas triste?

**KARI: **…..

**KARI CAMINA A SU HABITACION Y CAE EN SU CAMA**

**TAI: **Gatomon que fue lo que le paso?

**GATOMON: **no lo se debe estar así por Tk

**TAI: **por Tk y por qué?

**GATOMON: **hoy Tk fue herido por proteger a Kari, expuso su vida por cuidar de ella

**TAI: **así que eso hizo

**TAI SE DIRIGE A KARI Y SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA**

**TAI: **Kari dime algo, te sientes mal porque hirieron a TK?

**KARI: ...**

**TAI: **escúchame sé que no te gusta que hieran a los demás solo por protegerte a ti, TK es un buen chico y no es la primera vez que hace eso por ti, ya lo ha hecho otras ocasiones y lo hace porque le importas mucho

**KARI: **hermano porque me dices esto?

**TAI: **no me gusta ver tu rostro triste, arriba ese animo

**KARI: **gracias Tai necesitaba escuchar eso

**TAI: **una pregunta a ti te gusta TK?

**KARI (SONROJADA): **por qué lo preguntas?

**TAI: **buenoel otro día que los vi me dio esa impresión.

**KARI (SONROJADA): **él y yo solo somos amigos

**TAI**: Ahh porque te digo que yo también me enamore de alguien a tu edad, y ustedes harían una linda parejaes todo

**KARI (SONROJADA): ...**

**KARI AL ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE SU HERMANO, PIENSA AL RESPECTO Y SE PONE A RECORDAR LAS COSAS QUE HA VIVIDO JUNTO A TK DESDE QUE ERAN NIÑOS.**

**MIENTRAS EL ATARDECER LLEGABA SU FIN, TK LLEGA A SU CASA**

**TK: **¡ya llegué **¡**

**PATAMON: **parece que no hay nadie

**TK EMPIEZA PERDER LA VISTA, CAMINA A SU HABITACION Y YA EN ELLA SU D-3 CAE AL SUELO Y EL PIERDE EL CONOCIMIENTO.**

**PATAMON: **que te sucede TK? ¡Despierta¡

**TK QUEDA INCONCIENTE EN SU HABITACION AL PARECER LA HERIDA PRODUCIDA POR EL FLYBEEMON EMPIEZA A TENER EFECTO, DESPUES DE 3 HORAS LA MAMA DE TK LLEGA.**

**NATSUKO: **ya llegue hijo, Tk estas despierto?

**LA MADRE ENTRA LA HABITACION DE TK Y LO MIRA RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA, PATAMON PERMANECIA ESCONDIDO**

**NATSUKO: **Tk?

**NATSUKO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SU BRAZO ESTABA HERIDO, TRATO DE DESPERTARLO**

**NATSUKO: **TK que fue lo que te sucedió? está muy caliente, tiene fiebre

**NATSUKO SE LLEVA A TK A UN HOSPITAL, PATAMON SE QUEDO EN LA HABITACION SIN SABER QUE HACER POR AYUDAR A SU AMIGO**

**ESA MISMA NOCHE KARI TENIA UN SUEÑO**

**KARI: **en dónde estoy?

**KARI SE ENCONTRABA EN UN LUGAR COMPLETAMENTE BLANCO, PERO HABIA AGUA QUE LLEGABA HASTA LAS RODILLAS, UNA VOZ SINIESTRA EMPIEZA A HABLAR CON KARI**

**VOZ: **jejeje quieres saber en dónde estás?

**KARI**: tu otra vez?

**VOZ: **que pasa creí que te alegraría escucharme

**KARI: **que quieres ahora de mí, en donde estás?

**VOZ: **siempre estoy detrás de ti, siempre te estoy viendo, siempre te estoy acechando

**KARI: **déjame en paz, porque siempre me sigues a mí

**VOZ: **es inevitable tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro

**KARI (LLORANDO): **ya basta no lo soporto

**VOZ: **jejeje aún recuerdo cuando eras una niña y viniste a mí sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora no quieres saber nada de mí?

**KARI**: de que estas hablando?

**VOZ**: cuando quieras saber la verdad, sabrás donde encontrarme

**KARI**: qué?

**INMEDIATAMENTE KARI DESPIERTA, EL RELOJ MARCABA LAS 03H45, TENIA MIEDO DE RECORDAR ESE SUEÑO, ELLA SE LEVANTA A BEBER UN VASO DE AGUA**

**GATOMON: **que sucede Kari?

**KARI: **Te desperté Gatomon, lo siento lo que sucede es que tenía sed

**GATOMON**: te veo algo preocupada

**KARI: **no enserio, no ocurre nada

**KARI SE DIRIGE AL BALCON**

**GATOMON: **estas bien Kari?

**KARI: **estoy bien solo quiero un poco de aire fresco**.**

**GATOMON: **en qué piensas?

**KARI: **Gatomon a ti te gusta mi forma de ser?

**GATOMON: **pues si, por algo soy tu Digimon, y no solo a mi sino a todos los demás

**KARI: **gracias Gatomon, ven aquí

**KARI ABRAZA A SU DIGIMON Y REGRESA A LA CAMA A DORMIR.**

**EL DOMINGO LLEGO, LAS COSAS PERMANECIERON TRANQUILAS**

**KARI: **¡buenos días Gatomon¡

**GATOMON**:¡buenos días¡ estás muy alegre

**KARI: **hoy voy a visitar a Yolei, me acompañas?

**GATOMON: **claro

**KARI: **bueno me voy a cambiar, desayunamos y nos vamos.

**MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL, TK SEGUIA INCONCIENTE**

**DOCTOR: **¡TAKERU TAKAISHI¡

**NATSUKO: **yo doctor, que le sucede a mi hijo

**DOCTOR: **vera señora, pudimos bajar la fiebre pero parece tener una especie de infección que lo ha dejado en un coma indefinido

**NATSUKO**: que me quiere decir doctor?

**DOCTOR**: no le garantizo que su hijo despierte

**NATSUKO: **puedo verlo?

**DOCTOR: **solo unos 5 minutos

**NATSUKO ENTRA A LA HABITACION Y VE A SU HIJO CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS**

**NATSUKO: **doctor dígame por que Tk tiene los ojos vendados?

**DOCTOR: **parece que su hijo ha perdido la vista, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar un milagro y que cobre la conciencia

**NATSUKO EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**NATSUKO: **Tk despierta por favor

**POR OTRO LADO KARI VISITA A YOLEI.**

**YOLEI: **Hola Kari como estas?

**KARI: **Hola Yolei

**YOLEI**: vamos a mi habitación

**KARI: **que estás haciendo?

**YOLEI: **mira he estado trabajando en el baile de graduación

**KARI: **y cómo vas?

**YOLEI**: ya llevo el 60% del trabajo terminado solo me falta conseguir una banda que toque esa noche

**KARI: **por qué no le pides a la banda de Matt yo puedo hablar con Tk para que te haga ese favor

**YOLEI: **eso había pensado pero no sabía cómo decirlo

**KARI: **ya se le hablaré a TK

**YOLEI: **usa mi teléfono**.**

**KARI: **bien

**KARI INTENTA LLAMAR A CASA DE TK PERO NADIE CONTESTA.**

**KARI: **qué raro nadie contesta

**YOLEI: **ya se subamos a su casa

**KARI: **buena idea

**LAS 2 CHICAS SE DIRIGIERON A LA CASA DE TK, KARI TOCA EL TIMBRE**

**KARI: **Tk estas en casa?

**YOLEI: **la puerta esta con llave

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE TK**

**PATAMON: **me pareció escuchar la voz de Kari

**YOLEI: **vámonos parece que no está en casa

**CODY: **hola chicas que hacen?

**KARI: **hola Cody

**YOLEI: **oh veo que vienes acompañado

**LUCY: **Hola Yolei

**YOLEI**: Kari te presento a la novia de Cody

**KARI**: Hola Lucy

**LUCY**: Hola Kari como estas?

**YOLEI**: espera ya se conocían?

**KARI**: si ya lo sabía, que Davis no te lo dijo?

**YOLEI(MENTE)**:¡ oyy¡ Davis cuando te vuelva a ver, te voy a golpear muy fuerte en la cabeza

**CODY: **yo voy al cine con Lucy y ustedes venían a ver a Tk?

**YOLEI**: si queríamos pedirle un favor pero no está en casa

**CODY: **oh que lastima, nos vemos la película será dentro de 20 minutos

**YOLEI: **¡Nos vemos¡

**KARI: **¡Adiós¡

**YOLEI**: por que Cody tiene tanta suerte?

**KARI**: huh?

**YOLEI**: Ahhhh necesito un novio

**KARI**: calma Yolei no es para tanto

**MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL, MATT LLEGA Y SE ENTERA DE LA SITUACION DE TK**

**MATT: **Tk resiste

**NATSUKO: **tú sabes que fue lo que le sucedió?

**MATT RECUERDA QUE IZZY LO LLAMO PARA DECIRLE ACERCA DE LA TRAMPA QUE LES TENDIERON A LOS CHICOS**

**MATT: **no mamá, cuando Tk despierte se lo preguntaremos

**NATSUKO: **eso espero hijo

**MATT(MENTE): **Tk tienes que despertar, no pierdas la esperanza de vivir

**PASARON LAS HORAS Y TK NO MOSTRABA MEJORIA, MATT Y SU MADRE PERMANECIERON JUNTO A EL**

**EL LUNES LLEGO Y LOS ELEGIDOS FUERON A LA ESCUELA, YA EN CLASE DAVIS Y KARI NOTARON QUE TK NO LLEGABA**

**DAVIS: **parece que TK se ha quedado dormido

**KARI: **tú crees eso?

**DAVIS: **las clases van a comenzar

**PROFESOR: **bien chicos, antes de comenzar dejen decirles que tengo una mala noticia, su compañero Tk Takaishi no vendrá a la escuela

**DAVIS: **qué? y por qué?

**PROFESOR: **su madre estuvo esta mañana, y dijo que no vendrá por que él está grave en el hospital.

**TODO EL SALON EMPIEZA A MURMURAR, EN ESO DAVIS VOLTEA A VER A KARI, Y NOTA QUE ESTA CABIZBAJA**

**DAVIS: **Kari

**KARI EMPIEZA A RECORDAR CUANDO EL LA PROTEGIO, DEL ATAQUE DE FLYBEEMON, COMO LE MENTIA DICIENDO QUE ESTABA BIEN Y SE LE SALE UNA LAGRIMA.**

**PROFESOR: **bien comencemos la clase

**LAS CLASES CONTINUARON HASTA EL RECREO EN DONDE SE REUNIERON LOS ELEGIDOS**

**YOLEI: **¡Tk está en el hospital¡

**KARI: **así es

**CODY: **no entiendo, que fue lo que le sucedió?

**KARI: **…

**DAVIS SE DIO CUENTA QUE KARI ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA, QUE SE PODIA VER QUE CASI LLORA**

**DAVIS: **oigan que les parece si vamos después de clases al hospital

**YOLEI: **buena idea Davis

**CODY: **yo también voy

**KARI: ...**

**LAS CLASES PASARON RAPIDAMENTE Y LOS 4 NIÑOS SE DIRIGEN AL HOSPITAL A VER A SU AMIGO, MIENTRAS MATT LLAMA POR TELEFONO A TAI.**

**TAI: **hola

**MATT: **eres tu Tai?

**TAI: **si soy yo que sucede?

**MATT: **veras estoy en el hospital, TK esta grave

**TAI: **que dijiste? Y desde cuando

**MATT: **desde ayer, oye se encuentra Kari?

**TAI: **todavía no vuelve de la escuela, y por qué la buscas a ella?

**MATT: **quiero que me diga que fue lo que le sucedió a mi hermano

**TAI: **hablas del ataque que sufrieron los chicos, entiendo en cuanto llegue iremos al hospital

**MATT: **gracias amigo, Si puedes llama a los demás

**TAI: **lo haré

**YA EN EL HOSPITAL LOS ELEGIDOS SE ENCUENTRAN CON MATT**

**DAVIS: **miren es Matt

**MATT: **ah son ustedes

**CODY: **como esta TK?

**MATT: **está estable pero no recupera la conciencia

**YOLEI: **podemos verlo?

**MATT: **solo por un momento

**LOS NIÑOS ENTRAN Y VEN A TK CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS**

**DAVIS: **por qué esta así?

**MATT: **pues.. al parecer se ha quedado ciego

**LOS 4 SE QUEDARON HELADOS AL OIR ESAS PALABRAS.**

**CODY: **significa que nunca podrá ver?

**MATT: **eso aún no lo se

**YOLEI: **TK despierta por favor

**KARI LO MIRABA DE LEJOS NO SOPORTABA VERLO ASI, ELLA SALIO CON LOS DEMAS SIN PRONUNCIAR PALABRA ALGUNA**

**DAVIS: **bueno tenemos que irnos se hace tarde

**CODY: **si hoy tengo clase de kendo

**YOLEI: **me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo cosas que hacer

**MATT: **descuiden chicos pueden venir mañana

**CUANDO LOS 4 CHICOS SE IBAN, MATT HACE UN LLAMADO**

**MATT: **Kari puedo hablar contigo a solas

**KARI: **si seguro

**MATT: **veras Izzy me habló ayer de que tuvieron problemas el otro día, me podrías decir que le sucedió a Tk?

**KARI: **bueno veras.

**ASI KARI LE CONTO A MATT TODO LO SUCEDIDO ACERCA DEL ACCIDENTE**

**MATT: **ya veo así que eso paso

**KARI: **Matt enserio lo siento mucho, me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió

**MATT: **no te preocupes, fue solo un accidente ahora debemos creer en que Tk se recuperara

**KARI: **si es verdad, bueno nos vemos

**MATT: **adiós

**KARI SE MARCHABA DEL HOSPITAL MUY TRISTE Y SIN PODER HACER ALGO, SERA ACASO QUE ESTE ES EL FINAL DE TK?, PODRA DESPERTAR DEL COMA?, CUALES SERAN LOS VERDADEROS PROPOSITOS DE DEMON? LEA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO PARA AVERIGUARLO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODIO. 4 CONFLICTOS**

**COMO RECORDARAN, TK FUE HERIDO POR UN FLYBEEMON Y EL VENENO DE ESTE LO HA DEJADO EN UN COMA DEL CUAL NO PUEDE DESPERTAR**, **LA NOCHE LLEGABA A ODAIBA, LOS ULTIMOS RAYOS DEL SOL DESAPARECIAN, UNA HERMOSA JOVEN CAMINABA POR LAS CALLES**

**GATOMON**: vamos a casa Kari

**KARI**: …. No quiero

**GATOMON**: que dijiste?

**KARI**: no quiero perderlo

**KARI MUY TRISTE SE DIRIGE AL PARQUE, SE SIENTA DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL Y COMIENZA A LLORAR**

**GATOMON**: Kari no llores

**KARI**: es mi culpa, por mi culpa no podrá recuperarse

**GATOMON**: estas equivocada, si existe un método

**KARI**: de que hablas?

**GATOMON**: hay una forma de hacer que TK se recupere

**KARI**: de verdad cómo?

**GATOMON**: no lo recuerdas, La piedra de la vida, eso puede curar a Tk

**KARI**: es cierto, lo había olvidado

**GATOMON**: Que quieres hacer?

**KARI**: vamos a buscarla

**GATOMON**: pero Kari

**KARI**: iré, no dejaré que Tk se quede así yo lo salvaré

**GATOMON**: no deberíamos llamar a los demás

**KARI**: quiero hacer esto yo sola, además yo tengo la culpa

**GATOMON**: está bien iré contigo

**KARI SECO SUS LAGRIMAS Y SALIO CORRIENDO A SU CASA, ENTRO RAPIDAMENTE EN SU HABITACION**

**KARI**: ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete¡

**KARI ABRIO LA PUERTA DESDE SU PC**

**KARI**: vámonos Gatomon

**TAI ENTRA EN LA HABITACION, CUANDO LO UNICO QUE VE ES A SU HERMANA ENTRANDO AL DIGIMUNDO**

**TAI**: Kari a dónde vas?

**YA DENTRO DEL DIGIMUNDO, KARI SE DISPONE A BUSCAR LA PIEDRA DE LA VIDA**

**KARI**: bien y a donde debemos ir?

**GATOMON**: debemos seguir la luz de la luna

**KARI**: No hay tiempo que perder

**GATOMON**: si debemos volar hasta donde la luz de la luna brille con mayor intensidad

**KARI**: Bien entonces andando Gatomon **(GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A NEFERTIMON)**

**KARI SUBE A NEFERTIMON Y VUELAN A TODA PRISA, PERO ALGUIEN LAS OBSERVA**

**LILITHMON**: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí no me esperaba esta sorpresa, pero que podemos hacer, es hora de atrapar a la princesa

**KARI**: date prisa Nefertimon

**NEFERTIMON**: tranquilízate la vamos a encontrar

**MIENTRAS TANTO LILITHMON COMIENZA CON SU PLAN**

**LILITHMON**: bien comencemos **¡HECHIZO DEL ESPEJO¡**

**DEL ESPEJO DE LILITHMON APARECE UNA COPIA DE MYOTISMON**

**LILITHMON**: quiero que me traigas a esa niña, mi amo la necesita con suma urgencia.

**EL MYOTISMON ACIENTA CON LA CABEZA Y VUELA HACIA KARI**

**NEFERTIMON**: mira Kari ahí es

**KARI**: es enserio

**NEFERTIMON**: no puedo equivocarme, estuvimos aquí el otro día, ahí dentro tiene que estar,

**KARI**: bien entraré

**NEFERTIMON**: ten cuidado

**KARI (SONROJADA): **oye, no quisiera que mi ropa se moje, crees que deba… tú sabes

**NEFERTIMON**: pues no hay nadie aquí, yo cuidaré de que nadie venga a espiar

**KARI**: bien

**KARI INTENTO QUITARSE LA ROPA PERO DERREPENTE**

**MYOTISMON: ¡ALA ESPELUSNANTE¡**

**KARI**: ¡que¡

**NEFERTIMON**:¡Kari cuidado¡

**NEFERTIMON PROTEGE A KARI DEL ATAQUE DE MYOTISMON Y VUELVE A SER GATOMON**

**KARI**: ¡no puede ser Myotismon¡

**GATOMON**: ese no es Myotismon es otra cosa

**KARI**: Gatomon crees poder con el

**GATOMON**: déjamelo a mí **(GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEWOMON)**

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari busca la piedra de la vida rápido, yo me encargaré de el

**KARI**: ¡buena suerte¡

**KARI SE LANZA AL AGUA, MIENTRAS LILITHMON OBSERVA EL COMBATE**

**LILITHMON**: ¡oh¡ quiero ver que tanto ha mejorado

**ANGEWOMON**: prepárate por qué voy a acabar contigo ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡

**MYOTISMON LO ESQUIVA, ANGEWOMON SE ACERCA PARA DARLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA, HACIENDO QUE MYOTISMON CAIGA AL BOSQUE**

**ANGEWOMON**: Anda sal de tu escondite

**MYOTISMON: ¡LATIGO SANGRIENTO¡**

**EL LATIGO DE MYOTISMON ATRAPA A ANGEWOMON ARROJANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO, ANGEWOMON TRATA SE SAFARSE, PERO MYOTISMON VUELVE A LANZARLA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**ANGEWOMON**: no te saldrás con la tuya

**ANGEWOMON ROMPE EL LATIGO DE MYOTISMON Y LE ACIERTA UN PUÑETAZO**

**MYOTISMON: ¡GRITO DE LA MUERTE¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: eso no funcionará conmigo

**ANGEWOMON ESQUIVA LA TECNICA DE MYOTISMON**

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA A MYOTISMON HIRIENDOLO, ANGEWOMON LO TERMINA CON UNA PATADA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO**

**EL MYOTISMON APARECE VOLANDO RAPIDAMENTE TACLEANDO A ANGEWOMON, MIENTRAS ANGEWOMON CAIA LANZA OTRA FLECHA GOLPEANDOLO EN EL BRAZO**

**POR FIN KARI ENCUENTRA LA PIEDRA DE LA VIDA, LO TOMA Y SALE A LA SUPERFICIE RAPIDAMENTE**

**KARI**: lo logré esta es la Piedra de la vida

**KARI NADA HASTA LA ORILLA**

**KARI**: huh? que me pasa, siento mucho frio por dentro

**KARI EMPIEZA A CONGELARSE**

**LILITHMON**: veo que no sabías lo que pasa cuando tratas de llevarte la piedra sin un buen motivo

**KARI**: Tu?

**LILITHMON**: este lago es conocido por congelar a todo aquel que intente robar la piedra de la vida

**KARI**: que... qué.. Es lo que quieres?

**LILITHMON**: quiero que vengas conmigo

**KARI**: nunca

**LILITHMON**: entonces morirás congelada

**ANGEWOMON Y MYOTISMON SIGUEN PELEANDO, PERO EL ANGEL SE PERCATA QUE HAY ALGUIEN MAS CON KARI**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Oh no Kari¡

**ANGEWOMON VUELA A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA KARI PERO MYOTISMON LA SIGUE**

**LILITHMON**: yo puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio vendrás conmigo

**KARI**: a donde me quieres llevar?

**LILITHMON**: a un lugar que conoces muy bien.

**KARI**: qué?

**KARI SE DESMAYA CON LA PIEDRA DE LA VIDA EN SU MANO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡KAARIII¡

**LILITHMON**: ya no puedes ayudarla

**MYOTISMON TOMA A ANGEWOMON DEL BRAZO, PERO AL VER QUE KARI CORRIA PELIGRO ANGEWOMON LE DA UN CODAZO EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE TOME EL ROSTRO**

**ANGEWOMON**: desaparece para siempre **¡ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL¡**

**LA COPIA DE MYOTISMON ES ELIMINADA, MIENTRAS ESO SUCEDIA LILITHMON SACA UNA BARRA OSCURA MUY DIMINUTA Y LO PEGA EN LA BLUSA DE KARI**

**LILITHMON**: con esto será suficiente.

**ANGEWOMON**: aléjate de ella **¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LILITHMON LEVANTA SU DEDO Y DESPARECE EL ATAQUE DE ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON**: Que hizo? no puedo creerlo

**LILITHMON**: jajajaja me gustaría mucho luchar contigo, pero no puedo, a cambio te tengo un regalo.

**ANGEWOMON**: que dices?

**LILITHMON**: ¡LEVANTENSE GIGADRAMONS¡

**2 GIGADRAMONS APARECEN DEL SUELO **

**ANGEWOMON**: no puede ser

**LILITHMON EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER**

**ANGEWOMON**:¡ESPERA¡

**LILITHMON**: jajajaja nos veremos

**LOS GIGADRAMONS LANZAN UNOS MISILES HACIA KARI Y ANGEWOMON, EL ANGEL RAPIDAMENTE TOMA A KARI EN BRAZOS Y EMPIEZAN A HUIR, Y COMIENZA LA PERSECUCION**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari despierta por favor ¡oh no está muy fría

**MAS MISILES ATACAN A ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON**: tengo que proteger a Kari a cualquier precio

**ANGEWOMON ESQUIVANDO LAS EXPLOSIONES TOMA VENTAJA DEL HUMO Y ENCUENTRA UNA CUEVA Y ENTRA APURADAMENTE**

**ANGEWOMON PONE A KARI SUAVEMENTE EN EL SUELO**

**ANGEWOMON**: tranquila Kari yo te ayudare ¡CURACION CELESTIAL¡

**KARI**: hmmm que sucedió?

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari ya estás bien que bueno

**ANGEWOMON REGRESA A SER GATOMON**

**KARI**: Gatomon te lastimaron? donde esta esa mujer?

**GATOMON**: después te contaré con más detalle ahora no tenemos tiempo, Tk depende de nosotros

**KARI**: tienes razón con esto Tk se aliviará

**GATOMON**: yo voy a evadir a los Gigadramons hasta llegar a la puerta de regreso

**KARI**: bien vamos **(GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN NEFERTIMON)**

**NEFERTIMON**: sujétate bien Kari

**LOS GIGADRAMONS DISPARAN CONTRA LA CUEVA Y EN MEDIO DEL HUMO DE LA EXPLOSION APARECEN NEFERTIMON Y KARI A TODA PRISA**

**KARI**: ¡los engañaste¡

**NEFERTIMON**: ahora hay que llegar a la puerta

**KARI**: si

**DESPUES DE HUIR POR ALGUNOS MINUTOS ENCUENTRAN LA PUERTA DE REGRESO**

**KARI**: ¡ahí está¡

**UN GIGADRAMON DISPARA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL TELEVISOR**

**NEFERTIMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**A 2 SEGUNDOS DE QUE EXPLOTE EL TELEVISOR KARI ENTRA Y REGRESA A SU HABITACION**

**KARI**: Ahhhh

**GATOMON**: Ahhhh

**TAI**: Kari, Gatomon que fue lo que les paso?

**KARI**: hermano? ¡lo logramos¡

**TAI**: porque te fuiste así me tuviste preocupado

**KARI**: lo siento pero no tengo tiempo que perder

**TAI**: piensas salir? mira la hora

**KARI**: esto es más importante para mí, prometo volver enseguida

**TAI**: pero Kari

**KARI**: vamos Gatomon

**KARI ABRE LA VENTANA DE SU HABITACION Y SALTA**

**KARI**: ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA¡ **(GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN NEFERTIMON)**

**TAI OBSERVA COMO SU HERMANA SE VA VOLANDO Y EMPIEZA A PENSAR EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLA**

**TAI**: Kari...

**MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL TK AUN SEGUIA INCONCIENTE, UNA MADRE LLORA DESCONSOLADAMENTE**

**NATSUKO**: hijo si me estas escuchando por favor despierta

**MATT**: vamos mamá no pierdas la esperanza, él se repondrá, yo lo sé

**ENFERMERA**: quisiera pedirles que esperen afuera por favor

**MATT**: enseguida saldremos

**MATT Y SU MADRE SALEN DE LA HABITACION, LA ENFERMERA APAGA LA LUZ DEL CUARTO **

**MATT**: mamá por que no vas a casa a descansar lo necesitas

**NATSUKO**: lo hare y vendré en la mañana

**MATT**: yo también iré a descansar, ven te dejaré en casa

**CUANDO YA TODOS SE FUERON, LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACION DE TK SE ABRE**

**KARI**: Nefertimon espérame aquí

**NEFERTIMON**: si, recuerda que debes ponerlo en su pecho y se aliviará enseguida

**KARI CON LA PIEDRA EN SUS MANOS SE ACERCA A TK**

**KARI**: Tk...con esto te aliviaras

**KARI COLOCA LA PIEDRA DE LA VIDA EN EL PECHO DE TK, DERREPENTE LA PIEDRA EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y DESAPARECE**

**KARI**: Lo hice?

**EL JOVEN SIGUE IGUAL, AL PARECER NO SURTIO EFECTO**

**KARI**: porque no pasa nada?

**LA JOVEN EMPIEZA A LLORAR AL VER QUE SU AMIGO NO REACCIONA**

**KARI**: no, no llegué a tiempo? Tk….

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR SOBRE EL PECHO DE TK**

**KARI**: perdóname, por favor perdóname por mi culpa quedaste así

**A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS DE KARI POR SALVAR A SU AMIGO, TK SEGUIA EN ESE ESTADO DE COMA DEL CUAL AL PARECER NO DESPERTARIA JAMAS**

**KARI**: Tendré que irme no sin antes decirte que te quiero mucho, te he amado en secreto todo este tiempo, pero ya no podré decírtelo nunca

**KARI ENTRE LAGRIMAS SE ACERCA A TK Y LE DA UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS, UNA LAGRIMA LLEGA HASTA LA MEJILLA DE TK, MILAGROSAMENTE TK EMPIEZA A REACCIONAR**

**TK**: hmmmmmmm

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: por qué lloras?

**KARI**: ...

**TK**: tus lágrimas son cálidas, tus labios son suaves, y me da cierta nostalgia quién eres?

**KARI SE TAPO LA BOCA Y LLORANDO SALIO POR LA VENTANA**

**TK: **espera por favor no te vallas

**NEFERTIMON**: lo lograste Kari?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: vámonos

**NEFERTIMON**: Kari te pasa algo?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: solo vámonos a casa

**NEFERTIMON**: está bien.

**YA VOLANDO HACIA SU CASA**

**NEFERTIMON**: porque estas triste Kari

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: no estoy triste, estoy muy feliz

**NEFERTIMON**: la verdad no te entiendo

**KARI LLEGA A SU CASA Y ENTRANDO A SU HABITACION VE A TAI SENTADO EN SU CAMA**

**TAI**: ya llegaste

**KARI**: hermano

**TAI**: por lo que veo has estado llorando

**KARI SE ABALANZA A TAI PARA ROMPER EN LLANTO**

**TAI**: anda llora todo lo que quieras

**KARI SE DESAHOGO EN TAI, DESPUES DE UN RATO**

**TAI**: Kari me gustaría que me contestaras algunas cosas pero será para otro día ya es tarde y hay que dormir

**KARI PARECIA UN LINDO ANGEL DORMIDA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SU HERMANO, TAI LA TOMA Y LA RECUESTA EN LA CAMA**

**TAI**: que descanses

**KARI**: gracias hermano

**TAI APAGA LAS LUCES**

**GATOMON**: Kari

**KARI**: dime

**GATOMON**: esta noche fue brutal

**KARI**: si te entiendo, hoy peleaste muy bien te felicito

**GATOMON**: bueno creo que es momento de contarte todo lo que paso

**KARI**: está bien cuéntame, pero déjame cambiarme de ropa

**MIENTRA KARI SE CAMBIABA DE ROPA GATOMON RECUERDA COMO LILITHMON DETUVO SU FLECHA CELESTIAL CON SU DEDO**

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: esa mujer no es ordinaria

**KARI**: estoy lista empieza a contar que paso después de que perdí el conocimiento

**GATOMON**: está bien

**GATOMON LE CONTO TODO A KARI, DESPUES DE ESO LA JOVEN SE FUE A DORMIR**

**PERO EN SU CESTO DE ROPA UNA LUZ ROJA PALPITABA, ERA LA BARRA QUE LE PUSO LILITHMON A KARI, LA SEÑAL DE QUE LA OSCURIDAD ESTA POR INVADIR EL MUNDO REAL**

**EN EL MAR OSCURO**

**LILITHMON: **la conexión entre Mundo real, El Digimundo y El Mar oscuro está completa

**DEMON**: ahora ya puedes ir por la princesa al mundo real

**LILITHMON**: si mi lord, partiré enseguida

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA MATT Y SU MADRE LLEGAN AL HOSPITAL**

**NATSUKO: **iré a hablar con el doctor tu ve a ver a Tk

**MATT: **si

**MATT SUBE HASTA LA HABITACION, ABRE LA PUERTA Y NOTA QUE LA VENTANA ESTA ABIERTA**

**MATT (MENTE): **huh? por qué la ventana está abierta? habrá sido una enfermera?

**EL MUCHACHO VE A SU HERMANO TODAVIA ACOSTADO SIN MOVERSE**

**MATT: **maldición Tk, por que no despiertas?, si no despiertas te darán por muerto y harás sufrir a mamá, todos sufrirán si tú no te recuperas

**MATT SE SIENTA A LADO DE SU HERMANO **

**MATT: **sabes Patamon está conmigo, quería venir a verte pero no se puede, tú me entiendes

**TK LE ESTABA JUGANDO UNA BROMA A SU HERMANO, EN ESO ENTRO SORA**

**SORA: **Hola Matt como estas?

**MATT: **Mal, me siento triste

**SORA: **como quisiera poder ayudar en algo

**MATT ABRAZA A SORA **

**TK: **Matt te vas a poner a llorar?

**MATT: **claro que no

**SORA: **por qué dices eso Tk que no ves que...huh?

**MATT: **huh?

**TK: **oye Matt no conocía ese lado sensible

**MATT: **Tk acaso tu?

**SORA: ¡**está bien¡

**TK: **claro que estoy bien solo que me vendaron los ojos y no veo nada

**MATT: **¡estas vivo¡

**TK: **por supuesto

**SORA: **es un milagro

**EN ESO ENTRA LA MAMA DE TK**

**NATSUKO: **todo está bien Matt?

**MATT: **pues si

**TK: **Si mamá todo va de maravilla

**NATSUKO: **que bueno yo fui a hablar con el doctor y huh? ¡Tk despertaste¡

**LA MADRE ABRAZA A SU HIJO**

**NATSUKO: **creí que te había perdido hijo

**TK: **tranquila mamá ya estoy bien

**NATSUKO: **Cuando despertaste?

**TK: **pues...

**EN ESO TK TIENE UN FLASHBACK DEL SUCESO QUE TUVO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

**TK: **desperté anoche

**SORA: **ya no te duele nada TK?

**TK: **no Sora me he recuperado por completo

**NATSUKO:** llamaréal doctor

**MATT: **ahora que recuerdo, Tk tu abriste la ventana anoche

**TK: **qué?

**SORA: **de que hablas Matt?

**MATT: **anoche cuando salí deje las ventanas cerradas, pero hoy entre y vi la ventana abierta, alguien estuvo aquí?

**SORA: **hay no exageres Matt debe ser tu imaginación

**MATT: **si tienes razón debe ser cosa mía

**EL DOCTOR ENTRO Y REVISO A TK Y LE QUITO LA VENDA DE LOS OJOS**

**DOCTOR: **dime cómo te sientes?

**TK: **me siento muy bien

**DOCTOR: **pues lo que estoy viendo aquí es un milagro, él está muy sano, voy a darle de alta

**NATSUKO: **gracias doctor

**MATT: **oíste ya puedes ir a casa

**TK LE DIERON DE ALTA Y SE FUE A SU CASA, PERO TK NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN AQUEL BESO, AHORA EN LA PRIMARIA ODAIBA LOS DEMAS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

**DAVIS: **este sándwich esta delicioso, oigan que les pasa?

**YOLEI: **estoy deprimida

**CODY: **no tengo hambre

**DAVIS: **vamos amigos anímense

**KARI: **hola chicos que les pasa? porque esas caras?

**DAVIS: **lo que pasa es que están así por Tk

**KARI: **es eso cierto, chicos

**YOLEI: **si, qué pasará si Tk no regresa, volveremos hacer el equipo de 5 otra vez

**CODY: **no será lo mismo

**DAVIS: **oigan no necesitamos a Tk, resolveremos la crisis del digimundo nosotros solos

**KARI: **no se preocupen ya verán que todo estará bien

**YOLEI**: tú crees eso?

**DAVIS: **llamaré a ken para ir a visitar a Tk a la salida que dicen?

**CODY: **me parece bien

**YOLEI: **si

**KARI: **pues no sé

**KARI LE SONRIE A SUS AMIGOS Y SE DESPIDE**

**KARI: **bueno chicos, me voy nos vemos a la salida

**YOLEI: **yo creo que ella es la más afectada por lo de Tk y no quiere demostrarlo

**CODY: **yo pienso lo mismo.

**DAVIS: **Tk, no entiendo porque Tk es más importante para Kari que yo

**A DAVIS LO DEJARON HABLANDO SOLO**

**LLEGO LA HORA DE SALIDA Y LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO A KEN PARA IR AL HOSPITAL**

**YOLEI: **¡hay¡ por qué se tarda tanto?

**DAVIS: **me dijo que ya venía no seas impaciente

**CODY: **oigan chicos por que no vamos avanzando tal vez nos topemos a Ken en el camino

**DAVIS: **buena idea

**LOS 4 ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR RUMBO AL HOSPITAL, KARI ESTABA MUY SONRIENTE**

**YOLEI: **¡hay lo olvide¡

**KARI: **que sucede?

**YOLEI: **Matt me pidió que le llevara algunos refrigerios

**DAVIS: **y cuando te dijo eso?

**YOLEI: **ayer cuando salíamos del hospital

**CODY: **bueno que esperamos?

**DAVIS: **si vamos

**LOS 4 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGEN A LA TIENDA DE YOLEI**

**YOLEI: **Kari ayúdame a tomar algunas cosas

**KARI: **bien

**YOLEI: **Ustedes 2 espérenme aquí afuera

**DAVIS: **si, si date prisa.

**YOLEI: **Kari puedes ir por unas bebidas a la nevera, yo iré por unos sándwiches

**KARI: **seguro

**KARI SE DIRIGIO HACIA LA NEVERA, PERO CUANDO VOLTEA SE TROPIEZA CON UN CHICO Y KARI CUANDO IBA A CAER ES TOMADA DE LA MANO**

**KARI: **lo siento mucho yo….

**TK: **debes tener más cuidado

**KARI: **...T..K

**TK: **hola Kari

**KARI: **¡TK¡

**KARI GRITA DE EMOCION Y LO ABRAZA**

**KARI: **Tk que bueno que ya estás bien

**TK: **jajáme alegra estar devuelta

**KARI: **yo...

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR SOBRE EL PECHO DE TK, PERO EL LIMPIA SUS LAGRIMAS**

**CODY: **oye Davis ves lo mismo que yo?

**DAVIS: **que cosa? ¡Qué¡ Tk está abrazando a Kari ¡oyy ¡ esto nunca se lo perdonaré

**CODY: **TK ¡ya estás bien¡

**YOLEI**: porque tanto escándalo, necesito las bebidas, ¡ah¡ hola TK íbamos a verte al hospital pero...huh? ¡TK estás bien¡

**TK: **gracias amigos

**DAVIS: **si, si me alegra mucho, ¡ya deja de abrazar a Kari que me enfermas¡

**TODOS RIEN**

**TK SE REUNIO CON TODOS EN LA TIENDA PARA CONTARLES LO SUCEDIDO**

**YOLEI: **enserio no sabes cómo volviste en sí?

**CODY: **en verdad es un milagro

**DAVIS: **yo digo que pura suerte

**YOLEI: **como siempre arruinando los buenos momentos Davis

**TODOS RIEN**

**TK: **mañana regresaré a la escuela

**YOLEI: **es bueno saberlo

**CODY**: ahora que recuerdo Tk, te tenemos una sorpresa

**TK**: enserio? Y que es?

**CODY**: Davis ven conmigo ayúdame a traerlo

**DAVIS**: está bien, vamos

**YOLEI: **Tk, Kari les gustaría comer un postre que hizo mi mamá?

**TK: **me gustaría

**KARI: **no se Tk acabas de salir del hospital, estará bien que comas?

**TK: **de hecho estuve casi 3 días inconsciente y la verdad tengo mucha hambre

**YOLEI: **iré a traerlos espérenme aquí

**YOLEI DEJA SOLOS A TK Y KARI**

**KARI: **Tk estoy muy feliz de que estés bien

**TK: **la verdad yo también estoy feliz de volver

**KARI: **quiero disculparme contigo

**TK: **por qué?

**KARI: **por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa

**TK: **tu culpa?

**KARI: **si, esto no hubiera pasado, si no me hubieras...

**TK PONE SU DEDO EN LOS LABIOS DE KARI**

**TK: **Kari como ya te lo dije ¡siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte¡

**KARI (SONROJADA): **pero...yo...

**YOLEI: **aquí están los postres huh?

**LOS 2 JOVENES SE SEPARAN RAPIDAMENTE PERO YOLEI SE DIO CUENTA DE LA ESCENA**

**YOLEI: **oigan pasó algo aquí?

**KARI (SONROJADA): **no, no pasa nada jajajaja

**TK (SONROJADO): **jajajaja no nada

**YOLEI: **oh entiendo, bueno TK, cuéntame que se siente estar en coma?

**TK LES SIGUIO CONTANDO A LAS 2 CHICAS SOBRE EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTUVO**

**ESA MISMA TARDE EN LA BAHIA APARECIO LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON: **Ahh el mundo real, pronto este mundo entrará en caos

**DEMON: **que tal está el mundo real?

**LILITHMON: **¡oh¡ mi lord lo siento mucho, pero acabo de llegar

**DEMON: **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

**LILITHMON: **enseguida comenzaré amo

**DEMON: **espero resultados

**LILITHMON: **si mi amo** ¡HECHIZO DEL ESPEJO¡**

**LILITHMON SACA DEL ESPEJO UNA COPIA DE METALSEADRAMON**

**LILITHMON: **espero darles una gran sorpresa a esos niños elegidos

**MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS NO SABEN LO QUE ESTA POR SUCEDER, DERREPENTE SE ESCUCHO UN ESTRUENDO A LO LEJOS**

**TK: **que fue eso?

**YOLEI: **se escuchó como una explosión

**KARI: **que será?

**TK**: vamos afuera para averiguarlo

**LOS 3 JOVENES SALEN A LA CALLE Y VEN HUMO A LO LEJOS**

**CODY**: ¡chicos¡

**YOLEI**: miren es Cody

**CODY**: no lo van a creer pero apareció un Digimon en la bahía

**YOLEI**: donde esta Davis?

**CODY**: fue a ver a Ken, parece que tuvo un problema

**TK**: bien vamos, Yolei espera a Davis y a Ken para que después nos alcancen, Kari y Cody vendrán conmigo

**KARI TOMA DEL BRAZO A TK**

**KARI: **no Tk, tu aún no estás en condiciones

**TK: **no te preocupes yo estoy bien, vámonos

**TK, KARI Y CODY SE DIRIGEN A LA BAHIA**

**TK: **Patamon ahora** (PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON)**

**CODY: **Armadillomon** (ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANKYLOMON)**

**KARI: **miren allá

**CODY: **nunca había visto a ese Digimon

**TK: **pero si es Metalseadramon

**KARI: **uno de los DarkMasters

**CODY: **una vez nos contaron acerca de ellos quiere decir que han vuelto?

**TK: **no lo se

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**KARI: **no le hizo nada

**TK: **Cody así no le ganaremos, tendremos que…

**CODY: **si ya lo sé** (ANKYLOMON Y ANGEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A SHAKKOUMON)**

**SHAKKOUMON:¡VISION FULMINATE¡**

**METALSEADRAMON:¡RIO PODEROSO¡**

**LOS 2 ATAQUES CHOCAN, PERO METALSEADRAMON ES MAS PODEROSO**

**KARI: **esto está mal, no podemos contra un Digimon de nivel Mega

**TK: **de donde habrá salido?

**LILITHMON OBSERBAVA EL COMBATE**

**LILITHMON: **que niños más tontos no derrotarán a Metalseadramon con tan poco ¡Metalseadramon destrúyelos ¡

**METALSEADRAMON:¡RIO PODEROSO¡**

**PAILDRAMON: ¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**LILITHMON: **¡oh¡ llegaron los refuerzos

**DAVIS: **amigos están bien?

**KEN: **hola chicos lamento el retraso

**TK: **no está bien

**KEN: **Tk veo que ya volviste

**YOLEI: **vamos a ganarle a ese Digimon

**KARI SE QUEDA VIENDO A METALSEADRAMON.**

**KARI: **oigan ese no es un Digimon real

**DAVIS: **que dices?

**KARI: **yo ya he percibido esta sensación

**YOLEI: **de que hablas?

**LILITHMON: **lo que ella quiere decir es que es mi creación

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRAN HACIA UNA TERRAZA**

**DAVIS: **quien rayos eres tú?

**KARI: **tu otra vez

**LILITHMON: **veo que pudiste salir sana y salva de aquel lago

**KARI LA EMPIEZA VER CON UNA CARA SERIA.**

**TK: **Kari de que está hablando esta mujer?

**LILITHMON: **dime niña no le has dicho nada a tus amigos

**KARI: ….**

**LILITHMON: **qué clase de amistad es la que tienen?

**DAVIS: **¡oyy¡ no la soporto, Paildramon ataca a esa mujer

**PAILDRAMON: **si seguro** ¡RAYO DE VELOCIDAD¡**

**CUANDO PAILDRAMON SE ACERCA, LILITHMON LO TOMA CON 2 DEDOS Y LO ARROJA CONTRA EL PISO**

**DAVIS: **qué? Como lo hizo?

**KEN: **no puedo creerlo

**LILITHMON: **jajajaja, ustedes me divierten mucho

**YOLEI: **Kari digievolucion DNA

**KARI: **si** (AQUILAMON Y GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A SILPHYMON)**

**YOLEI: **atácala Silphymon

**SILPHIMON:¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA¡**

**LILITHMON SOLO SOPLA PARA DEVOLVERLE LA TECNICA A SILPHYMON, GOLPEANDOLO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y ESTRELLANDOLO CONTRA UNA PARED**

**KARI: **¡no Silphymon¡

**YOLEI: **están bromeando no le hemos hecho nada

**LILITHMON: **bueno les daré otra sorpresa** ¡HECHIZO DEL ESPEJO¡**

**AHORA LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN YA QUE DEL ESPEJO APARECE LA COPIA DE MACHINDRAMON.**

**DAVIS**: y ese cuál es?

**TK: **Machinedramon

**LILITHMON: **les dejo jugar con mis juguetes, nos veremos

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE**

**CODY: **se fue

**TK: **no podemos contra ellos son más fuertes

**DAVIS: **pues yo no me daré por vencido, Paildramon digievoluciona** (PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A IMPERIALDRAMON)**

**KEN: **acábalos Imperialdramon** (IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIA A MODO LUCHADOR)**

**CODY: **pero 2 Digimons de nivel Mega contra 1 me parece injusto

**TK: **tendremos que pensar en un plan y rápido

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**MACHINEDRAMON: ¡CAÑONES GIGA¡**

**EL CHOQUE DE LOS 2 ATAQUES PROVOCA UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION, MANDANDO A LOS ELEGIDOS VOLAR**

**SILPHYMON: ¡**oh no¡ están todos bien

**YOLEI: **creo que si

**KEN: **Yolei estas bien?

**YOLEI: **que sucedió?

**DAVIS: **Ken rápido tenemos que buscar una manera de ganarles

**TK: **Davis y Ken encárguense de Machinedramon, nosotros nos encargamos de Metalseadramon

**DAVIS: **no tienes por qué decirlo

**KARI: **Tk recuerdas como vencimos a estos 2 en el pasado?

**TK: **si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero necesitaríamos a Wargreymon

**KARI: **yo tengo un mejor plan

**KARI LE DICE AL OIDO EL PLAN A TK**

**TK: **es brillante estoy seguro que puede resultar

**SHAKKOUMON Y SILPHIMON ATACAN A METALSEADRAMON**

**SILPHIMON:¡ESFERA DE ENERGIA¡**

**SHAKKOUMON:¡DISCOS MORTALES¡**

**LOS ATAQUES NO PARECEN HABERLES HECHO DAÑO**

**KARI: ¡**ahora Tk¡

**TK: **Shakkoumon atráelo hacia aquí

**LOS 2 DIGIMONS ATRAEN A METALSEADRAMON**

**DAVIS: **que tratas de hacer?

**TK: **confía, que yo sé lo que hago

**YOLEI: **se está acercando

**KEN: **ya entiendo Imperialdramon tu también atrae a Machinedramon

**CODY: **nos tienen rodeados

**TK: **cuando les diga todos se quitan de en medio

**LOS 2 DIGIMONS TENIAN A SU MERCED A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**METALSEADRAMON: ¡RIO PODEROSO¡**

**MACHINEDRAMON: ¡CAÑON GIGA¡**

**TK: **¡ahora todos al suelo¡

**LOS 2 ATAQUES DE LOS ANTIGUOS DARKMASTERS SE GOLPEAN ENTRE SI DEJANDOLOS MUY HERIDOS**

**KEN: **es nuestra oportunidad

**DAVIS: **acábalos Imperialdramon

**IMPERIALDRAMON LIBERA UN EMISOR DE SU PECHO QUE EMITE UN RAYO DE ENERGIA MUY PODEROSO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡BLASTER IONICO¡**

**LA GRAN EXPLOSION ACABA CON LOS 2 DIGIMONS, TERMINANDO LA PELEA, CUANDO SE DISPERSO EL HUMO LOS DIGIMONS REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD**

**V-MON: **que te pareció Davis?

**DAVIS: **eso fue increíble

**WORMMON: **ken viste como lo hice?

**KEN: **si lo hicieron muy bien

**DAVIS: **donde están los demás?

**KEN: **mira allí esta Cody

**DAVIS: **¡Cody¡

**CODY: **Davis Ken por aquí

**KEN: **estas bien?

**YOLEI: **como no va estar bien si esta encima mío

**DAVIS: **jajajaja

**KEN: **jajajaja

**CODY: **jajá lo siento Yolei

**YOLEI: **creo que acabamos con los 2

**KEN: **si los derrotamos

**CODY: **oigan este lugar quedo devastado

**DAVIS: **si tienes razón, oigan donde esta Kari?

**YOLEI: **yo recuerdo que antes del impacto estaba con TK

**DAVIS: **hmmm

**DERREPENTE VEN SALIR A TK DE UNOS ESCOMBROS**

**TK: **dame tu mano Kari

**KARI: **wow no quedo nada

**TK: **estas bien, no te lastimaste?

**KARI: **estoy bien, gracias Tk

**TK Y KARI SE SONRIEN**

**KARI: **mira ahí están los demás, ¡aquí estamos chicos¡

**YOLEI: **son Tk y Kari

**CODY: **qué bueno que están bien

**DAVIS ALGO ENOJADO SE ACERCA A TK Y KARI, DAVIS GOLPEA A TK**

**TK: **oye que te pasa?

**DAVIS: **quieres saber por qué te golpee?

**KARI: **Davis ¡basta¡

**DAVIS: **porque eres un tonto

**TK: **que dijiste?

**DAVIS: **como se te ocurre exponer a Kari a ese loco plan tuyo**, **no soporto que trates de hacerte el héroe con ella

**KEN: **Davis detente

**DAVIS: **que hubiera pasado si algo hubiera salido mal, si todos salíamos lastimados Tk, tú no eres el líder, la seguridad de todos era lo primordial

**YOLEI: **tienes razón Davis pero no es para tanto?

**DAVIS: **Tk tu solo traes problemas a los demás

**CODY: **eso no es verdad

**DAVIS: **que no es verdad, el plan de TK casi nos mata

**TK: **estas mal Davis porque estás enojado?

**DAVIS: **mal vas a estar tú cuando te regrese al Hospital

**DAVIS Y TK EMPIEZAN A DARSE GOLPES EL UNO AL OTRO**

**KEN: **deténganse

**CODY: **no peleen

**KARI: **Davis para, tú también Tk

**DAVIS SE DETIENE Y TAMBIEN TK, KARI CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS **

**KARI: **basta no me gusta verlos pelear

**TK: **pero Kari

**DAVIS: **Kari yo

**KARI: **no quiero que sigan peleando por favor

**DAVIS: **está bien Kari haré lo que me pides

**TK: ...**

**DAVIS: **yo me voy a mi casa, no quiero seguir viéndole la cara a este tonto

**TODOS VEN MARCHARSE A DAVIS**

**KEN: **vámonos de aquí la policía está por llegar

**LOS 5 ELEGIDOS SE MARCHAN DEL LUGAR Y SE DIRIGEN AL PARQUE**

**KEN: **oigan hablemos mañana, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

**YOLEI: **está bien Ken te entiendo, te hablaré más tarde

**CODY: **adiós Ken

**KARI: **Tk te duele

**TK: ... **un poco pero estoy bien

**KARI: **que bueno

**CODY: **oigan esa mujer que nos atacó, quién es?

**KARI: **es la misma mujer que vi cuando nos atacaron en el Pueblo del Inicio

**YOLEI: **cómo es que llegó aquí al mundo real?

**KARI: **no lo sé

**CODY: **Y por lo que pude ver es muy poderosa, no pudimos hacerle ningún rasguño

**YOLEI: **es cierto es muy fuerte, será un Digimon?

**TK: **...Cody, Yolei les puedo pedir un favor?

**YOLEI: **claro dinos

**TK: **quiero hablar con Kari a solas por favor

**CODY: **seguro

**YOLEI: **nos vemos después

**DEJARON A TK Y A KARI SOLOS**

**KARI: **que pasa TK?

**TK: **quiero decirte algo

**KARI (SONROJADA): **de que se trata?

**TK: **Davis tiene razón, no debí haberte expuesto al peligro como lo hice

**KARI: **Tk no, no pienses así

**TK: **pero es verdad, que hubiera pasado si algo salía mal?

**KARI: **todo fue mi idea, tú solo la pusiste a prueba

**TK: **es igual, no debí haber regresado, tal vez si me alejo de ti y los demás, estén más seguros

**TK SE EMPIEZA A MARCHAR PERO KARI ABRAZA A TK POR LA ESPALDA LLORANDO**

**TK: **que haces Kari?

**KARI (LLORANDO): **no Tk por favor no te alejes de mí, no dejes que las palabras de Davis te afecten

**TK: **pero...

**KARI (LLORANDO): **todos cometemos errores pero no quiero que por una tontería te alejes de mí

**TK: ... **déjame ir

**KARI (LLORANDO): ... **Tk yo quiero decirte que tú me…

**TAI: **oigan que están haciendo?

**MATT Y TAI LLEGAN Y VEN LA ESCENA, TK Y KARI SE SEPARAN RAPIDAMENTE**

**TK (SONROJADO): **pues yo…ya me iba

**KARI (SONROJADA): ...**

**MATT: **están bien chicos? vimos las noticias sobre el ataque

**TAI: **es por eso que vinimos a buscarlos

**MATT: **y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos

**TAI: **ya me parecía que algo así iba a pasar

**KARI: **te equivocas hermano no es lo que parece

**MATT: **me gustaría que nos contáran que fue lo que sucedió

**TK: **yo me voy nos vemos, Kari les dirá todo lo que paso

**KARI: **no Tk no te vayas**...**

**TK NO HIZO CASO A KARI Y SE MARCHO, TAI MATT Y KARI QUEDARON EN EL PARQUE**

**TAI: **así que eso fue lo que paso

**MATT: **una mujer crea copias de Digimons de un espejo?

**KARI: **así es, pero no sabemos que es lo que quiere

**TAI: **hablarécon Izzy mas tarde para saber qué podemos hacer

**MATT: **iré a ver a TK quiero hablar con el

**TAI: **bueno amigo nos veremos mañana, vámonos Kari

**KARI:... **si

**LOS ELEGIDOS HAN QUEDADO DISTANCIADOS, ESA MISMA NOCHE DEL ATAQUE, TAI Y KARI VEIAN LAS NOTICIAS PENSANDO EN COMO DEBERIAN EVITAR OTRA TRAGEDIA COMO ESTA**

**TAI: **que horror la Bahía quedo destruida

**KARI: ...**

**TAI: **dime Kari, entonces Davis y TK se pelearon?

**KARI: **si

**TAI: **ya veo, oye cambia esa cara

**KARI: ...**hermano como puedo hacer que Tk y Davis vuelvan a ser amigos?

**TAI: **ufff eso es bien complicado, pero recuerda que los buenos amigos se pelean de vez en cuando

**KARI: **y si te dijera que pelearon por mí?

**TAI: **por ti, acaso tu hiciste algo?

**KARI: **yo fui la razón de esa pelea, por eso Tk se quiere alejar de mí y no quiero

**TAI: ...**Kari cuando llegué al parque con Matt te vi abrazando a Tk, acaso tu estas...

**KARI SE LEVANTO Y SE ENCERRO EN SU HABITACION**

**GATOMON: **que te sucede Kari?

**KARI: **estoy triste, porque lo arruiné todo..

**GATOMON: ...**

**KARI SE LANZA A SU CAMA **

**LILITHMON EN CAMBIO REGRESO AL MAR OSCURO**

**LILITHMON: **amo quiero ofrecerle mil disculpas, por no haber traído a la princesa de la luz como tenía planeado

**DEMON: **mientras los niños elegidos estén ahí será difícil conseguirlo

**?(HOMBRE): **veo que Lilithmon no está haciendo las cosas como debe ser

**LILITHMON: **vamos Devimon no me digas que estas celoso

**DEVIMON: **yo hago las cosas con más efectividad

**DEMON: **Devimon veo que ya terminaste con la misión que te encargué

**DEVIMON: **así es mi señor, las criaturas negras que habitan el mar oscuro ya han sido puestos al tanto de la situación y le dan su completa devoción

**DEMON: **me parece que estamos yendo por buen camino, no hay mucha prisa, ya que el digiegg aún no ha mostrado reacción alguna.

**LILITHMON: **entonces me pondré en marcha con la captura de La Princesa de la luz

**DEMON: **esta vez quiero resultados Lilithmon

**LILITHMON: **así será señor

**LA ESCENA CAMBIA CON MATT TRATANDO DE HABLAR CON TK**

**MATT: **entonces Davis y tú se pelearon?

**TK: **si

**MATT: **bueno, Davis no es el chico más maduro que digamos

**TK: **oye Matt tu no me seguiste solo para saber eso verdad?

**MATT: **si tienes razón, vine para que me sacaras de una duda

**TK: **huh?

**MATT: **oye cuando Tai y yo llegamos vimos una escena bastante interesante

**TK: ... **hablas de

**MATT: **si, hay algo entre tú y Kari?

**TK: **bueno pues, no hay nada solo amistad

**MATT: **oye hermano, no mientas, dime que es lo que tienes?

**TK (SONROJADO): **está bien, pero que nadie se entere nunca

**MATT: **está bien es una promesa

**TK (SONROJADO): **pues lo que sucede es que ¡Creo que me enamoré de Kari¡

**MATT: **WOW estás seguro

**TK (SONROJADO): **si

**MATT: **y ella lo sabe?

**TK: **no todavía no se lo he dicho

**MATT: **y por qué no se lo has dicho?

**TK: **lo intento, pero cada vez que quiero algo estúpido pasa y me interrumpe

**MATT: **si suele pasar, oye y desde cuando estás enamorado de Kari?

**TK: **desde que la conocí

**MATT: **y porque lo has tenido guardado todo este tiempo?

**TK: **no lo sé

**MATT: **y cuando se lo piensas decir?

**TK: **no se lo diré nunca

**MATT: **por qué?

**TK: **es mejor así, hoy la puse en un peligro muy grande, y se supone que tenía que protegerla

**MATT: **así que ese es el motivo, Escucha por que no hablas con ella a solas

**TK: **le dije algo que tal vez la hirió y tal vez no me quiera ver

**MATT: **que tonterías dices

**TK: **huh?

**MATT: **tú estás enamorado de ella verdad?

**TK: **pues si

**MATT: **te daré un consejo, cuando tengas una oportunidad reconcíliate, y luego le confiesas lo que sientes por ella

**TK: **una oportunidad, púes el viernes me voy con ella a una excursión para el trabajo final de historia

**MATT: **bien pasarán un fin de semana juntos me parece que es la oportunidad perfecta

**TK: **si tienes razón pero

**MATT: **que te ocurre?

**TK: **y si me dice que no?

**MATT: **te digo una cosa, yo creo que ella está enamorada de ti

**TK: **por qué crees eso?

**MATT: **ustedes han sido amigos mucho tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, y en toda historia la chica se enamora del chico no crees

**TK: **eso no me ayuda

**MATT: **jajajaja lo siento

**TK: **este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella es verdadero, es por eso que quiero protegerla, quiero que ella sea feliz, si algún día algo le sucediera no me lo perdonaría nunca

**MATT: **veo que lo que dices es enserio, de verdad harías cualquier cosa por ella?

**TK: **iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella

**MATT: **bueno te lo dejo a ti, me tengo que ir

**TK: **gracias Matt, siento que me he quitado una gran piedra de encima

**MATT: **nos vemos y descuida no se lo diré a nadie

**TK: **gracias hermano

**TK FINALMENTE A CONFESADO LO QUE SIENTE, PERO A LA VEZ LA SITUACION EMPEORA YA QUE LILITHMON NO DESCANSARA HASTA APODERARSE DE KARI, PODRAN LOS ELEGIDOS DERROTAR A LILITHMON? AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODIO. 5 UNA PUERTA HACIA AQUEL MUNDO**

**COMO TODOS SABEN DAVIS Y TK TUVIERON UNA PELEA Y SE HAN DISTANCIADO, LAS COSAS NO PARECEN MEJORAR MUCHO, ESA NOCHE TK TENIA UN SUEÑO SE ENCONTRABA EN UN LUGAR TOTALMENTE BLANCO, HABIA AGUA QUE LE CUBRIA HASTA LAS RODILLAS**

**TK: **Que lugar es este?

**DE PRONTO VE A KARI QUE VIENE ACERCANDOSE A EL**

**TK**: Kari, que haces aquí?

**KARI NO LO TOMO EN CUENTA Y SIGUIO SU CAMINO**

**TK**: oye a dónde vas? ¡espera¡

**VOZ**: ustedes no pueden estar separados

**TK**: Eh? Quien dijo eso?

**UNA JOVEN MUY HERMOSA APARECE FRENTE A TK, SU CUERPO ESTABA LLENO DE LUZ**

**TK: **Kari eres tú?

**VOZ: **te equivocas**, **yo soy alguien que desea paz y tranquilidad para el digimundo y para tu mundo también

**TK**: el parecido es increíble

**VOZ**: tú, joven que heredaste el espíritu de la esperanza de Teiky, protege la luz del futuro por favor

**TK**: que dijiste?

**VOZ**: un futuro oscuro está por venir, tú y los otros elegidos deben enfrentarlo con mucho valor

**DE PRONTO LA ALARMA SUENA Y DESPIERTA A TK**

**TK: **¡cielos¡ que sueño, y esa chica quién era? Que me habrá querido decir?

**LOS ELEGIDOS COMIENZAN SU CAMINO A LA ESCUELA, POR UNA PARTE DAVIS SEGUIA MOLESTO POR LA RIÑA QUE TUVO CON TK**

**DEMIVEEMON**: Davis sigues molesto por lo de ayer?

**DAVIS**: no lo sé, creo que si

**DEMIVEEMON**: porque no te disculpas con Tk, después de todo ya pasó no?

**DAVIS**: creo que tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no soporto ver que Kari prefiere a Tk

**DEMIVEEMON**: si en verdad la amas déjala ir

**DAVIS**: ¡ay¡ cállate de donde sacaste esa frase?

**DEMIVEEMON**: jajajaja de un programa de televisión que vi ayer

**DAVIS**: jajá muy gracioso, creo que tal vez deba hacer eso

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA GRITOS DE PERSONAS **

**DAVIS**: huh? Que está pasando?

**DAVIS CORRE PARA VER QUE SUCEDIA, Y SE TOPA CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA **

**DAVIS**:¡Vilemons¡ y son muchos

**DEMIVEEMON**: mira Davis

**UNA JOVEN ESTABA SIENDO ATACADA POR UN VILEMON**

**DAVIS**: rápido Demiveemon ayúdala

**DEMIVEEMON**: enseguida Davis **(DEMIVEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN VEEMON)**

**VEEMON**: **¡TOPETAZO DE VEEMON¡**

**VEEMON SALVA A LA JOVEN Y EMPIEZA A PELEAR CON LOS VILEMONS**

**DAVIS: **estas bien?

**CHICA: **gracias por ayudarme

**EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS NOTO QUE ERA UNA CHICA MUY LINDA**

**DAVIS: **vete de este lugar, es muy peligroso

**CHICA: **pero…

**DAVIS: **oye, lo digo en serio

**LA CHICA SE FUE A OCULTAR, Y OBSERBAVA A DAVIS DE LEJOS**

**VEEMON: ¡PUÑOS GIRATORIOS¡**

**DAVIS: ¡**eso es¡ ¡acaba con ellos¡

**VEEMON**: oye Davis son demasiados

**DAVIS**: tienes razón, será mejor deshacernos de ellos rápidamente **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A RAIDRAMON)**

**RAIDRAMON ¡RELAMPAGO AZUL¡**

**RAIDRAMON ELIMINA A TODOS LOS VILEMONS **

**DAVIS: **¡bien hecho¡ será mejor irnos de aquí

**RAIDRAMON**: sube Davis

**DAVIS**: anda llévame a la escuela

**LA CHICA SALE PARA AGRADECERLE A DAVIS, PERO ESTE SE FUE MUY RAPIDO**

**CHICA: **que joven tan valiente

**MIENTRAS TK CAMINABA PENSATIVO A LA ESCUELA**

**TK(MENTE)**: Trataré de hablar con Kari, me disculparé y se resolverá el problema

**CODY**: hola Tk buenos días

**TK**: como estas Cody?

**CODY**: viste las noticias

**TK**: Si, creen que lo de ayer fue un choque de barcos jajajaja

**CODY**: jajajaja

**YOLEI**: hola chicos

**TK Y CODY**: hola Yolei

**YOLEI**: quiero decirles que hoy no estaré disponible

**TK**: que sucedió?

**YOLEI**: tengo mucho que hacer con respecto al baile de graduación

**CODY**: lo había olvidado, tienes mucho que hacer?

**LUCY**:¡hola chicos¡

**YOLEI**: ¡ay no¡ no quiero ver

**TK**: miren es Lucy

**CODY**: hola Lucy, sabes lamento no haber podido ir contigo ayer, porque surgió un problema, lo siento

**LUCY**: te refieres al accidente en la bahía, si todo el mundo estaba como loco

**TK Y YOLEI SE QUEDAN VIENDO CON PREOCUPACION**

**LUCY**: no importa el sábado te invito a mi casa que dices

**CODY**: seguro ahí estaré

**LA NIÑA TOMA DEL BRAZO A CODY Y SE VAN HACIA LA ESCUELA**

**YOLEI**: porque tiene tanta suerte?

**TK**: vamos Yolei, ya verás que algún día conocerás a alguien

**DAVIS**: ¡OOOIIIGAAAN¡

**TK**: mira es Davis

**YOLEI**: pero que está haciendo? Viene en Raidramon

**DAVIS**: hola

**TK Y DAVIS SE QUEDAN VIENDO CON MIRADA DE ODIO**

**YOLEI**: oigan aquí no van a pelear

**DAVIS**: lo que quería decirles es que vi a algunos Vilemons atacar civiles y pues tuve que actuar

**YOLEI**: y nadie te vio?

**DAVIS**: pues no lo se

**DERREPENTE SONO EL TIMBRE**

**RAIDRAMON**: Davis ya es hora

**DAVIS**: Ahh voy a llegar tarde (**RAIDRAMON VOLVIO A SER VEEMON Y LUEGO A DEMIVEEMON)**

**TK**: rápido corran

**LOS ELEGIDOS CORREN PARA DAR INICIO LAS CLASES, TK Y DAVIS ENTRARON AL SALON Y VIERON A KARI EN SU ASIENTO**

**DAVIS**: ¡buenos días Kari ¡

**KARI**: ¡hola Davis¡

**TK Y KARI SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS EN ESO ENTRO LA MAESTRA**

**MAESTRA**: ¡buenos días chicos¡ espero que estén preparando todo para el fin de semana, porque partiremos el viernes por la tarde

**TK VOLTEA A VER A KARI PERO ELLA SE VEIA TRISTE, A LA HORA DE SALIDA, TK SE ARMO DE VALOR PARA PODER HABLAR CON ELLA, KARI IBA CAMINANDO POR EL PARQUE, PERO TK LA ALCANZA**

**TK: **¡Kari ¡

**KARI VOLTEA **

**KARI: **¡Tk¡

**TK: **oye podemos hablar?

**KARI: **seguro

**TK Y KARI SE SIENTAN DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL**

**KARI: **y que quieres hablar conmigo?

**TK: **lo que pasa es que….. Quiero disculparme contigo

**KARI: …..**huh?

**TK: **fui un estúpido al dejarme llevar por Davis y no debí tratar de alejarme de ti

**KARI (SONROJADA): **sé que lo dices enserio

**TK: **huh?

**KARI**: sabes yo no sabría que hacer sin ti

**TK**: jeje

**KARI**: jeje entonces somos amigos de nuevo

**TK**: nunca deje de serlo

**PATAMON Y GATOMON MIRABAN DESDE ARRIBA DEL ARBOL**

**GATOMON**: qué bueno que se reconcilien

**PATAMON**: si ya no soportaba ese ambiente tan pesado

**KARI**: y bueno el viernes nos vamos de excursión

**TK**: sí, creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho

**KARI**: pero que hay con aquella mujer que ataco ayer?

**TK**: bueno Izzy dijo que investigaría, pero no se

**KARI**: bueno quiero ir a casa estoy cansada y tengo hambre

**TK**: ven yo te acompaño

**KARI**: gracias

**TK**: oye quieres un helado?

**KARI**: sí, quiero uno de fresa por favor

**DESPUES DE ESO LOS 2 ELEGIDOS SE MARCHAN DEL PARQUE, MIENTRAS QUE DE LAS SOMBRAS APARECE LILITHMON **

**LILITHMON**: así que se van de excursión? Jeje pues tendré que cambiar de planes

**QUE ES LO QUE TRAMA AHORA LILITHMON?, TK CAMINABA JUNTO A KARI PARA DEJARLA EN SU CASA, LOS 2 IBAN RIENDO CUANDO DE PRONTO**

**CHICA: ¡**disculpen¡

**TK Y KARI MIRARON HACIA ATRÁS**

**CHICA: **ustedes son del sexto de primaria verdad?

**TK: **pues sí, te conocemos?

**CHICA: **no, no me conocen, de hecho me gustaría que me ayudaran a buscar a alguien

**KARI**: acaso está en el mismo salón que nosotros?

**CHICA**: si verán, hoy en la mañana un chico muy valiente me ayudó de unos monstruos que me atacaron

**TK PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE KARI Y RETROCEDIERON UNOS PASOS**

**TK**: unos monstruos dices?

**CHICA**: si hace unos años dijeron que se llamaban digimons

**KARI**: digimons?

**CHICA**: si, pero yo no quiero hablar de eso, quiero encontrar al chico que me salvó

**KARI**: pues dime cómo era?

**CHICA**: pues llevaba unos googles y tenía un monstruo azul que lo acompañaba

**TK Y KARI SE MIRAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**KARI**: ¡Davis ¡

**TK**: ¡Davis ¡

**CHICA**: se llama Davis y en donde lo puedo encontrar?

**KARI**: pues…

**TK**: oye no nos dijiste tu nombre?

**CHICA**: me llamo Naomi

**TK**: Ahh pues veras Naomi nos gustaría mucho ayudarte pero nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, así que ¡Adiós¡

**TK TOMA A KARI DE LA MANO Y SE VAN CORRIENDO**

**KARI: **por qué hiciste eso Tk?

**TK: **ella sabe de Davis y Veemon si dejamos que se entere tendremos problemas

**KARI: **pero se veía muy ilusionada

**TK: **si yo también me di cuenta

**KARI**: oye ella habló de un ataque de monstruos

**TK**: olvide decírtelo, hoy en la mañana Davis dijo que se enfrentó a unos Vilemons tal vez sea ahí que salvo a esa chica

**KARI**: hmmm puede ser

**TK**: bueno aquí está tu edificio

**KARI**: si

**TAI**: Hola chicos que tal

**TK**: Hola Tai

**KARI**: hermano ya llegaste

**TAI SE DIO CUENTA QUE TK TOMABA LA MANO DE KARI**

**TAI**: oigan ustedes dos cada día están más unidos verdad?

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: de que hablas Tai?

**TK SE PERCATA QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE KARI Y LA SUELTA RAPIDAMENTE**

**TK: **no vayas a pensar mal Tai

**TAI: **no descuida, me enteré que se van de excursión

**KARI: **si nos vamos el viernes

**TAI: **bien

**TK: **oigan tengo que irme a casa tengo que hacer muchas cosas

**TAI: **bueno nos vemos el viernes

**KARI: **Hasta luego Tk

**DESPUES DE ESO PASO EL JUEVES Y POR FIN**, **HABIA LLEGADO EL VIERNES DIA DEL VIAJE, TODO EL SALON SE HABIA REUNIDO EN LA ESTACION DE TREN**

**TAI**: llevas todo

**KARI**: si, te extrañare

**TAI**: cuídate, oye te llevas a Gatomon?

**GATOMON**: si Tai estoy aquí adentro

**KARI**: jajajaja

**TAI**: jajajaja

**MATT**: Hola chicos

**MATT Y TK LLEGAN A LA ESTACION**

**TAI**: hola Matt, TK

**KARI**: hola

**MATT**: espero que ustedes dos se diviertan mucho

**TK**: si, cualquier cosa nos llamas por la terminal -D

**MATT**: no te preocupes, las cosas están tranquilas, además llamaremos a Ken y los demás en caso de emergencia

**DAVIS**: ¡Oigan muchachos¡

**TAI**: es Davis

**DAVIS TIENE UN ENCUENTRO DE MIRADAS CON TK**

**MATT**: que te pasa Davis?

**DAVIS**: este será un fin de semana increíble

**TAI**: nunca cantes victoria sin haber peleado

**DAVIS**: vamos Tai no seas así, no ha habido problemas en los últimos días así que no hay de qué preocuparse

**NAOMI**: ¡al fin te encontré¡

**TK Y KARI SE SORPRENDEN**

**DAVIS**: eh?

**KARI**: es la chica del otro día

**NAOMI**: Hola Davis

**DAVIS**: quien eres tú?

**NAOMI**: no me recuerdas? soy la chica que salvaste hace unos días

**DAVIS**: Ahh si ya me acuerdo de ti

**TAI**: oye Matt te diste cuenta esa chica es muy bonita

**MATT**: es una suerte para Davis que tenga a alguien tan bonita que le preste atención

**DAVIS**: y como me encontraste?

**NAOMI**: veras, estuve averiguando, y descubrí que hoy tendrías una excursión

**DAVIS**: Ah que bueno, oye y que puedo hacer por ti?

**NAOMI**: verás quería demostrarte mi agradecimiento por lo que hiciste ese día

**DAVIS**: enserio no es para tanto

**NAOMI**: déjame recompensarte

**LA JOVEN SE ACERCA A DAVIS Y LO BESA EN LA BOCA, TODA LA CLASE SE SORPRENDIO AL VER ESA ESCENA**

**DAVIS: **¡oye¡ ¡espera¡ que estás haciendo?

**NAOMI**: solo quería demostrarte mi agradecimiento

**DAVIS**: pero hay otras formas no lo crees?

**NAOMI**: acaso ya tienes novia y por eso no quieres besarme?

**DAVIS**: pues…

**DAVIS SE QUEDA VIENDO A KARI**

**DAVIS**: si mira ella es mi novia

**KARI**: ¡te volviste loco¡

**TAI SE ACERCA PARA GOLPEAR A DAVIS EN LA CABEZA**

**TAI**: ¡has perdido el cerebro¡

**DAVIS**: tenía que intentarlo

**NAOMI**: no te entiendo?

**MAESTRA**: Naomi hija que está sucediendo?

**DAVIS**: hija? Naomi esta bruja es tu madre?

**TAI Y MATT GOLPEAN OTRA VEZ EN LA CABEZA A DAVIS**

**MATT: **oye respeta a tus mayores

**NAOMI:** mamá él fue el chico que me salvó el otro día

**MAESTRA: **vaya Sr Motomiya, si cree que por ayudar a mi hija, se salvará de una mala calificación está completamente equivocado

**NAOMI:** mamáno seas duro con el

**MAESTRA**: habláremos de esto después, ¡bien chicos cada uno tiene su ticket aborden el tren¡

**TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE SUBIERON AL TREN, HABIA MUCHA EMOCION, KARI POR LA VENTANA SE DESPIDE DE TAI, MIENTRAS QUE MATT CON LA MIRADA LE DESEO BUENA SUERTE A TK**

**MAESTRA**: bien los quiero separados, las niñas del lado derecho y los chicos del izquierdo

**DAVIS SE SENTO EN EL ULTIMO LUGAR**

**DAVIS**: ¡maldición¡ yo quería sentarme a lado de Kari

**TK**: oye Davis ya no hay más lugares, tú crees que pueda sentarme aquí

**DERREPENTE DAVIS VIO QUE NAOMI SE DIRIGIA HACIE EL**

**DAVIS**: ¡adelante¡ ¡siéntate¡ ¡aquí no hay problema¡

**NAOMI**: Davis espero disfrutar mucho este viaje contigo

**DAVIS**: si yo también

**EL TREN DIO MARCHA**

**TAI**: Ahí van...

**MATT**: espero que les vaya bien

**TAI**: oye y que averiguaste?

**MATT**: pues nuestras sospechas eran ciertas

**TAI**: lo sabía

**MATT**: y tu descubriste algo?

**TAI**: si, Kari no me lo dijo pero yo sé que ella está enamorada de Tk

**MATT**: en cambio Tk si me lo dijo

**TAI**: bueno tenía que pasar algún día no lo crees?

**MATT**: oye yo creo que harían una linda pareja

**TAI**: si yo también lo creo, además están en la edad para enamorarse, yo me enamoré de Sora a esa edad

**MATT**: Ya fue suficiente, veremos qué pasa, tal vez algo positivo salga de todo esto

**YA EN EL TREN DAVIS ANDABA ALGO INQUIETO**

**TK**: oye Davis que sucede?

**DAVIS**: estoy mirando donde se sentó Kari

**TK**: pues ella está en el segundo asiento junto a la ventana

**DAVIS**: como sabes eso?

**TK**: ella le gusta sentarse junto a la ventana

**DAVIS**: ¡maldición¡ como lo haces?

**TK**: que cosa?

**DAVIS**: que ella te preste más atención a ti que a mí

**TK**: yo he sido amigo de Kari desde niños, tú apenas la conociste cuando estaban en cuarto, y aun así no sabes casi nada sobre ella

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**CHICO**: oye Motomiya

**DAVIS**: dime Steve

**STEVE**: recuerda que el próximo viernes tendremos un juego por la semifinal de futbol

**DAVIS**: lo había olvidado

**STEVE**: también escuche que besaste a la hija de la maestra

**DAVIS**: eso fue un accidente

**IAN**: oye Motomiya estamos hablando con los otros chicos sobre con quien irán al baile de graduación

**DAVIS**: de verdad? Acaso ya tienen pareja

**IAN**: yo todavía no y tú?

**DAVIS**: pues todavía no

**IAN**: que me dices tú Takaishi

**TK**: pues no tengo pareja todavía

**STEVE**: pues yo iré con Dina

**DAVIS**: pues te felicito

**IAN**: yo quiero invitar a Sheila

**DAVIS**: te deseo suerte

**STEVE**: a quien piensas invitar Davis?

**DAVIS**: pues te seré sincero yo invite a Kari, pero me rechazó

**IAN**: No te ofendas amigo pero Kari es mucho para ti

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**STEVE**: además Kari ya tiene pareja

**TK Y DAVIS RESPONDEN MUY ENOJADOS**

**TK**: ¡Qué¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Qué¡

**STEVE**: oigan que les pasa a ustedes dos?

**DAVIS**: de donde sacaste esa información?

**STEVE**: pues me lo dijo Adam

**DAVIS**: donde esta Adam?

**ADAM**: me buscaban?

**DAVIS**: de donde sacaste eso de que Kari ya tiene pareja?

**ADAM**: pues yo ayer la invité, pero me dijo que ya tenía pareja, creo que es del equipo de Básquet

**DAVIS**: equipo de básquet? Tk fuiste tú?

**TK**: te juro Davis que yo no he sido

**ADAM**: no, no es Takaishi

**DAVIS**: qué?

**ADAM**: creo que es Jared

**DAVIS**: Jared? No puede ser

**TK SE SINTIO MUY MAL AL ESCUCHAR ESA NOTICIA**

**TK: **Jared esta en mi equipo, es posible que sea cierto

**DAVIS: **todo esto es culpa tuya Tk, te dije que la invitaras

**TK: **vamos Davis ambos tenemos la culpa

**DAVIS: **es cierto, oye

**TK: **huh?

**DAVIS: **quiero disculparme por todas las peleas que hemos tenido hasta ahora

**TK: **creí que me odiabas?

**DAVIS: **bueno hagamos una tregua

**TK: **como quieras

**MIENTRAS DEL OTRO LADO KARI ESTABA LEYENDO UN LIBRO Y NAOMI SE SIENTA ALADO DE ELLA**

**NAOMI: **hola

**KARI: ¡**ah¡ hola Naomi, oye lamento haber salido corriendo el otro día

**NAOMI**: no te preocupes, me gustaría que seamos amigas

**KARI**: hmmm pues claro

**NAOMI**: bueno me gustaría que me ayudes

**KARI**: y en que puedo ayudarte?

**NAOMI**: ayúdame a que Davis sea mi novio

**KARI**: qué?

**NAOMI**: acaso no se puede?

**KARI**: no es eso, solo que es muy extraño que alguien se interese así en Davis

**NAOMI**: me ayudarás?

**KARI**: veré que puedo hacer, si

**NAOMI**: gracias, se ve que eres una chica muy gentil

**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DE VIAJE EN TREN, LLEGAN A LA CIUDAD DE NARA, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS BAJAN DEL TREN ALGO CANSADOS**

**DAVIS: **ay mi espalda, que viaje más pesado

**MAESTRA: **bien chicos quiero el grupo de las chicas y los chicos separados, síganme

**EL GRUPO SE SUBE A UN AUTOBUS QUE LOS LLEVA A UN HOTEL DE LUJO, PERO NO CONTABAN QUE ALGUIEN LOS VENIA SIGUIENDO**

**LILITHMON: **bonito lugar, creo que convertiré este lugar en un infierno jajaja

**LOS JOVENES LLEGAN AL HOTEL, TK TENIA SUS OJOS PUESTOS EN KARI, SE REGISTRAN Y EL GRUPO SUBIO HASTA EL QUINTO PISO, LOS JOVENES DISFRUTABAN DE LAS HABITACIONES CON VISTA AL LAGO, KARI SALE AL BALCON Y MIRA UN HERMOSO ATARDECER**

**KARI**: qué lugar tan bonito

**GATOMON**: Kari puedo salir?

**KARI**: espera un poco lo que sucede que otra niña está aquí también

**NAOMI**: vaya Kari nos tocó la misma habitación

**KARI**: si

**NAOMI**: en donde estará Davis?

**KARI**: mira todos están saliendo a los balcones, ¡busquemos¡

**EN EL PISO DE ABAJO**

**DAVIS**: a por fin un descanso

**DEMIVEEMON**: oye Davis esta cama está muy cómoda

**TK**: bueno por lo menos los digimons podrán andar libre en la habitación

**DAVIS**: Tk?, así que nos tocó la misma habitación que mala suerte tengo

**TK**: créeme tampoco es de mi agrado

**PATAMON**: oigan no se peleen y disfrutemos de la vista

**DAVIS SALE AL BALCON**

**DAVIS**: el aire está muy agradable

**NAOMI**: Davis ahí estas?

**DAVIS**: eh?

**KARI**: hola Davis

**DAVIS**: vaya mi suerte no es tan mala, están justo arriba de nosotros

**NAOMI**: Davis que te parece si más tarde cenamos juntos?

**DAVIS**: eh.. pues supongo que si

**NAOMI**: bien nos vemos en el restaurant

**DAVIS**: si claro

**TK NO SALIO A VER EL PAISAJE SINO QUE SE QUEDO EN CAMA**

**PATAMON**: que te sucede Tk? La vista es muy bonita

**TK**: lo veré más tarde

**DAVIS**: Tk tengo un problema

**TK**: y ahora que te sucede?

**DAVIS**: pero que actitud, oye Naomi me invito a cenar que hago?

**TK**: escucha esa chica está enamorada de tí

**DAVIS**: lo sé

**TK**: lo sabes?

**DAVIS**: te diré la verdad creo que esa chica me gusta, pero no quiero herir a Kari y me siento confundido

**TK**: ¡bah¡ créeme no vas a herir a nadie saliendo con esa chica

**DAVIS**: ¡de verdad¡ entonces saldré con ella

**LA NOCHE LLEGO, EL CIELO ERA ESTRELLADO, UN JOVEN RUBIO SE ASOMA AL BALCON**

**TK(MENTE)**: porque me siento tan molesto? Al fin y al cabo solo somos amigos

**KARI**: Tk?

**TK MIRA HACIA ARRIBA**

**KARI**: porque no estuviste en la cena?

**TK**: no tenía hambre

**KARI**: de verdad? Te noto algo molesto que sucede?

**TK**: no lo sé

**KARI**: oye te quería pedir que cuides a Gatomon

**TK**: porque?

**KARI**: bueno Naomi está en la misma habitación y no me gustaría que lo vea

**TK**: bien

**KARI**: oye Tk podemos ir al lago?

**TK (SONROJADO):** qué?

**KARI**: es que desde que lo vi he querido acercarme

**TK**: está bien

**LOS 2 JOVENES SALEN A CAMINAR HASTA EL LAGO**

**KARI**: que hermoso es esto

**KARI CAMINA HASTA EL MUELLE Y TK SE QUEDA EN LA ORILLA**

**KARI**: que sucede Tk?

**TK**:….

**KARI**: estas muy callado

**TK**: no, no me pasa nada

**KARI**: presiento que algo te molesta

**KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO TOMA DE LA MANO **

**KARI: **dime que te pasa?

**AL OIR LA VOZ DE KARI, TK DECIDE HABLAR**

**TK: **Kari escucha lo que sucede es que…

**KARI(MENTE):** parece que esta vez lo dirá

**TK**: verás lo que pasa es que escuche el rumor de que ya tienes pareja para el baile

**KARI**: Ahh? Es eso?

**TK**: es solo un rumor verdad?

**KARI**: pues sí, es verdad, ya tengo pareja

**TK SINTIO COMO SI LE DIERAN UNA PUÑALADA**

**TK**: ¡oh¡ ya veo

**KARI**: era eso lo que te molestaba?

**TK**: pues sí, quiero decir no, no es eso

**KARI LE SONRIE**

**KARI:** vamos regresemos

**CUANDO TK Y KARI REGRESAN AL HOTEL, LILITHMON APARECE EN MEDIO DEL LAGO**

**LILITHMON**: este lugar es perfecto para capturar a la princesa

**TK ENTRA A SU HABITACION Y SE TIRA A SU CAMA, ESTABA TRISTE**

**PATAMON**: Tk que sucedió?

**TK**: nada

**GATOMON**: estas bien?

**TK**: si

**DAVIS**: Ahh comí mucho

**DEMIVEEMON**: Davis me trajiste algo?

**DAVIS**: les traje a todos

**DAVIS NOTO QUE TK ESTABA RECOSTADO BOCA ABAJO**

**DAVIS**: oye rubio no quieres comer?

**TK**: no

**DAVIS**: como quieras mientras menos bocas más para mi

**LA NOCHE PASO Y LLEGO LA MAÑANA DE SABADO, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE REUNIERON A LAS AFUERAS DEL HOTEL, PATAMON GATOMON Y DEMIVEEMON SALEN POR EL BALCON A PASEAR POR EL LAGO**

**MAESTRA: **bien chicos, ahora mismo nos vamos en dirección al museo

**DAVIS**: oiga maestra tenemos que caminar?

**MAESTRA**: Sr Motomiya esto ya es parte de su examen, recorrer la ciudad es parte del trabajo

**DAVIS**: lo siento no lo sabía

**NAOMI**: Davis si quieres te puedo ayudar

**DAVIS**: gracias

**Y ASI PASO TODO EL DIA, HASTA QUE EN LA TARDE EL GRUPO REGRESO AL HOTEL**

**TK: **bueno con esto creo que ya terminamos con todo el trabajo

**KARI**: si, que bueno y lo mejor de todo es que todavía tenemos el Domingo para disfrutar

**TK**: oye Kari yo te quería decir que….

**DE PRONTO MUCHAS CHICAS RODEAN A KARI**

**CHICA**: Kari esta noche todas las chicas iremos a pasear por la ciudad vienes con nosotras?

**KARI**: pues… claro

**TODAS LAS CHICAS SE VAN**

**KARI**: bueno que querías decirme?

**TK**: pues, ya no nada, solo quería invitarte al mirador esta noche

**KARI**: oh lo siento Tk

**TK**: bueno en ese caso préstame tu cámara, quiero llevarle un recuerdo a mi mamá

**KARI**: seguro

**AL FINAL LLEGO LA NOCHE, EL GRUPO DE CHICAS SE MARCHABA, TK MIRABA A KARI DESDE EL BALCON Y SE SENTIA UN POCO TRISTE**

**TK(MENTE)**: bueno se nota que yo no estoy destinado para ella, será mejor que me olvide para siempre de este sentimiento

**PATAMON**: Tk que sucede?

**TK**: no nada, oigan que les parece si me acompañan al mirador

**GATOMON**: gran idea yo quiero ir

**PATAMON**: y donde está el mirador?

**TK**: pues del otro lado del lago

**GATOMON**: ¡andando¡

**DAVIS**: oigan a dónde van?

**GATOMON**: vamos al mirador vienes?

**DAVIS**: seguro, igual no tengo nada que hacer

**LOS 2 ELEGIDOS SE MARCHAN DEL HOTEL RUMBO AL MIRADOR, MIENTRAS QUE EN LAGO LILITHMON EMPEZARA CON SU PLAN**

**LILITHMON: **veamos a cual usaré ahora?

**DEVIMON: **que sucede estas indecisa?

**LILITHMON: **Devimon? Que estás haciendo aquí?

**DEVIMON**: vine a ver como haces tu trabajo

**LILITHMON**: ¡bah¡ eres un insolente

**DEVIMON**: déjame hacer esto a mí

**DE PRONTO DEVIMON ABRE UNA PUERTA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO**

**DEVIMON**: ven aquí ¡Marinedevimon¡

**MARINEDEVIMON APARECE EN EL LAGO**

**LILITHMON**: el Sr Demon se molestará si usas uno de sus digimons

**DEVIMON**: jajaja de todos modos sirve para la misma causa, bueno el resto te lo dejo a ti yo regresaré, te deseo suerte

**DEVIMON REGRESA AL MAR OSCURO **

**LILITHMON: **ese miserable de Devimon, el muy tonto cree que puede traicionar al Sr Demon, pero eso no importa ahora, es hora de comenzar ¡ve Marinedevimon¡

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK Y DAVIS LLEGAN AL MIRADOR**

**TK**: ufff esto sí que ha sido bien alto

**DAVIS**: ya no puedo más

**GATOMON**: Ahh que cansancio

**PATAMON**: descansemos

**TK**: si pero que vista, se ve todo muy bien desde aquí

**POR OTRO LADO KARI CAMINABA JUNTO AL GRUPO DE CHICAS PERO DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UN RUGIDO A LO LEJOS**

**CHICA: **oigan escucharon eso?

**DE PRONTO UNA EXPLOSION SE ESCUCHA Y MUCHA GENTE EMPIEZA A CORRER**

**KARI(MENTE): **que está pasando?

**KARI SE DA CUENTA QUE MARINDEVIMON ESTA DESTRUYENDO TODO LO QUE VE A SU PASO**

**KARI**: no puede ser

**EN MEDIO DE TANTA GENTE CORRIENDO Y LA CONFUSION, KARI DECIDE SEPARARSE DEL GRUPO PARA BUSCAR A TK, ELLA LLEGA A UN CALLEJON Y SACA SU TERMINAL-D**

**KARI**: Tk necesito tu ayuda

**DE PRONTO UN RAYO OSCURO DESTRUYE LA TERMINAL DE KARI**

**KARI: **¡oh no¡

**LILITHMON**: hola niña veo que es nuestro destino encontrarnos

**KARI**: tu aquí?

**LILITHMON**: vine a dar un paseo y me encuentro contigo que coincidencia no lo crees?

**KARI**: que te propones destruyendo esta ciudad?

**LILITHMON**: jejeje eres una niña muy rebelde pero te diré algo, yo solo vine hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo

**KARI**: pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

**LILITHMON**: estas segura?

**KARI**: que me quieres decir?

**LILITHMON**: digamos que yo se muchas cosas de ti, pero hay algo en especial que me llama la atención

**KARI**: y qué es?

**LILITHMON**: pues… tu miedo a la oscuridad

**MIENTRAS TANTO TK Y LOS DEMAS SE PREPARAN PARA VOLVER**

**TK**: bueno eso es todo regresemos al hotel

**DAVIS**: si ya me dio hambre

**GATOMON**: TK mira

**TK**: que sucede?

**PATAMON**: allá, hay explosiones

**DAVIS**: que está sucediendo?

**TK USA LA CAMARA DE KARI PARA VER A LO LEJOS**

**TK**: rayos no pude ser

**PATAMON**: que viste?

**TK**: un monstruo está atacando la ciudad

**GATOMON**: qué?

**TK**: vamos me da la impresión de que Kari está en problemas **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PEGASUSMON)**

**DAVIS: **si vamos

**KARI SE SORPRENDIO POR LAS PALABARAS DE LILITHMON**

**KARI**: como que mi miedo a la oscuridad, tú como sabes eso?

**LILITHMON**: te dije que yo se muchas cosas sobre tí, incluso sé cuál es la causa

**KARI**: tú lo sabes?

**LILITHMON**: así es

**KARI**: quiero saberlo

**LILITHMON**: pues este no es buen lugar para hablar, que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado

**KARI**: qué?

**LILITHMON**: ahora quiero ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer como princesa de la luz

**KARI**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: quiero que mires con dirección al lago

**KARI VOLTEA A VER EL LAGO, DE PRONTO SIENTE COMO EL MAR OSCURO LA EMPIEZA A LLAMAR**

**KARI**: no, no quiero, no quiero ir ahí

**LILITHMON**: lo que ves ahí es la puerta al Mar oscuro, ahí dentro están las respuestas a todas tus preguntas

**KARI**: no por favor, no me lleves ahí

**LILITHMON(MENTE): **la influencia del digiegg en ella es muy avanzada, me sorprende que aún este viva

**DE PRONTO KARI SE TOMA LA CABEZA Y EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**KARI**: no, no me lleves

**LILITHMON**: tendré que acelerar el proceso

**LILITHMON USA UN PODER OSCURO Y LO LANZA CONTRA KARI, HACIENDO QUE ELLA CAIGA EN UNA ESPECIE DE TRANCE**

**LILITHMON**: ¡listo¡ la princesa ha sido capturada, ahora quiero que te dirijas a la puerta y nos veremos del otro lado

**KARI**: ¡si¡ debo ir hacia la oscuridad

**KARI EMPIEZA A CAMINAR EN DIRECCION HACIA EL LAGO, ** **MARINEDEVIMON SEGUIA DESTRUYENDO TODO Y DERREPENTE**

**PEGASUSMON: ¡RAYO DE PLATA¡**

**RAIDRAMON: ¡RELAMPAGO AZUL¡**

**DAVIS: **no le hicimos ningún daño

**LILITHMON SUBE A LA TERRAZA DE UN EDIFICIO**

**LILITHMON**:¡ bah¡ son esos niños de nuevo

**TK**: pero si es Marinedevimon, tendremos que derribarlo Davis

**DAVIS**: estoy de acuerdo

**LILITHMON**: a ustedes les gusta interferir en mis planes verdad?

**DAVIS Y TK VOLTEAN**

**TK**: pero si es ella

**DAVIS**: así que fuiste tú la que trajo ese monstruo hasta aquí

**TK**: ataquemos Davis

**LILITHMON**: veo que no entienden

**PEGASUSMON: ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE TODAS LAS AGUJAS Y SE LAS REGRESA A LOS 2 ELEGIDOS, PERO ANTES DE RECIBIR EL IMPACTO, GATOMON SALTA DE PEGASUSMON**

**GATOMON**: ya verás **¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**LILITHMON**: no me hagas reír

**LILITHMON TOMA DE LA MANO A GATOMON Y LO LANZA VIOLENTAMENTE SOBRE EL EDIFICIO CAYENDO 3 PISOS **

**TK**: ¡no Gatomon¡

**PATAMON Y VEEMON VUELVEN A LA NORMALIDAD**

**DAVIS**: ¡demonios¡

**LILITHMON**: que se siente recibir varias agujas que perforen tu cuerpo

**DAVIS Y TK RECIBIERON ALGUNAS AGUJAS Y ESTAN MAL HERIDOS**

**LILITHMON**: veo que esta vez saldrá todo a mi favor

**TK**: de que hablas?

**LILITHMON**: quieres que te lo diga o quieres verlo por ti mismo?

**LILITHMON LE SEÑALA EL LAGO Y VEN A KARI DIRIGIENDOSE AL PORTAL**

**TK**: no Kari, que fue lo que le hiciste?

**LILITHMON**: por qué me acusas de algo que yo no he hecho, ella está siendo llamada por el mar

**TK**: el Mar? no puede ser

**DAVIS**: de que esta hablando?

**TK**: ¡maldición¡ Kari

**LAS HERIDAS DE TK Y DAVIS EMPIEZAN A SANGRAR Y NO PUEDEN MOVERSE**

**LILITHMON**: Y ahora que harán?

**DAVIS**: ya verás yo no me doy por vencido ¡Veemon¡ **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN EXVEEMON)**

**TK**: ahora Patamon **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON)**

**ANGEMON:¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**EXVEEMON: ¡EX – LASER¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE AMBOS ATAQUES**

**LILITHMON: **si creen que con esto me van a detener están equivocados

**DAVIS: **como la venceremos?

**LILITHMON**: dejare que Marinedevimon los aplaste como moscas, yo tengo que llevar un encargo, ¡nos vemos¡

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE**

**ANGEMON**: Tk resiste?

**TK**: no te preocupes

**DAVIS:** en este estado no podremos alcanzar a Kari

**TK**: tienes razón y si no hacemos algo Marinedevimon nos aplastará

**MARINEDEVIMON SE ACERCABA A ELLOS**

**TK**: ya lo tengo, rápido Angemon digievoluciona

**ANGEMON**: entendido **(ANGEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A MAGNANGEMON)**

**DAVIS: **y que tratas de hacer?

**MAGNANGEMON:¡CURACION CELESTIAL¡**

**TK**: ufff eso estuvo cerca

**DAVIS**: bien pensado

**MAGNANGEMON**: rápido debemos detener a Kari

**GATOMON**: espérenme

**TK**: Gatomon te encuentras bien?

**GATOMON**: solo estoy algo lastimada pero estoy bien, rápido no hay tiempo que perder

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGEN RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL LAGO, MIENTRAS KARI SE ACERCABA AL PORTAL**

**DAVIS**: ¡detente Kari no lo hagas¡

**UN GRUPO DE VILEMON EMPIEZAN A INTERVENIR**

**GATOMON**: no lo permitiré **¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**TK**: ¡Kari detente¡

**DAVIS**: rápido Exveemon deshazte de ellos

**EXVEEMON: ¡EX – LASER¡**

**MAGNANGEMON**: atrás todos yo me encargaré de estas basuras **¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO¡**

**TODOS LOS VILEMON SON TRAGADOS POR LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO**

**GATOMON**: bien hecho acabamos con todos

**DAVIS**: ¡oh no Kari¡

**KARI ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR EN EL MAR OSCURO, PERO TK LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y LA DETIENE, AL SENTIR LA MANO DE TK ELLA VUELVE EN SI**

**KARI**: el mar me llama otra vez

**KARI VOLTEA Y ABRAZA A TK**

**TK**: tranquila ya estoy aquí contigo

**DAVIS**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI**: tenía mucho miedo Tk por poco y me traga la oscuridad

**TK**: lo que importa es que ya estás bien y ahora hay que deshacernos de Marinedevimon

**KARI**: si debemos derrotarlo, listo Gatomon

**GATOMON**: estaba esperando eso **(GATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A ANGEWOMON)**

**KARI PIERDE EL CONOCIMINETO**

**TK**: Kari despierta, oh se ha desmayado tendré que llevármela a un lugar más seguro

**DAVIS**: rápido Tk regrésala al hotel yo me encargaré de derrotar a ese monstruo

**TK**: pero Davis, esta bien

**TK SUBE A KARI A SU ESPALDA Y SE MARCHAN DEL LUGAR**

**LILITHMON VIO LA ACCION DE TK**

**LILITHMON**: Ese niño volvió a interferir, faltaba poco para que la princesa caiga en el Mar oscuro bueno ya será para la próxima.

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**MAGNANGEMON: ¡ESPADA EXCALIBUR¡**

**EXVEEMON: ¡EX –LASER¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: mira lo logramos ¡eh¡

**EXVEEMON**: no puede ser

**LAS HERIDAS DE MARINEDEVIMON SE REGENERAN**

**DAVIS**: cómo es posible eso?

**MAGNANGEMON**: puedo sentir una fuerza anormal dentro de él, tendré que usar todo mi poder para acabar con el

**ANGEWOMON**: espera, has gastado mucha energía

**MAGNANGEMON**: quédense detrás de mí **¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO¡**

**LA PUERTA EMPIEZA A SUBSIONAR A MARINEDEVIMON QUE SE AFERRA AL PISO, PERO LA FUERZA DE MAGNANGEMON SE HABIA DEBILITADO Y LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO SE CERRO, MARINEDEVIMON FUE AUYENTADO Y REGRESO AL MAR OSCURO Y TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahh¡ rayos no lo logré

**ANGEWOMON**: No te preocupes ya se fue y no volverá por ahora, dime te encuentras bien

**MAGNANGEMON**: creo que si

**EXVEEMON: **falto muy poco

**DAVIS**: Volvamos con los demás deben estar preocupados

**TK LLEGA HASTA LA HABITACION DE KARI Y LA RECUESTA EN SU CAMA**

**TK**: bien, será mejor irme de aquí

**KARI TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**KARI**: ¡Tk espera¡

**TK**: Kari despertaste

**KARI**: no te vayas quédate conmigo

**TK**: pero Kari tendré problemas si me ven aquí

**KARI**: por favor

**TK**: está bien me quedaré a tu lado

**KARI**: gracias por estar conmigo

**TK**: oye no hemos tenido tiempo para disfrutar del lugar verdad?

**KARI**: tienes razón y mañana volveremos a casa

**TK**: oye que te parece si te invito a ver una película el próximo Viernes

**KARI**: es una cita?

**TK (SONROJADO)**: no, no lo tomes así

**KARI**: pues yo quiero que sea una cita

**TK (SONROJADO)**: enserio? pues será una cita

**DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA, LLEGO EL DOMINGO Y LOS ELEGIDOS** **SE PREPARABAN PARA REGRESAR A ODAIBA**

**DAVIS: **saben una cosa chicos me ha quedado clara una cosa

**KARI: **así que es?

**DAVIS: **que no tendremos paz hasta que esa mujer sea derrotada

**TK: **tienes razón, debemos esforzarnos para vencerla

**TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SUBEN AL TREN **

**DAVIS:** hablaré con Tai para reunirnos todos y buscar una solución a este problema

**KARI: **vaya Davis sonaste como todo un líder

**DAVIS: **de verdad? Jajaja

**TK: **pero créeme te falta mucho

**DAVIS: **¡oyy¡ no digas eso

**MIENTRAS TK Y DAVIS DISCUTIAN, KARI MIRO POR LA VENTANA DEL TREN HACIA EL CIELO**

**KARI(MENTE)**: así que ella sabe el motivo de mi sufrimiento, tendré que descubrirlo tarde o temprano

**Y ASI LOS 3 ELEGIDOS TERMINARON SU EXCURSION, EL REGRESO A ODAIBA SERA AGOTADOR Y HABRA MUCHAS PREGUNTAS POR CONTESTAR**,** NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**¡PERO¡**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO, EN LAS RUINAS DEL PUEBLO DEL INICIO, UNA CHICA ENCAPUCHADA CAMINABA POR AQUEL CEMENTERIO**

**? (CHICA)** : Quien pudo haber hecho algo tan cruel

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN RUIDOS**

**? (CHICA)**: Quien anda ahí?

**GEKOMON**: por favor no nos lastimes

**? (CHICA)**: Ah… son ustedes

**OTAMAMON**: pero si es nuestra princesa

**? (CHICA)**: Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen princesa

**GEKOMON**: lo siento Mimi no te reconocimos con esa capucha

**MIMI**: que están haciendo en este lugar chicos?

**OTAMAMON**: estamos viajando hacia la Cima del Este

**MIMI**: y que es ese lugar?

**GEKOMON**: es un lugar sagrado, donde en estos momentos todos los digimons se están reuniendo para refugiarse

**MIMI**: refugiarse? De qué?

**OTAMAMON**: no lo sabes Mimi, cuentan los rumores, que se va a desatar una nueva guerra contra los digimons de la oscuridad

**MIMI**: no puedo creer lo que me dicen, entonces tengo que encontrar a Palmon y a los otros

**GEKOMON**: yo sé dónde están, pero está muy lejos de aquí

**MIMI**: no importa, llévame, necesito ayudar a mis amigos

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPISODIO. 6 LA VOZ DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**HAN PASADO 3 DIAS DESDE QUE DAVIS, TK Y KARI REGRESARON DE SU EXCURSION, ELLOS LE CONTARON A TAI TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, TAI POR SU PARTE HA DECIDIDO CONVOCAR UNA REUNION GENERAL DE LOS 11 ELEGIDOS PARA EL JUEVES POR LA TARDE Y ASI PODER BUSCAR UNA SOLUCION AL PROBLEMA**

**EL MIERCOLES POR LA TARDE DAVIS, YOLEI, CODY, TK Y KARI SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL PARQUE, SE SENTARON TODOS DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL PARA CHARLAR**

**DAVIS: **me gustaría poder ir al Digimundo, estoy aburrido de esperar

**CODY**: recuerda que no podemos ir, Tai lo dijo

**TK**: estoy de acuerdo no sabemos qué planes tenga esa mujer

**YOLEI**: me pregunto si Izzy habrá descubierto algo?

**CODY**: espero que si

**KARI NO PRESTABA ATENCION A LA CONVERSACION DE LOS DEMAS, ELLA ESTABA MIRANDO EL CIELO Y PENSABA EN AQUELLA MUJER Y EN LAS PALABRAS QUE ELLA LE DIJO**

**KARI(MENTE)**: en estos días no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijo, realmente ella tendrá las respuestas?

**DE PRONTO KARI EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR LAS OLAS DEL MAR, KARI SE ESTREMECIO Y DERREPENTE**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**KARI**: ¡huh¡

**TK**: estas bien?

**YOLEI**: que te sucede?

**CODY**: estas distraída

**KARI**: lo siento chicos, lo que sucede es que….

**DE PRONTO LA TERMINAL-D DE CODY SUENA**

**CODY: **es Izzy chicos, quiere que vayamos a su casa

**DAVIS**: de seguro hay problemas ¡andando¡

**TODOS SE LEVANTARON PARA EMPEZAR EL CAMINO EXCEPTO KARI QUE PERMANECIA UN POCO TEMEROSA, TK SE LE ACERCA Y SE PONE A NIVEL DE SU ROSTRO**

**TK**: Kari te ocurre algo verdad?

**KARI**: no Tk estoy bien

**TK**: entonces vamos

**TK LE TIENDE SU MANO Y ELLA CON UNA SONRISA LA TOMA, LOS 2 ALCANZAN A LOS DEMAS Y SE DIRIGEN A CASA DE IZZY, MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO MIMI SEGUIA SU BUSQUEDA JUNTO A OTAMAMON Y GEKOMON**

**MIMI: **oigan llevamos días caminando y tengo hambre

**GEKOMON: **pero Mimi tu dijiste que querías encontrar a Palmon

**MIMI**: si pero…

**LA JOVEN SE PONE A CONTEMPLAR EL MAR Y PODIA VER A LOS DIGIMONS ACUATICOS NADAR DESESPERADAMENTE EN UNA SOLA DIRECCION**

**MIMI**: de verdad habrá una guerra?

**OTAMAMON**: lo dudas Mimi?

**MIMI**: no comprendo, si ya la maldad en el digimundo fue eliminada

**?(VOZ)**: yo puedo aclarar tus dudas

**MIMI**: huh quien dijo eso?

**DE LAS SOMBRAS APARECE LEOMON**

**MIMI: **¡Leomon¡ cuánto tiempo sin verte

**MIMI ABRAZA A LEOMON**

**LEOMON**: veo que has crecido

**MIMI**: Leomon como me encontraste?

**LEOMON**: desde que destruyeron el pueblo del Inicio haces varios días deduje que algo malo estaba por suceder, así que me puse a buscar a los Digimons Elegidos para que los llamaran a ustedes y resuelvan este problema

**MIMI**: Leomon tu sabes el motivo de la guerra?

**LEOMON**: veras, hace unos días Azunlongmon apareció en los sueños de todos los digimons del digimundo y nos habló acerca de la terrible amenaza que se avecina

**MIMI**: tú sabes qué es?

**LEOMON**: Azunlongmon no nos dijo que era exactamente, pero él quiere formar un ejército para poder enfrentar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad

**MIMI**: y todos se dirigen a la Cima del Este

**LEOMON**: La cima del Este es el lugar donde vive Azunlongmon, me imagino que te diriges hacia allá

**MIMI**: no, primero debo encontrar a Palmon, según lo que me dijeron ella esta con los otros Digimon ayudando a otros a llegar a la Cima del Este

**LEOMON**: comprendo

**MIMI**: Leomon te gustaría acompañarme a buscar a mis amigos

**LEOMON**: para mi será un gusto ayudar a los Niños elegidos

**MIMI**: entonces vamos

**EN EL MUNDO REAL, DAVIS Y LOS DEMAS ESTABAN LLEGANDO A LA CASA DE IZZY**

**DAVIS**: oigan amigos dense prisa

**YOLEI**: Davis no corras

**DAVIS**: vamos no hay tiempo que perder

**DAVIS SEGUIA CORRIENDO Y SE TROPIEZA CON ALGUIEN**

**?(CHICO)**: oye ten más cuidado Davis

**DAVIS**: lo siento mucho lo que pasa es que tengo prisa huh?

**TK**: miren amigos

**CODY**: ¡es Joe¡

**JOE**: cuanto tiempo sin verlos

**KARI**: cómo has estado Joe?

**YOLEI**: si Joe cuéntanos

**JOE**: bueno me dirigía a casa porque ya terminé mis exámenes y estoy de vacaciones

**CODY**: que bueno es oír eso

**JOE: **y ustedes a dónde van?

**DAVIS: **lo que pasa es que vamos a casa de Izzy porque nos llamó, parece que hay problemas en el digimundo

**JOE**: bueno entonces no los haré perder más tiempo ¡vayan¡

**TODOS**: ¡nos vemos Joe¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A CASA DE IZZY**

**IZZY: **hola chicos, vengan quiero mostrarles algo

**CODY**: de que se trata?

**IZZY**: miren estas imágenes que obtuve del Digimundo

**YOLEI**: pero que está pasando?

**TK**: los digimons, parece que estuvieran emigrando

**DAVIS**: todos al mismo tiempo, eso no es normal

**IZZY**: quiero que vayan en este momento al Digimundo y averigüen que sucede

**DAVIS**: si vamos amigos

**TK SE QUEDA VIENDO A KARI, ELLA ESTABA DISTRAIDA, ASI LOS 5 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**DAVIS: **¡si¡ hemos regresado

**YOLEI**: hay algo muy extraño aquí

**CODY**: tienes razón

**DAVIS**: yo no veo nada extraño

**VEEMON**: no hay presencia de otros digimons

**HACKMON**: tienes razón

**TK**: que está pasando?

**PATAMON**: además el cielo esta nublado

**KARI LEVANTA SU MIRADA AL CIELO Y VUELVE A ESCUCHAR LAS OLAS DEL MAR**

**KARI(MENTE)**: es el mar

**DAVIS**: bueno amigos vamos a preguntar a alguien que está pasando

**YOLEI**: tú crees que es así de sencillo?

**TK**: acaso no te das cuenta que somos los únicos en este bosque

**DAVIS**: bueno está bien, primero salgamos de este bosque

**CODY**: ¡si vamos¡

**LOS 5 ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR, MIENTRAS A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE LOS ESPERABA LILITHMON EN LA CIMA DE UN RISCO**

**LILITHMON**: niños elegidos y también la princesa, hmmm me parece perfecto

**MIENTRAS TANTO MIMI SEGUIA SU CAMINO JUNTO A LEOMON, OTAMAMON Y GEKOMON**

**MIMI: **Leomon lo dices enserio?, no es la primera vez que hay una guerra

**LEOMON: **así es, hace ya mucho tiempo hubo una guerraen donde los digimons y los digimons oscuros se enfrentaron, parece ser que la historia se vuelve a repetir

**MIMI**: y tú sabes cómo terminó?

**LEOMON**: bueno, cuenta la leyenda que fue la Princesa de la Luz la que salvo al Digimundo aquella vez y encerró la oscuridad

**MIMI**: Princesa de la Luz?

**LEOMON**: bueno, la princesa de la luz fue una humana que vivió hace muchos años aquí en el Digimundo

**MIMI**: de verdad?

**LEOMON**: bueno algunos creen eso, pero otros creen que es una leyenda de los primeros niños elegidos

**MIMI**: oh entiendo, mira el cielo esta nublado que será?

**LEOMON: **hmmm algo está por suceder

**DEVUELTA EN EL BOSQUE, LOS ELEGIDOS PARECE QUE SE ENCUENTRAN PERDIDOS**

**DAVIS**: que pasa se supone que ya deberíamos haber salido

**CODY**: esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas a Davis a cargo de la guía

**DAVIS**: que dijiste niño?

**YOLEI**: aquí no discutan, síganme que yo sé cómo salir de aquí

**DE PRONTO KARI SE DETIENE Y LOS DEMAS SIGUEN AVANZANDO**

**GATOMON: **que sucede Kari?

**KARI: **…. Hay algo que anda mal

**GATOMON**: de verdad? Y que es?

**KARI**: no lo sé

**TK SE PERCATA QUE KARI SE QUEDO ATRÁS Y REGRESA POR ELLA**

**TK**: que pasa Kari?

**KARI**: Tk..

**TK**: has estado muy distraída que pasa?

**KARI**: no es nada solo que….

**DE PRONTO KARI MIRA AL PISO Y VE UN AGUJERO NEGRO QUE SE LA QUIERE LLEVAR**

**KARI**: ¡no¡

**TK**: Kari que sucede?

**KARI**: de nuevo me quiere llevar

**TK**: es ese mar verdad

**KARI**: Tk no dejes que me lleve

**TK**: tranquila yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada

**MIENTRAS AFUERA DEL BOSQUE LILITHMON EMPIEZA CON SU ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON**: bien **¡HECHIZO DEL ESPEJO¡**

**LA FIGURA DE PIEDMON SE HACE PRESENTE**

**DEVIMON**: todavía no puedes capturar a la princesa?

**LILITHMON**: tu otra vez?

**DEVIMON**: vamos no me digas que te molesta que yo venga a ver como los niños elegidos arruinan tus creaciones

**LILITHMON**: cierra la boca, esta vez sí voy a capturar a la princesa

**DEVIMON**: enserio demuéstralo

**LILITHMON**: acaso el Sr Demon no te envió a hacer tareas mas productivas?

**DEVIMON**: eso ya lo hice

**LILITHMON**: bueno ahora te ordeno que vayas a la Cima del Este a espiar a los enemigos

**DEVIMON**: tu ordenándome a mí?, por favor, que me tratas de ocultar?

**LILITHMON**: eres un insolente

**EN ESE INSTANTE DAVIS, YOLEI Y CODY SALIAN DEL BOSQUE**

**YOLEI: **lo ves con mi sentido de orientación pudimos salir

**DAVIS**: está bien la próxima vez tú te harás cargo de la guía sí..

**CODY**: ehhh chicos

**YOLEI**: huh?

**DAVIS**: pero si es esa mujer

**YOLEI**: y quien es el otro?

**CODY**: no lo sé, pero me parece familiar

**DEVIMON**: esos son los niños elegidos?

**LILITHMON**: así es

**DEVIMON**: no se parecen en nada a los que yo me enfrenté hace años

**LILITHMON**: es porque estamos en otra generación de niños elegidos

**DEVIMON**: si es verdad además estoy seguro que "El" ya no está entre ellos

**LILITHMON**: de quien hablas?

**DEVIMON**: del niño elegido que frustró mis planes en la Isla File

**LILITHMON**: oh ya veo

**REGRESANDO AL BOSQUE, KARI ESTABA ABRAZANDO A TK MUY FUERTE, TENIA MUCHO MIEDO**

**TK**: Kari levántate te llevaré de regreso a casa

**KARI**: sí, quiero ir a casa

**TK**: Patamon ve con los demás y diles que voy a regresar junto con Kari

**PATAMON**: ¡enseguida¡ huh? Que es eso?

**DE PRONTO UN AGUJERO SE ABRE DEL CIELO**

**TK: **pero qué?

**KARI**: Tk, vámonos de aquí

**TK**: está bien

**EN ESE MOMENTO UN GRAN TEMBLOR SACUDE EL DIGIMUNDO**

**MIMI**: que está sucediendo?

**LEOMON**: tengan cuidado

**DAVIS**: oigan la tierra está temblando

**YOLEI**: por que pasa esto?

**DEVIMON**: será posible que?

**LILITHMON**: el digiegg de la oscuridad se ha reactivado?

**TK**: rayos que sucede?

**GATOMON**: pero que está pasando?

**KARI AUN SEGUIA SINTIENDOSE MAL Y DE PRONTO EMPIEZA A BRILLAR, LA LUZ LLAMA LA ATENCION DE TK**

**TK: **¡Kari¡

**GATOMON**: está brillando como aquella vez

**LA TIERRA DEJA DE TEMBLAR**

**TK: **se detuvo

**GATOMON: **así parece

**TK SE ACERCA A KARI PERO ES REPELIDO POR UNA FUERTE DESCARGA ELECTRICA **

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk¡

**GATOMON**: ¡Tk estas bien¡

**TK**: si

**KARI JUNTA SUS MANOS Y LANZA UN DESTELLO HASTA EL AGUJERO EN EL CIELO Y LA OSCURIDAD EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER POCO A POCO**

**DAVIS: **oigan donde están Tk y Kari?

**CODY: **estoy seguro que venían detrás de nosotros

**LILITHMON: **la princesa está ocasionando esa luz y la oscuridad está desapareciendo

**DEVIMON(MENTE): **increíble, ese destello se puede ver desde aquí, realmente su poder es muy aterrador

**LILITHMON**: oye Devimon regresa con el Sr Demon y dile lo que paso

**DEVIMON**: si tienes razón, supongo que no tendrás problemas con ellos

**LILITHMON**: ….en lo absoluto

**DEVIMON DESAPARECE**

**DAVIS**: oigan vamos hacia esa luz, estoy seguro Kari y Tk están ahí

**YOLEI**: si vamos

**LILITHMON**: ustedes no irán a ningún lado

**CODY**: ¡eh¡

**LILITHMON**: vamos Piedmon detén a los Niños elegidos

**PIEDMON OBSTRUYE EL PASO DE DAVIS Y LOS DEMAS**

**DAVIS**: ¡rayos¡ tendremos que deshacernos de él, al ataque Veemon **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A EXVEEMON)**

**CODY**: ¡Armadillomon ayúdalo¡ **(ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANKYLOMON)**

**YOLEI**: ¡Hackmon¡ **(HACKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN AQUILAMON)**

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE LANZAN A ATACAR A PIEDMON, MIENTRAS TK TRATA DE AYUDAR A KARI**

**TK: **esa luz

**GATOMON: **¡Kari¡

**KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR Y EMPIEZA A PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO, TK RAPIDAMENTE LA TOMA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**TK: **Kari estas bien?

**KARI: **si Tk estoy bien

**KEN: **¡oigan chicos¡

**TK: **ken

**KEN: **vi una luz y vine lo más rápido que pude

**TK: **gracias, pero debemos encontrar a Davis y los demás

**KEN: **bien, pero que le sucedió a Kari?

**TK: **no te preocupes esta algo mareada, tú adelántate

**KEN**: de acuerdo

**KARI**: yo estoy bien

**KEN**: Kari no creo que debas, estás muy débil

**TK**: pero Kari

**KARI**: yo quiero ayudarlos

**KARI SE REINCORPORA Y EMPIEZA A CAMINAR CON DIRECCION A LA PELEA, TK Y KEN SE SORPRENDEN Y TAMBIEN VAN HACIA ESE LUGAR, MIENTRAS EXVEEMON, AQUILAMON Y ANKILOMON CAEN ANTE EL PODER DE PIEDMON**

**DAVIS: **rayos ese Digimon es muy poderoso

**LILITHMON: **pero que tonto eres niño nunca le ganarán a Piedmon con esos digimons tan débiles

**YOLEI**: Piedmon?

**CODY**: nunca he escuchado a ese Digimon

**LILITHMON**: pues ahora el acabará con ustedes

**DAVIS**: ¡rayos¡

**PIEDMON: ¡ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO¡**

**ANTES DE QUE PIEDMON EMPIECE SU ATAQUE, ALGUIEN LO GOLPEA MUY RAPIDAMENTE**

**STINGMON: ¡ATAQUE DE AGUIJON¡**

**EL GOLPE LE DA DE LLENO A PIEDMON**

**LILITHMON: **Que?

**KEN**: rápido Davis

**DAVIS**: Nos salvaste la vida **(EXVEEMON Y STINGMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A PAIDRAMON)**

**PAILDRAMON:¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**PIEDMON LO ESQUIVA Y LANZA UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA QUE HACE QUE PAILDRAMON SEA LANZADO CONTRA EL BOSQUE**

**LILITHMON: **jajaja ustedes son muy débiles

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**PIEDMON RECIBE LOS ATAQUES CAUSANDOLE DAÑO**

**TK Y KARI APARECEN Y SE PERCATAN DE LILITHMON**

**TK: **¡Piedmon¡

**KARI**: pero no es el real, es una creación de esa mujer

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: hmmm la princesa llegó, esto se pone interesante

**YOLEI**: ¡Kari, Tk por aquí¡

**DAVIS**: oigan ustedes saben quién es ese payaso?

**TK: **es Piedmon el líder de los Dark Masters

**CODY**: Eso explica su poder

**LILITHMON**: niños elegidos creo que hasta aquí llegaron

**EN ESO ANGEMON, ANGEWOMON, AQUILAMON Y ANKILOMON APARECEN DETRÁS DE LILITHMON**

**ANGEMON: **esta vez terminaremos contigo

**ANGEWOMON: **¡prepárate¡

**LILITHMON**: tienen bastante confianza, pero les será inútil

**PAILDRAMON:¡RAYO DE VELOCIDAD¡**

**PIEDMON DETIENE LA ESPADA DE PAILDRAMON, Y CON SU PUÑO LO ENVIA AL SUELO**

**KEN**: es muy poderoso

**DAVIS**: tendremos que digievolucionar

**KEN**: si no queda opción **(PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A IMPERIALDRAMON)**

**EN ESO LILITHMON ACUMULA ENERGIA OSCURA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO Y LO LANZA CONTRA LOS 4 DIGIMONS REGRESANDOLOS A LA NORMALIDAD**

**LILITHMON**: jajaja eso fue fácil y veo que sacaron a su mejor carta

**KARI AL DARSE CUENTA DE LA SITUACION DECIDE SEPARARSE SIN QUE LOS DEMAS SE DEN CUENTA, IMPERIALDRAMON TENIA PROBLEMAS CON LA VELOCIDAD DE PIEDMON**

**LILITHMON: **jajaja esto es muy divertido

**KARI**: No queda duda de que disfrutas esto verdad?

**LILITHMON VOLTEA**

**LILITHMON**: ¡ohh¡ que tenemos aquí, hace unos momentos observé como desaparecía la oscuridad que está invadiendo el digimundo

**KARI**: ¡detén a Piedmon ahora¡

**LILITHMON**: jajaja no me hagas reír, que haces aquí?

**KARI**: vengo por respuestas

**LILITHMON**: de acuerdo, te daré todas las respuestas

**KARI**: sé que tu objetivo soy yo, y quieres llevarme al Mar oscuro, que te propones al hacer eso?

**LILITHMON**: solo quiero ayudarte a que veas la verdad

**KARI**: ¡dime¡ si me llevas a aquel lugar, me dirás el motivo de mi sufrimiento?

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: esta niña está muy desesperada

**LILITHMON**: por supuesto

**KARI**: entonces llévame contigo

**LILITHMON**: bien, has tomado una buena decisión y sé que no te arrepentirás, pero…

**KARI**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: antes que vengas conmigo, debes cumplir una condición

**KARI**: que es lo que quieres?

**LILITHMON VOLTEA Y MIRA A TK QUE ESTABA VIENDO LA PELEA DE IMPERIALDRAMON CONTRA PIEDMON**

**LILITHMON: **si cumples esta condición te diré todo lo que quieras saber

**KARI**: haré lo que quieras, no importa de que se trate

**LILITHMON**: bien, en ese caso

**LILITHMON SACA DE SU ESPEJO UN TROZO DE PERGAMINO Y SE LO DA A KARI**

**KARI: **que es esto?

**LILITHMON: **este pergamino te dirá lo que debes hacer, tienes que cumplir al pie de la letra todo lo que te pida

**KARI**: está bien

**LA BATALLA ENTRE IMPERIALDRAMON Y PIEDMON CONTINUABA, PERO PIEDMON SEGUIA GANANDO CON SU VELOCIDAD**

**DAVIS**:¡maldición¡ esto no está mejorando

**YOLEI**: si esto sigue así, vamos a perder

**TK**: eh? Donde esta Kari?

**CODY**: que no estaba contigo?

**DAVIS**: ¡oh no¡

**KEN**: que sucede Davis?

**DAVIS**: miren arriba es Kari

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE PERCATAN QUE LILITHMON ESTA HABLANDO CON KARI**

**TK**: ¡no Kari¡

**TK CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA LA JOVEN**

**YOLEI**: Tk, detente, no vayas, es peligroso

**DAVIS**: ¡Maldición¡ yo rescataré a Kari ¡IMPERIALDRAMON¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: entendido **(IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIA A FORMA DE LUCHADOR)**

**IMPERIALDRAMON:¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**EL ATAQUE DE IMPERIALDRAMON ACABA CON PIEDMON**

**DAVIS**: ¡lo logramos¡

**KEN**: rápido alcancemos a Tk

**CODY**: vamos

**LILITHMON**: ¡Ohh¡ acabaron con Piedmon

**KARI**: cuando cumpla la condición que sucederá?

**LILITHMON**: vendré por tí y te llevaré al Mar oscuro

**KARI**: está bien

**LILITHMON**: No dejes que nadie se entere de ese pergamino ¡bueno niña nos vemos¡

**APARECE IMPERIALDRAMON DETRAS DE LILITHMON**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡aléjate de ella¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON LE INTENTA DAR UN PUÑETAZO PERO LILITHMON LO DETIENE CON UNA MANO**

**LILITHMON**: hmmm tal vez me sirvas de algo

**LILITHMON ENTIERRA UNA UÑA PARA SACAR ADN DE IMPERIALDRAMON**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: que haces?

**LILITHMON**: tranquilo, es un experimento

**LILITHMON EMPUJA A IMPERIALDRAMON Y LO MANDA MUY LEJOS**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**KARI GUARDA EN SU BOLSILLO EL PERGAMINO QUE LE DIO LILITHMON**

**TK**: estas bien?

**KARI**: estoy bien gracias

**LILITHMON**: bueno nos veremos pronto

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE**

**DAVIS**: puf, puf Kari estas bien?

**YOLEI**: ufff que sucedió?

**TK**: Kari por qué hiciste eso? fue muy peligroso

**KARI**: lo siento, solo quería averiguar quién era

**YOLEI**: pero no era esa la manera Kari, nos asustaste por unos momentos

**VEEMON**: ¡DAVIS¡

**DAVIS**: Veemon te encuentras bien?

**VEEMON**: si Davis solo tengo un golpe en la cabeza

**KEN**: te encuentras bien Wormmon

**WORMMON**: si solo algo golpeado

**YOLEI**: oigan regresemos a casa

**TK**: me parece bien

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS REGRESARON AL MUNDO REAL, EN LA NOCHE KARI SACA EL PERGAMINO PARA LEERLO**

**KARI: **veamos, huh? Pero no hay nada aquí

**KARI SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL PAPEL ESTABA EN BLANCO Y DECIDIO GUARDARLO EN SU ESCRITORIO, ELLA SE LEVANTA Y VE SU CALENDARIO Y MIRA QUE EL DIA VIERNES ESTA MARCADO**

**KARI: **mi cita con Tk serápronto, espero que todo salga bien

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA DE AQUEL SUCESO, DECIDIERON REUNIRSE TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION**

**TAI**: bien chicos como todos saben la situación es grave, ya que esa mujer está causando muchos problemas al digimundo y al mundo real

**JOE**: Izzy ya me dijo los detalles, lo que quiero saber es que haremos?

**SORA**: no me siento tranquila, nuestros amigos corren peligro en el digimundo

**YOLEI**: busquemos un método para terminar con todo esto

**IZZY**: no se preocupen ya tengo un plan

**MATT**: de verdad? sabes cómo derrotar a esa mujer

**IZZY**: no se trata de eso, esto es algo para seguridad de nuestros amigos

**TAI**: dinos de que se trata

**IZZY**: presten atención, mi plan consiste en traer a nuestros digimons al mundo real para que estén seguros con nosotros

**SORA**: esa idea es fantástica

**TAI**: me parece una buena idea

**MATT**: entiendo quieres traerlos, para que ya no caigamos en las llamadas falsas

**IZZY**: no solo eso, tengo pensado que Agumon y los demás nos ayuden a derrotar a esa mujer

**YOLEI**: con todos unidos podremos luchar y tendríamos una oportunidad

**CODY**: si me parece que es un plan brillante

**DAVIS**: ¡hagámoslo¡

**IZZY**: recuerden que nuestros digivices aun poseen la luz de la digievolucion de Azunlongmon así que podremos luchar con toda nuestra capacidad

**KEN**: olvidan un detalle, esa mujer es muy poderosa ni siquiera Imperialdramon pudo hacerle un rasguño

**DAVIS**: hay por favor esos son detalles insignificantes

**MATT**: si lo que dices es cierto, es más poderosa que Myotismon

**DAVIS**: si y pareciera que se estuviera burlándose de nosotros

**SORA**: Izzy tú crees que sea un Digimon?

**IZZY**: la verdad no lo sé, use mi Digianalizador pero no hay información de ella, he tratado de contactar al Sr Gennai pero no tengo respuesta de él

**TAI**: bien ya se lo que haremos

**TODOS SE QUEDAN OBSERVANDO A TAI ADMIRADOS**

**TAI**: Mañana Viernes en la tarde todos iremos al digimundo, traeremos a nuestros amigos aquí y después trataremos de atrapar a esa mujer, que dicen?

**MATT**: si me parece bien, yo voy

**SORA**: yo voy también

**JOE**: El plan es bueno iré sin falta

**IZZY**: yo iré, tal vez así obtenga algún dato importante

**TAI**: que me dices tú Davis?

**DAVIS**: eh? pues no se mañana tengo el juego por la semifinal de futbol

**TAI**: es cierto lo había olvidado

**CODY**: lo siento le prometí a mi abuelo ir a ver la competencia de kendo, no podré ir

**YOLEI**: Mañana tengo la reunión con todo el grupo organizador del baile de graduación, no puedo seguir faltando ya que yo soy la organizadora

**KEN**: quisiera ir pero tengo que acompañar a mis padres mañana, lo siento mucho

**TAI**: está bien los comprendo a todos, iremos nosotros verdad chicos

**TODOS**: ¡ Si ¡

**TK**: yo no podré ir

**MATT**: Qué?

**KARI**: yo tampoco puedo

**TAI**: huh?, que les pasa?

**TK**: mañana tengo algo importante que hacer

**TAI**: y tu Kari?

**KARI**: pues hay algo que debo hacer mañana en la tarde, lo siento

**TAI**: ?

**MATT**: oye Tai no obligues ir a los chicos,recuerda que ellos son los que más han luchado, déjalos por unos días que dices?

**TAI**: si tienes razón les daremos descanso, bien iremos los 5 mañana al Digimundo

**DESPUES DE LA REUNION TODOS SE DESPIDIERON, ESA NOCHE TK QUERIA ESTAR LISTO PARA EL GRAN DIA, SU CITA CON KARI**

**TK**: tengo que estar listo, mañana será el día, en que le diré lo que siento

**POR OTRO LADO KARI SE SENTIA MAL PORQUE MINTIO ACERCA DE LO QUE IBA HACER, PERO ELLA SABIA CUALES ERAN LAS INTENCIONES DE TK, Y QUERIA ESTAR LISTA**

**KARI**: hmmm que me voy a poner? esto me parece muy bien

**GATOMON**: oye Kari que estás haciendo?

**KARI**: es un secreto, te lo contaré después

**GATOMON**: está bien

**EN ESO KARI RECUERDA EL TROZO DE PERGAMINO Y LO SACA DE SU ESCRITORIO**

**GATOMON: **que es eso?

**KARI: **pues es un papel viejo

**KARI NOTO QUE NO HABIA NADA ESCRITO Y LO VOLVIO A METER EN SU ESCRITORIO**

**KARI(MENTE): **ese papel esta en blanco, se habrá burlando de mí?

**KARI NO LE PRESTO ATENCION AL PERGAMINO Y SIGUIO CON SUS COSAS, AL DIA SIGUIENTE TAI Y LOS DEMAS FUERON AL DIGIMUNDO A TRAER A AGUMON Y A LOS DEMAS AL MUNDO REAL**

**TAI**: bien pues donde empezamos a buscarlos?

**IZZY**: dame un minuto

**MATT**: por cierto dónde estamos?

**SORA**: está todo muy callado

**IZZY**: como me lo imaginaba

**JOE**: que sucede?

**IZZY**: aquí en el digimundo, hay una frecuencia que no es la ordinaria

**MATT**: quieres explicarte?

**IZZY**: observen mi computadora, aquí, esta línea azul es el digimundo, y la roja es el mundo real

**SORA**: hay una tercera que es?

**IZZY**: no lo sé, pero atraviesa ambos mundos

**TAI**: parece que estuvieran conectados

**IZZY**: es una teoría pero puede ser cierto

**MATT**: crees que tenga algo que ver con esa mujer?

**IZZY**: no lo sé Matt, es como si en nuestro mundo hubiera algo qué hace que se conecten

**TAI**: bueno ya tenemos más claras las cosas, busquemos a los demás ¡Andando¡

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**MIENTRAS KARI ESTABA PREPARADA PARA SALIR A SU CITA**

**GATOMON**: ¡WOW¡ Kari te ves preciosa

**KARI**: gracias Gatomon

**GATOMON**: a dónde vas así tan elegante?

**KARI**: pues, te lo diré cuando regrese

**GATOMON**: qué?

**KARI**: por favor Gatomon quédate aquí en mi habitación

**GATOMON**: está bien

**DE PRONTO UNA LUZ SALE DEL ESCRITORIO DE KARI**

**KARI: **huh?

**KARI SE ACERCA Y SACA EL PERGAMINO, DE PRONTO UNAS PALABRAS APARECEN EN EL PAPEL HACIENDO QUE KARI SE SORPRENDA **

**KARI: **¡no¡ no puede ser

**GATOMON**: que sucede?

**KARI SE SINTIO MUY TRISTE**

**GATOMON: **que pasa Kari?

**KARI**: no, no puedo hacer eso

**GATOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**KARI GUARDA EL PERGAMINO EN SU BOLSO Y SALE DE SU CASA Y SE DIRIGE A ENCONTRARSE CON TK PARA SU CITA, DE REGRESO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, UNA SORPRESA LOS ESPERA**

**TAI**: ¡AGUMOON¡

**JOE**: que extraño no están por ninguna parte

**MATT**: ¡GABUMOON¡

**SORA**: ¡PIYOOOMON¡ contéstame

**DERREPENTE SE ESCUCHAN ALGUNOS ARBUSTOS MOVERSE**

**SORA**: Ahhhh quien está ahí?

**MATT**: tengan cuidado

**TAI**: quién es?

**TAI SE ACERCA VALIENTEMENTE AL ARBUSTO**

**SORA**: Tai no te acerques

**TAI**: Agumon eres tú...?

**MIMI**: ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuu¡

**TODOS**: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh¡

**MIMI**: hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

**TODOS**: ¡Mimi ¡

**JOE**: Mimi no vuelvas hacer eso casi me da un infarto

**MIMI**: lo siento espero haberles dado una gran sorpresa

**TAI**: vaya que si

**MATT**: cómo es que estas aquí Mimi?

**MIMI**: hace unos días, la puerta de los Estados Unidos se abrió, deduje que habría problemas y veo que no me equivoqué

**SORA**: me parece bien que estés con nosotros

**TAI**: andando chicos, busquemos a nuestros amigos

**MIMI**: no hay necesidad de eso Tai

**TAI**: a no?

**MIMI**: yo sé dónde están, ¡Vengan¡

**JOE**: que bueno saberlo

**MIMI LLEVO A LOS DEMAS A REENCONTRARSE CON LOS DIGIMONS, REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL, KARI LLEGA AL PUNTO DONDE SE REUNIRIA CON TK**

**KARI(MENTE)**: ahí esta TK, si voy hacer esto, quiero que mis últimos momentos sean felices con la persona que más amo

**LA JOVEN SE ACERCA AL MUCHACHO DE CABELLO RUBIO**

**KARI**: hola Tk

**TK**: hola Kari te esperaba, té ves muy linda

**KARI**: tú también te ves muy bien

**TK**: quieres ver la película

**KARI**: si vamos

**KARI Y TK ENTRAN AL CINE, EN EL DIGIMUNDO TAI Y LOS DEMAS SE ENCUENTRAN CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**MIMI**: Ellos están ahí en esta caverna

**TAI**: Agumon soy yo Tai

**AGUMON**: Tai? Oigan amigos son Tai y los demás

**LA REUNION DE LOS ELEGIDOS CON SUS DIGIMONS LLENA DE FELICIDAD A TODOS**

**SORA**: porque estaban en esa cueva?

**PIYOMON**: decidimos ayudar a muchos amigos que buscaban alejarse del peligro

**IZZY**: entiendo, que bueno que ustedes están bien

**MATT**: por cierto, quiero que vengan con nosotros al mundo real

**GABUMON**: de verdad?

**JOE**: los pondremos a salvo

**GOMAMON**: si yo quiero ir

**TAI**: entonces, ya está decidido regresemos todos al mundo real

**MIMI**: antes de eso tengo que contarles algo

**MIMI LES CONTO LO QUE PASA ACTUALMENTE EN EL DIGIMUNDO**

**JOE: **una guerra?

**SORA: **contra los digimons de la oscuridad

**IZZY: **interesante

**MATT: **que sucede?

**IZZY: **eso explica las imágenesque obtuve el otro día

**MIMI**: me encontré con Leomon y me dijo que Azunlongmon está formando un ejército

**TAI**: una guerra eh, apuesto a que esa mujer está detrás de todo esto

**JOE**: porque no regresamos y lo comentamos con los demás

**MATT**: es verdad será mejor analizar esto más detenidamente

**TAI**: bien entonces volvamos

**LOS ELEGIDOS EMPRENDEN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL**

**SORA**: Mimi volverás a Estados Unidos?

**MIMI**: ¡Si¡ ahora que Palmon está conmigo podremos pasar más tiempo juntas

**SORA**: suena bien

**TAI**: porque no vamos a la puerta de los Estados Unidos a dejar a Mimi

**MIMI**: enserio gracias chicos

**LOS ELEGIDOS CAMINAN POR UN BOSQUE HASTA LLEGAR A UNAS RUINAS**

**JOE**: Mimi tu viniste por aquí?

**MIMI**: qué raro no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí

**MATT**: estas segura?

**MIMI**: sí, yo vine por un camino diferente

**TAI**: nos habremos perdido?

**DERREPENTE LA COMPUTADORA DE IZZY LLEGA UN MENSAJE**

**IZZY**: miren un correo, es otra llamada de emergencia, es de Agumon

**TAI**: oh no tenemos que ir a ayudarlo

**AGUMON**: Tai como puedo estar en peligro, si estoy aquí contigo

**SORA**: que tonto

**MATT**: es otra trampa, pero esta vez no funcionará

**MIMI**: con que esas son las falsas llamadas, me gustaría conocer a esa mujer

**TAI**: espera un momento, Izzy cuál es la dirección de ese correo?

**IZZY**: amigos no se vayan a asustar

**SORA**: ya me estás dando miedo

**IZZY**: es justo desde aquí

**MATT**: que dices?

**LILITHMON**: exactamente, como están Niños elegidos?

**TAI**: tu.. tú debes ser….

**LILITHMON**: por lo que veo no está entre ustedes la princesa de la luz

**JOE**: la que...

**SORA**: de que está hablando?

**MIMI: **la princesa de la luz?

**TAI**: que es lo que quieres de nosotros?

**LILITHMON**: la verdad, no quiero nada de ustedes ya que pronto, vendrá la era de la oscuridad

**MATT**: cuáles son tus intenciones?

**LILITHMON**: no tengo por qué contestarles

**TAI**: si no respondes te obligaremos

**LILITHMON**: jajaja de verdad? son más graciosos, que el otro grupo de elegidos

**TAI**: ya verás a pelear Agumon **(AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN GREYMON)**

**SORA**: vamos **(PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BIRDRAMON)**

**MATT**: al ataque **(GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN GARURUMON)**

**IZZY**: buena suerte **(TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN KABUTERIMON)**

**MIMI**: ve Palmon **(PALMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN TOGEMON)**

**JOE**: gánale **(GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN IKKAKUMON)**

**LILITHMON**: ¡ohh¡ quieren jugar, está bien, esta vez yo pelearé sin usar ningún truco

**TAI**: has lo que quieras, té derrotaremos

**GREYMON:¡MEGA FLAMA¡**

**GARURUMON:¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO¡**

**BIRDRAMON:¡METEOROS FUGASES¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE LOS ATAQUES CON UNA SOLA MANO**

**MATT**:¡increíble¡

**KABUTERIMON:¡ELECTRO SHOCK¡**

**TOGEMON:¡ATAQUE DE ESPINAS¡**

**IKKAKUMON:¡ARPUM VULCAM¡**

**LILITHMON**: jajaja enserio quieren vencerme con tan poco

**MIMI**: no puede ser, si somos 6 contra 1

**LILITHMON**: les enseñare lo que es el poder

**LILITHMON EMPIEZA A ACUMULAR ENERGIA OSCURA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO**

**TAI**: que piensa hacer?

**LILITHMON**: ¡tomen esto¡

**IZZY**: ¡cuidado¡

**LILITHMON CON SU ENORME PODER PROVOCA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION HACIENDO QUE TODOS SALGAN VOLANDO, MIENTRAS EL COMBATE SEGUIA, KEN CAMINABA POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL CON SU MADRE**

**KEN**: mamá ya regreso, voy a ver algo a esa tienda

**SRA ICHIJOUJI**: ve hijo

**KEN**: ahí está lo que necesito para mi computadora, huh?

**KEN OBSERVA COMO TK Y KARI SALIAN DEL CINE**

**KEN**: TK y Kari?, vaya no lo creo, mintieron para poder estar juntos

**TK**: bueno te gustaría comer algo?

**KARI**: si

**TK LLEVA A KARI A COMER, DESPUES DE COMER VAN A PASEAR POR EL LUGAR DISFRUTANDO DEL MOMENTO**

**TK**: estuvo interesante la película

**KARI**: si estuvo muy buena

**TK**: oye que sucede, té noto un poco distraída

**KARI**: no es nada

**TK**: quieres visitar otro lugar?

**KARI**: si me gustaría ir a caminar por la playa

**TK**: ¡oh¡ gran idea vamos

**LA ESCENA CAMBIA, DENUEVO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, UNA GRAN NUBE DE POLVO SE DISCIPA**

**TAI**: todos están bien?

**MATT**: si Sora y yo estamos bien

**IZZY**: nosotros también estamos bien

**MIMI**: que gran fuerza

**JOE**: no me imaginaba que tuviera tanto poder

**GREYMON**: chicos se encuentran bien

**TAI**: no te preocupes estamos bien

**MATT**: creo que esa mujer ya se fue

**LILITHMON**: enserio quieren que me vaya?

**TAI**: bien hecho amigo, aún seguimos en problemas

**LILITHMON**: enserio estoy decepcionada, de verdad ustedes derrotaron a Apocalymon?

**TAI**: ahora mismo te vas a tragar tus palabras **(GREYMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A METALGREYMON)**

**(GARURUMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A WEREGARURUMON)**

**(BIRDRAMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A GARUDAMON)**

**(KABUTERIMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A MEGAKABUTERIMON)**

**(TOGEMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A LILIMON)**

**(IKKAKUMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A ZUDOMON)**

**LILITHMON**: quieren seguir? Bueno pues que siga el juego

**EN PLAYA EL ATARDECER ERA HERMOSO, TK FUE A COMPRARLE UN HELADO A KARI**

**TK**: ten de fresa como te gusta

**LOS 2 JOVENES EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR POR LA ORILLA**

**TK**: por lo que veo, te sientes mal por algo

**KARI**: en verdad me veo así?

**TK**: pues sí, te siento muy triste

**KARI**: ...

**TK**: me gustaría que me dijeras las cosas que te pasan

**KARI**: ...

**TK**: Kari no siempre debes tener todos tus sentimientos reprimidos, libéralos para que te sientas mejor

**KARI**: bueno hay algo que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: es acerca de la voz que siempre me llama

**TK**: hablas del Mar Oscuro?

**KARI**: sí, nunca le he hablado a nadie acerca de eso, solo tú sabes algunas cosas

**TK**: cuando empezaste a oír esa voz?

**KARI**: la verdad no sabría exactamente cuándo comenzó, pero sé que fue después de que regresamos del digimundo la primera vez

**TK**: quisiera saber por qué te llama solo a ti?

**KARI**: debe ser por mi forma de ser

**TK**: no hay nada de malo en tu forma de ser, es más deberías no prestarle atención a esa voz

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: es fácil decirlo, pero tú no sabes cómo me atormenta, hay veces en que no puedo dormir

**TK**: Kari...

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: aún recuerdo la última vez que estuve ahí, no quiero regresar ahí

**TK**: y no regresarás porque voy a estar a tu lado

**KARI**: sabes Tk, últimamente esa voz ha sido más fuerte y más insistente, a veces siento que esa oscuridad me va a devorar

**TK**: no tienes idea de que es?

**KARI**: no y tampoco quiero saberlo

**TK**: lo siento, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que ya no tengas que sufrir tanto

**KARI(MENTE)**: me siento bien alado de Tk, puedo sentir la calidez de su corazón, me siento protegida, pero tengo que hacer esto o si no…

**KARI ESTA A PUNTO DE COMETER ALGO DE LO QUE SE PUEDE ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA, DE VUELTA AL DIGIMUNDO LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS RODEAN A LILITHMON PARA ATACARLA**

**LILITHMON**: aunque digievolucionen no tienen posibilidades contra mí

**TAI**: eso ya lo veremos

**METALGREYMON:¡MEGA GARRA¡**

**LILITHMON SOLO MUEVE LA CABEZA AUN LADO ESQUIVANDO LA GARRA, TOMA LA CADENA Y LANZA A METALGREYMON HACIA EL CRATER**

**TAI**: no MetalGreymon

**GARUDAMON:¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**LILITHMON DA UN GRAN SALTO EVADIENDO A GARUDAMON Y HACIENDO QUE SE ESTRELLE CONTRA EL PISO, DEL POLVO PROVOCADO POR EL ATAQUE APARECE WEREGARURUMON**

**WEREGARURUMON:¡GARRA DE LOBO¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON UNA MANO**

**LILIMON:¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**CON LA OTRA MANO, LILITHMON LE REGRESA EL PODER A LILIMON HACIENDO QUE SE ESTRELLE CONTRA LAS ROCAS**

**MIMI**: ¡no Lilimon¡

**GARUDAMON**: iré a ayudarte Weregarurumon

**WEREGARURUMON**: ¡no vengas¡

**LILITHMON**: quieres venir por él, con gusto te lo envío

**LILITHMON LANZA A WEREGARURUMON CONTRA GARUDAMON HACIENDO QUE ELLOS 2 SE ESTRELLEN CONTRA EL SUELO**

**SORA**: no puede ser

**MEGAKABUTERIMON**: es muy fuerte

**ZUDOMON**: ataquemos juntos

**MEGAKABUTERIMON**: me parece bien

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**LILITHMON ATRAPA EL ATAQUE COMBINADO Y SE LOS REGRESA CON EL DOBLE DE FUERZA DEJANDO A LOS 2 DIGIMONS EN EL SUELO**

**JOE**: esto es increíble 6 digimons ultra no pueden con ella

**IZZY**: definitivamente, es un ser muy poderoso

**LILITHMON**: esto es solo una demostración de lo que es capaz el poder de las tinieblas jajajaja

**MIENTRAS LILITHMON REIA NO SE PERCATA QUE METALGREYMON APARECE DETRAS DE ELLA**

**METALGREYMON:¡GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS¡**

**LOS MISILES LE DAN DE LLENO A LILITHMON**

**TAI**: ¡si lo logramos¡

**MATT**: el ataque fue a corta distancia seguramente acabamos con ella

**LILITHMON**: porque están celebrando? Si lo único que hiciste fue levantar el polvo

**METALGREYMON**: no puede ser pero si le di directamente

**TAI**: esto no puede estar pasando

**IZZY**:¡tenemos que irnos de aquí¡ ¡rápido¡

**MIMI**: pero

**IZZY**: ella va acabar con nosotros

**JOE**: Izzy estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

**IZZY**: Tai hemos perdido la batalla, ¡vámonos de aquí¡

**TAI**: que dices?

**LILITHMON**: jajaja observa bien tu castigo

**LILITHMON TOMA A METALGREYMON POR UN CUERNO Y LO LANZA CON MUCHA FUERZA CONTRA LOS 5 DIGIMONS**

**LILITHMON**: tomen esto niños elegidos **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**EL ATAQUE DE LILITHMON LOS REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD**

**TAI**: Agumon estas bien?

**AGUMON**: lo siento Tai es muy poderosa

**LILITHMON**: ya se habrán dado cuenta que mi poder, es algo que no pueden superar

**TAI**: quién demonios eres tú?

**LILITHMON**: jajaja de todos modos van a morir aquí, mi nombre es Lilithmon

**MATT**: ¡rayos¡ va a matarnos

**LILITHMON**: Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de la Princesa al verlos derrotados

**DEMON (VOZ)**: Lilithmon regresa inmediatamente

**LILITHMON**: mi señor?

**DEMON (VOZ)**: esto no estaba planeado, recuerda que a todos ellos los quiero vivos

**LILITHMON**: lo siento mi señor, regresaré al mar oscuro de inmediato

**TAI**:¡maldición¡ qué haremos?

**LILITHMON**: Están de suerte les perdonaré la vida por ahora, pero nos volveremos a ver

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE**

**SORA**: porque se fue?

**JOE**: nos salvamos

**MIMI**: eso fue aterrador

**MATT**: Lilithmon…

**IZZY**: voy a comunicarme con el Sr Gennai para pedir ayuda

**TAI**: hazlo Izzy, mientras todos regresemos a casa a recuperarnos

**MIMI**: bueno yo me voy casa, en cuanto pueda regresaré para ayudarlos

**SORA**: cuídate Mimi nos veremos pronto

**MIMI**: ténganme al tanto de la situación chicos, adiós, vamos Palmon

**TAI**: lo haremos

**MIMI REGRESO A SU CASA EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, AHORA LOS ELEGIDOS EMPRENDEN EL REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL, MIENTRAS TANTO KARI Y TK ENTRAN A LA PARTE FINAL DE SU CITA LOS 2 JOVENES MIRABAN LOS ULTIMOS RAYOS DEL SOL**

**TK(MENTE)**: por fin ha llegado el momento ¡lo haré¡

**KARI(MENTE)**: Tk

**TK**: ¡Kari¡ debo decirte algo

**KARI MIRA A TK CON ALGUNAS LÁGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS**

**TK**: he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es el momento

**KARI**: Tk..

**EL SILENCIO SE HIZO PRESENTE POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**TK**: Kari quiero decirte.. Que tu… tu.. ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO¡

**AL DECIR ESAS PALABRAS EL SOL SE OCULTO POR COMPLETO, KARI CONTEMPLO A TK POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS Y ESTA DECIDIDA A DAR UNA RESPUESTA, CUAL SERA LA RESPUESTA DE KARI? LEANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODIO. 7 CUANDO LA LUZ SE EXTINGUE**

**COMO SABEN TAI Y LOS DEMAS SE ENFRENTARON A LILITHMON, PERO NO SALIERON BIEN LAS COSAS Y FUERON DERROTADOS, MIENTRAS QUE KARI Y TK HABIAN PLANEADO TENER UNA CITA, TK FINALMENTE LE CONFIESA A KARI LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA, AHORA DEBEMOS ESCUCHAR LA RESPUESTA**

**TK: **¡Kari¡ debo decirte algo

**KARI: …..**

**TK: **he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es el momento

**KARI: **Tk..

**TK: **Kari quiero decirte.. Que tu… tu.. ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO¡

**UN SILENCIO SE APODERO DEL MOMENTO** **Y DE PRONTO UN TRUENO SE ESCUCHA ANUNCIANDO UNA FUERTE TORMENTA, TK MIRA EL CIELO**

**TK(MENTE): **Lluvia?

**KARI TAMBIEN MIRABA HACIA EL CIELO**

**TK**: ahora yo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**TK: **Kari que sucede?

**KARI(MENTE): **perdóname Tk, pero hago esto por…

**TK: **acaso dije algo malo?

**KARI: **lo siento mucho, pero ¡yo no siento nada por tí ¡

**TK: **qué? Pero yo….

**KARI: **lo único que había entre nosotros era amistad y ahora ni eso ha quedado, ya que lo has arruinado todo

**TK: **que sucede Kari, porque me dices eso?

**KARI: **lo que sucede es que.. ¡YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA¡

**TK SE QUEDO DESTROZADO AL OIR ESAS PALABRAS**

**TK: **Kari todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

**KARI: **tienes que olvidarlo, yo no te quiero, ¡lo único que siento ahora por ti es odio¡ ¡odio por decirme eso¡

**TK: **Kari...

**KARI: **quiero que te alejes de mí, ¡no quiero volver a verte me entendiste¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A MARCHARSE, PERO TK LA TOMA DE LA MANO**

**TK: **¡estas mintiendo, algo te está sucediendo y no quieres decírmelo¡

**KARI VOLTEA Y LE DA UNA BOFETADA A TK**

**KARI (LLORANDO): **¡TE ODIO TK¡

**KARI SE VA CORRIENDO, TK MUY DECEPCIONADO SE LE SALEN ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS Y SE ARRODILLA EN LA ARENA CONFUNDIDO Y MUY TRISTE**

**MIENTRAS EN EL MAR OSCURO, DEVIMON LLEGA AL CASTILLO DE DEMON**

**DEVIMON(MENTE): **las cosas ahora se ponen más complicadas, si dejo que Demon controle el poder del digiegg, mis planes se arruinarán y tendré que ser su esclavo para siempre, si tan solo pudiera entrar a la Cámara del Digiegg….

**VILEMON**: ¡Sr Devimon¡

**DEVIMON**: qué es lo que quieres?

**VILEMON**: mi señor, el amo Demon lo quiere ver inmediatamente en la Sala del Trono

**DEVIMON**: está bien, dile que iré enseguida

**EL VILEMON SE MARCHA**

**DEVIMON(MENTE)**: Maldito seas Demon, si tan solo tuviera a la princesa podría cambiar las cosas a mi favor

**MIENTRAS LOS ANTIGUOS ELEGIDOS VUELVEN AL MUNDO REAL CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**TAI**: bueno chicos mañana es sábado, nos reuniremos en mi casa al mediodía

**IZZY**: yo me encargaré de llamar a Davis y a los demás,

**SORA**: oigan creo que va a llover

**JOE**: es raro que llueva en esta época

**MATT**: hmmm es verdad

**AGUMON**: ¡Tai tengo hambre¡

**TAI**: todos tenemos hambre, bueno vámonos a casa

**MATT**: vamos Sora te llevaré a tu casa

**SORA**: si gracias

**JOE**: nos vemos mañana

**IZZY**: adiós chicos

**TODOS REGRESAN A SUS CASAS, DE PRONTO UNA FUERTE LLUVIA EMPIEZA A CAER SOBRE ODAIBA, LA TORMENTA ERA MAS INTENSA CON LOS RAYOS Y LOS TRUENOS, TAI LLEGA A SU CASA**

**TAI**: ¡ya llegué ¡

**SRA KAMIYA**: qué bueno que llegas

**TAI**: oigan a donde van con esta lluvia

**SRA KAMIYA**: salió una emergencia, al parecer tu abuela está enferma y la cuidaré el fin de semana, en cuanto llegue Kari le dices lo que ocurrió, llegaré el domingo por la noche, Adiós hijo

**TAI**: pero mamá y la comida?

**SRA KAMIYA**: ahí tienes todo lo necesario, para el fin de semana

**TAI**: bueno está bien, salúdame a la abuela

**DESPUES DE UN RATO**

**TAI**:¡Agumon ahora¡

**AGUMON**: tu mamá se fue?

**TAI**: estamos de suerte podrás estar en la casa libremente

**AGUMON**: que bien ya tengo hambre

**TAI**: mi mamá nos dejó la cena comamos, pero deja la ración de Kari

**AGUMON**: si, lo sé

**TAI**: por cierto donde esta Kari? Quiero saber dónde estuvo toda la tarde

**AGUMON**: eso te iba a preguntar Tai, porque no fueron los demás?

**TAI**: porque tenían cosas que hacer, y no pudieron ir

**AGUMON**: entiendo

**TAI ENTRA A LA HABITACION DE KARI, PERO ENCUENTRA A GATOMON DORMIDO EN LA CAMA**

**TAI**: Gatomon?

**GATOMON**:(BOSTEZO) Hola Tai, Agumon cómo están?

**TAI**: Donde esta Kari?

**GATOMON**: es una buena pregunta, me dijo que me lo contaría después de que regresara

**TAI**: hmmm

**GATOMON**: y que tal les fue?

**TAI**: terrible, la mujer nos atacó

**GATOMON**: no puede ser, y todos están bien?

**TAI**: si estamos bien, pero nos dimos cuenta que es un Digimon y se llama Lilithmon

**GATOMON**: hmmm ya veo

**TAI**: luego hablaremos de eso, mañana nos reuniremos todos aquí para poder buscar una solución

**GATOMON**: parece ser que la pelea contra ella será una de las más difíciles que enfrentaremos

**TAI**: tienes razón

**DERREPENTE SE ESCUCHA QUE ABREN LA PUERTA, ERA KARI ESTABA EMPAPADA**

**TAI**: al fin llegas, y por qué estas vestida así?

**KARI**: que no te gusta cómo me veo

**TAI**: pues no te ves mal, pero ese no es el punto, quiero que me digas a dónde fuiste?

**AGUMON**: veo que aquí habrá una discusión

**GATOMON**: así parece

**KARI**: hermano, estás molesto conmigo?

**TAI**: por supuesto que sí, hoy casi nos mata ese demonio, si hubieran estado todos ustedes le habríamos ganado, pero veo que más importante fue irte de paseo con tus amigas

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: eso no es verdad hermano

**TAI**: entonces contéstame en donde estuviste toda la tarde?

**KARI SE LE SALEN ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS**

**TAI**: nuestros padres no están, así que yo quedo a cargo, quiero que te quedes en tu habitación y pienses bien por que fuiste tan egoísta

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: descuida, eso ya no me va a importar

**KARI ENTRA A SU HABITACION**

**AGUMON**: no fuiste un poco malo con ella?

**TAI**: tú crees?

**KARI EMPIEZA A ROMPER EN LLANTO EN SU CAMA**

**GATOMON**: Kari no llores, Tai esta algo hostigado

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: me siento muy mal por lo que hice

**GATOMON**: quiero que me digas que fue lo que te sucedió?

**KARI**: hoy Tk me dijo que yo le gustaba

**GATOMON**: esa es una gran noticia

**KARI**: pero… le mentí diciendo que no sentía nada por él y que en realidad yo lo odiaba

**GATOMON**: pero por qué hiciste eso Kari? como puedes destruir un sentimiento tan hermoso como ese

**KARI**: lo hice por el bien de todos

**GATOMON**: no lo entiendo

**KARI**: yo estaba esperando el día en que Tk me dijera esas palabras tan hermosas, quería atesorarlo, quería ser feliz a su lado, ahora lo que tengo de él es un recuerdo amargo y oscuro

**GATOMON**: Kari tú me dijiste una vez que te habías enamorado de Tk, aun lo estas cierto?

**KARI**: si lo estoy, pero con lo que le dije hoy, creo que no va a quererme ver nunca

**TAI ESTABA DETRAS DE LA PUERTA ESCUCHANDO LA CONVERSACION, SE SENTIA MUY MAL POR COMO LA TRATO**

**KARI**: Tk me dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado

**GATOMON**: eso es porque los sentimientos de Tk hacia tí son verdaderos, trata de hablar con él

**KARI**: ya es tarde, no puedo dar marcha atrás

**GATOMON**: pero Kari..

**KARI(MENTE)**: Ya hice mi parte, ahora solo debo esperar...

**KARI SE RECOSTO EN SU CAMA Y AUN LLORANDO SE QUEDO DORMIDA, MIENTRAS TK CAMINABA SIN RUMBO FIJO, AL PARECER NO LE IMPORTO EL HECHO DE QUE LLUEVA MUY FUERTE, SU CORAZON ESTABA LASTIMADO Y ESTABA TRISTE, NO SABIA QUE HACER**

**TK**: porque pasó esto? Acaso hice algo que la molestara? Porque me dijo todas esas cosas?

**TK LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL CIELO Y PODIA VER LA LLUVIA CAER SOBRE SU ROSTRO, NO SE SABIA SI ESTABA LLORANDO O ERA EL AGUA QUE CAIA SOBRE EL**

**TK**: Kari que fue lo que te paso?...

**MIENTRAS TANTO DEMON PREPARA LA FASE FINAL DE SU PLAN**

**DEMON**: como van las cosas?

**LILITHMON**: Hemos entrado en la parte final, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa de la luz, esté entre nosotros.

**DEMON**: has hecho un excelente trabajo, cuando ella llegue aquí, quiero que selles todas las puertas de acceso a este mundo, no quisiera que los niños elegidos interfieran

**DEVIMON**: pero mi señor, realmente esa niña querrá levantar el digiegg

**DEMON**: por supuesto que lo hará, ya que es la única que puede hacerlo

**LILITHMON**: además ella está interesada en saber muchas cosas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse

**DEMON**: jajaja, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan, pronto el digimundo y el mundo real estarán en mi poder jajajaja

**DEVIMON**: así será mi amo

**LILITHMON**: jajaja

**DEMON**: Lilithmon ve ahora y tráeme a la princesa, finalmente ha llegado el día en que la Luz se extinguirá para siempre jajajaja

**MIENTRAS TANTO TK LLEGA A SU CASA **

**TK**: ¡ya llegué¡...huh? todo está oscuro

**EL JOVEN VIO UNA NOTA EN LA NEVERA**

**TK**: ¡oh¡ mi mamá vendrá más tarde

**PATAMON**: Tk regresaste, porque estas así?

**TK**: la lluvia me tomo por sorpresa, no es nada

**PATAMON**: oye te veo muy triste, que te ocurrió?

**TK**: jajá estoy bien no me pasa nada

**PATAMON(MENTE)**: Tk no puede engañarme algo malo le sucedió

**TK**: estoy algo cansado comeré algo y después me iré a dormir

**PATAMON**: como tú digas

**TK SE CAMBIO DE ROPA Y SE RECOSTO EN SU CAMA, EL RELOJ MARCABA LAS 22H00, EN SU MENTE ESCUCHABA LA VOZ DE KARI COMO LE DECIA QUE LO ODIABA**

**TK**: me duele mucho el pecho, las palabras de Kari me han herido mucho

**PATAMON**: oye Tk tienes unos mensajes en tu Terminal

**TK**: ahora no quiero saber nada

**PATAMON**: dime, algo salió mal hoy verdad?

**TK**: si….. hoy salió todo mal, le dije a Kari lo que sentía por ella pero… ¡me di cuenta que Kari no me corresponde¡

**PATAMON**: lo siento Tk

**TK**: pero eso ya no importa, me dijo que me odiaba por arruinar nuestra amistad

**PATAMON(MENTE):** realmente Kari habrá dicho eso?

**TK**: es gracioso… un día están unidos por un gran lazo de amistad y al siguiente todo se destruye jajaja

**PATAMON**: tienes que arreglar esto, debe ser un mal entendido

**TK NO LE PRESTO ATENCION A SU AMIGO Y SE LEVANTA, DE PRONTO SIN DARSE CUENTA CAMBIA A SU OTRA PERSONALIDAD**

**TK**: espera… yo sí sé que tengo que hacer...¡ya no necesito de esto¡

**TK TOMA SU D-3 Y LO TIRA A LA BASURA **

**TK**: ¡ya no quiero ser un elegido¡ ¡ Renuncio¡

**PATAMON**:¡no hagas eso¡

**TK**: por haberme convertido en elegido la conocí a ella, sí en verdad me odia será mejor que no la vuelva a ver nunca más en mi vida

**PATAMON**: pero Tk que sucederá con los problemas en el digimundo?

**TK**: ¡ese ya no es asunto mío, y ya no quiero oírte mencionar algo al respecto¡

**PATAMON**: pero Tk, está bien…

**LA LLUVIA HABIA PARADO, LA LUNA SALIO MUY BRILLANTE ILUMINANDO LA CIUDAD, LA NOCHE PRODUCIA MUCHO SILENCIO, HABIA TRANQUILIDAD, EL RELOJ LLEGABA A LA MEDIANOCHE, EN LA CASA DE LOS KAMIYA RECIBIRAN UNA VISITA INESPERADA, UNA OSCURA SILUETA APARECIO DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: parece que ha cumplido con el requisito que le pedí

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA A LA CAMA DE KARI Y LA OBSERBAVA COMO DORMIA, GATOMON SIENTE ALGO MALO Y ABRE SUS OJOS, LO QUE NO PODIA CREER ERA LO QUE ESTABA VIENDO**

**GATOMON**: ¡tú como entraste aquí¡

**LILITHMON**: oye guarda silencio o la vas a despertar

**GATOMON**: ¡aléjate de ella¡

**GATOMON SE AVIENTA CONTRA LILITHMON, MIENTRAS ELLA USA SU PODER PARA PARALIZAR A GATOMON**

**LILITHMON**: oye yo no vine con las intenciones de pelear, sólo vengo a llevarme a la niña

**GATOMON**: tú le pones una mano encima a ella y me las pagarás

**LILITHMON**: tú no estás en posición de amenazarme

**LILITHMON TOMA DEL CUELLO A GATOMON Y EMPIEZA A ASFIXIARLO**

**KARI**: creí que no ibas a venir

**LILITHMON VOLTEA A VER A KARI QUE AUN SEGUIA ACOSTADA EN SU CAMA**

**KARI**: ya cumplí la condición que me impusiste ahora quiero respuestas

**LILITHMON**: si, me di cuenta, veo que lo cumpliste al pie de la letra

**LILITHMON SUELTA A GATOMON**

**LILITHMON**: veamos qué es lo que quieres saber?

**KARI**: porque ese mar oscuro me llama, y por qué a mí?

**LILITHMON**: jajaja el mar no es lo que te llama, sino un poder que ha estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo

**KARI**: un poder? Dé que estás hablando?

**LILITHMON**: apuesto a que siempre que te llama sientes como te arrastra hacia la oscuridad

**KARI**: si es verdad

**LILITHMON**: pero te diré algo, hay una forma para que ya no te vuelva a molestar nunca más y salgas del mundo de la oscuridad

**KARI**: quiero saber como

**LILITHMON**: se acabó la ronda de preguntas y respuestas, ven conmigo y te diré lo demás

**KARI**: ...

**GATOMON**: Kari no la escuches, sólo te está engañando

**KARI**: dime si voy contigo, sabré más cosas

**LILITHMON**: como te lo dije, cuando estemos allá te diré todo lo quieras saber

**KARI**: iré contigo, pero voy a regresar a este mundo?

**LILITHMON**: No estoy segura

**KARI**: ya me lo imaginaba

**LILITHMON**: vamos, o acaso no quieres liberarte de ese miedo?

**KARI**: de todos modos ya no tengo nada en este mundo, las personas que más amo no las volveré a ver jamás

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**:Que fácil es manipular la poca oscuridad que está dentro de ella, el digiegg la ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo, y es esa desesperación por liberarse que la motiva a venir conmigo

**LILITHMON**: bueno niña vámonos

**KARI**: si, pero antes quiero prepararme

**LILITHMON**: como quieras te esperaré en el centro del parque

**LILITHMON TOMA LA BARRA OSCURA QUE ESTABA INCRUSTADA EN LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**KARI**: que es eso?

**LILITHMON**: hace unos días lo puse en tu ropa, es una especie de transmisor que me permite entrar y salir de este mundo

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: así que eso explica porque aparecía en este mundo, Cuando se lo puso?

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON TIENE UN FLASHBACK Y RECUERDA QUE CUANDO ELLA ESTABA LUCHANDO CONTRA LA COPIA DE MYOTISMON, VIO QUE LILITHMON LE PONIA ALGO A SU ROPA (**_leer episodio 4_**)**

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: así que fue en ese momento

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE**

**KARI CAMINA HASTA SU ESCRITORIO**

**GATOMON**: Kari que haces?

**KARI**: un mensaje de despedida

**GATOMON**: es ese papel

**KARI**: Gatomon te tengo contar algo muy importante

**KARI LE CUENTA EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE SE SENTIA TRISTE Y QUE ERA LO QUE LE AFLIJIA**

**GATOMON**: así que era eso, no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes

**KARI**: por favor, si llegas a ver a Tk, hay un mensaje para él en mi diario, junto con este pergamino

**KARI ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE TAI Y OBSERVA COMO DORMIA JUNTO CON AGUMON**

**KARI**: adiós Hermano, gracias por todo

**KARI SE DIRIGIA HACIA LA SALIDA PERO GATOMON LA DETIENE**

**GATOMON**: Kari no te dejaré ir al Mar Oscuro

**KARI**: pero Gatomon

**GATOMON**: busquemos otra solución

**KARI**: Gatomon aún no me entiendes verdad? tú crees que voy a ese lugar sin un motivo?

**GATOMON**: huh?

**KARI**: ven conmigo te contaré mi plan

**GATOMON**: Kari….

**AL PARECER KARI TIENE UN PLAN, PERO DE QUE SE TRATA? MIENTRAS LILITHMON ESPERABA A KARI EN EL CENTRO DEL PARQUE**

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: hmmm esa niña se está tardando

**A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN QUE VENIA CAMINANDO**

**LILITHMON**: oh aquí viene

**KARI APARECIA DE ENTRE LA SOMBRA DE LOS ARBOLES**

**LILITHMON**: la esperaba princesa, espero que se haya terminado de despedirse de este mundo

**KARI**:...sí ya estoy lista

**LILITHMON**: entonces deme su mano la llevaré al mar Oscuro

**KARI EMPIEZA A CAMINAR LENTAMENTE HACIA ELLA, MIENTRAS QUE DE UN ARBOL, GATOMON SE LANZA HACIA LILITHMON POR DETRAS Y LE CLAVA LAS GARRAS EN EL HOMBRO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡Aagghh¡ ¡que pasa¡

**KARI**: ahora Gatomon **(GATOMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEWOMON)**

**LILITHMON**: ¡me engañaron¡

**ANGEWOMON**: atrás Kari **¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**EL ATAQUE DE ANGEWOMON LE DA DIRECTAMENTE DERRIBANDO A LILITHMON DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO**

**KARI(MENTE)**: bien

**LILITHMON**: porque princesa, porque hace esto?

**KARI**: sabes una cosa? Ya me has dicho la base de lo que quiero saber y creo que el resto lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, así que ya no necesito ir al Mar Oscuro

**LILITHMON**: que dijiste?

**KARI**: no eres muy lista verdad?

**LILITHMON: **que dijiste?

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari yo te protegeré

**KARI**: ¡Lilithmon¡ por tu culpa, tuve que lastimar a la persona que más amo y ya no podré verla más ¡es por eso que estoy decidida a exterminarte¡

**LILITHMON**: jajaja princesa veo que tendré que hacer las cosas a la fuerza, al igual como derroté hoy a los otros elegidos usted también sentirá mi poder

**ANGEWOMON**: cierra la boca **¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE LA FLECHA CON 2 DEDOS**

**LILITHMON**: ¡esto es tuyo¡

**LE REGRESA LA FLECHA PERO ANGEWOMON LO ESQUIVA, RAPIDAMENTE LA BATALLA SE VA AL CIELO**

**LILITHMON**: vamos no tienes algo mejor

**ANGEWOMON**: eres muy habladora

**ANGEWOMON SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE Y LE CONECTA UN RODILLAZO EN LA CARA Y LUEGO CON UNA PATADA LA MANDA AL SUELO**

**ANGEWOMON(MENTE)**: le afectan los ataques físicos?

**LILITHMON**: te felicito otra vez me vuelves a golpear

**ANGEWOMON**:¡eh ¡ y cuando fue las otras veces?

**LILITHMON**: jajaja no lo recuerdas? No recuerdas la primera vez que nos enfrentamos

**ANGEWOMON**: no recuerdo haberme enfrentado nunca a tí

**LILITHMON**: enserio, oh lo olvidaba debió haber sido cuando todavía no obtenía el poder que tengo ahora

**ANGEWOMON**: no me digas que tú eres...

**KARI**: que está pasando allá arriba?

**ANGEWOMON**: Ladydevimon….. no puede ser….

**LILITHMON**: ese era el nombre que tenía antes, ahora estoy en nivel mega, es muy diferente a las veces que me enfrenté a tí

**ANGEWOMON**: como, como regresaste a la vida?

**LILITHMON**: volví a la vida gracias al gran Demon

**ANGEWOMON**: te refieres a...

**ANGEWOMON RECUERDA CUANDO ENCERRARON A DEMON EN EL MAR OSCURO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ahora todo tiene sentido

**LILITHMON**: veo que ya sabes toda la verdad, pero para tí es tarde porque vas a morir

**ANGEWOMON**: yo no me daré por vencida

**LILITHMON**: ahora mismo ejecutaré mi venganza ¡desaparece¡ **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: Tengo que detenerla, usaré todo mi poder **¡ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL¡**

**LOS 2 ATAQUES CHOCAN CREANDO UN FUERTE IMPACTO **

**KARI**: Ahh que sucedió?

**DESPUES DE QUE EL HUMO SE DISCIPA ANGEWOMON CAE**

**KARI**: ¡Angewomon¡

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari huye rápido

**LILITHMON**: Princesa, veo que no quiere saber la verdad por las buenas

**KARI**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: quería llevarla por su propia voluntad, pero me veo forzada a hacer esto

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA MUY RAPIDAMENTE Y CON UNA ENERGIA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO DELICADAMENTE TOCA EL ESTOMAGO DE KARI**

**ANGEWOMON: **¡nooooo¡…

**KARI**: aghhhhh...T...K...

**KARI QUEDA INCONCIENTE, EN OTRO LADO TK SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDO Y UNA FUERTE SENSACION LO DESPIERTA**

**TK**: que fue eso?, mi corazón late muy rápido, siento que algo malo ha pasado

**PATAMON**: hmmm TK porque te levantas es más de medianoche

**TK**: lo siento amigo

**TK SE DIRIGE AL BALCON DE SU HABITACION**

**TK(MENTE)**: siento que algo le sucedió a Kari, nooooo, no debe preocuparme más eso, no debo seguir pensando en ella

**TK NO PUEDE OCULTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO TRATA DE OLVIDARLOS, REGRESANDO AL PARQUE**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡nooooo Kari¡

**LILITHMON**: jejeje princesa usted se lo buscó, además esto es por su bien

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡aléjate de ella¡

**ANGEWOMON SE LANZA A DARLE UN GOLPE PERO LILITHMON LA DETIENE CON UNA MANO**

**LILITHMON**: no perderé mi tiempo con alguien tan débil como tú

**LILITHMON LE FRACTURA LA MANO A ANGEWOMON LASTIMANDOLA Y DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO, LUEGO SE ACERCA Y PISA SU MANO LASTIMADA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡aghhhhh¡

**LILITHMON**: tú ya no sirves, mí venganza ya está completa

**LILITHMON TOMA A UNA INCONCIENTE KARI EN BRAZOS Y ABRE UNA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡Oh¡ es cierto, lo olvidaba ya no necesitará esto

**LILITHMON TOMA EL D-3 DE KARI Y SE LO LANZA A ANGEWOMON**

**LILITHMON**: ¡Hasta nunca¡

**AMBAS SE MARCHAN AL MAR OSCURO Y LA PUERTA SE CIERRA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡no, no te la lleves¡

**ANGEWOMON REGRESA A SER GATOMON **

**GATOMON**: regresa por...favor...

**GATOMON TOMA EL D-3 Y CON UN BRAZO LASTIMADO SE ARRASTRA HASTA UN ARBOL Y QUEDA INCONCIENTE POR LAS GRAVES HERIDAS**, **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DE AQUELLA TRAGEDIA, TAI SE LEVANTA**

**TAI**: que bien dormí, tu que dices Agumon

**AGUMON**: hace tiempo que no dormía en tu cama, me siento como nuevo

**TAI**: ya se prepararé algo de desayunar para todos ¡Kari levántate¡ ¡te haré tu desayuno favorito¡

**AGUMON**: que harás de comer Tai

**TAI**: es una sorpresa

**EL TELEFONO SUENA**

**TAI**: hola residencia Kamiya

**SRA KAMIYA**: Hola Tai, como amanecieron?

**TAI**: de maravilla mamá, en estos momentos estoy haciendo el desayuno

**SRA KAMIYA**: me puedes pasar a tu hermana? hay unas cosas que quiero comprarle pero necesito saber algo

**TAI**: si seguro,¡ Kari¡ mi mamá al teléfono

**AGUMON**:...Hmmm que raro

**AGUMON ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE KARI Y NO ENCUENTRA A NADIE**

**TAI**: mamá puedes llamar más tarde, lo que pasa es que Kari llegó muy cansada ayer y aún está dormida

**SRA KAMIYA**: entiendo entonces llamaré más tarde

**TAI UN POCO SORPRENDIDO ENTRA A LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**TAI**: Kari? en dónde estás?

**AGUMON**: tampoco esta Gatomon

**TAI**: habrán salido de paseo?

**TAI MIRO EL RELOJ QUE MARCABAN LAS 10:30 AM**

**TAI**: de seguro ya ha de volver…

**POR OTRO LADO TK SALE DE SU CASA CON UN BALON DE BASQUET, MIENTRAS YOLEI ESTABA EN SU TIENDA Y MIRO AL JOVEN RUBIO **

**YOLEI**: huh Tk? parece que se va a jugar

**CODY**: buenos días Yolei

**YOLEI**: hola Cody

**CODY**: no habrás olvidado que hoy iremos a casa de Kari para la reunión

**YOLEI**: no lo he olvidado, hace un rato vi salir a Tk se veía extraño

**CODY**: extraño? bueno no importa, me llevo esto

**YOLEI**: a dónde vas?

**CODY**: voy a mis clases de Kendo de los sábados, te veré en la tarde en la reunión

**YOLEI**: si

**CODY IBA CAMINANDO Y OBSERVA A TK QUE ESTABA PRACTICANDO TIROS **

**CODY(MENTE)**: Yolei dice que vio raro a Tk, yo lo veo muy normal será mejor que siga mi camino

**PATAMON MIRABA A TK DESDE UN ARBOL COMO ENCESTABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**PATAMON(MENTE)**: pobre Tk, el trata de no mostrarlo pero él está muy triste por dentro

**TK SE DETUVO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CANCHA PARA SOLO HACER BOTAR LA PELOTA**

**TK(MENTE)**: por qué Kari?, porque me dijo todo eso?

**TK DEJA DE BOTAR SU PELOTA Y SE DIRIGE A DONDE SE ENCUENTRA PATAMON Y SE RECUESTA EN LA SOMBRA DEL ARBOL, Y SE PONE A CONTEMPLAR EL CIELO**

**EN EL MAR OSCURO, LILITHMON LLEGA A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO DE DEMON JUNTO A KARI EN SUS BRAZOS, LILITHMON EMPIEZA A CAMINAR POR UNA ALFOMBRA ROJA, UN EJERCITO DE DIGIMONS OSCUROS SE EMPIEZAN A ARRODILLAR A MEDIDA QUE LILITHMON AVANZABA HACIA LA SALA DEL TRONO DONDE LOS ESPERABA DEMON**

**LILITHMON(MENTE): **finalmente el día ha llegado, ya nadie vendrá por tí

**UN GRAN GRUPO DE PHANTOMON, VILEMON Y CHRYSALIMON MIRABAN COMO LILITHMON ENTRABA AL GRAN SALON, DEVIMON SE SORPRENDE DE VER QUE LILITHMON LLEGA CON KARI**

**DEVIMON: **así que esa es la princesa?

**LILITHMON SE DIRIGIA AL TRONO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA DEMON JUNTO A DEVIMON**

**LILITHMON**: he llegado mi señor

**DEMON**: bien hecho Lilithmon, has hecho un excelente trabajo

**DEVIMON(MENTE)**: puede ser que esto me beneficie un poco

**DEMON EMPIEZA A HABLAR EN VOZ ALTA PARA QUE TODOS LOS SERES PRESENTES EN EL CASTILLO LO ESCUCHEN**

**DEMON**:¡Seres de las tinieblas que habitan este mar oscuro, quiero decirles que hoy ha llegado a este mundo nuestro boleto de libertad, nuestra llave de la conquista, he aquí a la princesa de la luz¡

**TODOS LOS DIGIMONS OSCUROS Y CRIATURAS OSCURAS EMPIEZAN A CELEBRAR Y A GRITAR DE EMOCION**

**DEMON**: ¡así es mis amigos, después de mucho tiempo de estar aquí, saldremos a un lugar lleno de luz, es por eso que quiero que todos ustedes estén dispuestos a entregar la vida por proteger a la princesa¡

**DEVIMON(MENTE)**: Demon tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, ha logrado formar un ejército de digimons oscuros, qué han caído en este Mar, y los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano

**DEMON**: ¡estoy casi seguro que el ejército del Digimundo se está preparando para venir hasta aquí a arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro, es por eso que quiero que estén listos para esta guerra, para esta batalla final¡

**TODOS** ¡ SI ¡

**DEMON**: ¡Vamos a destruir al ejercito de Azunlongmon y a los Niños Elegidos¡

**TODOS**: ¡ SI ¡

**DEMON**: eso era lo que quería escuchar, por ahora vuelvan a sus actividades y tengan todo preparado para la guerra

**TODOS LOS SERES SE MARCHAN DEL SALON PRINCIPAL, DEJANDO A LOS 3 DIGIMONS OSCUROS CON KARI**

**DEVIMON**: que fue lo que le hiciste? Por qué esta inconsciente?

**LILITHMON**: está bajo mi técnica **¡ONDA DE SUEÑO ¡** solo debo llevarla a su habitación, y dentro de unas horas ella despertará

**DEMON**: el digiegg no ha reaccionado a ella, quiere decir que debemos esperar el momento en que el propio digiegg empiece a llamarla

**LILITHMON**: entonces?

**DEMON**: llévala a su habitación, recuerden que hay que tratarla por lo que es, una princesa, nadie debe ponerle un dedo encima

**LILITHMON**: así será mi señor

**DEMON SE SIENTA EN SU TRONO, LILITHMON LLEVA A KARI A UNA HABITACION ESPECIAL PARA ELLA**

**DEMON**: hay algo que me quieras preguntar Devimon?

**DEVIMON: **pues quería mostrarle con lo que actualmente contamos en nuestras filas

**DEMON**: hmmm 800 Vilemon, 600 Phantomons, 500 Chrysalimon, 10 Devidramons, 2 Gigadramon, 1 Marinedevimon

**DEVIMON**: que le parece mi señor?

**DEMON**: has hecho un gran trabajo, a pesar de lo poco que se pudo obtener, pero veo que no estas contando a uno en especial

**DEVIMON**: no me parece que debamos usar a ese Digimon

**DEMON**: de todos modos inclúyelo en la lista

**VILEMON**: ¡Sr Demon¡

**DEMON**: que sucede?

**VILEMON**: el líder de las criaturas oscuras está aquí como pidió

**DEMON**: hazlo pasar

**APARECEN LAS CRIATURAS NEGRAS**

**DEMON: **que sorpresa ¡gran líder Ofrán¡ Devimon quieres dejarnos solos un momento por favor

**DEVIMON**: si mi lord

**DEVIMON SE MARCHA DEL SALON**

**OFRÁN**: espero que me hayas llamado para algo bueno

**DEMON**: vera, quiero hacer un trato con usted

**OFRÁN**: Trato? Nosotros las criaturas no hacemos tratos con Digimons

**DEMON**: vamos, quiero ofrecerle algo que a usted le interesa

**OFRÁN: **hmmm de que se trata**?**

**DEMON: **le ofrezco llevarlo a usted y al resto de criaturas a un Mundo lleno de luz que le parece?

**OFRÁN: **un mundo lleno de luz?

**DEMON**: así es, tengo pensado usar el digiegg de la oscuridad para poder conquistar otros mundos

**OFRÁN: **como piensas usar el digiegg? Ese artefacto ha estado desactivado por muchos años

**DEMON: **pues digamos que encontré el método para volverlo a encender

**OFRÁN: **¡qué dices¡ y cuál es ese método?

**DEMON**: pues está en mi poder la Princesa de la luz, cómo usted sabrá, ella tiene el poder de volver a activar el digiegg

**OFRÁN: **no puedo creer lo que me dices, entonces puede ser que lleguemos a un acuerdo, que es lo que quieres?

**DEMON**: necesito que usted y yo unamos fuerzas, mi objetivo es vencer a los niños elegidos

**OFRÁN**: los niños elegidos eh?

**DEMON**: yo me enteré que tuvo problemas con un humano hace mucho tiempo

**OFRÁN**: así es, un niño elegido trato de controlarnos y es por eso que no confiamos en humanos

**DEMON**: entiendo y dígame hacemos el trato?

**OFRÁN**: qué clase de mundo me estas ofreciendo?

**DEMON**: le ofrezco el digimundo, estoy seguro que podrá vivir en ese mundo sin ningún problema

**OFRÁN**: el digimundo? creí que tu querías conquistar ese lugar, además voy a perder a muchos en esta batalla, que me garantiza que no me estas engañando?

**DEMON**: jejeje es cierto, yo tenía planeado conquistar el digimundo, pero pensándolo bien me he decidido por el mundo de los humanos, y con respecto a las perdidas le tengo una solución a eso

**OFRÁN**: de que se trata?

**DEMON**: después de obtener la victoria en esta guerra, le regalaré a la princesa de la luz, estoy seguro que con ella podrá aumentar su población sin ningún problema

**OFRÁN**: jejeje me parece justo, entonces trato hecho me uniré a tu ejército

**DEMON**: bien entonces, mañana traiga a sus tropas para coordinar la táctica que usaremos

**OFRAN**: bien, nos veremos mañana

**LAS CRIATURAS SE MARCHAN DEL CASTILLO Y DEMON SE PREPARA PARA UNA GUERRA EN DONDE EL DESTINO DE LOS MUNDOS ESTA EN JUEGO, MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO REAL YOLEI SE PREPARABA PARA IR A LA REUNION**

**YOLEI**: ¡ya terminé mi turno de cuidar la tienda¡

**SR INOUE**: bueno hija a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo, puedes irte

**YOLEI**: si iré a casa de una amiga, volveré luego

**CUANDO YOLEI SALIA A TODA PRISA DE LA TIENDA SE TROPIEZA CON KEN, YOLEI CAE ENCIMA DE KEN, EN ESE MOMENTO SUS ROSTROS ESTABAN MUY CERCA Y SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS**

**KEN: **Yolei….

**YOLEI: **ken….

**YOLEI SINTIO QUE LA MIRABAN, ELLA VOLTEO Y VIO A SU PAPÁ QUE LA ESTABA VIENDO, YOLEI SE SONROJÓ Y SE LEVANTO MUY RAPIDO**

**KEN**: Yolei lo siento mucho, no te hice daño?

**YOLEI (SONROJADA)**: no te preocupes Ken estoy bien

**KEN**: que bueno

**YOLEI (SONROJADA)**: oye Ken vas a la reunión?

**KEN**: si en este preciso momento voy para allá

**YOLEI**: por favor espérame, voy a cambiarme y salgo enseguida, cuida a Poromon quieres

**KEN**: está bien

**MIENTRAS QUE TAI ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR QUE SU HERMANA NO APARECIA, DE PRONTO SUENA EL TIMBRE, EL MUCHACHO RAPIDAMENTE CORRE A LA PUERTA**

**TAI**: Kari por fin...

**CUANDO TAI ABRE LA PUERTA UNA GRAN LUZ LO CEGÓ Y VIO POR UN INSTANTE A KARI, PERO…**

**TAI**: Kari…?

**SORA**: como que Kari que te sucede Tai?

**MATT**: si amigo te ves pálido

**TAI**: ¡Ahh¡ son ustedes

**SORA**: que pasa con Kari?

**TAI**: no, no es nada y a que han venido?

**SORA**: como que a que hemos venido, tú nos dijiste que viniéramos

**TAI**: oh si lo olvide

**MATT**: estas seguro que estas bien?

**TAI**: si estoy muy bien

**AGUMON**: ha estado muy preocupado desde hace horas

**TAI SE SIENTA EN EL SOFA, ALGO AGITADO**

**TAI**: rayos en donde está?

**SORA**: Tai, que sucede?

**TAI**: lo que pasa es que Kari salió en la mañana y no ha vuelto

**MATT**: Tai no crees que este, dónde tú sabes?

**TAI**: si eso debe ser

**SORA**: oigan ustedes saben algo y me lo están ocultando

**MATT**: ay como crees

**TAI(MENTE)**: si eso debe ser, debe estar con Tk, por lo que sucedió ayer? , pero porque me vino este mal presentimiento

**EL TIMBRE VOLVIO A SONAR**

**SORA**: ¡yo abro¡

**DAVIS**: hola Sora

**SORA**: Davis llegas temprano eso es raro

**DAVIS**: ¡ay¡, yo siempre estoy puntual

**DEMIVEEMON**: lo que pasa es que no hay comida en la casa de Davis y vino a buscar un lugar donde almorzar

**DAVIS**: ay cállate, por cierto esta Kari?

**SORA**:...bueno pues...no sabría decírtelo

**DAVIS**: ¡Eh¡

**MATT (VOZ BAJA)**:hazme caso Tai, debe estar con Tk

**TAI (VOZ BAJA)**: estaba pensando lo mismo

**MATT (VOZ BAJA)**: recuerda nadie debe saber lo de ellos hasta que lo hagan oficial

**TAI (VOZ BAJA)**: si

**MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE TK PERMANECIA RECOSTADO CON SU SOMBRERO CUBRIENDO SU ROSTRO**

**TK(MENTE)**: por qué no puedo olvidarla? sé me va hacer muy difícil, pero no puedo sacarme su rostro de mi mente

**TK EMPIEZA A RECORDAR CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS, CUANDO EL LA CUIDABA CUANDO ESTABA INCONCIENTE POR SU RESFRIADO, RECUERDA CUANDO ELLA EMPEZO A BRILLAR PARA AYUDAR A LOS NUMEMONS**, **CUANDO HUIAN DE PIEDMON Y SUBIAN POR LA CUERDA, RECUERDA CUANDO SE DESPEDIAN DE SUS DIGIMONS AL REGRESAR AL MUNDO REAL**

**TK(MENTE)**: en ese momento éramos tan unidos

**EN ESO, YOLEI CAMINABA JUNTO A KEN CON DIRECCION A LA REUNION Y VIERON A TK RECOSTADO BAJO EL ARBOL**

**YOLEI**: mira ken, es Tk

**KEN**: es cierto

**YOLEI**: ven vamos a hablar con él

**YOLEI TOMA DE LA MANO A KEN Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA TK**

**YOLEI**: hola Tk

**TK**: ...

**YOLEI**: oye que has estado haciendo?

**TK SE INCORPORA Y SE QUEDA VIENDO A SUS AMIGOS CON UNA MIRADA FRIA Y LLENA DE ODIO, EN ESE MOMENTO KEN RECUERDA QUE YA HABIA VISTO ESA PERSONALIDAD DE TK CUANDO EL ERA EMPERADOR DE LOS DIGIMONS**

**TK**: bueno… como puedes ver estoy aquí

**YOLEI**: huh? vas a ir a la reunión verdad?

**TK TOMA SU BALON Y SE EMPIEZA A MARCHAR DEL LUGAR**

**YOLEI**: Tk a dónde vas?

**TK**: a donde no me molesten

**YOLEI**: entonces que le digo a los demás?

**TK**: lo que sea, pero no cuenten conmigo

**YOLEI**: qué? Pero…

**KEN RAPIDAMENTE TOMA LA MANO DE YOLEI DETENIENDOLA**

**YOLEI**: porque me detienes Ken?

**KEN**: déjalo solo, en estos momentos está mostrando su otra personalidad

**YOLEI**: qué?

**KEN**: vámonos, deben estarnos esperando

**YOLEI**: pero que le paso a Tk?

**PATAMON**: lo siento chicos, pero Tk ha estado muy diferente desde ayer

**YOLEI**: diferente...?

**KEN**: dejemos que se calme sí

**YOLEI**: está bien

**KEN Y YOLEI SE QUEDAN VIENDO A TK COMO SE ALEJABA**

**LA REUNION DE ELEGIDOS YA ESTA POR COMENZAR, TAI, SORA, MATT Y DAVIS ESTABAN ESPERANDO A LOS DEMAS**

**SORA**: los demás deben estar por llegar

**TAI**: ...

**DAVIS**: oigan tienen algo de comer?

**TAI**: toma lo que encuentres en la nevera

**DAVIS**: si… gracias

**EL TIMBRE VUELVE A SONAR**

**SORA**: ¡yo abro¡

**IZZY Y JOE ENTRARON**

**JOE**: ¡hola chicos¡

**SORA**: vamos amigos siéntense

**IZZY**: quien falta?

**MATT**: Yolei, ken, Cody, Tk y Kari faltan ellos

**EL TIMBRE VUELVE A SONAR**

**TAI(MENTE)**: por favor que sea Kari

**EN ESO YOLEI, KEN Y CODY LLEGARON, TAI SE PARO EN EL BALCON MUY PREOCUPADO**

**MATT**: bueno debemos esperar a TK y Kari

**DAVIS**: que aburrido es esperar

**TAI(MENTE)**: Kari.. estoy seguro que fue a hablar con Tk sobre lo sucedido ayer

**SORA**: quieren algo de comer chicos

**DAVIS**:¡si¡ comida para todos

**YOLEI**: oigan hace rato vimos a Tk y nos dijo que no vendría

**MATT**: que cosa?

**KEN**: es mejor no molestarlo él estaba un poco disgustado

**DAVIS**: que le pasará?

**SORA**: quién sabe?

**TAI**: ¡un momento¡ vieron a Tk? y Kari no estaba con él?

**YOLEI**: pues no, Tk estaba solo

**TAI DE PRONTO SE LE OCURRIO VER SU DIGIVICE Y LOGRO VER UN PUNTO INMOVIL, UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO SE APODERA DE TAI **

**TAI: **¡Kari¡

**TAI SALE DE SU CASA CORRIENDO HACIA ESE PUNTO EN SU DIGIVICE**

**SORA: **Tai espera a dónde vas?

**MATT**: qué diablos le ocurre

**TAI CORRIA A TODA PRISA Y DE PRONTO POR SU MENTE PASABAN LA IMÁGENES DE KARI HASTA QUE FINALMENTE LLEGA AL CENTRO DEL PARQUE Y AHÍ ESTABA…**

**TAI: **¡no puede ser¡

**TAI ENCUENTRA A GATOMON INCONCIENTE Y LENTAMENTE SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON Y SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A ELLA**

**TAI: **donde, donde esta?

**GATOMON**: Tai?

**TAI**: Gatomon que fue lo que te sucedió?

**GATOMON**: perdóname no pude hacer nada….

**A TAI SE LE EMPIEZAN A SALIR LAS LAGRIMAS**

**TAI: **porque me dices eso? En donde esta Kari?

**GATOMON**: ella se…. la llevó

**TAI**: que? como que se la llevó? Quien se la llevó?

**GATOMON**: Lilith… mon

**GATOMON PIERDE EL CONOCIMIENTO Y TAI ROMPE EN LLANTO ABRAZANDO EL DIGIMON DE SU HERMANA**

**TAI: **¡nooooo¡ ¡Kari¡ ¡Kari¡

**TAI GRITABA EL NOMBRE DE SU HERMANA UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE SU VOZ SE PERDIERA**, **COMO RESOLVERAN LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS ESTA SITUACION?, PODRAN SALVAR A KARI? QUE SUCEDERA CON TK? REALMENTE HABRA UNA GUERRA?**

**TODAS ESTAS INTERROGANTES PUEDEN SER CONTESTADAS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODIO. 8 LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ**

**COMO TODOS RECORDARAN KARI FUE SECUESTRADA POR LILITHMON, TAI DESCONOCE SU PARADERO, TK POR SU PARTE HA DECIDIDO SEPARARSE DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS Y OLVIDARSE POR COMPLETO DE KARI Y LOS DEMAS, EL SE ENCONTRABA CAMINANDO POR LA PLAYA**

**PATAMON: **Tk a dónde vamos?

**TK: …**

**PATAMON(MENTE): **porque no quiere hablar conmigo?

**TK**: huh?

**TK ESTABA MUY TRISTE, PERO SIN DARSE CUENTA HABIA LLEGADO AL PUENTE ARCOIRIS Y SE ENCONTRABA EXACTAMENTE EN EL LUGAR DONDE FUE AL MAR OSCURO LA PRIMERA VEZ**

**TK**: este lugar….

**PATAMON**: ya recuerdo…

**TK**: aquí fue cuando… entre a ese mundo a rescatar a Kari

**TK SE SIENTA EN ESE LUGAR A RECORDAR LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN, MIENTRAS TANTO TAI CORRE MUY RAPIDO HASTA LLEGAR A SU CASA DONDE LO ESPERABAN LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS**

**TAI: **¡Gatomon resiste¡

**MATT LO ESPERABA EN LA PUERTA**

**MATT**: ¡miren ahí viene¡

**TAI: **¡amigos rápido¡ ¡necesito su ayuda¡

**SORA: **que sucedió?

**TAI: **Gatomon está muy mal herido

**JOE: **rápido llévenlo a la cama

**YOLEI: **pobre Gatomon se ve muy mal

**JOE: **Sora, Yolei necesitaré su ayuda

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN ALARMADOS Y CONFUNDIDOS**

**KEN: **hmmm algo anda mal

**DAVIS: **de que hablas?

**KEN: **Gatomon está mal herido, pero….

**DAVIS: **pero qué?

**KEN: **en donde esta Kari?

**DAVIS**: ahora que lo mencionas….

**MATT**: Ken tienes razón, Kari no regresó con Tai, significa que algo malo ha sucedido

**DAVIS**: Matt no digas eso…

**TAI SALE DE LA HABITACION **

**CODY: **Tai que sucedió? Como esta Gatomon?

**TAI: **Joe y las chicas están haciendo todo lo que pueden

**MATT**: Tai… que pasó?

**TAI SE QUEDA OBSERVANDO A KEN, DAVIS, MATT, IZZY Y CODY**

**TAI: **amigos no sé qué decir…

**MATT**: solo cuenta lo que sucedió

**TAI SE SENTO EN EL SOFA**

**TAI**: a mi hermana… Kari…. la secuestraron

**TODOS**: ¡qué¡

**DAVIS**: no puedo ser… estas seguro Tai

**TAI**: si… se la llevaron y…. no tengo idea de donde esta

**KEN**: oh no

**MATT**: como sabes que se la llevaron?

**TAI**: Gatomon me lo dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

**DAVIS**: ¡rayos¡

**CODY: **no puede ser, sé llevaron a Kari?

**DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO SORA Y YOLEI SALEN DE LA HABITACION**

**MATT: **como esta?

**YOLEI: **ya está mejor, pero…

**SORA: **esperemos a Joe

**DESPUES DE UNA HORA JOE SALE DE LA HABITACION, EL RELOJ MARCABA LAS 14H55**

**TAI: **que pasó Joe, estará bien?

**JOE: **no te preocupes está bien, ahora hay que dejarla descansar, pero… llevaba esto…

**JOE LE ENTREGA EL D-3 DE KARI A TAI, TEMBLOROSAMENTE EL JOVEN CASTAÑO LO TOMA **

**MATT: **esto se ha convertido en una tragedia

**TAI**: Lilithmon…. Ella la secuestró, tenemos que encontrarla y destruirla

**DAVIS**: estoy de acuerdo

**IZZY: **bueno al menos sabemos que era lo que quería

**CODY: **te refieres a que Lilithmon solo quería a Kari?

**IZZY: **es posible

**TAI: ¡**Por que a ella¡ ¡qué quieren con ella¡

**IZZY: **no lo sé

**MATT: **no tenemos ni idea en donde buscarla

**SORA: **tal vez Gatomon sepa algo, pero debemos esperar a que se recupere

**IZZY: **hetratado de comunicarme con el Sr Gennai pero no tengo respuesta

**TODA LA SALA SENTIA UN AMBIENTE MUY PESADO, SE CAMINABA DE UN LADO PARA EL OTRO CON MUCHA PREOCUPACION, TAI SALE AL BALCON Y SORA SALE DETRAS DE EL**

**SORA: **ya verás que buscaremos una solución

**TAI: **es mi culpa

**SORA: **qué?

**TAI:** yo la traté muy mal ayer**, **quería disculparme pero no pude...no sé pero… no pude...

**SORA: **Tai...

**TAI: **si algo le llegara a pasar a Kari nunca en la vida me lo perdonaré

**SORA: **no digas eso

**TAI: **que le diré a mis padres?

**SORA: **...

**EL RELOJ MARCO LAS 15H00 Y EL D-3 DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**DAVIS: **pero que pasa?

**KEN**: que significa esto?

**TAI ENTRA Y MIRA LO QUE SUCEDE**

**TAI**: porque?

**IZZY**: chicos miren esto, recibí una respuesta del Sr Gennai

**CODY**: y que dice?

**IZZY**: quiere hablar con nosotros, ¡todos apártense¡

**DE PRONTO APARECE GENNAI EN LA SALA**

**GENNAI: **cuanto tiempo sin verlos niños elegidos

**TODOS: **¡Sr Gennai¡

**TAI**: Gennai necesito respuestas

**GENNAI**: he venido por que la situación lo amerita

**IZZY**: me imagino que usted está al tanto verdad?

**GENNAI**: así es, pero primero, de seguro ya saben que su amiga Kari fue secuestrada

**TAI**: espere un momento… usted sabe lo que le sucedió?

**GENNAI**: casi, en estos momentos todo el ejército del Digimundo se está preparando para ir al Mar Oscuro a rescatarla y luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad

**TAI**: Mar Oscuro? Es ahí donde esta Kari?

**GENNAI**: así es…

**TAI ENTRA RAPIDAMENTE EN SU HABITACION JUNTO CON AGUMON**

**SORA**: que está haciendo?

**KEN SE PONE PENSATIVO**

**YOLEI: **te ocurre algo Ken?

**KEN**: el Mar Oscuro, no tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar

**YOLEI**: es cierto, ahora recuerdo que odias ese lugar

**EN ESO TAI SE PREPARABA PARA SALIR**

**SORA**: a dónde vas?

**TAI**: es obvio voy a rescatar a mi hermana

**GENNAI**: Tai sé cómo te sientes, pero si vas ahora lo único que harás es perder tu vida en vano

**TAI**: que dice?

**TODOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**KEN**: en ese mundo no se puede digievolucionar

**YOLEI**: es cierto

**GENNAI**: como dijo Ken, en el Mar oscuro es imposible digievolucionar, ni usando los poderes de Azunlongmon se podría lograr

**TAI**: entonces voy a dejar a mi hermana en ese lugar?

**GENNAI**: …..

**TAI**: no, usted está loco no la voy a dejar ahí

**TAI SE DIRIGIA A LA PUERTA**

**GENNAI**: existe un método…

**TAI**: eh?

**MATT**: hay un método para digievolucionar?

**DAVIS**: cuál es?

**GENNAI SE DIRIGE AL D-3 DE KARI QUE SEGUIA BRILLANDO**

**IZZY: **que está haciendo?

**GENNAI: **todos los secretos están en este D-3

**YOLEI**: cómo?

**GENNAI JUNTA SUS MANOS Y UN GRAN FLASH DE LUZ SALE DEL D-3 E INUNDA TODA LA SALA**

**DAVIS: **que pasó?

**SORA: **no pude ver nada

**CODY: **que fue esa luz?

**GENNAI**: imaginé que te volvería a ver…. Kira

**TODOS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN DE VER LA IMAGEN DE UNA JOVEN MUY PARECIDA A KARI QUE SALIA DEL D-3**

**KIRA**: huh? Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: Kira… ha pasado mucho tiempo

**TODOS ESTABAN MUY IMPACTADOS **

**DAVIS**: pero qué?

**TAI**: Kari?

**GENNAI**: te equivocas Tai, ella es "Kira la Princesa de la Luz"

**SORA**: Lilithmon también mencionó eso, La princesa de la luz, acaso se refiere a ella?

**GENNAI**: así es, lamento no haberles contado acerca de esto, pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto

**CODY**: no entiendo por qué salió del D-3 de Kari?

**KIRA**: eso es muy fácil de contestar, lo que sucede es que este Digivice es mío pero ahora veo que ha cambiado

**TODOS**: ¡qué¡

**GENNAI**: Kira escúchame… tu digivice y el de Teiky fueron los únicos que cambiaron, pero aun así pudo conservar tus poderes

**KIRA**: así que Teiky también hizo que su digivice se conserve hasta la siguiente generación

**TAI**: oigan lamento la interrupción pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen

**KIRA**: jajaja

**TAI**: de que te ríes?

**KIRA**: tienes un gran parecido a Tyson

**TAI**: huh?

**GENNAI**: ella habla de los primeros niños elegidos

**KIRA**: cielos, estoy sorprendida de ver que en esta época hay muchos niños elegidos

**GENNAI**: Kira, sé que quieres saber muchas cosas, pero en estos momentos el digimundo está pasando por una grave crisis

**KIRA**: que es lo que sucede?

**GENNAI**: estamos en guerra otra vez

**KIRA**: oh no, estoy segura que esto es obra del digiegg de la oscuridad

**IZZY**: Digiegg de la Oscuridad? acaso existe otro digiegg aparte de los conocidos?

**GENNAI**: así es, ese digiegg fue la más grande amenaza que haya existido en toda la historia del digimundo, pero gracias a los primeros niños elegidos se lo pudo detener temporalmente

**YOLEI: **entonces ese es el verdadero enemigo?

**GENNAI**: estas en lo correcto Yolei, pero lo bueno es que el digiegg no ha sido reactivado

**KIRA**: entonces aún existe una esperanza

**GENNAI**: casi

**KIRA**: de que habla Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: el enemigo capturó a la princesa de la luz para poder reactivar el digiegg

**DAVIS**: oigan me siguen confundiendo, porque dicen que el enemigo capturó a la princesa, si la princesa está aquí?

**KIRA**: no eres muy inteligente verdad?

**DAVIS**:¡eh¡

**GENNAI**: Davis lo que pasa es que Kari es la princesa de esta época, mientras que Kira es de la época pasada

**DAVIS**: ¡ah¡ ahí si entendí

**TODOS**: ¡que¡

**TAI**: cómo es eso de que Kari es la Princesa de esta época?

**GENNAI**: Kari fue escogida para ser la heredera de Kira, ese era su destino

**TAI**: por qué ella?

**GENNAI**: Kari tiene algo especial y eso la convirtió en la heredera del emblema y el digiegg de la luz

**YOLEI**: algo especial?

**GENNAI**: si, es un poder que solo ella tiene

**KEN**: cómo es eso?

**GENNAI**: para responder eso, tendremos que contarles el origen de la maldad en el digimundo y sobre la energía antigua para la digievolucion

**KEN**: usted está hablando de los digieggs verdad?

**GENNAI**: correcto Ken, las deidades del Digimundo crearon los Digieggs para tener una función parecida al de los emblemas y fue así que se crearon los dos primeros digieggs el de la luz y la oscuridad, pero algo ocurrió y el digiegg de la oscuridad tomo control de sí mismo, absorbió parte de los poderes de las 4 bestias sagradas y se convirtió en un peligro ya que tenía la capacidad de crear digimons malignos con un gran poder destructivo

**IZZY ESTABA GRABANDO TODO LO QUE DECIA EL SR GENNAI**

**GENNAI: **los digimons por querer proteger el digimundo se enfrentaron a los digimons malignos en una guerra que duro cientos de años y dejo muchas pérdidas de ambos bandos, fue así cuando Azunlongmon me ordenó a mí y a los agentes buscar cinco niños humanos con cualidades especiales para que puedan dominar los poderes de los emblemas del Valor, Amistad, Amor, Esperanza y la Luz

**IZZY: **entonces se basaron en los digieggs para crear los emblemas?

**GENNAI**: exacto, fue así que después de una búsqueda minuciosa escogimos a los primeros 5 niños elegidos

**KIRA**: y fue así como nos escogieron, ahora quiero que escuchen mi historia y así podrán saber muchas más cosas

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SIENTAN ALREDEDOR DE KIRA**

**POV DE KIRA**

_VERAN EN UN PRINCIPIO LOS 5 ERAMOS UN GRUPO ALGO EXTRAÑO PERO CON EL TIEMPO TODOS NOS HICIMOS BUENOS AMIGOS, YO TENIA COMO COMPAÑERO DIGIMON A UN SALAMON, TENIA ESTE DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA DE LA LUZ, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE EL LIDER DEL GRUPO ERA __**TYSON**__ UN CHICO ALGO REBELDE PERO MUY VALIENTE, ERA GRACIOSO, PERO ALGO TERCO, EL RECIBIO EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA DEL VALOR, TENIA COMO COMPAÑERO A UN AGUMON_

_TAMBIEN ESTABA __**Ai**__ UNA CHICA MUY RESPONSABLE Y CARIÑOSA, ELLA SE PREOCUPABA MUCHO POR EL GRUPO Y SIEMPRE QUERIA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS, YO LA QUERIA COMO SI FUERA MI HERMANA MAYOR, ELLA RECIBIO EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR, SU COMPAÑERA ERA UN PIYOMON_

_EL MAS RESERVADO DEL GRUPO ERA __**PETER**__ UN CHICO SOLITARIO Y ALGO DISTANTE DE LOS DEMAS, EL SE LA PASABA DISCUTIENDO CON TYSON, A VECES SUS DISCUCIONES ERAN GRACIOSAS, EL RECIBIO EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA DE LA AMISTAD, SU COMPAÑERO ERA UN GABUMON_

_Y FINALMENTE ESTABA __**TEIKY**__, UN CHICO MUY SENTRADO Y VALIENTE, EL SIEMPRE ME PROTEGIA Y SE PREOCUPABA POR MI, TENIAMOS LA MISMA EDAD, EL RECIBIO EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA DE LA ESPERANZA, SU COMPAÑERO ERA PATAMON_

_RECUERDO QUE NUESTRA PRIMERA AVENTURA FUE PARA PASAR DURAS PRUEBAS QUE AL FINAL PUDIMOS SUPERAR, Y FUE UNA NOCHE CUANDO EL SR GENNAI APARECIO ANTE NOSOTROS_

**GENNAI: **Saludos Niños Elegidos

**TYSON: **es Gennai

**PETER: **esto es raro a que se debe tu visita?

**GENNAI: **quería decirles que la situación no ha mejorado desde que llegaron a este mundo, la guerra continúa dejando más perdidas y más daño al digimundo

**AI: **que quiere decirnos?

**GENNAI: **yo creo que están preparados para intervenir en esta batalla que ha durado mucho tiempo

**TYSON: **¡si eso quería escuchar¡ ¡vamos a luchar¡

**PETER: **¡te has vuelto loco Tyson¡

**TYSON: **pero que sucede?

**PETER: **si quieres ir a luchar no te detendré, pero piensa en los demás, Kira y Teiky apenas tienen 9 años, son unos niños y Ai no creo que le guste esa idea

**TYSON: **¡oh vamos amigos¡

**GENNAI: **Peter tiene razón, les diré una cosa la guerra contra la oscuridad no es una obligación para ningún niño elegido, solo los niños que tengan el poder y valor de querer salvar un amigo o proteger a los demás, ¡esos¡ ¡esos son los niños elegidos que luchan por un mundo lleno de Luz y Esperanza¡

**AI: **Sr Gennai… yo quería saber por qué se inició esta guerra y quien es nuestro enemigo?

**TYSON: **bueno es verdad si vamos a luchar, tenemos que saber contra quien nos enfrentamos

**GENNAI: **escúchenme muy bien niños, su enemigo principal es el ¡Digiegg de la Oscuridad¡

**PETER: **Huh?

**TYSON: **y que es eso?

**GENNAI: **es un artefacto que fue creado para mantener el equilibrio en el digimundo, pero resulto ser muy peligroso y no hay forma de detenerlo

**AI: **Ahh ya entiendo de ahí salieron los Digimons Oscuros y también explica porque lo desean tanto

**GENNAI: **eres muy brillante Ai, los digimons oscuros con solo tocar el digiegg se inundan de un poder muy grande, el digiegg tiene la capacidad de inundar un corazón de oscuridad, puede revivir Digimons que buscan venganza, y puede destruir todo a su paso, a decir verdad no conozco un límite para ese monstruo

**TYSON: **bueno entonces la decisión es suya amigos me siguen o se quedan aquí

**AI**: yo voy, si es por proteger las vidas en el Digimundo con mucho gusto pelearé

**TEIKY**: cuenta conmigo Tyson

**KIRA**: hmmm la verdad estoy indecisa

**GENNAI**: Kira no es tu obligación

**KIRA**: pero ya no quiero ver sufrir a los demás, ¡yo quiero luchar¡

**TYSON**: así se habla Kira

**PETER**: no me dejan otra opción, tendré que ir con ustedes

_EL GRUPO ESTABA DECIDIDO A ENFRENTARSE AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD Y A TERMINAR CON LA GUERRA, Y FUE ASI CUANDO PARTIMOS A LA BATALLA, CON EL TIEMPO HUBO LUCHAS MUY DURAS, PERO FINALMENTE ENCONTRAMOS DONDE ESTABA EL ESCONDITE DEL DIGIEGG_

**DIGIEGG: **así que ustedes son los humanos que se hacen llamar "los niños elegidos"

**TYSON**: así es y vamos a acabar contigo para terminar esta larga guerra

**DIGIEGG**: no pueden vencerme, es inútil oponerse a mis órdenes

**TYSON**: eso ya lo veremos ¡a pelear Agumon¡

**AGUMON**: lo hare Tyson **(AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A VICTORYGREYMON)**

**PETER**: ¡Gabumon¡

**GABUMON**: ¡si¡**(GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A ZEEDGARURUMON)**

**AI**: ¡Piyomon¡ **( PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PHOENIXMON)**

**TEIKY**: vamos a ganar amigo

**PATAMON**: ¡si¡ **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A SERAPHIMON)**

**KIRA: **vamos Salamon** (SALAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A OPHANIMON)**

_UNA DURA BATALLA CONTRA EL DIGIEGG HABIA COMENZADO, SU PODER ERA TAN GRANDE QUE POR POCO NOS VENCE Y DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DE LUCHA…_

**TYSON: **rayos no hay forma de ganarle

**AI: **es muy poderoso

**DIGIEGG: **se dan cuenta, mi poder es incomparable

_TODOS NUESTROS DIGIMONS REGRESARON A LA NORMALIDAD Y CREIAMOS QUE ERA NUESTRO FIN PERO EN ESE MOMENTO…_

**KIRA: **¡ya basta¡

**TODOS MIRAN A KIRA**

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**KIRA**: no te das cuenta, que esto está mal, la oscuridad no es buena, siempre hay dolor y sufrimiento para otros

**DIGIEGG**: yo soy la oscuridad y no puedo negar lo que soy

**KIRA**: si es así entonces voy a vencerte

**DIGIEGG**: niña tu sola quieres derrotarme? no me hagas reír

**KIRA EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**KIRA**: no dejaré que causes más daño

**KIRA SE EMPEZO A ACERCAR HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡maldición¡ porque tengo tanto miedo, acaso esta niña es…

**KIRA**: debes dejar de existir

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no aléjate de mí¡

**EL DIGIEGG LANZA UN RAYO NEGRO CONTRA KIRA, PERO TEIKY SE INTERPUSO Y RECIBE EL ATAQUE**

**KIRA: **no Teiky, estas bien?

**TEIKY**: yo te voy a proteger Kira, ¡ahora destrúyelo¡

_FUE EN ESE MOMENTO QUE USE EL EMBLEMA DE LA LUZ Y TODOS LOS DIGIMONS RECUPERARON SU ENERGIA, USANDO MI PODER, LEVANTE EL DIGIEGG Y DESTRUI GRAN PÁRTE DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE ENCERRABA_

**KIRA: **¡la oscuridad debe desaparecer¡

**DIGIEGG: **¡nooooo¡

_NUESTROS DIGIMONS VOLVIERON A DIGIEVOLUCIONAR Y ATACARON AL DIGIEGG Y LO DERROTAMOS, BUENO ESO ERA LO QUE CREIAMOS, DESPUES DE TERMINAR ESA BATALLA, EL SR GENNAI NOS LLEVO A UN CASTILLO, QUE ERA PROPIEDAD DE LOS AGENTES, FUE AHÍ QUE NOS DIJO QUE EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD REGRESARIA, PERO QUE PASARIA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA QUE ESO SUCEDA, FUE ASI QUE NOS REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL_

**TYSON: **bueno amigos tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo

**AGUMON**: cuídense

**AI**: nos volveremos a ver

**PETER**: recuerden que si tienen problemas no duden en llamarnos

**GENNAI**: niños elegidos han hecho un gran trabajo, cuando vuelva a aparecer el digiegg de la oscuridad les aseguro que ustedes volverán

**TEIKY**: si, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo

**AI**: oigan donde esta Kira?

**TYSON**: no lo sé

**TEIKY SALIO A BUSCARLA Y LA ENCUENTRA EN UN HERMOSO JARDIN**

**TEIKY**: Kira que estás haciendo? Tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo

**KIRA**: yo no quiero volver al mundo real

**TEIKY**: que dices pero porque?

**KIRA**: lo que sucede es que… yo no tengo familia y al único lugar al que yo puedo volver es al orfanato donde crecí

**TEIKY**: no lo sabía

**KIRA**: perdóname Teiky por no haberte contado esto

**TEIKY**: entonces me quedaré contigo

**KIRA**: ¡no¡ tú tienes familia tienes a tu papá y tu mamá y a tu hermano, no puedes dejarlos por mí

**TEIKY**: pero Kira, quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?

**KIRA**: este es el único lugar en donde me siento feliz, además viviré en el castillo con los demás digimons, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

**TEIKY**: Kira yo te quiero mucho… y no quiero separarme de tí

**KIRA (SONROJADA)**: Teiky….

**TYSON, PETER, AI Y GENNAI LOS MIRABAN DESDE EL BALCON DEL CASTILLO**

**AI**: que tiernos…

**PETER**: no sabía que Kira fuera huérfana

**TYSON**: yo tampoco

**AI**: ella siempre ha sido así, siempre tiene muchas cosas dentro y nunca dice lo que siente

**GENNAI**: es por eso que ella es perfecta para convertirse en la Princesa de la luz

**TYSON**: eh?

**AI**: de que está hablando Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: Azunlongmon me dio la orden de que los agentes y yo busquemos a una niña que sea capaz de usar el emblema de la luz y creo que no me equivoque en escoger a Kira

**PETER**: acaso lo dice porque venció al digiegg con ese extraño brillo?

**GENNAI**: ese brillo indica que es la princesa, la niña elegida que salvará el digimundo

**TYSON**: increíble

**GENNAI**: escuchen, hace mucho tiempo existió una profecía acerca de ustedes que decía así "entre los niños elegidos estará la princesa que da vida a este mundo, con la luz de aquella princesa la amenaza de la oscuridad será exterminada para siempre"

**AI**: todo eso coincide con nosotros

**TYSON**: entonces Kira es una princesa?

**GENNAI**: así es, es por eso que aquí la cuidaremos para que desarrolle sus poderes y cuando el digiegg de la oscuridad vuelva a aparecer ella esté preparada para enfrentarlo

**TYSON**: me parece bien, entonces está en sus manos Sr Gennai

_DESPUES DE ESO MIS AMIGOS ACEPTARON QUE ME QUEDARA EN EL DIGIMUNDO, DENTRO DEL CASTILLO ESTABA UNA TABLA DE PIEDRA Y LA PUERTA HACIA EL MUNDO REAL, LUEGO SE ME HIZO DIFICIL DESPEDIRME DE ELLOS_

**TYSON: **Kira cuídate

**PETER: **si, espero volver a verte

**AI: **Kira estas segura?

**KIRA: **no te preocupes Ai, voy a estar bien

**TEIKY**: …..

**GENNAI**: nos veremos pronto niños elegidos

**LA PUERTA SE ABRIO Y LOS NIÑOS EMPEZARON A CAMINAR HACIA LA LUZ, TEIKY MIRABA MUY TRISTE A KIRA**

**KIRA**: nos vemos Teiky

**TEIKY**: huh si… nos vemos

**KIRA SE ACERCO A TEIKY Y LO BESO EN LA MEJILLA**

**KIRA: **espero volver a verte pronto…

**TEIKY (SONROJADO): **si yo también….

**LA PEQUEÑA SE DESPIDIO DE SUS AMIGOS CON SU SALAMON EN BRAZOS, LA PUERTA FINALMENTE SE CERRO**

**KIRA**: los voy a extrañar

**GENNAI**: no pierdas la esperanza de que los vayas a volver a ver

**KIRA**: si tiene razón

**GENNAI**: ven te quiero mostrar algo

_RECUERDO QUE EL SR GENNAI ME MOSTRO UN CONTENEDOR DE CRISTAL DONDE HABIAN 3 DIGIHUEVOS CON EL DIGIVICE Y 3 NUEVOS EMBLEMAS_

**KIRA**: que es esto?

**GENNAI**: estamos creando 3 nuevos elegidos

**KIRA**: y esos emblemas que representan?

**GENNAI**: Azunlongmon nos ordenó crear los emblemas del Conocimiento, Pureza y Sinceridad, solo que aún no hemos encontrado niños como ustedes para que lleven estos emblemas

**KIRA**: nuevos compañeros que bien

**GENNAI**: solo que los digihuevos van a tardar mucho en incubarse y la búsqueda de los niños debe ser minuciosa

**KIRA**: entiendo

_DESPUES DE ESO EL SR GENNAI ME HABLO DE QUE YO ME DEBERIA CONVERTIR EN LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ A LO CUAL YO ACEPTE, ESTUVE DESARROLLANDO MIS PODERES DE LUZ POCO A POCO Y ESTUVE ESPERANDO EL REGRESO DE MIS AMIGOS Y A LA VEZ ESPERANDO AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD, PERO PASARON CINCO LARGOS AÑOS Y NO TUVE NOTICIAS DE MIS AMIGOS, SIN DARME CUENTA YO HABIA CRECIDO MUCHO, HASTA QUE UN DIA EL MAL REGRESO…._

**GENNAI: **Kira quieres venir un momento?

**KIRA: **si claro que sucede?

**GENNAI: **debo mostrarte algo

_EL SR GENNAI ME LLEVO HASTA EL CONTENEDOR DE CRISTAL DONDE SE HABIAN AGREGADO 4 NUEVOS DIGIHUEVOS _

**KIRA**: eh? Pero porque está creando de nuevo los emblemas de mis amigos

**GENNAI**: Kira lo siento pero, yo creo que los elegidos no van a volver

**KIRA**: qué?

**GENNAI**: ellos ahora viven sus vidas normales y ya han perdido sus deseos de venir al Digimundo

**KIRA**: no

**GENNAI**: es por eso que volvimos a crear los emblemas del Valor, Amistad y del Amor, claro está que los poderes no se comparan con los emblemas originales

**KIRA**: y que hay del emblema de la Esperanza?

**GENNAI**: el digihuevo se está incubando pero no podemos remplazar los poderes del digivice ni del emblema, lo que estamos pensando es que el nuevo grupo no tenga al elegido de la esperanza

**KIRA**: de verdad no van a volver?

**GENNAI**: pero no te sientas mal, ahora tú serás la líder del grupo y comandarás a los nuevos niños elegidos

**KIRA**: …. Teiky…

_RECUERDO QUE SALI LLORANDO DEL CASTILLO Y FUI A MI LUGAR FAVORITO EN EL DIGIMUNDO Y ESE ERA EL PUEBLO DEL INICIO, LLORE MUCHO, RECUERDO QUE ESE DIA ESTUVE MUY TRISTE PORQUE CREI QUE NO VOLVERIA A VER A TEIKY Y A LOS DEMAS, YO ENCONTRE UN DIGIHUEVO MUY ESPECIAL, LO CUIDE Y LE DI MI LUZ Y MI CALOR, DECIDI LLEVARMELO CONMIGO, HASTA QUE EL APARECIO, APOCALYMON JUNTO CON EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD_

**DIGIEGG: **nos volvemos a ver

**KIRA**: así que regresaste

**DIGIEGG**: puedo notar que has crecido, pero sigues siendo una niña

**KIRA**: para que has regresado?

**DIGIEGG**: para apoderarme de tu luz

**KIRA**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: así es, ahora yo me alimento de la luz para crear oscuridad

**KIRA**: y que ganarás con eso?

**DIGIEGG**: …. Crearé peligro y destrucción a este digimundo, junto con una de mis nuevas creaciones, te presento a Apocalymon

**KIRA**: de verdad quieres vengarte de mí?

**DIGIEGG**: no, solo te usaré para la conquista de este mundo, Apocalymon captura a Kira

**KIRA**: huh?

**APOCALYMON**: lo haré mi amo **¡GARRAS MORTALES¡**

_DE PRONTO APARECIO SERAPHIMON PARA PROTEGERME_

**KIRA: **Seraphimon?

**?**: Tú le llegas a poner uno de tus sucios dedos encima y no vivirás para contarlo

**TEIKY APARECIO DE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE**

**KIRA: **Teiky?

**TEIKY: **holaKira

**KIRA ABRAZA A TEIKY**

**KIRA: **creí que no te volvería a ver

**APOCALYMON**: oh que escena más enternecedora

**TEIKY**: quien es este monstruo?

**KIRA**: es una de las creaciones del Digiegg de la Oscuridad, su nombre es Apocalymon

**DIGIEGG**: así que apareció el niño de la esperanza, supongo que esta pelea será emocionante

**TEIKY**: si quieres pelear adelante, no te tengo miedo

**DIGIEGG**: eres un tonto, mis poderes han aumentado y ahora puedo matarlos si yo quisiera

**TEIKY**: de verdad, quiero ver que lo intentes

**APOCALYMON**: amo, déjeme acabar con este niño insolente

**KIRA**: no Teiky, huyamos

**TEIKY**: no te preocupes yo te voy a proteger

**KIRA**: Teiky…

_LA PELEA ENTRE SERAPHIMON Y APOCALYMON COMENZO, AMBOS ERAN MUY FUERTES, PERO CUANDO SERAPHIMON IBA GANANDO, EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD LE DIO DE SUS PODERES A APOCALYMON Y AUMENTO TANTO QUE SE CREO UNA CURVATURA EN LAS DIMENSIONES_

**KIRA: **que está sucediendo?

**TEIKY: **está alterando las dimensiones

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja que sucede? donde quedaron tus energías Teiky?

**TEIKY**: ¡Maldición¡

_UN GRAN TEMBLOR SACUDIA LA TIERRA PRODUCTO DE LA INFLUENCIA DE APOCALYMON Y EN ESE MOMENTO YO TROPEZE Y EL DIGIHUEVO QUE LLEVABA CONMIGO, CAYO POR UNA FISURA QUE SE FORMO DE LAS DOS DIMENSIONES_

**KIRA**: ¡el digihuevo se cayó¡

**TEIKY**: ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por él

**DIGIEGG**: entonces, que van hacer para detenerme?

**TEIKY**: tendré que destruirte aquí mismo

**TYSON**: no dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión

**TYSON, AI Y PETER APARECIERON **

**KIRA**: ¡Chicos¡

**AI**: Kira has crecido mucho

**KIRA**: los extrañe

**PETER**: después saludarán ahora debemos acabar con ese monstruo

**DIGIEGG**: ¡los otros elegidos¡ esto no se ve bien será mejor irnos de aquí

**APOCALYMON DESAPARECE**

**TYSON**: ¡cobarde¡

_DESPUES DE VOLVER A REUNIRME CON MIS AMIGOS REGRESAMOS AL CASTILLO, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EL SR GENNAI NOS TENIA MALAS NOTICIAS_

**GENNAI: **no me esperaba que ustedes regresaran de esta forma

**TYSON: **si lo sé, los años han pasado pero seguimos siendo los mismos

**KIRA**: Sr Gennai, él ha vuelto

**GENNAI**: lo sé y ha dañado gravemente nuestro mundo

**PETER**: quiere explicarse

**GENNAI**: desde que ese monstruo apareció se ha creado una curvatura en las dimensiones, debemos repararla

**TEIKY**: bien díganos que tenemos que hacer?

**GENNAI**: deben destruir a Apocalymon

**TYSON**: bien será sencillo

**PETER**: recuerda que el digiegg de la oscuridad está unido a ese monstruo será difícil derrotarlo

**AI**: y si los separamos? Estoy segura que con eso Apocalymon se debilitará

**GENNAI**: puede que tengas razón

**TEIKY SE SEPARA Y OBSERVA EL CONTENEDOR DE CRISTAL**

**TEIKY: **oiga Sr Gennai que es esto?

**KIRA**: son para los nuevos elegidos

**TYSON**: qué? Nuevos elegidos?

**PETER**: oigan también están nuestros emblemas? Están tratando de remplazarnos?

**KIRA**: no Peter lo que sucede es que…

**GENNAI**: nosotros los agentes estamos a órdenes de Azunlongmon, él nos ordenó crear los digivices y los emblemas

**TEIKY**: me imagino que este digihuevo es para el niño elegido de la esperanza

**GENNAI**: lo supiste porque no tiene digivice ni emblema

**TYSON**: enserio quiere remplazarnos Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: ahora que están aquí tendré que deshacerme de estas copias

**KIRA**: no por favor

**AI**: Kira que sucede?

**KIRA**: no haga eso por favor, no neguemos la vida a estos digihuevos, tampoco neguemos a nuevos niños

**PETER**: Kira…

**KIRA**: por qué negar la posibilidad de que estos digimons tengan compañeros y vivan aventuras como nosotros

**GENNAI**: está bien dejaré que estos 7 digihuevos se incuben hasta que nazcan

**KIRA**: muchas gracias, además estoy preocupada por el digihuevo que cayó en la fisura

**GENNAI**: un digihuevo cayó en la fisura?

**TEIKY**: si, lo más probable es que se haya perdido para siempre

**GENNAI**: hmmm

_ESA NOCHE TEIKY Y YO NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL JARDIN, A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO_

**KIRA**: no puedes dormir?

**TEIKY**: no, estaba pensando en muchas cosas

**KIRA:** cómo qué?

**TEIKY**: no sé, pero creo que tengo que entregarle mi digivice y mi emblema a ese digihuevo indefenso

**KIRA**: en verdad crees eso?

**TEIKY**: además el digiegg de la oscuridad ha vuelto con más fuerza y tenemos que luchar duro

**KIRA**: no has cambiado

**TEIKY**: eh?

**KIRA**: Teiky, sé que quieres decirme algo

**TEIKY (SONROJADO)**: eso no es verdad

**KIRA**: ah no entonces por qué te ruborizaste?

**TEIKY (SONROJADO)**: Oye no sigas

**KIRA**: jajaja lo siento, es que no hemos estado juntos últimamente

**TEIKY**: si lo se

**KIRA**: y bien?

**TEIKY**: y bien qué?

**KIRA**: que es lo que quieres decirme?

**TEIKY (SONROJADO)**: hmmm….

**KIRA SE ACERCA Y TOMA LA MANO DE TEIKY**

**KIRA: **vamos dilo…

**TEIKY: **pues… veras Kira yo…. Yo quiero decir que…

**ANTES DE DECIR ALGO KIRA LE DIO UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS**

**TEIKY: ….. **Ah

**KIRA: **era eso lo que querías decirme?

**TEIKY**: bueno si, pero quería hacerlo a mi manera

**KIRA**: jajaja no importa, lo que importa es que tú y yo estemos juntos

**TEIKY**: si, además quiero proponerte algo

**KIRA**: huh?

**TEIKY**: después de que todo esto termine, quiero que juntos regresemos al mundo real y vivas conmigo

**KIRA**: Teiky….

**TEIKY**: y cuando seamos más grandes quiero que te cases conmigo

**KIRA**: si, si quiero

**TEIKY**: entonces es una promesa

**KIRA**: si es una promesa

_FUE EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, YO QUERIA ESTAR ALADO DE TEIKY PARA SIEMPRE Y ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE LAS COSAS SALGAN DE OTRA FORMA, DESPUES DE VARIAS SEMANAS APOCALYMON VOLVIO A APARECER PERO ESTA VEZ NO ESTABA SOLO VENIA ACOMPAÑADO DE UNOS DIGIMONS QUE SE HACIAN LLAMAR "LOS DARK MASTERS"_ , _LAS PELEAS CONTRA ELLOS ERAN MUY DIFICILES YA QUE ELLOS HABIAN AUMENTADO SUS PODERES GRACIAS AL DIGIEGG, CADA SEMANA TENIAMOS UN ENCUENTRO CON ELLOS, LAS LLAMAS DE LA GUERRA SE VOLVIERON A PRENDER, EL EJERCITO DE LOS DARK MASTER CONTRA EL EJERCITO DEL DIGIMUNDO, BATALLA TRAS BATALLA TODO ERA DESTRUCCION Y SUFRIMIENTO HASTA QUE HUBO UN PUNTO EN QUE NO SOPORTABA MAS, UN DIA EN EL CASTILLO EL SR GENNAI NOS HABLO_

**GENNAI**_:_ Niños elegidos, les tengo buenas noticias y también malas cuál de las dos quieren escuchar primero?

**PETER**: como nos llevaremos una decepción escuchemos las buenas

**GENNAI**: la buena noticia es que ya encontramos a los nuevos niños elegidos

**TYSON**: genial, significa que ahora seremos más y podremos ganarles a los Dark Masters

**AI**: y como los escogieron?

**GENNAI**: recuerdan aquel digihuevo que cayó en la fisura? Pues que creen, un par de niños lo criaron hasta que ese huevo se desarrolló, esa es la prueba de que son los elegidos, además hubo un incidente y también fueron elegidos otros niños

**KIRA**: fue mi luz la que hizo que ese digihuevo se desarrollara rápidamente

**GENNAI**: así es

**PETER**: entonces que esperamos, llámelos para que vengan a ayudarnos

**GENNAI**: no puedo hacer eso

**AI**: por qué?

**GENNAI**: los niños que fueron escogidos aún son muy pequeños para que vengan al digimundo, tendremos que esperar muchos años

**TYSON**: oye Gennai estas bromeando? no vamos a esperar siglos hasta que ellos lleguen aquí

**GENNAI**: esa es la mala noticia

**TODOS**: eh?

**GENNAI**: desde que Apocalymon apareció el tiempo en el digimundo cambio, ya no va a la misma velocidad que el mundo real

**PETER**: quiere decir que el tiempo que llevamos aquí

**GENNAI**: así es, un minuto en su mundo equivale a un día aquí en el digimundo

**TYSON**: rayos entonces si estamos en problemas

**UNA ALARMA SUENA**

**TEIKY**: que sucede?

**GENNAI**: nuestra tropa de reconocimiento ha encontrado la guarida del Digiegg de la oscuridad

**TYSON**: bien entonces vamos

**PETER**: espera Tyson tal vez sea una trampa

**GENNAI**: puede ser… quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan con la tropa de reconocimiento y averigüen que sucede

**TYSON**: ¡genial¡

**KIRA**: tengan cuidado chicos si ven que es peligroso no duden en regresar

**TYSON**: no te preocupes además somos muy fuertes

_ESA FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VIMOS A TYSON Y A PETER, DESPUES NOS ENTERAMOS QUE LES TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA, APOCALYMON JUNTO A LOS DARK MASTERS LOS ATACARON, EL EMBLEMA DEL VALOR Y LA AMISTAD FUERON DESTRUIDOS JUNTO AL DIGIVICE, EL SR GENNAI SE SINTIO CULPABLE POR LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO, AI ESTUVO TRISTE POR VARIOS DIAS, TEIKY TUVO UN ATAQUE DE RABIA Y JURO QUE SE VENGARIA, YO POR MI PARTE VISITABA TODOS LOS DIAS EL CONTENEDOR DE LOS DIGIHUEVOS Y LOS QUEDABA ADMIRANDO POR HORAS_

**GENNAI: **que sucede Kira? llevas mucho tiempo admirando esos digihuevos

**KIRA**: lo que sucede es que quiero conocer a los niños que serán compañeros de estos digimons

**GENNAI**: ven te mostraré algo

_RECUERDO QUE EL SR GENNAI ME MOSTRO LAS IMAGENES DE LOS NUEVOS ELEGIDOS_

**KIRA**: huh son ellos?

**GENNAI**: así es

**KIRA**: Sr Gennai… hay ocho niños, pero hay siete digihuevos

**GENNAI**: hace unos días descubrimos que hay una niña como tú

**KIRA**: como yo?

**GENNAI**: ella tiene un corazón como el tuyo y tiene el poder de la luz, así que hay la posibilidad de que ella también puede convertirse en la princesa de la luz

**KIRA**: oh ya veo

**GENNAI**: pero no te sientas mal, es solo una posibilidad

**LA ALARMA SUENA**

**KIRA**: que sucede?

**AGENTE**: ¡Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: que sucede Benjamín?

**BENJAMIN**: nos informaron que el ejército de Apocalymon se dirige hacia acá

**GENNAI**: no puede ser nos descubrieron

**LLEGAN AI Y TEIKY**

**AI**: ¡Sr Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: lo sé, estamos en problemas

**TEIKY**: esta vez no podremos con todos son cientos de digimons malignos

**AI**: contando a los Dark Masters y también al digiegg, más Apocalymon, no tenemos posibilidades

**TEIKY**: ¡maldición¡ qué haremos?

**GENNAI**: quiero que huyan de este lugar

**KIRA**: qué?

**GENNAI**: si ustedes mueren no habrá esperanza para el digimundo

**AI**: y que hay de los digihuevos?

**GENNAI**: no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos

**KIRA**: no Sr Gennai, lléveselos a un lugar seguro que este lejos de aquí

**GENNAI**: pero Kira

**KIRA**: solo hágalo por favor

**GENNAI**: …. Está bien, pero usen el pasadizo subterráneo del castillo, los llevará a un lugar seguro

**AI**: de acuerdo, Teiky ayúdame a buscar cosas que necesitaremos

**TEIKY**: bien vamos

_EN ESE MOMENTO ME DI CUENTA QUE TODO LO QUE HACIAN ERA PARA PROTEGERME, YA NO QUERIA VER SUFRIR A NADIE MAS, ASI QUE USE EL PASADIZO PARA IR A BUSCAR AL DIGIEGG Y TERMINAR CON TODO, DESPUES TEIKY Y AI SE DIERON CUENTA QUE YO ME HABIA IDO_

**TEIKY**: ¡Kira¡

**AI**: no está en ningún lado

**TEIKY**: acaso se fue a luchar?

**AI**: no digas eso

**GENNAI(MENTE)**: Kira por favor no lo hagas

**TEIKY**: tendremos que ir por ella

**AI**: tendremos que volar para alcanzarla

**TEIKY**: bien no perdamos más tiempo

**(PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PHOENIXMON)**

**(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A SERAPHIMON)**

**AI: **Sr Gennai huya cuanto antes del castillo, nosotros haremos todo lo posible por ganar tiempo

**GENNAI: **si lo haré

**TEIKY**: Ai adelántate tengo que hacer algo primero

**AI**: Teiky?

**TEIKY**: prometo alcanzarte, ahora ve por Kira

**AI**: está bien

**AI SE MARCHA EN BUSCA DE KIRA**

**GENNAI**: en que estás pensando Teiky?

**TEIKY**: ¡tenga¡ llévese mi digivice y mi emblema

**GENNAI**: no puedo hacer eso, eso es tuyo, además no puedes perder la esperanza en un momento como este

**TEIKY**: está bien pero mi idea sigue en pie

**EL JOVEN RUBIO SUBE A SERAPHIMON Y DECIDEN ALCANZAR A SUS AMIGAS**

_YO HABIA DECIDIDO ENFRENTARME AL DIGIEGG, PERO SABIA QUE NO SOBREVIVIRIA, PERO AUN ASI LO ENCARE PARA TERMINAR ESA BATALLA_

**APOCALYMON: **¡Señor¡ la princesa de la luz está aquí

**DIGIEGG**: Kira… que sorpresa, justo en este momento iba a visitarte a tu castillo

**KIRA**: ahórrate el discurso, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas

**DIGIEGG**: oh veo que estas muy determinada

**OPHANIMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y SEPARA EL DIGIEGG DE APOCALYMON**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡oh me has engañado¡

**APOCALYMON PIERDE GRAN PARTE DE SUS PODERES**

**KIRA: **¡Ophanimon encárgate de él¡

**OPHANIMON**: como tú digas

**DIGIEGG**: Kira, morirás por tu insolencia

**KIRA EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**KIRA: **¡pues no te tengo miedo¡

**AI VIO A LO LEJOS UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**AI**: ¡no puede ser Kira¡

**DE PRONTO ES ATACADA POR LOS CAÑONES DE MACHINEDRAMON CAYENDO SOBRE UNA PLANICIE**

**Ai: **¡auch¡ quien fue el que nos atacó?

**PIEDMON**: hola preciosa

**AI**: ¡Piedmon¡

**PIEDMON**: a donde te diriges?

**AI**: eso a ti que te importa

**PUPETTMON**: eres muy grosera jovencita

**SERAPHIMON APARECE JUNTO CON TEIKY**

**TEIKY**: ¡Ai estas bien¡

**AI**: si estoy bien, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, Kira está más adelante ¡vete¡

**TEIKY**: no puedo dejarte pelear sola contra todos ellos

**AI**: no importa, voy a vengar la muerte de Tyson y Peter, además tú eres el único que puede proteger a Kira en este momento

**TEIKY**: que pasará contigo?

**AI**: tú no te preocupes por mí, sabes a lo que me refiero

**TEIKY**: si… vámonos Seraphimon

**Ai**: pase lo, que pase no debes mirar hacia atrás

**TEIKY EMPRENDE VUELO HACIA LA BATALLA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD**

**PIEDMON: **y crees que voy a dejar que escapen

**AI**: no te muevas

**PIEDMON**: huh?

**AI**: ahora mismo todos ustedes están atrapados por mi emblema

**PUPPETMON**: tiene razón estamos atrapados

**PIEDMON**: ha creado una barrera con su emblema, y que piensas hacer con eso linda?

**AI**: ¡enviarte al infierno payaso¡

**PIEDMON**: qué?

**UNA EXPLOSION DE FUEGO SE PODIA VER A LO LEJOS, MIENTRAS TEIKY LLORABA SIN PODER MIRAR HACIA ATRÁS**

**SERAPHIMON: **Teiky al parecer Ai** ….**

**TEIKY: **no lo digas**… **ahora debemos apresurarnos

**EN ESE MOMENTO KIRA TENIA ACORRALADO AL DIGIEGG Y OPHANIMON SEGUIA LUCHANDO CON APOCALYMON**

**DIGIEGG: **dime Kira que piensas hacer conmigo?

**KIRA: **ya que no puedo destruirte, voy a encerrarte en el mundo de la oscuridad

**DIGIEGG**: no podrás… mi oscuridad es más poderosa

**KIRA USA SU BRILLO PARA ABRIR EL MURO DE FUEGO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡que¡ ese es el Muro de Fuego, como fue que lo hiciste?

**KIRA**: el Sr Gennai me enseño muchas cosas, por eso soy la Princesa de la Luz

**DIGIEGG**: aunque me encierres yo regresaré, yo regreso cada 200 años

**DE PRONTO APARECE TEIKY**

**TEIKY**: ¡Kira¡

**KIRA**: Teiky no vengas

**DIGIEGG**: esta es una buena oportunidad para acabar con los dos

**TEIKY**: Seraphimon encárgate de Apocalymon, yo ayudaré a Kira

**SERAPHIMON**: bien

**KIRA**: ¡ahora¡

**KIRA APUNTA SU EMBLEMA HACIA EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aaaggghh¡

**KIRA**: ya falta poco

_EN ESOS MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACION, POCO A POCO ME IBA DEBILITANDO POR LA INFLUENCIA DE LA OSCURIDAD, PERO TEIKY ESTUVO CONMIGO Y ME DIO LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE, HASTA QUE FINALMENTE PUDIMOS LANZARLO DEL OTRO LADO DEL MURO DE FUEGO, DESPUES SEGUIMOS CON APOCALYMON Y POR UN MOMENTO CREI QUE LO HABIAMOS LOGRADO…_

**KIRA**: ¡lo hicimos¡

**TEIKY**: por fin se terminó

**SERAPHIMON**: ahora la paz volverá?

**OPHANIMON**: es lo más probable

**TEIKY TOMA LA MANO DE KIRA**

**KIRA**: gracias Teiky, gracias a ti ganamos

**TEIKY**: bueno, ahora las cosas tendrán un final feliz

**KIRA**: si

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE BESAN**

_Y FUE EN ESE BESO QUE TODO CAMBIO, EL DIGIEGG HABIA USADO TODO SU PODER MALIGNO PARA ABRIR UN PEQUEÑA PARTE DEL MURO DE FUEGO Y LANZO UN RAYO DIRECTO HACIATEIKY, YO ME DI CUENTA A TIEMPO Y ME INTERPUSE PARA PROTEGERLO PERO OPHANIMON YA SE HABIA ADELANTADO, EL RAYO NOS PERFORO A LOS TRES, MI AMIGA OPHANIMON MURIO EN ESE MOMENTO Y SE TRANSFORMO EN DIGIHUEVO, TEIKY Y YO CAIMOS PERO YO RECIBI LA PEOR PARTE_

**DIGIEGG**: no importa si soy encerrado, yo volveré y al final te dije que te mataría jajaja

**EL MURO DE FUEGO SE CIERRA POR COMPLETO**

**TEIKY: **¡maldito¡

**KIRA**: Teiky… estas bien?

**TEIKY**: el rayo solo perforo mi hombro solo debo …. ¡Kira¡

_EL RAYO HABIA PERFORADO COMPLETAMENTE MI CORAZON, MI MUERTE ERA INEVITABLE_

**TEIKY: ¡**Kira resiste¡

**KIRA: **Teiky… pude encerrar el Digiegg de la oscuridad y también a Apocalymon, pero ya no puedo moverme

**TEIKY: **tranquila te vas a reponer ya lo veras

**KIRA: **no, no podré, ahora has algo por mí, quiero… que te lleves el digihuevo de Salamon, también mi digivice y mi emblema

**TEIKY: **pero Kira, yo no quiero perderte, me dolió mucho cuando perdimos a Tyson a Peter y también a Ai

**KIRA: **Teiky coloca todo esto en el contenedor de cristal yle dejaré todo a la nueva Princesa

**KIRA LE ENTREGA EL DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA, TEIKY EMPIEZA LLORAR**

**KIRA: **es la primera vez que te veo llorar

**TEIKY: **¡Kira yo te amo¡

**KIRA: **¡yo también¡

**LOS 2 JOVENES SE BESARON EN MEDIO DE TODA LA DESTRUCCION**

**KIRA: **Teiky creo que ya no podré vivir contigo como lo prometí

**TEIKY: **Kira…

**KIRA**: no olvides que siempre te amaré

**KIRA EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER Y LAS DIMINUTAS PARTICULAS DE LUZ ENTRAN EN EL DIGIVICE DE TEIKY Y KIRA**

**TEIKY: **noooo ¡Kira¡ ¡Kira¡

**SERAPHIMON**: Teiky hagamos lo que ella quería

**TEIKY**: si hagámoslo

_DESPUES DE MI MUERTE, TEIKY VOLO DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO NO SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE AI HABIA SACRIFICADO SU VIDA EN VANO, LOS DARK MASTERS AUN ESTABAN VIVOS, SE LLENO TANTO DE FURIA, QUE CORRIO HASTA EL CONTENEDOR Y CON MUCHO CUIDADO DEJO EL OCTAVO HUEVO CON SU DIGIVICE Y EL EMBLEMA, Y DESPUES DE PENSARLO MUCHO TEIKY CONECTO SU DIGIVICE Y SU EMBLEMA AL DIGIHUEVO_

**GENNAI**: que sucedió Teiky?

**TEIKY**: se ha ido, yo soy el único que queda y un ejército se dirige hacia acá

_A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO, EL EJERCITO DE LOS DARK MASTERS SE PREPARABA PARA ATACAR_

**MACHINEDRAMON: **Sr Piedmon… Apocalymon y el Digiegg fueron encerrados en el muro de fuego

**PUPPETMON: **no puede ser, bueno no importa después buscaremos una forma de sacarlos de ahí

**PIEDMON**: es verdad, debemos apoderarnos de ese castillo, ahora que no hay niños elegidos la victoria es nuestra

**PUPETTMON**: usted de la orden señor

**MACHINEDRAMON**: todas las tropas están listas para atacar

**PIEDMON**: ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¡Maten a todo el que se oponga¡ yo iré personalmente por los emblemas y destruiré los digihuevos y los digivices

_DENTRO DEL CASTILLO SOLO ESTABAN EL SR GENNAI, LOS AGENTES Y TEIKY, EL ATAQUE COMENZO ESTABAN DESTRUYENDO TODO LO QUE ENCONTRABAN_

**TEIKY**: Sr Gennai este lugar ya no es seguro tiene que irse de aquí

**GENNAI**: pero Teiky que vas hacer tu?

**TEIKY**: como último niño elegido, mi deber es luchar hasta el final

**GENNAI**: Teiky tu…

**TEIKY**: Sr Gennai, gracias por todo, ¡vamos a luchar Seraphimon¡

**GENNAI**: no me queda otra opción más que proteger este lugar

_SERAPHIMON SE ENFRENTO SOLO A LOS DARK MASTERS_

**TEIKY**: oye amigo crees poder usar tu técnica más poderosa

**SERAPHIMON: **Teiky… si, si puedo

**TEIKY: **hazla por todos

**SERAPHIMON: **será un honor morir a tu lado amigo

**TEIKY**: ¡adiós¡

**PUPPETMON**: que tanto murmuran?

**SERAPHIMON**: desaparezcan todos **¡TESTAMENTO¡**

**GENNAI ESTABA SACANDO UNA ESPADA, PERO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION SE LLEVO A CABO**

**GENNAI: **noooo Teiky

_DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LO UNICO QUE LOGRO SERAPHIMON CON ESA EXPLOSION FUE QUITARLE LA INFLUENCIA DEL DIGIEGG A LOS DARK MASTERS, EL ATAQUE CONTINUO, HASTA QUE PIEDMON ENCONTRO LA CAMARA DONDE ESTABAN LOS DIGIHUEVOS, TOMO LOS EMBLEMAS Y CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESTRUIR LOS DIGIHUEVOS…_

**GENNAI**: ¡Piedmon jamás te llevarás eso¡

**PIEDMON**: ¡Gennai¡

**GENNAI ATACA A PIEDMON CON LA ESPADA, PERO PIEDMON LA ESQUIVA Y LE INTRODUCE UNA ESFERA NEGRA, GENNAI RAPIDAMENTE SE APODERA DE UN MEKANORIMON Y TOMA LOS DIGIHUEVOS Y LOS DIGIEVICES Y HUYE RAPIDAMENTE DEL CASTILLO**

**PIEDMON: ¡**Síganlo y quítenle lo que lleva¡ al menos tengo los emblemas ¡eh¡

**TEIKY**: ¡oye Piedmon de seguro estas buscando esto¡

**UN ENSANGRETADO TEIKY LE ENSEÑA LOS EMBLEMAS**

**PIEDMON**: todavía estas vivo y cuando fue que me las quitaste, ¡atrápenlo¡

**TEIKY EMPIEZA A HUIR **

**TEIKY(MENTE): **debo proteger estos emblemas a como dé lugar

**TEIKY LOGRA ESCAPAR DEL CASTILLO Y A LAS AFUERAS SE PONE A OBSERVAR COMO EL CASTILLO ESTABA ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS, CON LOS EMBLEMAS EN SUS MANOS SE PONE A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE, DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGO A UN LAGO Y SE PUSO A LLORAR POR TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, DERREPENTE APARECEN LAS 4 BESTIAS SAGRADAS ENFRENTE DE TEIKY**

**TEIKY**: las 4 bestias sagradas

**AZUNLONGMON**: tú eres el niño elegido de la esperanza

**TEIKY**: se podría decir eso

**AZUNLONGMON**: por ahora el mal ha sido controlado, pero regresará

**TEIKY**: yo no puedo hacer nada, ya no tengo compañeros, ni Digimon, ya no tengo a Kira, lo he perdido todo

**AZUNLONGMON**: estas seguro?

**TEIKY**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON**: aún queda un rayo de esperanza, lo cual ha caído sobre los futuros elegidos

**TEIKY**: que hago ahora con estos ocho emblemas?

**AZUNLONGMON**: los ocultaremos para que nadie pueda encontrarlos

**TEIKY**: bien

**AZUNLONGMON**: permíteme

**LAS 4 BESTIAS USAN SUS PODERES PARA QUE LOS EMBLEMAS SE DISPERSEN Y SOLO DEJAN LAS ETIQUETAS**

**TEIKY**: bueno ahora ya nadie podrá acercarse a ellas

**AZUNLONGMON**: estoy seguro que los futuros elegidos podrán encontrarlos

**TEIKY EMPIEZA A PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO**

**TEIKY**: creo… que me voy a morir… he perdido mucha sangre

**AZUNLONGMON**: no te preocupes te vamos a curar

**EN ESE MOMENTO APARECEN LOS DARK MASTERS TOMANDO POR SORPRESA A TRES DE LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS Y ENCERRANDOLAS**

**TEIKY**: que… no puede ser

**PIEDMON**: jajaja fuiste un tonto Teiky al tratar de escapar, con solo seguir el rastro de tu sangre pudimos encontrarte

**TEIKY**: rayos ha llegado mi fin

**AZUNLONGMON**: ustedes los Dark Masters algún día tendrán su final

**PIEDMON**: cierra la boca

**PIEDMON USA UN PODER EXTRAÑO QUE ENCIERRA A AZUNLONGMON**

**PIEDMON: **ya no hay bestias sagradas que protejan este digimundo

**PUPPETMON**: y que hacemos con Teiky?

**PIEDMON**: sí que haremos contigo?

**TEIKY: **de todos modos no me queda mucho, pero te diré una cosa Piedmon, estoy seguro que un futuro, el nuevo niño elegido de la esperanza va ser el que te destruya

**PIEDMON**: … eres un insolente, a pesar de que vas a morir, no dejas de desafiarme

**PIEDMON LE LANZA UN PODER ARROJANDO A TEIKY AL LAGO, LAS ETIQUETAS CAEN EN MANOS DE PIEDMON**

**PUPPETMON**: va a destruirlas señor?

**PIEDMON**: no mejor, encárgaselas a alguien para que las esconda en algún lugar

**LOS DARK MASTERS MIRAN EL CUERPO DE TEIKY QUE ESTA FLOTANDO SOBRE EL LAGO**

**PIEDMON**: vámonos hay mucho que hacer

**EL CUERPO DE TEIKY EMPIEZA A HUNDIRSE EN EL LAGO**

**TEIKY(MENTE)**: bueno… es hora de reunirme con mis amigos… Kira ahora… podremos estar juntos para siempre…Niños Elegidos del futuro…. Ahora está en sus manos…..

**CON LA MUERTE DE TEIKY EL DIGIMUNDO SE QUEDO SIN NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, GENNAI POR SU PARTE LLEGO A LA ISLA FILE**

**GENNAI**: todo se ha terminado….

**GENNAI ENTRA A UNA CUEVA Y AHÍ DEJA LOS DIGIHUEVOS, SE ARRODILLA Y SE PONE A LLORAR DE IMPOTENCIA**

**GENNAI**: lo siento amigos… yo no quería que esto terminara así

**DE PRONTO EL HOMBRE SE DA CUENTA QUE LE FALTA UN DIGIHUEVO**

**GENNAI**: ¡huh¡ falta uno… donde habrá caído?

_**(Fin de la historia)**_

**KIRA**: y eso fue lo que sucedió

**TAI**: …ha sido una historia increíble

**IZZY**: ahora todo tiene sentido

**GENNAI**: después de eso, me puse a buscar el Digivice de Kira hasta que lo encontré, pero el cascaron se había abierto, no encontré por ningún lado al digimon que había nacido, luego, cuando Tai regresó del Mundo Real hacia el Digimundo aproveché el momento que se abrió la puerta para dejar el digivice en casa de Kari

**DAVIS**: vaya…

**KIRA**: pero ahora niños elegidos, tengo que darles algo para que vayan a rescatar a la princesa

**TAI**: qué?

**GENNAI**: todos saquen sus Digivices y D-3, Kira les dará algo muy importante

**KIRA**: ahora les daré el Ultimo Tesoro

**A QUE SE REFIERE KIRA CON EL ULTIMO TESORO? SERA ACASO ESA LA CLAVE PARA PODER GANAR LA ULTIMA BATALLA? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPISODIO. 9 EL CAMINO HACIA KARI**

**TODO COMIENZA EN EL MAR OSCURO, EN EL CASTILLO DE DEMON, EN UNA HABITACION MUY LUJOSA DIGNA DE UNA PRINCESA, AHÍ SE ENCONTRABA KARI RECOSTADA EN UNA CAMA MUY SUAVE Y COMODA, ELLA HA PERMANECIDO DORMIDA DESDE QUE FUE SECUESTRADA PERO UNA SOMBRA APARECE EN LA HABITACION**

**LILITHMON: **el efecto de mi onda de sueño pronto se terminará y cuando despiertes todo será muy diferente para ti

**LILITHMON TIENE UN FLASHBACK**

**DEMON**: Lilithmon tu serás quien proteja a la princesa de ahora en adelante

**LILITHMON**: eh ¡ pero porque?

**DEMON**: tú eres la más indicada para ese trabajo, además quiero que estés siempre cerca de ella**, **estoy casi seguro que los niños elegidos vendrán a este lugar y tratarán de quitárnosla, en ese momento estallará la batalla

**LILITHMON**: haré lo que usted me pida, pero…

**DEMON**: ocurre algo?

**LILITHMON**: y que hay de Devimon?

**DEMON**: Devimon? El estará a cargo de las tropas o hay algo que te molesta de eso

**LILITHMON**: no, solo quería saber eso nada más

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK, LILITHMON SE ACERCA A KARI Y ACARICIA SU ROSTRO**

**LILITHMON: **pronto comenzará el caos y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenernos jajaja

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE DE LA HABITACION, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ABRE MUY LENTAMENTE SUS OJOS, MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO REAL, GENNAI REVELO QUE EL D-3 DE KARI TENIA DENTRO A LA PRIMERA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ, ELLA LES CONTO LA HISTORIA DE SU VIDA Y DESEA AYUDAR A KARI Y A LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS**

**KIRA: **niños elegidos solo hay una forma de que ustedes salven a la princesa

**TAI: **huh?

**KIRA: **y es regalándoles el Ultimo tesoro

**MATT: **a que te refieres con ultimo tesoro?

**KIRA**: verán es un poder que yo desarrollé y que permite digievolucionar en lugares donde gobierna los poderes de las tinieblas

**YOLEI**: oh entiendo

**GENNAI**: este método es parecido a las Digiesferas de Azunlongmon pero con más poder

**CODY**: fantástico

**KIRA**: yo quiero ayudar a su princesa por eso quiero pedirles que me lleven hasta ella

**TAI**: llevarte hasta donde esta Kari?

**KIRA**: así es, ella es la única que puede destruir para siempre el digiegg de la oscuridad

**SORA**: espera, yo creí que el digiegg era indestructible

**KIRA**: no es así, si existe una manera de destruirlo pero solo su princesa puede hacerlo

**GENNAI**: acaso descubriste una manera?

**KIRA**: así es

**DAVIS**: cómo?

**KIRA**: no puedo decirlo hasta que este frente a ella

**TAI**: está bien, si es así yo te llevaré

**KIRA**: muchas gracias, ahora reciban mis poderes

**UNA LUZ MUY FUERTE ENTRA EN LOS DIGIVICES Y LOS D-3**

**JOE: **increíble

**DAVIS**: oigan a donde se fue?

**GENNAI**: ella volvió al D-3, ella debe recuperarse porque les dio gran parte de su luz

**TAI**: yo iré a ese lugar y traeré a mi hermana de regreso

**GENNAI**: ahora que tienen la luz de Kira ya pueden ir al mar Oscuro

**MATT**: y como se supone que se llega a ese lugar?

**GENNAI**: en estos momentos la puerta para acceder a ese mundo está cerrada, pero existe un método para abrirla, verdad Ken

**TODOS QUEDAN VIENDO A KEN**

**TODOS: **eh?

**YOLEI: **es cierto el D-3 de Ken puede abrir la puerta hacia ese mundo

**CODY**: lo había olvidado

**GENNAI**: bueno entonces está en sus manos, Izzy te entrego la actualización del Digianalizador y algunos programas que te ayudarán

**KEN**: Sr Gennai estoy dudando si mi D-3 pueda abrir la puerta como lo hizo la última vez

**GENNAI**: es normal que dudes ya que los poderes del D-3 oscuro han disminuido, lo bueno es que le acabo de dar a Izzy un programa especial que servirá para incrementar los poderes del D-3 y así abrir la puerta

**DAVIS**: genial

**GENNAI**: bueno será mejor marcharme, hay muchas cosas que hacer y no hay mucho tiempo

**TODOS**: adiós

**GENNAI**: espero que puedan lograrlo, adiós niños elegidos

**GENNAI DESAPARECE**

**TAI: **bien en marcha, Izzy cuanto te tardarás en preparar el D-3

**IZZY**: seré sincero me tardaré toda la noche

**TAI**: ¡demonios¡ de acuerdo nos veremos mañana en el parque a primera hora

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN DESANIMADOS**

**TAI**: que sucede?

**SORA: **Tai estuvimos pensando y la verdad tenemos miedo de ir a ese lugar

**TAI: **qué?

**JOE: **lo que sucede es que al oír la historia de la princesa y escuchar como murieron los elegidos nos hizo pensar que tal vez la historia se vuelva a repetir con nosotros

**TAI SE QUEDO PENSANDO POR UN MOMENTO**

**TAI**: … entiendo y está bien comprendo

**MATT**: lo siento amigo pero todos tienen un mal presentimiento

**TAI**: de verdad no me quieren ayudar?

**NINGUN ELEGIDO SE ATREVIO A RESPONDER**

**TAI: **está bienamigos, yo iré solo con Agumon, ustedes no están en la obligación de ir a ese lugar

**DAVIS: **Tai

**TAI**: yo seguiré el camino hacia Kari solo

**EL RELOJ LLEGO HASTA LAS 18H00 Y TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS EN SILENCIO EMPEZARON A IRSE A SUS CASAS, PERO YOLEI SE SEPARO JUNTO A KEN**

**YOLEI: **ken crees que me puedes acompañar un momento?

**KEN: **que quieres hacer?

**YOLEI: **lo que sucede es que quiero convencer a Tk de que nos ayude

**KEN: **bueno, está bien pero que sea rápido

**YOLEI: **gracias

**KEN: **además, me parece bien, necesitaremos de su ayuda

**KEN Y YOLEI IBAN CAMINANDO HACIA LA CASA DE TK, PERO PARA SUERTE DE ELLOS VIERON A TK QUE HABIA REGRESADO AL PARQUE A SEGUIR PRACTICANDO TIROS AL ARO**

**KEN: **¡mira ahí está¡

**YOLEI: **ha pasado todo el día en ese lugar?

**KEN: **Yolei, debemos ser lo más suave posible

**YOLEI: **si lo entiendo ¡Tk¡

**TK VOLTIO A VER A SUS AMIGOS **

**TK: **hola Yolei

**YOLEI(MENTE): **huh ha cambiado su actitud ya no tiene esa mirada fría

**TK: **que sucede?

**YOLEI: **pues te venía a contar acerca de la reunión

**TK**:...Ahh...y a que conclusión llegaron?

**TK LANZA LA PELOTA ENCESTANDO **

**YOLEI: **pues apareció el Sr Gennai y nos contó una historia muy larga acerca de los primeros niños elegidos

**TK: **¡oh¡ enserio? y supongo que me la vienes a contar

**KEN: **no Tk te vinimos a decir otra cosa

**TK: **sea lo que sea no me importa

**YOLEI: **Tk escucha ¡Kari fue secuestrada por Lilithmon¡

**TK LANZO EL BALON PERO ERRO MANDANDOLO MUY LEJOS**

**TK: **...Lilithmon?

**YOLEI: **es el nombre de aquella mujer

**KEN: **veras Tk, a Kari se la llevaron al Mar Oscuro y tenemos que ir a rescatarla

**TK SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO**

**TK: **….

**YOLEI: **necesitamos tu ayuda, ella te necesita más que nunca

**TK: **me vinieron a decir eso?

**KEN: **si no la rescatamos podría pasar una catástrofe

**TK EMPIEZA A REIRSE DE LA SITUACION**

**TK: **jejeje 

**YOLEI: **de que te ríes?

**KEN**: no me parece gracioso

**TK: **ustedes que son niños elegidos pueden arreglar ese asunto

**KEN: **pero Tk

**TK: **ese ya no es mi problema, yo ya no soy un elegido

**YOLEI: **porque Tk, que fue lo que te sucedió?

**KEN: **enserio no te importa lo que le suceda a Kari?

**TK: **y dime acaso yo voy a hacer la diferencia?

**YOLEI: **o sea que no la vas a ayudar, Tk es eso lo que quieres?

**TK VOLTEA A VERLOS CON UNA MIRADA FRIA**

**TK: **te diré algo, ustedes son nueve, creo que es más que suficiente

**KEN: **por favor Tk piénsalo

**TK: **tú sabes lo que sentía yo por ella? ¡Eh¡

**YOLEI: **….

**TK: **ustedes no saben nada, no tienen idea de lo que yo sentía por ella y ahora vienen aquí a pedirme que la vaya a salvar, jajaja no me hagan reír

**YOLEI: **Tk….

**KEN: **vámonos Yolei, él no va a ayudarla

**TK: **les diré una cosa más, olvídense de mí, yo ya no pertenezco a su grupo

**TK SE MARCHA**

**YOLEI: **espera Tk

**KEN: **déjalo parece que algo ocurrió entre ellos 2

**YOLEI: **de que estas hablando?

**KEN: **no quería decirlo, pero yo vi a Kari y Tk saliendo del cine el día de ayer

**YOLEI: **que?... por qué no me lo dijiste?

**KEN: **no me pareció correcto que me metiera en sus asuntos

**YOLEI: **te comprendo pero que haremos ahora?

**KEN: **ya no podemos contar con Tk

**YOLEI: **no sé qué hacer Ken, quiero ayudar a Kari

**KEN: **ya verás que todo saldrá bien

**PATAMON: **¡oigan chicos¡

**YOLEI: **Patamon?

**PATAMON: **escuché todo lo que hablaron

**YOLEI: **Patamon tú sabes que ocurrió entre Tk y Kari?

**PATAMON: **lo siento pero no se mucho

**KEN: **no podemos hacer nada

**YOLEI: **¡BINGO¡

**KEN: **se te ocurrió algo?

**YOLEI: **tal vez Gatomon sepa algo, Patamon crees poder ir a la casa de Kari y hablar con Gatomon?

**PATAMON: **claro

**YOLEI: **estoy segura de que Gatomon puede tener la respuesta

**KEN: **cómo puedes estar tan segura?

**YOLEI: **es fácil somos chicas, nosotras siempre nos contamos lo que nos pasa

**KEN**: no te entiendo Yolei, pero confiaré en tí

**YOLEI: **entonces ya está decidido

**PATAMON: **escuchen amigos si las cosas salen bien les aseguro que Tk y yo iremos a ayudarlos

**YOLEI: **eso será lo mejor

**PATAMON: **deséenme suerte

**YOLEI: **bien

**KEN: **espero que todo salga bien

**YOLEI: **yo también

**KEN**: piensas ir mañana?

**YOLEI**: aun no estoy decidida

**KEN**: yo tampoco, pero piénsalo

**YOLEI**: si

**KEN PONE LA MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE YOLEI**

**KEN: **bueno nos vemos

**YOLEI: **adiós Ken

**EN OTRO LADO DAVIS CAMINABA RUMBO A SU CASA PERO ESTABA PENSATIVO**

**DEMIVEEMON: **que te ocurre Davis?

**DAVIS: **a lo mejor creerás que estoy enfermo, pero la historia que escuchamos hoy me hizo pensar en muchas cosas

**DEMIVEEMON**: cómo qué?

**DAVIS**: pues que tal vez mañana no regrese a mi casa, me da algo de miedo pensar que tú y yo podemos morir en esa batalla

**DEMIVEEMON**: Davis…

**DAVIS**: los antiguos niños elegidos murieron en una guerra como la que se avecina y tal vez yo fanfarroneaba acerca de derrotar a Lilithmon, pero esto es muy serio

**DEMIVEEMON**: Davis, y que hay de Kari?

**DAVIS**: tampoco puedo dejar a Kari en ese mundo y estoy algo confundido

**DEMIVEEMON**: que hay de tus sentimientos hacia ella?

**DAVIS**: jeje me he resignado a que Kari se interese en mí, es Tk el que debe estar a su lado, además yo solo me interesé en Kari por lo linda que es y para poder presumir

**DEMIVEEMON**: Davis creo que estas madurando

**DAVIS**: tú crees?

**DEMIVEEMON**: si, además nosotros somos un equipo y no vamos a perder ante nadie

**DAVIS**: tienes razón, no sé porque pensaba en eso, ahora que mi D-3 recibió la luz de la princesa, voy a luchar para salvar a mi amiga Kari

**DEMIVEEMON**: así se habla Davis…

**DAVIS**: bien pues vamos a comer y a dormir, mañana comenzaremos el camino hacia Kari

**DEMIVEEMON**: ¡si¡

**CODY POR SU PARTE ESTABA EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA**

**UPAMON: **que sucede Cody no vas a entrar?

**CODY: **estaba pensando en lo que dijo Tai

**UPAMON: **huh?

**CODY: **nosotros estamos en la obligación de ir a luchar contra ese digiegg maligno?

**UPAMON**: tú eres el que decide

**CODY**: Kari es mi amiga y no puedo abandonarla a su suerte, ella nos necesita

**UPAMON**: y que vas a hacer?

**CODY**: yo quiero ir, pero no quisiera estorbar a los demás, además corremos un gran riesgo

**LUCY**: Cody?

**CODY**: eh Lucy que estás haciendo aquí?

**CODY TRATA DE ESCONDER A SU DIGIMON PERO ES EN VANO**

**LUCY**: lo sabía… ¡tú tienes un Digimon¡

**CODY**: ¡ah¡ lamento no habértelo dicho, lo que pasa es que es un secreto

**LUCY**: no te preocupes, oye que te sucede?

**CODY**: pues… no sé cómo decirlo

**LUCY**: porque no lo hablamos en un lugar privado si…

**CODY**: está bien

**CODY LLEVA A LUCY A SU HABITACION Y LE CUENTA LO GRAVE DE LA SITUACION**

**LUCY: **oh ya veo así que eso está sucediendo

**CODY**: es por eso que no sé qué hacer

**LUCY**: Cody eres un niño elegido, tú tienes el privilegio de escoger, y lo que elijas será lo correcto

**CODY**: gracias, tienes razón, puedo hacerlo

**LUCY**: Cody…

**LUCY SE ACERCA Y LE DA UN BESO**

**CODY**: porque fue eso?

**LUCY**: porque te voy a estar esperando, tienes que regresar

**CODY**: si regresaré… porque el camino hacia Kari será muy duro

**CODY TAMBIEN HA DECIDIDO IR, MIENTRAS TANTO MATT Y SORA ESTABAN CENANDO EN UN RESTAURANTE**

**SORA: **Matt..

**MATT: **que sucede?

**SORA: **la historia que escuchamos me dio tristeza y temor

**MATT: ….**

**SORA: **no podemos dejar que Tai cometa una locura

**MATT: **él no está cometiendo ninguna locura

**SORA**: huh?

**MATT**: Sora escúcheme, Kari es su hermana, si a Tk le pasara lo mismo no dudaría en ir a buscarlo

**SORA**: tú no tienes miedo? Acaso no tienes miedo de que mañana no puedas volver a ver a tu familia?

**MATT**: pues no te voy a mentir, tengo algo de miedo e incluso estaba pensando en no ir mañana, pero después pensé en que no puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo vaya solo a luchar

**SORA**: yo tampoco quiero dejar que Tai vaya solo

**MATT**: entonces vamos juntos, el camino hacia Kari no va a ser nada fácil pero sé que esto lo vamos a superar

**SORA**: Matt… está bien lo haremos por Kari

**MATT Y SORA TAMBIEN ESTAN DECIDIDOS A IR AL MAR OSCURO, POR SU PARTE IZZY ESTABA TRABAJANDO EN EL D-3 DE KEN, JOE LE AYUDABA**

**IZZY: **vaya esto es increíble

**TENTOMON: **que descubriste Izzy?

**IZZY: **con la historia que contó la princesa, he descubierto por que solo los digivices de Tk y Kari se transformaron en D-3

**JOE: **eh?

**IZZY: **solos los digivices originales pueden cambiar a D-3, en cambio las nuestras son solo copias de los originales, pero llevan la misma función

**TENTOMON**: vaya ese es un gran descubrimiento

**IZZY: **el D-3 de Ken es muy diferente a los otros

**JOE**: acaso tiene otra función?

**IZZY**: podría ser, pero creo que descubrí algo sumamente útil

**GOMAMON**: y que es?

**IZZY**: pues hace aparecer mapas de cualquier mundo al que vaya

**JOE**: oye eso es genial

**IZZY**: si tenemos suerte este D-3 podría trazar el camino hacia Kari pero es solo una teoría

**JOE**: bueno creo que ya falta poco para terminar

**IZZY**: si solo tengo que hacer algunos ajustes y terminaremos de cargar el D-3

**JOE**: bueno se está haciendo tarde me voy a mi casa a descansar

**IZZY**: si yo me encargaré del resto

**JOE**: oye Izzy tú crees que podamos vencer mañana?

**IZZY**: …..

**JOE**: Izzy?

**IZZY**: ve a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado

**JOE**: ¡oh ya veo¡ bueno nos vemos mañana

**TENTOMON**: Izzy acaso tú sabes que va a suceder mañana?

**IZZY**: … lo siento amigo pero no puedo decir nada, ¡ve a descansar¡

**TK LLEGA A SU CASA MUY TRISTE POR LA NOTICIA DE KARI Y SE LANZA A SU CAMA MUY DEPRIMIDO**

**TK(MENTE)**:¡Maldición¡ si tan solo hubiera permanecido a su lado, nada de esto hubiera pasado

**TK EMPIEZA A RECORDAR OTROS MOMENTOS QUE VIVIO CON KARI**

-CUANDO SE VOLVIERON A ENCONTRAR EN LA ESCUELA

-CUANDO LEVANTARON LOS DIGIEGGS DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA

-CUANDO LA FUE A SALVAR JUNTO CON DAVIS A LA CIUDAD

-CUANDO FUE A RESCATARLA AL MAR DE LAS TINIEBLAS

**TK**: que tengo que hacer?

**EN ESO PATAMON LLEGA HASTA LA HABITACION DE KARI Y VE QUE GATOMON ESTABA DURMIENDO**

**PATAMON**: huh duerme profundamente, qué haré?

**GATOMON**: imaginé que vendrías

**PATAMON**: Gatomon entonces estas consciente

**GATOMON**: si

**PATAMON**: Ya te sientes mejor?

**GATOMON**: si un poco, solo que no puedo moverme mucho, supongo que vienes a preguntarme algo?

**PATAMON**: bueno ya me enteré lo de Kari, pero quiero saber la verdad, porque TK y Kari se distanciaron?

**GATOMON**: entiendo

**PATAMON**: estoy seguro de que debes saber algo

**GATOMON**: Kari estaba muy triste ayer y fue por un motivo

**PATAMON**: huh?

**GATOMON**: veras hay algo que Kari me encargó

**PATAMON**: y que es?

**GATOMON**: está en el diario de Kari, está encima de ese librero, tráelo

**PATAMON**: enseguida

**PATAMON SACO EL DIARIO DE KARI Y LO LLEVO A LA CAMA**

**PATAMON: **puedo abrirla?

**GATOMON**: adelante

**PATAMON ABRE EL DIARIO Y UN TROZO DE PERGAMINO ESTABA EN LA TAPA JUNTO A LA FOTO DE TK Y KARI EN NEW YORK**

**PATAMON**: es esta?

**GATOMON**: si es esa, llévasela a Tk y así sabrá toda la verdad

**PATAMON**: que me quieres decir?

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: todo lo que le dijo Kari fue mentira, ella hizo todo esto solo para poder liberarse de la tortura de ese mar oscuro

**PATAMON**: así que era eso

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: por favor Patamon tráela de vuelta

**PATAMON**: te prometo que la traeré

**GATOMON**: creo en tí y en Tk, yo no pierdo la esperanza de que ustedes dos la salven

**PATAMON**: bueno me voy, espero que te mejores pronto

**GATOMON**: una cosa mas

**PATAMON**: huh que sucede?

**GATOMON**: no te enfrentes a Lilithmon ella es muy poderosa

**PATAMON**: lo tomaré en cuenta

**GATOMON**: cuídate, yo quiero que vuelvas

**PATAMON**: si, adiós

**PATAMON VUELA RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA CASA DE TK**

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: Patamon regresa pronto...

**MIENTRAS EN EL MAR OSCURO, KARI VOLVIA EN SI**

**KARI**: huh? en dónde estoy? porque todo está gris y opaco?

**KARI SE LEVANTA Y SE VE QUE ESTA EN UNA HABITACION MUY GRANDE Y LUJOSA**

**KARI**: qué bonito lugar, esta cama es muy suave…. ¡Eh¡ se escucha el mar

**KARI ABRE LA PUERTA DEL BALCON Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ES EL MAR OSCURO**

**KARI**: estoy aquí otra vez

**LILITHMON**: ¡ya despertó princesa¡

**KARI**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON SE ARRODILLA ANTE KARI**

**LILITHMON**: no se preocupe, no le vengo hacer daño, todo lo contrario he venido a disculparme con usted por la forma en que la traté

**KARI SE PONE A BUSCAR SU D-3**

**LILITHMON**: si busca ese aparato llamado D-3 no lo va encontrar, porque se quedó con su ex compañera Digimon

**KARI**: ¡Gatomon¡

**LILITHMON**: ahora, usted es la nueva soberana de este mundo

**KARI MIRO TODO EL CASTILLO A SU ALREDEDOR, LA BRISA DEL MAR ERA FRIA**

**LILITHMON**: por favor acompáñeme quiero que conozca a mi amo

**KARI NO TUVO OTRA OPCION**

**KARI**: está bien

**LILITHMON GUIO A KARI AL SALON PRINCIPAL Y EN EL CAMINO…**

**KARI: **este castillo es muy grande

**LILITHMON: **ya tendré el placer de mostrárselopoco a poco

**KARI LLEGA AL SALON Y PARA SORPRESA DE ELLA NO SE ESPERABA A DEMON**

**KARI**: ¡Demon¡

**DEMON**: ha pasado mucho tiempo princesa

**KARI**: debí imaginarlo, tú estás detrás de todo esto

**DEMON**: antes que nada quisiera disculparme por lo que sucedió hace tiempo, cuando luché contra los niños elegidos y me encerraron en este mar oscuro

**KARI**: tú fuiste quien me llamaba?

**DEMON**: no, yo no he sido

**KARI**: estoy algo confundida en dónde estamos?

**DEMON**: aclararé sus dudas princesa, como ya sabe este es el Mar Oscuro, nosotros nos encontramos en el Abismo que es el centro exacto de este mundo

**KARI**: este es tu castillo?

**DEMON**: no, este es su castillo usted podrá gobernar desde aquí

**KARI**: y para que me necesitan?

**DEMON**: vera princesa, en este castillo hay un poder que fue encerrado aquí hace mucho tiempo, y solo usted puede liberarlo

**KARI**: qué clase de poder es?

**DEMON**: es un poder que usted conoce muy bien, un Digiegg

**KARI**: un Digiegg? y cómo es posible que haya un Digiegg en este lugar?

**DEMON**: curioso no lo cree, es ese Digiegg quien ha estado llamándola durante mucho tiempo

**KARI**: entonces, es eso, ese es el motivo de mi sufrimiento

**LILITHMON**: así es, el Digiegg tiene el poder de influenciar en las personas

**DEMON**: y es por eso es que nos preocupamos por su seguridad, nosotros la protegeremos

**KARI**: entonces puedo estar en este lugar sin que me ocurra un ataque de pánico?

**DEMON**: su fobia a la oscuridad ha sido controlada, no se preocupe usted es la dueña de todo este lugar y puede hacer lo que le plazca, excepto huir de aquí, aunque creo que será imposible ya que este castillo se encuentra en el centro de un torbellino negro

**KARI**: Torbellino negro?

**DEMON**: sígame por favor

**DEMON GUIA A KARI A UN SALON BLANCO MUY GRANDE **

**DEMON: **observe bien princesa, mire a través del piso transparente

**KARI: **si puedo verlo

**DEMON: **ese es el torbellino negro, si algo cae ahí nunca saldrá vivo

**MAS ADELANTE SE ENCONTRABA UNA GRAN PUERTA DORADA QUE SE ABRE LENTAMENTE, KARI SE SORPRENDE**

**KARI**: este lugar, yo lo he visto

**LILITHMON**: de verdad?

**KARI**: yo he soñado con este lugar

**EN EL CENTRO DE ESA HABITACION ESTABA EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD, EL LUGAR ESTABA RODEADO DE AGU**A

**KARI**: supongo que eso que brilla a lo lejos es el digiegg

**DEMON**: así es

**KARI ENTRA A LA CAMARA Y BAJA POR UNAS ESCALERAS MUY BLANCAS HASTA LLEGAR AL AGUA**

**KARI(MENTE)**: esta agua es cálida y pacifica pero ese digiegg tiene una oscuridad muy poderosa

**LA JOVEN VOLTEO A VER A DEMON**

**KARI**: tu no vienes?

**DEMON**: nosotros no podemos entrar ahí, nuestras energías oscuras no pueden penetrar el campo de fuerza, solo usted que ha podido tocar el digiegg puede entrar en este lugar

**KARI CAMINO POR MUCHOS MINUTOS Y SE ACERCO AL DIGIEGG PERO NO LO TOCA SI NO QUE SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDOLO**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor cree que sea prudente que lo levante ahora?

**DEMON**: no lo va hacer

**UNA VOZ MUY DEBIL SALE DEL DIGIEGG**

**VOZ**: tu...

**KARI**: esa voz, la conozco, eres la voz que siempre me llamaba

**VOZ**: eres esa niña que me liberó hace tiempo, al fin estas aquí

**KARI**: tú me conoces?

**VOZ**: hace tiempo Azunlongmon te obligó a levantarme y termine aquí, después de eso te borró la memoria, es por eso que no sabes nada de mi

**KARI**: ... Por qué me llamabas?

**VOZ**: déjame decirte que te llamaba por la luz que hay dentro de ti, yo me alimento de luz para seguir emanando oscuridad

**KARI**: porque?, que ganas con eso?

**VOZ**: es curioso hace mucho tiempo, la antigua portadora del emblema y el digiegg de la luz me preguntaron lo mismo

**KARI**: que le ocurrió a ella?

**VOZ**: por tratar de detenerme, murió junto a otro niño elegido, pero a causa de eso mis poderes por poco desaparecen

**KARI**: acaso vas a matarme?

**VOZ**: no, sí te mato tendría que esperar siglos a que aparezca otra niña elegida con el poder de la luz

**KARI**: entonces, qué vas hacer conmigo?

**VOZ**: solo quiero de regreso mis poderes

**KARI**: que es lo que harás cuando tus poderes vuelvan?

**VOZ**: no gano nada mintiéndote, voy a vengarme del Digimundo y de los niños elegidos

**KARI**: ¡huh¡ entonces sigue esperando

**KARI LE DA LA ESPALDA AL DIGIEGG Y REGRESA CON DEMON**

**VOZ**: eso es lo que tú crees

**LILITHMON**: y que tal le fue princesa?

**KARI**: ahora ya se toda la verdad, me siento mal por haber venido hasta aquí

**DEMON**: princesa yo creo…

**KARI**: ¡silencio¡

**DE PRONTO KARI DESAPARECE Y ES REGRESADA A DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL DIGIEGG**

**LILITHMON: **¡princesa¡

**DEMON**: …..

**EL DIGIEGG UTILIZA UNA ENERGIA NEGRA EN FORMA DE LATIGO Y LA USA PARA ASFIXIAR A KARI**

**KARI**: ¡suéltame¡

**VOZ**: tú eres mi dueña y no voy a permitir que me ignores

**KARI**: no te voy a liberar, tú lo que quieres es hacer sufrir a otros

**VOZ**: jajaja necesito luz, así que tomaré un poco de ella para demostrarte que yo hablo enserio

**EL DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A ABSORVER LA LUZ DE KARI**

**KARI**: ¡AAGGHHHH¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor que hacemos la va a matar

**DEMON**: ¡déjalo¡ el digiegg necesita luz para funcionar pero aun así no se reactivará por completo

**LILITHMON**: y que hay de la princesa?

**DEMON**: el digiegg no la matará simplemente absorberá un poco de luz

**VOZ**: tu luz es algo especial, creo que es más poderosa que Kira

**EL DIGIEGG SE REACTIVA Y DEJA CAER A KARI**

**KARI: **que fue lo que me hiciste?

**DIGIEGG**: simplemente robe un poco de tus poderes, no me puedo mover, pero supongo que esto es suficiente para hacerte una demostración

**KARI**: demostración?

**DIGIEGG**: mira muy bien lo que voy a hacer

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD DESPEJA LA NIEBLA DEL CIELO Y ABRE UNA PUERTA HACIA EL DIGIMUNDO**

**KARI: **que haces?

**DIGIEGG: **ves lo que está allá arriba?

**KARI**: pero si eso es el Digimundo

**DIGIEGG**: correcto, hace mucho tiempo en la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, el ejercito de la luz era comandado por los niños elegidos y la Princesa de la luz, mientras que el ejército de la oscuridad era comandado por los Dark Masters, Apocalymon y por supuesto, conmigo a la cabeza

**KARI**: eh?

**DIGIEGG**: el ejército de la princesa tuvo la ayuda de todos los digimons del Digimundo, si voy a gobernar estos mundos no puedo permitir que se repita lo que ocurrió en aquella época, es por eso que voy a eliminarlos a todos

**KARI**: ¡espera¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡que todos los digimons se extingan para siempre¡

**KARI**: ¡no lo hagas¡

**EL DIGIEGG LANZA UN PODEROSO RAYO OSCURO HACIA EL CIELO QUE SE DIRIGE AL DIGIMUNDO, MIENTRAS EN LA CIMA DEL ESTE EL EJERCITO DE DIGIMONS SE PREPARABA PARA LA GUERRA**

**LEOMON: **Sr Gennai estamos esperando órdenes

**GENNAI: **ahora solo deben esperar a que los niños elegidos abran la puerta hacia el Mar Oscuro, justo en ese momento se conectarán los tres mundos y así ustedes podrán entrar

**FRIGIMON**: señor se encuentra bien?

**GENNAI**: hmmm

**CENTARUMON**: oigan el cielo se ha oscurecido

**LEOMON**: que esta pasando?

**ANDROMON: **algo se acerca tengan cuidado

**GENNAI SE DIRIGE HACIA LA CIMA Y PODIA CONTEMPLAR COMO LOS RAYOS NEGROS IBAN CAYENDO Y DESTRUYENDO POCO A POCO EL DIGIMUNDO**

**GENNAI(MENTE): **bueno supongo que al final debo creer en ellos, así como yo creí en Kira y los demás

**LEOMON**: ¡todos huyan cuanto antes¡

**TODOS LOS DIGIMONS EMPIEZAN A CORRER EN DIVERSAS DIRECCIONES AUNQUE UN POCO TARDE**

**GENNAI**: Kari… Tk…..

**UN RAYO NEGRO CAE SOBRE LA CIMA DEL ESTE, ELIMINANDO A TODOS LOS DIGIMONS Y NO DEJANDO RASTRO DE NADIE, MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO REAL UN FUERTE TEMBLOR SACUDE A TODAS LAS CIUDADES Y PAISES DEL MUNDO LLEGANDO A ALARMAR A TODOS, TAI POR SU PARTE SE LEVANTA**

**TAI: **ese fue un fuerte temblor

**AGUMON**: oye Tai eso dio mucho miedo

**TAI**: si, volvamos a dormir

**SUENA EL TELEFONO**

**TAI**: diga

**IZZY**: Tai, te tengo noticias

**TAI**: es sobre el temblor?

**IZZY**: no es eso, por alguna razón perdí contacto con el digimundo

**TAI**: crees que esto tenga algo que ver?

**IZZY**: no lo se

**TAI**: y cómo vas?

**IZZY**: ya voy a terminar, pero tengo que hacer algunas pruebas

**TAI**: bien cuando termines trata de ir a dormir, mañana necesitaré tu ayuda

**LA LLAMADA SE CORTA**

**TAI**: Izzy? Me corto?

**AGUMON**: que paso Tai?

**TAI**: no nada, volvamos a la cama

**AGUMON**: Ahh que sueño tengo

**DE VUELTA EN EL MAR OSCURO **

**DIGIEGG: **jejeje con esto he exterminado a todo su ejército… oh lo siento princesa jajaja

**KARI SE QUEDO PARALIZADA Y ATERRADA AL DARSE CUENTA QUE EL DIGIMUNDO HA SIDO ARRASADO POR LOS PODERES DEL DIGIEGG**

**KARI**: ¡no¡ ¡no puede ser¡ ¡cómo pudiste¡

**DIGIEGG**: deberías estar contenta, los digimons se han extinguido y ahora el digimundo es solo una roca digital sin vida jajaja

**LILITHMON**: mi señor estoy sorprendida, acabó con todos los digimons del digimundo de un solo ataque

**DEMON**: yo también estoy sorprendido, jamás imaginé que fueran ciertos los rumores sobre el Digiegg de la oscuridad

**DIGIEGG**: te has dado cuenta de que yo soy tu más grande miedo…. ¡Hug¡ que me sucede?

**EL DIGIEGG PIERDE SUS PODERES Y VUELVE A QUEDARSE INACTIVO, KARI MUY TEMEROSA SALE DE LA CAMARA**

**KARI:…**

**LILITHMON: **princesa se encuentra bien?

**KARI**: si estoy bien

**DEMON**: llévala a su habitación

**LILITHMON**: si mi señor

**KARI MIRA A DEMON CON MUCHA TRISTEZA, LILITHMON TOMA A KARI Y SE LA LLEVA A SU HABITACION**

**POR SU PARTE MIMI SE ENCONTRABA DESCANSANDO EN SU CASA, EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS,**

**MIMI: **hmmm que bien he dormido, como dormiste Palmon?

**PALMON: **si me siento de maravilla

**MIMI: **te voy a preparar algo de comer

**PALMON: **que bien

**MIMI PRENDE EL TELEVISOR Y SALEN LAS NOTICIAS**

"un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el planeta, los motivos de este fenómeno aún se desconocen"

**MIMI**: hmmm no recuerdo que haya temblado

**PALMON**: es porque tú duermes como piedra

**MIMI**: muy graciosa

**PALMON**: jajaja

**LA JOVEN SALE DE SU HABITACION Y DERREPENTE SUENA SU CELULAR**

**PALMON**: ¡oh¡ ha llegado un mensaje

**DESPUES DE UN RATO**

**MIMI: **aquí está la comida

**PALMON: **Mimi te llegó un mensaje

**MIMI: **a ver… ¡ah es Yolei¡ me ha mandado un correo y quiere que lo lea

**PALMON: **qué es?

**MIMI: **vamos a ver… de seguro es sobre lo que sucedió en la reunión

**MIMI EMPIEZA A REVISAR SU ORDENADOR Y ABRE EL CORREO DE YOLEI Y LO EMPIEZA A LEER**

**MIMI: **oh no, no puede ser

**PALMON: **que sucede?

**MIMI: **secuestraron a Kari

**PALMON: **qué?

**MIMI: **fue Lilithmon y ahora todos irán a rescatarla

**PALMON: **y como paso?

**MIMI: **no tienen idea, pero lo único que saben es que Kari se encuentra en un lugar llamado el Mar oscuro

**PALMON: **que haremos?

**MIMI: **eso ni se pregunta, yo voy a ayudarlos

**MIMI SE LEVANTA Y PREPARA UN BOLSO**

**MIMI: **los demás planean reunirse a primera hora, Izzy está trabajando para abrir una puerta hacia ese mundo

**PALMON: **no tenemos otra opción más que ir

**MIMI: **así es, estoy segura que todos están muy preocupados, y no puedo fallarles

**PALMON: **entonces?

**MIMI**: nos reuniremos con los demás y seguiremos el camino hacia Kari después veremos qué pasa

**PALMON: **de acuerdo

**MIENTRAS TK SEGUIA RESCOSTADO PENSANDO EN KARI**

**TK**: que debo hacer?

**EN ESE MOMENTO PATAMON LLEGA A LA HABITACION DE TK ALGO AGITADO**

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk¡

**TK**: ah eres tú en dónde estabas? Hubo un temblor hace un rato

**PATAMON**: vengo a contarte la verdad

**TK**: huh de que hablas?

**PATAMON**: es acerca de Kari, hablé con Gatomon y me contó acerca de lo que sucedió

**TK SE LEVANTA MUY ENOJADO **

**TK**: escúchame Patamon no quiero saber nada acerca de Kari

**PATAMON**: ¡no¡ escúchame tu Tk , Kari no te odia

**TK**: que dices?

**PATAMON**: Kari hizo todo esto, por culpa de este pergamino que le dio Lilithmon

**TK TOMA EL PERGAMINO Y LEE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

"_PARA PODER SABER LA VERDAD ACERCA DE LOS LLAMADOS DEL MAR OSCURO SOLO DEBES CUMPLIR UNA CONDICION, LA CUAL CONSISTE EN DESHACERTE DEL SENTIMIENTO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE ALBERGA TU CORAZON, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TOMARAS LA DECISION CORRECTA"_

**EN ESO TK SE LEVANTA ALGO SORPRENDIDO**

**TK**: no puede ser, es imposible

**PATAMON**: lo ves Tk esto fue una sucia trampa

**TK VOLTEA EL PERGAMINO Y ENCUENTRA ALGO MAS ESCRITO**

"PARA TK

si estás leyendo esto yo no voy a estar ni en el Digimundo, ni en el Mundo real, estoy segura que en estos momentos estas pasando por mucho dolor por mi culpa, pero antes de que empieces a odiarme o a despreciarme, quiero que sepas cuales eran mis sentimientos y cuales eran mis angustias, yo me decidí por ti por una razón, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí y nada va a cambiar eso, estoy segura que si te decía cuáles eran mis planes con Lilithmon tu harías todo lo posible por detenerme, es por eso que acepté esta condición para que tú y los demás no tengan que sufrir por mi culpa

No sé si llegues a perdonarme, pero con respecto a la pregunta que tú me hiciste sobre qué es lo que siento yo por ti, mi respuesta es sí, Tk tú me gustas mucho, pero tal vez eso ahora ya no valga mucho, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, Adiós

KARI"

**TK NO PUEDE CREER LO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO**

**TK**: Kari…. lo único que quería era protegerme?

**PATAMON**: así es

**TK EMPIEZA A SENTIRSE CULPABLE**

**TK**: fui un tonto, porque no la entendí

**PATAMON**: que harás Tk?

**TK CAE EN SU CAMA Y SE SUMERGE EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS **

**TK**: yo no puedo hacer nada ahora

**PATAMON**: estas seguro?, vamos mañana con los demás a salvar a Kari

**TK**:...no creo poder ver a los ojos a Tai, se supone que yo prometí que la protegería y me siento muy mal por no cumplir esa promesa, además le di la espalda a mis amigos

**PATAMON**: hay una cosa más

**TK**: qué es?

**PATAMON**: Gatomon me contó hace días que cuando tú estuviste inconsciente en el hospital, fue Kari la que buscó la medicina para que te recuperes

**TK SINTIO MUY MAL **

**TK(MENTE)**: quiere decir que la del beso fue ella?

**TK TIENE UN FLASHBACK** **(**_leer episodio 4_**)**

**PATAMON**: Tk…

**TK**: Kari perdóname

**MIENTRAS EN EL MAR OSCURO EL EJERCITO DE DEMON EMPIEZA A MOVERSE**

**DEMON: **ha llegado la hora

**DEVIMON: **señor estamos listos

**DEMON: **bien

**APARECE EL LIDER DE LAS CRIATURAS NEGRAS**

**OFRAN**: Demon

**DEMON**: que sucede?

**OFRAN**: estuve analizando tu plan de ataque y me di cuenta que nos has ubicado a nosotros en las Islas Laberinto

**DEMON**: jajaja seguramente usted no sabe que ahí se encuentra una puerta hacia el mundo real verdad?

**OFRAN**: no, no lo sabía, quisiera pedirle algo mas

**DEMON**: de que se trata?

**OFRAN**: nosotros vamos a estar ubicados en la Fortaleza del Este, me gustaría que me prestara uno de sus digimons

**DEMON SE QUEDA OBSERVANDO AL LIDER**

**DEMON**: de acuerdo… ¡levántate Marinedevimon¡

**MARINEDEVIMON APARECE**

**DEMON: **le deseo suerte

**OFRAN: **este Digimon será perfecto**, **aún está en pie nuestro trato verdad?

**DEMON: …**por supuesto

**LA TROPA DE LAS CRIATURAS NEGRAS SE MARCHA DEL CASTILLO**

**DEMON: **imbéciles

**DEVIMON**: y ahora?

**DEMON**: no mandes a nadie todavía hasta nueva orden

**DEVIMON**: si mi lord…

**DEMON OBSERVA EL BALCON DONDE ESTA LA HABITACION DE KARI, REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL TK HA PERMANECIDO EN SILENCIO DURANTE HORAS**

**PATAMON**: que has decidido Tk?

**TK**: ….

**TK SEGUIA SUMERGIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS**

**PATAMON: **enserio no puedo creerlo, aun sabiendo la verdad no vas a ir por ella?

**TK MIRA A SU AMIGO**

**PATAMON**: Tk esta no es tu forma de ser

**TK**: ¡eh¡

**PATAMON**: o acaso regresaste a ser un niño llorón y cobarde, estoy seguro que el Tk que yo conozco iría a buscar Kari

**TK**: tienes razón

**TK VUELVE A CAMBIAR DE PERSONALIDAD**

**TK**: gracias amigo, creo que solo estaba enojado conmigo mismo por darle la espalda a Kari

**PATAMON**: tú y yo somos los mejores amigos nunca lo olvides

**TK**: bien entonces

**EL RUBIO SE LEVANTA MUY DECIDIDO**

**TK**: voy a salvarla, iré a rescatar a Kari

**PATAMON**: bien dicho

**TK**: pero lo haré solo, esto es en parte mi culpa

**PATAMON**: pero Tk...

**TK SE FUE A CAMBIAR DE ROPA**

**PATAMON**: piensas ir ahora? es más de medianoche

**TK**: yo no pienso perder tiempo, Kari me necesita, iremos nuevamente al Mar Oscuro

**PATAMON**: y como piensas abrir la puerta?

**TK**: recuerdas la última vez, haré lo mismo

**PATAMON**: y funcionará?

**TK**: claro que sí, ¡Andando Patamon¡

**TK CAMINA HASTA EL BALCON**

**TK**: ¡es cierto¡

**PATAMON**: que sucede?

**TK TOMA EL BOTE DE BASURA Y LO VOLTEA Y SE PONE A BUSCAR SU D-3**

**TK**: ¡Aquí esta¡

**TK CONTEMPLA SU D-3 Y DESPUES DE UN RATO SALE DE SU HABITACION A DESPEDIRSE DE SU MADRE QUE DORMIA EN LA OTRA HABITACION**

**TK**: mamá perdóname por lo que voy hacer, tal vez no regrese vivo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho

**TK SALE DE SU CASA, Y CORRE A TODA PRISA POR LA CALLE CON DIRECCION A LA PLAYA**

**PATAMON**: Tk estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

**TK**: nunca antes me había decidido tanto, no pienso dar un paso atrás

**TK CORRIO HASTA LLEGAR AL PUNTO DONDE ENTRO AL MAR OSCURO LA PRIMERA VEZ**

**TK**: aquí es

**PATAMON**: te vas a poner a gritar?

**TK**: jajá no amigo esta vez será diferente

**TK CIERRA LOS OJOS Y PIENSA EN KARI, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ABRE SUS OJOS, ESTABA RECOSTADA OTRA VEZ EN ESA HABITACION GRANDE Y LUJOSA**

**KARI**: me siento muy débil

**KARI(MENTE)**: me pregunto si mi hermano se habrá dado cuenta que desaparecí, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? no lo sé, ya no quiero estar aquí

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI**: quiero irme de este mundo, no quiero estar en esta oscuridad, quiero que alguien venga por mí ¡Hermano, Gatomon ,Tk...

**UNA LAGRIMA DE KARI CAE AL SUELO, Y EN ESE MOMENTO LA PUERTA SE ABRE**

**PATAMON**: mira Tk se abrió

**TK**: lo sabía, vamos amigo, vamos por ella...

**TK SALTA HACIA EL AGUJERO QUE LOS LLEVARA AL MAR OSCURO, PODRA TK SALVAR A KARI? QUE PELIGRO LE ESPERAN A TK EN EL MAR OSCURO? AVERIGUALO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODIO. 10 INFILTRACION AL INFIERNO**

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD RESULTO SER MAS PODEROSO DE LO QUE SE TENIA EN MENTE, FUE CAPAZ DE DESAPARECER A TODOS LOS DIGIMONS USANDO LA LUZ DE KARI, EN ESE MOMENTO A TK LE FUERON REVELADOS LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE KARI Y DECIDE IR SOLO AL MAR OSCURO A RESCATARLA**

**TK:** este fue el lugar por donde entramos la primera vez

**PATAMON: **así es**, **Tk estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

**TK: **claro que sí

**TK CIERRA LOS OJOS Y PIENSA EN KARI, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ABRE SUS OJOS, ESTABA RECOSTADA EN SU HABITACION DEL CASTILLO**

**KARI(MENTE): **me pregunto si mi hermano se habrá dado cuenta que desaparecí, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? ya no quiero estar aquí

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ya no quiero estar en este mundo, quiero que alguien venga por mí ¡Hermano, Gatomon, Tk...

**UNA LAGRIMA DE KARI PROVOCA QUE LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO SE ABRA**

**TK: **huh?

**PATAMON: **¡mira Tk se abrió la puerta¡

**TK:** vamos amigo, vamos por Kari...

**FINALMENTE TK PUDO ENTRAR AL MAR OSCURO JUNTO A PATAMON, AHORA QUE PELIGROS LES ESTARAN ESPERANDO A LOS DOS?**

**TK: **¡Ahhhh¡

**PATAMON: **¡Ahhhh¡

**TK Y PATAMON CAEN SOBRE UNOS ARBUSTOS**

**TK**: ¡auch¡ eso dolió

**PATAMON: **Lo logramos? Tk pudimos entrar

**TK SE LEVANTA Y CONTEMPLA EL LUGAR, TODO ERA GRIS Y HABIA UNA DENSA NEBLINA**

**TK: **bien lo hicimos, ahora busquemos a Kari

**PATAMON: **sí, oye pero en qué parte estaremos?

**TK**: estamos en el mismo punto donde llegamos la primera vez

**PATAMON**: tú crees que Kari este por aquí?

**TK**: lo dudo, si Lilithmon la raptó significa que no pueden estar en un lugar donde los puedan ver fácilmente, ven bajemos hasta la playa

**TK Y PATAMON BAJAN Y EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR POR LA ARENA**

**PATAMON: **no hay absolutamente nadie por aquí

**TK**: tienes razón, pero tal vez si seguimos encontremos una pista

**DESPUES DE UNA HORA CAMINANDO, TK PRESIENTE QUE HA ESTADO CAMINANDO EN CIRCULOS**

**TK: **hmmm algo anda mal

**PATAMON: **y que es?

**TK**: … oye amigo crees poder volar y decirme que puedes ver?

**PATAMON**: seguro

**MIENTRAS PATAMON FUE A DAR UN VISTAZO, TK SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO EL MAR CON UNA MIRADA LLENA DE ODIO, DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO PATAMON REGRESA**

**PATAMON: **¡Tk¡

**TK: **descubriste algo?

**PATAMON: **si**, **esto es una isla y no hay nadie habitando este lugar

**TK (MENTE): **esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensé

**PATAMON: **pero encontré un túnel más adelante

**TK**: huh ¡muéstramelo¡

**TK CAMINA POR LA PLAYA HASTA ENCONTRAR EL TUNEL**

**PATAMON: **no se Tk ese lugar está muy oscuro

**TK**: j aja tienes miedo?

**PATAMON**: claro que no, solo un poco

**TK**: vamos entremos

**TK ENTRA VALIENTEMENTE AL TUNEL **

**PATAMON**: a donde crees que nos lleve?

**TK**: no lo sé

**EL JOVEN RUBIO SE ADENTRA AL OSCURO TUNEL Y DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGA HASTA UNA CAVERNA MUY GRANDE, PERO PARA SU SORPRESA SE TOPARAN CON ALGUIEN CONOCIDO**

**TK: **en donde rayos estamos?

**PATAMON: **Tk alguien viene

**TK SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE UNA ROCA Y LOGRA VER A UNA CRIATURA OSCURA QUE CAMINABA EN DIRECCION A OTRO TUNEL QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CAVERNA**

**TK: **¡son esas despreciables criaturas¡

**PATAMON: **a dónde va?

**TK: **no lo sé, pero vamos a seguirlo

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO, DEVIMON SE PRESENTA EN LA SALA DEL TRONO ANTE DEMON**

**DEVIMON: **mi señor…

**DEMON: **qué ocurre?

**DEVIMON: **vengo a informarle que la primera tropa de criaturas negras lideradas por Ofrán ya se encuentran en la Fortaleza del Este

**DEMON**: esos estúpidos están siguiendo mis órdenes al pie de la letra, además esa fortaleza se encuentra muy cerca de una puerta al mundo real

**DEVIMON**: además, según recuerdo usted ordenó cerrar todas las puertas de acceso a este mundo

**DEMON**: si es verdad, es porque temía que los niños elegidos llegaran hasta aquí, pero ya ha pasado más de un día y no hay señales de ellos

**DEVIMON**: además es imposible para ellos llegar hasta aquí

**DEMON**: te equivocas, ellos si pueden llegar hasta aquí

**DEVIMON**: qué?

**LILITHMON APARECE DE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

**LILITHMON**:¡ Ken Ichijouji ¡

**DEVIMON**: huh? Lilithmon…

**DEMON**: exacto

**LILITHMON**: el D-3 de ese niño es capaz de abrir la puerta

**DEMON**: Lilithmon como está la princesa?

**LILITHMON**: se encuentra bien, he permanecido vigilándola, al parecer el digiegg le ha afectado mucho

**DEMON**: debes dejarla descansar, sus poderes de la luz son muy valiosos para nosotros, además el digiegg ha superado mis expectativas, tengo que encontrar una forma de poder controlar toda esa energía de la oscuridad

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DEL CASTILLO SE ENCUENTRA KARI QUIEN A PERMANECIDO ACOSTADA EN SU SUAVE CAMA, ESTABA MUY TRISTE**

**KARI: **se han perdido muchas vidas y todo por mi culpa

**EN ESE MOMENTO TOCAN LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION, SE TRATABA DE DOS PAGUMONS**

**KARI: **huh?

**PAGUMON: **princesa le vengo a dejar su comida

**LOS DOS PAGUMONS DEJAN UN CHAROL CON COMIDA ENCIMA DE UNA MESA Y SE MARCHAN, KARI NO LES PRESTO ATENCION, ELLA SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA HACIA EL BALCON Y SE PONE A CONTEMPLAR EL MAR**

**KARI (MENTE): **Tk…. en dónde estás?

**COMO UNA ESPECIE DE CONECCION TK PRESIENTE ALGO**

**TK: **eh ¡

**PATAMON: **Que te sucede?

**TK: **por un momento me dio la impresión de que Kari me llamaba

**PATAMON: **estas seguro?

**TK: **no lo sé, tal vez fue mi imaginación

**PATAMON: **vamos Tk no hay que perder de vista a esa criatura

**TK: **si es verdad

**LOS DOS SIGUIERON A LA CRIATURA HASTA EL FINAL DEL TUNEL PERO…**

**TK:** rayos a donde se fue?

**PATAMON: **mira ahí va

**TK Y PATAMON OBSERVAN COMO LA CRIATURA SE ADENTRA EN EL MAR, PERO SE DIRIGE A UNA FORTALEZA QUE NO SE PODIA VER MUY BIEN POR LA NEBLINA**

**PATAMON: **que es eso?

**TK**: por la neblina no se ve muy bien pero parece un edificio

**PATAMON**: y mira no es el único

**VARIAS CRIATURAS SALIAN DE DIFERENTES PARTES Y SE DIRIGIAN A LA FORTALEZA**

**TK: **nosotros también iremos, estoy seguro que deben tener alguna pista del paradero de Kari

**PATAMON: **quieres que digievolucione?

**TK: **hmmm todavía no, si llegamos volando podríamos llamar la atención, vamos a entrar silenciosamente, súbete a mi cabeza

**PATAMON**: de acuerdo

**TK SE ADENTRA EN EL MAR Y EMPIEZA A NADAR HASTA LA FORTALEZA, MIENTRAS TANTO MIMI ESTABA LISTA PARA IR A REUNIRSE CON LOS DEMAS**

**MIMI: **bien, andando

**PALMON: **Mimi

**MIMI: **que pasa?

**PALMON: **llevas comida?

**MIMI: **pues si

**PALMON: **que bueno porque después tendré mucha hambre

**MIMI: **desde cuando tienes tanto apetito, bueno eso no importa vamos

**MIMI ABRE LA PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO Y ENTRA, AHORA SE LLEVARA UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

**MIMI: **bueno vámonos ¡eh¡

**PALMON**: pero que paso aquí?

**MIMI SE SORPRENDE DE VER CIENTOS DE INMENSOS CRATERES EN TODA LA SUPERFICIE DEL DIGIMUNDO**

**MIMI**: no puede ser, habrá sido producto de una batalla?

**PALMON**: no lo creo, parece que algo cayó del cielo

**MIMI**: tengo que advertir a los demás

**MIMI SACA SU TERMINAL-D **

**MIMI: **que pasa No se puede usar aparatos electrónicos?

**PALMON**: busquemos a alguien que nos diga que sucedió

**MIMI**: si buen idea

**MIENTRAS EN LA FORTALEZA, EL LIDER OFRAN PREPARA SUS TROPAS**

**OFRAN: **bien soldados, en poco tiempo se abrirá una puerta hacia el mundo de los humanos, Demon cree que en ese lapso de tiempo puedan aparecer los niños elegidos, si ven a uno de ellos su deber es capturarlo inmediatamente ¡Entendieron¡

**SOLDADOS**: ¡Siii ¡

**OFRAN**: quiero que vigilen la fortaleza y sus alrededores, hasta que llegue el momento de la invasión

**SOLDADOS**: ¡Siii ¡

**POR OTRA PARTE TK ESTABA LLEGANDO A LA ORILLA DE LA ISLA **

**TK: **bien Patamon, ya sabes el plan

**PATAMON: **si

**TK: **mira por allá, parece ser la entrada trasera de esta fortaleza

**PATAMON**: espera alguien viene

**TK SE OCULTA TRAS UNA ROCA Y MIRAN UNA CRIATURA QUE SALIA POR ESE TUNEL**

**TK: **¡Patamon ahora¡

**PATAMON: ¡BURBUJA DE AIRE¡**

**EL ATAQUE DERRIBA A LA CRIATURA Y TK SE LE LANZA ENCIMA A GOLPEARLO**

**TK: **¡muy bien maldita criatura empieza a hablar donde esta Kari ¡

**SOLDADO**: ¡un humano, un humano ha entrado al mar oscuro¡

**TK**: ¡Cállate¡

**TK LO AGARRA DEL CUELLO Y LO GOLPEA HASTA QUE SUS MANOS SE LLENAN DE UN LODO NEGRO**

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk que hiciste¡

**TK**: yo no … yo no quería

**TK AGITADO SE LEVANTA ALGO ASOMBRADO PERO SU MALVADA PERSONALIDAD SE HACE PRESENTE**

**TK**: jejeje se lo merecía no me quiso responder

**PATAMON**: Tk?

**TK AGARRA UNA ROCA DEL TAMAÑO DE SU MANO Y CAMINA HASTA LA ENTRADA**

**PATAMON**: espera Tk, esto no lo planeamos

**TK LE REGRESA UNA MIRADA FRIA A SU AMIGO**

**TK: **¡silencio¡ cambio de planes

**EL JOVEN ENTRA A LA FORTALEZA, LOS PASILLOS ESTABAN MUY OSCUROS, SIN EMBARGO A TK NO LE IMPORTABA, PATAMON LE SEGUIA**

**TK**: alguien viene

**PATAMON**: ten cuidado

**OTRA CRIATURA APARECE PERO CAMINABA EN UNA DIRECCION DIFERENT**E

**TK**: ¡Hey¡

**CUANDO LA CRIATURA VOLTEA LA ROCA LO GOLPEA EN LA CARA Y CAE, TK VUELVE A TOMAR LA ROCA**

**TK**: te voy a preguntar algo, has visto a una chica humana por aquí?

**SOLDADO**: no

**TK**: gracias por responder

**TK CON LA ROCA LE APLASTA LA CABEZA, UN LODO NEGRO SE EXPARSE POR TODO EL PASILLO, PATAMON SE ENCUENTRA ASUSTADO POR LA FORMA DE SER DE TK**

**TK: **jajaja esto es muy divertido¡vamos¡

**PATAMON (MENTE)**: esta forma de ser ya la había visto antes, Tk cambia constantemente de personalidad, pero ahora es completamente diferente la oscuridad lo tiene dominado

**TK**: ¡Patamon¡

**PATAMON**: si dime

**TK**: quédate cerca de mí, no te vayas a perder

**PATAMON**: está bien

**TK CAMINABA SIN RUMBO Y PERMANECIA PENSANDO EN LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO**

**SOLDADO: **¡un intruso¡ ¡un intruso¡

**TK: **¡maldición ya nos vieron¡ ¡Patamon vámonos¡

**TK EMPIEZA A CORRER, MIENTRAS UNA ALARMA SE ACTIVA, EL LIDER SE PERCATA DE LA ALARMA**

**OFRAN**: que está pasando?

**SOLDADO**: hay un intruso señor

**OFRAN**: que esperan atrápenlo

**TK SEGUIA CORRIENDO POR LOS PASILLOS Y NO ENCONTRABA UNA SALIDA**

**TK**: ¡rayos donde está la salida¡

**PATAMON**: espera Tk por aquí hay una salida

**TK**: bien hecho amigo vámonos

**TK CORRE HASTA LA SALIDA, PERO RESULTO SER EL CENTRO DE LA FORTALEZA Y AHÍ SE ENCONTRABAN TODAS LAS TROPAS**

**TK**: ¡camino equivocado¡

**PATAMON**: ¡regresemos¡

**CUANDO TK TRATA DE REGRESAR YA ES TARDE, SE ENCONTRABA RODEADO**

**TK: **oh, oh

**OFRAN: **vaya que tenemos aquí

**TK: **quién eres?

**OFRAN: **mi nombre es Ofrán líder de las criaturas negras**, **parece que hemos atrapado a un niño elegido

**TK**: tú crees? ¡Patamon digievoluciona¡

**EL D-3 DE TK EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**PATAMON**: si **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PEGASUSMON)**

**OFRAN: **¡ataquen a ese Digimon¡

**TODAS LAS CRIATURAS EMPIEZAN A DISPARAR UNOS RAYOS NEGROS CONTRA PEGASUSMON, PERO TK SE LANZA CONTRA OFRAN, PERO ESTE LO PARALIZA CON UNA ENERGIA EXTRAÑA **

**OFRAN**: niño estúpido tú crees que soy como los demás

**TK**: ¡maldición no puedo moverme¡

**UN GRAN GRUPO SE SOLDADOS SE LANZA SOBRE TK ATRAPANDOLO**

**PEGASUSMON: **no Tk** ¡ESTRELLAS DE LUZ¡**

**PEGASUSMON ACABA CON MUCHAS CRIATURAS Y SE DIRIGE HACIA OFRAN**

**OFRAN: **tú también?

**PEGASUSMON: ¡RAYO DE PLATA¡**

**OFRAN DETIENE A PEGASUSMON Y LO LANZA CONTRA LA PARED ROMPIENDOLO Y CALLENDO AL MAR**

**TK: **¡no Pegasusmon¡

**OFRAN: **Ahh me excedí un poco, ¡busquen a ese Digimon y tráiganlo¡ en cuanto a este niño llévenlo al calabozo

**TK HA SIDO CAPTURADO, LAS COSAS NO MEJORAN MUCHO, MIMI POR SU PARTE CAMINABA POR EL DESHABITADO DIGIMUNDO**

**MIMI**: llevamos caminando por horas y no encontramos a nadie

**PALMON**: que habrá ocurrido?

**MIMI**: no hay comunicación ¡oyy estoy harta¡

**PALMON**: vamos a la Cima del Este, tal vez todos estén allí

**MIMI**: si buena idea, pero estoy cansada

**PALMON**: ya sé cómo arreglar ese problema

**MIMI**: huh? es cierto digievoluciona

**(PALMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN TOGEMON)**

**TOGEMON**: ¡súbete a mi puño Mimi ¡

**MIMI SE SUBE Y EMPRENDEN EL CAMINO, MIENTRAS EN EL MAR OSCURO LILITHMON SE DIRIGIA AL TRONO DE DEMON**

**LILITHMON: **me mandó a llamar señor?

**DEMON**: Lilithmon que bueno que llegas

**LILITHMON: **que necesita?

**DEMON: **quiero uno de tus espejos para poder vigilar a Ofrán

**LILITHMON**: oh está bien

**LILITHMON SACA UN GRAN ESPEJO**

**LILITHMON**: con esto podrá observar todo el mar oscuro desde aquí y también puede comunicarse

**DEMON**: bien, como está la princesa?

**LILITHMON**: pues sigue en su habitación, resulto ser una niña muy tranquila, yo creí que estaría haciendo un escándalo

**DEMON**: eso se oye bien, más tarde quiero llevarla de nuevo a la recamara del digiegg

**LILITHMON**: pero porqué, acaso no vio lo que sucedió la última vez?

**DEMON** **SE QUEDA OBSERVANDO A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: está bien señor será como usted diga

**MIENTRAS TANTO KARI AUN PERMANECIA ENCERRADA EN SU HABITACION CONTEMPLANDO EL MAR, DE PRONTO UN PAGUMON ENTRA**

**PAGUMON**: ¡eh¡ princesa no ha comido nada?

**KARI**: no tengo hambre

**PAGUMON**: quiere que haga algo para usted?

**KARI VOLTEA A VER AL PAGUMON**

**KARI**: huh?

**PAGUMON**: ¡eh¡ solo decía

**KARI**: oye

**PAGUMON**: ¡dígame¡

**KARI LE SONRIE Y LE GUIÑA EL OJO, EL PAGUMON SE SONROJA**

**KARI**: ven aquí

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO) **: no, no puedo hacer eso princesa , yo…yo…yo solo soy un sirviente de este castillo

**KARI**: ven no voy a lastimarte

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO)**: me tengo que ir

**EN ESO KARI RAPIDAMENTE TOMA AL PAGUMON**

**KARI: **a dónde vas?

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO): **nosotros tenemos órdenes de no hablar con usted

**KARI**: oh vamos, lo que ocurre es que estoy sola aquí y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar

**KARI SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA Y PONE AL PAGUMON EN SUS PIERNAS**

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO): **princesa…tengo que volver o si no me meteré en problemas

**KARI: **de acuerdo, pero vendrás después?

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO): **ehhh no lo sé, tal vez si

**KARI: **bien

**KARI BESA AL PAGUMON EN LA FRENTE**

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO): … **adiós

**KARI: **adiós

**EL PAGUMON SALE Y DEJA LA HABITACION CON LLAVE**

**KARI: **bien… ahora es cuestión de tiempo

**DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS, OFRAN TRATA DE COMUNICARSE CON EL CASTILLO DE DEMON**

**OFRAN**: ¡maldición¡ debe haber alguna interferencia, este espejo que nos dio Lilithmon no sirve

**LLEGA UN SOLDADO**

**SOLDADO**: ¡señor¡ aun no encontramos al Digimon que cayó al mar

**OFRAN**: sigan buscándolo, tenemos que entregarle esos dos a Demon, con eso le demostraré que nosotros también somos capaces de cualquier cosa

**MIENTRAS QUE EN UN CALABOZO TENIAN ENCERRADO A TK**

**SOLDADO 1**: deberíamos matarlo, ya que asesinó a dos de nuestros compañeros

**SOLDADO2**: estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sé porque el líder lo mantiene con vida

**TK EMPIEZA A RECOBRAR EL CONOCIMIENTO, PERO SE PERCATA QUE ESTA ENCADENADO DE MANOS**

**TK: **¡maldición¡

**SOLDADO1: **ya despertaste

**TK: **en dónde estoy?

**SOLDADO2: **estas en los calabozos, en estos momentos nuestro líder está discutiendo que hacer contigo

**TK: **yo no debo perder mi tiempo en este lugar, debo rescatar a Kari

**SOLDADO1: **pierdes tu tiempo niño, de aquí no sales vivo

**TK(MENTE): **y ahora como me libro de esta?

**TK EMPIEZA A FORZAR LA CADENA PERO ES INUTIL, EN ESO APARECE OFRAN JUNTO A OTROS SOLDADOS FRENTE A TK**

**OFRAN: **escúchame niño, voy hacerte algunas preguntas pero más vale que contestes

**TK**: …..

**OFRAN**: donde están los otros niños elegidos?

**TK**: eso a ti que te importa

**UN SOLDADO GOLPEA A TK EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**OFRAN: **si no contestas te seguiremos golpeando

**TK: **jejeje

**OFRAN: **¡contesta¡ donde están los otros elegidos?

**TK: **nunca te lo voy a decir

**OTRO SOLDADO USA UNA BARRA DE ACERO PARA GOLPEAR A TK EN LA CARA**

**OFRAN: **de nada te servirá hacerte el rudo, te haré una pregunta diferente

**TK**: adelante… pregúntame lo que sea

**OFRAN**: cuantos soldados hay en tu tropa?

**TK**: tropa? ¡Vete al infierno¡

**VUELVEN A USAR LA BARRA PARA GOLPEAR A TK EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**OFRAN**: no estas cooperando niño

**TK LE ESCUPE SANGRE EN LA CARA A OFRAN**

**OFRAN**: ¡estas acabando con mi paciencia¡

**TK**: ¡en donde tienen a Kari malditos monstruos¡

**OFRAN**: nosotros no conocemos a esa tal Kari

**TK**: ¡monstruos miserables, Lilithmon la secuestró, ella tiene que estar por aquí¡

**OFRAN**: eh ¡soldados golpéenlo hasta que aprenda a comportarse¡

**LAS CRIATURAS COBARDEMENTE LE EMPIEZAN A DAR UNA GOLPIZA A TK, MIENTRAS QUE EN ODAIBA TAI SE PREPARABA PARA SALIR, SU RELOJ MARCABA LAS 07H30**

**TAI: **ya es hora Agumon

**AGUMON: **¡vamos¡

**TAI: **antes de eso…

**TAI ENTRA EN LA HABITACION DE KARI Y MIRA A GATOMON DORMIDO**

**AGUMON: **que pasa Tai?

**TAI**: me gustaría decirle a Gatomon que regresaremos a salvo pero…

**AGUMON**: pero qué?

**TAI**: olvídalo, tenemos mucho que hacer

**TAI TOMA EL D-3 DE KARI Y SE LO QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO**

**TAI**: Princesa Kira, espero que hoy termine todo esto

**AGUMON**: vamos Tai se hace tarde

**TAI**: si

**TAI GUARDA EL D-3 EN SU BOLSILLO Y SALE DE SU CASA, MIENTRAS QUE GATOMON ABRE SUS OJOS**

**GATOMON**: ¡Buena suerte Chicos¡

**TAI CAMINABA TRANQUILAMENTE POR LA CALLE JUNTO A AGUMON, LO RARO ES QUE NO HABIA NADIE EN LAS CALLES, TODO ESTABA DESHABITADO**

**AGUMON**: oye Tai

**TAI**: dime

**AGUMON**: en donde nos reuniremos?

**TAI**: no lo sé… además yo creo que nadie va a venir, solo somos tú y yo

**TAI LLEGA A LA PLAYA Y MIRA EL MAR**

**AGUMON**: Tai estas bien?

**TAI**: ….

**TAI TIENE UN FLASHBACK Y RECUERDA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TRATO MAL A KARI**

"**TAI:** al fin llegas, y por qué estas vestida así?

**KARI**: que no te gusta cómo me veo

**TAI**: quiero que me digas a dónde fuiste?

**KARI**: hermano, estás molesto conmigo?

**TAI**: por supuesto que sí, hoy casi nos mata ese demonio, si hubieran estado todos ustedes le habríamos ganado, pero veo que más importante fue irte de paseo con tus amigas

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: eso no es verdad hermano

**TAI**: entonces contéstame en donde estuviste toda la tarde?

**KARI SE LE SALEN ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS**

**TAI**: nuestros padres no están, así que yo quedo a cargo, quiero que te quedes en tu habitación y pienses bien por que fuiste tan egoísta

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: descuida, eso ya no me va a importar"

**(FIN DEL FLASBACK)**

**TAI EMPIEZA A LLORAR DE RABIA**

**AGUMON**: Tai?

**TAI (LLORANDO)**: ¡maldición¡ qué clase de hermano soy

**AGUMON**: huh?

**TAI (LLORANDO)**: nunca he sido bueno con Kari, siempre la he tratado mal, me enfado con ella e incluso casi muere por mi culpa, ahora ella…..

**AGUMON**: eso no es verdad, tú quieres mucho a Kari

**TAI**: …

**SORA**: ¡Tai ¡

**TAI SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS, APARECEN SORA Y PIYOMON**

**TAI**: Sora?

**SORA**: buenos días ya estás listo?

**TAI**: eh, buenos días

**SORA**: que sucede?

**TAI**: creí que no ibas a venir, que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

**SORA**: bueno… tú eres mi amigo, además no podemos dejarte ir solo

**TAI**: hmmm gracias

**MATT**: ¡Hey amigos¡

**SORA**: ¡Matt¡

**TAI**: Matt?

**MATT Y GABUMON SE PRESENTAN EN LA PLAYA**

**MATT**: hola amigo como amaneciste?

**TAI Y MATT CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS**

**TAI**: viniste

**MATT**: y dejar que te lleves la diversión

**SORA**: jajaja hombres…

**TAI**: en verdad quieren venir conmigo?

**SORA**: claro que sí

**MATT**: tu solo no lograrás nada, además los otros no tardarán en venir

**SORA**: esto también lo hacemos por Kari

**TAI**: gracias amigos

**MATT SACA SU CELULAR**

**SORA**: que estás haciendo?

**MATT**: pues ayer no fue Tk a la reunión, anoche le mandé un mensaje para saber que le sucedía pero no me ha contestado

**SORA**: me pregunto si él sabrá lo que le sucedió a Kari

**MATT**: si, si lo sabe yo le escribí contándole lo que sucedió

**SORA**: pobrecito… debe estar destrozado

**TAI**: además… él está enamorado de Kari, yo confió en que vendrá a ayudarnos

**TODO SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO, SOLO SE ESCUCHABA LA PLAYA**

**SORA**: eh que dijiste?

**MATT GOLPEA A TAI EN LA CABEZA**

**MATT**: ¡grandísimo torpe¡ se supone que es un secreto que estábamos guardando

**TAI**: lo siento se me salió

**SORA**: oigan escuché bien, ¡Tk está enamorado de Kari¡

**MATT**: no, no es así

**SORA**: así que eso era lo que ocultaban, pero por qué?

**MATT**: bueno aún no sabemos si es oficial, son solo suposiciones nuestras

**SORA**: hmmm no sé si creerles, además yo siempre supe cuáles eran los sentimientos de Tk hacia Kari

**TAI**: qué?

**MATT**: qué?

**SORA**: desde que fuimos al digimundo a pelear con los Dark Masters, yo me di cuenta de la unión de ellos dos

**MATT**: no te entiendo

**SORA**: desde que eran niños o acaso nunca se dieron cuenta?

**TAI Y MATT SE QUEDAN VIENDO**

**TAI**: pues…

**MATT**: espera, si tú lo sabias porque no nos dijiste

**SORA**: y perder mi tiempo explicándoles cosas del amor, no sean tontos

**TAI**: bueno Sora por que no guardas el secreto hasta que todo esto termine, que dices?

**SORA**: si tienes razón ahora no debemos hablar de eso, hay que rescatar a Kari lo más pronto posible

**TAI MIRA AL CIELO**

**TAI (MENTE)**: Kari…

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CASTILLO, DEMON ESTABA PREPARANDO TODO PARA LA INVASION DEL MUNDO REAL Y NO HABIA NADIE EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL, DEVIMON APARECE EN EL TRONO**

**DEVIMON(MENTE)**: no queda mucho tiempo, debo apoderarme de la princesa antes de que Demon la obligue a levantar el digiegg, pero tendría que deshacerme de Lilithmon ya que podría interferir

**DE PRONTO DEL ESPEJO DE LILITHMON SALE UNA VOZ, DEVIMON SE ACERCA**

**DEVIMON**: hmmm

**?**: Alguien me escucha?

**DEVIMON**: aquí Devimon que sucede

**OFRAN**: ya era hora, porque nadie contesta

**DEVIMON**: ese no es tu problema, que quieres todavía no hemos dado la orden

**OFRAN**: donde esta Demon? necesito hablar con el

**DEVIMON**: está preparando la cámara del Digiegg, que es lo quieres?

**OFRAN**: acabo de atrapar a uno de los Niños Elegidos y aun no sé qué hacer con el

**DEVIMON**: lo dices enserio?

**OFRAN**: si

**DEVIMON**: pruébalo

**OFRAN LE ENSEÑA EL D-3 DE TK A DEVIMON**

**DEVIMON**: oh ¡veo que dices la verdad, enséñame el rostro de ese niño

**OFRAN**: hmmm está bien, pero quiero que le informes esto a Demon cuanto antes

**DEVIMON**: por supuesto

**OFRAN**: ¡tráiganlo¡

**DOS CRIATURAS SACAN DEL CALABOZO A UN MALTRATADO TK Y LO LLEVAN AL PATIO DE LA FORTALEZA, TODAS LAS TROPAS DE OFRAN ESTABAN VIENDO LO QUE SUCEDIA**

**OFRAN**: aquí esta

**UNA CRIATURA LANZA A UN INCONCIENTE TK AL PISO**

**OFRAN: **mira bien Devimon este es el Niño elegido que atrapé

**OFRAN TOMA DEL CABELLO A TK Y LO MUESTRA A DEVIMON**

**DEVIMON: **¡que¡ no, no puede ser , ¡es el, el niño del Angemon¡

**OFRAN**: que te pasa?

**DEVIMON**: ¡nooooo¡

**DEVIMON PIERDE LA RAZON CON SOLO VER LA CARA DE TK**

**DEVIMON**: ¡AAGGHH¡

**OFRAN**: se volvió loco?

**DEVIMON**: ¡destruir¡ ¡tengo que destruirlo¡

**OFRAN**: qué diablos te pasa Devimon?

**DEVIMON**: jajajaja por fin voy a matarte, me voy me a vengar de ti jajajaja

**OFRAN**: de que estas hablando?

**DEVIMON**: ¡Marinedevimon aparece y destruye esa fortaleza, que no quede nadie vivo¡

**MARINEDEVIMON APARECE DETRÁS DE LA FORTALEZA**

**OFRAN**: ¡oh pero que pasa¡

**TK QUEDA EN EL SUELO, MARINEDEVIMON EMPIEZA A DESTRUIR LA FORTALEZA, LAS CRIATURAS TRATAN DE DETENERLO PERO ES INUTIL**

**OFRAN: ¡**Marinedevimon detente tienes que obedecerme ¡

**EL INMENSO MONSTRUO NO HACIA CASO A LAS PALABRAS DE OFRAN Y SEGUIA MATANDO A TODAS LAS CRIATURAS QUE TRATABAN DE DETENERLO**

**OFRAN: **maldición no podemos detenerlo,¡ todos abandonen la fortaleza¡

**LAS POCAS CRIATURAS QUE QUEDABAN EMPIEZAN A HUIR, TK SE LEVANTA EN MEDIO DE TANTO ALBAROTO**

**TK**: ¡ugh¡ me duele todo el cuerpo, que está pasando?

**TK MIRA COMO MARINEDEVIMON DESTRUIA TODO A SU PASO**

**TK: **porque está destruyendo todo? se supone que son sus aliados

**OFRAN SUBE A UNA TORRE**

**OFRAN**: ¡Demon nos ha traicionado, sabía que no podíamos confiar en los Digimons¡

**MARINEDEVIMON VOLTEA Y CON UN TENTACULO LO APLASTA, TK SORPRENDIDO NO PUEDE MOVERSE POR LAS HERIDAS EN SU CUERPO**

**TK: **tengo que irme de aquí o terminaré como ese monstruo

**MARINEDEVIMON OBSERVA A TK QUE TRATA DE HUIR Y LE BLOQUEA EL PASO, TRATA DE APLASTARLO PERO EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO APARECE PEGASUSMON PARA SALVARLO, LOS DOS DE VAN VOLANDO DE ESE LUGAR**

**PEGASUSMON: **Tk estas bien?

**TK: **porquete tardaste?

**PEGASUSMON: **solo seguía el plan, te dejabas atrapar, conseguías información y luego yo te salvaba

**TK: **bueno digamos que salió demasiado bien y porque no viniste enseguida

**PEGASUSMON: **lo siento, se me hizo difícil salir del agua

**TK**: mi D-3 se quedó ahí dentro tenemos que volver

**PEGASUSMON**: sujétate bien, vamos a regresar

**PEGASUSMON REGRESA Y SE DIRIGE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA MARINEDEVIMON**

**PEGASUSMON: ¡RAYO DE PLATA¡**

**TK**: no le hicimos nada

**PEGASUSMON**: alguna idea?

**TK**: si enredémoslo

**PEGASUSMON**: enredémoslo?

**TK**: si confúndelo

**PEGASUSMON**: bueno déjame intentarlo

**PEGASUSMON VUELA RAPIDAMENTE ALREDEDOR DE MARINEDEVIMON **

**PEGASUSMON: ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS¡**

**TK: **sigue así amigo un poco más y lo derribamos

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO REAL, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE EMPIEZAN A REUNIR EN LA PLAYA **

**TAI: **oiganya se tardaron

**MATT: **no te impacientes todavía no es la hora que pactamos

**SORA: **Matt como crees que sea ese lugar?

**MATT: **la verdad no lo sé

**TAI: **miren alguien viene

**LLEGAN DAVIS, YOLEI Y CODY CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**DAVIS: **oh ya están aquí

**YOLEI: **hola chicos buenos días

**CODY**: buenos días

**TAI**: Davis, Yolei, Cody, me alegra verlos

**SORA**: sabía que vendrían, como se sienten?

**YOLEI: **pues yo estoy lista

**CODY**: yo me siento muy tranquilo

**DAVIS**: pues yo voy a acabar con todos los enemigos

**MATT**: jajaja oye tranquilo Davis

**YOLEI: **Tai dime como esta Gatomon?

**TAI: **puesestá descansando en la casa

**YOLEI: **pero la necesitamos o no podré hacer la digievolucion DNA

**TAI: **creo que eso no será necesario

**YOLEI: **pero….

**SORA: **Yolei sé que estas preocupada al igual que todos, recuerda que vamos a rescatar a Kari y tendremos que luchar como podamos

**YOLEI: **si tienes razón

**CODY: **oigan han visto a Tk? porque no le visto desde ayer y tampoco fue a la reunión

**YOLEI SE PONE A RECORDAR COMO TK LE DIJO QUE RENUNCIABA A SER UN NIÑO ELEGIDO Y COMO LE PIDIO QUE SE OLVIDARAN DE EL**

**YOLEI(MENTE): **me pregunto si Patamon pudo conseguir que Tk cambie esa manera de pensar? espero que si

**MATT**: de seguro vendrá…

**YOLEI**: yo… le escribí a Mimi contándole la situación y me dijo que vendría aunque no sé cómo lo hará

**SORA**: es bueno saberlo

**TAI**: Mimi es lista, ya verás que nos encontraremos con ella

**DAVIS**: en cuanto llegue Tk le voy a preguntar qué diablos es lo que le pasa, porque no vino ayer?

**CODY: **debe tener sus razones

**DAVIS**: si yo sé, pero lo que ocurre es que el D-3 de Tk no recibió la luz de la princesa

**TAI**: eh?

**MATT**: es cierto

**SORA**: Mimi tampoco ha recibido ese poder

**DAVIS: **lo ven, lo ven, eso es lo que pasa cuando no van a una reunión importante

**VEEMON: **así se habla Davis

**CODY**: entonces esperemos a los demás

**LLEGAN JOE, IZZY Y KEN CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**IZZY: **Lamento la tardanza, veo que todos vinieron

**TAI: **bien Izzy, que hacemos?

**IZZY: **escúchenme todos, les tengo una buena y mala noticia

**MATT: **dinos la buena Izzy

**IZZY: **verán como ustedes saben, estuve trabajando en el D-3 de ken y al parecer podremos abrir la puerta al Mar Oscuro

**JOE: **es algo dificil de explicar pero hay que reconocer que Izzy es un genio

**TODOS: **"Si muy bien"

**TAI: **bien pues que estamos esperando, no hay tiempo que perder

**IZZY: **esa es la mala noticia, tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que el D3 se active y abra la puerta.

**TODOS: **"No"

**TAI: **¡Demonios¡

**CODY**: bueno no importa de todos modos aun no llega Tk así que esperaremos

**DAVIS: **por mi parte no necesitamos a Tk conmigo basta y sobra

**YOLEI: **¡oyy¡ pero qué actitud más arrogante

**TODOS SE RIEN, MENOS TAI QUE SE QUEDA OBSERVANDO EL CIELO, DEVUELTA EN EL MAR OSCURO, TK LUCHABA CONTRA MARINEDEVIMON**

**PEGASUSMON: ¡ESTRELLAS DE LUZ¡**

**TK: **oye ya se está empezando a marear

**PEGASUSMON**: si es verdad, ahora trataré de derribarlo **¡RAYO DE PLATA¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA A MARINEDEVIMON Y ESTE CAE HUNDIENDOSE EN EL MAR**

**TK: **¡eso es, lo hiciste¡

**PEGASUSMON: **estuvo difícil, pero ya no molestará

**TK Y PEGASUSMON BAJAN HASTA LA FORTALEZA**

**TK: **¡agh¡

**PEGASUSMON: **Tk que sucedete encuentras bien?

**TK: **si solo que tengo el cuerpo muy lastimado, estos miserables me golpearon por todas partesy se me hace difícil mantenerme en pie

**PEGASUSMON**: deberías descansar

**TK**: no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que buscar a Kari

**PEGASUSMON**: yo sé, pero mírate tienes una herida profunda en tu ceja y tienes moretones en todo tu cuerpo

**TK**: te preocupas demasiado

**TK SE MAREA Y CAE**

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡Tk ¡

**TK: **estoy bien

**EL RUBIO VUELVE A INCORPORARSE Y LOGRA VER SU D-3**

**TK: **mira allí esta

**TK COJEA HASTA LLEGAR A SU D-3 Y LO RECOGE, EN ESE MOMENTO ENCUENTRA LA MITAD DEL CUERPO DE OFRAN Y SE ACERCA A EL**

**OFRAN: **¡Niño… sigues… vivo¡

**TK: …**a pesar de que estas así puedes hablar?

**OFRAN: **que… tristes… han… sido… nuestras vidas

**TK**: quiero preguntarte una cosa

**OFRAN**: adelante… de todos modos… voy a morir

**TK**: donde esta Lilithmon? ella secuestro a una amiga mía y he venido a rescatarla

**OFRAN**: Ahh… entiendo… tu estas buscando… a la…princesa de la luz

**TK**: huh, princesa de la luz?

**OFRAN**: yo no… la he visto en persona… pero… puedo decirte en… donde se encuentra

**TK(MENTE)**: de seguro esa princesa de la que habla, debe ser Kari

**OFRAN**: escúchame… con atención… tienes que ir.. mar adentro…. a 15 minutos de aquí… encontrarás una corriente… especial

**TK**: qué?

**OFRAN**: la… reconocerás…fácilmente… por la diferencia de color… síguela y… te llevará a una cadena… de islas grandes…cuando hayas pasado… todo eso… llegarás a la… Montaña de las Culpas…cuando cruces… esa montaña… volverás al mar… y otra vez… encontrarás la corriente… síguela… y llegarás… al Abismo

**TK**: el abismo? Ahí encontraré a Kari?

**OFRAN**: si…el Abismo… es el centro exacto… de este mundo…ahí también…encontrarás a…Lilithmon y también… a Demon

**TK**: ¡Demon¡

**PEGASUSMON**: ahora lo entiendo todo, esto debe ser obra de el

**OFRAN**: fue Demon… quien ha estado… manipulando todo esto

**TK**: oye porque me ayudas?

**OFRAN**: porque nuestro… Dios está siendo… manipulado… por Demon… y solo… para poder… reactivar…ese artefacto

**TK**: de que estas hablando?

**OFRAN**: pronto… lo descubrirás… jeje

**TK**: hmmm me pregunto qué es lo que quiere Demon con Kari?

**PEGASUSMON**: pues no nos vamos a quedar a averiguarlo, andando

**TK**: si tienes razón,¡ vámonos¡

**OFRAN**: una… cosa… más

**TK**: y ahora que quieres?

**OFRAN**: te iba… advertir…. acerca de esa oscuridad… que tienes…dentro

**TK MIRA A OFRAN CON SU PERSONALIDAD MALIGNA**

**OFRAN**: si la dejas…que te manipule…. podrías terminar… matándote a ti… o a un ser querido… jajaja

**TK**: ¡bah¡ solo tratas de asustarme

**OFRAN**: al final… nosotros reviviremos… porque somos… parte de la oscuridad…y algún día… gobernaremos… el Mundo… de los humanos… jajaja

**TK PISA LA CABEZA DE OFRAN **

**TK**: hasta que se calló

**TK SE QUEDA PENSANDO EN TODO LO QUE LE DIJO OFRAN, PERO** **EN ESE MOMENTO DEVIMON LO ESTABA MIRANDO POR EL ESPEJO, HABIA PERDIDO EL JUICIO**

**DEVIMON: **así que él ha venido hasta aquí jejeje

**DEVIMON EMPIEZA A RECORDAR LA BATALLA QUE TUVO CON ANGEMON**

**DEVIMON: **por culpa de ese niño todos mis planes se arruinaron, esta vez no será lo mismo, le voy a enseñar mis nuevos poderes y a vengarme… jajajaja ¡Que la primera tropa se prepare para la batalla¡

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO UN GRUPO DE DIGIMONS OSCUROS SE PREPARAN PARA SALIR**

**DEVIMON**: ¡Gigadramons, Devidramons y también el grupo de Vilemons¡ ¡ quiero que se dirijan a la Fortaleza del Este y destruyan al niño elegido que se encuentra ahí¡

**TODOS**: ¡Si¡

**LA TROPA DE DIGIMONS SALE DEL CASTILLO Y VUELAN HACIA DONDE ESTA TK, KARI POR SU PARTE MIRABA AL GRUPO DE DIGIMONS ALEJARSE**

**KARI**: que estará pasando?

**REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL**

**DAVIS: **cuánto falta? no puedo seguir esperando

**KEN: **falta poco

**DAVIS: **¡Ahh¡ esta espera me está volviendo loco

**YOLEI: **oigan chicos cuando estemos allá como haremos para encontrar a Kari?

**CODY: **Yolei tiene razón no había pensado eso

**JOE: **no se preocupen chicos, estando allá preguntamos a alguien

**TODOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO A JOE**

**SORA: **Joe de verdad crees que es así de sencillo?

**JOE: **lo siento

**MATT: **saben una cosa voy a llamar a mi mamá es muy raro que Tk no haya llegado

**YOLEI: **yo tengo un celular puedes llamar desde aquí

**MATT: **gracias

**MATT LLAMA A SU MADRE**

**NATSUKO: **¡hola¡

**MATT: **¡Hola mamá ¡

**NATSUKO: **hola Matt sucede algo?

**MATT: **no, no sucede nada, quería saber si Tk ya había salido

**NATSUKO**: acaso se van de paseo?

**MATT**: algo así

**NATSUKO**: pues le hará mucho bien, no sé qué es lo que pasa con el últimamente

**MATT**: entonces sigue ahí?

**NATSUKO: **pues te digo que todavía no se ha levantado y ya van a ser las 9:00

**MATT: **¡qué sigue dormido no puedo creerlo¡

**YOLEI SE SIENTE MAL DE ESCUCHAR ESO**

**YOLEI(MENTE)**: entonces no pudo convencerlo? es una lástima que una amistad tan hermosa se quiebre de esta manera

**DAVIS: **jajaja no pierdas tu tiempo Matt no va a venir

**MATT: **¡ay cállate¡

**MATT: **mamá ponlo al teléfono

**NATSUKO: **está bien espera aquí

**LA MAMA DE TK SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACION Y VA ENCONTRARSE UNA SORPRESA**

**NATSUKO: **Tk tu hermano te llama por teléfono… Tk?

**NATSUKO OBSERVA LA CAMA Y MIRA UN BULTO, LEVANTA LAS COBIJAS Y SE DA CUENTA QUE TK NO ESTA**

**NATSUKO: **¡no puede ser, Tk en donde estas¡

**DE REGRESO AL TELEFONO**

**NATSUKO: **¡Matt ha ocurrido algo terrible, tú hermano desapareció¡

**MATT: **¡qué dices¡

**TODOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**TAI: **que pasa Matt?

**MATT: **no puede ser Tk se fue de casa

**TODOS: **¡qué¡

**DAVIS(MENTE): **jajajaja se acobardó, aprovecharé esta situación para yo convertirme en el héroe de Kari y así ella se enamorará perdidamente de mí

**DAVIS SIN DARSE CUENTA SE EMPIEZA REIR SOLO**

**DAVIS: **jajaja

**CODY: **ya se volvió loco

**KEN: **así parece

**MATT: **mamá tranquilízate, yo buscaré a Tk, así que no te preocupes por favor

**NATSUKO: **Matt cuídate y trae a tu hermano sano y salvo

**MATT: **lo harées una promesa mamá

**TERMINA LA LLAMADA**

**MATT: **tengo que irme debo encontrar a Tk, ¡vamos Gabumon¡

**TAI: **espera Matt

**MATT: **que sucede?

**TAI: **creo saber en dónde puede estar

**TAI Y MATT SE QUEDAN MIRANDO**

**MATT: **tú crees que se haya marchado a ese lugar?

**TAI: **es posible que el haya ido a rescatar a mi hermana él solo

**TODOS: **¡Qué¡

**SORA**: pero cómo es posible

**DAVIS: **no, no puede ser

**YOLEI: **si es posible..

**DAVIS: **que dices?

**YOLEI:** después de la reunión, yo fui con Ken a buscar a Tk, yo le dije que Kari se encontraba en el Mar oscuro, pero a él no le interesó en lo más mínimo todo lo que yo le dije

**MATT(MENTE)**: eso explica todo lo que dijo mi mamá

**KEN**: después de eso nos pidió que nos olvidemos de el

**MATT**: qué diablos le está pasando a Tk?

**DAVIS: **bueno con Tk o sin él iremos al Mar Oscuro

**TODOS: **¡si¡

**IZZY: **bien ha llegado el momento

**DAVIS: **adelante

**IZZY**: Ken es tu turno

**KEN**: bien amigos todos detrás de mi

**KEN APUNTA SU D-3 HACIA LA PLAYA, POCO A POCO LA PUERTA SE VA ABRIENDO, PERO KEN SE EMPIEZA ASENTIR MAL**

**KEN: **¡aagghh¡

**YOLEI: **¡Ken resiste¡

**IZZY: **la energía oscura le está haciendo daño a ken

**TAI: **¡un poco más Ken**¡**

**DAVIS: **¡resiste¡

**TODOS SE UNEN PARA QUE KEN ABRA LA PUERTA Y FINALMENTE LO LOGRAN, KEN EMPIEZA A CAER PERO DAVIS LO AYUDA JUNTO CON YOLEI**

**YOLEI: **estas bien Ken?

**KEN: **si, solo que estoy algo mareado

**DAVIS**: lo hiciste muy bien amigo, ahora vamos juntos

**TAI**: bien amigos es hora de infiltrarnos en ese infierno

**TODOS:** ¡SI¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTAN LISTOS PARA ENTRAR AL MAR OSCURO, MIENTRAS TANTO TK ..**

**PEGASUSMON**: que haremos ahora?

**TK**: no nos queda más opción que seguir adelante

**PEGASUSMON**: pero Tk tus heridas

**TK**: eso no importa, vámonos de aquí

**PEGASUMON**: esta bien

**TK Y PEGASUSMON ENPRENDEN EL VUELO HACIA EL ABISMO, SERA UNA CAMINO LARGO Y DIFICIL, PODRA NUESTRO HEROE LLEGAR HASTA LA HABITACION DONDE SE ENCUENTRA KARI, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS PODRAN ALCANZAR A TK, LA GUERRA POR LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ ESTA POR COMENZAR, AVERIGUA COMO SIGUE ESTO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODIO. 11 UNA NUEVA GUERRA**

**TAI Y LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS HAN PODIDO LLEGAR AL MAR OSCURO GRACIAS AL D-3 DE KEN, DEVIMON SE ENTERO QUE TK SE ENCUENTRA EN ESE MUNDO Y TUVO UN ATAQUE DE LOCURA PROVOCANDO ASI LA MUERTE DEL LIDER DE LAS CRIATURAS NEGRAS, OFRAN CON SUS ULTIMAS FUERZAS LE INDICA A TK DONDE SE ENCUENTRA KARI Y ESTE SE PONE EN MARCHA**

**TK Y PEGASUSMON VUELAN EN MEDIO DE LA NEBLINA**

**PEGASUSMON**: esta neblina es muy densa, casi no puedo ver

**TK**: si es verdad, pero debemos estar alerta a cualquier movimiento

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡huh¡ mira Tk, esa es la corriente de la que nos habló Ofrán

**TK**: no hay duda es esta, a pesar de que el agua fluye hacia el norte, esta corriente se dirige hacia el sur

**PEGASUSMON**: además esa agua tiene diferente color

**TK**: vamos síguela

**PEGASUSMON**: entendido

**LA IMAGEN DE ELLOS DOS SE PIERDE EN LA NEBLINA, MIENTRAS TANTO TAI Y LOS DEMAS LLEGAN AL MAR OSCURO**

**TAI**: ¡eh¡ creo que ya llegamos

**CODY**: con que este es el Mar Oscuro

**SORA**: yo me esperaba un lugar más tenebroso

**JOE**: cielos que neblina

**YOLEI Y DAVIS AYUDABAN A KEN**

**KEN**: otra vez este lugar

**YOLEI**: como olvidarlo

**DAVIS**: es cierto, ustedes dos ya han estado aquí

**KEN**: la última vez, yo estuve con Kari y Yolei

**YOLEI**: y fue en ese momento que ocurrió la digievolucion DNA de Aquilamon y Gatomon

**IZZY**: bien amigos escúchenme, esta puerta tiene un periodo de tiempo

**MATT**: que dices?

**IZZY**: a partir de ahora tenemos 4 horas

**SORA**: pero porque?

**IZZY**: el D-3 de ken puede mantener abierta esta puerta solo 4 horas

**TAI**: quiere decir que si no regresamos con Kari en 4 horas…

**IZZY**: lo más probable es que nos quedemos atrapados aquí

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE MIRAN CON PREOCUPACION**

**DAVIS**: bueno no perdamos tiempo, pongámonos en marcha

**TAI**: jeje… ya estás aprendiendo

**MATT**: bueno… y hacia dónde vamos?

**TODOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO**

**IZZY**: Ken usa tu D-3, tiene instalado un mapa que nos puede ayudar

**KEN**: de verdad?

**KEN USA SU D-3 PERO SIN RESULTADOS**

**JOE**: no ocurrió nada

**IZZY**: oh no, creo que esta función no sirve en este lugar

**TAI**: no se ustedes pero mejor caminemos, puede ser que encontremos algo

**DAVIS**: estoy de acuerdo con Tai

**EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS COMIENZA A CAMINAR POR LA PLAYA**

**AGUMON**: oye Tai, aquí no hay nadie

**TAI**: tienes razón este lugar esta deshabitado

**MATT**: me pregunto si estamos caminando en la dirección correcta?

**DAVIS**: pues sigamos nuestro instinto

**CODY**: no creo que con instinto encontremos a Kari

**DAVIS**: pues mi instinto ya encontró algo, ¡miren amigos, allá a lo lejos… un túnel¡

**TAI SACA SU BINOCULAR**

**TAI**: Davis tiene razón es un túnel

**SORA**: es peligroso?

**TAI**: pues no lo sé, se ve seguro,¡ vamos todos¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS CORREN HACIA EL TUNEL, MIENTRAS TANTO TK LLEGA A LA PRIMERA PARADA**

**TK**: huh? Mira eso amigo son el grupo de islas gigantes

**PEGASUSMON**: tienes razón, se ve que Ofrán no estaba mintiendo

**TK**: bien, debemos seguir

**DERREPENTE PEGASUSMON DISMINUYE LA VELOCIDAD**

**TK**: que te ocurre? desde hace un rato me doy cuenta que no estas volando como siempre

**PEGASUSMON**: lo siento, lo que sucede es que tengo un ala lastimada y no he podido volar muy bien

**TK**: hmmm sabes que… bajemos a una isla para que descanses un rato

**PEGASUSMON**: está bien

**TK LLEGA A UNA ISLA Y PEGASUSMON VUELVE A SER PATAMON**

**TK**: bien donde tienes la herida?

**PATAMON LE MUESTRA UNA ALA **

**TK**: ¡oh¡ se ve mal, esto fue cuando Ofrán te lanzó al mar?

**PATAMON**: así es

**TK**: hmmm y no tengo un vendaje… ah ya sé

**TK SE SACA SU CAMISETA, PATAMON OBSERVA TODOS LOS MORETONES, CORTES Y SANGRE EN EL CUERPO DE TK**

**PATAMON**: oye Tk tu estas bien?

**TK**: yo? Si… estoy muy bien

**TK LE ARRANCA UNA MANGA A SU CAMISETA Y VENDA A SU AMIGO**

**PATAMON**: y ahora como avanzamos?

**TK**: no te preocupes, tú descansa, yo te cargaré, estas islas están casi unidas así que caminaré hasta que te recuperes

**PATAMON**: gracias Tk

**TK LE SONRIE A SU AMIGO, SE COLOCA SU CAMISETA Y SIGUEN AVANZANDO, MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO, KARI RECIBIA UNA VISITA, LA PUERTA SE ABRE LENTAMENTE**

**PAGUMON**: Princesa… le traje algo de comer

**KARI**: ¡ah eres tú, volviste¡

**PAGUMON**: usted no ha comido nada desde que llegó aquí, podría caer enferma

**KARI**: no te preocupes, yo me siento bien

**PAGUMON**: por favor princesa coma algo

**KARI**: está bien

**KARI EMPIEZA A COMER **

**KARI**: oye esta delicioso, tú lo hiciste?

**PAGUMON**: si… lo hice especialmente para usted

**KARI**: eres muy lindo para ser un Pagumon

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO)**: es la primera vez que alguien me trata con tanta ternura y gentileza

**KARI**: huh? Oye por cierto como llegaste aquí?

**PAGUMON**: pues… yo llevo unas semanas en este castillo, yo vivía en el digimundo hasta que un día apareció Devimon en nuestro poblado, nos dijo que ahora debíamos obedecer las órdenes de Demon, me encerraron a mí y a mis amigos, nos trajeron aquí para que seamos sus esclavos

**KARI**: Devimon? Una vez cuando era más pequeña, Tk me contó que había luchado contra un Devimon para salvar a mi hermano y a los demás, me pregunto si será el mismo?

**PAGUMON**: Tk y quien es él?

**KARI SE RUBORIZA**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: pues… es alguien muy especial para mí

**PAGUMON**: y si es muy especial para usted, porque no está a su lado?

**KARI RECUERDA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HABLO CON TK**

**KARI**: …yo lo lastimé y por eso no está conmigo

**PAGUMON**: no se ponga triste princesa, a mí me gusta ver su rostro con una gran sonrisa

**KARI**: gracias… oye pequeño te quería preguntar algo?

**PAGUMON**: qué es?

**KARI**: hace un buen rato salieron algunos digimons del castillo a dónde van?

**PAGUMON**: pues no sé, seguramente el Sr Demon los mandó a alguna misión

**KARI TOMA AL PAGUMON EN SUS BRAZOS**

**KARI**: quieres hacer algo por mí?

**PAGUMON**: haría lo que sea por usted princesa

**KARI**: quieres averiguar que está haciendo Demon?

**PAGUMON**: hmmm

**KARI**: si tienes miedo no lo hagas

**PAGUMON**: está bien lo haré por usted

**KARI**: gracias

**KARI BESA AL PAGUMON**

**PAGUMON (SONROJADO)**: volveré en cuanto tenga información

**KARI**: ten cuidado…

**EN ESE MOMENTO TAI Y LOS DEMAS SE PREPARABAN PARA ENTRAR EN EL TUNEL**

**TAI**: bien chicos, quiero que vayan uno detrás del otro

**DAVIS**: ¡vamos¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS ENTRAN AL TUNEL**

**JOE**: oye Tai toma esta linterna

**TAI**: gracias

**CODY**: como siempre Joe está listo para todo

**EL GRUPO LLEGA HASTA UNA CAVERNA MUY GRANDE**

**SORA**: este lugar es muy amplio

**MATT**: no se creó que deberíamos regresar

**IZZY**: ¡miren por allá otro túnel ¡

**YOLEI**: oigan… acá también hay dos túneles

**DAVIS**: que hacemos Tai?

**TAI**: bien… vamos a separarnos

**SORA**: ¡eh¡ estás seguro?

**TAI**: al menos tendremos la posibilidad de que alguien encuentre la salida

**KEN**: y como nos separamos?

**TAI**: pues… yo iré con Davis y Izzy

**DAVIS**: bien

**TAI**: Matt… tu irás con Ken y Yolei

**MATT**: de acuerdo

**TAI**: y Joe, Sora y Cody irán por el otro túnel

**SORA**: está bien

**TAI**: si tienen problemas no duden en digievolucionar

**LOS 3 GRUPOS SE SEPARAN, TAI, DAVIS Y IZZY SON LOS PRIMEROS EN SALIR DEL TUNEL**

**DAVIS**: ¡hurra salimos¡

**IZZY**: pues no fue difícil

**TAI**: y los demás?

**IZZY**: hmmm algo anda mal

**DAVIS**: vamos, no pasa nada

**TAI**: a donde fuimos a dar?

**DAVIS**: oye Tai ves eso?

**TAI SACA SU BINOCULAR**

**IZZY**: que ves?

**TAI**: parece humo…

**DAVIS**: vamos puede ser que Kari esté allí

**TAI**: tienes razón andando

**IZZY**: y que hacemos con los demás?

**TAI**: ya nos alcanzarán

**TAI Y LOS DEMAS CORREN HACIA ESA SEÑAL DE HUMO, MIENTRAS TANTO MATT, YOLEI Y KEN APARECEN EN OTRO LUGAR**

**MATT**: ¡salimos¡

**YOLEI**: que bien, ya no pienso volver a ese túnel

**KEN**: ¡oigan miren¡

**MATT**: que es?

**YOLEI**: parece los restos de algo

**MATT Y LOS DEMAS SE ACERCAN A ESE LUGAR**

**KEN**: pero si esto es…

**YOLEI**: los restos de un faro

**KEN**: y no solo eso, son los restos de una Aguja de control

**MATT**: como puede haber una Aguja de control aquí?

**KEN**: no lo sé

**YOLEI**: y ahora que hacemos, los demás tampoco están?

**GABUMON**: oye Matt mira hay humo en esa dirección

**MATT**: es verdad, vamos a investigar

**EL GRUPO DE MATT TAMBIEN SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUELLA SEÑAL DE HUMO Y FINALMENTE SORA, JOE Y CODY SALEN DE SU RESPECTIVO TUNEL**

**SORA**: que alivio al fin salimos

**CODY**: por cierto a dónde salimos?

**JOE**: qué lugar más extraño, fuimos a dar a un bosque

**SORA**: pero se escucha el mar

**LOS TRES ELEGIDOS CORREN Y SALEN DEL BOSQUE Y ENCUENTRAN LA PLAYA**

**JOE**: oigan… miren eso parece un castillo

**CODY**: he visto eso

**SORA**: eh?

**CODY**: en mi clase de Literatura me enseñaron sobre los fuertes que se usan en las guerras

**JOE**: será un fuerte?

**CODY**: más bien parece una fortaleza

**SORA**: y parece que hay alguien ahí

**JOE**: si… está saliendo humo de ese lugar

**CODY**: vamos a investigar

**LOS TRES GRUPOS HAN ENCONTRADO LA FORTALEZA DE OFRAN, MIENTRAS TANTO TK SEGUIA SU CAMINO**

**TK**: Patamon ya te sientes mejor?

**PATAMON**: si… ya estoy un poco mejor

**TK**: no te esfuerces

**PATAMON**: oye Tk quería preguntarte algo?

**TK**: que cosa?

**PATAMON**: que harás cuando encuentres a Kari?

**TK**: ….. a que te refieres?

**PATAMON**: supongamos que tenemos que escapar, como haremos para regresar al mundo real?

**TK SE DETIENE FRENTE A UN ARBOL**

**TK**: fácil… usamos la salida que esta allá arriba en el cielo

**PATAMON**: es verdad lo había olvidado si hay una salida

**TK**: recuerda cuando la situación se ponga peligrosa, escaparemos por ahí

**PATAMON**: bien, huh?

**TK**: que sucede?

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk escóndete¡

**TK**: que pasa?

**LA TROPA QUE ENVIO DEVIMON PASA MUY CERCA DE LA ISLA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TK**

**TK**: pero que rayos? Esos eran Gigadramons y también Devidramons

**PATAMON**: a donde irán?

**TK**: nosotros venimos de esa dirección, de seguro nos deben estar buscando

**PATAMON**: jajaja que tontos no van a encontrarse con nadie

**TK**: si es verdad, sigamos avanzando, pronto saldremos de esta cadena de islas

**TK SEGUIA SU CAMINO PERO LO QUE NO SABE ES QUE TAI Y LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRABAN EN ESE MUNDO, JOE, CODY Y SORA LLEGAN A LAS AFUERAS DE LA FORTALEZA**

**JOE**: al parecer no hay nadie en casa

**SORA**: será mejor no arriesgarnos, puede ser una trampa del enemigo

**CODY**: y si mandamos a alguien a ver?

**GOMAMON**: yo voy por agua

**ARMADILLOMON**: yo iré por debajo de la tierra

**PIYOMON**: yo iré volando

**SORA**: gracias chicos

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE SEPARAN, AL RATO LLEGA PIYOMON**

**PIYOMON**: Sora no hay nadie adentro

**CODY**: entonces entremos

**SORA**: si tal vez encontremos una pista

**LOS TRES ELEGIDOS ENTRAN A LA FORTALEZA, ELLOS CAMINAN POR LOS OSCUROS PASILLOS HASTA LLEGAR AL PATIO**

**JOE**: parece que alguien ataco este lugar

**CODY**: si es verdad

**SORA**: y parece que no fue hace mucho

**GOMAMON**: ¡Joe¡

**ARMADILLOMON**: ¡Cody¡

**CODY**: encontraron algo útil?

**GOMAMON**: aquí no hay nadie, estamos perdiendo el tiempo

**SORA**: y si esperamos a los demás?

**CODY**: no habrá necesidad

**SORA**: Eh?

**JOE**: mira allá arriba

**LOS TRES ELEGIDOS MIRABAN COMO KABUTERIMON Y AQUILAMON VENIAN DE DIRECCIONES DIFERENTES, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE VUELVEN A REUNIR**

**TAI**: parece que a todos se nos ocurrió lo mismo

**YOLEI**: oigan y de quien es esta fortaleza?

**CODY**: buena pregunta

**IZZY**: me di cuenta que este mundo está muy desequilibrado, los túneles por donde entramos te llevan a lugares completamente diferentes

**DAVIS**: ya se exploremos este lugar

**KEN**: me parece bien se ve que hay diferentes habitaciones, tal vez encontremos un mapa o algo que nos sirva

**TAI**: bien hagamos eso, Sora, Yolei, Cody, Izzy ustedes quédense aquí el resto viene conmigo

**TAI Y LOS DEMAS SE PONEN A REVISAR LA FORTALEZA, MIENTRAS TANTO MIMI SEGUIA SU CAMINO PARA PODER REUNIRSE CON LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS**

**TOGEMON**: ya estamos muy cerca

**MIMI**: no puedo creer que todo el digimundo este destruido

**MIMI LLEGA HASTA LA CIMA DEL ESTE Y NO ENCUENTRA NADA, SOLO UN GRAN CRATER**

**PALMON**: aquí no hay nadie

**MIMI**: bueno entonces vamos a reunirnos con los demás, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

**PALMON**: si

**DE PRONTO UNA SOMBRA APARECE Y MIRA COMO MIMI SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR, EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CASTILLO, DEMON REGRESABA AL TRONO SOLO PARA ENCONTRAR TODO DESTRUIDO**

**DEMON**: que ha ocurrido aquí? ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON APARECE**

**LILITHMON**: que ocurre mi señor? Huh pero que ha pasado aquí?

**DEMON**: hmmm puedo ver que tú tampoco sabes lo que ha ocurrido

**PAGUMON APARECE Y SE ESCONDE ENTRE LOS PILARES Y SE PONE A ESCUCHAR LA CONVERSACION**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor yo he permanecido cerca de la habitación de la princesa y no he escuchado nada

**DEMON**: entonces ¡Devimon¡

**DEVIMON NO APARECE**

**DEMON**: ¡Devimon¡

**LILITHMON**: seguramente él fue el que causo esto

**DEMON**: hmmm puede ser, Lilithmon dame otro espejo, debo echarle un ojo a Ofrán

**LILITHMON**: enseguida amo

**LILITHMON SACA OTRO ESPEJO MAGICO**

**DEMON**: bien… que está haciendo ese inútil eh?

**LILITHMON**: qué?

**DEMON MIRA A SORA, YOLEI, CODY Y A IZZY POR EL ESPEJO**

**DEMON**: ¡los niños elegidos han llegado a este mundo¡

**LILITHMON**: no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

**DEMON**: ¡Maldición¡ que todas las fuerzas de combate se preparen ¡alerta a todos¡ Lilithmon encárgate de los elegidos

**LILITHMON**: y que hay de la princesa?

**DEMON**: mientras ella no sepa que los niños elegidos están aquí no habrá problema

**LILITHMON**: tampoco podemos descuidarla

**DEMON**: voy a poner a alguien para que se encargue de protegerla

**LILITHMON**: como usted diga mi señor, yo sé quién quedaría perfecto para el trabajo

**EL PAGUMON SE SORPRENDE DE LO QUE HA OCURRIDO Y VA RAPIDAMENTE A DECIRLE A KARI LO QUE ESTA PASANDO**

**DEMON(MENTE)**: si los elegidos llegan hasta aquí, no tendré ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, ya que aún no he recuperado mis poderes

**LILITHMON**: señor?

**DEMON**: dime

**LILITHMON**: envío a todos o solo un grupo?

**DEMON**: déjamelo a mí ¡que la primera tropa salga al ataque¡

**NO HABIA NINGUN MOVIMIENTO**

**DEMON**: que está ocurriendo?

**APARECE UN PHANTOMON ANTE DEMON**

**PHANTOMON**: mi señor, la tropa que usted menciona ya salió hace un tiempo

**LILITHMON**: que dices? Y quien dio la orden?

**PHANTOMON**: el amo Devimon mando a la tropa a atacar la Fortaleza del Este

**DEMON: ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**DEMON EN UN ATAQUE DE IRA ELIMINA AL PHANTOMON**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor

**DEMON**: Lilithmon tu quedas a cargo, yo terminaré de preparar la recamara del digiegg

**LILITHMON**: Si

**EN ESE MOMENTO LOS ELEGIDOS HABIAN TERMINADO DE EXPLORAR LA FORTALEZA Y SE VUELVEN A REUNIR**

**TAI**: no encontramos nada

**DAVIS**: como haremos para encontrar a Kari?

**IZZY**: estoy buscando una forma de guiarnos pero es muy difícil

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DESANIMAN, EN ESE MOMENTO A MATT LE LLAMA LA ATENCION ALGO Y SE SEPARA PARA BUSCAR EN LOS ESCOMBROS**

**GABUMON**: que estás haciendo Matt?

**MATT**: oye ves eso? Parece un pedazo de tela, ayúdame a sacarlo

**GABUMON**: está bien

**MATT Y GABUMON EMPIEZAN A DESENTERRAR Y SE LLEVAN UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

**MATT**: ah no puede ser

**GABUMON**: imposible

**SORA**: que ocurre Matt?

**MATT**: es el sombrero de Tk

**TODOS**: qué?

**MATT**: como llegó esto aquí?

**TAI (MENTE)**: significa que Tk se encuentra en este mundo tal como lo imaginé

**YOLEI**: de verdad ustedes creen eso?

**SORA**: miren bien el sombrero esta ensangrentado

**JOE**: debe estar mal herido

**MATT**: tenemos que buscarlo o si no…

**UN MISIL CAE SOBRE LA FORTALEZA**

**DAVIS**: que fue eso?

**DOS GIGADRAMONS SURCAN EL CIELO ATACANDO POR TODAS PARTES, LOS DEVIDRAMONS LLEGAN HASTA LOS MUROS RODEANDO A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**KEN**: estamos en problemas

**TAI**: pues no les tengo miedo a estos digimons ¡Agumon¡

**AGUMON**: como tú digas Tai **(AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A GREYMON)**

**GREYMON: ¡MEGA FLAMA¡**

**GREYMON EMPIEZA A LUCHAR CON UN DEVIDRAMON**

**TAI**: bien, la luz de la princesa funciona perfectamente, ahora todos vamos a luchar

**DE PRONTO TAI SIENTE QUE EL D-3 DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**TAI**: eh? Que sucede?

**IZZY**: déjame ver

**SORA**: Piyomon vamos a ayudar **(PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A BIRDRAMON)**

**JOE**: Gomamon no te quedes atrás **(GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A IKKAKUMON)**

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE UNEN A LA BATALLA, PERO EL D-3 DE KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR**

**DAVIS**: que está pasando con ese D-3?

**DE PRONTO EL D-3 EMPIEZA A EMITIR UNA SEÑAL**

**TAI**: que es eso?

**IZZY**: de seguro la princesa Kira nos está mostrando donde esta Kari

**TAI**: esto es perfecto, bien vámonos todos de aquí

**MATT**: no podemos, estamos rodeados

**TAI**: entonces vamos a abrir paso ¡Greymon¡

**GREYMON**: enseguida Tai **(GREYMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN METALGREYMON)**

**METALGREYMON: ¡GIGAS DESTRUCTORAS¡**

**LOS PODEROSOS MISILES ACABAN CON LOS DEVIDRAMONS Y ABRE UN CAMINO PARA PODER ESCAPAR**

**TAI**: ¡vamos suban todos¡

**MATT Y DAVIS SUBEN **

**DAVIS**: ¡de prisa¡

**DAVIS AYUDA A SUBIR A KEN**

**SORA**: ¡váyanse de aquí¡

**MATT**: Sora que estás diciendo?

**SORA**: yo me quedaré aquí a luchar con ellos, no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse de aquí

**TAI**: ¡Sora¡

**SORA**: recuerdan? tenemos menos de 4 horas, busquen a Kari rápido

**JOE**: yo me quedaré con ella ustedes sigan adelante

**IZZY**: yo también me quedo

**TAI**: amigos no cometan locuras

**IZZY**: Tai sigue la señal del D-3, no pierdas el tiempo

**KEN**: vamos Yolei, Cody

**YOLEI Y CODY TRATAN DE SUBIR A METALGREYMON PERO LOS GIGADRAMONS LOS ATACAN OBSTRUYENDO SU PASO**

**KEN**: ¡no¡

**YOLEI**: ¡vete Ken sigue adelante no te preocupes por mi¡

**KEN**: ¡Yolei ¡

**METALGREYMON SE PONE EN MARCHA, MIENTRAS SORA LOS VE MARCHARSE **

**SORA**: buena suerte

**IZZY**: ustedes tampoco pudieron seguir

**CODY**: es una lastima

**YOLEI**: yo confío en ellos

**JOE**: bien acabemos con todos ellos

**CODY**: Armadillomon **(ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A ANKYLOMON)**

**YOLEI**: Hackmon **(HACKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN AQUILAMON)**

**IZZY**: Tentomon **(TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN KABUTERIMON)**

**SORA**: ¡muy bien al ataque¡

**LAS TROPAS DE VILEMON EMPIEZAN A ATACAR, LOS DEVIDRAMONS VUELVEN A INCORPORARSE Y LOS GIGADRAMONS SIGUEN ATACANDO DESDE EL CIELO, UNA DURA BATALLA ACABA DE COMENZAR, MIENTRAS TANTO TK SEGUIA SU CAMINO**

**TK**: mira Patamon esta ya es la última isla

**PATAMON**: ya me siento un poco mejor

**TK**: bien entonces digievoluciona **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PEGASUSMON)**

**TK SUBE A PEGASUSMON Y CONTINUA SU CAMINO, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI RECIBIA UNA NOTICIA**

**PAGUMON**: ¡Princesa¡ le traigo noticias

**KARI**: que te sucede?

**PAGUMON**: sus amigos han venido al Mar Oscuro

**KARI**: qué?

**PAGUMON**: yo creo que la vienen a rescatar

**A KARI LE DA MUCHA FELICIDAD**

**KARI**: no puedo creerlo y como lo supiste?

**PAGUMON**: el Sr Demon estaba muy furioso y mando a una tropa a atacarlos

**KARI**: me pregunto si Tk estará con ellos?

**PAGUMON**: Princesa yo la llevaré con sus amigos

**KARI**: en verdad puedes hacer eso?

**PAGUMON**: claro que si

**DE PRONTO UNA SOMBRA MUY PEQUEÑA ESTABA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ESCUCHANDO LA CONVERSACION DE KARI**

**?**: Jejeje así que planea escaparse princesa, no lo permitiré

**QUIEN SERA? TAI Y LOS DEMAS VUELAN RUMBO AL CASTILLO**

**MATT**: Sora…

**TAI**: oye amigo no te lamentes, cuando rescatemos a Kari, regresaremos por los demás

**DAVIS**: no va a ser así

**TAI**: de que estás hablando?

**DAVIS**: ellos nos alcanzarán ya lo verán

**KEN**: si es cierto, debemos creer que nos volveremos a encontrar

**METALGREYMON**: Tai hacia dónde?

**TAI**: vuela un poco a la derecha

**EN ESE MOMENTO LILITHMON OBSERVABA A TAI Y A LOS DEMAS POR EL ESPEJO**

**LILITHMON**: un grupo se separó… podrían ser un problema, tendré que usar una de mis copias para detenerlos, veamos a cual usaré a ahora?

**APARECE UN VILEMON**

**VILEMON**: mi señora la segunda tropa quiere salir a luchar

**LILITHMON**: de ninguna manera, todos deben quedarse en este lugar, deben proteger a la princesa, esa es la orden de Demon

**VILEMON**: esta bien como usted diga

**LILITHMON**: vamos a ganar algo de tiempo ¡Aparece SkullSatamon¡

**UNA COPIA DE SKULLSATAMON SE HACE PRESENTE**

**LILITHMON**: escúchame bien, quiero que acabes con los Niños Elegidos que ves ahí

**EL DIGIMON COPIA ACIENTA LA CABEZA Y SALE A GRAN VELOCIDAD DEL CASTILLO, MIENTRAS TANTO MIMI ENCUENTRA LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO**

**MIMI**: mira Palmon que es eso allá a lo lejos?

**PALMON**: parece un agujero en la dimensión vamos rápido

**MIMI CORRE HACIA EL PORTAL**

**MIMI**: aquí debe ser

**PALMON**: adelante

**MIMI TRATA DE ENTRAR PERO ES REPELIDA**

**MIMI**: pero que pasa… quiero entrar

**PALMON**: no puedo… es como si un espejo nos detuviera

**MIMI**: y como se supone que vamos a entrar?

**PALMON**: no lo se

**MIMI NO PUEDE ENTRAR PORQUE SU DIGIVICE NO TIENE LA LUZ DE KIRA, TK POR SU PARTE LLEGA HASTA LA MONTAÑA DE LAS CULPAS**

**PEGASUSMON**: mira Tk esa es la montaña que mencionó Ofrán

**TK**: si esa es

**PEGASUSMON**: no hay forma de rodearla

**TK**: pues tendremos que seguir de frente

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡ugh¡

**TK**: que ocurre

**PEGASUSMON**: aun no me he recuperado

**PEGASUSMON REGRESA A SER PATAMON Y AMBOS CAEN AL AGUA**

**TK**: Avísame si vas hacer eso para estar preparado

**PATAMON**: lo siento Tk

**TK TOMA A SU AMIGO Y NADA HASTA LA ORILLA, EL JOVEN LEVANTA SU MIRADA Y NOTA QUE LA MONTAÑA ES UN POCO PELIGROSA**

**TK**: cruzar esta montaña no será nada fácil

**PATAMON**: déjame descansar un poco quieres?

**TK**: está bien

**DE PRONTO SKULLSATAMON PASA POR ENCIMA DE TK A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**TK**: que rayos fue eso?

**PATAMON**: no lo se

**TK**: que estará pasando?

**TK Y PATAMON SE PONEN EN MARCHA, PERO ALGUIEN LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO**

**PATAMON**: Tk mira allá arriba

**TK**: no puede ser

**KARI ESTABA EN LA CIMA DE UNA COLINA MIRANDO A TK **

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**KARI NO LO ESCUCHA SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE PIERDE EN LA NEBLINA**

**TK**: ¡espera Kari¡

**EL JOVEN CORRE DETRÁS DE ELLA PERO NO LA ENCUENTRA**

**TK**: no, tiene que estar por aquí

**PATAMON**: ¡espérame Tk¡

**TK Y PATAMON SE PIERDEN EN LA NEBLINA, SERA REAL O SOLO UNA ILUSION, EN ESE MOMENTO TAI Y LOS DEMAS LLEGAN A LAS ISLAS **

**DAVIS**: oigan estas islas son muy grandes

**TAI**: no hay tiempo para admirar el paisaje debemos seguir

**DE PRONTO SKULLSATAMON APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS**

**TODOS**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO MARTILLO¡**

**EL ATAQUE GOLPEA MUY FUERTE A METALGREYMON HACIENDOLO CAER A UNA ISLA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS**

**TAI**: están todos bien

**MATT**: si eso creo

**KEN**: miren es SkullSatamon

**VEEMON**: a ese Digimon ya lo vencimos una vez

**DAVIS**: y eso no es todo miren, se trata de una copia creada por Lilithmon

**SKULLSATAMON BAJA HASTA LA ISLA**

**KEN**: creo que quiere pelear

**DAVIS**: bien pues vamos a pelear con él, estás listo Veemon

**MATT**: espera Davis, yo me encargaré de el

**TAI**: Matt…

**MATT**: recuerda Tai tienes que entregarle el D-3 a Kari

**DAVIS**: pero Matt

**MATT**: no pierdan tiempo Tai, Davis, Ken tienen que seguir adelante, estoy seguro que Tk está en este mundo, tienen que alcanzarlo

**TAI**: Matt acaso tu…

**MATT**: vamos, yo los alcanzo después

**TAI**: está bien

**MATT**: ¡Gabumon¡

**GABUMON**: enseguida Matt **(GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN METALGARURUMON)**

**MATT**: ¡yo lo distraigo ustedes avancen¡

**METALGARURUMON: ¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**EL ATAQUE CONGELA A SKULLSATAMON**

**MATT**: ¡aprovechen ahora¡

**TAI, DAVIS Y KEN SE VUELVEN A SUBIR A METALGREYMON Y SIGUEN SU CAMINO**

**TAI**: ¡tienes que alcanzarnos Matt¡

**SKULLSATAMON DESTRUYE EL HIELO, PERO SE DA CUENTA QUE LOS DEMAS YA SE FUERON**

**MATT**: ¡bien saco de huesos, tu pelea es con nosotros¡

**EL GRUPO SE SEPARA Y DEJAN A MATT PELEANDO CON SKULLSATAMON, TAI MIRABA EL D-3 DE KARI**

**TAI**: aún está muy lejos de aquí

**DAVIS**: no podemos mirar atrás

**KEN**: tienes razón no podemos retractarnos

**TAI**: oye amigo te encuentras bien?

**METALGREYMON**: si Tai, ese golpe solo me dolió un poco

**TAI**: que bueno

**EN ESE MOMENTO MIMI TRATABA DE ENTRAR AL MAR OSCURO**

**TOGEMON: ¡ATAQUE DE ESPINAS**¡

**MIMI**: es inútil no podemos entrar

**TOGEMON**: que hacemos Mimi?

**MIMI**: no lo sé

**TOGEMON VUELVE A SER PALMON**

**PALMON**: ya me cansé

**MIMI**: no puedo comunicarme con Yolei y los demás ¡estamos atrapadas aquí¡

**?**: Yo te puedo ayudar a entrar a ese mundo

**MIMI**: huh?

**PALMON**: huh?

**MIMI Y PALMON SE VOLTEAN Y SE SORPRENDEN**

**MIMI**: Tú?

**PALMON**: es imposible….

**A QUIEN SE HABRA ENCONTRADO MIMI EN EL DIGIMUNDO, SERA AMIGO O ENEMIGO**

**REGRESANDO AL COMBATE DE SORA Y LOS DEMAS**

**BIRDRAMON: ¡METEOROS FUGASES¡**

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**LOS GIGADRAMONS ESQUIVAN SUS ATAQUES**

**SORA**: tenemos que buscar una forma golpearlos

**YOLEI**: es verdad Sora, no podemos seguir así

**KABUTERIMON: ¡ELECTRO SHOCK¡**

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**UN DEVIDRAMON ES DESTRUIDO **

**CODY**: ¡lo logramos¡

**IZZY**: excelente combinación Cody

**CODY**: si seguimos así terminaremos pronto

**IKKAKUMON: ¡ARPON VULCAN¡**

**VARIOS ARPONES ELIMINA AL GRUPO DE VILEMONS**

**JOE**: bien hecho amigo sigue así

**YOLEI**: ya solo quedan dos Devidramons y los dos Gigadramons

**IZZY**: bien Joe y Cody encárguense de los Devidramons yo ayudaré a Sora y a Yolei

**JOE:** ¡entendido¡

**DE PRONTO LA FORTALEZA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**SORA**: que sucede?

**CODY**: esto no está bien

**MARINEDEVIMON APARECE FRENTE A SORA Y LOS DEMAS**

**IZZY**: pero qué?

**SORA**: otro enemigo?

**CODY**: es Marinedevimon

**JOE**: ya tuvimos la oportunidad de enfrentar uno

**YOLEI**: debe ser el mismo que ataco a Kari, Tk y a Davis en su excursión

**MARINEDEVIMON CON UN TENTACULO GOLPEA A BIRDRAMON Y AQUILAMON MANDANDOLOS AL SUELO, CON OTRO TENTACULO GOLPEA A KABUTERIMON **

**SORA**: oigan esto se complica

**IZZY**: tienes razón

**YOLEI**: y ahora que hacemos?

**JOE**: las cosas están cinco contra cinco

**MARINEDEVIMON USA SUS DOS TENTACULOS Y GOLPEA A IKKAKUMON Y ANKYLOMON**

**CODY**: esto está mal

**LILITHMON LOS OBSERVABA DESDE EL ESPEJO MAGICO**

**LILITHMON**: niños elegidos no podrán vencer a Marinedevimon ya que él fue resucitado por el digiegg de la oscuridad, no importa cuántas veces lo ataquen él se regenerará y seguirá luchando jajaja

**SORA**: Joe, Izzy solo nos queda una cosa por hacer

**JOE**: si lo sabemos a la perfección

**IZZY**: de todos modos lo tendríamos que hacer

**SORA**: pues hagámoslo **(BIRDRAMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A GARUDAMON)**

**(IKKAKUMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A ZUDOMON)**

**(KABUTERIMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A MEGAKABUTERIMON)**

**JOE**: bueno creo que ahora está más parejo

**SORA**: ¡acabemos con ellos¡

**TODOS**: ¡SI¡

**LA BATALLA EN LA FORTALEZA CONTINUA, EN ESE MOMENTO TK ESTABA PERDIDO EN LA NEBLINA**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**PATAMON**: yo creo que esa no es la Kari real

**TK:** pero quien más puede ser

**KARI VUELVE A APARECER EN LA NEBLINA**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡ por fin te encuentro

**KARI LE ESTIRA EL BRAZO, TK TAMBIEN LE ESTIRA EL BRAZO PARA ALCANZARLA, PERO ELLA SE ALEJA**

**TK**: ¡Kari no te vayas espera¡

**PATAMON**: ella no es real

**TK**: qué?

**PATAMON**: mira está flotando

**TK**: entonces no es la verdadera?

**PATAMON**: esto es producto de esta neblina

**TK SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA A LA ILUSION DE KARI, ESA ILUSION LE SONRIE TIERNAMENTE, EL JOVEN TRATA DE TOCARLA Y AVANZA HASTA QUE CAE POR UN ACANTILADO**

**TK**: ¡Ahh¡

**PATAMON**: no Tk **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON)**

**ANGEMON TOMA A TK DEL BRAZO**

**TK**: ufff eso estuvo cerca

**ANGEMON**: estas bien Tk

**TK**: si estoy bien, gracias amigo

**ANGEMON LLEVA A TK AUN LUGAR SEGURO**

**ANGEMON**: voy a despejar esta niebla

**ANGEMON HACE GIRAR SU BACULO Y LA NIEBLA SE DISPERSA**

**TK**: lo lograste y mira ya cruzamos la montaña

**ANGEMON**: se puede ver el mar

**TK**: busquemos la corriente y sigamos adelante

**ANGEMON**: de acuerdo

**TK YA CRUZO LA MONTAÑA DE LAS CULPAS Y ESTA MUY CERCA DEL CASTILLO, MIENTRAS TANTO SU HERMANO LUCHA CONTRA SKULLSATAMON**

**METALGARURUMON: ¡BOMBAS GONGELANTES¡**

**SKULLSATAMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**MATT**: es muy rápido, tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo

**METALGARURUMON:** Matt tienes alguna idea?

**MATT**: estoy pensando

**SKULLSATAMON SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE A METALGARURUMON Y LO GOLPEA CON SU BASTON MANDANDOLO AL SUELO**

**MATT**: ¡ten cuidado¡

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO DE CLAVO¡**

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**LAS DOS TECNICAS ESPECIALES CHOCAN OCASIONANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**MATT**: ¡arriba¡

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡que¡

**SKULLSATAMON LO EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR MULTIPLES VECES CON SU BASTON A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**MATT**: ¡nooooo¡

**SKULLSATAMON LO GOLPEA MUY FUERTE Y LO MANDA AL CIELO Y COMO UN RAYO APARECE DETRÁS DE METALGARURUMON**

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO DE CLAVO¡**

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**MATT**: ¡amigo resiste ¡

**EL ATAQUE LO MANDA AL SUELO LEVANTANDO UNA GRAN NUBE DE POLVO, LILITHMON MIRABA LA BATALLA**

**LILITHMON**: bueno eso fue muy rápido, ahora debo encargarme del otro grupo, debo impedir que esos niños lleguen hasta aquí, me pregunto en dónde diablos esta Devimon, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

**LILITHMON BUSCA EN SU ESPEJO**

**LILITHMON**: no se encuentra por ningún lado, habrá desaparecido?

**EN ESE MOMENTO LE LLAMA LA ATENCION ALGO**

**LILITHMON**: huh? Creí que esa pelea había terminado

**LILITHMON MIRA COMO METALGARURUMON SE PONE DE PIE**

**LILITHMON**: esos digimons… parece que su fuerza se hubiera incrementado

**VOLVIENDO A LA BATALLA**

**MATT**: así se hace, no nos daremos por vencido

**METALGARURUMON**: gracias a la luz de la princesa puedo incorporarme

**MATT**: ¡dale su merecido¡

**METALGARURUMON: ¡MISILES DE HIELO¡**

**SKULLSATAMON ESQUIVA LOS MISILES Y SE ACERCA A MEDIDA QUE METALGARURUMON DISPARA**

**MATT**: ¡ten cuidado¡

**EN ESE INSTANTE EN QUE SKULLSATAMON IBA A GOLPEAR, METALGARURUMON LO ATRAPA MORDIENDO SU BASTON**

**MATT**: ¡lo conseguiste¡

**METALGARURUMON LO EMPIEZA A CONGELAR CON SUS COLMILLOS**

**MATT**: no te detengas sigue así

**METALGARURUMON**: es fácil decirlo, pero ahora no puedo moverme

**MATT**: rayos, tenemos que esperar a que se congele completamente para darle el golpe final

**LA BATALLA ENTRE METALGARURUMON Y SKULLSATAMON SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN DUELO DE RESISTENCIA, POR OTRO LADO KARI SE ENCONTRABA EN SU HABITACION PLANEANDO LA FORMA DE ESCAPAR DEL CASTILLO**

**PAGUMON**: debemos aprovechar este momento, Demon está ocupado y Lilithmon está en el Salón Principal, nadie está vigilando su habitación

**KARI**: bien, pero como haremos para atravesar el muro, está lleno de Chrysalimons

**PAGUMON**: escaparemos por el lado de atrás, ese lugar no es vigilado por nadie

**KARI:** pero necesitaré un medio para poder transportarme

**PAGUMON**: usaremos un Devidramon para poder escapar

**KARI**: bien entonces vámonos de aquí

**LENTAMENTE KARI SALE DE LA HABITACION Y MIRA A AMBOS LADOS**

**PAGUMON**: no hay nadie vamos

**KARI EMPIEZA A BAJAR POR LAS ESCALERAS Y LLEGA A UN GRAN CORREDOR**

**PAGUMON**: vamos por acá

**EL PAGUMON GUIA A KARI HASTA UNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO QUE ESTABA DESHABITADA**

**KARI**: estas seguro que es por aquí

**PAGUMON**: confíe en mi princesa, este es el camino más largo, pero es el más seguro de todos

**KARI**: si tú lo dices

**EL CORREDOR LOS LLEVA HASTA EL EXTERIOR**

**PAGUMON**: ya estamos cerca

**KARI ASOMA SU CABEZA PARA VER HACIA ABAJO Y VE EL REMOLINO QUE SE ENCUENTRA DEBAJO DEL CASTILLO**

**PAGUMON**: no mire eso por favor

**KARI**: está bien

**KARI Y PAGUMON AVANZAN POR EL PASILLO Y LLEGAN HASTA UN SALON**

**PAGUMON**: del otro lado de aquí está la salida vamos

**KARI**: bien

**LA PUERTA GIGANTE SE ABRE Y AHÍ ESTABA UN GRAN PUENTE QUE LLEVABA AL MURO DE ROCA**

**KARI**: por fin

**PAGUMON**: rápido princesa, podremos escapar por aquí

**KARI**: tú conoces mejor el camino

**KARI SALE LENTAMENTE PERO EN ESE MOMENTO PASA UN SOLDADO CHRYSALIMON, POR SUERTE NO LOS VE Y SIGUE SU CAMINO**

**PAGUMON**: ufff estuvo cerca

**KARI**: creí que nos había visto

**PAGUMON**: bien, tenemos que llegar al otro lado del puente, vamos princesa

**KARI**: si vamos

**KARI EMPIEZA A CAMINAR CUIDADOSAMENTE POR EL PUENTE**

**PAGUMON**: no mire el remolino, podría caer

**KARI**: no te preocupes, se lo que hace ese remolino

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL CASTILLO, LILITHMON AUN NO SE HA PERCATADO DE QUE KARI ESTABA ESCAPANDO, ELLA ESTABA CONCENTRADA EN DESHACERSE DE TAI Y LOS DEMAS**

**LILITHMON**: no puedo seguir permitiendo que los niños elegidos sigan avanzando, ya solo me quedan dos copias, bueno… tendré que usar esta y dejaré esta última para el final, aunque creo que no va a ser necesario

**LILITHMON USA SU ESPEJO **

**LILITHMON**: ¡bueno ahora levántate¡

**UNA SOMBRA MISTERIOSA APARECE FRENTE A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: quiero que vayas hasta dónde están esos tres elegidos, necesito que acabes con ellos

**LA SOMBRA SALE A GRAN VELOCIDAD, MIENTRAS KARI ESTABA POR ESCAPAR**

**PAGUMON**: un poco más princesa y saldremos de este lugar

**KARI**: si

**ESA SOMBRA VUELA A LA VELOCIDAD DE UN RAYO Y KARI TIENE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

**KARI**: que fue eso? Una fuerza maligna muy poderosa acaba de salir del castillo

**PAGUMON**: debe ser otra copia creada por Lilithmon

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK SE ESTABA ACERCANDO AL CASTILLO**

**TK**: ya no debe faltar mucho

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡eh¡ Tk algo se acerca a gran velocidad

**TK**: estas seguro?, yo no veo nada

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**UNA RAFAGA MUY PODEROSA PASA ALADO DE TK Y PEGASUSMON**

**TK**: Ahh que rayos

**PEGASUSMON**: no puedo volar Ahh

**LOS DOS CAEN AL MAR PERO MUY CERCA DE UNA PEQUEÑA ISLA, KARI POR SU PARTE ESTABA MUY CERCA DE ESCAPAR DEL CASTILLO **

**PAGUMON**: ahí está la salida

**KARI**: bien vamos

**KARI LLEGA HASTA LOS MUROS DE ROCA QUE RODEAN EL REMOLINO, PERO ALGO LE IMPEDIA CONTINUAR**

**KARI**: ¡Ahhhh¡ mi cabeza

**PAGUMON**: princesa que le sucede?

**KARI**: el digiegg no me deja alejarme

**KARI SE TOMA LA CABEZA Y SIENTE MUCHO DOLOR**

**PAGUMON**: pero ya falta poco

**KARI**: tengo que ser fuerte y seguir

**DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE KARI LA VOZ DEL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD LE HABLABA**

**VOZ**: ¡no puedes alejarte de mí¡

**KARI**: no, tengo que ser fuerte y salir de aquí

**KARI CAMINABA CON UN FUERTE DOLOR HASTA QUE UNA SOMBRA APARECE POR DETRAS**

**?**: no te lo permitiré **¡EMBRUJO DE GATO¡**

**KARI QUEDA ATURDIDA, VOLTEA Y SE SORPRENDE, PERO EMPIEZA A DESMAYARSE**

**PAGUMON**: ¡princesa¡

**KARI**: no puede ser, porque… porque me haces esto… Ga…tomon…

**KARI CAE DESMAYADA**

**GATOMON**: Jajaja, eso estuvo muy cerca, pero que lastima, salir de este castillo no se te va hacer fácil Kari

**PAGUMON**: ¡oh no¡

**GATOMON**: en cuanto a tí, pagarás por tu traición pequeño Pagumon

**EL ESCAPE DE KARI FALLO, EN ESE MOMENTO TAI LLEGABA A LA MONTAÑA DE LAS CULPAS JUNTO CON DAVIS Y KEN**

**TAI**: miren se ve algo

**DAVIS**: es una montaña bastante grande

**KEN**: debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que nos puede estar esperando

**METALGREYMON**: Tai, necesito descansar un poco

**TAI**: está bien… bajemos en la orilla

**(METALGREYMON REGRESA A SER AGUMON)**

**TAI**: estas bien?

**AGUMON**: si solo dame un minuto

**KEN:** porque no avanzamos a pie?

**TAI**: si hagamos eso, según el D-3, Kari aún está lejos

**DAVIS**: bien pues no perdamos tiempo

**LOS TRES ELEGIDOS CAMINAN POR UNA SENDERO ROCOSO**

**KEN**: quisiera saber porque los otros D-3 no emiten la misma señal

**TAI**: tampoco lo hace el digivice, según Izzy es porque el D-3 de Kari y Tk son especiales

**DAVIS**: ya no hablen de cosas difíciles de entender, y sigamos adelante

**KEN**: que raro

**DAVIS**: que ocurre

**KEN**: bueno… por lo general este lugar debería estar rodeado de neblina

**TAI**: es cierto y aquí está despejado

**AGUMON**: ¡algo se acerca¡

**TAI**: qué?

**WORMMON**: y viene muy rápido

**KEN**: yo no veo nada

**VEEMON**: Davis ten cuidado

**DAVIS**: se volvieron locos yo no veo nada

**TAI SACA SU BINOCULAR**

**TAI**: que es eso?

**DAVIS**: que es dime

**DE PRONTO ESE RAYO NEGRO SE ESTRELLA MUY CERCA DE LOS ELEGIDOS MANDANDOLOS A VOLAR**

**TAI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**KEN**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**TAI SE LEVANTA Y VE A DAVIS Y A KEN TIRADOS EN EL SUELO**

**TAI**: Davis, Ken se encuentran bien?

**DAVIS**: ¡auch¡ que fue eso?

**TAI SE SORPRENDE DE VER UN GRAN CRATER, PERO ALGO SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ DENTRO**

**AGUMON**: Tai estas bien?

**TAI**: si estoy bien, pero los demás…

**DE PRONTO SE EMPIEZAN A ESCUCHAR UNAS PISADAS QUE SE ACERCABAN, Y FINALMENTE DE LAS SOMBRAS APARECE…**

**AGUMON**: no puede ser…

**TAI**: je…sabía que tarde o temprano harían una copia de él

**EL HUMO SE DISPERSA**

**TAI**: creo que somos nosotros dos contra este monstruo

**AGUMON**: si, lo bueno es que ya estoy recuperado

**TAI**: oye… no debemos confiarnos, recuerda que es una copia, no es el mismo, ahora es tu enemigo

**AGUMON**: déjamelo a mí Tai **(AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A WARGREYMON)**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡estoy listo¡

**TAI**: esta vez no vamos a tratar de convencerte ¡Blackwargreymon¡

**LA COPIA DE BLACKWARGREYMON HA APARECIDO ENFRENTE DE TAI, UNA LUCHA DEVASTADORA ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR, MATT Y METALGARURUMON SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA SITUACION SIMILAR, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS SIGUEN LUCHANDO PARA OBTENER LA VICTORIA, QUIEN QUIERE AYUDAR A MIMI A LLEGAR AL MAR OSCURO?, REALMENTE GATOMON A TRAICIONADO A LOS ELEGIDOS Y A LA PROPIA KARI?, TK AUN ESTA INCONCIENTE EN UNA PEQUEÑA ISLA, PODRA NUESTRO HEROE PONERSE DE PIE Y LLEGAR HASTA EL CASTILLO? AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPISODIO. 12 LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA MONEDA**

**LA BATALLA PARA RESCATAR A KARI HA COMENZADO, TODOS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE HAN DIVIDIDO Y LUCHAN PARA PODER LLEGAR HASTA EL CASTILLO DE DEMON, TAI JUNTO A DAVIS Y KEN LLEGARON HASTA LA MONTAÑA DE LAS CULPAS, PERO UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS SE TRATA DE BLACKWARGREYMON, KARI POR SU PARTE TRATO DE ESCAPAR DEL CASTILLO PERO FUE EN VANO, GATOMON APARECE FRENTE A ELLA Y LA REGRESA AL CASTILLO, QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**KARI EMPIEZA A DESPERTAR**

**KARI**: huh… en dónde estoy?

**LILITHMON**: princesa ha vuelto en si

**KARI**: Lilithmon… que fue lo que me pasó?

**LILITHMON**: usted se encuentra en la Sala del Trono

**KARI ESTA SENTADA EN EL TRONO DE DEMON, ELLA TRATA DE MOVERSE PERO ESTA ENCADENADA DE MANOS Y PIES CON UNA ENERGIA OSCURA**

**LILITHMON**: me dijeron que trató de escapar

**KARI**: lo siento…

**LILITHMON**: usted es una niña muy dulce, por favor no trate de escapar de aquí

**KARI**: está bien… no lo volveré hacer, ahora libérame

**LILITHMON**: lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso

**KARI**: qué?

**LILITHMON**: usted, rompió las reglas y cuando eso pasa, se debe castigar al que rompe las reglas

**KARI:** … vas.. a lastimarme?

**LILITHMON**: jejeje… yo jamás me atrevería a dañar su delicada piel… princesa

**KARI**: que vas a hacerme?

**LILITHMON**: el único castigo que puedo darle, es que usted vea como sus amigos sufren una muerte horrible

**KARI**: ¡que¡

**LILITHMON**: usted ya sabe que los niños elegidos han entrado al Mar Oscuro…es por eso que quiero que los vea por última vez

**LILITHMON LE ENSEÑA TRES ESPEJOS**

**LILITHMON**: veamos cual quiere ver primero?

**KARI**: ….

**EL PRIMER ESPEJO MUESTRA A METALGARURUMON FORCEJEANDO CON SKULLSATAMON**

**KARI**: ¡oh por dios Matt¡

**LILITHMON**: tu amigo… está luchando solo con SkullSatamon, como yo lo veo, no tiene posibilidades de ganar

**EL SEGUNDO ESPEJO MUESTRA A SORA Y LOS DEMAS LUCHANDO EN LA FORTALEZA**

**KARI**: ¡Yolei, Cody¡

**LILITHMON**: esta batalla de aquí es un poco más interesante, ya que son cinco elegidos los que están luchando

**KARI**: ¡Joe, Izzy, Sora¡

**LILITHMON**: es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigos mueran a manos de Marinedevimon

**KARI**: no, no, por favor

**EL TERCER ESPEJO MUESTRA A TAI Y WARGREYMON FRENTE A BLACKWARGREYMON**

**KARI**: ¡Tai¡

**LILITHMON**: jejeje

**KARI**: Blackwargreymon?

**LILITHMON**: así es… esta es una de las copias más poderosas que tenía guardada

**KARI**: ¡no hermano, Ken, Davis¡

**LILITHMON**: le acabo de mostrar a todos los niños elegidos que se atrevieron a entrar al Mar Oscuro y ahora a quien le gustaría ver morir primero?

**KARI(MENTE)**: espera… esos eran todos y donde esta Tk…acaso no vino con ellos?

**LILITHMON**: vamos princesa elija…

**KARI**: ¡te lo suplico detén esto¡

**LILITHMON**: yo solo recibo órdenes… y la orden es acabar con los niños elegidos

**KARI(MENTE**): Tk no vino… eso quiere decir que no leyó mi carta, significa que me odia o tal vez ya se olvidó de mí

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**LILITHMON**: bueno si no va a elegir, yo lo haré por usted

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: Tk…

**LILITHMON**: veamos… ya va a dar inicio la pelea de Blackwargreymon, le gustaría ver?

**KARI CONTINÚA LLORANDO**

**LILITHMON**: pues digamos que si

**LA BATALLA ENTRE WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON ESTA POR COMENZAR**

**TAI**: Blackwargreymon…

**WARGREYMON**: Tai creo que deberías alejarte

**TAI**: está bien, me llevaré a Davis y a Ken a un lugar seguro hasta que recuperen el conocimiento

**WARGREYMON**: bien…

**BLACKWARGREYMON SEGUIA INMOVIL**

**WARGREYMON**: que le pasa…acaso no va a pelear?

**TAI VOLTEA A VER A WARGREYMON**:

**TAI**: que sucede?

**DE PRONTO LA TIERRA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**TAI**: que pasa?

**BLACKWARGREYMON EXPULSA UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA ACABANDO CON TODO A SU ALREDEDOR, KARI OBSERVABA PERO EL ESPEJO DEJA DE ENVIAR IMÁGENES**

**LILITHMON**: que fue lo que sucedió?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡no hermano¡

**LILITHMON**: no puedo creer que se haya perdido la imagen con tan solo haber expulsado un parte de su poder

**?**: Que sucede como va la pelea?

**KARI**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: oh… ya volviste

**KARI**: ¡Gatomon¡

**GATOMON**: hola

**KARI**: porque Gatomon… porque les estas ayudando? creí que tú y yo éramos amigos

**GATOMON**: jajaja amigos? Kari eres tan ingenua, porque sería amigo de alguien que va por el camino de la luz?

**KARI**: eh?

**GATOMON**: yo odio a todos los seres buenos que aman los poderes de la luz

**KARI LOGRA DARSE CUENTA DE ALGO**

**KARI**: espera un momento… tú no eres Gatomon

**LILITHMON**: hmmm veo que ya se dio cuenta

**GATOMON**: así es… yo no soy tu compañero Digimon

**GATOMON CAMBIA DE COLOR BLANCO A NEGRO**

**LILITHMON**: princesa le presento a BlackGatomon

**KARI**: no puedo creerlo

**BLACKGATOMON**: como te diste cuenta que yo era falso?

**KARI**: conozco muy bien a Gatomon y él no me haría algo así, además tú no tienes el Anillo Mágico

**LILITHMON**: él es una de mis creaciones, en otras palabras es mi hijo

**KARI**: que tu hijo?

**BLACKGATOMON**: así es, soy una copia exacta de tú Gatomon, se podría decir que somos como las dos caras de una moneda

**LILITHMON**: después hablaremos de eso, ahora quiero que mire las batallas

**KARI**: hermano…

**BLACKGATOMON**: mira ya volvió la imagen

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CIELO, WARGREYMON HABIA SALVADO A TAI Y LOS DEMAS**

**WARGREYMON**: Tai estas bien?

**TAI**: si… eso estuvo cerca

**SE PODIA VER UN GRAN AGUJERO EN EL MAR**

**WARGREYMON**: increíble… hizo desaparecer la montaña

**TAI**: como le ganarás? Se ve que tiene gran un poder destructivo

**APARECE BLACKWARGREYMON DEL AGUJERO**

**TAI**: ¡mira¡ ahí esta

**WARGREYMON**: lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cambiar el lugar de la pelea y llevarlos a un lugar seguro

**TAI**: qué?

**WARGREYMON EMPIEZA A VOLAR EN DIRECCION OESTE**

**TAI**: oye espera… Kari está hacia el norte

**WARGREYMON**: lo siento Tai no puedo desviarme

**BLACKWARGREYMON LOS EMPIEZA A SEGUIR**

**TAI**: ¡ahí viene¡

**WARGREYMON**: Tai trata de despertar a Davis y a Ken, no podré pelear con las manos ocupadas

**TAI**: está bien, ¡Davis despierta¡ ¡Ken abre los ojos¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Veemon, Wormmon despierten¡

**TAI**: es inútil tendremos que buscar una isla para que se recuperen

**WARGREYMON**: bien

**SE DESATA UNA PERSECUCION EN EL CIELO, POR SU PARTE SORA Y LOS DEMAS SEGUIAN LUCHANDO EN LA FORTALEZA**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA DIRECTO A MARINEDEVIMON**

**JOE**: ¡bien hecho Zudomon¡

**CODY**: ¡mira¡

**MARINEDEVIMON SE RECUPERA**

**IZZY**: se ha regenerado

**JOE**: no puede ser y como se supone que le vamos a ganar?

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA FORTALEZA YOLEI Y SORA CONTINUABAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS GIGADRAMONS**

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**GARUDAMON GOLPEA A GIGADRAMON ENVIANDOLO AL SUELO**

**SORA**: ¡ahora Garudamon acaba con el¡

**GARUDAMON**: si eso haré

**DERREPENTE EL OTRO GIGADRAMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y LE DA CON UN MISIL DERRIBANDO A GARUDAMON**

**SORA**: ¡oh no¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**YOLEI**: Sora, esto no está bien, no podemos seguir peleando de esta manera, si queremos ganarles tendremos que ir venciendo uno por uno

**SORA**: me parece bien, lo malo es que no nos dan un centímetro de oportunidad

**YOLEI**: me gustaría que nos ayudaran

**SORA**: tengo una idea, ¡Garudamon llévalos hasta el cielo y cae en picada¡

**YOLEI**: ¡eh¡ en que estás pensando?

**SORA**: tú también has lo mismo

**YOLEI**: bien… Aquilamon sigue a Garudamon

**AQUILAMON**: está bien

**GARUDAMON**: ¡ya entiendo tu plan Sora¡

**GARUDAMON SE LEVANTA Y EMPIEZA A VOLAR HACIA LO MAS ALTO DEL CIELO, LOS DOS GIGADRAMON LOS SIGUEN**

**GARUDAMON**: ¡ahora¡

**AQUILAMON**: ¡entendido ¡

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A CAER EN PICADA Y LOS GIGADRAMONS LOS SEGUIAN**

**YOLEI**: ahí vienen

**SORA**: ¡has que se estrellen en la arena¡

**CUANDO FALTABA POCO PARA TOCAR SUELO, SE SEPARAN Y UN GIGADRAMON QUEDA ENTERRADO EN LA ARENA**

**SORA**: ¡es su oportunidad¡

**YOLEI:** ¡acaben con Él¡

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**AQUILAMON: ¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES ELIMINAN A UN GIGADRAMON, YOLEI Y SORA CHOCAN SUS MANOS DE FELICIDAD**

**YOLEI**: ¡así se hace¡

**SORA**: ¡así se hace¡

**GARUDAMON**: he gastado mucha energía, que ya casi no puedo moverme

**AQUILAMON**: yo también

**EL OTRO GIGADRAMON LES DISPARA UN MISIL QUE IBA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA YOLEI Y SORA**

**GARUDAMON**: ¡Sora¡

**AQUILAMON**: ¡Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**SORA**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**EL MISIL FUE DESTRUIDO**

**YOLEI**: ehhh que paso?

**SORA**: Lilimon?

**LILIMON**: se encuentran bien?

**MIMI**: ¡oigan chicas¡

**YOLEI**: ¡es Mimí¡

**SORA**: Mimí nos salvaste

**MIMI**: les dije que vendría, Lilimon encárgate de ese

**LILIMON**: si **¡COLLAR DE FLORES¡**

**EL COLLAR ELIMINA LA MALDAD DEL GIGADRAMON**

**LILIMON**: buen chico jajaja

**MIMI**: así está bien

**YOLEI**: eres increíble Mimí

**MIMI**: por cierto donde esta Kari?

**SORA**: Tai fue a buscarla con los demás

**MIMI**: entonces vamos nosotras también

**YOLEI**: pero tenemos que ayudar a Izzy y los demás

**MIMI**: bien entonces vamos a ayudarlos

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO**

**KARI**: Mimí…

**LILITHMON**: es la otra niña elegida…como pudo entrar?

**BLACKGATOMON**: jajaja… madre esto se pone muy interesante

**LILITHMON**: cierra la boca, lo que viste fue solo suerte, no podrán ganarle a Marinedevimon jajaja

**KARI**: amigos… tengan cuidado

**LILITHMON**: pues veamos cómo le va al otro elegido

**BLACKGATOMON**: si… esa pelea también es muy buena

**EN ESE MOMENTO METALGARURUMON SEGUIA SU LUCHA CONTRA SKULLSTAMON**

**MATT**: bien ya casi lo terminas de congelar

**METALGARURUMON**: tengo… que resistir… un poco más

**SKULLSATAMON SEGUIA PRESIONANDO, PERO SE CONGELABA POCO A POCO**

**MATT(MENTE)**: resiste amigo, tienes que resistir

**TAI POR SU PARTE VOLABA EN LA ESPALDA DE WARGREYMON **

**TAI**: mira… allá hay un par de islas bajemos ahí

**WARGREYMON**: me parece bien…

**WARGREYMON BAJA HASTA UNA ISLA ENORME, DEJA A DAVIS Y A KEN EN EL SUELO**

**TAI**: crees poder con él?

**WARGREYMON**: no estoy seguro, ahora busca un lugar seguro rápido

**BLACKWARGREYMON LLEGA A LA ENORME ISLA Y BAJA PARA COMENZAR LA PELEA, TAI SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE UNA ENORME ROCA Y TRATA DE DESPERTAR A DAVIS Y A KEN**

**TAI**: Davis… Davis… ¡despierta¡ agh es inútil

**WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON ESTABAN FRENTE A FRENTE LISTOS PARA INICIAR LA BATALLA**

**TAI**: ¡vamos Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡aquí voy¡

**WARGREYMON SE LANZA AL ATAQUE, PRIMERO TRATA DE GOLPEARLO CON SU DRAMON KILLER, BLACKWARGREYMON RESPONDE CON EL MISMO MOVIMIENTO PROVOCANDO UNA ONDA EXPANSIVA**

**TAI**: ¡increíble¡

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS MEDIAN FUERZAS, EL PODER ERA TAN GRANDE QUE LA TIERRA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**TAI**: ¡ten cuidado¡

**WARGREYMON SE SEPARA Y LOGRA DARLE UN GOLPE MANDANDO A BLACKWARGREYMON MUY LEJOS**

**WARGREYMON**: bien…

**BLACKWARGREYMON APARECE A GRAN VELOCIDAD DANDOLE UN CABEZAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO A WARGREYMON**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**TAI**: oh no

**WARGREYMON TRATA DE GOLPEARLO PERO DESAPARECE**

**WARGREYMON**:¡ qué despareció¡

**TAI**: ¡arriba de ti¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON LE CONECTA UNA PATADA MANDANDOLO AL FONDO DEL MAR**

**TAI**: ¡Wargreymon¡

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE QUEDA MIRANDO EL MAR ESPERANDO A QUE SU RIVAL SALGA DEL AGUA, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI MIRABA LA BATALLA**

**KARI**: ¡Wargreymon¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: eso fue increíble

**LILITHMON**: jejeje tengo que reconocer que Blackwargreymon es un Digimon muy poderoso

**KARI**: Wargreymon aún no ha perdido

**LILITHMON**: huh?

**KARI**: yo creo en Tai y en Wargreymon ellos no perderán

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: cuando Blackwargreymon los acabe a todos cambiará de idea

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre, mientras esperamos a que aparezca ese Digimon, por que no vemos como siguen las otras batallas

**LILITHMON**: bien… pues para mí esto es un juego

**LILITHMON CAMBIA DE ESPEJO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: jejeje esto es muy divertido, no lo crees así Kari?

**KARI**:…

**POR SU PARTE MATT Y METALGARURUMON CONTINUABAN UNA LUCHA DESESPERADA CONTRA SKULLSATAMON**

**MATT**: un poco mas

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡ahora¡

**SKULLSATAMON QUEDA COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADO**

**MATT**: lo hiciste

**METALGARURUMON ESTABA MUY AGITADO**

**MATT**: estas bien?

**METALGARURUMON**: si… ahora debo darle el golpe final

**MATT**: hazlo deprisa, recuerda que tenemos que alcanzar a los otros

**METALGARURUMON**: está bien **¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**CUANDO EL ATAQUE ESTABA APUNTO DE LLEGAR, SKULLSATAMON SE LIBERA**

**MATT**: no puede ser

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO DE CLAVO¡**

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**METALGARURUMON CAE EN LA ARENA**

**MATT**: pero como hizo eso, se supone que no podía moverse

**METALGARURUMON**: lo siento Matt, creo que me ha vencido

**MATT**: no te rindas, además ya encontré un método para ganarle

**METALGARURUMON**: lo dices enserio?

**MATT**: si, solo que es muy arriesgado

**METALGARURUMON**: eso no importa…

**MATT**: bien pues escucha mi plan

**MATT TIENE UN PLAN, PERO DE QUE SE TRATA? POR SU PARTE JOE Y LOS DEMAS CONTINUAN LUCHANDO CONTRA MARINEDEVIMON**

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**MARINEDEVIMON DETIENE LOS DOS ATAQUES**

**CODY**: que podemos hacer?

**IZZY**: tiene que tener algún punto débil

**JOE**: es verdad

**ANKYLOMON**: yo voy a detenerlo **¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**MARINEDEVIMON LOGRA ATRAPAR A ANKYLOMON Y LO USA PARA GOLPEAR A MEGAKABUTERIMON Y ZUDOMON**

**CODY**: oh no

**JOE**: es muy fuerte

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**EL ATAQUE LIBERA A ANKYLOMON**

**JOE**: Eh? Lilimon?

**MIMI, YOLEI Y SORA APARECEN EN LA FORTALEZA**

**SORA**: Joe… Izzy… Cody

**YOLEI**: están todos bien?

**JOE**: si estamos bien

**MIMI**: hola chicos

**IZZY**: ¡Mimi¡

**CODY**: Mimi que bueno que ya estas con nosotros

**MIMI**: hablaremos después, primero acabemos con ese calamar

**TODOS: ¡Si¡**

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**AQUILAMON: ¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES LASTIMAN A MARINEDEVIMON, PERO USA SUS TENTACULOS PARA QUITARSELOS DE ENCIMA**

**SORA**: ¡Garudamon¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Aquilamon¡

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**EL GOLPE HACE RETROCEDER AL DIGIMON OSCURO**

**IZZY**: ¡eso es¡

**JOE**: ¡acábalo Zudomon¡

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**EL ATAQUE DERRIBA A MARINEDEVIMON Y LO HACE CAER AL MAR**

**CODY**: si lo hicimos

**MIMI**: de verdad ganamos?

**YOLEI**: así parece

**MARINEDEVIMON VUELVE APARECER**

**JOE**: pero cómo?... si le dimos directo

**IZZY**: hmmm

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**IZZY**: ya entiendo… este Digimon no es ordinario

**SORA**: de que hablas?

**IZZY**: recuerdan cuando MetalGreymon ataco a Lilithmon

**MIMI**: si lo recuerdo

**IZZY**: está sucediendo lo mismo, este Digimon tiene los mismos poderes de Lilithmon y en vez de esquivarlo, recibe directamente ya que su habilidad de regenerarse recompensa su baja velocidad

**CODY**: entonces

**IZZY**: solo tenemos una oportunidad

**MARINEDEVIMON LANZA UN FUEGO NEGRO DE SU BOCA, TODOS LOS DIGIMONS LO ESQUIVAN**

**CODY**: ¡maldición¡ la última vez fue Shakkoumon quien derrotó a Marinedevimon, si tan solo Tk estuviera aquí

**POR SU PARTE TK SEGUIA INCONCIENTE EN LA PEQUEÑA ISLA, PERO DENTRO DE SU MENTE ESTABA SOÑANDO UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL QUE EL HABIA OLVIDADO**

**TK**: huh que paso, en dónde estoy?

**TK SE ENCONTRABA EN EL DESIERTO DE NOCHE**

**TK**: acaso es un sueño?

**EL JOVEN CAMINABA POR EL DESIERTO Y LOGRA VER FUEGO A LO LEJOS**

**TK**: huh?

**TK LOGRA VER A SUS AMIGOS ACAMPANDO**

**TK**_: _ya recuerdo…si …esto fue hace cuatro años cuando luchábamos contra los Dark Master, fue una noche, ese día lo recuerdo muy bien… Matt había derrotado a Puppetmon y se separó de nosotros… yo no podía entenderlo y quise buscar una manera de comprender que era lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza, hasta que ella me dio ánimo para seguir adelante…

**TK SE ACERCA A LOS ELEGIDOS QUE ESTABAN ACAMPANDO EN EL DESIERTO**

**TAI**: cielos esta noche está haciendo mucho frio

**SORA**: así son las noches en los desiertos del Digimundo

**IZZY**: mañana debemos buscar la siguiente zona

**TAI**: si es verdad tenemos que darnos prisa en derrotar a Machinedramon y a Piedmon

**DE PRONTO EL PEQUEÑO TK LE HABLA A TAI**

**TK**: oye Tai…

**TAI**: dime Tk…

**TK**: tú crees que mi hermano se volverá a reunir con nosotros?

**TAI**: …bueno…eso no lo sé

**EL PEQUEÑO TK ESTABA TRISTE Y LA PEQUEÑA KARI LO MIRABA**

**SORA**: no te pongas triste Tk… ya verás que todo estará bien

**IZZY**: bueno… ya es muy tarde será mejor irnos a dormir

**TAI**: yo haré la guardia…

**SORA**: déjame a mi Tai… tu descansa

**TAI**: estas segura?

**KARI:** (bostezo) estoy cansada…

**TAI**: bueno está bien, que descansen…

**TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR, PERO UN RATO DESPUES, EL PEQUEÑO TK SE LEVANTA Y SE ALEJA DE LOS DEMAS**

**TK**: a dónde va?

**EL JOVEN SIGUE AL PEQUEÑO NIÑO RUBIO QUE SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO SOBRE UNA GRAN ROCA**

**TK**: hermano… en donde estarás?

**APARECE KARI DETRÁS DE TK**

**KARI**: que pasa Tk?

**TK**: huh? Kari…

**KARI**: no puedes dormir?

**TK**: pues no…

**KARI**: yo tampoco…

**TK**: pero tu dijiste que estabas cansada

**KARI**: lo hice para poder estar juntos y charlar

**TK (SONROJADO)**: oh…

**KARI**: tu estas así por Matt verdad?

**TK**: si… desde que nuestros padres se separaron, jamás lo había visto con esa actitud

**KARI TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: ya verás que todo se resolverá

**TK**: tú lo crees?

**KARI**: por supuesto… además no estás solo, tienes a los demás y a los digimons y también me tienes a mí

**TK**:… gracias Kari ya me siento mejor

**KARI LE SONRIE A TK**

**TK**: sabes… desde que llegué al digimundo me hecho más fuerte, antes no podía hacer nada por mí mismo y solo quería que mi hermano estuviera conmigo

**EL JOVEN TK ESCUCHABA LA CONVERSACION**

**TK**: y todo esto pasó cuando Patamon digievoluciono a Angemon y pudo vencer a Devimon

**KARI**: Devimon?

**TK**: es cierto… que nadie te ha contado eso? Ven…

**TK Y KARI SE RECUESTAN EN LA GRAN ROCA**

**KARI**: dime Tk quien es Devimon?

**TK**: pues fue un malvado que nos atacó en la isla File, recuerdo que esa vez todos lucharon para derrotarlo pero nadie pudo con él

**KARI**: y que pasó después?

**TK**: bueno, Patamon no podía digievolucionar, y cuando yo estaba en peligro el digivice brillo y Angemon apareció

**KARI**: y que más?

**TK**: Angemon derrotó a Devimon sacrificando su vida

**KARI**: oh

**TK**: desde ese día no he vuelto a ser el mismo y sentí mucha tristeza cuando eso pasó

**KARI**: no lo sabía

**TK**: es por eso que no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, quiero ser más fuerte para poder proteger a los demás

**KARI**: ya eres muy fuerte

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eres muy valiente

**TK (SONROJADO)**: tú lo crees?

**KARI**: si jajaja

**TK**: jajaja

**KARI**: Tk quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos por siempre

**TK**: lo dices enserio?

**KARI**: si… tu eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te separes de mí

**TK**: no lo haré, además te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase

**KARI**: gracias…

**TK**: quieres que te cuente más historias de mis aventuras?

**KARI**: si… mi hermano aun no me ha contado nada

**TK**: bien pues… por donde empezamos

**LOS DOS NIÑOS SE QUEDARON HABLANDO POR HORAS ACERCA DE LAS AVENTURAS EN EL DIGIMUNDO, EL JOVEN TK SENTIA ALGO PERO NO SABIA QUE ERA**

**TK**: bueno creo que esas son todas huh?

**KARI ESTABA DORMIDA EN EL BRAZO DE TK**

**TK**: te dormiste?

**TK MIRABA A KARI **

**TK(MENTE)**: tengo que reconocer que Kari es muy bonita

**KARI**: hmmm

**TK**: estas despierta?

**KARI**: creo que me quedé dormida

**TK**: ven regresemos con los demás

**KARI**: si…

**TK TOMA DE LA MANO A KARI PERO SE DA CUENTA DE ALGO**

**TK**: oye Kari que te sucede? Parece que tuvieras fiebre

**KARI**: no es nada

**KARI EMPIEZA A TOSER**

**TK**: estas bien?

**KARI**: si… estoy bien, parece que son secuelas de un resfriado que tuve hace poco

**TK**: oh… ya veo

**KARI**: pero no importa… regresemos

**LOS DOS NIÑOS REGRESAN AL CAMPAMENTO, EL JOVEN TK LOS MIRABA ALEJARSE, DE PRONTO UNA VOZ LO DESPIERTA**

**PATAMON**: Tk… Tk… despierta

**TK EMPIEZA A ABRIR SUS OJOS**

**TK**: Patamon? En dónde estoy?

**PATAMON**: no lo recuerdas caímos al mar

**TK**: Ahh si ya lo recuerdo, pero ya perdimos el camino

**PATAMON**: yo no creo eso

**TK**: de que hablas?

**PATAMON**: mira

**LA PEQUEÑA ISLA SE HA ESTADO MOVIENDO **

**TK**: espera quiere decir que…

**PATAMON**: si… el castillo está muy cerca

**TK**: pues no tenemos tiempo que perder ¡ugh¡

**PATAMON**: Tk que te ocurre?

**TK**: no es nada…

**LA ISLA LOS EMPIEZA A LLEVAR A SU DESTINO, MIENTRAS WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON CONTINUABAN SU LUCHA**

**TAI**: rayos es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba

**DE PRONTO WARGREYMON SALE DEL AGUA LENTAMENTE**

**TAI**: ¡Wargreymon estas bien¡

**WARGREYMON**: sí, estoy bien

**TAI**: ¡ten cuidado¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON: ¡TORNADO NEGRO¡**

**WARGREYMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON PATEA EL TERRA FORCE MANDANDOLO MUY LEJOS Y OCACIONANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**TAI**: ¡no puedo creerlo¡

**WARGREYMON**: esto no va a ser sencillo

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD, PERO WARGREYMON LO RECIBE CON UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, BLACKWARGREYMON LE CONTESTA DE LA MISMA FORMA, UNA Y OTRA VEZ LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE GOLPEABAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**TAI**: vamos amigo tu puedes

**BLACKWARGREYMON Y WARGREYMON SE GOLPEAN AL MISMO TIEMPO, SEPARANDOSE **

**WARGREYMON**: tendré que ser más directo **¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON: ¡FUERZA GIA¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES PROVOCAN UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN EL CIELO**

**TAI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**EN EL CASTILLO TODOS SE QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LA BATALLA**

**LILITHMON**: cuanto poder

**BLACKGATOMON**: esta son las batallas que me gustan

**KARI**: ten cuidado Tai

**EN ESE MOMENTO LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS LUCHABAN PARA DERROTAR A MARINEDEVIMON**

**IZZY**: bien amigos, ya saben el plan

**SORA**: ¡hagámoslo¡

**MIMI**: ¡Lilimon distráelo¡

**LILIMON**: eso será fácil **¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA EN LOS OJOS**

**IZZY**: esto es perfecto, ataca MegaKabuterimon

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**MARINEDEVIMON RECIBE MUCHO DAÑO**

**IZZY**: Cody es tu turno

**CODY**: Ankylomon hazlo caer

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**MARINEDEVIMON CAE DE ESPALDA**

**IZZY**: ¡Yolei y Sora rápido¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Aquilamon¡

**SORA**: ¡Garudamon¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**IZZY**: remátalo Joe

**JOE**: bien ¡Zudomon¡

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO BOOMERANG¡**

**MARINE DEVIMON ES DESTRUIDO**

**MIMI**: a eso se le llama trabajo en equipo

**IZZY**: ¡lo logramos¡

**SORA**: ¡ufff lo vencimos¡

**YOLEI**: qué alivio

**CODY**: ¡esperen aún no se termina¡

**JOE**: qué?

**MARINEDEVIMON SE EMPIEZA A REGENERAR**

**MIMI**: ¡que¡ no puede ser

**SORA**: ¡rápido¡ debemos terminar con el antes de que regrese a la normalidad

**IZZY**: todos unan sus poderes

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLOR¡**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**ANKYLOMON: ¡PRESION DE MEGATONES¡**

**TODOS LOS ATAQUE SE UNEN Y FINALMENTE MARINEDEVIMON ES DERROTADO**

**CODY**: esta vez sí acabamos con el

**MIMI**: que descanso

**TODOS LOS DIGIMONS VUELVEN A LA NORMALIDAD, EN ESE MOMENTO LILITHMON Y KARI VEIAN EL ESPEJO**

**LILITHMON**: como pudo suceder esto, se supone que es un Digimon revivido por el digiegg de la oscuridad, no puede ser derrotado

**KARI(MENTE)**: bien hecho chicos

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡bah¡ no sé porque te molestas madre, sabes que Marinedevimon es un debilucho

**LILITHMON**: lo que no entiendo es como esos digimons pueden digievolucionar en el Mar oscuro? se supone que eso es imposible en este lugar

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre, eso no debería importar

**LILITHMON**: bueno princesa… veo que tuvieron suerte, pero veamos que sucede en otra batalla

**LILITHMON CAMBIA DE ESPEJO Y APARECEN MATT Y METALGARURUMON**

**KARI**: ten cuidado Matt

**EN ESE MOMENTO MATT PONIA A PRUEBA SU PLAN PARA DERROTAR A SKULLSATAMON**

**MATT**: vamos amigo tu puedes

**METALGARURUMON**: bien aquí voy

**SKULLSATAMON SE ACERCA PARA ATACAR **

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO DE CLAVO¡**

**METALGARURUMON VUELA Y LO ESQUIVA**

**MATT**: muy bien está funcionando

**METALGARURUMON**: Matt cúbrete **¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**CIENTOS DE MISILES CAEN SOBRE LA ISLA TRANSFORMANDOLA EN UNA ROCA DE HIELO GIGANTE, PERO EL MALVADO DIGIMON APARECE POR DETRÁS GOLPEANDOLO Y MANDANDOLO A LA ISLA DE HIELO**

**SKULLSATAMON: ¡HUESO MARTILLO¡**

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**LA CAIDA PROVOCA UNA NUBE DE POLVO DE HIELO, EL DIGIMON DEMONIO NO PUEDE VER NADA**

**METALGARURUMON**: ahora es mi oportunidad **¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**EL ATAQUE VUELVE A CONGELAR AL DIGIMON MALIGNO, PERO CUANDO TRATA DE LIBERARSE**

**METALGARURUMON**: esta vez no te liberarás, hasta nunca **¡BOMBA CONGELANTE¡**

**LA BOMBA ATRAVIESA A SKULLSATAMON EXPLOTANDO JUNTO CON TODA LA ISLA DE HIELO**

**METALGARURUMON**: lo hice, lo derroté **(METALGARURUMON VUELVE A SER GABUMON) **

**GABUMON**: Matt en dónde estás?

**MATT**: por… aquí

**GABUMON**: viste eso acabé con el… eh?

**MATT ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE PALIDO POR EL FRIO**

**MATT**: bien… hecho…te…felicito

**GABUMON**: no Matt

**MATT**: ya no… te preocupes

**GABUMON**: pero…que fue lo que te sucedió?

**MATT**: cuando usaste… tus misiles para… congelar la isla… todo el… ambiente se… puso frio y… no pude… huir a ninguna parte

**GABUMON**: Matt no te mueras

**MATT**: jeje…no puedo… moverme

**GABUMON**: yo me quedaré contigo

**MATT**: gracias… tú debes… estar muy golpeado… verdad

**GABUMON**: eso no importa…debemos esperar ayuda de los demás

**MATT(MENTE)**: Tk el resto queda en tus manos

**MATT PIERDE EL CONOCIMIENTO POR LA HIPOTERMIA**

**GABUMON**: Matt?... ¡Matt¡

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO, LILITHMON ESTABA ALGO MOLESTA**

**LILITHMON**: pero como pudo derrotar a SkullSatamon

**BLACKGATOMON**: ya no te molestes madre, alégrate de que ese elegido ya se murió y no podrá seguir avanzando jajaja

**KARI**: Matt…

**LILITHMON**: lo ve princesa, sus amigos no podrán llegar hasta aquí

**KARI**: … eso aún no lo podemos asegurar

**BLACKGATOMON**: todavía crees en ellos?

**KARI**: si…

**LILITHMON**: bueno… así es más divertido, además aún están muy lejos de aquí… aún falta mucho tiempo

**KARI(MENTE)**: chicos tengan cuidado

**DE PRONTO DEMON APARECE EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**DEMON**: los niños elegidos no están tan mal

**KARI**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: mi señor

**BLACKGATOMON**: mi señor

**KARI**: Demon

**DEMON**: es bueno que tenga esperanza en sus amigos, pero en este mundo no hay esperanza, la esperanza es algo que no existe

**KARI**: te equivocas… en mi corazón aún hay esperanza

**DEMON**: bueno no quiero discutir eso… necesito que me acompañe

**KARI**: huh?

**DEMON**: Lilithmon, quiero que elimines a los niños elegidos cuanto antes

**LILITHMON**: si mi señor

**KARI Y DEMON SALIERON DE LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**LILITHMON**: hmmm

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre… estas bien?

**LILITHMON**: parece ser que ha llegado el momento

**DEMON GUIA A KARI HACIA LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG**

**DEMON**: princesa quiero que entre ahí y levante el digiegg de la oscuridad

**KARI**: pero…

**DEMON**: vamos… hágalo

**KARI**: está bien… pero me volverá a lastimar como la vez anterior?

**DEMON**: de eso no estoy seguro

**KARI ENTRA TEMEROSAMENTE A LA RECAMARA Y EMPIEZA A BAJAR POR LAS ESCALERAS**

**KARI**: puedo sentir esa gran energía maligna

**KARI CAMINABA POR ESA GRAN HABITACION BLANCA, LO UNICO QUE SE ESCUCHABA ERAN LOS PASOS DE LA JOVEN SOBRE EL AGUA, HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SE PONE FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: te estaba esperando

**KARI**: ….

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje

**KARI**: escúchame, tu solo quieres utilizarme para tus planes de destrucción, es por eso que no pienso levantarte

**DIGIEGG**: no importa… si no me levantas, con solo absorber un poco de tu luz me vasta

**KARI**: no te perdonaré que hayas eliminado la vida en el Digimundo

**DIGIEGG**: tienes el corazón puro, como el de Kira, pero es inútil que intentes resistirte

**EL DIGIEGG EMANA UNA ENERGIA MUY PODEROSA**

**KARI**: ¡eh ¡

**DIGIEGG**: dame de tu luz

**KARI**: ¡aléjate de mí¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y HACE RETROCEDER LOS PODERES DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: pero como, acaso has aprendido a usar los poderes de la princesa que se encuentran ocultos dentro de ti

**KARI**: debo alejar la oscuridad

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje… yo soy más listo que tu

**EL DIGIEGG LANZA UNA ESFERA NEGRA QUE ATRAPA A KARI**

**KARI**: ¡pero qué es esto¡

**KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR**

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje que tonta… ahora me darás de tu luz

**LA ENERGIA EN FORMA DE LATIGO APARECE Y EMPIEZA A ASFIXIAR A KARI**

**DIGIEGG**: esta vez absorberé más poder, así será más divertido

**KARI**: nooooo

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: Tk ayúdame por favor

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK QUE PERMANECIA EN LA ISLA SIENTE ALGO**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**PATAMON**: que pasa?

**TK**: algo malo le está pasando a Kari

**PATAMON**: estas seguro?

**TK**: sentí como me llamaba

**PATAMON**: pronto llegaremos

**TK**: Kari resiste yo te voy a salvar

**EN ESE MOMENTO, EL PODER DE LA LUZ ES ABSORBIDO POR EL DIGIEGG, KARI ES LANZADA MUY LEJOS**

**DIGIEGG**: eres una princesa muy útil, sólo que aún no me he recuperado por completo, pero supongo que esto es suficiente

**KARI SE HACE MUY PALIDA**

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje debería matarte, pero no lo haré, la luz que tú tienes es muy poderosa

**KARI**: me… duele todo… el cuerpo

**DIGIEGG**: lo primero que haré será neutralizar el campo de energía que rodea esta recámara, así mis poderes no podrán ser suprimidos

**EL DIGIEGG HACE DESAPARECER EL CAMPO DE ENERGIA, DEMON SE SORPRENDE**

**DEMON**: que habrá ocurrido? La energía que rodeaba la recámara ha desaparecido

**EL DIGIEGG USA SU LATIGO Y TOMA A KARI POR UNA PIERNA Y LA LEVANTA, EL MALVADO DIGIEGG LA PONE DE CABEZA**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja… la princesa de la luz, solo el nombre te queda bien

**KARI**: eres… un… malvado

**DIGIEGG**: yo… malvado? Te equivocas soy casi un dios, tu y yo somos las dos caras de una moneda

**KARI**: ahora… que piensas… destruir

**DIGIEGG**: a pesar de que encuentras en ese estado puedes seguir hablando, bien pues que podemos hacer?

**DEMON**: suéltela por favor

**DEMON APARECE EN LA RECAMARA**

**DIGIEGG**: tú… eres Demon

**DEMON**: por favor suelte a la princesa

**DIGIEGG**: como quieras

**EL DIGIEGG SUELTA A KARI Y ELLA CAE SOBRE EL AGUA GOLPEANDOSE MUY FUERTE**

**DIGIEGG**: será mejor que te la lleves, si es que quieres que siga con vida

**DEMON**: …..

**DIGIEGG**: además hay algo que tengo que hacer

**DEMON**: y que es?

**DIGIEGG**: hace rato me llamo la atención algo muy interesante

**DEMON**: de que habla?

**DIGIEGG**: es mejor que te lo muestre

**DEMON TOMA A KARI EN BRAZOS, MIENTRAS EL DIGIEGG HACE DESPEJAR EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA APARECE **

**DEMON**: pero… esa es la Tierra

**DIGIEGG**: así es… el mundo de los humanos

**DEMON**: mi objetivo es conquistar ese mundo

**DIGIEGG**: jeje… pues yo quiero destruirlo

**DEMON**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: puedo sentir la energía de varios digivices a lo largo de todo el planeta, significa que hay cientos de niños elegidos por todo el mundo

**DEMON**: pues lo que dice es verdad, hay cientos de elegidos

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja pues mira este espectáculo de destrucción

**EL DIGIEGG ACUMULA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE ENERGIA OSCURA Y LA DISPARA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**KARI**: de… tente

**DIGIEGG**: es muy tarde para decirme eso

**UNA GRAN COLUMNA DE LUZ SALE DEL CASTILLO Y SE DIREGE HACIA EL CIELO, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS LOGRAN VER ESE RAYO**

**TAI**: pero qué demonios es eso?

**TAI SACA EL D-3 DE KARI Y LE SEÑALA HACIA LA COLUMNA DE LUZ**

**TAI**: Kari no me digas que levantaste el digiegg?

**EN ESE MOMENTO, EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA FORTALEZA**

**MIMI**: bien chicos coman esto, les ayudará a recuperarse

**MIMI LES DA COMIDA A LOS DIGIMONS**

**JOE**: cielos Mimi, fue buena idea que hayas traído comida, así los digimons podrán recuperarse

**MIMI**: cuando leí el correo de Yolei no dude en venir a ayudarlos

**YOLEI**: Mimi en verdad que eres increíble

**IZZY**: deberíamos avanzar y alcanzar a Tai y los demás

**SORA**: tienes razón, debemos ayudarlos

**CODY**: pero cómo? No sabemos en qué dirección se fueron

**JOE**: tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada

**MIMI**: oigan que es eso?

**YOLEI**: que cosa

**MIMI SEÑALA LA COLUMNA DE LUZ QUE SE VEIA A LO LEJOS**

**IZZY**: seguramente deben ser Tai y los demás

**JOE**: bueno vámonos de aquí, tenemos que seguir esa columna

**MIMI**: seguramente Kari se encuentra en ese lugar

**HACKMON**: ya todos nos hemos recuperado

**YOLEI**: bien que no se hable más sigamos adelante

**JOE**: Gomamon digievoluciona en Zudomon y dirígete hacia esa columna que se ve a lo lejos

**GOMAMON**: déjamelo a mí **(GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN IKKAKUMON Y LUEGO A ZUDOMON)**

**JOE**: bien todos suban

**MIMI**: hace tiempo que no subo a la espalda de Zudomon

**CODY**: bien ya estamos listos vámonos

**?: **¡Esperen¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN Y VOLTEAN A VER**

**SORA**: eh? No puede ser

**YOLEI**: ¡increíble¡

**MIMI**: ¡es Gatomon¡

**GATOMON**: amigos llévenme a donde se encuentra Kari

**CODY**: pero como te recuperaste tan rápido?

**GATOMON**: se los diré en el camino, ahora no hay tiempo que perder

**YOLEI**: sube rápido

**GATOMON SUBE A ZUDOMON, IZZY REVISABA SU RELOJ **

**IZZY**: aún tenemos 2 horas con 25 minutos

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE PONEN EN MARCHA Y SE DIRIGEN AL CASTILLO, TK POR SU PARTE SE DA CUENTA DE LA COLUMNA DE LUZ**

**PATAMON**: Tk que es eso?

**TK**: no tengo idea

**PATAMON**: Tk mira el cielo

**TK**: pero si esa es la Tierra

**PATAMON**: que es lo que está pasando?

**TK**: esa energía se dirige hacia la Tierra

**DE PRONTO DESDE EL ESPACIO SE ABRE UNA PUERTA Y LA ENERGIA LANZADA POR EL DIGIEGG SE ACERCABA A LA TIERRA**

**DIGIEGG**: voy a eliminar a todos los elegidos que viven en la Tierra, así nadie podrá interferir en mis planes

**DEMON**: eliminar a los elegidos del mundo es una gran idea

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje hasta nunca niños elegidos

**LA ENERGIA SURCA EL CIELO Y SE DIVIDE EN INCONTABLES RAYOS NEGROS QUE SE DISPERSAN POR TODO EL PLANETA **

**KARI**: no… está haciendo… lo mismo

**LOS RAYOS NEGROS CAEN SOBRE TODAS LAS CIUDADES DEL MUNDO DESTRUYENDOLAS, DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO**

**DIGIEGG**: la luz de los digivices se han extinguido, significa que los he eliminado, ya no hay más niños elegidos jajajaja

**DEMON**: se equivoca, aún quedan los que han invadido el Mar Oscuro

**DIGIEGG**: que dices?

**DEMON**: yo me haré cargo de ellos

**DIGIEGG**: me imagino que quieres mi poder

**DEMON**: usted siempre ha ayudado a los digimons de la oscuridad

**DIGIEGG**: de todos modos no me queda mucho, ten… recibe lo que me queda de energía

**DEMON RECUPERA SUS PODERES**

**DEMON**: ¡lo logré he recuperado mi poder¡

**DIGIEGG**: será mejor que salgas de aquí, ahora que he perdido mi poder, él campo de energía que rodeaba la recámara se restablecerá

**DEMON**: jejeje adiós

**DIGIEGG**: pero te haré una advertencia, el poder que te he dado es temporal, si tratas de deshacerte de la princesa te eliminaré

**EL DIGIEGG VUELVE A SU ESTADO INACTIVO**

**DEMON**: como quiera

**EL DIGIMON MALIGNO SACA A KARI DE LA RECAMARA, LILITHMON LO ESPERABA**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor…

**DEMON**: lleva a la princesa a su habitación

**LILITHMON TOMA A KARI**

**LILITHMON**: pero que fue lo que ocurrió, ella está muy pálida

**DEMON**: está cerca de la muerte, déjala dormir en su habitación así se recuperará

**LILITHMON**: si

**DEMON**: en cuanto a mí, tengo que buscar a un traidor

**LILITHMON**: se refiere a Devimon?

**DEMON**: así es… saldré un momento

**DEMON SE MARCHA Y LILITHMON LLEVA A KARI A SU HABITACION, YA EN ELLA **

**LILITHMON**: princesa…

**KARI**: hmmm Tk

**LILITHMON**: ¡huh¡

**KARI ABRE LOS OJOS Y TRATA DE LEVANTARSE**

**LILITHMON**: no lo haga princesa está muy débil

**KARI**: me… duele la… cabeza y… todo el cuerpo

**LILITHMON**: trate de descansar, además la ropa que trae puesta está muy sucia, no es digno de una princesa

**BLACKGATOMON**: de eso no hay duda

**LILITHMON**: oye tú… trae la caja que se encuentra en el trono

**BLACKGATOMON**: si… madre

**LILITHMON**: si quiere puede tomar un baño

**KARI**: …enserio?

**LILITHMON**: la dejaré sola, pero si necesita algo me llama

**KARI**: si eso haré

**LILITHMON SALE DE LA HABITACION**

**LILITHMON**: no puedo seguir siendo amable con esa niña

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK LLEGA A LOS MUROS DE ROCA A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO**

**TK**: creo que ya llegamos

**PATAMON**: iré a dar un vistazo

**TK**: ten cuidado

**PATAMON SE VA Y TK SE ARRODILLA DE DOLOR**

**TK**: ¡ugh¡ tengo que ser fuerte ya estoy muy cerca

**PATAMON**: Tk…

**TK**: que pasó?

**PATAMON**: el castillo está del otro lado, pero esto muros están bien vigilados

**TK**: bien entonces vamos hacer un plan

**LAS TROPAS ESTABAN RODEANDO TODO EL CASTILLO, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO TK EMPIEZA CON SU ATAQUE**

**TK**: estás listo Patamon?

**PATAMON**: si

**UNA MURALLA ESTABA SIENDO VIGILADA POR UN GRUPO DE CHRYSALIMONS **

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**MUCHOS DIGIMONS SON ELIMINADOS, PERO OTROS SE LANZAN AL ATAQUE**

**ANGEMON**: je… veamos que tienen

**ANGEMON MUY HABILMENTE DERROTA A LOS CHRYSALIMONS, PERO UNO LOGRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A ENFERMON**

**ANGEMON**: oh ¡… al fin aparece alguien que vale la pena

**TK LOGRA TREPAR EL MURO**

**TK**: que está pasando?

**ENFERMON EMPIEZA A ATACAR A ANGEMON, PERO ESTE LOGRA ESQUIVAR SU EMBESTIDA**

**TK**: ¡es Enfermon¡

**ANGEMON**: oye Tk…ahí hay un puente, síguelo y te llevará al interior del castillo

**TK**: está bien

**EL JOVEN SE LANZA Y CAE SOBRE EL PUENTE, A TK LE DA POR VER HACIA ABAJO**

**TK:** pero si es… ese remolino, debo tener cuidado de no caer ahí

**TK LLEGA HASTA LA PUERTA **

**TK**: listo ya puedes venir

**ANGEMON**: de acuerdo **(ANGEMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA A MAGNANGEMON)**

**ENFERMON SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD, MAGNANGEMON SOLO SACA SU ESPADA Y APUNTA HACIA EL FRENTE, LA CABEZA DE ENFERMON SE ENTIERRA EN LA ESPADA Y ES ELIMINADO, UN GRUPO SE SOLDADOS APARECE Y SE ACERCAN A MAGNANGEMON**

**MAGNANGEMON: ¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO¡**

**TODA LA TROPA ES ABSORBIDA **

**TK**: oye genial

**MAGNANGEMON**: je… eso fue fácil

**TK**: vamos no presumas, al menos nadie se dio cuenta

**(MAGNANGEMON REGRESA A SER PATAMON)**

**TK**: vamos busquemos a Kari

**TK Y PATAMON ENTRAN VALIENTEMENTE AL CASTILLO, SERA QUE FINALMENTE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA SE VOLVERAN A ENCONTRAR?, LOS DEMAS ELEGIDOS PODRAN LLEGAR HASTA EL CASTILLO?, COMO TERMINARA LA DEVASTADORA BATALLA ENTRE WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON? AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPISODIO. 13 LA PRINCESA Y EL ANGEL GUARDIAN**

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD HA VUELTO A USAR LOS PODERES DE KARI PARA SEGUIR DESTRUYENDO TODO LO QUE PARA EL ES UNA AMENAZA, IZZY Y LOS DEMAS SE ENCUENTRAN CON GATOMON QUE SE HA RECUPERADO DE UNA MANERA MISTERIOSA, WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON CONTINUAN UNA DEVASTADORA BATALLA Y TK HA PODIDO ENTRAR AL CASTILLO DE DEMON Y SE ACERCA MAS A KARI**

**TAI MIRABA EL CIELO, TODA LA NEBLINA QUE CUBRIA EL LUGAR HA DESAPARECIDO**

**TAI**: esto es impresionante sus poderes son casi iguales

**WARGREYMON Y BLACKWARGREYMON HICIERON CHOCAR SUS ATAQUES MAS PODEROSOS **

**BLACKWARGREYMON: ¡TORNADO NEGRO¡**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡no me ganarás con eso¡

**WARGREYMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE Y SE ACERCA PARA PATEARLO, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE PERCATA Y LO DETIENE**

**TAI**: que debemos hacer?... a pesar de que es un Digimon en nivel mega, no muestra un punto débil

**BLACKWARGREYMON TOMA LA PIERNA DE WARGREYMON Y LO LANZA CONTRA EL MAR**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**TAI**: ¡cuidado¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON: ¡FUERZA GIA¡**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡rayos¡

**WARGREYMON SACA SU ESCUDO Y DESVIA EL ATAQUE OCASIONANDO OTRA EXPLOSION, EL DIGIMON NEGRO NO PUEDE VER A TRAVES DEL HUMO, Y WARGREYMON APARECE CONECTANDOLE UN CABEZAZO A LA MANDIBULA Y DESPUES UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO, PARA FINALMENTE GOLPEARLO CON SU DRAMON KILLER Y ENVIARLO A UNA ISLA VECINA**

**TAI**: eso es, dale su merecido

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO RECIBE EL ATAQUE DIRECTAMENTE HACIENDO EXPLOTAR LA ISLA**

**TAI**: ¡bien lo lograste¡

**WARGREYMON**: aun no cantes victoria Tai

**TAI**: que dices?

**WARGREYMON**: aun puedo sentir su energía maligna, el no será derrotado por algo tan simple

**TAI**: lo dices enserio?... rayos

**TAI MIRA HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA COLUMNA DE LUZ**

**TAI**: esa columna de luz ha desaparecido… Kari… muy pronto iré por ti

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK Y PATAMON ENTRARON AL CASTILLO PARA PODER ENCONTRARSE CON KARI, AHORA ELLOS CAMINAN POR UN LARGO CORREDOR**

**PATAMON**: debemos tener cuidado

**TK**: si lo sé, no sabemos con quién nos podemos encontrar

**PATAMON**: no hay nadie por aquí

**TK**: puede ser una trampa

**PATAMON**: donde crees que este Lilithmon o Demon?

**TK**: eso no es importante, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es sacar a Kari de este castillo

**PATAMON**: está bien

**TK Y PATAMON SUBEN UNAS ESCALERAS Y CRUZAN OTRO CORREDOR**

**PATAMON**: no hay ninguna habitación por aquí

**TK**: no tenemos por qué desesperarnos, vamos hacer todo el silencio posible

**TK LLEGA A LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DE LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**TK**: que es este lugar?

**PATAMON**: mira ahí esta Lilithmon

**EL JOVEN RAPIDAMENTE SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE UN PILAR**

**TK**: ¡sshhh¡

**PATAMON**: no veo a Kari

**TK**: mira alguien viene

**BLACKGATOMON APARECE FRENTE A LILITHMON**

**TK**: ese Digimon se parece a Gatomon

**PATAMON**: si es verdad, solo que este es de color negro

**TK**: escuchemos que dicen

**BLACKGATOMON**: Madre… ya le he entregado el regalo a la princesa tal como usted me ordenó

**LILITHMON**: buen trabajo

**BLACKGATOMON**: en estos momentos ella está muy agotada

**LILITHMON**: el amo Demon no quiere entender, que el digiegg puede dañar a la princesa a largo plazo

**PATAMON**: de que están hablando?

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari

**BLACKGATOMON**: pero de todos modos eso no va a perjudicar a mi hermano verdad?

**LILITHMON**: …no quiero hablar de eso ahora

**BLACKGATOMON**: pero madre…

**LILITHMON**: mejor vigila la habitación de la princesa, no vaya ser que intente escapar de nuevo

**BLACKGATOMON**: como usted ordene… madre

**PATAMON**: que hacemos Tk?

**TK**: tenemos que seguir a ese Gatomon

**PATAMON**: pero Lilithmon está en el camino, tendremos problemas

**DERREPENTE LILITHMON SE MARCHA**

**TK**: esto es perfecto, vamos

**TK CRUZA LA SALA DEL TRONO Y EMPIEZA A SEGUIR A BLACKGATOMON**

**PATAMON**: Tk mira… está subiendo esas escaleras

**TK**: bien… no lo pierdas de vista

**BLACKGATOMON LLEGA HASTA UNA RECAMARA Y ENTRA**

**PATAMON**: será ahí?

**TK**: bien… este es el plan, quiero que te encargues de él, yo saco a Kari y después nos vamos de aquí

**PATAMON**: de acuerdo

**TK MIRA DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA PERO NO ES LO QUE BUSCAN**

**TK**: ¡qué diablos¡

**PATAMON**: que está haciendo?

**BLACKGATOMON ESTABA CONTEMPLANDO UN CONTENEDOR CON UN DIGIHUEVO GRIS CON MANCHAS NEGRAS, TENIA UN DIGIVICE Y UN EMBLEMA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: hermano…

**PATAMON**: dijo hermano?

**TK**: …

**BLACKGATOMON**: me gustaría mucho verte nacer y crecer con los poderes de la oscuridad, pero según nuestra madre tardarás más de 15 años en incubarte

**TK**: vámonos…

**PATAMON**: qué?

**TK**: no podemos perder el tiempo, busquemos a Kari y larguémonos de aquí

**PATAMON**: bueno está bien

**TK Y PATAMON SE MARCHAN A BUSCAR A LA JOVEN, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SALIA DE TOMARSE UN BAÑO Y ENCUENTRA ENCIMA DE SU CAMA UNA CAJA BLANCA**

**KARI**: huh que es esto?

**LA JOVEN ABRE LA CAJA Y ENCUENTRA UN HERMOSO VESTIDO BLANCO CON ALGUNOS VIVOS ROSAS, UN LISTON PARA ADORNAR EL CABELLO Y TAMBIEN USARLO COMO CINTURON**

**KARI**: que hermoso vestido, quien me lo habrá dado?

**LA JOVEN LEE UNA NOTA QUE VENIA EN LA CAJA**

"_Para la hermosa princesa de la luz"_

**KARI**: qué lindo me lo probaré

**KARI SE PONE EL VESTIDO Y LE QUEDABA COMO ANILLO AL DEDO**

**KARI**: je… me veo muy bien, pero me siento muy débil, quiero descansar

**LA JOVEN CASTAÑA SE RECUESTA EN SU CAMA Y SE QUEDA DORMIDA, TK POR SU PARTE CONTINUABA CAMINANDO POR LOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO**

**TK**: tengo el presentimiento de que Kari está por aquí

**PATAMON**: lo dices enserio?

**TK**: si

**TK ENCUENTRA UNA ESCALERA**

**PATAMON**: subimos?

**TK**: si, vamos a ver que encontramos

**EL JOVEN SE PUSO A REVISAR CADA HABITACION PERO SIN ÉXITO**

**PATAMON**: podría estar en cualquier parte

**TK**: mira

**EL JOVEN ENCUENTRA OTRA ESCALERA**

**TK**: es por aquí

**PATAMON**: estas seguro? Podríamos perdernos

**TK**: bueno… trata de recordar el camino de regreso

**PATAMON**: bueno

**PATAMON VOLTEA A VER EL CAMINO, PERO SE DA CUENTA QUE TK VA DEJANDO UN RASTRO DE SANGRE**

**PATAMON**: oye Tk?

**TK**: es aquí

**PATAMON**: qué?

**TK SE COLOCA FRENTE A UNA PUERTA PLATEADA CON ADORNOS DE ORO**

**TK**: esta es la habitación

**PATAMON**: como lo sabes?

**TK**: no lo sé

**TK PONE SU MANO SOBRE EL MANGO DE LA PUERTA, PERO NO SE ATREVE A ABRIRLA**

**PATAMON**: que sucede?

**TK**: no, no es nada

**TK ABRE LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE, UN LEVE BRILLO SALIA DE LA HABITACION, Y ENTRA SILENCIOSAMENTE, MIRO A SU ALREDEDOR Y OBSERVO UNA CAMA MUY BLANCA CON ALGUIEN QUE PARECIA UN ANGEL DURMIENDO PACIFICAMENTE**

**PATAMON**: huh es Kari

**TK**: ….

**PATAMON**: lo logramos Tk

**TK**: ….

**EL JOVEN SE ACERCA POCO A POCO HASTA LLEGAR AL PIE DE LA CAMA**

**TK(MENTE)**: que hermoso ángel

**TK TRATO DE DESPERTARLA PERO ALGO SE LO IMPEDIA**

**PATAMON**: que sucede?

**TK**: no lo sé

**TK SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE REGRESA**

**PATAMON**: oye que estás haciendo?

**TK**: estuve pensándolo todo el camino hasta aquí

**PATAMON**: eh?

**TK**: de que me sirve salvarla, si nuestra amistad no volverá a ser la misma

**PATAMON**: pero Tk

**TK**: yo no estoy haciendo esto… por los demás, ni por que sea un niño elegido, yo solo quería.., que Kari... ¡ugh¡

**EL JOVEN RUBIO TIENE UN FUERTE DOLOR Y SE TOCA EL ESTOMAGO, TK MIRA SU MANO Y TENIA SANGRE**

**TK**: …que debo hacer?

**KARI ESCUCHA UNA VOZ Y ABRE SUS OJOS**

**KARI(MENTE)**: esa voz…

**LA JOVEN SE LEVANTA POCO A POCO Y LOGRA VER A UN JOVEN RUBIO DE ESPALDA Y COMO SI LO LLAMARAN TK VOLTEA A VER A KARI, LOS OJOS RUBIES Y AZULES CHOCARON **

**KARI**: …

**TK**: …

**EL SILENCIO SE HIZO PRESENTE, FINALMENTE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA SE VOLVIERON A ENCONTRAR, PERO NO HABIA PALABRAS**

**TK**: …

**KARI**: …T…k eres tú?

**KARI SE LEVANTA LENTAMENTE Y TEMEROSAMENTE SE ACERCA AL JOVEN RUBIO **

**TK**: Kari…

**KARI**: viniste…

**TK**: si…

**KARI SE LE SALEN LAS LAGRIMAS Y SE ABALANZA A ABRAZAR A TK**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡Tk¡

**TK SE SORPRENDE Y TEMEROSAMENTE PONE SU MANO EN LA CINTURA DE KARI Y LA OTRA EN EL CABELLO CASTAÑO DE LA JOVEN Y RESPONDE EL ABRAZO**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: creí que no te volvería a ver

**TK**: Kari… yo…

**KARI LEVANTA LA MIRADA HACIA TK, LOS DOS JOVENES NO PODIAN DEJAR DE MIRARSE**

**KARI**: Tk que te pasó?

**TK**: eh?

**KARI**: estas herido

**TK SE SEPARA **

**TK**: vamos tengo que sacarte de aquí

**KARI**: espera no estás bien

**TK**: no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, solo que… ¡ugh¡

**TK SIENTE MAREADO Y SE ARRODILLA**

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk¡

**TK**: escúchame Patamon digievoluciona y llévate a Kari

**KARI**: pero que estás diciendo?

**TK**: solo… hazlo

**KARI**: estas muy pálido

**TK TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO NO PUEDE**

**PATAMON**: Tk has perdido mucha sangre

**TK**: tonterías…

**KARI**: dime Patamon que fue lo que ocurrió

**PATAMON LE CUENTA A KARI TODO LO QUE PASARON PARA LLEGAR HASTA AHÍ**

**KARI**: Tk has sufrido mucho por mi culpa

**TK**: Kari… yo….

**TK PIERDE EL CONOCIMIENTO, PERO KARI LO ARRIMA A SU PECHO**

**KARI**: Tk….

**KARI LO LLEVA A LA CAMA PARA QUE DESCANSE, LE QUITA LA CAMISETA, LA JOVEN SE SACA SU PAÑOLETA, LO MOJA Y EMPIEZA A CURAR A TK**

**PATAMON**: se pondrá bien?

**KARI**: si… él se pondrá bien, yo cuidaré de el

**MIENTRAS TANTO EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS SEGUIA SU CAMINO ENCIMA DE ZUDOMON**

**JOE**: oigan la columna de luz desapareció

**IZZY**: no te preocupes, ya calculé cual es la ruta que debemos seguir

**GATOMON**: bien…

**YOLEI**: bueno Gatomon cuéntanos cómo fue que te recuperaste

**GATOMON**: bueno les contaré….

**POV DE GATOMON**

_DESPUES DE QUE TAI Y AGUMON SALIERAN DE LA CASA YO QUEDE PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO, PERO TUVE UN SUEÑO EN DONDE YO ME ENCONTRABA EN EL DIGIMUNDO_

**GATOMON CAMINABA POR EL BOSQUE**

**GATOMON**: este lugar creo que lo he visto antes

_RECUERDO QUE SEGUI CAMINANDO HASTA QUE LLEGUE A UN GRAN LAGO Y VI UNA FOGATA MUY CERCA DE AHI, ME ACERQUE Y ME LLEVE UNA GRAN SORPRESA_

**?**: Ha pasado mucho tiempo

**GATOMON**: ¡Wizardmon¡

**WIZARDMON**: cómo has estado?

**GATOMON**: bueno yo estoy muy bien, pero…

**WIZARDMON**: Gatomon… este es un sueño… en realidad quedaste muy lastimado por el ataque de Lilithmon

**GATOMON**: espera… tu viste todo lo que paso?

**WIZARDMON**: si… yo siempre estoy a tu lado aunque no me veas

**GATOMON**: entonces sabes lo de Kari?

**WIZARDMON**: claro que si

**GATOMON**: no puedo hacer nada por ella en estos momentos

**WIZARDMON**: te equivocas… tu eres su Digimon tienes que ponerte de pie e ir a rescatarla

**GATOMON**: Wizardmon…

**WIZARDMON**: Kari es la princesa de la luz tienes que salvarla

**GATOMON**: princesa de la luz?

**WIZARDMON**: así es… la princesa es un personaje legendario que lucho contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad en la guerra antigua, ahora esa princesa ha nacido dentro de Kari

**GATOMON**: vaya… eso explica muchas cosas

**WIZARDMON**: también explica el por qué Myotismon buscaba al octavo niño… lo recuerdas?

**GATOMON**: si lo recuerdo

**WIZARDMON**: Myotismon tenía en su poder el emblema de la luz, el sabia acerca de la princesa y se llenó de un miedo terrible al imaginarse la resurrección de aquella leyenda, es por eso que la buscaba para destruirla

**GATOMON**: Kari…

**WIZARDMON**: vamos Gatomon tienes que ir por Kari

**GATOMON**: si eso hare… nos vemos Wizardmon

**WIZARDMON**: espera un momento

**GATOMON**: eh?

**WIZARDMON**: recibe esto

**WIZARDMON LE LANZA UNA PIEDRA BRILLANTE**

**GATOMON**: esto es…

**WIZARDMON**: la piedra de la vida… con eso podrás reponerte

**GATOMON**: gracias amigo

**WIZARDMON Y GATOMON SE ABRAZAN**

**WIZARDMON**: tienes que irte Kari te necesita

**GATOMON**: si adiós

**WIZARDMON**: una cosa más… Kari puede sufrir un cambio radical

**GATOMON**: de que hablas?

**WIZARDMON**: si Kari se deja llevar por emociones como el odio y la ira, podría estar expulsando su verdadera forma, debes impedirlo

**GATOMON**: está bien gracias Wizardmon

**LA PIEDRA EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y GATOMON DESPIERTA**

_RECUERDO QUE CUANDO DESPERTE YA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE CURADO, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO, PERO RECORDE LAS PALABRAS DE WIZARDMON Y SALI POR LA VENTANA, CORRI HASTA LA PLAYA Y ENCONTRE LA PUERTA QUE USTEDES ABRIERON Y PUDE ENTRAR_

_**(Fin de la historia)**_

**CODY**: así que eso paso

**YOLEI**: y cómo fue que nos encontraste?

**GATOMON**: vi sus huellas en la arena y las seguí

**JOE**: genial

**ZUDOMON**: oigan miren todos… un glaciar

**TODOS**: eh?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRARON LA GRAN ROCA DE HIELO**

**YOLEI**: como puede haber algo así en este lugar?

**IZZY**: es una gran pregunta

**SORA**: esperen un momento… miren

**MIMI**: qué pasa?

**TODOS VEN A GABUMON PIDIENDO AYUDA**

**GABUMON**: ¡oigan por aquí¡

**SORA**: ¡es Gabumon¡

**JOE**: Zudomon dirígete a esa isla rápido

**EL GRUPO ENTERO SE BAJA DE ZUDOMON**

**GABUMON**: vengan chicos Matt está muy mal

**SORA**: qué?

**LOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN CON MATT**

**SORA**: Matt resiste por favor

**JOE**: que fue lo que ocurrió?

**GABUMON**: estábamos peleando contra una copia creada por Lilithmon, pero cuando le ganamos Matt quedo congelado

**JOE EMPIEZA A REVISAR A MATT**

**JOE**: no se preocupen él está bien, solo necesito algo para abrigarlo

**MIMI**: yo tengo algo

**YOLEI**: de verdad trajiste algo?

**MIMI SACA UN ABRIGO**

**JOE**: bien eso servirá

**IZZY**: no entiendo para que trajiste un abrigo?

**MIMI**: lo que sucede es que la puerta hacia los Estados Unidos está cerca de una montaña nevada y ahí hace mucho frio así que empaque un abrigo por si las dudas

**JOE**: pues fue de gran utilidad

**SORA**: gracias Mimi

**MIMI**: oh vamos jajaja

**IZZY**: y que haremos ahora?

**YOLEI**: no podemos quedarnos aquí

**SORA**: llevemos a Matt con nosotros y sigamos avanzando

**JOE**: si hagamos eso

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CASTILLO, KARI CUIDABA DE TK**

**KARI**: Patamon…

**PATAMON**: dime

**KARI**: como esta Gatomon?

**PATAMON**: pues…

**KARI**: dime la verdad por favor

**PATAMON**: bueno… la verdad es… que esta en tu casa recuperándose de sus heridas

**KARI**: ya veo

**PATAMON**: Kari…

**KARI**: ….

**PATAMON**: porque engañaste a Tk de esa forma?

**KARI**: …. No lo sé, yo solo… quería que Tk no vuelva a arriesgarse más por mí… pero eso también fue un error, estoy tan arrepentida

**PATAMON**: Tk quedo muy mal después de todo lo que pasó

**KARI**: … Tk

**KARI EMPIEZA A ACARICIAR EL CABELLO DE TK, EN ESE MOMENTO WARGREYMON ESTABA ESPERANDO A BLACKWARGREYMON**

**TAI**: en donde esta?

**WARGREYMON**: yo sé que él está ahí

**DE PRONTO APARECE BLACKWARGREYMON LENTAMENTE**

**TAI**: cielos… acaso es inmortal?

**WARGREYMON SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y AMBOS DIGIMONS SE GOLPEAN CON SUS DRAMON KILLERS A GRAN VELOCIDAD, LUEGO BLACKWARGREYMON GOLPEA A WARGREYMON ALEJANDOLO**

**WARGREYMON**: rayos

**EL DIGIMON NEGRO APROVECHA Y TOMA A WARGREYMON DEL CUELLO Y AMBOS EMPIEZAN A CAER SOBRE OTRA ISLA, BLACKWARGREYMON EMPIEZA A ARRASTRAR POR TODO EL LUGAR A WARGREYMON HACIENDOLO GOLPEAR CON TODO LO QUE VE**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**TAI**: que está pasando?

**BLACKWARGREYMON SIGUE ARRASTRANDO AL DIGIMON ELEGIDO HASTA LLEGAR AL MAR, LUEGO LO SUELTA Y LO TOMA DE LAS PIERNAS PARA MANDARLO HASTA LA ISLA DONDE ESTA TAI**

**TAI**: ¡cuidado¡

**POR LA GRAN FUERZA WARGREYMON QUEDA INCRUSTADO EN UNA PARED DE ROCA**

**TAI**: ¡Wargreymon estas bien¡

**WARGREYMON**: tiene una fuerza increíble

**BLACKWARGREYMON APARECE GOLPEANDO EN EL ESTOMAGO A WARGREYMON**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡uugghh¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE VA HASTA EL CIELO**

**TAI**: pero en que está pensando?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ALZA SUS BRAZOS Y EMPIEZA A CREAR UNA FUERZA GIA INCREIBLEMENTE GRANDE**

**WARGREYMON**: la… fuerza.. Gia

**TAI**: en que está pensando si lanza eso ni el mismo sobrevivirá

**WARGREYMON**: a él no le importa eso…. ¡Tengo que detenerlo¡

**TAI**: espera que vas hacer?

**WARGREYMON**: a evitar que esa energía toque el suelo

**TAI**: podrás hacer eso?

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**EL TERRA FORCE ES ABSORBIDO POR AL FUERZA GIA GIGANTESCA**

**TAI**: ¡estamos perdidos¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON LANZA LA INMENSA BOLA DE ENERGIA**

**TAI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Tai cúbrete¡

**WARGREYMON SE LANZA HACIA LA FUERZA GIA Y LA ATRAPA CON SUS MANOS PERO SEGUIA CAYENDO**

**TAI**: ¡no Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON SE HUNDE EN EL MAR CON LA INMENSA ESFERA**

**TAI**: pero qué?

**DE PRONTO EL MAR SE EMPIEZA A ABRIR Y EN EL FONDO ESTABA WARGREYMON EMPUJANDO EL ATAQUE**

**TAI**: ¡bien hecho amigo¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh¡

**WARGREYMON USA TODA SU FUERZA PARA ENVIAR LA FUERZA GIA HACIA BLACKWARGREYMON PERO EL LA ESQUIVA Y PROVOCA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN EL CIELO, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DAN CUENTA DE ESO**

**JOE**: vieron eso?

**YOLEI**: si

**SORA**: eso fue muy lejos de aquí

**CODY**: pero gracias a esa explosión toda la neblina se ha disipado

**MIMI**: ya podemos ver por dónde vamos

**GATOMON**: quiere decir que alguien está luchando en esa dirección

**IZZY**: seguramente es Davis o Tai

**SORA**: deberíamos ir a ayudarlos

**JOE**: me parece bien

**IZZY**: ¡no¡, tenemos que seguir adelante, dejemos que ellos se encarguen, ya solo nos queda 2 horas con 5 minutos

**CODY**: es verdad vayamos por Kari para después salir de aquí

**EL GRUPO CONTINUABA SU RUMBO, PERO EN EL CASTILLO KARI SE PERCATA DE ESA EXPLOSION**

**PATAMON**: que habrá sido eso?

**KARI**: no lo se

**LA JOVEN REGRESA CON TK Y SE SIENTA ALADO DE EL PARA SEGUIR CUIDANDOLO, DE PRONTO TK ABRE LOS OJOS**

**TK**: hmmm auch que pasó?

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: Kari…

**PATAMON**: despertaste

**TK SE INCORPORA PERO KARI LO DETIENE Y LO VUELVE A RECOSTAR**

**KARI**: tienes que descansar

**TK**: cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

**KARI**: no lo sé, desde que llegué aquí… he perdido la noción del tiempo

**TK Y KARI SE VUELVEN A MIRAR Y EL MAR SE ESCUCHABA A LO LEJOS**

**KARI**: ….

**TK**: ….

**KARI**: Tk… perdóname

**TK**: ….

**KARI**: no debí tratarte mal aquella vez

**TK**: descuida… el error fue mío

**KARI**: huh tuyo?

**TK**: yo lo he comprendido… todo el tiempo yo tuve la culpa

**KARI**: de que hablas?

**TK**: ¡mi error fue enamorarme de ti¡

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: qué?

**TK**: no sé porque… nunca lo entendí…

**KARI**: ….

**TK**: a medida que pasaba el tiempo…. esto que sentía iba creciendo… trataba de decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo, incluso llegué a pensar… que era mejor no decírtelo nunca

**KARI**: dime una cosa… tu… me amas?

**TK**: ….no lo sé…

**KARI EMPIEZA A DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS**

**KARI**: entonces… porque… estas aquí?

**TK**: porque quiero regresarte a casa

**KARI**: qué?

**TK**: quiero que sepas que esto es lo último que haré como un elegido, y cuando regrese a casa volveré a tener una vida normal

**KARI**: porque Tk

**TK**: porque así lo he decidido

**KARI**: …

**TK**: esa es otra razón… por la que renuncie… por haberme convertido en elegido, te conocí y me enamore perdidamente

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: tú crees que el amor que sientes por mí… no es real… crees que salió de la nada?

**TK**: huh?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: yo te amo y aunque te niegues a eso… te seguiré amando

**TK**: … je que curioso… yo quería escucharte decir eso algún día, claro… no de esta forma

**TK TOCA EL ROSTRO DE KARI Y LIMPIA LAS LÁGRIMAS**

**TK**: Kari perdóname… pero lo nuestro no volverá a ser lo mismo

**KARI**: porque…

**TK**: porque mi corazón está herido… las heridas en mi cuerpo tal vez sanen, pero la herida de mi corazón aún está ahí y eso no va sanar

**KARI**: yo puedo curarla

**TK**: ….

**KARI EMPIEZA BRILLAR**

**TK**: huh?

**LA JOVEN PONE SU MANO EN EL PECHO DE TK Y SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A SUS LABIOS, EL JOVEN SE SINTIO ALGO CONFUNDIDO, PERO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SUS LABIOS HICIERON CONTACTO, LA DUDA DESAPARECIO**

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari….

**PATAMON VEIA LA ESCENA ROMANTICA Y SE SENTIA APENADO, TK Y KARI SE SEPARAN PERO SUS ROSTROS AUN ESTABAN MUY CERCA**

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: porque?

**KARI**: porque me acabo de dar cuenta que no dices la verdad

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: tú me amas… solo que no quieres admitirlo

**TK (SONROJADO)**: ….

**KARI**: lo sabía

**TK (SONROJADO)**: no… espera… yo

**KARI VUELVE A BESAR A TK DE UNA MANERA MUY TIERNA, EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO LILITHMON PRESIENTE QUE ALGUIEN ESTA CON KARI**

**BLACKGATOMON**: que sucede madre?

**LILITHMON**: me da la impresión de que alguien esta con la princesa

**BLACKGATOMON**: eso no puede ser… además yo estuve hace rato por ahí y no había novedad

**LILITHMON**: de todos modos, ve a dar un vistazo, la explosión de hace un rato también me llamo la atención

**BLACKGATOMON**: como usted diga madre

**LILITHMON**: me pregunto dónde estará el amo Demon, habrá encontrado a Devimon?

**JUSTO ARRIBA EN LA HABITACION DE KARI, TK SE PONIA DE PIE**

**TK**: no se…

**KARI**: qué ocurre?

**TK**: quiero aclarar las cosas pero…

**KARI SE ACERCA Y SE POSA SOBRE EL PECHO DE TK**

**KARI**: por favor Tk yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado

**TK**: ….

**KARI**: sé que cometí un error pero… podemos dejarlo atrás y ser los mismos de siempre, acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: el día en que regresamos del mar oscuro la primera vez

**TK**: como olvidarlo

**LA PUERTA SUENA, TK Y KARI SE SEPARAN**

**TK**: ¡Patamon¡

**PATAMON**: si

**KARI**: espera déjame a mí, tú escóndete en el baño

**TK SE ESCONDE Y KARI ABRE LA PUERTA**

**KARI**: hola como estas

**BLACKGATOMON**: hola princesa, veo que ya se recuperó, y trae puesto el vestido que le regalé

**KARI**: tú fuiste quien me lo regalo?

**BLACKGATOMON**: así es… es para demostrarte el amor que siento por tí

**KARI**: huh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: es broma, solo vine a preguntarte algo

**KARI**: y de que se trata?

**BLACKGATOMON**: pues mi madre quiere saber si tú estabas con alguien aquí

**KARI**: pues tú ves a alguien aquí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: pues no….

**KARI**: entonces

**BLACKGATOMON**: lo sabía… mi madre esta imaginando cosas, bueno me voy, nos vemos después princesa

**KARI**: adiós…

**KARI CIERRA LA PUERTA Y TK SALE DEL BAÑO**

**TK**: …

**KARI**: jajaja

**TK**: porque te ríes?

**KARI**: no por nada

**TK**: anda dímelo

**KARI**: no se… creo que estoy feliz porque tú estás conmigo

**TK (SONROJADO)**: hmmm

**PATAMON**: oye Tk que hacemos ahora?

**TK**: será mejor irnos de aquí, creo que Lilithmon ya está sospechando algo

**PATAMON**: bueno entonces

**TK**: si vámonos Kari

**KARI**: bueno…está bien

**TK**: ¡ugh¡

**TK SE EMPIEZA A SENTIR MAL **

**KARI**: Tk aún no estás bien

**TK**: eso no importa… rápido Patamon digievoluciona

**EL D-3 NO TIENE REACCION**

**TK**: que pasa?

**PATAMON**: no puedo digievolucionar

**KARI**: no te esfuerces

**KARI AYUDA A TK A RECOSTARSE**

**TK**: Kari…

**KARI**: no me moveré de tu lado, ahora trata de descansar

**TK**: oye Kari quiero preguntarte algo?

**KARI**: si dime

**TK**: porque te dicen princesa?

**KARI**: no lo sé… además me gusta que me digan así

**TK**: oh ya veo

**KARI Y TK SE SONRIEN, LA JOVEN SE RECUESTA SOBRE EL PECHO DE TK Y SE QUEDAN JUNTOS, PERO REGRESANDO A LA BATALLA CONTRA BLACKWARGREYMON**

**TAI**: eso estuvo cerca

**WARGREYMON**: por poco nos mata a todos

**TAI**: oye Wargreymon al parecer él tampoco se puede mover, parece que ha gastado casi toda su energía… ¡atácalo¡

**WARGREYMON**: me gustaría… pero ya casi no me quedan fuerzas

**TAI**: ¡maldición¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON AL PARECER ESTABA SIN ENERGIA, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS Y KEN ESTABAN DESPERTANDO**

**DAVIS**: hmmm que pasó… que es todo ese ruido?

**KEN**: Ahh mi cabeza

**DAVIS**: Ken?

**KEN**: Davis?

**DAVIS**: en dónde estamos?

**DAVIS Y KEN MIRAN EL CIELO Y VEN A WARGREYMON Y A BLACKWARGREYMON FRENTE A FRENTE**

**KEN**: es Wargreymon

**DAVIS**: y el otro es Blackwargreymon

**VEEMON**: Ahh que buena siesta

**DAVIS**: cómo puedes dormir en un momento como este?

**VEEMON**: lo siento Davis

**WORMMON**: Ken estas bien?

**KEN**: si estoy bien, pero deberíamos ayudar no crees

**DAVIS**: si ayudemos a Wargreymon, estás listo Veemon

**VEEMON**: por supuesto **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN EXVEEMON)**

**KEN**: al ataque **(WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN STINGMON)**

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS PASAN POR ARRIBA DE TAI**

**TAI**: ehhh?

**DAVIS**: ¡Tai¡

**TAI**: Davis, Ken ya despertaron

**DAVIS**: hemos venido a ayudarte **(EXVEEMON Y STINGMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA A PAILDRAMON)**

**PAILDRAMON: ¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON SU ESCUDO**

**TAI**: ustedes no interfieran

**DAVIS**: qué?

**TAI**: escúchenme bien los dos, tienen que ir hacia donde esta Kari

**KEN**: pero…

**TAI**: no se preocupen por mí

**DAVIS**: no puedo hacer eso, si luchamos juntos te aseguro…

**TAI**: ¡Davis¡

**DAVIS**:…

**TAI**: recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo, ya deben quedar menos de 2 horas

**KEN**: es verdad

**TAI**: váyanse de aquí, dejen esta pelea en manos de Wargreymon

**DAVIS**: está bien…

**KEN**: vámonos Davis

**TAI**: ¡Davis¡

**DAVIS**: que pasa?

**TAI**: quieres ser un gran líder? Pues este es tu momento

**DAVIS**: tienes razón, vámonos Paildramon

**PAILDRAMON**: de acuerdo

**WARGREYMON**: nos vemos después

**KEN**: bien en marcha **(PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN IMPERIALDRAMON)**

**DAVIS Y KEN SE SUBEN A IMPERIALDRAMON**

**TAI**: ¡buena suerte¡

**DAVIS**: Tai tienes que alcanzarnos

**IMPERIALDRAMON SE VA VOLANDO A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**TAI**: bueno ahora sí, tenemos que ganar esta Wargreymon

**WARGREYMON**: si

**TAI Y WARGREYMON SE QUEDAN LUCHANDO, MIENTRAS QUE DAVIS Y KEN SE DIRIGEN AL CASTILLO**

**DAVIS**: hmmm

**KEN**: que pasa?

**DAVIS**: no nada… tenemos que seguir adelante esa es la orden que nos dio Tai

**KEN**: tu dijiste que todos nos volveríamos a reunir

**DAVIS**: es verdad, además lo que importa ahora es rescatar a Kari de las garras de Lilithmon

**KEN**: si

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRABAN CAMINO AL CASTILLO**

**MIMI**: cuanto falta para llegar

**IZZY**: no lo se

**SORA**: no debes angustiarte Mimi

**GATOMON**: espero que podamos llegar pronto

**MATT ABRE LOS OJOS**

**MATT**: ¡ugh¡

**SORA**: Matt ya recuperaste el conocimiento

**MATT**: qué?

**MIMI**: ya estás bien Matt?

**MATT**: si ya estoy bien… Mimi?

**MIMI**: jajaja hola

**JOE**: lo bueno fue que te encontramos a tiempo

**MATT**: gracias Joe, gracias amigos

**CODY**: por cierto, no creen que nos hayamos perdido

**YOLEI**: no digas eso, si nos perdemos ya no podremos regresar

**MATT**: oigan… tienen alguna noticia de Tk?

**GATOMON**: huh?

**SORA**: no… no sabemos nada de el

**MIMI**: acaso Tk está por aquí?

**SORA**: Matt está convencido de que él está en alguna parte

**MIMI**: por qué dices eso Matt?

**MATT LE ENSEÑA EL SOMBRERO DE TK A MIMI**

**MIMI**: oh es cierto

**GATOMON SE DA CUENTA DE LAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE EN EL SOMBRERO**

**MATT**: no sé por qué, pero creo que Tk está muy grave en algún lado y necesita ayuda

**MIMI**: no digas eso

**GATOMON**: yo creo que él está con Kari

**TODOS**: huh?

**GATOMON**: es mejor pensar eso a que esta grave en alguna parte de este mundo

**YOLEI**: tienes razón

**ZUDOMON**: oigan todos miren eso

**LOS ELEGIDOS VEN ADELANTE UN GRAN AGUJERO**

**CODY**: pero que habrá pasado aquí?

**IZZY**: buena pregunta

**JOE**: creen que haya sido producto de una batalla?

**MATT**: es posible

**MIMI**: pero aquí no hay nadie

**DE PRONTO ESCUCHAN UN RUIDO**

**SORA**: que es ese ruido?

**CODY**: por allá miren

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS VEN A IMPERIALDRAMON SURCAR EL CIELO**

**MATT**: ¡es Imperialdramon¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Davis, idiota estamos aquí¡

**MIMI**: no nos vieron

**JOE**: rápido Zudomon síguelos

**ZUDOMON**: haré lo que pueda

**LOS ELEGIDOS SIGUEN A IMPERIALDRAMON, EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CASTILLO LILITHMON ESTABA SENTADA EN EL TRONO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: Madre…

**LILITHMON**: que paso, mi presentimiento era correcto?

**BLACKGATOMON**: pues no… acabo de entrar a la habitación de la princesa y no hay nadie con ella

**LILITHMON**: hmmm esa niña…

**BLACKGATOMON**: por cierto madre… quisiera hablar con usted con respecto a mi hermano

**LILITHMON**: que quieres saber?

**BLACKGATOMON**: porque tengo que esperar 15 años a que nazca

**LILITHMON**: es muy simple… dentro de ese huevo se encuentra una parte de la luz de la primera princesa y una parte de la oscuridad del digiegg, al mezclar eso dará resultado un ser con poderes inimaginables

**BLACKGATOMON**: ya veo

**LILITHMON**: aunque no sé si lo que nazca sea un Digimon

**BLACKGATOMON**: huh? Madre algo se acerca a gran velocidad

**LILITHMON**: así parece… veamos de que se trata

**LILITHMON USA SU ESPEJO Y VE A IMPERIALDRAMON ACERCANDOSE**

**BLACKGATOMON**: que es eso?

**LILITHMON**: parece que tenemos invitados… iré a recibirlos como se debe

**EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS Y KEN ESTABAN LLEGANDO AL CASTILLO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: Davis mira eso

**DAVIS**: ¡huh¡

**KEN**: parece una muralla

**DAVIS**: debe ser la base del enemigo…¡ ataca Imperialdramon¡

**KEN**: qué?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: como tú digas **¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**EL ATAQUE ACABA CON EL MURO Y DESTRUYE UNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SE LEVANTA **

**KARI**: que fue eso?

**PATAMON**: está temblando

**KARI Y PATAMON SALEN AL BALCON Y VEN A IMPERIALDRAMON**

**PATAMON**: Imperialdramon?

**KARI**: ¡Ken y Davis están aquí¡

**TK**: que dices?

**TK SE LEVANTA**

**KARI**: no Tk aun estas muy débil… no puedes moverte

**TK**: ya estoy bien…no te preocupes

**KARI Y TK MIRABAN A IMPERIALDRAMON**

**TK**: aprovechemos esta oportunidad

**KARI**: qué?

**TK**: mientras Davis y Ken provocan alboroto nosotros nos iremos

**KARI**: pero…

**TK**: no perdamos tiempo… Patamon digievoluciona **(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A PEGASUSMON)**

**KARI**: no puedo

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: tengo miedo de salir de aquí

**TK**: porque dices eso?

**KARI**: ya intenté escapar una vez…. pero el digiegg de la oscuridad me lo impide

**TK**: que cosa… lo dices enserio?

**PEGASUSMON**: que hacemos Tk?

**TK**: un digiegg aquí?

**KARI**: así es… ese digiegg es el causante de que yo tenga tanto miedo a la oscuridad

**TK**: quiere decir que la primera vez que viniste aquí fue por…

**KARI**: si… él era el que me llamaba

**TK**: ¡cielos¡ bueno eso no me importa yo te llevaré conmigo… te regresaré a casa

**KARI**: Tk

**EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO**

**KEN**: se puede saber que estás haciendo?

**DAVIS**: huh?

**KEN**: se supone que vinimos a rescatar a Kari y ella aún sigue ahí dentro

**DAVIS**: lo siento, estaba emocionado

**KEN**: ah que remedio

**DAVIS**: bien aprovechemos y busquemos un lugar para poder entrar

**KEN**: pero no hay por donde descender

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: Davis tenemos compañía

**DAVIS**: qué?

**EN LA PUNTA DEL CASTILLO ESTABA LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: bienvenidos niños elegidos

**KEN**: es ella

**DAVIS**: Lilithmon

**LILITHMON**: tengo que felicitarlos por haber llegado hasta aquí

**DAVIS**: Imperialdramon pelea con ella

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: está bien **(IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIA A MODO DE LUCHADOR)**

**DAVIS Y KEN SE SUBEN A LOS HOMBROS DE IMPERIALDRAMON**

**DAVIS**: Lilithmon en donde esta Kari?

**LILITHMON**: porque le tengo que responder a un niño tan ruidoso como tú?

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**KEN**: calma Davis

**LILITHMON**: yo solo les estoy dando la bienvenida y también les vine a dejar a un amigo para que jueguen con el

**DAVIS**: no estoy para bromas

**LILITHMON**: debemos ser corteses y atender a nuestros invitados **¡HECHIZO DEL ESPEJO¡**

**EL AGUA DEL MAR SE EMPIEZA A SACUDIR Y APARECE UNA COPIA DE IMPERIALDRAMON PERO EN NEGRO**

**KEN**: qué?

**DAVIS**: como hizo eso?

**LILITHMON**: jajaja están sorprendidos?...pues que se diviertan

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE **

**DAVIS**: ¡espera¡

**KEN**: un Imperialdramon negro, estamos en problemas

**DAVIS**: Lilithmon ya me las pagarás

**IMPERILADRAMON**: Davis, ken entren a mi cuerpo otra vez, yo voy a pelear

**KEN**: si hazlo por favor

**EL IMPERIALDRAMON NEGRO SE LANZA AL ATAQUE**

**DAVIS**: ahí viene

**IMPERIALDRAMON ESQUIVA SU EMBESTIDA**

**KEN**: ¡ahora¡

**IMPERILADRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**EL RAYO LE DA EN LA ESPALDA HACIENDOLO CAER AL MAR**

**DAVIS**: eso fue fácil

**KEN**: tú crees?

**DE PRONTO DEL MAR SALE UN RAYO QUE VA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA IMPERILADRAMON**

**KEN**: ¡cuidado¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON USA SU ESCUDO Y DETIENE EL ATAQUE**

**DAVIS**: no podemos verlo

**KEN**: ¡ahí viene otro¡

**VARIOS DISPAROS SALEN DEL AGUA, PERO IMPERIALDRAMON NO PUEDE SEGUIR ESQUIVANDO TODOS LOS ATAQUES, HASTA QUE RECIBE UNO DIRECTO**

**DAVIS**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**KEN**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: que hacemos Davis?

**DAVIS**: a mí no me preguntes, yo no soy el de las ideas

**DE PRONTO EL IMPERILADRAMON NEGRO SALE DEL MAR Y GOLPEA A IMPERIALDRAMON Y DESPUES LE DA UNA PATADA**

**DAVIS**: ¡atácalo¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**IMPERIALDRAMON (**_**N**_**):**__**¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**LAS DOS TECNICAS CHOCAN PROVOCANDO UN ESTALLIDO, EN ESE MOMENTO TK Y KARI MIRABAN LA BATALLA**

**PEGASUSMON**: si siguen así ninguno de los dos ganará

**TK**: ¡rayos¡ esto no está bien… Kari por favor tenemos que salir de aquí

**KARI**: pero…

**TK PONE SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE KARI**

**TK**: escucha… no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy contigo… y voy a protegerte pase lo que pase

**KARI**: de verdad

**TK**: si

**KARI ABRAZA A TK**

**KARI**: tú no sabes las cosas terribles que ha hecho ese digiegg

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: acabo con todos los digimons del digimundo y también asesinó a todos los elegidos de la tierra

**PEGASUSMON**: que dices?

**TK**: Kari como sabes esas cosas?

**KARI**: porque me usaron… para que ese artefacto haga esas atrocidades

**TK**: malditos… no se los voy a perdonar

**KARI**: …

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL CHOQUE DE LOS DOS ATAQUES SE HACIA CADA VEZ MAS GRANDE**

**DAVIS**: vamos Imperialdramon tu puedes ganarle

**KEN**: no te rindas tu puedes

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: eso intento…pero la oscuridad de su ataque es muy poderoso, no se cuanto pueda resistir

**EL CHOQUE DE ENERGIA EMPIEZA A CAER SOBRE EL MAR**

**DAVIS**: ¡vamos usa todo lo que tienes¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh¡

**DE PRONTO EL IMPERIALDRAMON NEGRO SE EMPIEZA A SOBRECALENTAR, PERO USA TODO SU PODER**

**KEN**: que está pasando?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: nos esta… ganando

**DAVIS**: ¡oye¡ usa todo tu poder

**KEN**: tenemos que hacer algo o nos ganará

**DE PRONTO EL CHOQUE DE PODERES EXPLOTA **

**DAVIS**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**KEN**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**LA FUERZA DE LA EXPLOSION MANDA A IMPERIALDRAMON HASTA EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI Y TK MIRARON CON ASOMBRO EL RESULTADO**

**TK**: que increíble

**PEGASUSMON**: Imperialdramon cayó dentro del castillo

**KARI**: que hacemos ahora?

**TK**: no podemos ayudarlos

**PEGASUSMON**: Tk mira

**EL OTRO IMPERIALDRAMON SALIO COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO Y SE ACERCA AL CASTILLO**

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: esto es malo

**EL IMPERIALDRAMON NEGRO MIRABA LOS ESCOMBROS, DE PRONTO SALEN DAVIS, KEN, VEEMON Y WORMMON**

**DAVIS**: que pasó?

**KEN**: perdimos la digievolucion

**VEEMON**: pero eso no es lo peor

**IMPERIALDRAMON NEGRO LES APUNTA **

**KEN**: rayos es nuestro fin

**DAVIS**: no puede ser perdimos

**DE PRONTO EL IMPERIALDRAMON NEGRO EXPLOTA Y ES ELIMINADO**

**VEEMON**: eh? Que pasó?

**DAVIS**: explotó?

**KEN**: hace un momento me di cuenta que ese monstruo era diferente

**DAVIS**: de que hablas?

**KEN**: él uso el láser muchas veces, eso provocó que se recalentara, después de usar mucha energía, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, pero siguió atacando y después de la explosión más el daño que había recibido ocasionó que explotara

**DAVIS**: vaya Ken eres muy inteligente

**KEN**: oye…pero ya estamos dentro del castillo

**DAVIS**: si es verdad, rápido busquemos a Kari

**DAVIS Y KEN SE PONEN EN MARCHA, MIENTRAS QUE TK Y KARI AUN DISCUTIAN SOBRE COMO SALIR DE AHÍ**

**TK**: ese Imperialdramon explotó

**PEGASUSMON**: deberíamos aprovechar el momento y huir

**TK**: tienes razón… Kari vámonos

**KARI**: …está bien pero…

**TK**: que sucede?

**KARI**: que hay de tí

**TK**: de que hablas?

**KARI**: con respecto a nosotros dos…

**TK LE DA LA ESPALDA A KARI**

**TK**: … cuando regresemos a casa podremos hablar de eso

**KARI**: significa que…

**TK**: si… ya lo entendí… ya no estoy confundido me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti, yo te amo y esa es mi realidad

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: ese beso me hizo comprender muchas cosas y siento que debo estar a tu lado

**KARI SE ACERCA A TK **

**KARI**: yo también te amo

**TK**: pero ahora lo importante es que tú estés a salvo

**KARI SE ACERCA A LOS LABIOS DE TK Y LO BESA MUY DULCEMENTE, PERO**

**LILITHMON**: sabía que algo andaba mal en el castillo

**TK Y KARI SE SEPARAN**

**KARI**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON**: cómo es que este niño llegó hasta aquí?

**TK SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI PARA PROTEGERLA**

**LILITHMON**: princesa venga conmigo

**KARI**: no

**TK**: Kari no ira contigo Lilithmon

**LILITHMON**: que has dicho?... se supone que tu deberías odiar a la princesa por el daño que te hizo

**TK**: eso quisieras verdad?

**LILITHMON**: me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin ser detectado

**KARI**: ¡Lilithmon ya basta¡

**LILITHMON**: princesa usted tiene un deber que cumplir, tiene que levantar el digiegg de la oscuridad

**TK**: ¡Kari no levantará ningún digiegg¡

**LILITHMON**: eso está por verse

**BLACKGATOMON**: Madre que está ocurriendo aquí?… huh quien es él?

**LILITHMON**: te dije que había alguien aquí y no me hiciste caso

**PEGASUSMON**: ¡Tk, Kari cúbranse¡

**TK**: qué?... espera que haces

**PEGASUSMON SE LANZA CONTRA LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: Ahh no me importa…. los mataré a los tres juntos **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**PEGASUSMON RECIBE EL ATAQUE, DE PRONTO TODO SE PUSO EN CAMARA LENTA, TK Y KARI SE MIRAN A LOS OJOS, TK EMPUJA A KARI PARA QUE NO SE HAGA DAÑO, KARI TRATA DE TOMAR LA MANO DE TK PERO NO LOGRA LLEGAR**

**LILITHMON**: ¡hasta nunca¡

**EL ATAQUE PROVOCA QUE TK Y PEGASUMON CAIGAN POR EL BALCON Y AMBOS EMPIEZAN A IR HACIA EL TORBELLINO, TK SE AFERRA A PEGASUSMON**

**TK**: ¡vuela rápido¡

**(PEGASUSMON VUELVE A SER PATAMON)**

**TK**: qué? ¡nooooo¡Ahh¡

**AMBOS CAEN AL AGUA DEL TORBELLINO Y DESAPARECEN, KARI NO PODIA CREER LO QUE VEIA**

**LILITHMON**: jajaja… no volverá a molestar nunca más

**BLACKGATOMON**: bien hecho madre

**KARI QUEDO PARALIZADA**

**LILITHMON**: bueno princesa ya todo terminó

**KARI**: T…k… Tk…Tk

**BLACKGATOMON**: huh que sucede princesa?

**DE PRONTO DEL CIELO EMPIEZAN A CAER RAYOS **

**LILITHMON**: que está pasando?

**BLACKGATOMON**: es la primera vez que veo algo así

**LILITHMON**: no puede ser

**KARI SE TOMA LA CABEZA Y SIENTE MUCHO DOLOR**

**KARI**: ¡Ahhhh¡ ¡Nooooo¡

**UNA LUZ MUY PODEROSA SALE DEL CUERPO DE KARI**

**LILITHMON**: que está haciendo? ¡Ahh¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**LILITHMON Y BLACKGATOMON DESAPARECEN EN LA LUZ, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN AL CASTILLO Y VEN LA LUZ QUE SALIA DE UN BALCON**

**MIMI**: que es eso?

**GATOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**YOLEI**: ¡cuidado¡

**LAS LUZ EMPIEZA A TRAGARSE TODO Y LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN SON BORRADOS EN LA LUZ**

**DAVIS: **que es eso?

**KEN: **que está pasando?

**DAVIS Y KEN LOGRAN VER UNA LUZ PERO SON BORRADOS POR ELLA, TAI POR SU PARTE LOGRA VER UNA LUZ QUE SE ACERCA**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Tai cuidado¡

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡ ¡Ahh¡

**TAI Y WARGREYMON DESPARECEN EN LA LUZ**

**CON LA MUERTE DE TK, EL DOLOR DE KARI PROVOCO EL DESPERTAR DE ALGUIEN QUIEN SERA, ACASO ESTA ERA LA ADVERTENCIA DE WIZARDMON?...ESTA HISTORIA PODRA TENER UN FINAL FELIZ?, AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODIO. 14 EL NEMESIS DE LA ESPERANZA**

**COMO RECORDARAN LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS HABIAN ENTRADO AL MAR OSCURO PARA PODER RESCATAR A KARI DE LAS GARRAS DE LILITHMON, EL UNICO QUE DECIDIO IR SOLO FUE TK, QUE DESPUES DE PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS HORRIBLES NO PIERDE LA ESPERANZA Y LLEGA HASTA LA HABITACION DE LA JOVEN, CUANDO TODO PARECIA QUE LA RELACION ENTRE ELLOS DOS SE HABIA ARREGLADO, APARECE LILITHMON Y USA SU TECNICA PARA SEPARAR NUEVAMENTE A TK Y KARI, LA JOVEN AL DARSE CUENTA DE LA SUPUESTA MUERTE DE SU MEJOR AMIGO, DESPIERTA UNA PODEROSA LUZ QUE DORMIA DENTRO DE ELLA**

0

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA RECAMARA, EL DIGIEGG PRESIENTE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN EL EXTERIOR**

**DIGIEGG**: finalmente esa niña ha despertado los verdaderos poderes de la princesa…jejeje con esto ha superado todo lo que hizo Kira, además está mostrando realmente el poder de la luz, ahora ella vendrá hacia mí, con el propósito de acabar conmigo… jejeje… bueno tendré que enfrentarme a la Luz una vez más, pero esta vez yo voy a ganar…

0

**EN ESE MOMENTO, UN GRAN FLASH DE LUZ SE HABIA APODERADO DEL MAR OSCURO, PERO POCO A POCO TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD, Y TODA LA LUZ QUE SE HABIA EXPULSADO REGRESA DENTRO DE KARI**

**LILITHMON**: que fue eso? Por un momento pensé que todos íbamos a desaparecer

**BLACKGATOMON**: princesa… que fue lo que hizo?

**LILITHMON**: pero que….

**KARI SE ENCONTRABA ARRODILLADA TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA, PERO UNA AURA DE LUZ LA RODEABA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: princesa?

**KARI SE LEVANTA LENTAMENTE**

**LILITHMON**: que fue lo que sucedió?

**KARI VOLTEA A VER A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: ¡ah¡ que es esto?

**KARI TENIA UNA MIRADA SERIA, SUS OJOS ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE BLANCOS, PARECIERA QUE FUESE OTRA PERSONA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: pero que pasa porque ese cambio?

**LILITHMON**: no lo entiendo

**KARI**: Lilith… mon

**LILITHMON**: dígame princesa

**KARI**: muere…

**LILITHMON**: qué?

**KARI EXPULSA UNA ENERGIA DE SU CUERPO Y LE DA DIRECTO A LILITHMON Y LA MANDA MUY LEJOS**

**LILITHMON: **¡Aaagghhh¡

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡madre¡

**KARI SALE DE SU HABITACION Y CAMINA SIN RUMBO, BLACKGATOMON QUEDA PARALIZADO DEL MIEDO**

**KARI: **T…K…

**0**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS HABIAN VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD**

**MATT: **que fue eso?

**YOLEI: **yo solo vi un gran resplandor y luego no recuerdo que fue lo que paso

**MIMI**: aún me arden las vistas

**IZZY**: que extraño

**JOE**: oigan en dónde estamos?

**CODY**: miren ahí… un castillo

**JOE**: oye Zudomon tu estas bien?

**ZUDOMON**: yo me encuentro bien

**IZZY**: nosotros seguimos a Imperialdramon hasta este lugar pero…

**SORA: **todo es tan confuso

**TODOS MIRAN EL CASTILLO**

**YOLEI**: apuesto a que Kari está ahí dentro

**MIMI**: tienes razón

**JOE**: vamos Zudomon

**ZUDOMON**: ¡esperen¡

**JOE**: que ocurre?

**ZUDOMON**: hay algo debajo de nosotros que se acerca

**MIMI**: qué?

**CODY**: yo no veo nada

**DE PRONTO UNA SOMBRA PASA POR DEBAJO DE ZUDOMON**

**SORA**: oigan que es eso?

**ZUDOMON**: ¡sosténganse¡

**DE PRONTO DEL FONDO DEL AGUA APARECE UN NUEVO ENEMIGO**

**TODOS: **¡Ahh¡

**MATT: **cuál es ese Digimon?

**IZZY**: esperen un momento

**CODY**: será un Digimon?

**IZZY**: el nombre de ese monstruo es Dragomon

**SORA**: que dices?

**IZZY**: se trata de un Digimon maligno que habita las profundidades, él es el dios que habita el Mar Oscuro su técnica es el ¡Tridente Prohibido¡

**MIMI**: es asqueroso

**MATT**: debemos tener cuidado

**DRAGOMON BLOQUEA LA ENTRADA AL CASTILLO**

**JOE**: tenemos que acabar con él para seguir avanzando

**CODY**: no nos queda más opción que luchar contra el

**DRAGOMON LOS EMPIEZA A ATACAR CON SUS TENTACULOS, ZUDOMON LO DETIENE**

**GATOMON**: esta es mi oportunidad

**GATOMON SUBE AL TENTACULO DE DRAGOMON Y EMPIEZA A CORRER HASTA SU HOMBRO**

**YOLEI**: ¡Gatomon espera¡

**MATT**: ¡qué haces es muy peligroso¡

**GATOMON BURLA A DRAGOMON Y LLEGA HASTA EL PUENTE**

**GATOMON**: ¡adiós a todos¡

**GATOMON ENTRA AL CASTILLO**

**CODY**: se fue

**MIMI**: nos dejó aquí

**JOE**: ¡cuidado¡

**DRAGOMON LOS EMPIEZA A ATACAR**

**MATT: **yo me encargaré de él**, **Gabumon estás listo?

**GABUMON: **si Matt, ya he recuperado toda mi fuerza** (GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN METALGARURUMON)**

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**EL ATAQUE NO LE HACE EFECTO A DRAGOMON**

**MATT: **que paso?

**IZZY: **no lo entiendo se supone que es una técnica muy poderosa

**DRAGOMON: ¡MIL LATIGOS¡**

**EL ATAQUE DERRIBA A METALGARURUMON**

**MATT**: ¡No¡

**JOE**: ataca Zudomon

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA DIRECTO PERO NO LE HACE NADA**

**CODY: **oigan que está pasando?

**SORA: **no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados todos digievolucionen

**TODOS: ¡**si¡

**ZUDOMON DEJA A TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ENCIMA DE LOS MUROS DE ROCA, Y LOS DIGIMONS DIGIEVOLUCIONAN**

0

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA INICIA, PERO** ** EN ESE MOMENTO TAI VOLVIA EN SI**

**TAI**: que fue eso?

**WARGREYMON**: Tai estas bien

**TAI**: si estoy bien, solo que me arden un poco las vistas

**WARGREYMON**: que es lo que está pasando en ese lugar?

**TAI**: algo le sucedió a Kari

**WARGREYMON**: en verdad crees eso?

**TAI**: no lo sé… por cierto que sucedió con Blackwargreymon?

**WARGREYMON**: ha desaparecido

**TAI**: seguramente fue eliminado con esa luz

**WARGREYMON**: no lo creo

**TAI**: eh?

**WARGREYMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**WARGREYMON SALVA A TAI DE UNA FUERZA GIA**

**TAI: **¡que¡ sigue vivo?

**BLACKWARGREYMON APARECE EN EL CIELO**

**WARGREYMON**: bueno tendré que acabar con el

**TAI**: espera tú has perdido mucha energía, no puedes seguir luchando

**WARGREYMON**: te equivocas he recuperado todo mi poder

**TAI**: que… y como lo hiciste?

**WARGREYMON**: esa luz me afectó y recuperé mi fuerza

**TAI**: eh?

**TAI EMPIEZA A RECORDAR LA BATALLA QUE TUVO CONTRA MACHINEDRAMON**

**TAI(MENTE)**: en aquella ocasión Agumon recuperó su fuerza gracias a la luz de Kari y pudo digievolucionar, para finalmente derrotar a Machinedramon, acaba de suceder lo mismo… quiere decir que Kari fue la que provocó es luz tan poderosa

**WARGREYMON**: no sé porque… pero me siento más fuerte que antes

**TAI**: entonces derrótalo

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE LANZA AL ATAQUE Y WARGREYMON TAMBIEN**, **SUS DRAMON KILLERS CHOCAN PROVOCANDO UNA ONDA EXPANSIVA, PERO WARGREYMON LE GANA Y LE DESTRUYE UN BRAZO**

**TAI: **eso es

**WARGREYMON: **aquí voy

**WARGREYMON LO ATACA MUCHAS VECES PERO BLACKWARGREYMON SE DEFENDIA MUY BIEN**

**TAI: **como puede defenderse de esa manera si no tiene un brazo

**BLACKWARGREYMON PATEA A WARGREYMON EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DESPUES LANZA PEQUEÑAS ESFERA DE ENERGIA CON UN BRAZO**

**TAI: **me sorprende las fuerzas que él tiene

**WARGREYMON SACA SU ESCUDO Y DESVIA LAS FUERZAS GIA A DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES CAUSANDO EXPLOSIONES POR TODOS LADOS**

**WARGREYMON: ¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON ESPERA HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO PARA DARLE UNA PATADA Y DESHACER EL TORNADO Y ENVIARLO AL SUELO**

**TAI: **¡Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON**: a pesar de que estoy en ventaja no puedo hacer mucho contra el

**TAI**: tienes razón, me pregunto si Davis y los demás habrán llegado con Kari

0

**EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS Y KEN SE RECUPERABAN**

**DAVIS**: ¡ayy¡ mis ojos

**KEN**: me duelen

**DAVIS**: que rayos fue ese resplandor?

**KEN**: no lo se

**VEEMON**: oye Davis ya estás bien?

**DAVIS**: si

**KEN**: por cierto no recuerdo… si este era el camino que veníamos siguiendo

**WORMMON**: ahora que lo dices es cierto

**DAVIS**: no me digas que ya nos perdimos

**KEN**: yo creo que sí, pero espera… hmmm

**DAVIS**: eso es… piensa Ken… piensa

**KEN**: veamos si nosotros caímos por la parte oeste del Castillo, y hemos estado corriendo hacia el sur significa que

**DAVIS**: que significa

**KEN**: que estamos perdidos

**DAVIS**: ¡oyy¡

**KEN**: lo siento… lo único que nos queda es revisar cada habitación hasta encontrar a Kari

**DAVIS**: bueno está bien

**DAVIS Y KEN EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR POR LOS PASILLOS DEL GIGANTESCO CASTILLO**

**0**

**GATOMON POR SU PARTE CORRIA POR OTROS PASILLOS Y SEGUIA EL OLOR DE KARI**

**GATOMON: **Kari ya estoy cerca

**EL DIGIMON LLEGA HASTA LA HABITACION DONDE TENIAN A KARI**

**GATOMON: **me pregunto qué ocurrió aquí?...siento el aroma de Kari y también el de Tk y Patamon, pero también está el de Lilithmon

**GATOMON SALE AL BALCON Y LO VE DESTRUIDO**

**GATOMON**: el olor de Tk y Patamon termina aquí… oh no…acaso cayeron a ese torbellino?

**?**: Pues estas en lo correcto

**GATOMON**: ¡huh¡... quien anda ahí?

**APARECE BLACKGATOMON FRENTE A GATOMON**

**GATOMON**: quien rayos eres tú?

**BLACKGATOMON**: mi nombre es BlackGatomon… protector de la Princesa de la Luz

**GATOMON**: tú… protector de Kari?, no me hagas reír

**BLACKGATOMON**: tú debes ser el ex compañero Digimon de la princesa

**GATOMON**: te equivocas yo sigo siendo su compañero Digimon

**BLACKGATOMON**: eso está por verse

**GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR**

**GATOMON**: en donde esta Kari?

**BLACKGATOMON**: jejeje

**GATOMON**: si no hablas… te obligaré

**BLACKGATOMON**: no te tengo miedo, además si te venzo me apoderaré de tu anillo mágico

**GATOMON**: así que eso es lo que quieres… bueno si lo quieres ven por el

**BLACKGATOMON**: te voy a cerrar esa preciosa boca que tienes

**GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON CORREN PARA GOLPEARSE**

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡Ahhhh¡** ¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**GATOMON**: ¡Ahhhh**¡ ¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**0**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO, EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS SEGUIAN LUCHANDO CONTRA DRAGOMON**

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**DIGMON: ¡TALADRO DE ORO**

**SHURIMON: ¡CIERRA VOLADORA¡**

**LOS TRES ATAQUES HACEN RETROCEDER A DRAGOMON**

**IZZY: **parece que funciona

**JOE: **no debemos dejar de atacar

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLOR¡**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**DRAGOMON SE SIENTE ATURDIDO**

**MATT: **¡bien acábalo¡

**METALGARURUMON: ¡BOMBA CONGELANTE¡**

**TODOS: **¡lo vencimos¡

**UNA NUBE CREADA POR LA EXPLOSION SE DISPERSA, DRAGOMON YA NO SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ**

**MIMI**: ¡muy bien¡

**YOLEI**: uniendo fuerzas nada nos puede vencer

**MATT**: ustedes creen eso?

**IZZY**: tiene razón… él era muy resistente, dudo que lo hayamos vencido

**YOLEI**: no digas eso

**DE PRONTO DEL MAR SALEN VARIOS TENTACULOS GOLPEANDO A TODOS LOS DIGIMONS Y MANDANDOLOS A VOLAR**

**CODY**: ¡Digmon¡ no pude ser

**JOE**: debemos buscar una manera de vencerlo

**MATT**: me pregunto dónde estará Tai?

**SORA**: seguramente está por venir

**YOLEI**: y donde estarán Davis y Ken?

**IZZY**: seguramente están dentro del castillo buscando a Kari

**MIMI**: que hacemos ahora

**MATT**: seguir luchando hasta conseguir la victoria

**0**

**EN ESO DAVIS Y KEN SEGUIAN REVISANDO LAS HABITACIONES**

**VEEMON: **aquí no hay nada

**DAVIS: **no se desanimen ya verán que encontraremos a Kari

**KEN**: también deberíamos aprovechar el momento y buscar el digiegg de la oscuridad

**DAVIS**: haremos eso después de encontrar a Kari

**VEEMON**: o encontrarnos a esos

**KEN**: oh no

**UNA TROPA DE DIGIMONS OSCUROS APARECE EN EL CORREDOR**

**DAVIS: **que mal momento para encontrarnos a estas basuras

**KEN**: enserio lo crees?

**DAVIS**: lo peor es que estamos rodeados

**KEN**: no nos queda más que digievolucionar

**DAVIS: **espera yo me encargo, oye Veemon encárgate de ellos

**VEEMON**: enseguida **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A FLAMEDRAMON)**

**FLAMEDRAMON EMPIEZAN A LUCHAR CONTRA LOS VILEMONS, LOS PHANTOMONS Y LOS CHRYSALIMONS**

**DAVIS: **Flamedramon abre un camino para poder seguir avanzando

**FLAMEDRAMON: **eso será fácil **¡BOLIDO DE FUEGO¡**

**EL ATAQUE ELIMINA A MUCHOS ENEMIGOS**

**DAVIS: **bien vámonos

**KEN: **si, pero todavía nos siguen

**DAVIS**: ¡Flamedramon¡

**FLAMEDRAMON: ¡ARIETE DE FUEGO¡**

**DAVIS: **sigan corriendo

**DAVIS Y KEN ESTAN PASANDO POR MUCHAS DIFICULTADES**

**0**

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON ESTABAN LUCHANDO EN LA HABITACION DE KARI, PERO GATOMON LO TENIA TODO DOMINADO**

**BLACKGATOMON: **eres muy hábil lo reconozco

**GATOMON: **je… eres un pobre diablo

**BLACKGATOMON**: me las pagarás **¡PATADA DE GATO¡**

**GATOMON LO TOMA DE UNA PATA Y LO ARROJA POR EL BALCON**

**GATOMON: **eso fue fácil

**BLACKGATOMON SE AGARRA DEL FILO DEL BALCON**

**BLACKGATOMON**: oye ayúdame… no me dejes caer

**GATOMON**: que acaso no eres una copia creada por Lilithmon?... que decepción

**BLACKGATOMON**: ayúdame y te diré donde esta Kari

**GATOMON**: no necesito saber eso, puedo sentir su aroma

**BLACKGATOMON**: espera por favor

**GATOMON**: me voy…

**GATOMON SE MARCHA DE LA HABITACION**

**BLACKGATOMON**: vaya no cayó en mi truco

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SUBE COMO SI NADA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: tendré que engañarlo de otra forma

0

**EL GATO NEGRO SIGUE A GATOMON**

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡oye aun no término contigo¡

**GATOMON: **¡bah¡ eres solo una molestia

**BLACKGATOMON: ¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**GATOMON LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA**

**BLACKGATOMON: **ya verás

**GATOMON: **creo que no has entendido… tú no puedes ganarme

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡cierra la boca¡

**GATOMON**: eres un necio

**GATOMON TOMA EL PUÑO DE SU OPONENTE Y LO ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡auch¡

**GATOMON**: déjame preguntarte algo… que es lo que le quieren hacer a Kari?

**BLACKGATOMON**: la verdad no se…

**GATOMON**: hmmm… bueno dime donde está el digiegg de la oscuridad

**BLACKGATOMON**: eso está atrás de la sala del trono

**GATOMON**: la sala del trono?...hmmm creo que pasé por ese lugar

**BLACKGATOMON**: si piensas ir… no te voy a detener, pero quiero que sepas que no puedes entrar en ese lugar

**GATOMON**: huh…que dices?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ese lugar es sagrado… solo los que hayan tenido contacto con el digiegg pueden entrar

**GATOMON**: ya veo

**BLACKGATOMON**: jajaja no podrás entrar a la recámara

**GATOMON**: bueno entonces buscaré a Kari, no anda muy lejos de aquí

**BLACKGATOMON**: cuando la veas te llevarás una gran sorpresa

**GATOMON**: de que estás hablando?

**BLACKGATOMON**: cuando la princesa vio la muerte de ese niño elegido se transformó completamente

**GATOMON**: muerte? Tk y Patamon están muertos?

**BLACKGATOMON**: así es… mi madre Lilithmon les arrebató la vida, además la princesa ya no es la niña dulce y gentil que tu conocías

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: malditos como pudieron

**BLACKGATOMON:** de nada sirve llorar

**GATOMON SE MARCHA DEJANDO A BLACKGATOMON EN EL SUELO**

**GATOMON(MENTE): **Kari…

0

**EN ESO KARI LLEGA HASTA LA SALA DEL TRONO, ELLA AUN ESTABA RODEADA DE UNA GRAN LUZ**

**GATOMON: **¡Kari¡

**APARECE GATOMON DETRÁS DE KARI**

**GATOMON**: por fin te encuentro

**KARI VOLTEA Y MIRA A SU DIGIMON, GATOMON SE SORPRENDE DE LA MIRADA DE SU AMIGA**

**GATOMON**: ah… Kari que te sucede?

**KARI**: Gato…mon

**GATOMON**: si Kari soy yo… por favor detente… a dónde vas?

**KARI**: T…k…

**GATOMON**: huh?

**KARI**: T…k…

**GATOMON**: Kari ven conmigo regresemos a casa

**KARI**: T…k

**GATOMON SE ACERCA A LA JOVEN POSEIDA**

**GATOMON**: vamos Kari

**KARI USA SU PODER PARA ALEJAR A GATOMON Y HACERLO ESTRELLAR CONTRA LA PARED**

**GATOMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI VOLTEA Y SIGUE SU CAMINO**

**GATOMON: **a… donde… se dirige?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ella se dirige hacia la recámara del digiegg

**GATOMON**: tu otra vez?

**BLACKGATOMON: **te dije que te ibas a sorprender

**GATOMON**: como detengo a Kari?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ni yo mismo sé esa respuesta

**GATOMON**: ¡maldición¡ ¡Kari¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HACIA LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG, GATOMON VA TRAS KARI**

**GATOMON**: ¡espera, detente por favor Kari¡

**KARI DETIENE A GATOMON CON UN POCO DE LUZ**

**GATOMON**: no puedo moverme

**KARI HACE QUE SE ESTRELLE CONTRA EL TECHO, LUEGO LO REGRESA Y LO ESTRELLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ CONTRA LA PARED**

**GATOMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: no… interfieras

**GATOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**KARI USA SU PODER PARA QUE GATOMON SE ESTRELLE CONTRA EL SUELO, ESTO OCACIONA QUE GATOMON QUEDE PARALIZADO**

**KARI: **Gato…mon…

**KARI VUELVE A CAMINAR HACIA LA RECAMARA, EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS Y KEN LLEGAN HASTA LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**DAVIS**: a donde hemos llegado?

**KEN**: parece que este es la sala principal

**EN ESO LOS DOS ELEGIDOS VEN A KARI QUE SE ALEJABA**

**KEN**: ¡mira¡

**DAVIS**: ¡es Kari¡

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS CORREN Y MIRAN A KARI QUE CAMINABA HACIA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DAVIS**: ¡Kari¡

**LA JOVEN VOLTEA Y VE A SUS AMIGOS**

**KEN**: ah…no puede ser esa es Kari?

**DAVIS**: pero que le han hecho estos malditos

**KARI NO LES PRESTA ATENCION Y SIGUE SU CAMINO**

**DAVIS**: ¡espera¡

**KEN**: Davis no te le acerques

**DAVIS**: Kari soy yo Davis he venido a rescatarte

**KARI SEGUIA CAMINANDO**

**DAVIS**: me estas escuchando?

**KARI**: T…k

**DAVIS**: que Tk? donde está ese inútil?

**DAVIS TRATA DE TOMAR EL BRAZO DE LA JOVEN, PERO RECIBE UNA PODEROSA DESCARGA ELECTRICA**

**DAVIS**: ¡aagghh¡

**VEEMON**: ¡Davis¡

**KEN**: ¡Davis¡

**DAVIS EN EL SUELO TRATA DE LEVANTARSE**

**DAVIS**: Ka…ri que…estás haciendo

**KEN**: algo le han hecho ya no es la misma

**KARI USA SU MIRADA PARA MANDARLOS A VOLAR**

**DAVIS: **¡Ahh¡

**KEN: **¡Ahh¡

**VEEMON: **¡Ahh¡

**WORMMON: **¡Ahh¡

**KARI LES SONRIE MALEFICAMENTE Y SIGUE CAMINANDO HASTA LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA Y DESPUES DE ESO LA ATRAVIESA**

**DAVIS: **¡Kari¡

**KEN**: atravesó esa puerta

**DAVIS**: nosotros también

**DAVIS Y LOS DEMAS CORREN HASTA LA PUERTA, EL MUCHACHO SE LANZA CONTRA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA PERO RECIBE OTRA DESCARGA ELECTRICA**

**DAVIS: **¡aagghh¡

**KEN**: Davis estas bien?

**DAVI**S: que paso no pude pasarla

**KEN**: tenemos que buscar una forma de atravesar esta puerta

**GATOMON**: yo… creo que no se puede….

**DAVIS**: ¡Gatomon¡

**VEEMON**: Gatomon que fue lo que te sucedió?

**KEN**: y como es que estas aquí?… no se supone que estabas mal herido

**GATOMON**: después tendré tiempo de contarles con más detalle

**DAVIS**: si…lo primero que debemos hacer es atravesar esta puerta

**?**: Creen poder lograrlo?

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN Y VOLTEAN LENTAMENTE**

**DAVIS**: no puede ser

**KEN**: ¡Demon¡

**DEMON**: ha pasado mucho tiempo Ken Ichijouji

**KEN**: así que tú fuiste el mentalizador de todo esto

**DEMON**: jejeje por supuesto

**KEN**: esta vez sí estoy decidido a acabar contigo

**DAVIS Y KEN SE ENCUENTRAN CON DEMON, MIENTRAS QUE A LAS AFUERAS, WARGREYMON SEGUIA SU LUCHA DESESPERADA CONTRA BLACKWARGREYMON**

**0**

**BLACKWARGREYMON: ¡TORNADO NEGRO¡**

**WARGREYMON: ¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES PROVOCAN UNA GRAN ONDA EXPANSIVA Y LOS MANDA AL SUELO A AMBOS**

**TAI: **¡arriba Wargreymon¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE PONE DE PIE**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡ugh¡ el aún no se rinde

**TAI**: no podemos perder esta batalla, tienes que ganar

**WARGREYMON**: lo se

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE LANZA CONTRA WARGREYMON, PERO ESTE LO DETIENE**

**TAI**: que hace?

**EL DIGIMON NEGRO EMPIEZA A EMPUJAR A WARGREYMON**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡ no me vencerás

**EL DIGIMON DE TAI LO DETIENE, AMBOS ESTABAN USANDO TODA SU FUERZA**

**TAI**: tiene que haber una forma…

**BLACKWARGREYMON TRATA DE LEVANTAR A WARGREYMON, PERO ESTE LE RESPONDE CON UN GOLPE TIRANDOLO AL SUELO **

**WARGREYMON**: ¡ahora el golpe final¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON SACA SU ESCUDO Y DETIENE A WARGREYMON, EL DIGIMON NEGRO LE DA UNA PATADA ALEJANDO AL DIGIMON DE TAI**

**TAI: **demonios faltaba poco, huh?

**TAI SE PERCATA QUE EL ESCUDO DE BLACKWARGREYMON SE ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PARTIR**

**TAI**: ya veo el golpe que le acaba de dar Wargreymon le rompió el escudo, esta es la oportunidad, ¡Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡eh¡ que sucede

**TAI**: ¡el escudo¡ ¡apunta al escudo¡

**WARGREYMON**: Ahh ya entendí **¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON USA SU ESCUDO PARA DETENERLO**

**TAI: **¡vamos rómpete¡

**EL DIGIMON NEGRO SE PERCATA DEL ESCUDO Y GOLPEA A WARGREYMON PARA ALEJARLO, EL ESCUDO SE HACE MIL PEDASOS**

**TAI: **¡eso es¡

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**BLACKWARGREYMON CON EL BRAZO QUE LE QUEDA, USA TODA SU FUERZA Y LA ENVIA AL MAR DONDE EXPLOTA, AMBOS DIGIMONS VUELAN PARA GOLPEARSE PROVOCANDO UN GRAN DESTELLO**

**TAI: **¡Ahhhh¡

**PERO WARGREYMON LOGRA ATRAVESARLO**

**TAI**: que paso?

**WARGREYMON**: Tai…..

**WARGREYMON CAE EN LA ARENA**

**TAI**: ¡Wargreymon¡

**(WARGREYMON REGRESA A SER AGUMON)**

**TAI**: amigo este bien contéstame

**AGUMON**: Tai…

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HACIA TAI Y AGUMON**

**TAI**: demonios… acaso no se muere con nada

**AGUMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**BLACKWARGREYMON SE PONE FRENTE A TAI Y CUANDO INTENTA GOLPEARLO SE DETIENE**

**TAI**: eh?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE LE EMPIEZA A FORMAR GRIETAS EN TODO EL CUERPO Y EXPLOTA**

**AGUMON**: je… que terco

**TAI**: ufff… creí que nos iba a matar

**AGUMON**: bueno lo logramos

**TAI**: eres increíble Agumon

**AGUMON**: lo malo es que tengo hambre

**TAI**: oye… ya estás pensando en comida… vamos cuando salvemos a Kari te daré un banquete que no olvidarás

**AGUMON**: lo dices enserio pues en marcha

**TAI**: jajaja andando

**TAI Y AGUMON POR FIN VENCIERON A BLACKWARGREYMON, AHORA SOLO ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA QUE SE REUNA CON LOS DEMAS**

0

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO TODOS LOS DIGIMONS LUCHABAN CONTRA DRAGOMON**

**CODY**: en dónde está?

**JOE**: aún está dentro del agua será difícil sacarlo

**IZZY**: deberíamos esperar a que salga

**DE PRONTO UN TENTACULO ATRAPA A SHURIMON, LILIMON Y GARUDAMON**

**MATT**: ¡los atrapo¡

**MIMI**: ¡no cuidado¡

**DE PRONTO LOS TENTACULOS LES EMPIEZA A ROBAR ENERGIA**

**IZZY: **tenemos que hacer algo o se quedaran sin energía

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO BOOMERANG¡**

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SON LIBERADOS**

**LILIMON**: eso estuvo cerca

**SHURIMON**: debemos tener cuidado no sabemos por dónde aparecerán esos tentáculos

**IZZY**: ese Digimon tiene la capacidad de robar energía, por medio de sus tentáculos

**MATT**: ya se me ocurrió algo

**SORA**: en que estás pensando?

**MATT**: rápido MetalGarurumon congela todo el mar

**METALAGARURUMON: **de acuerdo ** ¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**EL MAR QUEDA CONGELADO**

**IZZY: **ya veo así no tendrá más opción que salir

**DE PRONTO TODO EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**YOLEI**: aquí viene

**MIMI**: ¡tengan cuidado¡

**DRAGOMON SALE DEL AGUA Y GOLPEA A LOS DIGIMONS HACIENDOLOS CAER SOBRE EL PISO DE HIELO**

**JOE**: es muy fuerte

**CODY**: deberíamos buscar un punto débil

**SHURIMON: ¡CIERRA VOLADORA¡**

**SHURIMON LOGRA CORTAR ALGUNOS TENTACULOS**

**YOLEI**: si eso es

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**DRAGOMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON SU TRIDENTE**

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**DIGMON: ¡TALADRO DE ORO¡**

**JOE: **oigan no creen que los ataques no le están haciendo daño

**IZZY**: tiene que haber una forma de ganarle pero como

**MIMI**: debemos hacer algo o vamos a perder

**DRAGOMON EMPIEZA A ABSORVER ENERGIA DEL MAR**

**IZZY**: pero que está haciendo?

**JOE**: vieron eso?

**DRAGOMON SE RECUPERA DE SUS HERIDAS**

**IZZY**: él también puede regenerarse… con solo absorber energía del mar

**CODY**: y como el mar está hecho de energía oscura se restaura

**IZZY**: exactamente… bien Cody

**MIMI**: entonces como le vamos a ganar

**IZZY**: déjenme pensar un momento

**MATT**: estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo Izzy, por eso vamos a pelear

**TODOS**: si

**TODOS LOS DIGIMONS LANZAN SUS ATAQUES PERO SIN ÉXITO**

**IZZY**: creo que ya entendí como funciona, y creo que ya tengo un plan

**SORA**: lo dices enserio?

**IZZY**: Matt… mi plan consiste en congelar sus movimientos por unos segundos, luego todos lo atacáremos al mismo tiempo

**MATT**: espero que funcione

**JOE**: bien entonces empecemos

**MATT**: por unos segundos eh… MetalGarurumon

**METALGARURUMON**: ya entendí Matt **¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**TODOS LOS MISILES CONGELAN A DRAGOMON**

**IZZY**: ¡es nuestra oportunidad que todos ataquen¡

**DIGMON: ¡TALADRO DE ORO¡**

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLOR¡**

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**LOS TRES ATAQUES OCASIONAN UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**IZZY**: rápido no debemos dejarle ninguna oportunidad

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**SHURIMON: ¡CIERRA VOLADORA¡**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO BOOMERANG¡**

**DRAGOMON SE PODIA VER ENTRE HUMON OCACIONADO POR LOS ATAQUES**

**MATT**: vamos a darle el golpe final

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**DRAGOMON CAE NOQUEADO**

**TODOS: **eso es

**JOE: **tu plan funciono Izzy

**IZZY: **gracias

**CODY**: fue un monstruo muy poderoso

**MATT**: es verdad

**SORA**: que les parece si seguimos adelante

**YOLEI**: si… no tenemos tiempo que perder

**DE PRONTO** **TRES RAYOS DE ENERGIA APARECEN Y GOLPEA A LILIMON, GARUDAMON Y A SHURIMON REGRESANDOLOS A LA NORMALIDAD**

**MIMI: **que fue eso?

**IZZY**: no puede ser

**DRAGOMON VUELVE APARECER FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**YOLEI**: acaso es invencible?

**IZZY**: mi plan fallo

**JOE**: no puede ser… que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser?

**MATT: **no nos queda otra opción, amigo ataca otra vez

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**IZZY**: que estás haciendo Matt?

**MATT: **Sora, Yolei y Mimi ustedes no sigan aquí, entren al castillo y salven a Kari

**SORA: **qué?

**MATT: **vamos no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos

**MIMI**: pero Matt

**MATT**: también vayan por Davis y Ken para poder salir de aquí

**YOLEI**: está bien

**SORA**: no Matt

**MATT**: váyanse están perdiendo el tiempo

**IZZY**: nosotros nos encargamos de derrotar a este monstruo, además ya queda 1 hora con 10 minutos

**MIMI TOMA DEL BRAZO A SORA**

**MIMI**: vámonos Sora déjales a ellos, nosotros busquemos a Kari

**SORA**: está bien, vámonos

**YOLEI, MIMI Y SORA CORREN POR EL PUENTE Y ENTRAN AL CASTILLO**

**MATT: **tengan cuidado

**MATT MIRA HACIA EL CASTILLO**

**MATT: **Tk en dónde estás?

**0**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL CASTILLO UN JOVEN Y SU DIGIMON PERMANECIAN INCONCIENTES, UN TEMBLOR PROVOCADO POR LA BATALLA HACE QUE UNAS DIMINUTAS ROCAS CAIGAN EN EL ROSTRO DEL JOVEN Y EMPIECE A DESPERTAR**

**PATAMON: **Tk.. Tk...

**TK: **hmmm….

**PATAMON: **¡despierta¡

**TK: **hmmm…que sucedió? Acaso estamos muertos?

**PATAMON: **no Tk, no estás muerto

**TK**: pero como… yo recuerdo que Lilithmon nos lanzó por el balcón y caímos al remolino

**PATAMON: **yo también recuerdo eso, no entiendo lo que pasa

**TK: **por cierto que es este lugar?

**PATAMON: **no lo sé, yo desperté y aquí estábamos

**TK SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA HASTA UNA LUZ Y SE SORPRENDE DE VER EL REMOLINO**

**PATAMON: **como habremos subido hasta aquí?

**TK: **buena pregunta

**TK TIENE UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

**PATAMON: **que sucede?

**TK: **Kari se quedó con Lilithmon, tenemos que ir por ella

**PATAMON: **es verdad pero primero salgamos de aquí

**TK: **si vámonos

**?(VOZ): **desafortunadamente ustedes dos se quedarán atrapados aquí

**TK: ¡**huh¡ quien está ahí?

**?(VOZ): **jajajaja no me esperaba volvérmelos a encontrar

**PATAMON: **¡Tk mira el techo¡

**TK: **no puede ser…. ¡Devimon¡

**DEVIMON: **ha pasado mucho tiempo niño

**TK: **cómo es que estas vivo?

**DEVIMON: **es una larga historia, yo volví a la vida gracias al poder del digiegg de la oscuridad

**TK: **otra vez mencionan ese digiegg

**DEVIMON: **déjame decirte… yo te salvé la vida

**TK: **que dices?

**DEVIMON: **cuando fuiste arrojado por Lilithmon hacia el Remolino Negro, no había posibilidades de que sigas con vida, pero pude sacarte en el último momento

**TK: **porque lo hiciste?

**DEVIMON: **es muy sencillo, aún no he cobrado mi venganza

**TK ADOPTA SU PERSONALIDAD MALIGNA**

**TK: **jejeje, así que sigues con vida solo para vengarte de mi

**DEVIMON: **así es, no podía permitir que Lilithmon te matara

**TK: **eres basura Devimon, solo eres un peón de Demon

**DEVIMON(MENTE): **este niño, cuando adoptó esa personalidad maligna?

**PATAMON: **en qué lugar nos encontramos?

**DEVIMON: **estamos en la parte más baja del castillo de Demon, este lugar son llamados Las Tumbas, aquí viven los seres malignos que buscan vengarse

**TK: **escúchame Devimon, en donde esta Kari?

**DEVIMON**: Kari? Ohh debes estar hablando de la Princesa

**TK: **empieza a hablar en donde esta ella?

**DEVIMON: **de seguro debe estar en la Cámara del Digiegg

**TK: **que… y donde esta eso?

**DEVIMON: **se encuentra atrás del Salón del Trono

**TK: **bien pues… yo me voy..

**DEVIMON IMPIDE QUE TK SE MARCHE**

**DEVIMON: **te lo dije tu no podrás salir de aquí

**TK: **te lo advierto, no estoy de buen humor y si te pones en mi camino no dudaré en acabar contigo de nuevo

**DEVIMON: **déjame advertirte que no soy el mismo que venciste en la isla File

**TK: **tú te lo buscaste, ahora Patamon** (PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON)**

**ANGEMON: **¡Devimon¡ yo tampoco soy el mismo

**DEVIMON: **pues me parece bien, espero que esta pelea sea interesante** ¡GARRAS MORTALES¡**

**ANGEMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE Y CON SU BACULO LE DA EN LA FRENTE**

**DEVIMON: **Ahh te crees muy listo** ¡VIENTO ENDEMONIADO¡**

**ANGEMON: **tendrás que usar algo mejor

**DEVIMON: **que dices?

**ANGEMON: **recibe esto** ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA EN EL ESTOMAGO A DEVIMON DEBILITANDOLO**

**DEVIMON: **¡agh¡ me las pagarás** ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**ANGEMON: **que es eso?

**ANGEMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON SUS MANOS Y LO ENVIA HACIA EL TECHO, DEVIMON SE ACERCA Y GOLPEA A ANGEMON ENVIANDOLO AL SUELO**

**TK: **¡arriba Angemon¡ no podemos darnos por vencido tú ya le ganaste, puedes hacerlo de nuevo

**ANGEMON: **tienes razón yo no pierdo las esperanzas de ganar

**DEVIMON: **ya verás** ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**ANGEMON: ¡GOLPE DE FE¡**

**LOS 2 ATAQUES CHOCAN PROVOCANDO UN TEMBLOR EN EL CASTILLO**

**0**

**DAVIS: **que fue eso?

**DEMON: **los otros niños elegidos han llegado también a este lugar

**KEN: **qué?

**DEMON: **parece que vienen con la tonta idea de rescatar a la princesa

**DAVIS**: Demon que le hiciste a Kari?

**DEMON**: yo?... no deberías acusarme de algo que no he hecho

**DAVIS**: pero si fueron ustedes los que secuestraron a Kari

**DEMON**: todavía no cambias esa tonta actitud

**GATOMON ESTABA MIRANDO LA SITUACION, CUANDO DE PRONTO ALGO LE LLAMA LA ATENCION, BLACKGATOMON LE HACIA DE LA MANO PARA QUE LO SIGUIERA**

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: pero que le pasa?

**DAVIS**: yo pelearé contigo Demon y te derrotaré

**KEN**: pero de que estás hablando Davis?

**DAVIS**: rápido Ken préstame el emblema de la Bondad

**KEN**: qué?

**DAVIS**: lo necesito para recargar el digiegg de los milagros

**KEN**: acaso piensas pelear tu solo?

**DAVIS**: si

**KEN**: no lo permitiré luchemos juntos

**DAVIS**: Ken escúcheme si algo llegara a salir mal, usaremos a Imperialdramon, como carta del triunfo, además debemos averiguar cómo entrar a esa recámara

**KEN**: oh ya entiendo

**DAVIS**: déjamelo a mí, y también los demás no tardarán en llegar

**DEMON**: en que están pensando?

**DAVIS**: quieres callarte y esperar

**DEMON**: mocosos insolentes

**DAVIS**:¡ listo vamos Veemon ¡

**VEEMON**: si **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A MAGNAMON)**

**DAVIS**: ahora si llego tu fin

**DEMON: **jajaja y crees poder vencerme con eso

**DAVIS: **por supuesto, al ataque Magnamon

**MAGNAMON**: aquí voy

**MAGNAMON SE LANZA A DARLE UN GOLPE A DEMON Y LO DETIENE CON UN DEDO**

**KEN: **no puede ser

**DAVIS: **vamos… esto apenas comienza

**MAGNAMON LE INTENTA DAR UNA PATADA PERO TAMBIEN LA BLOQUEA**

**DEMON: **que débil eres

**MAGNAMON: **¡cállate¡ **¡MAGNA RAYO¡**

**DAVIS: **si

**DEMON NO HABIA RECIBIDO DAÑO ALGUNO**

**KEN: **que está pasando?

**DEMON**: ahora es mi turno **¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**MAGNAMON: ¡BARRERA LUMINOSA¡**

**MAGNAMON SE PROTEGE DEL ATAQUE DE DEMON**

**DEMON: **hmmm tal vez no sea tan sencillo

**DAVIS**: vamos amigo gánale

**MAGNAMON**: recibe esto **¡MISILES DE PLASMA¡**

**MULTIPLES MISILES SE DIRIGEN A DEMON PERO ESTE SOLO ABRE SU MANO PARA HACERLAS EXPLOTAR**

**KEN**: Davis… él es demasiado poderoso

**DAVIS**: es cierto pero no nos daremos por vencidos

**DEMON**: jajaja dame tu mejor ataque

**DAVIS**: nos está provocando

**MAGNAMON**: le daré lo que quiere **¡JIHAD EXTREMO¡**

**DEMON: **jajaja toma esto** ¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES PRODUCEN UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**DAVIS: **¡Ahh¡

**KEN: **¡Ahh¡

**UNA GRAN NUBE DE POLVO IMPEDIA VER LO QUE SUCEDIA**

**DAVIS: **ken estas bien?

**KEN: **si estoy bien

**DAVIS**: es muy poderoso

**KEN**: oye por cierto donde esta Gatomon?

**DAVIS**: es verdad hace un rato estaba con nosotros

0

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON CAMINABAN POR UN CORREDOR**

**GATOMON**: se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de mí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: quiero preguntarte algo, porque la princesa es tan importante para ti

**GATOMON**: que pregunta más absurda me haces, lo hago porque ella es mi compañera, yo al principio estaba solo y después de que la conocí mi vida cambio por completo

**BLACKGATOMON**: ya veo… tú la quieres mucho

**GATOMON SE SONROJA**

**GATOMON**: pues si

**BLACKGATOMON**: entonces te quiero mostrar algo

**GATOMON**: huh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ven sígueme

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS ENTRAN A UNA HABITACION**

**GATOMON**: que hay aquí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: lo más importante para mi

**GATOMON**: aquí no hay nada

**BLACKGATOMON**: eh¡ en donde está mi hermano?

**GATOMON**: tu hermano?

**BLACKGATOMON**: se supone que mi hermano estaba aquí

**UN TEMBLOR SACUDE EL CASTILLO**

**GATOMON**: te estas burlando de mí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: no… de verdad… aquí estaba mi hermanito… quien pudo habérselo llevado

**GATOMON**: yo me voy de aquí

**BLACKGATOMON**: espera por favor… ayúdame a buscar a mi hermano

**GATOMON**: sabes me estas cayendo bien… pero Kari me necesita y no puedo perder el tiempo, si quieres encontrarlo búscalo tú mismo

**BLACKGATOMON**: por favor

**GATOMON SE QUEDA PENSANDO POR UNOS MOMENTOS**

**GATOMON**: …. Está bien, pero cuando lo encontremos quiero que me ayudes a salvar a Kari

**BLACKGATOMON**: gracias… sabía que podía contar contigo

**GATOMON**: ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo, porque puedes pagarlo muy caro

**BLACKGATOMON**: está bien no te pongas así… vámonos

**BLACKGATOMON TOMA DE LA MANO A GATOMON Y SE VAN A BUSCAR EL DIGIHUEVO**

**GATOMON(MENTE): **no sé porque… pero creo que él no es tan malo después de todo

0

**REGRESANDO A LA BATALLA DE ANGEMON VS DEVIMON, UNA GRAN NUBE DE POLVO IMPOSIBILITA LA VISTA**

**DEVIMON:¡GARRA MORTAL¡**

**LA GARRA ATRAPA A ANGEMON Y LO EMPIEZA A LANZAR CONTRA EL SUELO UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**TK**: ¡No¡ ¡Angemon¡

**DEVIMON**: ¡que sucede es todo lo que puedes hacer¡

**DEVIMON LANZA A ANGEMON AL TECHO QUEDANDO INCRUSTADO**

**DEVIMON**: verás Angemon voy a acabar contigo lentamente

**ANGEMON**: que dices?

**DEVIMON**: luego me apoderaré del digiegg de la oscuridad y le quitaré el poder a Demon

**TK**: ¡esas son tus verdaderas intenciones¡

**DEVIMON**: así es, como podría permitir que alguien como Demon se apodere de los 2 mundos, yo soy el que debe gobernar eternamente

**ANGEMON**: se ve que en este tiempo no has podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea la venganza y eso te ha llevado a que pierdas la cordura

**DEVIMON**: jajaja di lo que quieras ¡yo voy a destruirlos a ambos¡

**TK**: Devimon…

**DEVIMON**: ¡ustedes no saben el sufrimiento que pasé para volver a la vida¡ después de que destruyeron a Kimeramon los pocos datos que quedaban de mí aún se encontraban en la Base del Emperador de los Digimons

**TK**: eh?

**DEVIMON**: pero cuando esa base fue destruida por completo mi información cayó hasta el Mar Oscuro y fue ahí cuando el Digiegg de la Oscuridad me salvó la vida, me regresó a mi forma original, me dio nuevos poderes y la capacidad de Digievolucionar

**TK**: que dices?

**ANGEMON**: digievolucionar?

**DEVIMON**: jajaja es hora de que vean el rostro de su pesadilla

**DEVIMON COMIENZA A DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A NEODEVIMON**

**NEODEVIMON**: jajaja están sorprendidos verdad

**TK**: no puede ser

**ANGEMON**: él puede digievolucionar

**NEODEVIMON**: esta vez acabaré contigo hasta que no quede nada

**TK**: jejeje, si así lo quieres lucharemos al mismo nivel **(ANGEMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN MAGNANGEMON)**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡ohh¡ así que puedes digievolucionar sin usar el emblema de la Esperanza

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk, mira ahí hay unos escalones te llevarán a los niveles superiores, síguelos y encuentra a Kari

**TK**: que dices pero que pasará contigo?

**MAGNANGEMON**: no te preocupes por mí, yo tengo un asunto que resolver

**TK**: pero….

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk no dudes, tienes que rescatar a Kari, rápido

**TK**: tienes razón, amigo prométeme que me alcanzarás después

**MAGNANGEMON**: es una promesa, en cuanto termine esto iré a ayudarte

**TK SE MARCHA Y EMPIEZA A SUBIR POR LAS ESCALERAS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: no piensas interferir?

**NEODEVIMON**: en lo absoluto, supongo que ahora podremos luchar a gusto

**MAGNANGEMON**: ya no hay nadie quien interfiera ¡vamos a pelear¡

**NEODEVIMON Y MAGNANGEMON SE LANZAN AL ATAQUE, TK SUBIA POR LAS LARGAS ESCALERAS**

**TK**: amigo no te vayas a morir

**DE PRONTO UNA EXPLOSION SORPRENDE A TK**

**TK**: ¡nooooo Magnangemon¡

**EL JOVEN NO PRESTA ATENCION A LA BATALLA Y SIGUE SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS**

**TK**: Kari espérame ya voy por ti

**0**

**MIENTRAS QUE DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA**

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm

**SE ESCUCHABAN PASOS SOBRE EL AGUA**

**DIGIEGG**: será posible?

**KARI APARECE FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: oh… al fin llegaste

**KARI**: ….

**DIGIEGG**: supongo que por tu expresión de enojo, vienes con la tonta idea de destruirme

**KARI**: yo… voy a… terminar con esto… para siempre

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje aunque hayas despertado a la princesa no podrás derrotarme

**KARI SE ACERCA AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: y dime que vas hacer?

**KARI**: lo que tenía que haber hecho desde hace mucho

**KARI PONE SUS MANOS BRILLANTES SOBRE EL DIGIEGG Y TRATA DE LAVANTARLO**

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**KARI**: está muy pesado

**DIGIEGG**: no puede ser

**EL DIGIEGG EXPULSA ENERGIA Y ALEJA A KARI**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: que está sucediendo?

**KARI**: veo que lo estas poniendo difícil

**EL DIGIEGG LANZA UN RAYO DE ENERGIA NEGRA SOBRE KARI PERO LA PODEROSA AURA DE LUZ LO DESVIA**

**KARI**: yo soy luz… y no vas dañarme con eso

**DIGIEGG**: me está dando miedo… no debo gastar la poca energía que me queda

**KARI**: ahora mismo voy acabar contigo

**EL AURA DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR CON MAS INTENSIDAD, LA MANOS DE LA JOVEN SE POSAN NUEVAMENTE SOBRE EL DIGIEGG**

**KARI**: desaparece para siempre

**DIGIEGG**: ¡nooooo¡ ¡aagghh¡

**KARI LOGRA MOVER EL DIGIEGG Y ES LEVANTADO**

**DIGIEGG**: pero que has hecho, me has liberado

**KARI**: tú crees

**DIGIEGG**: que es esto?... a pesar de que me ha liberado no puedo moverme

**KARI**: así es… ahora me encargaré de eliminar toda la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti

**DIGIEGG**: tonta si haces eso ambos desapareceremos

**KARI**: tú crees… que eso… me importa ahora?

**DIGIEGG**: al usar tu luz para extinguir la oscuridad, al hacer eso no solo seré eliminado… tu vida se irá consumiendo en el proceso

**KARI**: lo que… importa es que tú… ya no causarás más daño

**DIGIEGG**: ¡detente aagghh¡

**UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD SE DESATA, PODRAN LOS ELEGIDOS VENCER A DRAGOMON, LA BATALLA ENTRE MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON CONTINUA, TENDRA MAGNAMON EL PODER PARA VENCER A DEMON?, PODRA TK LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTA KARI? TODOS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS ESTAN POR REUNIRSE NUEVAMENTE PARA LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA, EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA MUY CERCA**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPISODIO. 15 BATALLA ETERNA ENTRE LOS POLOS OPUESTOS**

**_0_**

**COMO TODOS RECORDARAN LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD YA HABIA COMENZADO, KARI HA EXPULSADO LOS VERDADEROS PODERES DE LA PRINCESA, DEBIDO AL DOLOR Y TRISTEZA DE PERDER A TK, ELLA PARECE ESTAR POSEIDA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD PARA PONERLE FIN A ESTA BATALLA QUE SOLO LE HA GENERADO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO , POR OTRA PARTE LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS SE ENCUENTRAN CON EL DIOS DEL MAR OSCURO Y TIENEN UNA LUCHA VIOLENTA CONTRA EL, DAVIS Y KEN SE ENCUENTRAN CON DEMON Y EMPIEZA OTRA BATALLA, TK POR SU PARTE SEGUIA CON VIDA, PERO AL PARECER SU NEMESIS DEVIMON LE SALVA LA VIDA, MAGNANGEMON DECIDE QUEDARSE A LUCHAR CONTRA DEVIMON QUE HA MOSTRADO LA CAPACIDAD DE DIGIEVOLUCIONAR, TK DECIDE IR A RESCATAR A KARI QUE HA ENTRADO A LA RECAMARA Y HA LEVANTADO EL DIGIEGG, QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA, KARI ESTA USANDO LA LUZ DE SU VIDA PARA DESTRUIR AL DIGIEGG, LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTABAN CHOCANDO SUS FUERZAS**

**DIGIEGG**: en verdad… piensas usar tu vida?

**KARI**: así es… tú debes desaparecer…

**DIGIEGG**: ¡nooooo¡…no puedo desaparecer, tengo que salir de aquí

**EL DIGIEGG EMPIEZA USAR LA OSCURIDAD PARA TRATAR DE LIBERARSE**

**KARI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no permitiré que la princesa me venza otra vez¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR CON MAS INTENSIDAD**

**KARI**: al fin has entrado en la desesperación… tú que fuiste la tercera creación del Yggdrasill y fuiste desechado por tratar de oponerte a sus órdenes, has entrado en la última etapa de tu existencia

**DIGIEGG**: no vuelvas a mencionar eso… tú también fuiste creada por el… porque, porque no mejor unimos fuerzas y gobernamos todos los mundos existentes… creados por tu padre

**KARI**: je… je… je… me crees tonta, yo solo estoy usando este cuerpo, que tiene un corazón lleno de luz y amor… yo tengo el deber de destruirte

**DIGIEGG**: no puedo creer que aun sigas sus órdenes… estas guerras entre la luz y la oscuridad fueron provocadas por él, todas las vidas que se han perdido hasta ahora son producto de un juego… que acaso no lo entiendes nosotros somos una diversión para el

**KARI**: yo soy la Princesa de la Luz… hija del Yggdrasill y protectora de todo el digimundo… usaré el poder y la vida de esta niña para eliminarte

**DIGIEGG**: tonterías… acaso quieres desaparecer también?

**KARI**: al menos culminaré con lo que me encargó mi padre

**UNA LUZ MUY PODEROSA EMPIEZA A SALIR DEL CUERPO DE KARI**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡me rehúso a ser eliminado¡

**EL DIGIEGG USA TODO SU PODER DE OSCURIDAD Y PRODUCE UN CHOQUE CONTRA LA LUZ, EL PODER SE SIENTE EN TODAS PARTES**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO, MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON SEGUIAN LUCHANDO, EL DIGIMON ARCANGEL LOGRA DARLE UN PUÑETAZO MANDANDOLO A LA PARED**

**MAGNANGEMON: **hmmm

**NEODEVIMON**: je… je nada mal

**MAGNANGEMON**: que pasa… dijiste que me derrotarías

**NEODEVIMON**: desde cuando te volviste tan presumido?... ¡prepárate¡

**NEODEVIMON SE LANZA AL ATAQUE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh… ya verás **¡ESPADA EXCALIBUR¡**

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA PARALIZADORA¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN PROVOCANDO UN FUERTE TEMBLOR, DESPUES DE PROBAR SUS FUERZAS SE SEPARAN RAPIDAMENTE**

**NEODEVIMON**: te felicito, tus poderes se han incrementado bastante

**MAGNANGEMON**: lo mismo digo

**DE PRONTO UN GRAN TEMBLOR SE SIENTE EN TODO EL CASTILLO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡huh¡… que está pasando?

**NEODEVIMON**: hmmm esto es malo

**MAGNANGEMON**: qué?

**NEODEVIMON**: parece ser que la princesa, está usando su vida para desaparecer el digiegg de la oscuridad

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dices?

**NEODEVIMON**: es una lástima…si el digiegg desaparece… todo el poder de la oscuridad también desaparecerá

**MAGNANGEMON**: no…no puedo permitir que Kari pierda la vida

**NEODEVIMON**: ha… ha… ha… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ella está condenada

**MAGNANGEMON**: te equivocas… estoy seguro que Tk podrá salvar a Kari

**NEODEVIMON**: qué?

**MAGNANGEMON**: él lo logrará… ya lo verás

**NEODEVIMON**: porque tienes tanta confianza en ese niño?

**MAGNANGEMON**: porque él es mi amigo, el representa la esperanza, el podrá hacer algo por Kari

**NEODEVIMON**: jeje… lamento decepcionarte… pero hay un problema

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**NEODEVIMON**: tu amiguito… no podrá entrar a la recámara, eso es imposible

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dices?

**NEODEVIMON**: ese lugar solo está destinado para la princesa y el digiegg… otros seres que intenten entrar ahí serán repelidos o eliminados, es un lugar sagrado… en otras palabras la muerte de la princesa es inevitable

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡rayos¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ja… ja … ja… que pasa estás perdiendo la esperanza?

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE)**: Tk…

**NEODEVIMON**: bueno… pero ese asunto lo dejaremos para después

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**NEODEVIMON**: ahora lo que importa es terminar con nuestra pelea

**MAGNANGEMON**: tendré que derrotarte rápidamente para poder ayudar a Tk

**NEODEVIMON**: de verdad?... y cómo vas a hacer eso?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ugh… no… no puedo moverme¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ja ja ja… estas bajo el efecto de mi Garra Paralizadora

**MAGNANGEMON TRATA DE MOVERSE PERO NO PUEDE**

**NEODEVIMON**: como… no vas a atacarme?...entonces lo haré yo

**MAGNANGEMON**: no… espera

**NEODEVIMON SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE Y LE DA AL ANGEL UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**LUEGO LO EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR MULTIPLES VECES EN LA CARA, PARA TERMINAR CON UNA PATADA ENVIANDOLO AL SUELO**

**NEODEVIMON**: eso es todo lo que tienes?... me estas decepcionando

**MAGNANGEMON**: agh… tengo…tengo que ir con Tk

**NEODEVIMON**: lo que más detesto de todos los elegidos… es su patética amistad, no sabes cómo detesto eso

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO LEVANTA A MAGNANGEMON Y LE DA UN GOLPE INCRUSTANDOLO EN LA PARED**

**NEODEVIMON**: esto no es suficiente… esto no me parece suficiente… voy hacerte pagar por todo lo que he sufrido

**NEODEVIMON EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR A MAGNANGEMON UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**MAGNANGEMON: **ah… Ahh… ¡agh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡muere¡

**MAGNANGEMON USA SU ESPADA PARA HACERLE UN CORTE EN LA CARA A NEODEVIMON**

**NEODEVIMON**: Ahh, como te liberaste?

**MAGNANGEMON**: eso que importa… te voy a devolver el doble de lo que me has hecho

**NEODEVIMON**: bien pues pelea

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE LANZAN AL ATAQUE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡Ahh¡

_0_

**MIENTRAS TANTO** **TK SEGUIA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS**

**TK: **ahí está la salida

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UN ESTRUENDO **

**TK: **hace un momento… sentí un temblor que vino de arriba… espero que Kari se encuentre bien

**EL JOVEN LLEGA HASTA EL FINAL DE LAS ESCALERAS**

**TK**: eh… pero que es esto?

**TK ENCUENTRA UNA GRAN HABITACION**

**TK: **que es este lugar?… bueno no me importa debo continuar

**EL JOVEN CORRE HASTA LLEGAR AL FINAL DE LA HABITACION, Y EMPIEZA A SUBIR POR OTRAS ESCALERAS Y LLEGA A UNA ESPECIE DE PRISION**

**TK: **cielos… que lugar más tétrico

**EL JOVEN EMPIEZA A CAMINAR LENTAMENTE POR EL LUGAR, EN CADA CELDA HABIA DIGIMONS PRISIONEROS, TAMBIEN HABIAN CRIATURAS NEGRAS, DE PRONTO TK ESCUCHA UNA VOZ QUE LO LLAMA**

**?**: Oye…

**TK**: huh?

**?**: Oye humano

**TK VOLTEA Y VE QUE DESDE UNA CELDA ALGUIEN LE HABLABA**

**?**: Chico humano ven aquí

**TK HABIA CAMBIADO A SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA**

**?: **Vamos… sé que me escuchas… ven por favor

**TK CAMINA HACIA LA CELDA**

**TK**: quién eres?

**DE PRONTO MUCHOS PAGUMONS PRISIONEROS SE ACERCAN A LA REJA**

**PAGUMON**: dime chico… como llegaste aquí?

**TK**: no sé por qué me detengo a ver basuras como ustedes

**PAGUMON**: oye libérame a mí y a mis amigos por favor

**TK SE VOLTEA Y EMPIEZA A MARCHARSE**

**PAGUMON**: oye a dónde vas?

**TK**: ….

**PAGUMON**: sé que eres un niño elegido… ven aquí

**TK**: …

**PAGUMON:** ¡arriba de este lugar hay un laberinto… te vas a perder¡

**TK**: ….

**PAGUMON**: ¡yo conozco a la princesa de la luz… conozco a Kari¡

**TK SE DETIENE**

**TK: **que dices?

**PAGUMON**: si… ella es mi amiga… por favor ayúdame… yo quiero salvarla

**TK SE REGRESA**

**PAGUMON**: escúchame… ella está en un grave peligro… déjame ayudarte a llegar a ella

**TK**: no me estas engañando?

**PAGUMON**: porque lo haría?

**TK**: bueno… es tu naturaleza

**PAGUMON**: yo conocí a la princesa… cuando la tuvieron encerrada en la parte de arriba… y no sé porque… pero me di cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo mucho

**TK**: ….

**PAGUMON**: dime niño elegido… cómo te llamas?

**TK**: mi nombre… es Tk

**PAGUMON**: tú eres Tk?

**TK**: huh?

**PAGUMON**: la princesa me habló de ti

**TK**: qué?

**PAGUMON**: Kari me dijo que tú eras la persona más importante para ella

**TK MIRA AL SUELO CON UNA MIRADA SERIA Y OSCURA**

**TK**: je je… así que eso dijo… bah

**PAGUMON**: huh?

**TK**: está bien te sacaré de aquí… a cambio me guiarás hasta la Recámara del Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**PAGUMON**: es un trato

**TK SE DISPUSO A AYUDAR A PAGUMON**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, MAGNAMON Y DEMON ESTABAN PELEANDO, PERO LA BATALLA SE DETIENE**

**DEMON: **hmmm…

**MAGNAMON: **esa energía que se sintió ahí dentro fue muy poderosa

**TODOS SE QUEDAN MIRANDO LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DAVIS: **hace un rato se sintió una fuerte explosión

**KEN: **que estará pasando ahí dentro?... me da la impresión de que algo malo le ocurrió a Kari

**DAVIS**: quieres callarte no digas esas cosas… lo primero que debemos hacer es vencer a Demon a como dé lugar

**KEN**: tienes razón…

**DEMON**: lo más seguro… es que la princesa está usando su vida para detener al Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**KEN**: oh no

**DEMON**: puedo sentir como los poderes de la oscuridad del digiegg van desapareciendo poco a poco… pero también siento que la luz de la princesa se desvanece junto a el

**DAVIS**: ¡eso es mentira… no dejaremos que Kari pierda la vida en ese lugar¡

**DEMON**: si lo permites o no ya no importa… lo malo es que mis planes no saldrán como yo lo esperaba

**DAVIS**: no podemos permitir que algo así pase… ¡Magnamon derrótalo¡

**MAGNAMON**: por supuesto

**MAGNAMON SE LANZA A ATACAR A DEMON**

**DEMON**: ingenuo

**DEMON DETIENE EL PUÑETAZO DE MAGNAMON**

**MAGNAMON**: que hizo?

**DEMON LO ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**MAGNAMON: **¡aagghh¡

**DAVIS**: ¡cuidado¡

**DEMON(MENTE)**: tengo que acabar con ellos rápidamente, se me está terminando los poderes del digiegg

**MAGNAMON LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A DEMON**

**DEMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**MAGNAMON**: Ahora es mi oportunidad

**MAGNAMON EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR A DEMON UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA DEJARLO CONTRA UN PILAR**

**MAGNAMON: ¡GOLPE MAGNO¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA EN EL ESTOMAGO A DEMON DESTRUYENDO UN PILAR Y DEJANDOLO CONTRA LA PARED**

**DAVIS: **bien… así se hace

**KEN: **está funcionando, hay posibilidades de ganarle

**DAVIS**: ¡dale su merecido¡

**MAGNAMON: ¡MISILES DE PLASMA¡**

**DEMON RECIBE TODO EL ATAQUE DEJANDO UNA GRAN CORTINA DE HUMO**

**_0_**

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS LUCHABAN CONTRA DRAGOMON**

**DIGMON: ¡TALADRO DE ORO¡**

**MEGAKABUTERIMON: ¡CUERNO MORTAL¡**

**LAS DOS TECNICAS NO LOGRAN HACER MUCHO DAÑO**

**IZZY: **tiene una resistencia increíble

**CODY: **que podemos hacer?

**MATT: **es un monstruo bastante poderoso

**METALGARURUMON: ¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**DRAGOMON SOLO SE DEFENDIA**

**ZUDOMON: ¡MARTILLO VULCAN¡**

**DRAGOMON USA SU BRAZO Y LE DA UN GOLPE A ZUDOMON ESTRELLANDOLO CONTRA LA PARED DEL CASTILLO**

**JOE: ¡**cuidado Zudomon¡

**IZZY: **rápido tenemos que ayudarlo

**MEGAKABUTERIMON SE ACERCA POR DETRÁS, PERO DRAGOMON SE PERCATA Y LO GOLPEA DEJANDOLO EN EL PISO CONGELADO**

**MATT: **¡rayos¡

**DIGMON SE PONE EN FRENTE DE DRAGOMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LO HACE AUN LADO DEJANDOLO EN EL PISO**

**METALGARURUMON**: maldición… tendré que usar todo lo que tengo **¡BOMBA CONGELANTE¡**

**DRAGOMON ATRAPA EL MISIL Y LO DESTRUYE**

**MATT**: como hizo eso?

**EL DIGIMON MALIGNO GOLPEA CON SUS TENTACULOS A METALGARURUMON Y LO DEJA EN EL SUELO**

**IZZY: **es muy fuerte para nosotros

**JOE: **que… haremos?

**MATT: **vamos… sé que podemos vencerlo

**LOS 4 DIGIMONS SE PONEN DE PIE**

**DRAGOMON: ¡MIL LATIGOS¡**

**LOS DIGIMONS RECIBEN EL ATAQUE Y LOS MANDA VOLANDO Y CAEN EN EL PISO DE HIELO**

**CODY: **no… por favor** (DIGMON REGRESA A SER ARMADILLOMON)**

**JOE: **oh no** (ZUDOMON REGRESA A SER GOMAMON)**

**(MEGAKABUTERIMON REGRESA A SER TENTOMON)**

**IZZY: **¡Tentomon¡

**MATT**: maldición estamos en problemas

**METALGARURUMON SE PONE DE PIE**

**MATT**: estas bien amigo?

**METALGARURUMON**: yo todavía puedo luchar

**DRAGOMON SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON ELEGIDO PARA APLASTARLO**

**MATT: **¡ten cuidado muévete¡

**METALGARURUMON**: no puedo… moverme… me pesa mucho el cuerpo

**DRAGOMON PISA A METALGARURUMON**

**MATT**: ¡nooooo¡

**IZZY**: no puede ser

**JOE**: lo aplastó

**DE PRONTO EL PIE DE DRAGOMON SE LEVANTA POCO A POCO HASTA SER DERRIBADO**

**CODY**: huh… que está pasando?

**METALGARURUMON**: eh?

**?**: Estas bien?

**METALGARURUMON**: creí que estaba perdido

**?**: Je…je…Lamento el retraso

**JOE**: que sucedió… no veo nada

**DRAGOMON SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE**

**WARGREYMON: ¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**EL TORNADO ATRAVIESA A DRAGOMON DEJANDO A TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SORPRENDIDOS**

**MATT**: eh?

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ES DERRIBADO POR EL PODEROSO ATAQUE**

**JOE: **pero si es…

**CODY**: Wargreymon… estamos salvados

**TAI APARECE EN EL MURO DE ROCA**

**TAI: ¡**oigan amigos¡

**IZZY**: ¡Tai¡

**TAI Y MATT CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS**

**TAI**: me tarde mucho?

**MATT**: pues… hubieses llegado un poco antes

**TAI**: hice lo que pude… el tráfico esta terrible

**MATT**: jajaja

**TAI**: jajaja

**JOE**: déjense de tonterías

**TAI**: si lo se… por cierto donde esta Kari?

**CODY**: las chicas entraron al castillo a buscarla

**TAI**: ya veo

**DRAGOMON SE LEVANTA COMO SI NADA, Y SE RECUPERA DE LA HERIDA PRODUCIDA POR EL MEGA TORNADO**

**MATT**: otra vez?

**TAI**: yo me encargaré de derrotarlo… pero antes de eso… Joe, Cody e Izzy entren al castillo y ayuden a las chicas

**CODY**: de acuerdo…¡vamos¡

**TAI**: que pasó con Davis Y Ken?

**IZZY**: no sabemos nada de ellos… cuando nosotros llegamos habían desaparecido

**TAI**: ya veo… y que hay de Tk?

**NINGUN ELEGIDO DICE NADA AL RESPECTO**

**TAI**: entiendo…

**MATT**: nosotros nos encargaremos de Dragomon, ustedes váyanse

**IZZY**: de acuerdo pero tengan cuidado

**TAI**: busquen a Kari y salgan de ese lugar

**CODY**: está bien

**CODY, IZZY Y JOE CORREN POR EL PUENTE Y ENTRAN AL CASTILLO, PERO OCURRE UN FLASH CUANDO ENTRAN**

**MATT: **viste eso?

**TAI: **que cosa?

**MATT: **ah nada olvídalo

**TAI: **bueno amigo derrotemos a este monstruo

**MATT: **como en los viejos tiempos

**TAI: **Si

**WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR CON DRAGOMON**

**_0_**

**TK POR SU PARTE HABIA LIBERADO A PAGUMON**

**PAGUMON**: muchas gracias Tk

**TK**: ….

**EL GRUPO DE PAGUMONS ESTABAN ALBOROTADOS**

**PAGUMON**: ustedes amigos escapen de este castillo cuanto antes

**GRUPO**: ¡si¡

**PAGUMON: **yo me quedaré a ayudar a este chico y a la princesa, nos veremos después

**EL GRUPO DE PAGUMONS PRISIONEROS SE DESPIDEN Y ESCAPAN**

**TK**: bueno… te liberé a ti y a tus amigos… será mejor que me lleves con Kari

**PAGUMON**: eres desconfiado verdad?

**TK**: vamos rápido que no tengo tiempo que perder

**PAGUMON**: está bien… pero nos tomará algo de tiempo salir del laberinto de la parte de arriba

**TK Y PAGUMON CORREN Y SALEN DE LA PRISION, SIGUEN UN TUNEL Y SIGUEN EL CAMINO HASTA PERDERSE EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON BUSCABAN EL DIGIHUEVO PERDIDO**

**BLACKGATOMON: **en donde puede estar?

**GATOMON: **es raro que un huevo se pierda de esa manera

**BLACKGATOMON: **lo se

**GATOMON: **y que hay dentro del cascarón?

**BLACKGATOMON: **pues… no sabría decírtelo

**GATOMON: **huh?

**BLACKGATOMON: **mi madre me dijo que debo cuidar de el en todo momento, y ahora que se ha perdido no sé qué hacer

**GATOMON**: por cierto que pasó con Lilithmon?

**BLACKGATOMON**: la princesa la mandó muy lejos, lo más probable es que este herida en alguna parte del castillo

**GATOMON**: estas seguro de que no me estas engañando?

**BLACKGATOMON**: yo no estoy bromeando

**GATOMON**: hmmm… está bien

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS LLEGAN HASTA UN SALON**

**GATOMON**: y que hay aquí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: pues aquí se organizaban las tropas

**GATOMON**: vamos busquemos ese huevo rápido, Kari me está preocupando

**BLACKGATOMON**: si vamos

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SEGUIAN RECORRIENDO EL CASTILLO**

** _0_**

**YOLEI, SORA Y MIMI HABIAN ENTRADO AL CASTILLO PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON ESTABAN PERDIDAS**

**MIMI: **ustedes creen que Kari esté bien?

**YOLEI: **yo creo que si

**SORA: **debemos tener cuidado, y buscar a Kari rápidamente

**YOLEI**: tal vez si tenemos suerte encontremos a Davis y a Ken

**SORA**: ellos ya habían entrado mucho antes, de seguro también están perdidos

**LAS CHICAS SEGUIAN CAMINANDO**

**MIMI**: me da la impresión de que estamos dando vueltas

**PALMON**: a mí también

**YOLEI**: ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón

**SORA**: que mal momento para perdernos

**PIYOMON**: ya se… ustedes quédense aquí

**SORA**: en que están pensando?

**PIYOMON**: nosotros vamos a seguir… para encontrar una salida

**YOLEI**: gran idea

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE MARCHAN**

**MIMI**: tampoco hay puertas, que hacemos ahora?

**SORA**: tendremos que esperar

**YOLEI**: ¡Bingo¡

**MIMI**: huh?

**YOLEI**: ya se… revisaré las paredes

**MIMI**: para qué?

**YOLEI**: esta clase de castillos tienen pasajes secretos, tal vez encontremos una puerta secreta

**SORA**: tiene sentido

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS APARECEN DEL OTRO LADO**

**MIMI**: ¡Palmon¡

**PALMON**: huh Mimi?

**YOLEI**: que pasó?

**HACKMON**: pero cómo?

**SORA**: entonces si estamos atrapados

**YOLEI**: y ahora que hacemos? …acaso nos vamos a quedar aquí atrapadas?

**MIMI**: vamos no podemos rendirnos ahora

**YOLEI**: pero que podemos hacer?

**YOLEI PONE LA MANO SOBRE LA PARED Y UNA PIEDRA SE HUNDE**

**MIMI**: huh?

**SORA**: huh?

**YOLEI**: oh…oh

**EL PISO SE ABRE Y LAS TRES CHICAS EMPIEZAN A CAER, ELLAS TERMINAN CAYENDO EN UN SALON MUY AMPLIO**

**MIMI: **auch… pero que pasó?

**YOLEI: **sabía que este castillo tenía pasajes secretos

**MIMI: **donde esta Sora?

**SORA: **aquí estoy… por que no se bajan

**YOLEI: **lo siento?

**SORA: **en dónde estamos?

**MIMI: **este salón solo los he visto en revistas de moda

**YOLEI: ¡**miren¡… una puerta

**LAS 3 JOVENES SE ACERCAN A LA PUERTA, MIMI TRATA DE ABRIRLA PERO UNA CORRIENTE ELECTRICA SE LO IMPIDE**

**MIMI**: que es esto?

**PALMON**: hay algo muy poderoso del otro lado

**PIYOMON**: yo también lo siento

**HACKMON**: su poder se siente desde aquí

**YOLEI**: no entiendo cómo podremos pasar?

**MIMI**: tiene que tener algún botón para abrir la puerta

**YOLEI**: yo buscaré

**SORA**: Yolei… creo que será mejor no buscar

**YOLEI**: encontré algo

**MIMI**: que bien

**YOLEI ENCUENTRA OTRA PIEDRA Y SE HUNDE**

**SORA**: Eh?

**YOLEI**: se abrirá la puerta?

**EL SUELO VUELVE A ABRIRSE Y LAS TRES CHICAS VUELVEN A CAER, UNA SOMBRA LAS VEIA DESDE EL TECHO**

**?(MUJER)**: jejeje… niñas tontas… encontraron otra puerta de acceso a la recámara, lastima para ustedes… tendré que buscar a los otros elegidos

**LA SOMBRA DESAPARECE**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS QUE CODY, JOE E IZZY CORRIAN POR UN LARGO PASILLO**

**CODY: **oigan llevamos corriendo mucho tiempo no creen?

**IZZY**: este pasillo se hizo muy largo

**JOE**: que está pasando?… me da la impresión de que estamos dando vueltas

**IZZY**: seguramente caímos en una trampa cuando entramos

**CODY**: yo puedo arreglar eso… vamos Armadillomon

**ARMADILLOMON**: enseguida Cody **(ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANKYLOMON)**

**JOE: **que vas hacer?

**CODY: **si estamos atrapados lo mejor será destruir las paredes

**IZZY: **hmmm puede ser

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**LA PARED SE DERRUMBA Y ENCUENTRAN UNAS ESCALERAS**

**CODY**: lo ven

**JOE**: muy bien Cody

**IZZY**: eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte

**CODY**: gracias… ahora tenemos que subir esos escalones **(ANKYLOMON REGRESA A SER ARMADILLOMON)**

**LOS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS**

**?(MUJER): **jajaja… solo han empeorado las cosas, si rompen la primera ilusión inmediatamente entrarán en otra, pobres niños elegidos

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON TENIAN UN ENCUENTRO MUY FUERTE**

**NEODEVIMON: ¡VIENTO ENDEMONIADO¡**

**MAGNANGEMON LO ESQUIVA **

**NEODEVIMON: **eso es… sigue esquivando

**MAGNANGEMON: **no me parece divertido

**NEODEVIMON: ¡ESFERAS DEL CAOS¡**

**MULTIPLES ESFERAS OSCURAS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL DIGIMON ANGEL**

**MAGNANGEMON: **no me detendrás con eso

**EL ANGEL USA SU EXCALIBUR PARA DESTRUIR TODAS LAS ESFERAS EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS, LOS RESTOS DE ESE PODER EXPLOTA ATRÁS DE EL**

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**MAGNANGEMON VUELA HACIA EL DIGIMON DEMONIO Y CHOCAN SUS ATAQUES**

**NEODEVIMON: **así se tiene que pelear

**MAGNANGEMON: **pues que lastima

**EL ANGEL LE DA UN CABEZAZO LASTIMANDO A NEODEVIMON**

**NEODEVIMON: **¡aagghh¡

**MAGNANGEMON LE DA UN CODAZO MANDANDOLO MUY LEJOS, EL ANGEL NO PIERDE TIEMPO Y SE LANZA A GOLPEAR NUMEROSAS VECES A SU ENEMIGO**

**NEODEVIMON: **ah no lo permitiré

**NEODEVIMON LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A MAGNANGEMON**

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE): **me está dando muchos problemas, tengo que buscar una forma de derrotarlo y luego ir con Tk

**NEODEVIMON**: que pasa?

**MAGNANGEMON**: hmmm

**NEODEVIMON**: te comió la lengua los ratones

**MAGNANGEMON**: esta pelea no va a ser fácil

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**MAGNANGEMON: ¡EXCALIBUR¡**

**AMBAS TECNICAS CHOCAN, LOS DOS DIGIMONS SIGUEN LUCHANDO EN LA PARTE MAS BAJA DEL CASTILLO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO SORA, YOLEI Y MIMI HABIAN CAIDO EN UNA TRAMPA, ESTABAN EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL CASTILLO**

**MIMI: **Yolei… tienes mala suerte con los pasadizos

**YOLEI: **lo siento chicas

**HACKMON**: siempre haces lo que no debes

**SORA: **por cierto en dónde estamos?

**PIYOMON**: parece un subterráneo

**MIMI**: debemos buscar una forma regresar

**YOLEI**: pero no podemos subir por ahí

**SORA**: busquemos otro camino, rápido

**MIMI**: si

**LAS CHICAS EMPIEZAN A BUSCAR UNA FORMA DE REGRESAR HACIA ARRIBA Y LLEGAN A UN LUGAR EXTRAÑO**

**SORA: **miren este lugar

**MIMI: **pero va de bajada

**YOLEI: **dirán que estoy loca pero este lugar tiene forma de Espiral Maligna

**HACKMON**: tienes razón Yolei

**SORA**: pero no se puede ver el fondo

**MIMI**: oigan chicas la idea es subir no?

**YOLEI**: si es verdad será mejor buscar otro camino

**LAS CHICAS ENCUENTRAN UNA PASADISO Y ENTRAN POR ESE LUGAR**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS QUE EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, LA LUCHA ENTRE MAGNAMON Y DEMON CONTINUABA, EL COMBATE ENTRE ELLOS ERA MUY VIOLENTO**

**MAGNAMON: ¡MAGNA RAYOS¡**

**DEMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**DAVIS: ¡**demonios¡… es muy rápido

**KEN: **Davis yo creo que deberíamos buscar un punto débil

**DAVIS**: pues la primera vez que peleamos con él no tenía punto débil

**KEN**: es verdad

**DEMON**: que sucede… se han dado cuenta que no tienen posibilidades contra mi

**DAVIS**: ¡cierra la boca¡

**DE PRONTO DEMON SE ARRODILLA **

**KEN**: que pasa?

**DEMON**: los poderes del Digiegg se me están terminando

**DAVIS**: es ahora o nunca ¡Magnamon¡

**MAGNAMON**: usaré todo el poder que me queda para acabar con el **¡JIHAD EXTREMO¡**

**EL PODER SE ACERCABA A DEMON**

**DEMON**: yo también usaré todo el poder del Digiegg **¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN DESTRUYENDO CASI TODO EL SALON**

**DAVIS: **¡Ahh¡

**KEN: **¡Ahh¡

**MAGNAMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**DEMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**UNA GRAN EXPLOSION SE ESCUCHA POR TODAS PARTES ADVIERTIENDO A LOS DEMAS**

_0_

**TAI Y MATT SE PERCATAN DE LO SUCEDIDO**

**TAI: **que fue eso?

**MATT**: vino de adentro del castillo

**TAI**: cielos… están pasando muchas cosas ahí dentro

**MATT**: estoy preocupado por los demás

**TAI**: tenemos que darnos prisa en vencer a este monstruo… ¡vamos Wargreymon ataca¡

**MATT**: MetalGarurumon vence a Dragomon rápido

**WARGREYMON**: bien… juntemos nuestros ataques

**METALGARURUMON**: buena idea

**DRAGOMON LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO**

**WARGREYMON**: comete esto **¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**METALGARURUMON**: **¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**LAS DOS TECNICAS SE UNEN FORMANDO UNA GRAN ESFERA GIGANTE Y LE DA DIRECTAMENTE A DRAGOMON CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**TAI: **¡eso es¡

**MATT: **lo habremos conseguido?

**EL HUMO IMPEDIA VER EL RESULTADO DEL ATAQUE**, **DRAGOMON HABRA SIDO DERROTADO?**

**_0_**

**POR SU PARTE, LAS CHICAS CORRIAN POR UN PASAJE**

**SORA**: se escuchó un estruendo

**MIMI**: que estará pasando?

**YOLEI**: no lo sé…me preocupan los demás tenemos que darnos prisa

**LAS CHICAS LLEGAN A UN ABISMO Y HABIA UNA ISLA EN MEDIO**

**MIMI: **que es esto?

**YOLEI: **como puede haber algo así en este lugar

**SORA: **miren ahí… un puente

**LAS JOVENES ENCUENTRAN UN GRAN PUENTE QUE LAS LLEVABA A LA ISLA**

**SORA**: tenemos que cruzar

**YOLEI**: vamos… pero hay que tener cuidado de no caer

**LAS CHICAS LLEGAN A LA PEQUEÑA ISLA PERO NO ENCUENTRAN NADA, LUEGO SIGUEN EL OTRO PUENTE PARA LLEGAR AL OTRO LADO**

**MIMI: **de verdad que este lugar es muy extraño

**YOLEI**: seguramente… esta parte no es muy habitada

**YA DEL OTRO LADO, EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR PERO NO ENCUENTRAN UNA SALIDA**

**MIMI: **oigan no hay salida por aquí… regresemos y tomemos otra ruta

**SORA: **si volvamos

**DE PRONTO APARECE UNA SOMBRA EN EL TECHO**

**?(MUJER): **tropas a ellas

**UN GRUPO DE CHRYSALIMONS Y PHANTOMONS APARECE FRENTE A LAS CHICAS**

**MIMI: **que son esos?

**SORA: **ya me imaginaba que esto era una trampa

**YOLEI**: no tenemos otra opción más que pelear con ellos

**LAS CHICAS SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR**

**MIMI: **rápido Palmon** (PALMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN TOGEMON)**

**SORA: **encárgate de ellos Piyomon** (PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BIRDRAMON)**

**YOLEI: **Hackmon a ellos** (HACKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN AQUILAMON)**

**LA SOMBRA LOS MIRABA DESDE ARRIBA**

**?(MUJER)**: je je je esto las mantendrá ocupadas

**OTRA BATALLA COMIENZA, EL GRUPO DE LAS CHICAS SE ENFRENTABAN A UNA TROPA ENTERA**

**_0 _**

**MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRA PARTE IZZY, CODY Y JOE CORRIAN POR LA PARTE SUPERIOR DEL CASTILLO**

**JOE: **escucharon eso

**CODY: **fue un estruendo muy fuerte

**JOE: **vino de más adelante

**IZZY: **pero porque no llegamos a ningún lado?

**JOE**: no lo se

**?(MUJER)**: ¡tropas acaben con ellos¡

**CODY**: quien dijo eso?

**APARECEN MUCHOS PHANTOMONS Y VILEMONS FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**IZZY: **no puede ser estamos rodeados

**CODY: **tendremos que pelear

**JOE: **pero los digimons tendrán suficiente fuerza?

**GOMAMON: **déjanos a nosotros

**JOE: **de acuerdo **(GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN IKKAKUMON)**

**IZZY**: podrás con ellos amigo?

**TENTOMON**: confía en mi **(TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN KABUTERIMON)**

**CODY: **rápido Armadillomon ayúdalos

**ARMADILLOMON: **entendido** (ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANKYLOMON)**

**?(MUJER)**: jejeje… estos también se quedarán aquí

**LA SOMBRA OBSERVABA Y LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A LUCHAR **

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON CORRIAN POR UN PASILLO**

**BLACKGATOMON: **sabes me está dando la impresión de que mi hermano está muy cerca

**GATOMON: **como lo sabes?

**BLACKGATOMON: **siento su débil energia

**GATOMON: **eh…

**BLACKGATOMON: **debe estar en el pináculo

**GATOMON**: que es eso?

**BLACKGATOMON**: es un santuario para el digihuevo… ese lugar está conectado a la recámara del digiegg

**GATOMON**: entonces démonos prisa

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS CORRIAN HACIA EL SANTUARIO DEL DIGIHUEVO PERDIDO**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO TK SALIA DEL LABERINTO SUBTERRANEO**

**TK: **al fin salimos ehhh

**PAGUMON: **llegamos a la escalera principal

**TK: **estas escaleras… tienen forma de Espiral Maligna

**PAGUMON: **de qué?

**TK: **nada olvídalo

**PAGUMON**: apresurémonos… estas escaleras… son muy largas y tenemos que llegar a la cima para poder llegar a la Sala del trono

**TK**: ya veo… vamos

**TK Y PAGUMON EMPIEZAN A SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS**

**_0_**

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, TODO ESTABA DESTRUIDO, DESPUES DE QUE EL HUMO SE DISPERSO, DAVIS Y KEN SALEN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**KEN: **lo logramos? …vencimos a Demon

**DAVIS: **así parece…

**MAGNAMON SALE DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**DAVIS: **¡Magnamon¡… amigo te encuentras bien?

**MAGNAMON**: si estoy bien

**DAVIS**: eres increíble… sabía que podías ganarle

**MAGNAMON**: me está dando hambre

**DAVIS**: después piensas en comida, ahora debemos sacar a Kari de esa recámara

**KEN CAMINA POR LOS ESCOMBROS**

**KEN**: Demon ha sido derrotado, tenemos que darnos prisa

**DAVIS**: es verdad

**DE PRONTO DEMON APARECE ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS Y ATRAPA A KEN**

**KEN**: ¡ugh¡

**WORMMON**: ¡Ken¡

**DEMON CON SU OTRO BRAZO ALEJA A WORMMON**

**DEMON**: jejeje… creyeron que me habían derrotado?

**DAVIS**: ¡Demon¡

**DEMON**: todo mi cuerpo esta lastimado, esto no se los voy a perdonar

**DAVIS**: ¡suelta a Ken ahora mismo¡

**DEMON**: bien lo haré… pero antes necesito algo que él tiene

**DEMON EMPIEZA A ABSORBER ALGO DEL CUELLO DE KEN**

**KEN**: ¡Aagghh¡

**DAVIS**: ¡que le estás haciendo¡

**EN LA MANO DE DEMON APARECE LA SEMILLA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**DEMON**: je je je… aun conservabas la semilla de la oscuridad

**DEMON DEJA CAER A KEN**

**DEMON**: esta es la última semilla que dejó Millenniummon, yo tenía otros planes con esto… pero que remedio tendré que usarla para recuperarme

**DAVIS**: que haces

**MAGNAMON**: ¡cuidado Davis¡

**DEMON ABSORBE LA SEMILLA DE LA OSCURIDAD Y RECUPERA UN POCO SU FUERZA**

**DEMON**: así está mejor

**DAVIS**: eres un tramposo

**DEMON**: supongo que vas a pelear conmigo niño

**DAVIS**: ¡rayos¡

**MAGNAMON**: déjamelo a mí Davis

**DAVIS**: espera tú estás débil

**MAGNAMON**: yo lo distraigo… tu ayuda a Ken

**DAVIS**: está bien

**MAGNAMON SE LANZA A ATACAR A DEMON, PERO DEMON NO SE ESFUERZA EN DETENER EL PUÑO DE SU OPONENTE**

**DEMON**: eres muy débil

**DEMON TOMA A MAGNAMON DE LA CABEZA Y LO ESTRELLA CONTRA EL SUELO, EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS TOMA A KEN Y LO ALEJA DE LA BATALLA**

**DAVIS: **maldición ha recuperado su fuerza… como haremos para derrotarlo?

**DEMON TOMA A MAGNAMON DE UNA PIERNA Y LO ARROJA CONTRA UN PILAR, SE ACERCA Y LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**MAGNAMON: **¡aagghh¡

**DAVIS: **¡Magnamon no¡

**DEMON**: ese es todo el poder del digiegg de los Milagros… que decepción

**MAGNAMON CAE AL SUELO**

**DEMON**: es una lastima

**DEMON EMPIEZA A PISAR LA CABEZA DE MAGNAMON**

**DAVIS: **maldición esto está mal

**DEMON: **arrodíllate ante mí y pide perdón ja ja ja

**EL DIGIMON MALIGNO LEVANTA SU MANO Y HACE QUE EL DIGIEGG DE LOS MILAGROS SE SEPARE**

**(MAGNAMON VUELVE A SER VEEMON)**

**DEMON**: jajaja con que este es el digiegg de los Milagros

**DAVIS**: ¡Veemon¡

**DEMON DESTRUYE EL DIGIEGG DE LOS MILAGROS, LO HACE MIL PEDAZOS**

**DAVIS**: ¡nooooo¡

**DEMON**: ya no hay nada que puedas hacer niño… estas perdido

**STINGMON: ¡ATAQUE DE AGUIJON¡**

**DEMON RECIBE UN GOLPE POR DETRÁS**

**DEMON**: pero quien se atreve a golpearme?… no lo perdonaré

**KEN EMPIEZA A LEVANTARSE**

**DAVIS: **¡Ken¡

**KEN**: ¡ahora… me las vas a pagar… Demon voy a acabar contigo me oíste ¡

**DEMON**: todavía sigues con vida… eres muy necio Ken, ahora que tengo la semilla de la oscuridad me he recuperado de mis heridas

**KEN**: je… tengo que agradecértelo

**DEMON**: qué?

**KEN**: por fin me deshice de ese mal que tenía dentro de mi cuerpo, ahora ya no tengo por qué preocuparme de los efectos de esa semilla

**DEMON**: jejeje…eres un hablador… en fin… ahora intentarás pelear contra mí?

**KEN**: por supuesto y voy a derrotarte para así ponerle fin a todo esto

**DAVIS**: Ken no lo hagas… tu solo no tienes oportunidad

**KEN**: déjame hacer esto Davis… yo tengo que acabar con Demon… ¡ataca Stingmon¡

**STINGMON**: si

**DEMON**: si tanto insistes… te destruiré para que ya no molestes **¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**STINGMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**STINGMON: ¡ATAQUE DE AGUIJON¡**

**DEMON SIN MUCHA DIFICULTAD ATRAPA AL DIGIMON ELEGIDO Y LO ARROJA ESTRELLANDOSE CONTRA EL TECHO Y CALLENDO AL SUELO**

**DEMON**: ja ja ja que débiles son ustedes

**DAVIS**: rayos es muy poderoso

**KEN**: debemos buscar una forma de derrotarlo

**DEMON**: ahora acabaré con todos ustedes de una buena vez

**DAVIS**: ¡ah¡

**KEN**: ¡no¡

**DEMON SE DETIENE, VOLTEA Y SE PONE A OBSERBAR LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**KEN: **porque se detuvo?

**DAVIS**: no lo se

**DEMON: **la vida de la princesa esta por extinguirse, es una lástima, no le queda mucho tiempo

**DAVIS**: no lo vamos a permitir **(VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN EXVEEMON)**

**DEMON**: hmmm

**EXVEEMON**: toma esto **¡EX-LASER¡**

**DEMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON UNA MANO**

**DEMON: **todavía tienes energía?... como es eso posible?

**DAVIS: **la luz de Kira nos da el poder… es por eso que la energía de nuestros digimons se va recuperando poco a poco

**DEMON**: dijiste Kira?

**KEN**: rápido Davis digievolucion DNA

**DAVIS**: si esperaba eso **(EXVEEMON Y STINGMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAN DNA EN PAILDRAMON)**

**DEMON: **así que ese era su secreto, ustedes recibieron la ayuda de la Princesa de la Luz de la generación pasada, eso explica muchas cosas

**DAVIS**: ahora mismo acabaremos contigo

**PAILDRAMON: ¡RAYO DE VELOCIDAD¡**

**DEMON SE ENFRENTA A PAILDRAMON Y LOS DOS SE GOLPEAN UNA Y OTRA VEZ A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**DEMON: **como pueden igualar mi fuerza y mi velocidad, no puedo creerlo

**PAILDRAMON LE PROPINA UNA PATADA ALEJANDOLO**

**DEMON(MENTE)**: la última vez no ocurrió esto… realmente habrán incrementado su fuerza?

**DAVIS**: ¡ahora¡

**KEN**: ¡ahora¡

**PAILDRAMON: ¡SUPER ATAQUE¡**

**DEMON EMPIEZA A MOVER SUS MANOS A GRAN VELOCIDAD DETENIENDO TODOS LOS DISPAROS**

**DEMON: **¡jamás me vencerán con esto¡ jajaja

**DE PRONTO LOS DISPAROS SE HACEN MAS RAPIDOS Y EMPIEZAN A GOLPEAR A DEMON**

**DEMON: **cómo es posible… ¡Aagghh¡

**TODOS LOS DISPAROS LOGRAN DAÑAR A DEMON ENVIANDOLO HASTA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG**

**DAVIS: **eso es…

**KEN: **le estamos ganando

**DEMON: **como se atreven a dañar mi cuerpo… nunca se los perdonaré

**DAVIS**: al que no perdonaremos es a ti **(PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A IMPERIALDRAMON)**

**DEMON**: ¡huh¡

**KEN**: ¡ahora desaparece¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**DEMON: **me las pagarán** ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN PERO DEMON ESTABA HACIENDO RETROCEDER A IMPERIALDRAMON**

**DAVIS: **rayos… es muy fuerte

**EL LUGAR SE ESTABA DESMORONANDO Y OCURRE UNA EXPLOSION DE LOS DOS ATAQUES**

**KEN: **ten cuidado se oculta en el polvo

**DEMON: ¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**DAVIS: **atrás de ti** (IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIA A FORMA DE LUCHADOR)**

**EL DIGIMON LOGRA ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE**

**DEMON: **como pudo esquivarlo… mi cuerpo esta lastimado y he usado demasiada energía

**DEMON SE ARRODILLA**

**DAVIS: **esta es nuestra oportunidad

**KEN: **acaba con el

**IMPERIALDRAMON USA EL MISMO CAÑON QUE USO PARA DESTRUIR LA OSCURIDAD DE MALOMYOTISMON **

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **¡hasta nunca¡ **¡MEGA LASER¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIA DIRECTAMENTE A DEMON**

**DEMON**: no puedo moverme ¡Noooooooooo¡

**DEMON DESAPARECE EN EL RAYO DE LUZ Y UNA GRAN EXPLOSION SE LLEVA A CABO**

**DAVIS**: ¡eso es¡

**KEN**: ¡si lo hicimos¡

**DAVIS Y KEN CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS EN SEÑAL DE VICTORIA, LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON AL PARECER HA TERMINADO **

**_0_**

**PERO HAY OTRA BATALLA QUE NO TERMINA Y ES LA DE MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON, AMBOS ESTAN LUCHANDO DE UNA MANERA IMPRESIONANTE**

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA PARALIZADORA¡**

**MAGNANGEMON EVITA TOCAR LA GARRA Y PATEA EL ESTOMAGO DE SU ENEMIGO ESTRELLANDOLO CONTRA UN PILAR**

**MAGNANGEMON: **NeoDevimon esto debe parar, mientras tu y yo peleamos…arriba está ocurriendo algo mucho peor

**NEODEVIMON**: cierra la boca, a mí no me interesa que les pueda suceder a los demás, mi único objetivo es matarte

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡rayos¡

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**MAGNANGEMON USA SU EXCALIBUR PARA DEFENDERSE, AMBOS DIGIMONS EMPIEZAN A MOVERSE A GRAN VELOCIDAD MIENTRAS SE ESCUCHABAN LOS CHOQUES ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA GARRA**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD NO HA TERMINADO TODAVIA,** **DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, KARI Y EL DIGIEGG SIGUEN CHOCANDO SUS PODERES**

**DIGIEGG: **Ahh eres una insolente

**KARI: **Ahh ya no te resistas

**LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD CHOCABAN UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**DIGIEGG: **dime princesa… desde cuando has estado viviendo en el cuerpo de esa niña?

**KARI**: desde la muerte de Kira… yo busqué un nuevo cuerpo y encontré a esta niña que es la heredera legitima… esta jovencita estuvo destinada a ser la Luz que gobierne el digimundo

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…puras sandeces

**KARI EMPEZO A PONERSE PALIDA**

**KARI: **¡ugh¡

**DIGIEGG**: je je je… que te pasa?

**KARI**: espera… tú le hiciste algo a esta niña verdad?

**DIGIEGG**: podría ser…

**KARI**: siento tus poderes dentro de ella… es por eso que no puedo derrotarte

**DIGIEGG**: ja ja ja… vaya… parece que yo vuelvo a tener el control

**KARI EMPIEZA A TOSER SANGRE Y SE ARRODILLA DE DOLOR**

**DIGIEGG**: ha… ha, ha… ya te estas muriendo… es una verdadera lastima

**KARI**: eso nunca

**KARI LEVANTA SUS BRAZOS Y EMPIEZA A BRILLAR MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES**

**DIGIEGG**: su luz es más poderosa que antes ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: esto me tomará tiempo… pero usaré toda la luz de la niña para crear una explosión y así desaparecer junto con el digiegg… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

**DIGIEGG**: pero que locura estas diciendo

**KARI**: es el único método que se me ocurre para acabar contigo

**KARI EMPIEZA A REUNIR TODO EL PODER DE LA LUZ**

**DIGIEGG: **aun no logro moverme, si sigue esta situación todo este lugar quedará hecho polvo

**KARI(MENTE):** debo concentrarme y reunir todo el poder de la luz… pero este cuerpo está muriendo tengo que darme prisa

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: realmente quiere volarse en mil pedazos… tendré que detenerla usando la oscuridad interna de la niña

**EL DIGIEGG USA SUS PODERES OSCUROS PARA PRODUCIR DOLOR DENTRO DE KARI**

**DIGIEGG**: vamos… detente

**KARI**: ¡Aagghh¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A TOSER MAS SANGRE POR LA BOCA**

**DIGIEGG: **rayos no puedo detenerla

**KARI(MENTE)**: aun me falta… más poder… debo seguir reuniendo energía… o la explosión no será lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con el… necesito más tiempo

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK SUBIA LAS ESCALERAS, DE PRONTO SE DETIENE**

**PAGUMON: **que es lo que te sucede?

**TK(MENTE)**: mi corazón… está latiendo muy rápido… que es este mal presentimiento, esta sensación de desesperación, es la misma que tuve aquella vez… cuando Angemon murió en la batalla contra Devimon… no…no puede ser posible

**PAGUMON**: estas bien?

**TK**: que me pasa?... estoy temblando

**PAGUMON**: oye que pasa?

**TK**: ¡Kari¡ algo muy malo esta por ocurrir… tengo que llegar a ella

**PAGUMON**: como sabes eso?

**TK**: me lo dice el corazón…

**PAGUMON**: huh?... bueno… vamos Tk no perdamos el tiempo… sigamos adelante, aún hay mucho por subir

**TK**: si… vamos… el tiempo se está agotando

**TK EMPIEZA A SUBIR POR LAS ESCALERAS**

**TK(MENTE): **por favor Kari no te acerques a ese digiegg… tienes que esperar hasta que yo vaya a rescatarte

**_0_**

**LA SITUACION CADA VEZ SE COMPLICA MAS PARA LOS ELEGIDOS, EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA Y UNA LUCHA DESESPERADA CONTINUA, PODRAN TAI Y MATT LLEGAR Y AYUDAR A SUS AMIGOS?, QUE OCURRIRA CON TK?, PODRA LLEGAR A TIEMPO? LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS ESTAN EN APRIETOS, GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SE ACERCAN A LA PARTE MAS ALTA DEL CASTILLO, PODRAN ENCONTRAR AL DIGIHUEVO?, SERA VERDAD QUE EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ QUE ESTA DENTRO DE KARI PIENSA DESAPARECER JUNTO CON EL DIGIEGG?, Y COMO TERMINARA LA PELEA DE MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON? AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA**

**_ 0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPISODIO. 16 EL PRELUDIO DEL FIN**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD CONTINUA, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS LUCHAN EN EL MAR OSCURO PARA PODER RESCATAR A KARI QUE HA CAIDO EN LAS MANOS DEL MAL, DAVIS Y KEN CON AYUDA DE IMPERIALDRAMON LOGRAN VENCER A DEMON, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS QUE HABIAN ENTRADO AL CASTILLO HAN CAIDO EN LA TRAMPA DE UNA SOMBRA MISTERIOSA Y ESTAN ATRAPADOS EN DIFERENTES SITIOS, POR SU PARTE MAGNANGEMON CONTINUA SU LUCHA CONTRA NEODEVIMON, LA BATALLA ES INCREIBLEMENTE DEVASTADORA, MIENTRAS QUE TK PRESIENTE QUE ALGO MALO ESTA POR SUCEDER Y CORRE POR EL SUBTERRANEO EN COMPAÑÍA DE PAGUMON, QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**TK SUBIA LAS LARGAS ESCALERAS EN FORMA DE ESPIRAL**

**TK**: rayos… pareciera que estas escaleras no tienen fin

**PAGUMON**: estamos todavía a medio camino, se puede saber cómo fue que llagaste hasta acá abajo?

**TK**: bueno… lo que sucedió fue que Lilithmon me atacó y me caí al remolino

**PAGUMON**: y como es que estas vivo?

**TK**: es una larga historia…

**PAGUMON**: ¡oh¡ entiendo

**EL JOVEN TODAVIA SUBIA UN CAMINO MUY LARGO, PERO SU MENTE ESTABA EN OTRA PARTE**

**TK(MENTE)**: ahora que lo pienso, antes de separarme de Kari, ella me dijo si recordaba lo que paso después de que fuimos al Mar oscuro la primera vez… es un recuerdo que por poco olvido

**TK TIENE UN FLASHBACK, DESPUES DE QUE AMBOS JOVENES REGRESARON DEL MAR OSCURO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO**

**-0-**

**UN PORTAL SE ABRE Y LOS DOS JOVENES APARECEN CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**PEGASUSMON**: regresamos

**ANGEWOMON**: volvimos al mismo punto por donde entramos

**TK SE BAJA DE PEGASUSMON Y ANGEWOMON DEJA A KARI EN EL SUELO**

**TK**: ….

**(PEGASUSMON Y ANGEWOMON REGRESAN A SER PATAMON Y GATOMON)**

**KARI**: …

**KARI MIRABA EL ATARDECER, ESTABA ALGO DECAIDA, TK POR SU PARTE VEIA A KARI, LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE MIRABAN ALGO CONFUSOS**

**KARI**: …

**TK**: …

**TK SE ACERCA A KARI Y PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE LA JOVEN, ELLA SE VOLTEO RAPIDAMENTE Y LO ABRAZA MUY FUERTE, TK SORPRENDIDO POR LA REACCION RESPONDE EL ABRAZO Y TRATA DE SER LO MAS CARIÑOSO POSIBLE CON ELLA**

**TK**: Kari que es ese mundo?

**KARI**: no lo se

**LOS DIGIMON OBSERVABAN LA ESCENA**

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: lo sabía… es amor

**PATAMON**: oye Gatomon

**GATOMON**: sshhh… ven… déjemelos solos un rato si

**PATAMON**: si… está bien

**PATAMON Y GATOMON SE ALEJAN **

**TK**: que fue lo que sucedió?

**KARI**: te dije que alguien me llamaba

**TK**: eran esas criaturas?

**KARI**: no lo sé… su voz era diferente a la de ellos… venia de un lugar más lejano

**TK**: lo siento…

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: por lo que te dije en la escuela… estoy arrepentido

**KARI**: no te preocupes… sé que lo hiciste por mi bien… lo comprendo y lo aprecio mucho Tk

**TK**: yo solo quería protegerte

**KARI**: lo se

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE CONTEMPLABAN SUS OJOS, SE SEPARAN, PERO KARI TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**TK**: y como llegaste ahí?

**KARI**: yo no quería ir… pero

**TK**: sabes… es mejor olvidarlo si

**KARI VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA TK Y VE QUE EL JOVEN LE SONREIA**

**TK**: escucha… si algún día vuelves a sentir que te llaman, no dudes en confiar en mí, yo voy a estar ahí para ti

**KARI**:… de acuerdo

**TK**: pase lo que pase… por más lejos que tú estés… yo iré por ti…si tú estás molesta conmigo no me va a importar… yo iré por ti… y no importa que algo o alguien nos intente separar… yo iré por ti… aunque ambos cometamos una tontería y eso dañara nuestra unión… recordaremos este momento para volver a estar juntos de nuevo

**KARI AL OIR ESAS PALABRAS SE LE EMPIEZAN A SALIR UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS, EL JOVEN RAPIDAMENTE USA SUS DEDOS PARA SECARLAS**

**KARI**: gracias Tk… ya me siento mejor

**TK**: oye Kari todos estaban muy preocupados por tí… les diré que tuvimos problemas y…

**KARI**: no espera

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: mejor guardemos esto en secreto

**TK**: eh… pero?

**KARI**: por favor… no quiero que nadie se entere… quiero que esto quede entre nosotros dos… si?

**TK**: bueno… está bien

**KARI**: gracias

**TK**: bien… entonces te llevaré a casa… tal como te lo dije

**LA JOVEN ASINTIO LA CABEZA Y TOMA DEL BRAZO A TK Y REGRESAN CON SUS DIGIMONS, YA EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO AMBOS SE REIAN Y DE PRONTO APARECEN DAVIS, YOLEI Y CODY**

**DAVIS**: ¡Kari¡

**TK**: mira son los demás

**YOLEI**: en donde estaban?… los estuvimos buscando

**KARI**: lo lamento lo que paso fue que…

**DAVIS**: ¡óyeme Tk¡ porque Kari te sujeta el brazo de esa manera?

**TK Y KARI SE MIRAN Y SE SUELTAN **

**TK**: bueno… no sabría por dónde empezar

**CODY**: Tk… cuando vimos que saliste corriendo… pensamos que algo malo le había pasado a Kari

**KARI**: no se preocupen ya estoy bien

**YOLEI LE ENTREGA LA MOCHILA A KARI**

**YOLEI**: nos diste un susto… Gatomon nos dijo que habías desaparecido y nosotros creímos que estabas en el digimundo

**KARI**: jeje… lo siento… no quería asustarlos

**DAVIS**: bueno olvidemos esto… hoy fue un día horrible y muy extraño… no se abrió la puerta y no fuimos al digimundo

**YOLEI**: pero creo que eso ya se arreglará, por cierto mañana tenemos que ir al digimundo, según Izzy… parece que hay un digiegg por una zona alejada de los territorios del Emperador de los Digimons

**DAVIS**: perfecto… entonces mañana buscaremos ese digiegg… que dicen amigos?

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**CODY**: bueno… ya volvamos a casa que se está haciendo tarde… y ya casi es la hora de la cena

**KARI**: si vámonos Tk

**TK**: huh?

**TODOS**: eh?

**DAVIS**: pero que está pasando?

**KARI**: lo que pasa es que invite a Tk a cenar a mi casa

**DAVIS**: queeee?... nooooo… no puede ser y por qué no me invitaste a mi?

**KARI**: ¡nos vemos mañana chicos¡

**KARI TOMA DE LA MANO A TK Y SE VAN CORRIENDO**

**TK**: oye y cuando me invitaste a cenar?

**KARI**: pues ya lo estoy haciendo

**TK**: ja ja ja bueno está bien… pero no corras tan rápido

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK, TK SEGUIA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS**

**TK**:… ya entiendo… era una promesa… una promesa que por poco olvido

**PAGUMON**: Tk…Tk…Tk

**TK**: huh? Que sucede?

**PAGUMON**: te estoy hablando desde hace un rato y no me prestas atención… en que estás pensando?

**TK**: oh…lo siento

**PAGUMON**: estabas pensando en la princesa?

**TK**: eso no te importa

**PAGUMON**: te gusta verdad?

**TK**: cállate y sigue corriendo

**PAGUMON**: vamos dímelo…

**TK**: ….

**PAGUMON**: puedo ver que tu estas muy enamorado de ella… es comprensible… yo también me enamore de ella la primera vez que la vi

**TK**: que dices?

**PAGUMON**: es la primera vez que me pasa… creí que eso era solo cosas de humanos… pero la princesa es diferente… ella tiene un encanto único… algo… que te hace sentir diferente

**TK**: ….

**PAGUMON**: bueno… olvida lo que dije… ¡mira ahí está la salida¡… ya estamos más cerca de la puerta de la recámara

**TK**: que bien

**EL JOVEN LLEGABA A LA LUZ PERO UNA TROPA ENTERA SE INTERPONE**

**PAGUMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**TK**: ¡rayos¡ más problemas

**PHANTOMON**: ¡miren¡… un niño elegido, rápido acaben con el

**TK**: que hago ahora?

**PAGUMON**: regresemos rápido

**TK**: pero ya estamos tan cerca… ¡maldición¡

**EL JOVEN REGRESA POR LAS ESCALERAS Y SE DESVIAN POR UN PASADIZO, PERO LOS ENEMIGOS LOS SEGUIAN**

**PAGUMON**: sigue corriendo… yo conozco otro camino

**TK**: está bien

**TK Y PAGUMON CORREN POR EL PASILLO, UNA PERSECUCION COMIENZA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DAVIS Y KEN HABIAN DERROTADO A DEMON, O ESO CREIAN ELLOS**

**DAVIS**: ¡ufff¡ bien… ya acabamos con Demon, ahora debemos entrar en esa recámara

**KEN**: ¡adelante¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: Davis, Ken esperen algo anda mal

**KEN**: de que estas hablando?

**DAVIS**: que pasa?

**UNA GRAN CORTINA DE POLVO CREADA POR LA EXPLOSION SE DISPERSA PERO HABIA UN ESPEJO ENFRENTE DE ELLOS**

**KEN**: huh?

**DAVIS**: pero… que es eso?

**DE PRONTO LILITHMON APARECE DETRÁS DEL ESPEJO**

**LILITHMON**: je je je

**DAVIS**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**KEN**: no puede ser

**LILITHMON**: se encuentra bien mi señor?

**DEMON**: ya me estaba preguntando en que momento ibas a intervenir…en dónde estabas?

**LILITHMON**: lo lamento mucho mi señor… pero tenía que distraer a los otros elegidos que han entrado al castillo

**DEMON**: ya veo

**DAVIS**: maldita sea… Demon sigue vivo

**LILITHMON**: permítame acabar con estas basuras

**KEN**: ¡cuidado¡

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA A IMPERIALDRAMON Y DE UN MANOTAZO LO ENVIA AL CIELO INCRUSTANDOSE EN EL TECHO, EL CAÑON QUE LLEVABA IMPERIALDRAMON CAE AL PISO JUNTO CON EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO**

**DAVIS**: ¡Imperialdramon¡

**KEN**: ¡no Imperialdramon¡

**LILITHMON**: jajaja… que débiles son todos ustedes… y que llevan aquí?

**LILITHMON TOMA EL CAÑON Y LO DESTRUYE**

**LILITHMON**: este juguetito ya no les va a servir nunca mas

**KEN**: ¡no lo ha destruido¡

**DAVIS**: estamos otra vez en problemas

**KEN**: que haremos ahora?

**IMPERIALDRAMON SE LEVANTA**

**LILITHMON**: todavía quieres pelear?

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIA HACIA LILITHMON, PERO ELLA SOLO SOPLA Y EL ATAQUE SE REGRESA CONTRA IMPERIALDRAMON, CHOCANDO Y MANDANDOLOS A VOLAR JUNTO CON DAVIS Y KEN**

**DAVIS**: ¡Ahh¡

**KEN**: ¡Ahh¡

**LILITHMON**: je je je… eso será suficiente

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DEL CASTILLO, TAI Y MATT HABIAN UNIDO SUS FUERZAS PARA VENCER A DRAGOMON, PERO…**

**MATT: **lo logramos acabamos con el

**TAI: **rápido entremos en ese castillo y salvemos a Kari

**MATT: **de acuerdo

**DE PRONTO UN RUGIDO LOS DETIENE**

**TAI: **eh?

**MATT: **oh no… no puede ser

**DRAGOMON APARECE NUEVAMENTE**

**WARGREYMON: **es un monstruo… indestructible

**METALGARURUMON: **busquemos otra manera de ganarle

**TAI**: no puedo creerlo recibió los dos ataques combinados y no hicieron mucho efecto

**MATT**: tal vez no sea así

**TAI**: huh?... de que hablas Matt?

**MATT**: creo que si le hicimos algo…

**TAI**: porque lo dices?

**MATT**: al principio cuando nosotros atacábamos… él se recuperaba muy rápido y usaba la energía del mar para reponerse… pero ahora lo está haciendo más lento… significa que los ataques de Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon le han hecho más daño

**TAI**: hmmm… puede ser

**MATT**: si estoy en lo correcto… tenemos que alejarlo del mar para que no se recupere

**TAI**: alguna idea?

**MATT**: pues… no se me ocurre nada

**TAI**: pues que podemos hacer?

**TAI VOLTEA Y MIRA EL TORBELLINO**

**TAI**: oye y si hacemos que caiga al torbellino?

**MATT**: hmmm podría resultar

**TAI**: ¡intentémoslo¡ ¡Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡entendido¡

**WARGREYMON SE ACERCA A DRAGOMON A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**DRAGOMON: ¡TRIDENTE PROHIBIDO¡**

**WARGREYMON PONE SU PIE EN EL ATAQUE Y SALTA SOBRE EL, METALGARURUMON SE ACERCA POR DETRÁS, PERO DRAGOMON SE DA CUENTA Y TRATA DE GOLPEARLO Y FALLA**

**DRAGOMON: ¡MIL LATIGOS¡**

**WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON ESQUIVABAN Y SE ACERCABAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD A DRAGOMON**

**TAI: **¡sigan así¡

**MATT: **¡ustedes pueden¡

**WARGREYMON PATEA LA ENORME CABEZA DE DRAGOMON, EL DIGIMON MALIGNO EMPIEZA A CAER Y METALGARURUMON LO AGARRA DEL COLLAR NEGRO**

**WARGREYMON: **¡eyy¡todavía no terminamos contigo

**METALGARURUMON: **listo Wargreymon?

**WARGREYMON: **déjamelo a mí

**WARGREYMON LE CLAVA SUS DRAMON KILLERS EN LA ESPALDA Y LO LLEVA A LAS ALTURAS**

**TAI**: ¡arrójalo al torbellino¡

**MATT**: ¡MetalGarurumon tu turno¡

**METALGARURUMON**: aquí lo espero

**YA EN LO MAS ALTO WARGREYMON SE PREPARABA PARA ACABAR CON EL**

**WARGREYMON**: bien… ya es lo suficientemente alto

**TAI**: ¡ahora¡

**WARGREYMON ARROJA A DRAGOMON AL TORBELLINO**

**WARGREYMON: **¡despídete¡** ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**EL TERRA FORCE EMPUJABA A DRAGOMON AL TORBELLINO MIENTRAS CAIA**

**METALGARURUMON: **ahora el tiro de gracia** ¡BOMBA CONGELANTE¡**

**LA BOMBA SE INTRODUCE EN LA BOCA DE DRAGOMON Y EMPUJA AL DIGIMON OSCURO DENTRO DEL TERRA FORCE Y LA ENORME BOLA DE ENERGIA CAE EN EL TORBELLINO DESAPARECIENDO PARA SIEMPRE**

**TAI: **lo logramos

**MATT: **eso fue increíble

**TAI Y MATT CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS EN SEÑAL DE VICTORIA**

**TAI**: otro monstruo menos

**MATT**: acabamos con el dios del Mar oscuro

**APARECEN WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON**

**WARGREYMON**: Tai deprisa… tenemos que ir por Kari

**TAI**: si tienes razón

**MATT**: vamos rápido me preocupan los demás

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡andando¡

**TAI Y MATT BAJAN POR LOS MUROS DE ROCA Y CORREN POR EL PUENTE HASTA ENTRAR AL CASTILLO, DE PRONTO LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL EMPIEZA A CERRARSE**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON LUCHABAN EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL CASTILLO, PERO SE HAN DETENIDO POR UNA EXPLOSION**

**MAGNANGEMON: **eh?...

**NEODEVIMON: **otra explosión

**MAGNANGEMON SE ACERCA A LA ORILLA Y MIRA COMO DESAPARECIA UNA ESFERA GIGANTE DE ENERGIA**

**MAGNANGEMON: **ese era el Terra Forcé de Wargreymon

**NEODEVIMON**: je je je… parece ser… que los niños elegidos han vencido a Dragomon

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dices?

**NEODEVIMON**: parece que ya no le quedan muchas opciones a Demon…

**MAGNANGEMON**: dime una cosa… ese era el último súbdito de Demon?

**NEODEVIMON**: creo que si…aunque Dragomon no era un súbdito…más bien era un monstruo sometido por Demon

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**NEODEVIMON**: Dragomon ya existía mucho antes de que Demon llegara a este mundo… incluso creo que es una creación del Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**MAGNANGEMON**: ya veo

**NEODEVIMON**: ya solo queda Lilithmon… el final para esos malditos está cerca

**MAGNANGEMON**: oye… por que no unimos fuerzas y derrotamos a Demon?

**NEODEVIMON**: …

**MAGNANGEMON**: vamos… y después de derrotarlo terminaremos nuestra pelea que dices?

**NEODEVIMON**: lo dices enserio?

**MAGNANGEMON SE ACERCA A NEODEVIMON**

**MAGNANGEMON**: por supuesto… quiero ayudar a Tk… necesito estar con el… y quiero salvar a Kari

**NEODEVIMON**: porque… porque te importa tanto los demás?... porque sigues las órdenes de ese niño?...acaso no te das cuenta que eres solo una herramienta para el

**MAGNANGEMON**: te equivocas… yo no lo hago porque me lo ordenen… yo lo hago por mi sentido de justicia… además yo le hice una promesa a alguien… que me está esperando en la Tierra

**NEODEVIMON**: hmmm

**MAGNANGEMON**: le prometí que traería a Kari de regreso… y voy a cumplirlo

**NEODEVIMON**: ya veo

**MANGNANGEMON: **ahora dime… me ayudarás a derrotar a Demon?

**NEODEVIMON: **mi objetivo es derrotar a Demon… pero…

**NEODEVIMON SE ACERCA Y GOLPEA A MAGNANGEMON EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**MAGNANGEMON: **¡aagghh¡

**NEODEVIMON: **eres un estúpido si crees que voy a unirme a ti…je je je…

**MAGNANGEMON SE TOMA EL ESTOMAGO Y SE ARRODILLA**

**NEODEVIMON**: si voy a matar a Demon… lo pienso hacer sin la ayuda de nadie… después conquistaré el mundo de los humanos… y todos se arrodillarán ante mi

**MAGNANGEMON**:…

**NEODEVIMON**: pero antes de hacer todo eso… pienso acabar contigo primero

**MAGNANGEMON**: NeoDevimon….

**NEODEVIMON**: yo soy un ser de oscuridad… aun así creíste que yo dejaría la pelea para unirme a tu causa… no deberías confiar en seres como yo… podrían terminar traicionándote o aun peor matándote

**NEODEVIMON LE PROPINA UNA PATADA A MAGNANGEMON Y LO MANDA MUY LEJOS**

**MAGNANGEMON: **tú… tú ya no tienes remedio… estas completamente cegado por el odio

**NEODEVIMON**: así es… yo solo vivo del odio… y no descansaré hasta cumplir mis objetivos

**MAGNANGEMON**: es una lástima… traté de ayudarte… pero veo… que fue en vano

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡cierra la boca¡… ahora mismo te voy hacer mil pedazos **¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**NEODEVIMON TRATA DE CORTAR A MAGNANGEMON, PERO EL ANGEL LO ESQUIVA Y EL DIGIMON MALIGNO SE QUEDA ATRAPADO EN UN PILAR**

**MAGNANGEMON**: tienes que ser más rápido

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡que¡

**MAGNANGEMON GOLPEA EL BRAZO ATRAPADO Y LO FRACTURA**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**EL ANGEL SALTA Y DE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA LO MANDA A LA PARED**

**MAGNANGEMON**: tú estás derrotado… no puedes usar un brazo… y no puedes seguir luchando

**NEODEVIMON**: que dices?

**MAGNANGEMON**: no tengo intención de matarte… sería una humillación para ti… que yo vuelva a eliminarte… yo me voy a ayudar a Tk

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡tú aun no me has ganado¡

**NEODEVIMON EMPIEZA A EXPULSAR ENERGIA OSCURA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡huh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡yo voy a matarte¡… ¡yo voy a matarte¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ha perdido el juicio

**NEODEVIMON SE LANZA A ATACAR AL DIGIMON ANGEL**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡tú no me volverás a ganar¡

**MAGNANGEMON SACA SU EXCALIBUR Y COMIENZA A PELEAR CON NEODEVIMON, AMBOS A GRAN VELOCIDAD TENIAN UNA LUCHA VIOLENTA**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO IZZY, JOE Y CODY ESTABAN LUCHANDO EN UNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO**

**CODY**: cielos son muchos enemigos

**IZZY**: no se preocupen… pronto acabaremos con ellos

**KABUTERIMON: ¡ELECTRO SHOCK¡**

**VARIOS VILEMONS SON ELIMINADOS**

**ANKYLOMON: ¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**LOS PHANTOMONS SON DERROTADOS**

**JOE**: bien ya terminamos con todos

**DE PRONTO LA ILUSION SE ROMPE**

**CODY**: eh?

**IZZY**: qué ocurre?

**?**: ja ja ja

**LILITHMON APARECE FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**JOE**: pero si es…

**CODY**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LOS DIGIMONS SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR**

**LILITHMON**: los felicito… han hecho un excelente trabajo

**IZZY**: así que tu produjiste esta ilusión

**LILITHMON**: por supuesto

**JOE**: en qué momento caímos?

**LILITHMON**: desde que entraron al castillo… ustedes han estado dando vueltas ja ja ja

**CODY**: ¡en donde tienes a Kari?

**LILITHMON**: eso tendrán que averiguarlo

**KABUTERIMON**: ¡amigos a ella¡ **¡ELECTRO SHOCK¡**

**LILITHMON LO DETIENE CON UN DEDO Y SE LO REGRESA**

**LILITHMON**: je je je que débiles son

**CODY**: es nuestro turno de regresárselo

**ANKYLOMON**: déjamelo a mí **¡COLA DE MARTILLO¡**

**ANKYLOMON LE REGRESA EL ATAQUE A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: pero qué?

**LILITHMON USA SUS DOS MANOS PARA SALTAR SOBRE EL ELECTRO SHOCK Y SE ACERCA A LOS DOS DIGIMONS CON UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE Y CON SUS DOS DEDOS GOLPEA A ANKYLOMON Y KABUTERIMON ENVIANDOLOS A LA PARED**

**JOE**: cielos es muy rápida

**IKKAKUMON: ¡ARPON VULCAN¡**

**LILITHMON USA SU VISTA PARA HACER EXPLOTAR LOS MISILES, SE ACERCA A IKKAKUMON Y LO TOMA DEL CUERNO Y LO ENVIA CON LOS OTROS DIGIMONS**

**CODY**: no hay forma de ganarle

**LILITHMON**: je je je… bueno ya me aburrieron **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**EL ATAQUE MANDA A VOLAR A LOS ELEGIDOS Y LOS DIGIMONS**

**LILITHMON**: bueno eso fue fácil…

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE, MIENTRAS QUE DE LOS ESCOMBROS SALEN JOE Y LOS DEMAS**

**JOE**: auch… me dolió

**CODY**: Izzy estas bien?

**IZZY**: si estoy bien… no te preocupes

**LOS DIGIMONS APARECEN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**CODY**: se encuentran bien?

**ARMADILLOMON**: si estamos bien

**TENTOMON**: a decir verdad estoy algo agotado

**JOE**: Lilithmon desapareció

**IZZY**: la ilusión se rompió ya podemos avanzar

**CODY**: rápido busquemos a Kari

**JOE**: buena idea… vamos

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE PONEN EN MARCHA**

**_0_**

**PERO DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ ESTABA PREPARANDO UNA EXPLOSION QUE ABARCARIA KILOMETROS DE DESTRUCCION**

**KARI: **necesito mas poder… esto no es suficiente…

**KARI ALZABA SUS MANOS CONTRA EL DIGIEGG, LAS GOTAS DE SANGRE DE KARI CAIAN POCO A POCO AL AGUA **

**DIGIEGG: **je je je no tienes el suficiente poder como para destruirme… y tu muerte está cerca princesa

**KARI(MENTE): **tiene razón…mi muerte está cerca… solo me queda una esperanza… solo me queda pedirle ayuda a los otros digieggs… si uso la luz de los digieggs tendré el poder suficiente… y la explosión acabará con el digiegg de la oscuridad

**DIGIEGG**: que pasa te estás dando por vencida?

**EL DIGIEGG PRODUCE MAS DOLOR DENTRO DE KARI**

**KARI: **¡aagghh¡

**KARI SE ACERCA AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD Y CON SUS MANOS LO TOMA**

**DIGIEGG: **eres admirable… a estas alturas ya deberías haberte resignado a morir en mis manos

**LAS GOTAS DE SANGRE DE KARI CAIAN SOBRE EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG: **hmmm… tu sangre es perfecta… es cálida y muy reconfortante

**KARI(MENTE)**: tengo… que hacer… un último… esfuerzo

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: si tan solo pudiera moverme… podría acabar con ella fácilmente

**UNA LUCHA DESESPERADA PARA DETENER AL DIGIEGG CONTINUA**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO LAS CHICAS SEGUIAN COMBATIENDO EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL CASTILLO**

**YOLEI**: ¡acaba con ellos¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**BIRDRAMON: ¡METEOROS FUGASES¡**

**SORA**: ¡eso es¡

**TOGEMON**: todos apártense **¡ATAQUE DE ESPINAS¡**

**TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS SON DERROTADOS**

**MIMI**: y las chicas ganamos de nuevo ja ja ja

**YOLEI, SORA Y MIMI CHOCAN SUS MANOS CELEBRANDO LA VICTORIA, PERO EMPIEZAN A ESCUCHAR UNOS APLAUSOS**

**SORA**: huh?

**MIMI**: que pasa?

**LILITHMON**: bien hecho chicas… vencieron a mis soldados en poco tiempo

**YOLEI**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON APARECE FRENTE A LAS CHICAS**

**SORA**: que mal momento para que aparezca Lilithmon

**YOLEI**: si tienes razón

**MIMI**: ¡oye bruja¡… en donde esta Kari necesito saberlo?

**LILITHMON**: me llamaste bruja?... que insolente eres niña

**YOLEI**: responde en donde tienen a Kari?

**LILITHMON**: si buscan a la princesa ella esta con el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**SORA**: qué?

**YOLEI**: oh no Kari

**MIMI**: llévanos con ella

**LILITHMON**: ja ja ja las voy a llevar

**YOLEI**: de verdad?

**LILITHMON**: ¡pero al infierno¡

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA A LAS ELEGIDAS, PERO LOS DIGIMONS SE INTERPONEN PARA PROTEGERLAS**

**LILITHMON**: ¡fuera de mi camino estorbos¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**EL DIGIMON MALVADO DETIENE A AQUILAMON Y LO LANZA CONTRA EL PISO**

**YOLEI**: ¡Aquilamon¡

**BIRDRAMON: ¡METEOROS FUGASES¡**

**LILITHMON**: que fácil

**LILITHMON REUNE TODOS LOS METEOROS Y CREA UNA BOLA GIGANTE DE FUEGO**

**SORA**: no puedo creerlo

**LILITHMON**: este es mi regalo por haber llegado hasta aquí **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**EL ATAQUE COMBINADO CON LA BOLA GIGANTE DE FUEGO… DERROTA A LOS DIGIMON ELEGIDOS Y MANDA A VOLAR A LAS CHICAS**

**LILITHMON**: ni siquiera tuve que sudar… no sé por qué tanto problema con estos debiluchos

**LILITHMON DESAPARECE, LAS CHICAS SE LEVANTAN ALGO ADOLORIDAS**

**MIMI**: ¡oyy como la odio¡ juro que me las va a pagar

**SORA**: fuimos vencidas muy rápido

**YOLEI**: pero Kari está en la recámara…tenemos que ir por ella

**SORA**: es verdad

**LOS DIGIMONS SALEN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**YOLEI**: estas bien Hackmon?

**HACKMON**: si estoy bien solo estoy un poco aturdido

**SORA**: y tú?

**PIYOMON**: creo que gracias a la luz de la Princesa no sufrimos muchos daños

**PALMON**: aunque tengo un poco de hambre

**MIMI**: la luz de la Princesa nos está protegiendo

**YOLEI**: vamos rápido chicas… tenemos que llegar a esa recámara

**SORA**: si vamos

**LAS CHICAS EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR POR EL PUENTE DE REGRESO AL PRIMER CAMINO**

**SORA**: tengan cuidado el puente está un poco viejo…y podríamos caer

**YOLEI**: oye… por cierto Mimi…

**MIMI**: huh?

**YOLEI**: cómo fue que obtuviste la Luz de la Princesa?...

**SORA**: ahora que lo mencionas… es verdad… como la conseguiste?

**MIMI**: creo que no se los conté… verán… lo que sucedió fue que…

**HACKMON**: ¡no se pongan a hablar en medio de un puente que está a punto de caer¡

**YOLEI**: tienes razón

**PALMON**: oigan escuchen alguien viene

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN UNOS PASOS Y APARECE TK CON PAGUMON**

**TK**: … pero si son…

**PAGUMON**: las conoces?

**TK**: algo…

**LAS CHICAS SE EMOCIONAN POR VER A TK**

**SORA**: ¡Tk¡

**MIMI**: ¡Tk¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Tk que alegría¡

**TK SE ACERCA AL PUENTE**

**SORA**: Tk todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti

**MIMI**: en donde has estado?

**TK**: ….

**TK ESTABA CON SU PERSONALIDAD MALVADA**

**YOLEI**: Tk estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a ayudarnos… lamento haber dudado de ti

**TK EMPIEZA A PATEAR EL TRONCO QUE SOSTIENE EL PUENTE**

**SORA**: huh?

**MIMI**: oye que estás haciendo?

**YOLEI**: quien es ese Digimon que te acompaña?

**TK DESTRUYE EL TRONCO Y EL PUENTE SE ROMPE Y LAS CHICAS Y LOS DIGIMONS CAEN AL ABISMO**

**SORA**: ¡Ahh¡

**MIMI**: ¡Tk¡

**YOLEI**: ¡por que nos haces esto Ahh¡

**TK SE ASOMA AL ABISMO**

**TK**: je je je… creo que tendré que repetírselos ¡yo no estoy con ustedes¡

**PAGUMON**: oye por qué hiciste eso?

**TK**: cierra la boca y limítate a llevarme con Kari

**PAGUMON**: de acuerdo… démonos prisa

**TK Y PAGUMON EMPIEZAN A CORREN HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO, GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SUBIAN POR UNAS ESCALERAS**

**GATOMON: **sentí otra explosión

**BLACKGATOMON: **parece que los niños elegidos han vencido a otro subordinado

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS LLEGAN A LA PARTE MAS ALTA DEL CASTILLO**

**BLACKGATOMON: **por fin llegamos

**GATOMON: **es aquí?

**AMBOS HABIAN LLEGADO AL SANTUARIO DEL DIGIHUEVO**

**BLACKGATOMON: **así es

**GATOMON**: que se supone que tienen que hacer aquí?

**BLACKGATOMON**: no puedo decirlo

**GATOMON**: está bien… si no quieres decirlo… te entiendo

**BLACKGATOMON**: gracias por comprender

**LOS DOS DIGIMON CAMINAN HASTA LLEGAR A UN ALTAR**

**BLACKGATOMON: **ahí dentro esta mi hermanito

**GATOMON: **hmmm… que lugar más extraño

**GATOMON SE ASOMA AL FILO DE LA TERRAZA Y SE PODIA VER TODO EL CASTILLO DESDE ESE LUGAR**

**BLACKGATOMON**: la vista desde aquí es hermosa

**GATOMON**:…

**GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SE QUEDAN VIENDO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: gracias por ayudarme

**GATOMON**: olvídalo… tu harías lo mismo por mi

**BLACKGATOMON (SONROJADO)**: je je je… oye no sé si te guste esta idea… pero me gustaría que tú y yo criáramos este digihuevo juntos

**GATOMON SE SONROJA**

**GATOMON**: me encantaría

**BLACKGATOMON**: de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso

**GATOMON**: bueno tomemos a tu hermano y vamos con Kari

**BLACKGATOMON**: si está bien

**BLACKGATOMON SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA DEL ALTAR, PERO ES REPELIDO**

**GATOMON: **estas bien?

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡bbrrrfff¡ pero que paso?

**GATOMON**: parece ser un campo de energía que rodea el altar

**BLACKGATOMON**: oh… ya veo

**GATOMON**: que pasa?

**BLACKGATOMON**: esto es obra de mi madre

**GATOMON**: qué?

**BLACKGATOMON**: mira ahí esta

**GATOMON LEVANTA SU MIRADA Y VE QUE LILITHMON ESTABA ENCIMA DEL ALTAR**

**GATOMON: **¡Lilithmon maldita¡

**EL DIGIMON DE KARI SE LANZA A GOLPEARLA**

**BLACKGATOMON: **espera no lo hagas

**GATOMON SE DA CUENTA QUE LILITHMON ESTA RODEADA POR UN CAMPO DE ENERGIA, PERO USANDO SU PUÑO TRATA DE ENTRAR A LA FUERZA**

**GATOMON: **¡aghhhhh¡

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO NO TIENE RESULTADOS Y ES REPELIDA POR EL CAMPO DE FUERZA**

**BLACKGATOMON: **Gatomon te encuentras bien?

**GATOMON: **si eso creo… pero que pasa por que no dice nada… o nos ataca?

**BLACKGATOMON**: en estos momentos mi madre se encuentra en un estado de meditación… ella ha dividido sus poderes en tres partes

**GATOMON**: que dices?

**BLACKGATOMON**: usando su espejo mágico… ella puede dividirse en cuatro partes…

**GATOMON**: por qué haría eso?

**BLACKGATOMON**: no lo sé… lo que estamos viendo es el cuerpo original de mi madre… quiere decir que las otras andan rondando por el castillo

**GATOMON**: que increíble habilidad

**BLACKGATOMON**: ella ha dividido su mente y sus poderes… mientras que el cuerpo original se mantiene inmóvil y protegido por el campo de energía

**GATOMON**: y como haremos para sacar a tu hermano?

**BLACKGATOMON**: tendremos que espera a que mi madre despierte

**GATOMON**: qué?

**BLACKGATOMON**: o esperar a que destruyan la otras partes… ese el método más rápido

**GATOMON**: cielos que complicado

**AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO, GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SE HAN ENCONTRADO CON UN GRAN PROBLEMA**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, DEMON HABLABA CON UNA PARTE DE LILITHMON**

**DEMON**: dime una cosa Lilithmon?

**LILITHMON**: mi señor que sucede?

**DEMON**: en donde estabas metida?

**LILITHMON**: después de que la princesa me atacó, permanecí inconsciente por algunos minutos, después de levantarme, traté de buscar a la princesa pero después descubrí que estaba dentro de la recámara, así que me puse a vigilar las 4 puertas de acceso a la recámara del digiegg, para asegurarme de que ningún niño elegido se atreva a interferir en nuestros planes

**DEMON**: hmmm ya veo

**DAVIS Y KEN SALIAN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**DAVIS**: demonios… es muy poderosa

**KEN**: aunque tengamos la luz de Kira… no es suficiente como para derrotarla, tiene que haber un método

**DAVIS**: ¡levántate Imperialdramon¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON ENTABA ENTERRADO EN LOS ESCOMBROS INMOVIL**

**KEN**: que haremos?... ya no podemos seguir luchando contra ellos dos

**DAVIS**: si tan solo estuvieran los demás

**LILITHMON**: todavía están vivos?

**DEMON**: déjalos… ellos ya no son una amenaza

**LILITHMON**: pero…

**DEMON**: por cierto Lilithmon… voy a pedirte algo

**LILITHMON**: dígame mi señor

**DEMON**: necesito que me entregues a tu hijo

**LILITHMON**: qué?

**DEMON**: necesito el digihuevo oscuro, en donde esta?

**LILITHMON**: pero… mi señor… para que lo quiere… si aún no se ha desarrollado?

**DEMON**: ese huevo tiene el poder del digiegg de la oscuridad, necesito que me lo entregues de inmediato

**LILITHMON**: espere… mi lord en que está pensando?

_0_

**DAVIS**: de que digihuevo están hablando ellos dos?

**KEN**: no lo se

_0_

**DEMON**: necesito el poder del digiegg… ese poder es algo que necesito más que nunca

**LILITHMON**: pero mi señor… es mi hijo… el aún no se ha desarrollado por completo… es muy pequeño

**DEMON**: eso no me importa… en dónde está?

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: ya estoy entendiendo… el hambre por conseguir el poder del digiegg lo está enloqueciendo

**DEMON**: acaso no me escuchaste en dónde está?

**LILITHMON**: no puedo hacer eso mi amo… usted está siendo dominado por el poder del digiegg… usted quiere más y más… llegará un punto en que se volverá loco de poder

**DEMON**: jajaja ¡acaso no entiendes , estoy desesperado por ese poder… lo necesito ya¡

**LILITHMON**: mi señor

**DEMON**: ¡entrégame el digihuevo¡

**LILITHMON**: no lo llevo conmigo

**LILITHMON VOLTEA Y MIRA A DAVIS Y KEN**

**LILITHMON**: nuestros enemigos son los niños elegidos…debemos derrotarlos a ellos

**DEMON**: no me dejas otra opción más que matarte por oponerte a mis órdenes

**LILITHMON**: mi lord… recapacite

**DEMON SE ACERCA PARA ATACAR A LILITHMON, PERO LOGRA ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE, DEMON SIGUE TRATANDO DE GOLPEARLA PERO LILITHMON SE DEFIENDE**

**DAVIS: **Ken estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

**KEN: **si puedo verlo… están peleando entre villanos que giro de la trama verdad?

**DEMON: ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**LILITHMON: **tendré que luchar** ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN PRODUCIENDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION**

**DAVIS: **¡cuidado al suelo¡

**_0_**

**DE PRONTO TAI Y MATT CORRIAN POR UN PASILLO Y ESCUCHAN UN RUIDO**

**TAI: **que fue eso?

**MATT: **otra explosión

**AGUMON: **oye Tai viene de más adelante

**TAI: **vayamos rápido

**GABUMON**: pero llevamos ya un buen rato corriendo y no llegamos a ningún lado

**MATT**: es como si fuese una ilusión

**TAI**: huh?

**EL D-3 DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**MATT**: pero que pasa?

**TAI**: Kira nos guiará hacia Kari… vamos amigos

**MATT**: está bien

**TAI Y LOS DEMAS CORREN HACIA DONDE ESTAN DAVIS Y KEN**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS QUE EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, HABIA UN ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE DEMON Y LILITHMON**

**DAVIS: **oye Ken… tu a quien apoyas?

**KEN: **estas bromeando?

**DAVIS: **lo siento

**DEMON DISPARABA PODEROSAS CARGAS DE FUEGO CONTRA LILITHMON, ELLA LOS ESQUIVABA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD**

**DEMON**: ¡entrégame a tu hijo¡

**LILITHMON**: tengo que hacer algo, para detenerlo

**DEMON**: no me subestimes

**DEMON SE ACERCA Y LE DA UNA CABEZAZO A LILITHMON Y LA DEJA EN EL SUELO**

**LILITHMON**: amo… Demon

**DEMON**: ahora me dirás en donde está tu hijo

**DEMON LE APUNTA CON SU MANO ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS**

**LILITHMON**: nunca le daré a mi hijo

**LILITHMON LE PATEA LA MANO Y FORCEJEA CON DEMON**

**DEMON**: eres una estúpida… tendrás que entregármelo

**LILITHMON SE SUBE A LOS BRAZOS DE DEMON Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA**

**LILITHMON: ¡DOLOR FANTASMAL¡**

**DEMON RECIBE EL ATAQUE DIRECTAMENTE**

**DEMON: **jajaja… gran ataque… pero no es suficiente para vencerme

**_0_**

**DAVIS**: estamos en medio de estos dos… que hacemos?

**KEN**: debemos observar la situación

_0_

**DEMON: **ahora verás**… ¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**LILITHMON USA SU ESPEJO Y ABSORBE EL ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON: **amo… deténgase por favor

**DEMON: **¡que no entiendes necesito de la energía del digiegg¡

**DEMON SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y CON SU MANO ATRAVIESA A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON: **¡aagghh¡

**KEN**: no puede ser

**DAVIS**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON**: porque mi lord… en que está pensando?

**DEMON**: tú también tienes la energía del digiegg… te la robaré para ser más poderoso

**DE PRONTO DOS SOMBRAS GOLPEAN A DEMON Y LO MANDAN AL SUELO**

**DEMON: **hmmm quien me ha golpeado?

**APARECEN LAS OTRAS PARTES DE LILITHMON PARA SALVAR A LA PRIMERA**

**DEMON: **oh… ya veo así que usaste tu técnica de división

**_0_**

**DAVIS**: queeee… ahora son tres Lilithmons

**KEN:** maldición… esto está mal

**_0_**

**LILITHMON**: mi señor… si quiere mi poder tendrá que matarme

**DEMON**: pues es lo que tenía pensado hacer

**LAS DOS PARTES DE LILITHMON SE LANZAN A ATACAR A DEMON, EL DIGIMON OSCURO SOLO SE DEFENDIA DE LOS GOLPES DE LOS ANGELES NEGROS, MIENTRAS QUE EL LILITHMON HERIDO TRATA DE INCORPORARSE**

**DEMON: **ya veo… así que estas usando el poder del digiegg para dividirte

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: ya me descubrió

**DEMON**: ahora verás…

**DEMON SE ACERCA A UNA LILITHMON Y LA TOMA POR LA GARGANTA Y LE QUIEBRA EL CUELLO, RAPIDAMENTE LA ENERGIA DEL DIGIEGG ENTRA EN DEMON**

**LILITHMON: **¡maldición¡

**DEMON: **he absorbido una gran parte de la energía del digiegg

**LA OTRA LILITHMON SE ACERCA POR LA ESPALDA DE DEMON Y DE UN GOLPE LA ELIMINA Y ABSORBE SUS PODERES**

**DEMON: **jajaja… este poder es increíble

_0_

**DAVIS**: no puede ser… acabo con dos Lilithmons en menos de un minuto

**KEN**: y no solo eso… ahora sus poderes se han incrementado

_0_

**DEMON**: ya solo faltas tú

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: ahora es más poderoso… ya no hay forma de ganarle… haré mi último esfuerzo

**DEMON**: prepárate porque serás mi alimento

**DEMON SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**DEMON LO ESQUIVA Y PONE SU MANO SOBRE EL ESTOMAGO DE LILITHMON**

**DEMON: ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**LILITHMON ES ELIMINADA DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y DEMON ABSORBE LOS PODERES DEL DIGIEGG**

**DEMON: **jajaja Lilithmon estés donde estés… ahora eres un Digimon ordinario

**DE PRONTO A DEMON SE LE EMPIEZAN A CAER SUS TUNICAS MOSTRANDO SU VERDADERA FORMA**

**DAVIS**: pero que rayos… ese es Demon?

**KEN**: esa es la verdadera apariencia de Demon?

**EN ESE MOMENTO IMPERIALDRAMON SALE DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**KEN: **¡Imperialdramon¡

**DAVIS: **amigo ya te sientes mejor

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **ya me siento mejor… que fue lo que ocurrió?

**DAVIS: **es una larga historia

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **ese es Demon?... siento una gran energía oscura emanando de su cuerpo

**KEN**: tendremos que enfrentarnos a él… es el único camino que nos queda

**DAVIS**: si es verdad

**DEMON SE VOLTEA Y VE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**DEMON**: todavía siguen aquí?

**DAVIS**: Demon esta vez te vamos a derrotar

**DEMON**: que ingenuos son… mis poderes ahora son inalcanzables para ustedes

**DAVIS**: eso lo descubriremos…¡ ataca Imperialdramon¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: recibe esto **¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**DEMON RECIBE EL ATAQUE DIRECTAMENTE, PERO SIN DAÑOS**

**DAVIS**: pero que

**KEN**: no le paso nada

**DEMON**: que débiles son todos ustedes… ahora mismo les haré una pequeña muestra de mi poder

**DEMON DESAPARECE**

**DAVIS**: se fue…

**KEN**: no es posible

**DEMON**: aquí estoy

**TODOS LEVANTAN SU MIRADA Y DEMON LE DA UN GOLPE A IMPERIALDRAMON MANDANDOLO A UN PILAR**

**DEMON: **ahora es su fin

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ABRE LA PALMA DE SU MANO Y APUNTA HACIA IMPERIALDRAMON, DAVIS Y KEN **

**DEMON: **hasta nunca niños elegidos

**DAVIS: ¡**hemos perdido¡

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**DEMON APUNTA SU PALMA HACIA EL ATAQUE QUE SE ACERCABA A EL, AL CHOCAR EL FUEGO Y EL HIELO SE CREA UNA NUBE DE VAPOR IMPOSIBILITANDO LA VISTA DEL DIGIMON OSCURO**

**DEMON: **pero quien se interponerse en mi camino?

**WARGREYMON APARECE COMO UN RAYO DELANTE DE DEMON**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡nosotros¡

**WARGREYMON LO GOLPEA CON SU DRAMON KILLER Y LO ESTRELLA CONTRA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DAVIS: **eh… ¡Wargreymon¡

**KEN: **¡MetalGarurumon¡

**TAI: **Davis Ken están bien?

**DAVIS: **Tai y Matt estamos salvados

**KEN**: ufff… que bueno que llegaron

**DEMON SE LEVANTA COMO SI NADA, IMPERIALDRAMON SE PONE DE PIE Y SE UNE A WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON, LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PONEN ENFRENTE DE DEMON PREPARANDOSE PARA PELEAR**

**TAI**: lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que todo el castillo es un laberinto y no sabíamos cómo llegar hasta aquí

**MATT**: menos mal se rompió la ilusión y pudimos llegar

**TAI Y DEMON SE VEN LAS CARAS MUY SERIAMENTE**

**DEMON: **más elegidos?

**TAI: **en donde está mi hermana?

**DEMON**: tu hermana?...ohh debes estar hablando de la princesa… pues… ella está ahí dentro

**DEMON LE SEÑALA LA RECAMARA A TAI Y LOS DEMAS**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS QUE DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, KARI SE ALISTABA PARA TERMINAR CON TODO**

**KARI: **ahora es el momento…

**DIGIEGG: **adelante… explota… de todos modos sobreviviré… la luz que tienes no es la suficiente como para eliminarme

**KARI**: eso es lo que tú crees… es por eso que pediré la ayuda de los otros digieggs

**DIGIEGG**: que dices?

**KARI TENIA EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD EN SUS MANOS Y LO LEVANTA A LO MAS ALTO**

**KARI**: ¡ahora… deseo que todos los digieggs se reúnan conmigo, obedezcan la orden de la Princesa de la Luz¡

**DIGIEGG**: así que ese era tu plan… usar la luz de todos los digieggs

**KARI**: ahora si será tu fin… en cuanto se reúnan todos los digieggs… acumularé su luz y desapareceremos sin dejar rastro

**DIGIEGG**: ¡nooooo no puede ser¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK CORRIA POR UN TUNEL Y LOGRA LLEGAR A LA SUPERFICIE**

**PAGUMON**: lo ves… te dije que conocía otro camino

**TK**: buen trabajo… Pagumon ahora por dónde?

**PAGUMON**: pues… por acá rápido… sigamos el corredor y llegaremos a la sala del trono

**TK SE SENTIA AGITADO, PERO UNA SENSACION MUY FUERTE LO EMPUJA A SEGUIR ADELANTE**

**TK**: Kari… que es este horrible presentimiento… es muy fuerte

**PAGUMON**: huh… oye Tk tu bolsillo está brillando

**EL JOVEN SACA DE SU BOLSILLO SU D-3**

**TK**: eh… mi D-3… que está pasando?

**PAGUMON**: oye Tk mira por la ventana

**TK SE ACERCA A LA VENTANA Y VE QUE EL CIELO SE DESPEJA Y LA TIERRA APARECE NUEVAMENTE**

**PAGUMON: **¡es la Tierra¡

**TK NO PIERDE TIEMPO Y CORRE POR EL PASILLO**

**PAGUMON**: oye Tk espérame

**TK**: Kari… pronto llegaré contigo resiste un poco más por favor

**_0_**

**TK CORRE HACIA LA RECAMARA, EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ HA LLAMADO A TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS PARA QUE SE REUNAN Y COMIENZE EL JUICIO FINAL, DEMON HA MOSTRADO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, QUE OCURRIRA CON LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS, LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD SIGUE SU MARCHA, COMO TERMINARA?... AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA MUY CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 16 **


	17. Chapter 17

**EPISODIO. 17 REENCUENTRO SAGRADO**

**_0_**

**COMO TODOS SABEN LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD CONTINUA, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS LUCHAN ARDUAMENTE EN EL MAR OSCURO, TAI Y MATT LOGRARON VENCER A DRAGOMON Y ENTRARON RAPIDAMENTE AL CASTILLO PARA PODER AYUDAR A LOS DEMAS, MIENTRAS QUE DAVIS Y KEN SE LLEVARON UNA GRAN SORPRESA AL DARSE CUENTA QUE DEMON SEGUIA VIVO Y QUE LILITHMON LO HABIA SALVADO, EN SU DESEO DE TENER MAS FUERZA, DEMON SE APODERA DE LA ENERGIA DEL DIGIEGG QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LILITHMON Y REVELA SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, TAI Y MATT SE UNEN A LOS DEMAS Y SE PREPARAN PARA LA LUCHA, Y FINALMENTE EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ QUE SE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DE KARI REVELA UN POSIBLE METODO PARA DESTRUIR AL DIGIEGG, LA TIERRA APARECE EN EL CIELO ANUNCIANDO EL FIN, QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG, KARI LE IBA A PONER FIN A LA BATALLA**

**DIGIEGG**: así que esa era tu plan… reunir la luz de todos los digieggs… no me lo esperaba

**KARI**: ¡Deseo que todos los digiegg se reúnan conmigo una vez más, para poder destruir la oscuridad, obedezcan la orden de la Princesa de la Luz¡

**KARI CON SUS MANOS, TOMA EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD Y EMPIEZA A BRILLAR MUY INTENSAMENTE**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡basta, no te importa morir? es eso lo que quieres?¡

**KARI**: ¡silencio¡… tú y yo desapareceremos sin dejar rastro…

**DIGIEGG**:¡ nooooo… no puedo hacer nada para defenderme¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA TAI, DAVIS, MATT Y KEN SE HABIAN JUNTADO NUEVAMENTE, ESTA VEZ PREPARANDOSE PARA PELEAR CON DEMON**

**DEMON**: más elegidos?

**TAI**: en donde está mi hermana?

**DEMON**: tu hermana?...ohh… debes estar hablando de la princesa…pues… ella se encuentra ahí dentro

**DEMON LES SEÑALA LA RECAMARA DEL DIGIEGG**

**TAI**: huh?... que dices?

**DAVIS**: lo siento Tai

**TAI**: Davis?

**DAVIS**: todo es mi culpa

**MATT**: quieres explicarte?

**KEN**: …

**DAVIS**: nosotros nos encontramos a Kari…pero… ella ya no era la misma… no sé qué es lo que le hicieron… ella nos atacó con una luz extraña y entró por esa gran puerta

**TAI**: …

**KEN**: lo lamento…

**MATT**: no se disculpen… ya estamos nosotros aquí… lo que tenemos que hacer es unir nuestras fuerzas y vencer a ese demonio y rescatar a Kari

**DAVIS**: si tienes razón Matt

**KEN**: si…

**TAI AVANZA UNOS PASOS Y MIRA A DEMON QUE ESTABA MUY SONRIENTE**

**TAI**: ¡que es lo que le hicieron a Kari?¡

**DEMON**: jajaja…le hicimos?... nosotros no le hicimos nada… porque nos acusas de algo que no hemos hecho

**DAVIS**: es un miserable…

**WARGREYMON, IMPERIALDRAMON Y METALGARURUMON SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR**

**DEMON**: jajaja…ustedes tres no tienen posibilidades contra mí

**TAI**: ¡quítate de mi camino… tengo que llegar con mi hermana¡

**DEMON**: ustedes no entienden… los humanos no pueden entrar ahí

**TAI**: que dijo?

**KEN**: lo que dice… es cierto…

**MATT**: huh?

**DAVIS**: yo intente entrar ahí… pero recibí una descarga de luz muy fuerte y me lanzó muy lejos

**MATT**: y como se supone que vamos a entrar ahí?

**DEMON**: nadie puede entrar a un lugar sagrado como ese… ni siquiera yo…los humanos, digimons, cualquier criatura que intente entrar ahí será repelido o eliminado

**TAI**: no… tiene que haber un modo

**MATT**: hay algo que no entiendo… si dices que un humano no puede entrar ahí, porque Kari está ahí dentro?

**DEMON**: ese lugar es solo para el Digiegg de la Oscuridad y la Princesa de la Luz… pero la princesa no es un humano común como ustedes… ella es especial… su divinidad le permite sentir fuerzas de luz y oscuridad que son casi imperceptibles

**DAVIS**: eso no lo sabía

**TAI(MENTE)**: ya veo… eso explica algunas cosas

**DEMON**: pero en fin… no importa cuanto lo intenten… no podrán entrar…

**KEN**: si no podemos entrar… al menos te destruiremos a tí

**DAVIS**: es verdad… tú has ocasionado muchas maldades

**MATT**: usaremos toda nuestra fuerza para acabar contigo

**TAI**: es lo que vamos hacer

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE LANZAN A ATACAR A DEMON **

**DEMON**: ¡niños elegidos este será su fin¡

**DE PRONTO LOS DIGIMONS SE DETIENEN **

**TAI**: que ocurre Wargreymon?

**WARGREYMON**: no sienten eso?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: si… es una energía poderosa

**MATT**: pero yo no siento nada

**DEMON**: hmmm… proviene de la recámara… la luz de la princesa dará su ultimo lamento… jejeje

**TAI**: que dices?

**DAVIS**: oigan que está pasando?

**EL D-3 DE DAVIS EMPIEZA A BRILLAR **

**MATT**: oye Davis que estás haciendo?

**DAVIS**: Matt… te juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada

**TAI**: que está pasando?

**DE PRONTO APARECEN LOS DIGIEGGS DEL VALOR Y DE LA AMISTAD**

**DAVIS**: mis digieggs… pero porque?

**KEN**: no solo eres tu Davis mira…

**EL D-3 DE KEN TAMBIEN ESTABA BRILLANDO**

**MATT**: que también Ken?

**TAI**: pero no entiendo

**AHORA APARECE EL DIGIEGG DE LA BONDAD Y SE UNE AL DEL VALOR Y LA AMISTAD**

**DAVIS**: se están juntando

**KEN**: ¡miren eso¡

**LOS FRAGMENTOS DEL DIGIEGG DE LOS MILAGROS SE VUELVEN A UNIR Y RENACE OTRA VEZ Y SE UNE A LOS DEMAS**

**DAVIS**: el digiegg de los Milagros… creí que había sido destruido para siempre

**DEMON**: cómo es esto posible… si yo destruí ese digiegg?

**LOS CUATRO DIGIEGGS SE HABIAN REUNIDO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, LOS ELEGIDOS Y DEMON NO ENTENDIAN LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO **

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO CODY, IZZY Y JOE BUSCABAN UNA PISTA DE KARI, PERO TERMINAN ENCONTRANDO LA HABITACION DONDE PERMANECIA ENCERRADA**

**ARMADILLOMON**: oigan…aquí se percibe el aroma de Kari

**CODY**: lo dices enserio?

**IZZY**: aquí paso algo… esta habitación está destruida

**JOE**: parece… que aquí tuvieron cautiva a Kari

**GOMAMON**: puede ser…

**JOE**: porque lo dices?

**GOMAMON**: es que también está el olor de Tk y Patamon

**CODY**: ¡ehhh¡

**TENTOMON**: es cierto… su aroma se percibe en este lugar… solo que es muy débil

**CODY RECORRE TODA LA HABITACION Y LLEGA HASTA EL BALCON**

**ARMADILLOMON**: el aroma de Tk termina aquí?

**CODY**: que estas tratando de decir?

**ARMADILLOMON**: bueno…

**GOMAMON**: parece ser que Tk cayó por ese balcón

**JOE**: ¡oye no hagas ese tipo de bromas¡

**IZZY**: quiere decir que Kari también se cayó?

**TENTOMON**: no… ella parece que salió por aquí… hacia otra dirección

**JOE**: que confuso es todo esto

**CODY**: tenemos que buscar Tk…

**IZZY**: no podemos hacer nada por el… lo más probable es que haya caído a ese remolino, además nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Kari

**JOE**: tienes razón, será mejor irnos de aquí… no sé cómo le vamos a dar la noticia a Matt

**CODY**: pero…

**JOE**: no te preocupes Cody… pensemos que él está vivo… y está en alguna parte esperándonos

**IZZY**: además él sabe cuidarse solo, como crees que llegó aquí?

**CODY**: si es verdad… no podemos ser negativos en una situación como esta

**ARMADILLOMON**: ¡oigan miren eso¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE JUNTAN EN EL BALCON Y VEN COMO LA TIERRA APARECIA EN EL CIELO**

**JOE**: ¡oigan esa es la Tierra¡

**IZZY**: que está pasando?

**CODY**: qué significa?

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL D-3 DE CODY EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**CODY**: huh… mi D-3

**JOE**: que ocurre Cody?

**DE PRONTO APARECEN LOS DIGIEGGS DEL CONOCIMIENTO Y DE LA SINCERIDAD**

**IZZY**: ¡los digieggs¡

**CODY**: mis digieggs… que les ocurre?

**LOS DIGIEGGS SE VAN VOLANDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**CODY**: ¡oigan esperen¡

**CODY CORRE DETRÁS DE ELLOS**

**JOE**: ¡espera Cody¡

**IZZY**: ¡vuelve¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS PERSIGUEN A LOS DIGIEGGS**

**_0_**

**JUSTO ANTES EN ESE MOMENTO TK APARECIA EN LA SUPERFICIE DEL CASTILLO**

**PAGUMON**: lo ves… te dije que conocía otro camino

**TK**: buen trabajo… ahora dime por dónde?

**PAGUMON**: vamos más adelante… allí encontraremos un corredor, si lo seguimos, al final encontraremos la recámara

**TK**: pues que esperamos…¡ vamos¡

**TK CAE DEL CANSANCIO**

**TK: **¡ugh¡

**PAGUMON**: has estado esforzándote mucho…descansa un poco

**TK**: no puedo hacer eso… tengo que llegar con Kari…

**PAGUMON**:¡ oye mira por la ventana¡

**TK SE ACERCA Y VE COMO LA TIERRA ESTABA EN EL CIELO, EL JOVEN NO PIERDE TIEMPO Y CORRE POR EL PASILLO**

**PAGUMON**: ¡oye espérame¡

**TK**: ¡quieres darte prisa¡

**PAGUMON**: ¡hago lo que puedo¡

**DE PRONTO DOS RAYOS DE LUZ PASAN POR ENCIMA DE TK Y LO HACEN CAER**

**TK**: pero que fue eso?

**PAGUMON**: estas bien?

**TK**: no entiendo… que está pasando?

**DE PRONTO DEL PISO DE ARRIBA APARECEN CODY Y LOS DEMAS**

**JOE**: ¡miren ahí abajo¡

**CODY**: ¡es Tk¡ ¡Tk¡

**PAGUMON**: huh?… mira más elegidos

**TK HABIA CAMBIADO A SU PERSONALIDAD MALVADA**

**TK**: ¡bah¡ ellos también?…

**PAGUMON**: no vas a esperarlos?

**TK**: no les prestes atención… sigamos

**TK SE VA CORRIENDO**

**IZZY**: ¡Tk¡

**CODY**: ¡a dónde vas?¡

**JOE**: nos habrá escuchado?

**IZZY**: lo bueno… es que está vivo

**JOE**: bajemos y tratemos de alcanzarlo

**CODY**: si… vamos

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA PARTE BAJA DEL CASTILLO, MIMI, YOLEI Y SORA ESTABAN EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE UN ABISMO**

**SORA**: oyy…que pasó?

**MIMI**: pero… que caída…

**YOLEI ESTABA CONCIENTE PERO ESTABA CALLADA**

**HACKMON**: Yolei?...Yolei…estas bien?

**YOLEI**: si… estoy bien

**SORA**: que pasa Yolei?

**MIMI**: ¡eyy¡… se puede saber porque Tk nos hizo esto?

**SORA**: …

**MIMI**: acaso se volvió loco o que… nos pudo haber matado… que le pasa por la cabeza?

**HUBO SILENCIO POR UNOS MINUTOS**

**YOLEI**: el… tenía esa mirada

**MIMI**: huh?

**YOLEI**: esa mirada fría…y llena de odio

**SORA**: hablas de Tk?

**YOLEI**: si…

**MIMI**: pero…

**YOLEI**: Tk tiene dos personalidades… la que vimos… fue la mala…pero la buena no estaba

**SORA**: Matt… me contó algo al respecto

**MIMI**: huh?

**SORA**: Tk cambió radicalmente… cuando Angemon murió en aquella batalla con Devimon, dentro de él se estaba formando un ser completamente frio y sin amor a los demás

**MIMI**: así que es eso… de haber sabido que algo así pasaría…hubiéramos hecho algo para ayudarlo

**SORA**: él tiene un trauma muy grave…que tal vez no tenga solución

**YOLEI**: ya veo… me gustaría poder ayudar tanto a Tk y Kari…ellos son los que más están sufriendo esta situación

**MIMI**: bueno entonces… salgamos de aquí… recuerden que Kari está encerrada en esa recámara, y si dejamos que ese digiegg se libére será el fin de todo

**SORA**: es verdad… vamos

**YOLEI ESTABA AUN EN EL SUELO, PERO MIMI LE TIENDE LA MANO**

**MIMI**: vamos…

**YOLEI SE LEVANTA, DE PRONTO EL DIGIEGG DEL AMOR Y DE LA PUREZA APARECEN FRENTE A LAS CHICAS**

**SORA**: los digieggs… que pasa?

**YOLEI**: no lo sé… de pronto aparecieron y…

**LOS DIGIEGGS SE VAN VOLANDO Y DESAPARECEN**

**YOLEI**: ¡heyyy… vuelvan aquí¡

**SORA**: algo anda mal…sigamos a esos digieggs

**MIMI**: si… tengo un mal presentimiento

**SORA**: Piyomon digievoluciona y sácanos de aquí

**PIYOMON**: como tú digas **(PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BIRDRAMON)**

**LAS TRES CHICAS SE PONEN EN MARCHA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA TIERRA UN RAYO DORADO SALIA DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, SE TRATABA DE UN DIGIEGG QUE TAMBIEN RESPONDIA AL LLAMADO DE LA PRINCESA, EL DUEÑO DE ESE DIGIEGG OBSERVABA COMO SE ALEJABA AQUEL RESPLANDOR DORADO**

**?**: …

**TERRIERMON**: Willis… a donde crees que vaya?

**WILLIS**: no lo sé…pero estoy seguro de que necesitan de la ayuda del digiegg, me gustaría saber de quién se trata?

**TERRIERMON**: tú crees que eso tiene que ver con toda la destrucción que habido últimamente?

**WILLIS**: no lo sé… pero presiento algo

**TERRIERMON**: huh… que dices?

**WILLIS**: Terriermon… tú crees que todo lo que está ocurriendo en la Tierra es por pura casualidad?

**TERRIERMON**: pues… no se

**LOPMON**: sabes Willis… yo también puedo sentir algo… pero está muy lejos de aquí… es un choque entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

**WILLIS**: con que eso era…bueno nosotros ya les ayudamos enviando el digiegg del Destino…vámonos…

**TERRIERMON**: sigamos nuestro camino

**WILLIS VOLTEA Y MIRA LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK TOTALMENTE EN LLAMAS Y DESTRUIDA**

**_0_**

**EL DIGIEGG DEL DESTINO LLEGA AL ESPACIO Y ENCUENTRA LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO Y LOGRA PASARLA SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA, RAPIDAMENTE LLEGA AL CASTILLO, PERO GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE SUCEDE**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡mira una estrella fugaz¡

**GATOMON**: no…eso no es una estrella fugaz…se parece a algo que ya he visto antes

**BLACKGATOMON**: me pregunto qué está pasando?

**GATOMON**: Kari… espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo y que se encuentre bien

**?: **pues… yo lo dudo¡

**GATOMON**: eh?... esa voz

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre¡

**LILITHMON**: vaya…vaya que tenemos aquí?

**GATOMON**: ¡Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON**: acabo de despertar y mira la sorpresa que me llevo

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre… que bueno que ya despertaste

**LILITHMON**: escúchame BlackGatomon… por qué estas acompañado del ex -Digimon de la Princesa?

**BLACKGATOMON**: bueno ella… me estaba ayudando

**LILITHMON**: ¡cierra la boca¡… acaso no sabes que son nuestros enemigos?...se supone que debes matarla… porque no lo has hecho?

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre… no puedo hacer eso… ella me…quiero decir…lo que pasa es que…

**LILITHMON**: ¡eres un tonto¡…

**GATOMON**: ¡Lilithmon… esta vez vamos a terminar esto¡

**LILITHMON**: se supone que tú debiste haber muerto…como es que estás viva?

**GATOMON**: necesitas un mejor truco, si es que quieres matarme

**LILITHMON**: ya veo…esta vez si te enviaré al infierno… del cual no vas a volver

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡espera madre¡ no la lastimes

**LILITHMON**: que dices?

**BLACKGATOMON**: lo que pasa… es que Gatomon… me gus…

**LILITHMON LE LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA Y MANDA A VOLAR A BLACKGATOMON DEJANDOLO LASTIMADO EN EL SUELO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**GATOMON**: BlackGatomon estas bien?

**BLACKGATOMON**: si estoy bien

**LILITHMON**: que decepción… sabía que tu no servirías como mi hijo

**BLACKGATOMON**: de que hablas madre?

**LILITHMON**: veo que me equivoqué… no debí crear una copia de Gatomon…sabía que algo fallaría

**GATOMON**: de que estas hablando?

**LILITHMON**: BlackGatomon es una copia creada por mi… basado en tu ADN…mi idea era crearle a la princesa un nuevo compañero Digimon, para que así pudiera olvidarse de ti

**GATOMON**: ¡malvada¡

**LILITHMON**: pero no salió como yo esperaba…ya no sirves para nada, ahora solo eres un traidor

**GATOMON**: en qué momento me robaste mi ADN?

**LILITHMON**: eso fue… cuando entré a la habitación de la princesa a llevármela

**GATOMON**: fue en ese momento **(**_**leer episodio 7)**_

**LILITHMON**: ahora mismo te acabaré

**GATOMON**: huh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡espera madre¡

**LILITHMON**: huh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: te voy a demostrar que no soy un traidor…déjame luchar a mi

**GATOMON**: que dices?

**LILITHMON**: hmmm…una oportunidad?… está bien, si la matas y le quitas su Anillo Mágico te perdonaré y te aceptaré de nuevo como mi hijo

**BLACKGATOMON**: está bien… lo haré

**GATOMON**: oye…espera?

**BLACKGATOMON**: perdóname… pero debo matarte

**BLACKGATOMON SE PREPARA PARA PELEAR CON GATOMON**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO SE REUNEN TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS **

**DEMON**: que pasa?… no lo creo

**TAI**: los digieggs… es como si algo los hubiera llamado

**MATT**: no puedo creerlo

**KEN**: se han reunido los digieggs del Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Bondad y el de los Milagros

**DAVIS**: pero por qué?

**DE PRONTO DEL TECHO APARECE EL DIGIEGG DEL DESTINO**

**TAI**: huh?

**MATT**: cuál es ese digiegg?

**KEN**: no recuerdo haberlo visto?

**DAVIS**: ese es… ¡el Digiegg del Destino¡

**TAI**: que dijiste?... y a quien le pertenece?

**DAVIS**: Willis…tú también?

**MATT**: esta situación solo me confunde…

**DEMON(MENTE)**: los digieggs… porque está pasando esto?...acaso la princesa…los habrá llamado?...con qué propósito?

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO TK CORRIA POR EL PASILLO, ESTABA MUY CERCA DE LA RECAMARA**

**TK**: un poco más… y llegaré con Kari… huh?

**PAGUMON**: que sucede?

**TK**: mi D-3 ¡Ahhhh¡

**APARECE EL DIGIEGG DE LA ESPERANZA FRENTE A TK**

**TK**: el digiegg de la Esperanza…

**PAGUMON**: por qué aparece?

**EL DIGIEGG SE VA VOLANDO**

**TK**: se fue…

**PAGUMON**: a dónde va?

**TK**: creo que puedo imaginarlo

**TK SIGUE AL DIGIEGG DE LA ESPERANZA**

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO EL D-3 DE KARI BRILLA DENTRO DEL BOLSILLO DE TAI**

**TAI**: y ahora que sucede?

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA LUZ APARECE Y SE REUNE CON LAS DEMAS**

**MATT**: el digiegg de la Luz…

**KEN**: esto no es normal

**DE PRONTO APARECE EL DIGIEGG DE LA ESPERANZA Y SE REUNE CON LOS OTROS DIGIEGGS**

**TAI**: ¡ese es el digiegg de la Esperanza¡

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**DAVIS**: salió de ese pasadizo

**DEMON**: ¡esto es imposible… los once Digieggs se han reunido¡

**DE PRONTO UNA ENERGIA CAIA SOBRE IMPERIALDRAMON, WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON, ESTO PROVOCA QUE RECUPEREN SUS PODERES**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: he recuperado mi fuerza

**METALGARURUMON**: yo también

**WARGREYMON**: esta Luz…nos ha devuelto las energías

**TAI**: ¡increíble¡

**TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS COMANDADOS POR EL DE LA LUZ Y DE LA ESPERANZA ENTRAN EN LA RECAMARA**

**DEMON**: ¡han entrado¡

**KEN**: todos entraron sin ningún problema

**DEMON**: rayos… y yo no puedo hacer nada

**TAI**: Demon… tu sabes lo que está sucediendo?

**DEMON**: me gustaría saberlo… pero si es lo que estoy imaginando… mis planes se arruinarán

**MATT**: huh?

**DEMON**: ¡maldición y todo es por su culpa¡

**DAVIS**: de que hablas?...maldito maniático

**DEMON**: si ustedes no hubieran interferido… ya hubiera controlado todo el poder del digiegg de la oscuridad y dominaría todos los mundos

**TAI**: pues ya es muy tarde para que digas esas cosas

**DEMON**: ¡tendré que acabar con ustedes de una buena vez¡

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARAN PARA LUCHAR, EN ESE MOMENTO SE ESCUCHAN UNOS PASOS, ALGUIEN VENIA CORRIENDO**

**DEMON**: huh?

**DAVIS**: escuchan eso?…alguien viene

**DE PRONTO APARECEN TK Y PAGUMON, LOS DOS LLEGAN AL PIE DE LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**PAGUMON**: ufff… aquí es

**TK**: ya veo… aquí adentro esta Kari

**TK TOCA LA PUERTA Y RECIBE UNA PEQUEÑA DESCARGA**

**TK**: ¡auch¡…que rayos le pasa a esto?

**PAGUMON**: huh?

**_0_**

**DAVIS**: oigan…ven lo mismo que yo veo

**KEN**: pero si es

**MATT**: ¡es Tk¡ ¡Tk¡

**TK VOLTEA Y SE LLEVA UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

**TK**: huh…son mi hermano y los demás

**PAGUMON**: ¡oyy¡… ¡es el amo Demon¡

**TK**: que… ese monstruo es Demon?

**DEMON**: otro elegido?...veo que llegan como moscas

**MATT**: Tk en donde has estado?...estaba muy preocupado…porque desapareciste de la casa sin decir nada?

**TK**: ¡cierra la boca Matt¡

**LA PERSONALIDAD MALVADA DE TK SE HACIA PRESENTE**

**TK**: ¡ustedes solo me estorban¡…si no hubieran hecho tanto alboroto…nada de esto pasaría

**DAVIS**: pero que le pasa?...acaso se volvió loco?

**KEN**: otra vez esa personalidad

**TK**: creo que tendré que repetirlo otra vez… tal como se lo dije a Yolei y a Ken… ¡yo ya no soy un Niño elegido¡ así que vayan quitándose esa idea de que yo estoy con ustedes

**DAVIS**: Ken…es cierto lo que dice?

**KEN**: lo siento… creo que debí habérselos dicho antes… pero… yo creí que iba a cambiar de parecer

**TAI**: Tk que fue lo que te sucedió?

**TK**: Tai…

**TK SE VOLTEA Y MIRA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**PAGUMON**: oye Tk que vas hacer?

**TK**: a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo los demás… yo tengo un objetivo… y es el de rescatar a Kari

**PAGUMON**: pero…

**TK**: voy a entrar a ese lugar y traeré conmigo a la persona más especial para mí… ella es lo que más amo en este mundo… y mi deber es protegerla

**DEMON EMPIEZA A APLAUDIR**

**DEMON**: buen discurso niño… pero es imposible que entres

**TK**: ¡cierra la boca Demon¡… tu solo eres un títere de la avaricia… tu único interés es el de controlar el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**DEMON**:¡mocoso insolente¡

**MATT**: Tk detente… quieres escucharme?

**TK NO LE PRESTA ATENCION A LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS Y SE LANZA CONTRA LA PUERTA Y RECIBE UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**EL JOVEN QUEDA EN EL SUELO**

**PAGUMON**: Tk… estas bien?

**TK**: que pasa?…no puedo entrar

**DEMON**: jeje je… escúchame niño… no puedes entrar… nunca lo harás

**TK SE PONE DE PIE Y VUELVE A LANZARSE CONTRA LA PUERTA Y VUELVE A RECIBIR UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**DAVIS**: a mí también me pasó lo mismo

**KEN**: que necio es… si sigue así se matará

**MATT**: ¡detente Tk¡

**TK SE PONE DE PIE Y VUELVE A ESTRELLARSE CONTRA LA PUERTA Y ES REPELIDO CON UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**TK SE ARRODILLA Y QUEDA EN EL SUELO**

**PAGUMON**: ¡no Tk¡

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**MATT CORRE PARA AYUDARLO PERO DEMON INTERFIERE**

**DEMON**: no te atrevas a ayudarlo…

**MATT**: ¡quítate de mi camino… es mi hermano¡

**DEMON**: je jeje… con más razón

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Matt… aléjate de el¡

**DEMON**: en cuanto ustedes… si se mueven un milímetro… mataré al niño

**MATT**: que dices?

**DEMON USA UNA ENERGIA PARA CREAR UN MURO TRANSPARENTE Y ESO IMPEDIA QUE LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS PUDIERAN AYUDAR A TK**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: no podemos pasar

**WARGREYMON**: Tk está en peligro

**MATT GOLPEABA EL MURO UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**MATT**: ¡Tk ten cuidado¡

**DAVIS**: ¡oye Tk detrás de ti¡

**DEMON SE ACERCABA A TK Y PAGUMON**

**_0_**

**TK VUELVE A LEVANTARSE Y SE LANZA DE CABEZA CONTRA LA PUERTA, RECIBIENDO OTRO DOLOROSO CASTIGO**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**MATT**: ¡nooooo Tk¡

**TK QUEDA EN EL SUELO INMOVIL**

**DAVIS**: Tai debemos hacer algo rápido, o Tk morirá

**TAI**: ….

**DAVIS**: Tai?

**KEN**: huh… Que pasa?

**TAI MIRABA COMO TK SE LEVANTABA Y SEGUIA INTENTANDO ENTRAR A LA RECAMARA**

**MATT**: Tai… ¡rápido hagamos algo¡

**TAI(MENTE)**: Tk… me estas tratando de demostrar… lo mucho que quieres ayudar a Kari… en verdad te preocupa tanto… en verdad… me estas demostrando…. que…. la amas

**TK VUELVE A LEVANTARSE, PERO ESTA VEZ SU FRENTE ESTABA ENSANGRENTADA, GOTAS DE SANGRE CAIAN AL SUELO**

**DEMON**: te admiro niño… a pesar de que sabes que no se puede… sigues intentándolo

**TK**: cállate… yo voy a entrar… y traeré a Kari conmigo

**PAGUMON**: Tk… que no te das cuenta de que te vas a terminar matando

**TK**: yo no pierdo la esperanza de entrar…

**DEMON**: ese lugar sagrado no puede ser pisado por humanos corrientes…a menos que tengas algo sagrado que sea propiedad de la princesa o del digiegg… no podrás entrar

**TAI**: huh… que fue lo que dijo?

**TK**: solo… eres un… hablador

**DEMON**: déjame que te envié hasta el más allá… ahí podrás reunirte con la princesa jajaja

**TK**: que dices?

**DEMON**: muere niño elegido **¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIA DIRECTAMENTE A TK**

**MATT**: ¡nooooo¡

**DAVIS**: ¡sal de ahí Tk¡

**KEN**: ¡cuidado¡

**TAI**: ¡Tk¡

**TK VOLTEA SU MIRADA Y LOGRA VER UNA ENERGIA QUE VENIA A EL Y UNA EXPLOSION SE LLEVA A CABO**

**_0_**

**DEMON**: jejeje… que lastima…pero tenía que morir

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**EL HUMO SE DISPERSA, PERO TK SEGUIA EN PIE**

**DEMON**: qué?... como es esto posible?

**TK SORPRENDIDO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE PAGUMON ESTABA EN EL SUELO**

**DAVIS**: que pasó?... ya se murió Tk

**KEN**: abre los ojos y mira… el sigue vivo

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**TK**: Pagumon… tu…

**TK SE ACERCA AL PEQUEÑO DIGIMON QUE ESTABA AGONIZANDO**

**PAGUMON**: no…te pasó… nada Tk?

**TK**: oye… porque hiciste eso?

**PAGUMON**: no lo sé…algo… me dijo que tenía que hacerlo

**TK**: no… Pagumon

**PAGUMON**: qué… vergüenza…yo… un Digimon de la oscuridad…salvando… la vida… de un niño elegido…creo que… se debería considerar…un crimen extraordinario

**TK**: no hables

**PAGUMON**: Tk…por favor…cuida a la princesa…hazla feliz en todo momento…y permanece siempre a su lado

**TK**: Pagumon…

**PAGUMON**: princesa…creo que… nunca le agradecí…por los momentos… en que pasamos juntos…eso me… hizo feliz…aunque fue… por corto tiempo…siento que para… mí fue una eternidad…me hubiera gustado…ver su hermoso… rostro… sonriente… por última vez

**TK**: ¡Pagumon¡

**PAGUMON**: Tk… la princesa… esta… en tus… manos…demuéstrale… que tu amor… es puro… y sincero…y después… vence a Demon…por….fa..vor

**PAGUMON MUERE Y DESAPARECE**

**TK**: ¡nooooo…Pagumon¡

**DEMON**: jejeje…hasta que se murió…ese pequeño fue valiente…pero eso es lo que pasa cuando interfieren con mi ataque, la muerte es lo único que les espera

**TK**: ¡Demon eres un maldito¡… nunca te lo voy a perdonar…

**DEMON**: jajaja…jajaja…que puedes hacer contra mí?

**TK**:….

**_0_**

**DAVIS**: ¡oh no Tk¡

**KEN**: ¡Tk¡

**MATT**: ¡tenemos que destruir este muro¡

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**…no puede ser… no se destruye

**WARGREYMON**: Tai…que hacemos?... lo va a matar

**TAI MIRABA A TK**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: trataré de derribar este muro **¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**EL ATAQUE NO HACE NINGUN EFECTO**

**KEN**: no sirve…esta hecho de una energía oscura muy poderosa

**TAI SACA EL D-3 DE KARI Y SE LO QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO**

**TAI(MENTE)**: Kira…te he traído hasta dónde está mi hermana…pero ya no puedo avanzar más…por favor ayuda a Tk y a mi hermana Kari…te lo suplico

**MATT**: en que estás pensando Tai?...ayúdanos a derribar esto

**TAI CAMINA HASTA EL MURO Y LOGRA ATRAVESARLO**

**DAVIS**: ehhh?

**MATT**: huh?

**KEN**: lo atravesó?

**TAI**: entonces el D-3 si sirve…

**_0_**

**DEMON**: ahora tendré que darte el golpe final niño

**TK MIRABA TODO ROJO, LA SANGRE LE ESTORBABA LA VISTA**

**DEMON**: ¡prepárate este será tu final¡

**DEMON EXTIENDE LA PALMA DE SU MANO Y SE LLENABA DE UN PODEROSO FUEGO**

**TK:** y ahora qué hago?

**TAI**: ¡oye Tk…recibe esto¡

**DEMON**: huh?

**TK**: huh?

**TAI LE LANZA EL D-3 DE KARI A TK**

**DEMON**: que pasa?

**TAI**: ¡vamos… atrápalo¡

**TK TOMA EL D-3**

**TK**: huh…pero porque me das esto?

**TAI**: Tk… ve por Kari…tú eres el único que puede

**DEMON**: pero que están haciendo?

**DEMON USA SU BRAZO PARA PROVOCAR UNA CORRIENTE DE ENERGIA OSCURA Y GOLPEA A TAI ENVIANDOLO CONTRA LA PARED**

**TAI**: ¡aagghh¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Tai¡

**MATT**: ¡Tai¡

**DAVIS**: no…Tai

**KEN**: esto está mal

**DEMON**: ahora si prepárate a morir niño

**DEMON LE APUNTA SUS LLAMAS A TK, EL JOVEN RETROCEDE Y LO DEJA CONTRA LA PUERTA**

**TK(MENTE)**: huh…puedo tocar la puerta

**DEMON**: desaparece **¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGE HACIA TK**

**TK**: ¡aghhhhh¡

**UNA NUEVA EXPLOSION SE LLEVA A CABO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA PARTE MAS BAJA DEL CASTILLO, MAGNANGEMON SEGUIA LUCHANDO CONTRA NEODEVIMON**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**SUS ATAQUES CHOCABAN UNA Y OTRA VEZ, EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO A NEODEVIMON, PERO ESTE LE CONTESTA EL ATAQUE CON UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, ESTO PRODUCE QUE SE SEPAREN Y SE CHOQUEN CONTRA LA PARED**

**NEODEVIMON**: aún no hemos terminado

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ahora verás¡

**LOS DIGIMONS TOCAN EL SUELO Y SE ACERCAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**PERO EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON SIENTE QUE ALGO LE OCURRIO A TK**

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE)**: huh… Tk…

**NEODEVIMON**:¡no te distraigas¡ **¡GARRA PARALIZADORA¡**

**EL ATAQUE LOGRA GOLPEAR A MAGNANGEMON Y LO DEJA CONTRA UN PILAR**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡… no puedo moverme

**NEODEVIMON**: je jeje…que pasó…**¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**NEODEVIMON COLOCA LA ENERGIA EN EL ESTOMAGO DEL ANGEL Y LO MANDA VOLANDO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**NEODEVIMON SE TOMA EL BRAZO LASTIMADO Y SE ACERCA A MAGNANGEMON QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO HERIDO**

**NEODEVIMON**: qué ocurre?…tenías ventaja…pero algo te distrajo

**MAGNANGEMON TRATA DE LEVANTARSE**

**NEODEVIMON**: eres un ser despreciable

**EL DIGIMON MALIGNO PATEA A MAGNANGEMON Y SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE A GOLPEARLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN TODAS PARTES**

**NEODEVIMON**: no te estas concentrando…**¡VIENTO ENDEMONIADO¡**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**MAGNANGEMON QUEDA INCRUSTADO EN EL TECHO Y CUANDO EMPIEZA A CAER**

**NEODEVIMON: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**EL PODEROSO ATAQUE DEJA AL ANGEL EN EL SUELO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk…

**NEODEVIMON**: ya veo… estas preocupado por ese niño…y por eso no te concentras en la batalla

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO EMPIEZA A PATEAR A MAGNANGEMON UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡toma esto…mereces mucho más¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡hasta nunca¡

**NEODEVIMON LE APUNTA CON SU GARRA **

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡no puedo moverme¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡muere¡

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ENTIERRA SU GARRA EN EL ANGEL**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**QUE HORRIBLE TRAGEDIA ACABA DE SUCEDER?**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA SALA DEL TRONO, LOS ELEGIDOS NO SABIAN QUE HABIA PASADO CON TK**

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**TAI TRATA DE LEVANTARSE**

**TAI**: no… Tk

**WARGREYMON**: no puedo quedarme viendo esto **¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**WARGREYMON USA TODA SU FUERZA Y ROMPE EL MURO**

**DAVIS**: ¡lo logró¡…

**LOS ELEGIDOS CORREN PARA AYUDAR A TAI**

**MATT**: Tai estas bien?

**TAI**: si estoy bien… pero Tk

**EL HUMO SE DISPERSA PERO TK YA NO ESTABA**

**KEN**: ¡desapareció¡

**DAVIS**: Tk se fue?…

**MATT**: mi hermano…no, no puede ser

**DEMON BAJA SU MANO Y SE QUEDA MIRANDO LA PUERTA**

**DEMON(MENTE)**: ese niño…logró lo imposible

**TAI**: Tk…

**DEMON VOLTEA Y VE A LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS**

**DEMON**: que fue lo que le diste?

**TAI**: je jeje… la esperanza todavía no se ha perdido verdad?

**DEMON**: huh?

**TAI**: tú dijiste algo muy interesante…

**DAVIS**: qué?

**MATT**: pero de que hablas?

**TAI**: Demon…tú dijiste que no se puede entrar a la recámara con métodos comunes… pero dijiste que se podía entrar con una posesión sagrada de la princesa o el digiegg

**DEMON**: acaso tu tenías algo sagrado?

**TAI**: por supuesto… el D-3 de Kari… ese artefacto tiene la luz de la princesa…un objeto sagrado…eso provocó que Tk pudiera entrar

**MATT**: cielos… Tai eso fue increíble

**DAVIS**: yo no me di cuenta de eso

**DEMON**: ¡no puedo creerlo…me las van a pagar¡

**LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE INTERPONEN**

**WARGREYMON**: no te permitiremos que tú les hagas daño

**DEMON**: entonces pongámosle fin a esta batalla

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS DE NIVEL MEGA SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR CONTRA DEMON**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ QUE SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO DE KARI, HABIA REUNIDO A TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS**

**DIGIEGG**: esto es increíble, es la segunda vez que se reúnen los once digieggs

**TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS RODEABAN A KARI**

**KARI**: gracias por venir amigos míos…los estaba esperando

**KARI BRILLABA MUY FUERTE ESTO HACIA QUE LOS DIGIEGGS ENTREN EN ARMONIA CON ELLA**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: realmente… lo va hacer… tengo que salir de aquí

**KARI**: contándote a ti son doce digieggs, ahora comenzaré con el último paso para destruirte

**DIGIEGG**: je jeje…pero es un poco tarde, tu cuerpo no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para soportar el poder de todos los digieggs

**KARI**:…

**DIGIEGG**: si muere esa niña tú también morirás, así que no tienes escapatoria jajaja

**KARI**: ahora entiendo por qué mi padre se deshizo de ti…tienes el complejo de creerte un dios

**DIGIEGG**: cállate no vuelvas a mencionar al Yggdrasill…de solo oír su nombre me enferma

**KARI**: bueno…basta de charlas…¡terminemos con esto¡

**KARI ALZA SUS MANOS Y LOS DIGIEGGS SE REUNEN ALREDEDOR**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡maldición¡

**KARI**: ¡ahora mis amigos Digieggs… entréguenme toda la luz de su interior, para poder destruir la oscuridad para siempre¡

**DE PRONTO LOS DIGIEGGS BRILLAN Y EXPLOTAN UNO POR UNO HASTA HACERSE UN POLVO DE LUZ Y SE REUNEN EN LA PALMA DE KARI, EL PRIMERO EN DESAPARECER ES EL DIGIEGG DEL DESTINO Y EL DE LOS MILAGROS, LUEGO EL DE LA PUREZA, BONDAD, SINCERIDAD**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡detente por favor… detente¡

**KARI**: es muy tarde para que estés suplicando por tu vida

**_0_**

**PERO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA RECAMARA ESTABA UN JOVEN RUBIO QUE PERMANECIA TIRADO EN LAS ESCALERAS, ESTABA CONCIENTE PERO CONFUNDIDO**

**TK**: que pasó…acaso estoy muerto?...no siento nada

**UN AGUA CALIDA BAJABA POR LOS ESCALONES, TK TOCABA EL AGUA Y SENTIA MUCHA PAZ, PERO POR DENTRO SE SENTIA EXTRAÑO**

**TK**: algo me pasa…se me hace difícil hablar, respirar y moverme…que está pasando?

**DE PRONTO TK MUEVE SU CABEZA Y LOGRA VER EL D-3 DE KARI QUE ESTABA VARIOS ESCALONES MAS ABAJO**

**TK**: ese es…el D-3 de Kari…porque me lo dio Tai?...no entiendo nada

**TK ESTIRA SU BRAZO PARA TOMAR EL APARATO, PERO NO LO ALCANZA, EL JOVEN RECUERDA QUE RECIBIO EL ATAQUE DE DEMON**

**TK**: ya recuerdo…ese ataque me impulso hasta aquí dentro

**TK TRATA DE PONERSE DE PIE, PERO CUANDO LO LOGRA SE MAREA Y CAE POR LAS ESCALERAS, EL D-3 SE TROPIEZA Y TAMBIEN CAE JUNTO A EL, EL JOVEN HABIA CAIDO HASTA LA GRAN PISCINA, TK MIRABA TODO EL LUGAR, ESTABA TOTALMENTE BLANCO, TENIA MEDIO CUERPO METIDO EN EL AGUA**

**TK**: me da la sensación de que yo he visto este lugar…si…creo que yo lo soñé

**TK VOLTEA SU CABEZA Y MIRA QUE EL D-3 ESTA A SU ALCANZE, EL JOVEN LO TOMA Y SE LO QUEDA MIRANDO**

**TK**: Kari…

**EL JOVEN SE EMPIEZA A PONER DE PIE Y LOGRA VER UN RESPLANDOR A LO LEJOS**

**TK**: esa luz…Kari… es ella

**TK EMPIEZA A CAMINAR EN ESA DIRECCION**

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, EL DIGIEGG DEL CONOCIMIENTO, AMOR Y AMISTAD SE VUELVEN POLVO Y SE JUNTAN CON LOS DEMAS**

**KARI**: ya falta poco

**DIGIEGG**: ¡nooooo….tengo que hacer algo¡

**EL DIGIEGG DEL VALOR SE HACE POLVO**

**DIGIEGG**: basta…por favor

**KARI**: ya solo queda el de la Luz y la Esperanza

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA SE HACEN POLVO AL MISMO TIEMPO Y SE FORMA UNA DIMINUTA ESFERA DE LUZ**

**KARI**: ¡ha llegado el momento¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no…no por favor para¡

**KARI INTRODUCE ESA LUZ DENTRO DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: ahora ya no tienes salvación… cuando haga un movimiento ocurrirá una explosión tan grande, qué desaparecerá este mundo junto con nosotros

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no lo hagas¡

**KARI**: quieres que haga ese movimiento?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡detente… no quiero desaparecer¡

**KARI CIERRA SUS OJOS Y LEVANTA SU MANO DISPUESTA A HACER DESAPARECER TODO A SU ALREDEDOR**

**KARI**: ¡hasta nunca Digiegg de la Oscuridad¡

**DE PRONTO ALGUIEN TOMA LA MANO DE KARI Y LA DETIENE**

**DIGIEGG**: huh…no puede ser

**KARI**: huh?

**TK LLEGA A TIEMPO Y DETIENE A KARI**

**TK**: ¡pero…en que estás pensando Kari¡

**LA JOVEN VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA EL JOVEN RUBIO, TK SE ASUSTA DE VER SUS OJOS COMPLETAMENTE BLANCOS**

**TK**: Ahh…Kari que te pasó?

**KARI**: no vuelvas a tocarme… humano

**TK RECIBE UNA PODEROSA DESCARGA ELECTRICA Y LO MANDA VOLANDO**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD SE SORPRENDE DE VER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO**

**DIGIEGG**: ese niño…donde lo he visto?

**KARI VOLTEA Y SE ACERCA A TK**

**KARI**: se puede saber qué hace un humano como tú en este lugar?

**TK TRATA DE LEVANTARSE**

**TK**: Kari… que te está pasando?…tú no eres así

**KARI**: veo que te estas equivocando de persona… yo soy la Princesa de la Luz… la Kari que tu mencionas no existe

**TK**: mientes…eso es mentira

**KARI**: si no quieres morir…será mejor que te marches

**TK**: Kari…

**KARI SE VOLTEA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL DIGIEGG, TK SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LA TOMA DE LA MANO**

**TK**: yo no me voy…si tú no vienes conmigo

**KARI**: insistes en tocarme

**TK RECIBE UNA DESCARGA MAS FUERTE QUE LA ANTERIOR**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: eso es lo que pasa… cuando cometes una falta imperdonable

**TK SE ARRODILLA DE DOLOR, PERO SE REHUSABA A SOLTAR LA MANO DE LA JOVEN**

**KARI**: eres muy insistente

**KARI TOCA EL PECHO DE TK Y LE PROVOCA MUCHO DOLOR**

**TK**: Kari…¡aagghh¡

**EL JOVEN SUELTA LA MANO DE KARI Y CAE EN EL AGUA SIN PODER MOVERSE**

**_0_**

**DIGIEGG**:...Ahhhh…ya recuerdo… es ¡Teiky¡

**KARI**: bueno… en que estábamos?

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje… sigues siendo despiadada…

**KARI**: ahórrate los comentarios… prepárate para morir

**TK**: ¡espera¡

**KARI VOLTEA SU MIRADA**

**KARI**: todavía sigues de pie?...

**TK**: Kari… sé que me estas escuchando…yo voy a regresarte a casa

**KARI**: te digo que yo no soy esa Kari que mencionas

**TK**: dime Kari… te olvidaste de Tai y los demás?…olvidaste a Gatomon?…te olvidaste de mi?

**KARI**: …

**TK**: ¡respóndeme Kari¡

**KARI**: no me queda otra opción más que matarte para que… cierres tu boca… humano

**TK**: que dices?

**KARI EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HACIA TK**

**KARI**: tú morirás primero… antes que el digiegg… no sé porque interfieres con la voluntad de mi padre

**TK**: enserio vas a matarme Kari?

**KARI**: tú te lo buscaste

**KARI LEVANTA SU DEDO Y TOCA EL PECHO DE TK, SU DEDO SE MUEVE HASTA EL CORAZON DEL JOVEN**

**TK**: Kari… la verdad no me importa que tú me quites la vida…

**KARI**: perdóname…pero esto es así

**TK**: entonces perdóname tú

**KARI**: huh?

**TK APUNTA CON EL D-3 ROSA HACIA EL PECHO DE KARI **

**KARI**: eh…que es esto?... ¡aagghh¡

**TK**: ¡vamos…vuelve a ser la de antes¡

**UNA LUZ MUY PODEROSA RODEA A KARI Y EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ SALE DEL CUERPO DE LA JOVEN Y ENTRA EN EL D-3**

**TK**: jeje… lo logré

**LA LUZ DESAPARECE Y LA JOVEN VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD, KARI CAE DE RODILLAS SOBRE EL AGUA**

**KARI**: huh… que es esto…en dónde estoy?

**KARI LEVANTABA SU MIRADA Y VIO A TK ARRODILLADO FRENTE A ELLA, APUNTANDOLE CON EL D-3**

**TK**: Kari… que bueno que volviste a la normalidad

**KARI**: Tk… eres tú?…estas vivo

**LA JOVEN SE LANZA ABRAZAR A SU HEROE Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR, TK TAMBIEN ABRAZA A KARI**

**TK**: ya…ya…no llores… me tenías muy preocupado

**KARI MIRA EL ROSTRO DE TK QUE ESTABA CON HERIDAS**

**KARI**: mira como estas

**TK**: je…esto no es nada

**LA JOVEN SE ACERCA AL ROSTRO DE TK Y CON SUS MANOS LLENAS DE AGUA ACARICIABA EL ROSTRO DEL JOVEN**

**KARI**: cuando te vi caer… creí que te había perdido…y algo…se apoderó de mí…y ya no recuerdo nada

**TK**: olvidemos esto sí?… ven conmigo… te llevaré a casa

**KARI**: si

**DIGIEGG**: je jeje a donde creen que van?

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE VOLTEAN Y LOGRAN VER QUE EL DIGIEGG PODIA MOVERSE LIBREMENTE**

**TK**: no puede ser…

**KARI**: ¡el digiegg de la oscuridad¡

**DIGIEGG**: Teiky… tengo que agradecerte que hayas detenido la explosión…por un momento creí todo estaba perdido…pero ese es un error del cual te arrepentirás

**TK**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡ahora mismo pagarán por toda la humillación que me han hecho pasar¡… ¡tú y la princesa a lo largo de los años me han desafiado¡…¡y tienen la osadía de querer destruirme¡

**TK SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI PARA PROTEGERLA**

**TK**: ¡rayos¡

**DIGIEGG**: esa niña volvió a la normalidad…el poder que había sobre mi ha desaparecido…ya soy libre… vuelvo a tener mi poder

**DE PRONTO TODA LA RECAMARA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR Y UN PODER OSCURO SALIA DEL DIGIEGG**

**KARI**: que pasa?

**TK**: tiene una energía muy poderosa

**DIGIEGG**: ¡los voy a matar a ambos…así como lo hice la última vez, y ahora que Azunlongmon ya no está… ya no pueden encerrarme…ya no tienen a nadie quien los salve… están a mi merced¡

**KARI**: que haremos Tk?

**TK**: no lo se

**DIGIEGG**: bien quien será el primero en morir?

**TK Y KARI RETROCEDIAN**

**DIGIEGG**: será usted princesa?...o será el valiente y protector Teiky?

**TK(MENTE)**: tengo que proteger a Kari… es lo único que puedo hacer

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: está bien… no tienes que protegerme

**TK**: pero que estás diciendo?…

**KARI**: de todos modos nos matará a ambos

**DIGIEGG**: bien…espero que estén preparados

**KARI SE PONE AUN LADO Y TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**TK**: Kari…

**EL DIGIEGG LANZA UNA ENERGIA OSCURA HACIA EL CORAZON DE KARI**

**DIGIEGG: **¡muere princesa¡

**KARI**: Ahh…

**TK**: ¡Kari¡…

**TK SE LANZA PARA RECIBIR EL ATAQUE**

**KARI**:¡ no Tk¡

**_0_**

**EL DIGIEGG HA VUELTO Y CON MAS FUERZA, COMO CREEN QUE TERMINARA ESTO?, PODRAN TAI Y LOS DEMAS VENCER A DEMON, QUE HABRA PASADO CON MAGNANGEMON?,** **AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FINAL ESTA CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**HACIA UN HERMOSO DIA, EL CIELO ERA AZUL, HABIA UN AMBIENTE DE PAZ EN ODAIBA, EN LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA LOS NIÑOS JUGABAN EN EL PATIO, Y DENTRO DE LOS SALONES TODAVIA HABIAN CLASES ABURRIDAS, DERREPENTE LA CAMPANA ANUNCIABA EL FIN DEL DIA DE CLASES, EN EL SALON 3-A, LAS CLASES LLEGABAN A SU FIN**

**MAESTRA: **bueno niños…cuídense y recuerden…que tienen tarea para el Lunes…que tengan un gran fin de semana

**TODOS: **¡si¡

**HABIA UNA NIÑA QUE SE QUEDO HASTA EL FINAL ARREGLANDO SUS COSAS, LA MAESTRA MIRABA COMO ESA NIÑA SACABA UN LIBRO Y SE DIRIGIA HASTA LA PUERTA**

**MAESTRA: **Kari?

**KARI**: dígame maestra

**MAESTRA**: puedo hablar contigo un momento?

**KARI**: si…ocurre algo?

**MAESTRA**: bueno…quería decirte que hoy te vi muy diferente…estas cambiada

**KARI**: huh?...

**MAESTRA**: me refiero a ese lindo broche que traes puesto

**KARI**: Ahh…se refiere a esto?

**MAESTRA**: te ves mejor así

**KARI**: gracias…hoy todos me han dicho lo mismo

**MAESTRA**: quien te regalo ese broche?

**KARI**: pues… le seré sincera…la verdad no sé quién me lo dio

**MAESTRA**: huh?...y cómo así?

**KARI**: hoy a lo que desperté… ya lo tenía puesto

**MAESTRA**: seguramente tu mamá te lo dio y no lo recuerdas

**KARI**:…

**MAESTRA**: bueno…cambiando de tema… me enteré que tu hermano Tai se gradúa de la primaria el mes que viene

**KARI**: si…ahora tengo que ir a verlo a su entrenamiento de futbol, como mi mamá no está en casa, tengo que volver con mi hermano

**MAESTRA**: ohh…entiendo…por cierto

**KARI**: huh?

**MAESTRA**: que es ese libro que llevas ahí?

**KARI**: este libro?...pues es un cuento que estoy leyendo desde el otro día…para no aburrirme esperando a mi hermano… pensaba leerlo

**MAESTRA**: un cuento?...me permites un momento?

**KARI**: claro

**LA MAESTRA ABRE EL LIBRO Y VOLTEABA PAGINA POR PAGINA Y SE QUEDABA ADMIRADA DE LO QUE LEIA**

**MAESTRA**: La Princesa de la Luz?

**KARI**: si…no le parece un cuento fantástico?

**MAESTRA**: cielos…esta historia es muy buena… desde cuando tienes este libro?

**KARI**: pues… es un cuento que me leía mi hermano…cuando vivíamos en Hikarigaoka… creí que se había perdido…pero hace unos días lo encontré en mi habitación

**MAESTRA**: Hikarigaoka?...ahí no fue donde hubo un incidente hace muchos años?

**KARI**: si… recuerdo…que la última vez que vi este libro fue una noche antes de ese incidente…yo aún era muy pequeña

**MAESTRA**: hmmm entiendo… y que parte de la historia estás leyendo?

**KARI**: pues voy por aquí

**KARI LE ENSEÑA LA PAGINA CON UN SEPARADOR **

**MAESTRA**: te gustaría quedarte conmigo leyendo?

**KARI**: será un honor…además así haré tiempo hasta que mi hermano termine su entrenamiento

**MAESTRA**: bien pues comencemos

**KARI SE SIENTA JUNTO A LA MAESTRA**

**_0_ **

**EPISODIO. 18 EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**

**_0_**

**COMO TODOS RECUERDAN LA BATALLA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD CONTINUA, TK EN UN ESFUERZO POR RESCATAR A KARI LOGRA UN MILAGRO Y CONSIGUE ENTRAR A LA RECAMARA, DENTRO DE ELLA EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUZ HABIA SACRIFICADO A TODOS LOS DIGIEGGS PARA PODER DESTRUIR LA OSCURIDAD, PERO TK LLEGO A TIEMPO Y DETUVO LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO UNA CATASTROFE, TK USA EL D-3 ROSA PARA HACER VOLVER A KARI A LA NORMALIDAD, PERO AL HACER ESO EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD QUEDA LIBRE Y EN SU ENOJO ATACA A LOS DOS JOVENES, QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, EL DIGIEGG LIBERA SU GRAN FUERZA DE OSCURIDAD Y ATACA A TK Y KARI**

**DIGIEGG: **¡muere Princesa¡

**UN RAYO DE ENERGIA OSCURA SE DIRIGIA HACIA KARI**

**KARI**: Ahh…

**TK**: ¡Kari¡…

**TK SE LANZA PARA RECIBIR EL ATAQUE**

**KARI**:¡ no Tk¡

**CUANDO EL ATAQUE ESTA A PUNTO DE HERIR A TK LOS D-3 BRILLAN Y CREAN UNA BARRERA**

**TK: **que pasa?

**KARI: **los D-3 nos salvaron

**DIGIEGG**: ¡y creen que eso les va a ayudar¡

**LA ENERGIA ES TAN FUERTE QUE DESTRUYE LA BARRERA Y MANDA A VOLAR A LOS DOS JOVENES**

**TK**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**KARI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**AMBOS CAEN EN EL AGUA**

**TK**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI**: si estoy bien… no me paso nada

**TK**: ese digiegg tiene un poder increíble

**AMBOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN EL INCREIBLE PODER QUE SALIA DEL DIGIEGG**

**_0_**

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA, EMPEZABA LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON**

**TAI: **¡listos amigos¡

**MATT: **¡estamos listos¡

**DAVIS: **¡si¡

**KEN: **¡vamos¡

**DEMON**: denme su mejor golpe

**TAI**: ¡ataca Wargreymon¡

**WARGREYMON SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A DEMON CON SU DRAMON KILLER, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LO ESQUIVA MUY FACILMENTE**

**DEMON**: ¡eres muy lento¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡que¡

**DEMON TOMA CON SUS DEDOS EL DRAMON KILLER**

**DEMON**: quisiera preguntarte…que me puedes hacer con esto?

**WARGREYMON**: huh?

**DEMON USA LA PALMA DE SU MANO PARA HACER ESTRELLAR A WARGREYMON CONTRA LA PARED**

**WARGREYMON: **¡Aagghh¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **ataquemos juntos** ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**METALGARURUMON: **me parece bien** ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES SE COMBINAN PARA GOLPEAR A DEMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LO DETIENE CON UNA MANO**

**DAVIS: **vieron eso?

**MATT: **no es posible…

**TAI: **vamos… ¡esto aún no termina¡

**DEMON: **jajaja… esto es juego de niños

**WARGREYMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y TRATA DE GOLPEARLO A GRAN VELOCIDAD, PERO DEMON ESQUIVA TODOS SUS ATAQUES**

**DEMON: **dime… eres muy lento o yo soy muy rápido para ti?

**WARGREYMON**: ¡cállate¡

**DEMON TOMA A WARGREYMON DE LA CABEZA Y LO ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**DEMON**: jeje… huh?

**IMPERIALDRAMON TRATA DE GOLPEAR AL DIGIMON OSCURO PERO ESTE USA SU MANO PARA DETENER EL GOLPE Y LO EMPUJA HACIA ATRÁS DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO**

**DEMON: **que débiles

**METALGARURUMON: ¡MISILES CONGELANTES¡**

**DEMON NO SE MUEVE Y TODOS LOS MISILES LO ATRAVIESAN**

**MATT: **pero que… lo atravesaron?

**KEN: **no… no es eso

**DAVIS**: quieres explicar?

**KEN**: parece que lo atravesaran…pero en realidad es su velocidad…Demon es muy rápido…tiene la velocidad de Lilithmon

**DAVIS**: rayos… así no le ganaremos

**DEMON SE ACERCA A METALGARURUMON Y LO TOMA DEL CUELLO Y LO ARROJA CONTRA WARGREYMON**

**DEMON: **ustedes tres no sirven ni para el calentamiento

**TAI**: es muy fuerte

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE LEVANTAN Y RODEAN A DEMON**

**DEMON**: je je… reciban esto

**DEMON REUNE UNA GRAN ENERGIA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO**

**DAVIS: **eso es…

**TAI: **¡todos cúbranse¡

**DEMON LIBERA LA ENERGIA Y PROVOCA UNA EXPLOSION QUE MANDA A VOLAR A LOS TRES DIGIMONS DEJANDOLOS EN EL SUELO**

**DEMON: **ustedes no pueden conmigo

**MATT**: es muy fuerte

**KEN**: demasiado

**TAI**: pero no podemos darnos por vencido…tenemos que ganarle

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PONEN DE PIE**

**DEMON**: quieren más?

**EN ESE MOMENTO APARECEN JOE, IZZY Y CODY EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**CODY: **¡amigos¡

**DAVIS: **¡Cody¡

**KEN: **y los demás también

**IZZY: **que pasó se encuentran bien?

**DAVIS: **si… todos estamos bien

**JOE: **quien es ese monstruo?

**MATT: **es Demon

**CODY: **Demon… no puedo creerlo esa es su verdadera apariencia?

**TAI: **así es…

**DEMON: **veo que aparecieron más elegidos para seguir molestándome

**TAI: **Cody, Izzy, Joe… les voy a pedir que no intervengan en esta pelea…él es muy fuerte para ustedes

**IZZY: **de acuerdo… lo dejaremos en tus manos Tai

**CODY: **además nosotros vinimos siguiendo a Tk pero volvió a desaparecer

**MATT: **no se preocupen… él está bien, acaba de entrar en la recámara

**JOE: **lo dices enserio?

**IZZY: **oigan y donde están las chicas?

**TAI: **que?...acaso no andan con ustedes?

**JOE: **nosotros no las hemos encontrado

**MATT: **bueno de todos modos ellas vendrán… no lo creen?

**TAI: **si tienes razón, a las mujeres les gusta llegar tarde

**DEMON: **ya basta de palabrería… ¡terminemos esta batalla niños elegidos¡

**DEMON SIENTE EL GRAN PODER DEL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD QUE SALIA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DEMON(MENTE)**: el Digiegg de la Oscuridad…ese es su poder real?...rebasa el mío con facilidad y sigue aumentando… ese niño terminó empeorándolo todo

**TAI: **¡Wargreymon¡

**MATT: **¡MetalGarurumon¡

**DAVIS: **¡Imperialdramon¡

**KEN: **¡al ataque¡

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS SE LANZAN A ATACAR A DEMON**

**DEMON: **jejeje…¡ a pelear¡

**_0_**

**EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA, GATOMON ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS**

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡toma esto¡…** ¡PATADA DE GATO¡**

**GATOMON BLOQUEA EL DEBIL ATAQUE**

**GATOMON: **¡oye detente¡

**BLACKGATOMON: **tengo que derrotarte

**BLACKGATOMON SEGUIA ATACANDO PERO EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO SOLO BLOQUEABA Y RETROCEDIA, LILITHMON SOLO OBSERBAVA**

**LILITHMON**: hmmm

**GATOMON DETIENE EL PUÑO Y SE ACERCA AL ROSTRO DEL DIGIMON NEGRO**

**GATOMON: **oye que te sucede?

**BLACKGATOMON: **sshhh…no hables muy alto…solo estoy engañando a mi madre

**GATOMON: **huh?

**BLACKGATOMON: **sígueme la corriente…si tenemos suerte podremos escapar

**GATOMON**: ohh… ya entiendo

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE ALEJABAN A MEDIDA QUE LUCHABAN**

**LILITHMON**: ….

**BLACKGATOMON**: toma esto **¡GOLPE DE GATO¡**

**GATOMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**BLACKGATOMON: **eres muy hábil

**GATOMON: ¡**atrápame si puedes¡

**GATOMON SE LANZA POR LA TERRAZA Y BLACKGATOMON LO SEGUIA**

**BLACKGATOMON: **¡no escaparás¡

**LILITHMON**: este tonto… cree que puede engañarme

**DE PRONTO LILITHMON SIENTE UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA QUE VENIA DE LA RECAMARA**

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: este poder…se trata del Digiegg de la Oscuridad… se ha liberado?...la princesa lo ha liberado de su cautiverio?...no…no puedo creerlo

**LILITHMON ABANDONA EL SANTUARIO DEL DIGIHUEVO Y PERSIGUE A LOS DOS DIGIMONS**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA PARTE MAS BAJA DEL CASTILLO, TODOS CREYERON QUE NEODEVIMON HABIA LASTIMADO GRAVEMENTE A MAGNANGEMON, PERO NO FUE ASI, EL DIGIMON OSCURO SOLO ATRAVESO UN ALA DEL ANGEL**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡miserable¡…esquivaste mi golpe en el último segundo

**MAGNANGEMON**: pero por poco acabas conmigo

**MAGNANGEMON PATEA A NEODEVIMON Y HACE QUE PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO, EL ANGEL SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE PARA GOLPEARLO Y ALEJARLO**

**NEODEVIMON**: sabía que no sería tan fácil vencerte

**MAGNANGEMON**: yo también digo lo mismo

**NEODEVIMON(MENTE)**: tiene un ala lastimada…no puede volar muy bien… aprovecharé este momento

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE)**: él tiene un brazo lastimado, tendré que aprovechar esta oportunidad

**DE PRONTO UN TEMBLOR SE SIENTE EN TODAS PARTES**

**NEODEVIMON(MENTE)**: el digiegg de la oscuridad…increíble… su poder aumento de golpe…se habrá liberado?

**MAGNANGEMON**: que está pasando?

**NEODEVIMON**: te dije…que ese niño no podía lograrlo

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dices?

**NEODEVIMON**: el Digiegg de la Oscuridad se ha liberado por completo…ahora será el fin de todo

**MAGNANGEMON**: no… no puede ser Tk

**NEODEVIMON**: solo los elegidos por el digiegg sobrevivirán…. y como yo traicioné a Demon… ¡maldición¡… ahora todos vamos a morir

**MAGNANGEMON**: …

**NEODEVIMON**: antes de que el digiegg nos mate…primero acabaré contigo

**MAGNANGEMON**: nada de lo que dices se hará realidad

**NEODEVIMON**: qué?

**MAGNANGEMON**: mientras exista la luz y la esperanza…se puede vencer a la oscuridad

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡bah¡…solo dices cosas sin sentido… mejor continuemos donde nos quedamos

**MAGNANGEMON**: será mejor ponerle fin a esta batalla

**NEODEVIMON**: quiero ver si puedes hacer eso

**LOS DOS DIGIMON SE LANZAN A GOLPEARSE**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, KARI Y TK SOLO MIRABAN EL GRAN PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: estas sorprendida princesa?...nunca antes habías visto tanta oscuridad verdad

**KARI**: que podemos hacer?

**TK**: tenemos que buscar una forma de salir

**DIGIEGG**: sería muy aburrido si los mato ahora…como soy muy compasivo…los voy a dejar para el final…primero los haré sufrir lentamente

**TK SE PONE DELANTE DE KARI PARA PROTEGERLA**

**TK**: que es lo que tienes en mente?

**DIGIEGG**: veras Teiky…te mostraré a ti y a la princesa de lo que soy capaz

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: que vas hacer?

**DIGIEGG**: observen bien… ¡esta es la última vez que verán su planeta… la Tierra¡

**EL DIGIEGG REUNE SU OSCURIDAD Y LANZA UN GRAN RAYO HACIA EL CIELO, ESA ENERGIA OSCURA GOLPEA A LA TIERRA**

**KARI**: ¡detente¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja… miren este espectáculo de destrucción… jajaja

**TK**: está haciendo lo mismo que Myotismon

**DIGIEGG**: te equivocas Teiky… me llegué a enterar que Myotismon estuvo buscando mi poder… pero nunca pudo llegar hasta aquí…sería un insulto que me compares con el… además lo que estoy haciendo es que la Tierra y a la humanidad desaparezcan en mi oscuridad… y convertiré el Mar Oscuro en el Nuevo Mundo

**TK**: que dices?

**KARI SE ARRODILLA**

**KARI**: no…

**DIGIEGG**: el digimundo también desaparecerá en la oscuridad y ya no existirá la luz nunca más jajaja

**TK**: maldición…es el fin

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO YOLEI, MIMI Y SORA LLEGABAN A LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DEL CASTILLO**

**YOLEI**: ¡por fin salimos¡

**MIMI**: ya no soportaba estar en ese subterráneo

**SORA**: bueno…y ahora por dónde?

**YOLEI**: no lo sé

**HACKMON**: oigan se siente una energía muy poderosa en esa dirección

**SORA**: seguramente deben ser los demás

**MIMI**: si… vamos rápido

**LAS TRES CHICAS CORREN POR UN LARGO PASILLO Y LLEGAN HASTA UNA GRAN HABITACION **

**SORA**: ¡oigan aquí fue por donde caímos¡

**YOLEI**: si es verdad

**MIMI**: Yolei… ya no te acerques a esa pared

**YOLEI**: ayy…bueno está bien

**PIYOMON**: la gran fuerza se encuentra del otro lado

**SORA**: seguramente esta es la recámara

**MIMI**: tendremos que abrir esa puerta a las malas y rescatar a Kari

**YOLEI**: si…

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS DIGIEVOLUCIONAN Y ATACAN LA PUERTA, PERO SIN ÉXITO**

**SORA**: no puede ser…no hicimos nada

**YOLEI**: no podemos moverla

**MIMI**: pero qué clase de recámara es esa?

**DE PRONTO APARECE UN VILEMON QUE ESTABA ESCAPANDO**

**MIMI**: ¡oye tú¡

**VILEMON**: ¡socorro la niñas elegidas¡

**TOGEMON ATRAPA AL VILEMON**

**VILEMON**: por favor no me maten

**YOLEI**: no te haremos daño…solo responde esto…como entramos a esta recámara?

**VILEMON**: ahí no se puede entrar… solo la princesa y el digiegg pueden estar ahí dentro

**MIMI**: qué?...no hay un método para entrar?

**VILEMON**: la verdad no conozco un método…pero si quieren respuestas vayan a la Sala del Trono…ahí está el amo Demon luchando contra los otros elegidos

**SORA**: huh?

**YOLEI**: qué hacemos?

**MIMI**: vamos con los demás?

**SORA**: no lo se

**LAS CHICAS NO SABIAN QUE HACER**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO LILITHMON APARECE FRENTE A GATOMON Y BLACKGATOMON**

**LILITHMON**: creen que pueden engañarme?

**BLACKGATOMON**: huh… ¡madre¡

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: cielos…se dio cuenta

**LILITHMON**: desde un principio estuvieron jugando… no se los perdonaré

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA A BLACKGATOMON Y LO GOLPEA LANZANDOLO CONTRA UN TEJADO DEL CASTILLO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**GATOMON**: ¡maldita¡

**GATOMON SE LANZA A ATACARLA**

**LILITHMON**: no podrás hacer nada contra mí

**EL ANILLO MAGICO BRILLA Y GATOMON GOLPEA CON LA COLA ALEJANDO A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: ¡me las pagarás¡

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: que pasa…hay algo diferente en ella…pude golpearla fácilmente con mi cola… ya no siento ese gran poder que tenía antes… es como si…

**LILITHMON**: pudiste herir mi rostro…eso será lo último que harás

**GATOMON**: jejeje…ya veo…así que mi suposición es correcta

**LILITHMON**: ehhh… de que hablas?

**GATOMON**: estas muy diferente, incluso tu olor es diferente

**LILITHMON**: huh?

**GATOMON**: que pasa?... ya no tienes esa gran fuerza oscura… verdad?…o me equivoco

**LILITHMON**: …

**GATOMON**: eso es… ¡porque has perdido los poderes que te dio el Digiegg de la Oscuridad¡

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: ya se dio cuenta

**GATOMON**: estoy en lo correcto?…ahora eres solo un Digimon común y corriente

**LILITHMON**: ….

**GATOMON LE SONRIE BURLONAMENTE**

**LILITHMON**: si es verdad…ya no tengo por qué ocultarlo…perdí mis poderes… y qué?

**GATOMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: la diferencia entre nosotros sigue siendo muy grande… yo estoy en nivel Mega y tu apenas eres un campeón

**GATOMON**: …

**LILITHMON**: yo todavía tengo la ventaja… ¡ahora mismo acabaré contigo¡

**GATOMON**: ¡ven si puedes¡

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**GATOMON SALTA Y ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**GATOMON**: eres muy lenta **¡PATADA DE GATO¡**

**LA PATADA GOLPEA A LILITHMON Y LA ESTRELLA CONTRA EL TECHO DEL CASTILLO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡esto no te lo perdonaré¡

**GATOMON**: jajá… ven bruja te voy a dar tu merecido

**LILITHMON**: ¡cállate¡ **¡UNA NAZAR¡**

**LILITHMON PERSEGUIA ATACANDO A GATOMON POR TODO EL TECHO DEL CASTILLO, PERO EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO ESQUIVABA TODOS LOS GOLPES**

**GATOMON**: eres muy lenta…o acaso ya estas vieja? jajaja

**LILITHMON**: ¡insolente¡

**GATOMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**EL ATAQUE DE LILITHMON ESTABA DESTRUYENDO TODA LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DEL CASTILLO, PERO GATOMON LOGRA ESQUIVARLO Y SUBE HASTA UNA TORRE**

**GATOMON**: ¡oye Lilithmon deberías apuntar mejor¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡no me provoques¡…**¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**GATOMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE, PERO LILITHMON SE ACERCA POR DETRÁS Y ATRAPA A GATOMON Y LA ARROJA CONTRA UN TECHO DE CRISTAL, EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO ESTABA INMOVIL**

**LILITHMON**: jejeje te lo tienes bien merecido… huh?

**DE PRONTO LILITHMON SE DA CUENTA DE QUE UN RAYO OSCURO SALIA DEL CASTILLO Y SE DIRIGIA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**LILITHMON**: eso es…

**GATOMON**: que es eso?

**GATOMON TRATA DE MOVERSE PERO EL CRISTAL SE ROMPIA POCO A POCO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡el fin ha comenzado¡ jajaja

**LILITHMON MIRA A GATOMON**

**GATOMON**: ¡rayos¡… qué está pasando?

**LILITHMON**: no dejaré que intervengas en mi plan…

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO CREA UNA ENERGIA CON SUS MANOS Y LO LANZA CONTRA GATOMON**

**GATOMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**UNA EXPLOSION SE LLEVA A CABO Y GATOMON CAE DENTRO DEL CASTILLO Y SE PIERDE DE VISTA**

**GATOMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**LILITHMON**: je…te lo merecías

**LILITHMON SE DIRIGE HACIA EL RAYO OSCURO PROVOCADO POR EL DIGIEGG, DE LOS ESCOMBROS APARECE BLACKGATOMON**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡oh no…Gatomon¡…

**EL DIGIMON GATO MIRABA EL ABISMO POR DONDE HABIA CAIDO SU AMIGA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡maldición¡

**EL DIGIMON VOLTEA Y MIRA COMO LILITHMON SE DIRIGIA AL RAYO OSCURO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre¡…en que estás pensando?

**BLACKGATOMON ESTABA HERIDO PERO SE PONE DE PIE Y PERSIGUE A SU MADRE**

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO, LAS CHICAS ESTABAN PENSANDO QUE HACER Y DE PRONTO ESCUCHAN UN ESTRUENDO DE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA**

**YOLEI**: oigan que es eso?

**SORA**: miren algo viene cayendo

**MIMI**: ¡es Gatomon¡

**GATOMON DA VARIAS VUELTAS EN EL AIRE Y CAE SOBRE YOLEI DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO**

**GATOMON**: ¡upps¡…perdón…estas bien Yolei?

**YOLEI**: nunca… había estado… mejor

**MIMI**: Gatomon?...porque estabas cayendo?

**GATOMON**: es una larga historia

**SORA**: no hay tiempo para escucharla… Kari está dentro de esta recámara tenemos que salvarla

**GATOMON**: que dicen?

**YOLEI**: nos encontramos a Lilithmon y nos dijo que Kari estaba ahí dentro

**GATOMON**: pues yo también me la encontré…ella me acaba de lanzar

**MIMI**: ehhh?

**GATOMON**: ahora es una buena oportunidad para derrotarla…ella ha perdido sus poderes…ya no es tan fuerte como antes

**SORA:** Gatomon como sabes eso?

**GATOMON**: la golpee fácilmente…en dos ocasiones y ahora sus poderes no son la gran cosa

**MIMI**: ¡vamos llévanos con ella¡

**GATOMON**: huh?

**SORA**: Mimi?

**MIMI:** esa bruja me las tiene que pagar…si Gatomon dice lo correcto entonces nosotras somos las únicas que podemos derrotarla

**YOLEI**: y que hay de Kari?...no podemos dejarla ahí

**MIMI**: estoy segura que los demás buscarán una forma de entrar a ese lugar…nosotras no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar…tenemos que derrotar a Lilithmon…y con eso… será un problema menos

**SORA**: si creo que tienes razón…vamos

**YOLEI**: ¡si derrotemos a Lilithmon¡

**GATOMON**: gracias chicas

**LAS ELEGIDAS SUBEN EN BIRDRAMON Y SE DIRIGEN HASTA EL TECHO DEL CASTILLO**

**_0_**

**LILITHMON LLEGA HASTA EL SANTUARIO DONDE ESTABA EL DIGIHUEVO Y LO TOMA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**LILITHMON**: ha llegado el momento en que mi hijo…continúe mi legado de oscuridad

**EL DIGIHUEVO ESTABA JUNTO CON EL EMBLEMA Y EL DIGIVICE, LILITHMON SE ACERCA AL PILAR DE ENERGIA OSCURA**

**LILITHMON**: cuídate mucho hijo mío…se fuerte… tu reino de terror comenzará en 15 años… y mi principal deseo es que elimines a todo ser que crea en la Luz, no habrá ser vivo que no tenga que arrodillarse ante ti…y junto al niño elegido de la oscuridad…gobernarás el mundo humano sin ningún problema…adiós mi bebé….

**LILITHMON INTRODUCE EL HUEVO EN EL PILAR OSCURO Y SE VA VOLANDO HACIA LA TIERRA Y SE PIERDE DE VISTA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre¡

**LILITHMON**: …

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre… que hiciste?... en dónde está mi hermano?

**LILITHMON VOLTEA **

**LILITHMON**: tu…sigues aquí… por qué?

**BLACKGTOMON**: me dijiste… que yo debía cuidar a mi hermano, porque me lo quitas de las manos

**LILITHMON**: él nunca fue tu hermano…simplemente tú fuiste su guardián…además yo ya cumplí con todo lo que me ordenaron

**BLACKGATOMON**: en dónde está?… ¡regrésamelo¡

**BLACKGATOMON SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A LILITHMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LO GOLPEA ENVIANDOLO AL SUELO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre…

**LILITHMON**: … eres un tonto lo sabias

**BLACKGATOMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON LLORABA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: porque lloras?

**LILITHMON (LLORANDO)**: no lo sé… ya no debería importarme…voy a tener que matarte por traicionarme

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡huh¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡muere¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**LILITHMON SALTA Y ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON**: que?... no puede ser

**BIRDRAMON: ¡METEOROS FUGASES¡ **

**LILITHMON SE MUEVE ESQUIVANDO TODAS LAS BOLAS DE FUEGO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡son esas niñas¡

**GATOMON SE BAJA DE AQUILAMON**

**GATOMON**: ¡se acabó tu juego Lilithmon¡

**LILITHMON**: enserio que tú te estas convirtiendo en una molestia

**MIMI**: ¡esta vez nosotras pelearemos contigo¡

**LAS NIÑAS ELEGIDAS APARECEN EN LA TERRAZA Y ESTAN DISPUESTAS A PELEAR CONTRA LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: jeje… van a pelear conmigo?

**SORA**: así es…

**YOLEI**: ¡estamos decididas a derrotarte¡

**LILITHMON**: no me queda otra opción… las tendré que eliminar para siempre

**SORA**: oigan chicas que es ese rayo oscuro?

**MIMI**: y miren…esa es la Tierra

**YOLEI**: que está pasando?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡ugh¡ ¡Gatomon¡

**GATOMON**: pero si es…¡BlackGatomon¡

**GATOMON AYUDA A BLACKGATOMON**

**GATOMON**: estas bien?

**BLACKGATOMON**: para ser una gata… tienes bastantes agallas

**GATOMON**: jeje

**YOLEI**: quien es él?

**GATOMON**: es un amigo…muy especial

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARAN PARA PELEAR**

**LILITHMON**: ¡vengan si pueden… niñas elegidas¡

**MIMI**: ¡a luchar Togemon¡

**SORA**: ¡vamos Birdramon¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Aquilamon¡

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS ATACAN A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**TODOS ESQUIVAN EL ATAQUE**

**TOGEMON: ¡ATAQUE DE ESPINAS¡**

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE Y DE UNA PATADA LO MANDA HACIA UN LADO**

**MIMI**: ¡Togemon¡

**BIRDRAMON TRATA DE ATRAPARLA, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO SALTA Y SE COLOCA EN SU ESPALDA Y CON UNA ENERGIA LA ESTRELLA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**SORA**: es muy fuerte

**YOLEI**: ¡vamos Aquilamon derrótala¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**LILITHMON ESTABA CALLENDO Y EN EL AIRE ATRAPA LOS CUERNOS DE AQUILAMON Y LO ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO **

**YOLEI**: ¡Aquilamon¡

**DEL POLVO SE ESCUCHABAN UNOS PASOS Y APARECIA LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: necesitan mejores cosas para ganarme

**GATOMON**: como podremos vencer a alguien que está en nivel mega?

**BLACKGATOMON(MENTE)**: madre…que te está pasando?

**MIMI**: ahora verás…¡Sora¡

**SORA**: si ya entendí Mimi

**(BIRDRAMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN GARUDAMON)**

**(TOGEMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN LILIMON)**

**LILITHMON**: huh?... otra vez esas digievoluciones?...no me hagan reír

**MIMI**: te demostremos…¡ que podemos vencerte¡

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**LILITHMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON SUS DOS MANOS Y LO DESVIA AL MAR**

**SORA**: huh…

**GARUDAMON: ¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCABAN**

**LILITHMON**: ¡ugh¡…no puedo…

**LILITHMON SALTA Y EVITA LA EXPLOSION**

**YOLEI**: si tan solo Kari estuviera aquí… ya habríamos hecho la digievolucion DNA

**GATOMON**: tranquila Yolei…ahora Lilithmon esta indefensa…ya no tiene los poderes del digiegg, podremos derrotarla si todas unimos nuestras fuerzas

**MIMI**: si es verdad

**LILITHMON**: aunque ya no tenga los poderes del digiegg de la oscuridad…aún tengo el poder para destruirlas

**SORA**: ¡entonces pelea¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡ahora verán de lo que soy capaz¡

**LA BATALLA ENTRE LILITHMON Y LAS NIÑAS ELEGIDAS CONTINUA**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, TK Y KARI NO PODIAN DETENER AL DIGIEGG**

**KARI**: todo el mundo va a desaparecer

**TK**: tiene que haber un modo de detenerlo

**TK SE QUEDA MIRANDO AL DIGIEGG**

**TK(MENTE)**: huh?... el digiegg no se mueve…porqué si se moviera el rayo que está lanzando hacia la Tierra perdería el equilibrio y desaparecería

**KARI**: Tk?... en que estás pensando?

**TK**: creo saber cómo parar esto

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: Kari quédate aquí

**KARI TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**KARI**: espera que vayas hacer?

**TK**: no te preocupes…tengo una idea

**KARI**: de que se trata?

**TK**: míralo bien… él no se está moviendo

**KARI**: si es verdad

**TK**: si él se moviera… el rayo que está lanzando se perdería

**KARI**: ohh…entiendo…cielos Tk que inteligente eres

**TK**: je…

**KARI**: pero como lo vas a mover?

**TK**: yo mismo trataré de derribarlo

**KAR**I: no… espera es peligroso que te acerques a el

**TK**: Kari… voy a estar bien…solo voy a intentar algo

**KARI**: está bien…

**TK CORRE HACIA EL DIGIEGG **

**DIGIEGG**: huh?...en que estás pensando Teiky?

**TK**: ¡ahora verás¡

**TK USA SU HOMBRO Y CHOCA CON EL DIGIEGG, PERO TK RECIBE UNA DESCARGA DE OSCURIDAD**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: ¡Tk¡

**TK QUEDA TENDIDO EN EL SUELO**

**DIGIEGG**: que tonto eres Teiky…creíste que me ibas a derribar con eso?

**KARI CORRE PARA AYUDAR A TK**

**KARI**: estas bien?

**TK**: si… tenemos que buscar otro método

**KARI**: oye… Tk y si usamos nuestros D-3

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: ha funcionado en el pasado…puede que sirva ahora

**TK**: tienes razón… no perdemos nada intentándolo

**TK SE PONE DE PIE Y SACA SU D-3, KARI TAMBIEN USA SU D-3 Y APUNTAN AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**DOS RAYOS DE LUZ ATACAN AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja… esa luz insignificante no me hará nada…creo que no entendieron que ahora soy invencible

**EL DIGIEGG PROVOCA UNA FUERTE CORRIENTE DE VIENTO QUE DERRIBA A LOS DOS JOVENES**

**TK**: ¡Ahh¡

**KARI**: ¡Ahh¡

**DIGIEGG**: están ansiosos por morir…sean pacientes…desaparecer la Tierra me tomará una hora

**TK**: Los D-3 no funcionaron

**KARI**: no puede ser

**TK Y KARI SE PONEN DE PIE Y MIRABAN LA TIERRA**

**KARI**: tenemos que hacer algo…o la Tierra

**TK**: demonios…

**DIGIEGG**: deberían estar agradecidos conmigo…aún tienen una hora de vida

**KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO TOMA DEL BRAZO**

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: acaso es nuestro fin Tk?

**TK ACERCA A LA JOVEN A SU PECHO Y LA ABRAZA, MIENTRAS ESTE MIRABA COMO LA TIERRA SE LLENABA DE OSCURIDAD**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO LA BATALLA ENTRE DEMON Y LOS ELEGIDOS CONTINUABA**

**DEMON: ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**METALGARURUMON: ¡ALIENTO DE LOBO METALICO¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES CHOCAN PROVOCANDO UNA CORTINA DE VAPOR, WARGREYMON ENTRA EN ELLA PARA ATACAR A DEMON, IMPERIALDRAMON TAMBIEN ENTRA PARA AYUDAR**

**CODY**: ¡vamos ustedes pueden¡

**DAVIS**: que está pasando?

**DENTRO DEL VAPOR SE ESCUCHAN GOLPES A GRAN VELOCIDAD, DE PRONTO IMPERIALDRAMON CAE AL PISO, Y DESPUES APARECE WARGREYMON TAMBIEN CAYENDO**

**TAI**: ¡Wargreymon¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Imperialdramon¡

**DEMON**: todo es inútil

**DEMON USA SUS ALAS PARA DESPEJAR EL VAPOR **

**METALGARURUMON: ¡BOMBA CONGELANTE¡**

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO DERRITE LA BOMBA Y SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON ELEGIDO PARA PATEARLO Y DEJARLO EN EL SUELO**

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**MATT**: ¡MetalGarurumon¡

**IZZY**: esto no puede seguir así…Demon es muy poderoso

**KEN**: si tan solo tuviéramos más poder

**LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS DEL PODER DE DEMON, EN ESE MOMENTO TAI EMPIEZA A SONREIR**

**TAI**: más poder eh?... ya sé que podemos hacer

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA, EL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIA, TK Y KARI NO SABIAN QUE HACER PARA DETENER AL DIGIEGG Y SE VEN RESIGNADOS A ACEPTAR EL FINAL**

**TK**: que no hay forma de parar esto?…

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: huh?...que pasa?

**KARI**: creo que aún hay un rayo de esperanza

**TK**: de que hablas?

**LA JOVEN SE PONE FRENTE TK Y LO MIRA MUY TIERNAMENTE**

**KARI**: si lo que dicen es verdad…si yo soy la Princesa de la Luz…quiere decir que yo puedo detenerlo

**TK**: Kari…no creas todo lo que te han dicho…tú no eres esa princesa de la que tanto hablan

**KARI**: pero Tk

**TK**: tú no eres la Princesa de la Luz…tu eres Kari Kamiya…todo lo que está pasando es producto de los actos malvados de ese digiegg

**KARI**: …

**TK**: no dejaré que te enfrentes a ese monstruo

**KARI**: pero es la única salida…tengo que hacerlo

**KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y TK LA TOMA DE LA MANO**

**TK**: huh…espera…no vayas… podría lastimarte

**KARI**: no Tk… debo detenerlo y salvar el mundo

**TK Y KARI SE MIRABAN, EN ESO LA JOVEN BRILLANTE SE ACERCA AL CHICO RUBIO Y LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA, PERO CUANDO SE SEPARAN**

**KARI**: perdóname… Tk

**TK**: huh?

**TK ESTABA DENTRO DE UN CIRCULO DE LUZ Y NO PODIA MOVERSE**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡ que me hiciste?

**KARI**: Tk… esta luz es la prueba de que yo no soy como los demás…esta luz me dice que debo hacer algo por los digimons y la humanidad

**TK**: …

**KARI VOLTEA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: Kari…donde aprendiste hacer esto? ¡Ahhhh¡

**KARI**: muy bien…prepárate…yo voy a detener la destrucción de la Tierra

**DIGIEGG**: huh?…Ahh¡… Princesa…veo que vienes a desafiarme…

**KARI**: yo soy la única que puede hacer algo

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja… será mejor que no lo hagas…podrías arrepentirte

**KARI**: huh?

**TK ESTABA INTENTANDO LIBERARSE PERO NO PODIA, SU CORAZON LE DECIA QUE ALGO MALO ESTABA POR OCURRIR**

**TK**: ¡espera Kari…es una trampa¡

**KARI BRILLA MUY FUERTE Y LEVANTA SUS MANOS PARA TRATAR DE TOCAR EL DIGIEGG PERO…**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…te lo dije…conste… que te lo advertí

**KARI SE DETIENE**

**TK**: que pasa?

**KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR Y POR SUS LABIOS EMPIEZA A SALIR SANGRE, LA ATADURA QUE TIENE TK SE DESVANECE**

**TK**: ¡Kari¡

**EL CUERPO DE KARI EMPIEZA A CAER, PERO EL JOVEN CORRE Y LA TOMA A TIEMPO, EL BROCHE QUE ESTABA EN SU CABELLO SE CAE EN EL AGUA **

**TK**: Kari…que te sucede?

**KARI RESPIRABA CON DIFICULTAD**

**TK**: ¡maldito digiegg¡…que le hiciste?

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje… yo no hice nada…ella mismo se acaba de suicidar

**TK**: que dices?

**KARI**: Tk…

**CON SU DULCE VOZ, LA JOVEN TOMABA LA MANO DE TK Y NO LA SOLTABA**

**TK**: Kari tranquila…yo estoy aquí

**KARI DE PRONTO EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: Tk…lo siento…no sé… qué pasó

**DIGIEGG**: es una lástima…pudiste haberte detenido…pero te preocupas tanto por los demás…que este es el resultado

**TK (LLORANDO)**: no…no… que fue lo que sucedió?

**DIGIEGG**: Teiky…eso es muy fácil…antes de que tú entraras aquí…la princesa y yo habíamos tenido una lucha violenta…el espíritu de la Luz que tú encerraste en el D-3… uso sus poderes al máximo con el fin de destruirme, en el transcurso de la batalla, se vio obligada a usar la luz de la vida de esa niña

**TK (LLORANDO)**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: el cuerpo que estaba usando había llegado al límite…pero cuando tu detuviste la explosión…ella regresó a la normalidad…pero por dentro estaba con un pie en la tumba…nunca se atrevió a decirte que se sentía mal y continuo hasta el final…si se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada… hubiera alargado más su vida…que pena

**TK (LLORANDO)**: no…no Kari…no te mueras

**LA JOVEN PONE SU MANO SOBRE EL ROSTRO DE TK, MIENTRAS LAS LAGRIMAS CAIAN SOBRE EL ROSTRO DE KARI**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: Tk…te amo…nunca lo olvides

**KARI BESA A TK Y LA MANO DE KARI DEJA EL ROSTRO DEL JOVEN Y CAE SOBRE EL AGUA, EN ESE MOMENTO EL D-3 ROSA QUE TENIA EN LA OTRA MANO CAE AL AGUA**

**TK(LLORANDO)**: ¡nooooo¡…¡espera¡…¡espera¡

**KARI DEJO DE MOVERSE MIENTRAS EL JOVEN LE GRITABA, TK SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ERA EN VANO, ELLA SE HABIA IDO**

**TK (LLORANDO)**: ¡no¡ por favor no… ¡noooooooooo¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON TIENE UN TERRIBLE SENSACION**

**GATOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: que sucede?

**YOLEI**: Gatomon? …que pasa?

**GATOMON EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: no…Kari…Kari acaba de morir

**YOLEI**: que dijiste?

**SORA**: ehhh?

**MIMI**: no puede ser

**LILITHMON**: finalmente…ocurrió lo inevitable…el destino de todas las princesas… es este… la muerte

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: ¡nooooo¡

**_0_**

**TAI TUVO EL MISMO PRESENTIMIENTO Y MIRABA LA PUERTA**

**DAVIS**: ¡vamos¡

**MATT**: maldición está evadiendo todos nuestros ataques

**DEMON SE DETIENE Y MIRA A TAI**

**DEMON**: ¡ujum¡…parece que ha terminado

**TAI**: huh?

**DEMON**: veo que ya presientes…de que algo le pasó a la princesa

**TAI**: espera de que hablas?

**DEMON**: ¡La Princesa de la Luz acaba de morir¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN **

**DAVIS**: que dices?...eso no puede ser

**TAI SE ARRODILLA TOMANDOSE LA CABEZA**

**TAI**: no…no puede ser… eso no ha ocurrido

**POR LA MENTE DEL JOVEN PASAN TODOS LOS MOMENTOS JUNTO A KARI**

**TAI (LLORANDO)**: es mentira… ella no pudo haber muerto… ¡nooooo¡

**MATT**: ¡tranquilízate Tai¡

**DEMON(MENTE)**: maldición…mi plan se ha arruinado…ahora debo esperar otra generación de niños elegidos…y esperar a la futura princesa

**WARGREYMON: ¡TERRA FORCE¡**

**DEMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE DE WARGREYMON **

**DEMON**: no podrán detenerme con esto

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: de verdad?

**DEMON**: huh… cuando llegó aquí?

**IMPERIALDRAMON GOLPEA A DEMON Y LO ESTRELLA CONTRA LA PARED**

**DEMON**: me tomaste por sorpresa…bien hecho…ese golpe me dolió

**MATT**: rayos y ahora que piensa hacer

**TAI (LLORANDO)**: Matt… ella se fue…

**MATT**: huh?

**TAI (LLORANDO)**: Kari murió… no pudimos lograrlo

**DEMON DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE IMPERIALDRAMON Y LO GOLPEA ENVIANDOLO AL PISO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**WARGREYMON: ¡MEGA TORNADO¡**

**DEMON**: jeje que tontos

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SOPLA Y MANDA A WARGREYMON A ESTRELLARSE CONTRA METALGARURUMON **

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡Aagghh¡

**WARGREYMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, TK LLORABA Y ABRAZABA A KARI**

**DIGIEGG: **la Princesa de la Luz ha muerto… y yo he ganado jajaja, ya no hay nadie quien se interponga en mi camino, ahora la Tierra y humanidad están condenadas

**TK (LLORANDO)**: Kari…perdóname…

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja esto es nuevo para mí…el valiente Teiky llora? jajaja… huh?

**DE PRONTO EL D-3 DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR**

**DIGIEGG**: este poder… yo lo conozco

**TK (LLORANDO)**: huh…que pasa?

**DEL CIELO APARECE UNA LUZ QUE BAJABA LENTAMENTE HACIA EL CASTILLO Y CUBRE A LOS DOS JOVENES**

**_0_**

**EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA LAS CHICAS ESTABAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LILITHMON PERO DETIENEN LA BATALLA**

**SORA**: que es esa luz?

**MIMI**: no lo se

**GATOMON AUN ESTABA TRISTE POR LO DE KARI, PERO SE LEVANTA Y MIRA AQUELLA LUZ**

**GATOMON**: esa luz…es?

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO CAMINA Y ENTRA EN LA LUZ**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡Gatomon espera¡

**YOLEI**: ¡Gatomon¡

**YA DENTRO DE AQUELLA LUZ, EL DIGIMON MIRABA EL CIELO**

**GATOMON**: Kari…este dolor que siento por tu perdida… lo convertiré en fuerza y voy a luchar hasta vengar tu muerte

**DE PRONTO GATOMON BRILLA**

**SORA**: ¡Gatomon¡

**MIMI**: ¡esa es la luz de la digievolucion¡

**YOLEI**: qué?

**(GATOMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEWOMON)**

**LILITHMON**: ¡no puede ser…ha digievolucionado¡

**EL RESPLANDOR DE ANGEWOMON SE VEIA EN TODO EL CIELO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari…voy a pelear por ti¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: wow…eso no me lo esperaba

**LILITHMON**: jajaja… tal vez usaste esa luz para digievolucionar…pero tu sola no podrás conmigo

**ANGEWOMON**: es verdad Lilithmon…yo sola no puedo ganarte…pero no estoy sola…Kari está conmigo y también mis amigos

**GARUDAMON, AQUILAMON Y LILIMON SE UNEN A ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON**: Lilithmon…prepárate por que hasta hoy vives

**LILITHMON**: pues que así sea…esta es la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad…terminemos esta rivalidad para siempre

**UNA BATALLA DECISIVA ESTA POR COMENZAR**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, TK SEGUIA DENTRO DE LA LUZ LLORANDO FRENTE AL CUERPO DE KARI**

**DIGIEGG**: dentro de poco la Tierra desaparecerá en la oscuridad… ¡prácticamente la victoria es mía¡

**TK (LLORANDO)**: ya no me importa nada…si este es el fin…lo acepto

**TK MIRABA EL ROSTRO DE KARI Y LUEGO DESVIA SU MIRADA HACIA EL D-3 ROSA, DE PRONTO UNA CHICA SE AGACHA A REGOGERLO**

**?**: Cómo puedes perder la esperanza en un momento como este?

**DIGIEGG**: que…no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo

**TK**: huh…pero…quién eres?

**?**: Hola… quiero agradecerte por haberme traído hasta aquí…eres muy valiente

**DIGIEGG**: imposible…es imposible…estoy seguro que yo te asesiné… ¡Kira¡

**KIRA HA APARECIDO FRENTE A TK, LA JOVEN VOLTEA Y MIRA EL DIGIEGG**

**KIRA**: sigues haciendo de la tuyas verdad?

**DIGIEGG**: no puede ser…yo te maté…no puedes seguir con vida

**KIRA**: estas asustado?...o crees que estás viendo a un fantasma?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡cállate¡

**KIRA GRACIOSAMENTE LE SACA LA LENGUA Y VOLTEA HACIA TK **

**DIGIEGG**: ¡agh¡ como odio a esa niña

**TK**: no entiendo lo que sucede…quien eres?

**KIRA**: lamento no haberme presentado…pero alguien nos interrumpió…mi nombre es Kira Miyagami y soy la Princesa de la Luz…mucho gusto

**TK SE LA QUEDO MIRANDO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**TK**: … qué?

**KIRA**: que pasa…te sorprende verme?

**TK**: es que… te pareces mucho a Kari… excepto por el cabello… tú lo tienes más largo

**KIRA**: jajá si… eso dicen todos

**TK**: de dónde saliste?

**KIRA**: pues de aquí dentro

**KIRA LE SEÑALA EL D-3 ROSA**

**TK**: tú estabas ahí?

**KIRA**: si

**TK**: y… a que has venido?

**KIRA**: haces muchas preguntas… Teiky no era así

**TK**: es que estoy confundido…quien es Teiky?

**KIRA (SONROJADA)**: pues… es el amor de mi vida… y al verte a ti es como si estuviera viendo a Teiky

**TK**: huh?

**KIRA ACARICIA EL ROSTRO DE TK, PERO EL JOVEN RETIRA LA MANO DE LA CHICA EDUCADAMENTE**

**KIRA**: huh?

**TK**: lo siento…pero la persona que amo está aquí en mis brazos

**KIRA**: oh… lo lamento… no era mi intención

**KIRA MIRABA A KARI**

**KIRA: **ella es hermosa… muy bella

**TK**: ella murió… por tratar de salvar a la Tierra y a la humanidad

**KIRA**: puedo ver mucha sinceridad en tus ojos…también puedo ver Luz y también Oscuridad…pero también veo el profundo amor que sientes por ella

**TK**: de que sirve que me digas eso… tus palabras no la van hacer volver

**KIRA MIRABA A LOS DOS JOVENES**

**KIRA(MENTE)**: es exactamente lo que ocurrió conmigo…no puedo permitir que se repita otra vez…ellos dos no deben pasar lo mismo que yo pasé

**KIRA SE LEVANTA Y SALE DEL PILAR DE LUZ Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: y dime que vas hacer ahora Kira?

**KIRA**: es obvio…como princesa de la luz me tengo que enfrentar a ti y detener la destrucción de la tierra…pero también tengo otra obligación

**DIGIEGG**: qué?

**KIRA**: no dejaré que destruyas un amor tan puro como el de ellos dos… ¡por eso he decidido que la luz del futuro no debe apagarse jamás ¡

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm

**KIRA**: ¡mis amigos Tyson, Ai, Peter, Teiky, Leah y Liam…prometimos que esa luz no se apagaría jamás¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡entonces ven a mí y trata de que esa promesa no quede en el olvido¡

**_0_**

**LA MUERTE DE KARI NOS ENLUTA A TODOS, PERO KIRA APARECIO PARA DARLE A TK UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA, PODRAN TAI Y LOS DEMAS DERROTAR A DEMON?, LA BATALLA DECISIVA ENTRE ANGEWOMON Y LILITHMON HA COMENZADO, PODRA EL COMBATE ENTRE MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON LLEGAR AL FINAL, EL TIEMPO PASA Y LA TIERRA ESTA DESAPARECIENDO EN LA OSCURIDAD, COMO TERMINARA ESTO?, AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 18**

**_0_**

**EL CIELO NARANJA, EL COMIENZO DEL ATARDECER, EN LA PRIMARIA DE ODAIBA ESTABAN TERMINANDO LAS ACTIVIDADES, EL SALON 3-A SE LLENABA DE SOMBRAS CON EL RESPLANDOR DEL SOL, UNA MAESTRA Y UNA NIÑA TERMINABAN DE LEER**

**MAESTRA**: …

**KARI**: jajaja estuvo muy bueno no cree?

**MAESTRA(MENTE)**: …quien es el autor de este libro?

**LA MAESTRA REGRESA A LA PRIMERA PAGINA PARA LEER QUIEN HABIA ESCRITO ESE LIBRO, LA MUJER SE SORPRENDE MUCHO**

**KARI**: maestra?

**MAESTRA**: oh… lo siento

**LA MAESTRA CIERRA EL LIBRO Y SE LO REGRESA A LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA**

**MAESTRA**: …

**KARI**: bueno maestra…me voy… ya se me hizo tarde…mi hermano me debe estar esperando la veo el lunes… ¡adiós¡

**LA NIÑA ABANDONA EL SALON Y DEJA A LA MAESTRA SOLA Y PENSATIVA**

**MAESTRA**: que libro tan raro…porque su autor es…?… no…será mejor olvidar esto

**LA MUJER SE LEVANTA, CIERRA EL SALON Y SE MARCHA, UNA CORRIENTE DE AIRE CIRCULABA POR EL SALON ABANDONADO, DE PRONTO EL SINGULAR SONIDO DE UN DIGIVICE SE ESCUCHA EN EL VIENTO A LO LEJOS**


	19. Chapter 19

**UN HERMOSO SOL DE ATARDECER SE PODIA VER A LO LEJOS, TAI ESTABA EN LA PUERTA DE LA PRIMARIA CON SU MOCHILA Y SU BALON MIRANDO EL CIELO, DE PRONTO ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA**

**KARI**: hermano...

**TAI**: oh… Kari…te estaba esperando

**KARI**: lo siento…no te fui a ver a tu practica… lo que pasa es que me quedé con la maestra

**TAI**: no importa… tuviste algún problema?

**KARI**: no…solo estuvimos leyendo un libro

**TAI**: Ahh…bueno… entonces regresemos a casa

**KARI**: ¡si¡

**LOS HERMANOS CAMINABAN POR EL PARQUE**

**TAI**: y bien… como te fue hoy?

**KARI**: pues estuvo bien

**TAI**: alguna novedad?

**KARI**: no… o… bueno si

**TAI**: que ocurrió?

**KARI**: recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la mañana?

**TAI**: Ehhh… pues que te dije?

**KARI**: no puedo creer que tengas tan mala memoria

**TAI**: Ahh… que cuides el dinero del almuerzo

**KARI**: ¡no¡

**TAI**: ehhh…que no comas comida chatarra?

**KARI**: ¡no¡

**TAI**: bueno que fue lo que te dije?

**KARI**: sobre mi broche nuevo

**TAI**: con el que despertaste hoy?

**KARI**: ¡si¡

**TAI**: pues… dije que te quedaba muy bien

**KARI**: ya lo recordaste…

**TAI**: jajá… lo siento… bueno que sucede con tu broche?

**KARI**: hoy cuando llegué a mi salón… a todas mis amigas les encantó y me preguntaban de donde lo había sacado

**TAI**: jajá y que les dijiste?

**KARI**: que me lo regaló un ángel

**TAI SE DETIENE Y SE QUEDA VIENDO A SU HERMANA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS**

**KARI**: huh?...que pasa?

**TAI**: les dijiste una mentira?

**KARI**: jajá… pero fue solo por bromear con ellas

**TAI**: Ahh bueno… es que te ves más bonita y luces mejor

**KARI**: jajá…gracias…

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS LLEGABAN AL EDIFICIO DONDE VIVIAN, PERO EN LA ENTRADA, KARI SIENTE ALGO EXTRAÑO**

**KARI**: huh?

**TAI**: que pasa?

**KARI MIRABA EL HORIZONTE**

**KARI**: escucho…las olas del mar

**TAI**: qué?

**KARI**: hermano…no lo escuchas?

**TAI**: yo no escucho nada

**DE PRONTO KARI ESCUCHA DENTRO DE SU MENTE UN ESPECIE DE RUGIDO Y SE ASUSTA**

**KARI**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**TAI**: Kari que te pasa?

**KARI**: ¡vámonos de aquí¡

**TAI CONFUNDIDO MIRABA A TODAS PARTES PERO NO ENCONTRABA NADA AMENAZADOR, EL JOVEN CARGA A LA TIMIDA NIÑA EN SUS BRAZOS Y SE LA LLEVA**

**TAI**: Kari me estas preocupando…que pasó?

**KARI**: no lo sé… no lo sé…pero me dio mucho miedo…es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto

**TAI MIRABA PREOCUPADO A SU HERMANA, AMBOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A SU CASA**

**TAI**: ¡mamá ya llegamos¡

**KARI SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE SU HERMANO**

**KARI**: mira hermano… dejó una nota…

**TAI**: rayos y yo creí que ya estaba en casa

**KARI**: dice que volverá más tarde y que nuestro almuerzo está en la nevera

**TAI**: bien ya tengo hambre… y tu Kari quieres almorzar?

**KARI**: no… lo haré más tarde, me siento un poco mareada…

**TAI**: estas bien?

**KARI**: si

**LA NIÑA SE ACERCA A TOMAR UN VASO DE AGUA**

**TAI**: ya estas mejor?

**KARI**: si…creo que ya se me pasó

**TAI**: que bueno

**KARI**: ahora me voy a leer mi cuento

**TAI**: ehhh?... todavía estás leyendo ese cuento de princesitas y ángeles?

**KARI**: jeje…pues si… además ya lo voy a terminar…

**TAI**: a tus nueve años deberías estar leyendo otro tipo de cosas

**KARI CIERRA LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION Y MIRA A SU GATO DURMIENDO EN SU CAMA**

**KARI: **Miko… como has estado?

**LA NIÑA SE ACERCA Y SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA PARA ACARICIAR A SU MASCOTA**

**KARI: **extraño a Gatomon…y también a…que estarán haciendo ahora?

**LA NIÑA SACA DE SU MOCHILA UN LIBRO Y LO ABRE, KARI EMPIEZA A GIRAR PAGINA POR PAGINA**

**KARI**: bueno no debo ponerme triste…ahora… en donde me quedé?... Ahh… aquí esta…

**_0_**

**EPISODIO. 19 LEYENDAS DE ORO**

**_0_**

**COMO TODOS RECUERDAN LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD CONTINUA, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS SE HAN QUEDADO SORPRENDIDOS Y TRISTES AL ESCUCHAR LA NOTICIA DE QUE KARI HA MUERTO, DEMON HA DEMOSTRADO SER MUY PODEROSO Y NI SIQUIERA LOS TRES DIGIMONS DE NIVEL MEGA PUEDEN CONTRA EL, LAS CHICAS LOGRAN ENCONTRARSE CON GATOMON Y ESTE LES DICE QUE LILITHMON HA VUELTO A SER UN DIGIMON ORDINARIO Y VAN EN SU BUSQUEDA PARA UNA ULTIMA LUCHA, POR OTRA PARTE MAGNANGEMON Y NEODEVIMON AUN NO TERMINAN SU BATALLA, AHORA KIRA, LA ANTIGUA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ APARECE FRENTE A TK Y ESTA DECIDIDA A AYUDAR A LOS ELEGIDOS EN SU LUCHA CONTRA EL DIGIEGG QUE AHORA USA SUS PODERES PARA DESAPARECER A LA TIERRA Y A LA HUMANIDAD ENTERA, QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN LA TIERRA, TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO MIRABAN COMO EL CIELO SE OSCURECIA, LOS RAYOS Y LOS TRUENOS ERAN MUY FUERTES, CIUDADES ENTERAS SE QUEDABAN SIN ENERGIA ELECTRICA, GRANDES HURACANES DEVASTABAN TODO A SU PASO, LOS VOLCANES ESTABAN ERUPCIONANDO AL MISMO TIEMPO, MAREMOTOS DESTRUIAN TODAS LAS COSTAS DEL MUNDO, EL CAOS Y EL PANICO ESTABAN REINANDO, ODAIBA NO ES LA EXCEPCION, SE HABIA QUEDADO SIN ELECTRICIDAD Y LAS PERSONAS MIRABAN EL EXTRAÑO FENOMENO, LA MAMÁ DE TK MIRABA LO QUE OCURRIA DESDE LA HABITACION DE SU HIJO**

**NATSUKO**: Tk…Matt…

**EN OTRA PARTE, UN TREN SE HABIA QUEDADO PARADO A MEDIO CAMINO, PERO DENTRO ESTABAN LOS PADRES DE TAI Y KARI**

**SR KAMIYA**: qué ocurre?...no contestan?

**SRA KAMIYA**: estoy preocupada… los he llamado toda la mañana para decirles que llegaríamos a casa pronto pero…no han contestado, por último las líneas dejaron de funcionar, temo que algo malo les haya pasado

**SR KAMIYA**: pero de que hablas… Tai esta con Kari…no te preocupes

**LA VOZ DE UN OFICIAL DEL TREN AYUDABA A CALMAR A LA GENTE **

**OFICIAL**: señores pasajeros cálmense…no sabemos lo que está pasando…esperemos que este problema se arregle pronto

**LOS PADRES DE TAI Y KARI MIRABAN COMO EL CIELO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE OSCURO Y LOS RAYOS Y LOS TRUENOS CAIAN EN TODAS PARTES**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS SISTEMAS DE DEFENSA DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS QUERIAN ENCONTRAR LA RAIZ DEL PROBLEMA**

**GENERAL**: ¡alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando en todo el mundo?...acaso es el Apocalipsis o algo así?¡

**MAYOR**: no lo sabemos Sr… llevamos mucho tiempo buscando el origen

**GENERAL**: ¡infórmenme acerca de los ataques a las ciudades¡ ¡quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso?¡

**SOLDADO**: ¡las ciudades de New York, Paris, Hong Kong, Moscú, Ciudad de México, Sidney, Londres, Berlín, Buenos Aires, Madrid, Santiago y muchas más prácticamente están destruidas¡

**GENERAL**: ¡qué son?...ataques terroristas?¡

**EL GENERAL GOLPEA SU MESA CON FURIA E IMPOTENCIA **

**MAYOR**: no Sr…esto viene del espacio

**GENERAL**: que?...

**SOLDADO**: ¡Sr… los satélites han descubierto algo¡

**GENERAL**: ¡rápido…ponlo en la pantalla¡

**LA ENORME PANTALLA MUESTRA COMO UN RAYO NEGRO CAIA SOBRE LA TIERRA**

**GENERAL**: por dios…que es eso?

**SOLDADO**: ¡no lo sabemos…su origen es desconocido¡…

**GENERAL**: que son alienígenas?

**MAYOR**: no Sr…se trata de otro fenómeno desconocido

**GENERAL**: ¡maldición¡… ¡acaso no hay forma de detenerlo?¡

**MAYOR**: Sr…según la información que nos llega… lo más probable es que toda esta destrucción mundial… esté relacionada con lo que ocurrió el 3 de Agosto de 1999

**GENERAL**: ¡está bromeando verdad…que fue lo que paso ese día?¡

**SOLDADO**: ¡Mayor…todos los sistemas de defensa del mundo se quieren poner en contacto con nosotros¡

**MAYOR**: Sr…que hacemos?

**GENERAL**: ¡que alguien les diga…que no son los únicos en problemas, todo el planeta ha entrado en un terrible caos¡

**SOLDADO**: ¡Sr …un llamado del Presidente¡

**GENERAL**: pónganlo en la línea

**DE PRONTO LA ENERGIA SE VA Y FUERTE TEMBLOR SACUDE TODO, LOS GRITOS DE DESESPERACION SE ESCUCHABAN AL UNISONO**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL MAR OSCURO, EN EL CASTILLO SE PUEDEN APRECIAR DOS PILARES UNO ES DE LUZ Y OTRO DE OSCURIDAD, DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA KIRA HACIA FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**KIRA**: no dejaré que destruyas un amor tan puro como el de ellos dos… ¡esta jovencita es la luz que ilumina la oscuridad…ella es la luz del futuro

**DIGIEGG**: huh… que dices?

**KIRA**: la Princesa de la Luz siempre está ahí cuando la oscuridad amenaza al digimundo y al mundo real

**DIGIEGG**: la luz del futuro?... acaso hablas de esa niña?...Kira no me hagas reír…eso es lo que te enseño Gennai cuando vivías en tu Palacio en el Digimundo

**KIRA**: …

**DIGIEGG**: esa niña ya está muerta… y a la Tierra le quedan 40 minutos de existencia, ya nadie puede parar esto… la victoria es mía jajaja

**KIRA**: yo…yo no te destruí aquella ocasión porque fui débil y envés de eso te encerré…ahora siento mucha tristeza… porque por mi culpa…esta jovencita tuvo que tomar mi lugar

**KIRA VOLTEA Y MIRA A TK Y KARI**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja te sientes culpable?

**KIRA**: si…por mi culpa…muchos tuvieron que morir… Tyson…Peter…Ai…Leah…Liam… y Teiky…todos ellos murieron por proteger la Luz que había dentro de mi…pero les fallé

**DIGIEGG**: tonterías… ustedes siete solo retrasaron mis planes de conquista…

**KIRA**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: yo creo que debería agradecerte Kira

**KIRA**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: ustedes cinco y los gemelos de Oro fueron los niños elegidos más poderosos de la historia…solo ustedes 7 tuvieron la osadía de estar a un paso de destruirme…es por eso que llevo un profundo odio hacia ti y tus amigos

**_0_**

**TK**: acaso están hablando de los primeros niños elegidos?

**TK TENIA A KARI EN SUS BRAZOS Y LA MIRABA CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA**

**_0_**

**DIGIEGG**: pero estoy disfrutando esto… ninguno de ellos está aquí…y tu sola no eres rival para mi

**KIRA**: tienes toda la razón…es por eso que yo confió en los actuales elegidos

**DIGIEGG**: ehhh?...que dijiste?

**KIRA**: yo creo en ellos…cuando los vi la primera vez…me dio una sensación de nostalgia…y pude ver esperanza en sus ojos…

**EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD SE RIE BURLONAMENTE**

**DIGIEGG**: permíteme reírme… pero tú crees que estos actuales niños pueden conmigo?

**KIRA**: si

**DIGIEGG**: pero míralos…el heredero de Teiky está muy triste por la muerte de su princesa y gracias a esa niña soy libre, y afuera hay otros elegidos que luchan desesperadamente

**KIRA**: …

**DIGIEGG**: a decir verdad si los comparo con los elegidos del pasado, ellos no les llegan ni a los talones

**KIRA**: te equivocas… a pesar de que es muy difícil ellos siguen luchando…porque creen en la Luz y la Esperanza

**DIGIEGG**: ¡ya me canse de escuchar tus estupideces¡…que vas hacer ahora? …detenerme?

**KIRA**: ¡no¡

**DIGIEGG**: queeee?...

**KIRA SE VOLTEA Y REGRESA CON TK Y KARI**

**KIRA**: yo no debo estar aquí…mi ciclo como princesa terminó hace mucho tiempo…ahora son ellos los que heredarán el futuro y son ellos los que acabarán contigo

**DIGIEGG**: que dijiste?...si pudiera moverme te atravesaría el corazón como la última vez

**KIRA ENTRA EN EL PILAR DE LUZ Y SE ARRODILLA FRENTE A TK Y KARI**

**TK**: pero… que estás haciendo?

**KIRA**: debes saber una cosa… ella aún no ha muerto

**TK**: que?...lo dices enserio?...y como sabes eso?

**KIRA**: es fácil… la luz de su corazón aún está brillando…aunque se apaga poco a poco

**TK**: huh?

**KIRA**: yo puedo hacer que ella vuelva a la normalidad

**TK**: de verdad…y cómo?

**KIRA**: si yo entrego la poca luz que me queda…ella podrá volver

**TK**: por favor… te lo suplico ayúdala…y si es necesario usa mi vida para que ella vuelva a la normalidad

**KIRA**: huh?

**TK**: hazlo…por favor

**KIRA MIRABA LOS OJOS DETERMINADOS DE TK**

**KIRA**: tu darías la vida por ella?

**TK**: lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces

**KIRA LE SONRIE A TK**

**KIRA**: que envidia… esta jovencita es muy afortunada en tenerte

**TK**: la ayudarás?

**KIRA**: si…

**TK**: gracias…enserio…muchas gracias

**KIRA**: pero antes… debes saber un par de cosas

**TK**: huh…que cosas?

**KIRA**: para empezar…Kari ha estado atrapada en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo…

**TK**: eso… si lo sé

**KIRA**: pero sabes cómo llegó ahí?

**TK**: ehhhh…creo que no

**KIRA**: je… hace mucho tiempo ella toco el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**TK**: que dices?

**KIRA**: todo el que toca el digiegg...tiene terribles problemas…porque esa energía oscura… contamina el alma y el corazón de una persona y la transforma en algo que no es…

**TK**: oh…entiendo

**KIRA**: cuando ella tuvo ese contacto… una energía negativa se fue desarrollando dentro de ella…sin que se dé cuenta

**TK**: no puedo creer lo que me dices

**KIRA**: cuando el digiegg fue encerrado en este mundo…esa infernal influencia ha ido lastimando su corazón puro y es por eso que a veces tenia visiones de este lugar, y podía escuchar los llamados del digiegg

**TK**: ahora todo tiene sentido

**KIRA**: escúchame… si el digiegg es destruido…esa oscuridad que está dentro de ella será eliminada y será libre de ese terrible sufrimiento

**TK**: hmmm

**KIRA**: algo más que debes saber…es que si ya has tocado el digiegg, puedes hacer que este vuelva a estar inactivo

**TK**: quieres decir…que Kari es la única que puede inutilizar al digiegg?

**KIRA**: pues… si…

**TK**: ¡entonces si desactivamos al digiegg, la Tierra no desaparecerá y salvaremos a la humanidad¡

**KIRA**: y no solo a la humanidad… también al digimundo…pero al dejarlo desactivado…el problema seguirá existiendo…porque las fuerzas de la oscuridad tratarán de que vuelva a despertar y seguirán estas guerras

**TK**: no queda otra solución…hay que destruirlo…Kira como destruyo el digiegg?

**KIRA**: la verdad…el único método es… que el mismo se destruya

**TK**: ehhhh?

**KIRA**: el espíritu de la Luz sacrificó el poder de todos los digiegg para obligarlo a autodestruirse…pero

**TK**: si… ya sé lo que paso

**KIRA**: bueno…pero ese poder aún está dentro del digiegg…si llegara a explotar… todo este mundo desaparecería junto con el digiegg

**TK SE PONE A PENSAR POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**TK**: cielos…que complicado…tengo que pensar en un método

**KIRA**: je…sé que encontrarás una solución…por eso todo lo dejo en tus manos…ahora…tengo que ayudar a Kari

**TK**: huh?

**KIRA**: cierra tus ojos y piensa en ella

**TK**: está bien…

**TK CIERRA SUS OJOS, KIRA POR SU PARTE EMPIEZA A BRILLAR, EL DESTELLO DE LUZ ES MUY CALIDO E ILUMINABA LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**JUSTO ARRIBA EN LA AZOTEA DEL CASTILLO, UNA GRAN BATALLA ESTABA EN PROGRESO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡prepárense porque acabaré con todos¡ **¡UÑA NAZAR¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡cuidado¡…no se dejen atrapar

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**YOLEI CUIDABA DE BLACKGATOMON**

**BLACKGATOMON(MENTE)**: madre… tu deseo no es de pelear…estas… muy triste por dentro, puedo sentirlo

**EL DIGIMON NEGRO MIRABA COMO LILITHMON ATACABA Y LOS DIGIMONS ESQUIVABAN LOS GOLPES**

**LILITHMON**: ¡primero acabaré contigo¡

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE ACERCABA A AQUILAMON**

**YOLEI**: ¡ten cuidado Aquilamon¡

**AQUILAMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE DE LILITHMON, PERO EL BRAZO DEL DIGIMON OSCURO SE QUEDA ATRAPADO **

**LILITHMON**: ¡Ahhhh…no puede ser… huh?¡

**AQUILAMON: ¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**LILITHMON RECIBE EL ATAQUE DIRECTO Y QUEDA EN EL SUELO**

**LILITHMON (MENTE)**: maldición…a pesar de que estoy en nivel mega… no puedo hacer nada contra ellos…

**LILIMON: ¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**LILITHMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**LILITHMON ES GOLPEADA PERO CAE EN UN TEJADO, EN ESO GARUDAMON TRATA DE GOLPEARLA PERO ELLA ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON**: no…no puedo perder…

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LA FLECHA SE DIRIGIA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL DIGIMON OSCURO, PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y VUELA HACIA ANGEWOMON**

**LILITHMON**: ¡pagarás¡ **¡UÑA NAZAR¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: ni lo sueñes…

**LILITHMON TRATABA DE GOLPEAR A ANGEWOMON A GRAN VELOCIDAD, PERO EL DIGIMON ANGEL ESQUIVABA TODOS LOS GOLPES DE LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: cómo es posible esto?

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡eres muy lenta¡

**ANGEWOMON LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO A LILITHMON Y LUEGO LA GOLPEA ENVIANDOLA AL SUELO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**SORA**: ¡eso es…le estamos ganando¡

**MIMI**: ¡esto parece un sueño¡

**LILITHMON SALIA DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**YOLEI**: ¡ehhh¡…no puede ser

**ANGEWOMON BAJA HASTA LA SUPERFICIE**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Lilithmon…ríndete…no puedes con nosotros¡

**LILITHMON MIRABA HACIA EL SUELO CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA, MIENTRAS LOS 4 DIGIMONS LA RODEABAN**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LAS PROFUNDIDADES, UNA LARGA BATALLA ENTRE NEODEVIMON Y MAGNANGEMON CONTINÚA**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡toma esto¡ **¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**MAGNANGEMON LOGRA ESQUIVAR FACILMENTE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: que pasa ya te cansaste?

**NEODEVIMON(MENTE)**: ¡ugh¡…ya casi no me quedan fuerzas…

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡NeoDevimon paremos esto…esta pelea dejo de tener sentido para mi¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡qué dices?¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡no quiero matarte…entiéndelo¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡basta¡…¡basta¡ ¡cierra la boca¡…esta pelea es todo para mí y debo ganarla

**MAGNANGEMON**: tanto es tu deseo de ganarme?

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡pelea¡…

**MAGNANGEMON**: …

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡te dije que pelees¡

**NEODEVIMON SE ACERCA A MAGNANGEMON PARA GOLPEARLO, PERO ESTE LO ESQUIVA Y TOMA EL BRAZO LASTIMADO**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**MAGNANGEMON SALTA Y PATEA A NEODEVIMON DEJANDOLO EN LA PARED**

**MAGNANGEMON**: tú ya no estas usando la cabeza…deberías dejarlo así

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡tú no entiendes…la humillación que siento…nunca lo vas a entender¡

**NEODEVIMON SE LANZA AL ATAQUE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**NEODEVIMON: ¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS LUCHABAN FEROZMENTE Y NEODEVIMON HACE RETROCEDER AL ÁNGEL**

**NEODEVIMON**: jajaja… ¡pronto haré realidad mi venganza¡ jajaja

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡en esas condiciones no podrás hacerlo¡

**NEODEVIMON**: qué?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ya reacciona¡

**MAGNANGEMON USA SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y LE DA UN PUÑETAZO MUY FUERTE EN LA CARA AL DIGIMON OSCURO Y LO DEJA EN EL SUELO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: eres un estúpido si crees que me puedes vencer en esa condición

**NEODEVIMON**: cállate…cállate…

**MAGNANGEMON**: es eso lo que quieres?...¡que acabe contigo¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡maldito¡ **¡ESFERA DEL CAOS¡**

**MAGNANGEMON DETIENE EL ATAQUE CON UNA MANO**

**NEODEVIMON**: como hizo eso?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡te lo regreso¡

**EL DIGIMON ÁNGEL ESTRELLA LA ENERGIA OSCURA EN EL PECHO DE NEODEVIMON Y PROVOCA UN ESTALLIDO, MAGNANGEMON VUELA PARA ALEJARSE Y TOMAR SU DISTANCIA, DE PRONTO VARIOS RAYOS OSCUROS APARECEN Y ATRAVIESAN LAS ALAS DEL ÁNGEL SORPRENDIENDOLO Y LO HACEN CAER**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: jajaja…¡ahora verás¡

**NEODEVIMON SE ACERCA PARA GOLPEARLO, PERO MAGNANGEMON GIRA EN EL AIRE Y CAE DE PIE Y SE LANZA CONTRA NEODEVIMON, AMBOS SE DAN UN FUERTE CABEZAZO QUE LOS DEJA ATURDIDOS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**NEODEVIMON ES EL PRIMERO EN REACCIONAR Y TRATA DE GOLPEAR AL ÁNGEL, PERO ESTE TAMBIEN REACCIONA Y USA SU EXCALIBUR Y SIGUEN COMBATIENDO**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡toma esto¡ **¡GARRA PARALIZADORA¡**

**MAGNANGEMON ESQUIVA Y LE DA UNA FUERTE PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LO ENVIA LEJOS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ya no quiero pelear…ríndete… es lo mejor¡

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡eso nunca¡…¡usaré todo lo que tengo en este ataque¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**NEODEVIMON EXPULSA DE SU CUERPO LA ENERGIA DEL DIGIEGG Y FORMA UNA NUBE DE ENERGIA OSCURA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡cielos…aun tienes toda esa energía¡?

**NEODEVIMON**: jajaja… ¡Ahhhh¡…¡muere¡

**MAGNANGEMON (MENTE)**: no hay forma de esquivar eso…solo me queda una opción

**EL GRAN PODER OSCURO ESTABA POR CAER SOBRE MAGNANGEMON PERO…**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡jajaja… yo gané¡

**MAGNANGEMON: ¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO¡**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡ehhh… que pasa¡?

**TODA LA ENERGIA DEL DIGIEGG ES ABSORBIDA Y DESAPARECE EN LA TECNICA DEL ÁNGEL**

**NEODEVIMON**: pero cómo?… ¡nooooo¡

**NEODEVIMON SE TOMA LA CABEZA Y SE ARRODILLA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡perdiste¡…usaste la energía del digiegg…como último recurso, pero has fallado

**NEODEVIMON**: ehhh…que me pasa?…no entiendo lo que sucede

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh…parece ser que estas volviendo a ser el de antes, aunque poco a poco

**MAGNANGEMON SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON OSCURO PARA TENDERLE LA MANO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ponte de pie…

**NEODEVIMON**: aún no he perdido…si estoy vivo significa que no he perdido… **¡GARRA CULPABLE¡**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡espera¡

**MAGNANGEMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE FACILMENTE Y CON SU EXCALIBUR ATRAVIESA A NEODEVIMON EN EL CORAZON TERMINANDO LA BATALLA**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL CASTILLO, EN LA SALA DEL TRONO LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS NO PODIAN CON DEMON, TAI POR SU PARTE ESTABA TRISTE Y PERDIÓ EL DESEO DE LUCHAR**

**JOE**: oigan amigos…esto va de mal en peor…Demon es demasiado poderoso

**DAVIS**: rayos si tan solo hubiera otra forma

**DAVIS VOLTEA Y VE A TAI ARRODILLADO Y TRISTE, MATT SE ACERCA A TAI Y LO GOLPEA**

**DAVIS**: oye Matt…no?

**MATT**: ¡quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**TAI**: eh?

**MATT**: ¡en verdad crees en todo lo que dice ese monstruo?¡

**TAI**: pero Matt

**MATT**: ¡ponte de pie…no puedes estar llorando en un momento como este¡

**TAI**: …

**MATT**: ¡cuando llegamos a este mundo, por un momento creí que Tk estaba muerto, pero tú lo viste, él está vivo y está ahí dentro ayudando a Kari¡

**TAI**: Matt…

**MATT**: ¡así que déjate de tonterías y vamos a luchar contra Demon¡

**MATT EXTIENDE SU MANO, TAI LA TOMA Y SE LEVANTA**

**TAI**: tienes razón…no se en que estaba pensando

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN EN EL SUELO**

**TAI**: gracias Matt…ahora ha llegado el momento de usar toda nuestra fuerza

**MATT**: así se habla…pero veo que has estado pensando lo mismo que yo

**DAVIS**: de que están hablando?

**JOE**: Tai…en que estás pensando?

**TAI**: escuchen todos… es verdad que Demon es muy fuerte…pero nosotros conocemos un método para superar su fuerza

**DAVIS**: ahora si suena a Tai…tienes una idea?

**IZZY**: Ahh… ya se en que están pensando…

**MATT**: si es el único método para ganarle…

**TAI**: ¡Omnimon¡

**LOS CINCO ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**_0_**

**DEMON**: hmmm… que están planeando?

**_0_**

**KEN**: Omnimon… por que no se nos ocurrió antes?

**CODY**: esa puede ser la única manera de ganar

**TAI**: ¡hagámoslo Matt¡…¡listo¡

**MATT**: ¡si¡

**TAI Y MATT USAN SUS DIGIVICES, PERO NO OCURRE NADA**

**CODY**: que pasa?

**TAI**: se supone que deberían fusionarse

**WARGREYMON**: Tai…no entiendo lo que sucede

**MATT**: mi digivice…que le ocurre?

**DEMON**: jajaja… que intentaban hacer?

**TAI**: Izzy que está pasando?

**IZZY**: no lo sé

**JOE**: que pasa?... no se supone que tenemos la Luz de la Princesa para digievolucionar?

**KEN**: seguramente…aquí no funciona esa digievolucion

**TAI**: que dices?

**KEN**: pónganse a pensar… se nos otorgó la Luz de la princesa solo para resolver el problema de la digievolucion en este mundo

**IZZY**: creo que estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir…esa Luz tiene un límite…y como se trata de una digievolucion muy poderosa se necesita más energía

**DAVIS**: entonces…

**MATT**: entonces no podemos digievolucionar a Omnimon?

**IZZY**: si estuviéramos en la Tierra o en el Digimundo…no habría ningún problema

**TAI**: ¡rayos¡

**DEMON**: no sé de qué están hablando… pero sea lo que sea no podrán derrotarme

**DAVIS**: ¡oyy… ya cállate¡…eres solo un bocón presumido

**LA PLAN DE TAI ERA PERFECTO PERO NO HAY ESPERANZA DE DIGIEVOLUCIONAR O SI?**

**_0_**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO, ESTABA LA SOLUCION A ESE PROBLEMA, POR ESO HABIAN DOS JOVENES QUE SUBIAN UNA MONTAÑA CONOCIDA POR MUCHOS**

**? (CHICO)**: auch…oye… todavía me duele

**? (CHICA)**: te lo mereces…por pervertido

**? (CHICO)**: ¡oye hermanita…pero si tu tuviste la culpa¡

**? (CHICA)**: ¡qué dices?¡

**? (CHICO)**: yo que culpa tengo…de que seas tan poco femenina

**AMBOS JOVENES DISCUTIAN PERO LLEGAN A LA ENTRADA DE UNA CUEVA Y UNA FIGURA CONOCIDA APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS**

**? (CHICA)**: ¡mira hermano…esto no lo voy a olvidar¡

**?**: ustedes nunca dejan de discutir…verdad?

**?(CHICA)**: huh… ¡que alegría verlo Sr Gennai¡

**?(CHICO)**: Sr Gennai… vaya… veo que usted también se salvó

**GENNAI**: como han estado Leah, Liam…por qué discuten?

**LIAM**: verá…lo que pasa es que… debajo de la falda de Leah… hay…

**LA CHICA TOMA UNA GRAN TABLA DE MADERA Y EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR AL CHICO**

**LIAM**: ¡agh¡…¡ya no me pegues¡

**LEAH**: ¡quieres callarte grandísimo idiota…al Sr Gennai no le importa nuestras discusiones¡

**GENNAI**: tan salvaje como siempre… bueno…no importa necesitó que vengan conmigo

**LA ACTITUD SALVAJE DE LA CHICA CAMBIA A SER AMABLE Y EDUCADA**

**LEAH**: si Sr… como usted diga

**GENNAI**: Liam…levántate quieres?

**LIAM**: ah…si

**GENNAI Y LOS DOS JOVENES MISTERIOSOS ENTRAN EN LA CUEVA Y SIGUEN UN LARGO CAMINO**

**LIAM**: oiga Sr Gennai… porque vinimos hasta la montaña Mugen?

**LEAH**: es obvio…vinimos para…para

**LIAM**: lo ves…lo ves…eres una metida…ni tu sabes porque estamos aquí

**GENNAI**: chicos ya basta…los llamé porque solo ustedes pueden hacer esto

**GENNAI Y LOS DOS JOVENES SALEN Y LLEGAN A UN TEMPLO QUE ESTA EN LA CIMA**

**GENNAI**: bien aquí es

**LIAM**: oigan…aquí no es donde todos nos reuníamos a hacer días de campo?

**GENNAI**: así es

**LIAM**: pero por qué aquí?

**GENNAI**: desde aquí podremos ayudar a los actuales niños elegidos… que están luchando ferozmente en el Mar Oscuro…pero antes… tenemos que esperar a alguien más

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE MIRABAN CONFUNDIDOS, MIENTRAS GENNAI MIRABA EL CIELO QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE OSCURO**

**_0_**

**DE VUELTA EN LA TERRAZA DEL CASTILLO, LILITHMON ESTABA INMOVIL Y NO DECIA NADA**

**ANGEWOMON(MENTE)**: que le pasa?...no piensa atacar?

**MIMI**: ¡vamos…ustedes pueden¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡ugh¡… ma… madre

**YOLEI**: no te muevas…tu estas muy lastimado

**SORA**: deja que nosotras nos encarguemos

**BLACKGATOMON**: tengan cuidado…

**SORA**: huh?

**LOS CUATRO DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA ATACAR**

**LILIMON**: que le ocurre?

**AQUILAMON**: no entiendo que le pasa

**GARUDAMON**: pues yo voy a atacar **¡ALAS DE ESPADA¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡espera¡

**GARUDAMON SE ACERCA A LILITHMON Y LE DA DIRECTO, UNA CORTINA DE POLVO OBSTRUYE LA VISTA DE TODOS**

**GARUDAMON**: ¡ahora te daré el golpe final¡

**SORA**: ¡Garudamon detrás de ti¡

**LILITHMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y CON SU ESPEJO ABSORBE TODA LA ENERGIA DE GARUDAMON Y LO REGRESA A SER PIYOMON**

**SORA**: ¡no…Piyomon¡

**YOLEI**: que fue lo que hizo?

**BLACKGATOMON**: solo le…quito la luz de la digievolucion

**MIMI**: qué?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ahora ya no puede digievolucionar

**SORA**: eso no…porqué ahora… ugh…

**YOLEI**: ehhh?

**SORA EMPIEZA A DESMAYARSE Y MIMI LA ATRAPA**

**MIMI**: Sora que te pasa?

**BLACKGATOMON**: al no tener el poder de la luz en su digivice, ella se irá debilitando

**MIMI**: que dices?

**BLACKGATOMON**: esa luz que tienen… es su única protección… y si la pierden, la oscuridad de este lugar se los tragaría y podrían morir

**YOLEI**: entonces…

**BLACKGATOMON**:¡ rápido…derroten a mi madre…antes de que sea tarde¡

**LILIMON**: ¡ataquemos Aquilamon¡

**AQUILAMON**: me parece bien

**ANGEWOMON**: esperen chicos…podría hacerles daño…además no sabemos que está planeando

**LILITHMON SE ACERCA PARA ATACAR A ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LILITHMON SALTA Y ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**AQUILAMON**: ahora…

**LILIMON**: déjamelo a mí **¡COLLAR DE FLORES¡**

**MIMI**: ¡eso es¡

**LILITHMON**: ehhh que hace?

**LILITHMON QUEDA ATRAPADA EN EL ATAQUE DE LA HADA**

**LILITHMON**: ¡aaggrrhh¡

**YOLEI**: está recibiendo mucho daño

**MIMI**: ¡rápido Lilimon acaba con ella¡

**LILIMON**: bien **¡CAÑON DE FLORES¡**

**EL ATAQUE LE DA DIRECTO A LILITHMON Y LA DEJA EN SUELO, MIENTRAS EL COLLAR DE FLORES LE HACE MAS DAÑO**

**LILITHMON**: ¡aaggrrhh¡

**AQUILAMON**: yo acabaré con ella **¡CUERNO PLANEADOR¡**

**LILITHMON SE ENFUERECE Y SE LIBERA PERO ESTABA MUY DEBIL Y DETIENE A AQUILAMON, PERO EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO EMPIEZA A EMPUJARLA HACIA ATRÁS**

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: no puedo…más

**AQUILAMON GANA EN FUERZA Y LA EMPUJA CONTRA UNA TORRE DEL CASTILLO, LILITHMON QUEDA INCRUSTADA EN LA PARED**

**LILITHMON**: aun no me has vencido

**AQUILAMON**: eso pronto lo averiguaremos **¡AROS EXPLOSIVOS¡**

**EL ATAQUE A CORTA DISTANCIA LE HACE MUCHO DAÑO A LILITHMON, EL DIGIMON MALIGNO EMPIEZA A CAER**

**LILIMON**: lo logró?

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON EMPIEZA A VOLAR Y SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUILAMON Y CON UNA MANO LO ARROJA AL SUELO**

**AQUILAMON** ¡aagghh¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡recibe esto¡

**LILITHMON USA SU ESPEJO Y LE ROBA LA LUZ A AQUILAMON Y LO REGRESA SER HACKMON**

**YOLEI**: ¡Hackmon¡

**MIMI**: no puede ser…

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre…detente¡

**LILITHMON**: ahora siguen ustedes dos

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ATACA A LILIMON PERO ANGEWOMON INTERVIENE Y TRATA DE DARLE UNA PATADA, PERO LILITHMON LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA Y LA DEJA EN SUELO**

**LILIMON**: ¡no Angewomon¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡no te distraigas¡

**LILIMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON USA SU ESPEJO Y LE ROBA LA LUZ A LILIMON Y LA REGRESA A SER PALMON**

**MIMI**:¡no¡ ¡ugh¡

**MIMI SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA A PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO**

**MIMI**: Yolei?

**YOLEI ESTABA INCONCIENTE, PERO BLACKGATOMON SE HABIA LEVANTADO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre¡

**ANGEWOMON SE LEVANTA Y MIRA COMO HAN QUEDADO SUS AMIGOS**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡oh no¡

**LILITHMON CAMINA HASTA EL DIGIMON ANGEL Y SE PONEN CARA A CARA**

**LILITHMON**: he vencido a tus amigos, ahora solo quedas tú

**ANGEWOMON**: Lilithmon… porque estas sufriendo tanto?

**ANGEWOMON CONTRA LILITHMON, UNA BATALLA DE PRONOSTICO RESERVADO**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL DIGIMUNDO, GENNAI Y LOS DOS JOVENES SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ALGO SE APROXIMA**

**LIAM**: huh?...algo se acerca

**LEAH**: si…tú también lo sentiste?

**GENNAI**: ahí vienen

**DE PRONTO DEL CIELO APARECEN TRES DE LAS CUATRO BESTIAS SAGRADAS**

**LEAH**: ohh… son Ebonwumon, Sutsemon, Baihumon

**LIAM**: son las Bestias Sagradas…creí que habían muerto durante el ataque del digiegg

**LEAH**: yo también

**GENNAI**: bueno…ya cumplí con lo que me encomendaron

**SUTSEMON**: Gennai…has traído a los Legendarios Gemelos de Oro… bien hecho

**GENNAI**: espero que sea suficiente…como para que el plan funcione

**EBONWUMON**: ellos dos son más que suficiente… ¡deprisa no hay tiempo que perder¡

**GENNAI**: si…

**LEAH**: por cierto donde esta Azunlongmon?

**GENNAI**: hmmm…mejor no pregunten por el

**LIAM**: huh?

**GENNAI**: vamos chicos, necesitamos la fuerza de sus digivices de Oro para abrir una puerta hacia el Mar Oscuro

**LEAH**: ¡está bien¡

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE PONEN CARA A CARA Y SACAN UNOS DIGIVICES COMO EL DE TAI, PERO ESTOS ERAN DE ORO**

**LIAM**: me pueden explicar cuál es el plan?

**LEAH**: como siempre… preguntando tonterías

**LIAM**: hmmm

**GENNAI**: escuchen…en estos momentos los elegidos tienen problemas, y necesitan una digievolucion más poderosa, pero sus digivices no cuentan con el poder suficiente

**LIAM**: ¡bah¡…que debiluchos son…en mis tiempos no había ese problema

**LEAH**: jajaja te escuchaste como un viejo jajaja

**LIAM**: ¡qué dijiste¡?

**LEAH**: pues ya me escuchaste

**LIAM**: ¡pues si estuvieras viva…tendrías mas de 40 y tendrías arrugas en toda la cara porque eres muy neurótica¡

**LEAH**: ¡a quien llamas neurótica¡

**GENNAI**: ¡chicos basta¡…pónganse a discutir después de que el mundo se salve

**LIAM**: porque ayudar a la humanidad?...nosotros dejamos de ser humanos hace mucho tiempo

**LEAH**: oye…no recuerdas…se lo prometimos a Kira

**KIRA**: de que sirve esa promesa…Kira ya no está aquí

**GENNAI**: es cierto… ya me acorde…tú estabas enamorado de Kira

**LIAM**: ¡pero no lo diga tan fuerte¡

**GENNAI**: lo siento…escuchen…si ustedes dos me ayudan… les aseguro que podremos ver a Kira una vez mas

**LIAM**: ¡que lo dice enserio?

**GENNAI**: así es… Kira esta en estos momentos ayudando a los Elegidos actuales

**LEAH**: pero…cómo?... no murió en la batalla contra el digiegg?

**GENNAI**: ella uso sus poderes para encerrarse en su digivice y así sobrevivir un tiempo

**LIAM**: entonces que no se hable más… ¡vamos hermanita¡

**LEAH**: ahora si quieres hacer las cosas…

**GENNAI**: ¡vamos chicos…deprisa¡

**LIAM**: ¡bien hagamos esto¡

**LOS DIGIVICES DE ORO BRILLAN Y ABREN EL CIELO GRIS DEL DIGIMUNDO Y LA PUERTA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO SE ABRE**

**GENNAI**: ¡lo lograron…ahora denme unos minutos¡

**SUTSEMON**: nosotros usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para que la puerta no se cierre

**LIAM**: bien y ahora qué?

**GENNAI**: denme un minuto… espero que esto le llegue a Izzy

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA SALA DEL TRONO LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON CONTINUABA**

**WARGREYMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**METALGARURUMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**IMPERILADRAMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**LOS TRES DIGIMONS QUEDAN EN EL SUELO**

**DEMON**: jeje… no importa cuanto lo intenten no podrán ganarme

**DAVIS**: ¡maldición¡

**TAI**: si hubiéramos digievolucionado…

**KEN**: debemos buscar otro método para atacarlo

**MATT**: alguien tiene otra idea?

**LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS, LA SITUACION EMPEORABA CADA VEZ MAS, DE PRONTO LA COMPUTADORA DE IZZY SUENA**

**IZZY**: huh?...recibí un correo?

**CODY**: que pasa Izzy?

**IZZY**: como puede entrar un correo en este lugar?

**MATT**: que pasa?

**IZZY**: ¡es el Sr Gennai¡

**TAI**: y que quiere?...dile que estamos ocupados

**IZZY**: Ahhhh…ya veo… ya entendí

**JOE**: huh?

**IZZY**: Tai…escúchame bien… el Sr Gennai quiere ayudarnos a ganar esta batalla

**TAI**: eso está bien y que clase de ayuda nos va a enviar?

**IZZY**: una muy especial…parece ser que se dio cuenta de que necesitamos más Luz y por eso nos enviará el poder suficiente para que puedan digievolucionar a Omnimon

**MATT**: huh?

**TAI**: ¡eso es fantástico¡

**IZZY**: ¡tenemos que espera unos minutos¡

**_0_**

**DEVUELTA EN EL DIGIMUNDO, EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA MUGEN**

**GENNAI**: bien es el momento… están listos Liam y Leah?

**LEAH**: ¡estoy lista¡

**LIAM**: ¡estoy listo¡

**GENNAI**: ahora usen el poder de sus emblemas para que llegue a los elegidos

**LIAM**: bien…

**LEAH**: aquí voy

**LOS DOS JOVENES SACAN UNOS EMBLEMAS DE ORO QUE EMPIEZAN A BRILLAR, DE PRONTO DOS RAYOS DORADOS SUBEN HASTA EL CIELO Y CRUZAN EL PORTAL ENTRE EL DIGIMUNDO Y EL MAR OSCURO, ESOS DOS RAYOS DE LUZ LLEGAN HASTA EL CASTILLO Y ENTRAN POR EL TECHO**

**IZZY**: ahí esta

**TAI**: ¡bien¡

**MATT**: ¡justo a tiempo¡

**LA LUZ DORADA ENTRA EN LOS DIGIVICES DE TAI Y MATT Y ESTOS SE VUELVEN DORADOS**

**TAI**: cielos…que poder tan increíble

**MATT**: ¡lo logramos¡

**DEMON**: que…no puedo creerlo… ustedes de dónde sacaron ese poder?

**TAI**: eso no te importa…ahora veras nuestra fuerza combinada

**MATT**: ¡si prepárate¡

**DEMON**: ¡maldición¡

**DEMON SE ACERCABA A WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON, PERO IMPERIALDRAMON INTERVIENE Y CON UN GOLPE LO ENVIA AL SUELO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡no dejaré que te interpongas¡

**DEMON**: sigues aquí?...tu solo me estorbas **¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES**¡

**AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCABAN PROVOCANDO UNA EXPLOSION**

**DAVIS**: ¡rápido Tai no pierdan el tiempo¡

**TAI**: está bien… ahora ¡Wargreymon¡

**MATT**: ¡MetalGarurumon¡

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS EMPIEZAN A BRILLAR**

**KEN**: vamos funciona

**CODY**: eso es…rápido

**(WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON SE FUSIONAN Y FORMAN A OMNIMON)**

**DEMON**: que?...que es esa luz?

**TODA LA SALA DEL TRONO SE ILUMINABA Y APARECE OMNIMON FRENTE A DEMON**

**DEMON**: ehhh?

**TAI**: ¡lo logramos¡

**MATT**: bien… ahora si podemos luchar

**IMPERIALDRAMON SE UNE A OMNIMON**

**DAVIS**: la verdadera batalla comienza

**KEN**: así es…Demon esta vez será tu fin

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE PREPARABAN PARA PELEAR**

**DEMON**: bien…pues esta será la batalla final

**_0_**

**EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL CASTILLO UNA PELEA HABIA TERMINADO, NEODEVIMON CAE EN EL HOMBRO DE MAGNANGEMON**

**NEODEVIMON**: ¡ugh¡…

**MAGNANGEMON**: lo siento mucho…pero tenía que hacerlo

**MAGNANGEMON RETIRA SU ESPADA**

**NEODEVIMON**: te felicito…has logrado…derrotarme

**MAGNANGEMON**: ….

**NEODEVIMON**: creo que...no me siento mal por perder

**MAGNANGEMON**: ….

**NEODEVIMON**: todo este tiempo…viví con un propósito… y ese era el de eliminarte

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**(NEODEVIMON REGRESA A SER DEVIMON)**

**DEVIMON**: es extraño…pero me siento feliz

**MAGNANGEMON**: Devimon…

**DEVIMON**: tú nunca te atreviste a usar la Puerta del Destino contra mí…creí que no lo hacías porque disfrutabas la batalla…pero estuve cegado por la oscuridad y el odio

**MAGNANGEMON**: Devimon…ahora tus datos vagaran eternamente en este mundo

**DEVIMON**: si…eso es lo mejor

**MAGNANGEMON**: bueno…me voy, Tk me necesita

**DEVIMON**: espera…debo decirte algo muy importante

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**DEVIMON**: antes de morir…quiero que sepas un par de cosas

**MAGNANGEMON**: de que hablas?

**DEVIMON**: una…es acerca de cómo destruir el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**MAGNANGEMON**: creí que no se podía destruir…

**DEVIMON**: esas son mentiras, hay un método que solo yo sé y tú debes saberlo para que elimines a ese monstruo

**MAGNANGEMON**: qué?

**DEVIMON**: acércate y escucha atentamente

**MAGNANGEMON SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON OSCURO Y ESCUCHA LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS DE DEVIMON**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, EL RESPLANDOR DE KIRA ERA MUY FUERTE, EL DIGIEGG PERMANECIA INMOVIL, LANZANDO SU OCURIDAD HACIA LA TIERRA**

**DIGIEGG**: Kira…qué diablos piensas hacer?

**KIRA MIRABA A LA PAREJA DE JOVENES**

**KIRA(MENTE)**: les deseo lo mejor a los dos…derroten al Digiegg de la Oscuridad por mí…niños elegidos…

**KIRA BESA A KARI EN LA FRENTE Y LUEGO BESA A TK EN LOS LABIOS**

**TK(MENTE)**: huh que está haciendo?

**TK ABRE SUS OJOS Y KIRA YA NO ESTABA**

**TK**: pero que… ¡Kira¡…¡Kira¡

**DIGIEGG**: desapareció…

**TK**: se fue…

**KARI ABRE SUS OJOS Y MIRA QUE TK NO SE HABIA PERCATADO DE QUE ELLA HABIA DESPERTADO**

**TK**: …

**KARI**: hola Tk

**TK SE SORPRENDE DE VER A KARI**

**TK**: Kari ya estás bien?

**KARI**: si…gracias por estar conmigo

**TK DERRAMA ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS Y ABRAZA A KARI**

**KARI**: te quiero Tk

**TK(MENTE)**: gracias Kira…gracias

**KARI**: je…oye…

**TK**: lo siento…por un momento creí…

**KARI PONE SU DEDO SOBRE LOS LABIOS DEL RUBIO**

**KARI**: no te preocupes… ya estoy bien…aunque hace un poco de frio

**TK**: tienes frio?

**KARI**: un poco

**TK SE SACA SU CHALECO ROTO Y SE LO PONE A KARI**

**TK**: no es mucho… pero te cubrirá

**KARI**: gracias

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE LEVANTAN**

**TK**: puedes caminar?

**KARI**: si

**TK**: bien entonces…vámonos de aquí

**KARI**: ¡espera¡

**TK**: huh?

**KARI MIRA SU D-3 QUE ESTABA EN EL AGUA Y SE AGACHA A RECOGERLO, AMBOS LO CONTEMPLABAN Y LUEGO SUS MIRADAS SE CRUZAN**

**KARI**: que haremos con el Digiegg?

**TK**: pues…todavía no lo se

**KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO TOMA DEL BRAZO, AMBOS JOVENES MIRABAN COMO LA TIERRA SE SUMERGIA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**_0_ **

**LA BATALLA FINAL CONTINUA, CON DEVIMON FUERA, SOLO QUEDA DEMON Y LILITHMON, QUE ES LO QUE HARAN TK Y KARI? EL DIGIEGG SIGUE ENVIANDO ENERGIA OSCURA HACIA LA TIERRA, PODRAN DETENERLO ANTES DE QUE EL MUNDO DESAPARESCA?, Y COMO LO HARAN?, AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FINAL YA ESTA CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 19**

**_0_**

**EL ATARDECER LLEGABA A SU FIN, EL SOL EMITIO SU ULTIMO RAYO DE LUZ, TAI ENTRABA A LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**TAI**: Kari…te traje helado de fresa…el que te gusta

**EL JOVEN SE SORPRENDE DE VER QUE LA NIÑA ESTABA RECOSTADA EN SU CAMA**

**TAI**: Kari?

**EL MUCHACHO SE ACERCA Y NOTA QUE LA NIÑA SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDA**

**TAI:** seguramente…se quedó dormida leyendo ese libro

**TAI DEJA LOS HELADOS EN LA MESA, SE SIENTA Y TOMA EL LIBRO QUE LEIA SU HERMANA**

**TAI**: jeje… esta niña…huh?

**KARI**: hmmm… te quiero Tk

**TAI(MENTE)**: huh?...está soñando con Tk?...será ese el niño que le gusta…no puedo creerlo…o tal vez sea mi imaginación

**EL JOVEN ABRE EL LIBRO Y NO ENCONTRO NADA INTERESANTE**

**TAI**: princesas…si claro…yo no creo en estos cuentos

**TAI REGRESA A LA PRIMERA PAGINA Y BURLONAMENTE LEE EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR**

**TAI**: gracias Sr Takishida…por crear un libro tan interesante para mi hermana… ¡bah¡

**KARI**: hmmm… hermano que haces?

**TAI**: lo siento… no quise despertarte

**KARI**: que estás haciendo?

**TAI**: yo solo quería darte un poco de helado… mi mamá lo trajo para ti

**KARI**: oh gracias

**AMBOS ELEGIDOS DISFRUTABAN SU HELADO**

**KARI**: hermano…

**TAI**: dime

**KARI**: cuando sea más grande quisiera ser una princesa

**TAI**: ¡qué dices?¡...

**KARI**: si…para así conocer a un príncipe apuesto y que se case conmigo

**TAI**: oye…ya deja de leer ese libro…te está metiendo ideas tontas en la cabeza

**KARI SE RIE DE TAI Y LUEGO LO ABRAZA**

**KARI**: te quiero hermano

**TAI (SONROJADO):** si…sí…yo también

**KARI SE BAJA DE LA CAMA**

**KARI**: ya me dio hambre…iré a pedirle a mamá que me dé algo de cenar

**TAI (SONROJADO)**: ….

**LA NIÑA ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE VA DE LA HABITACION, TAI SE RECUESTA EN LA CAMA Y MIRA EL TECHO**

**TAI(MENTE)**: una princesa eh…si por que no…a ella le quedaría muy bien…pero la realidad y la fantasía son cosas muy diferentes, Kari… es bueno soñar…pero si quieres ser una princesa…debes haber nacido con ese título y yo creo que para mí…ya eres una princesa muy especial


	20. Chapter 20

**YA PUDIMOS VER COMO FUE EL DIA QUE TUVO KARI, PERO EL OTRO ELEGIDO QUE TAMBIEN ESTUVO ESA NOCHE EN EL DIGIMUNDO TAMBIEN TIENE SU HISTORIA, AHORA EL SIGUIENTE RELATO CUENTA COMO FUE EL DIA QUE TUVO TK**

**_0_**

**UN HERMOSA MAÑANA SOLEADA, UN NIÑO RUBIO CAMINA POR EL PARQUE CON DIRECCION A SU ESCUELA**

**TK(MENTE)**: se nota que hoy será un gran día, mi mamá me sorprendió con la gran noticia de que nos iremos a vivir a Odaiba…podré reencontrarme con mi hermano y mi papá…y tal vez…con ella… estoy muy emocionado

**TK SIGUE SU CAMINO A LA ESCUELA, EL ESTABA MUY FELIZ, PERO IGNORABA POR COMPLETO LO QUE LE HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

**TK(MENTE)**: ahora que me pongo a pensar…que es lo que me pasó anoche?... recuerdo haber visto la película…pero del resto no me acuerdo…que extraño

**EL NIÑO SACA SU DIGIVICE Y LO ADMIRA NOSTALGICAMENTE MIENTRAS CAMINA**

**TK(MENTE)**: Patamon…yo aún creo que nos volveremos a ver…nuestra promesa sigue en pie amigo

**EL NIÑO ESTABA A DOS CALLES DE LA ESCUELA, PERO EN UNA ESQUINA SE TOPA CON TRES NIÑOS MAYORES QUE EL, ERAN UNOS ABUSIVOS QUE ESTABAN MOLESTANDO A UNAS NIÑAS DE LA ESCUELA DE TK**

**TORA**: oye linda que traes de almuerzo?

**YUMI**: no traigo nada

**ISAO**: no mientas…sabemos que traes algo

**ERIN**: porque siempre…nos molestan… ¡déjennos en paz¡

**JIN**: nosotros mandamos aquí…y si no tienes almuerzo, al menos dame el dinero que te dieron

**YUMI**: ¡nooooo ¡

**TK**: ¡oigan ustedes tres¡

**TORA**: huh…quién es?

**TK**: porque no mejor se meten con alguien de su tamaño, no deberían abusar de los más débiles y menos si es una niña

**ISAO**: quien es ese niño?

**JIN**: creo que lo he visto antes…el entró al equipo de baloncesto este año…es del tercero de primaria

**TORA**: oye mocoso… vete a otro lugar o quieres ser lastimado?

**TK CAMINA HASTA LOS ABUSIVOS**

**TK**: ustedes tienen un grave problema de actitud

**ISAO**: oye niño…te estas metiendo en un gran problema

**LOS TRES ABUSIVOS RODEAN A TK, MIENTRAS QUE EL ELEGIDO MIRA A LAS NIÑAS Y CON LA MIRADA LES DICE QUE SE VAYAN**

**YUMI**: mira es Tk… está en el mismo año que nosotras…que valiente

**ERIN**: pero nos dio una oportunidad… ¡vámonos¡

**YUMI**: ¡si¡

**LAS NIÑAS SE ALEJAN, TK REGRESA SU MIRADA HACIA EL BRAVUCON, PERO RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA NARIZ Y LO HACEN CAER**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**TORA**: jajaja… que pasa ya te rompí la nariz?

**TK TRATA DE LEVANTARSE, PERO EMPIEZA A DERRAMAR MUCHA SANGRE POR LA NARIZ**

**JIN**: ¡es un debilucho¡

**TK**: jeje…vaya… tienes una gran fuerza en ese brazo, es una lástima que no lo uses para algo mejor

**TORA**: que pasa… porque no te pones a llorar?

**ISAO**: ¡oye Tora déjamelo a mí…yo le daré una lección a este niñito¡

**EL ABUSIVO TRATA DE GOLPEAR A TK, PERO EL ELEGIDO LO EVADE Y LO TOMA DEL BRAZO**

**JIN**: ehhh… como hizo eso?

**DE PRONTO TK MUESTRA UNA PERSONALIDAD OSCURA Y MALVADA**

**TK**: jeje…se los advierto…será mejor que dejen de molestar a los demás o se las verán conmigo

**ISAO**: ¡suéltalo¡

**ISAO TOMA A TK DEL CUELLO MIENTRAS QUE TORA Y JIN GOLPEAN A TK COBARDEMENTE**

**TORA**: oye mira lo que tiene aquí

**EL ABUSIVO LE ARREBATA EL DIGIVICE A TK**

**TK**: ¡oye deja eso…es mío¡

**TORA**: bonito reloj…me lo voy quedar

**TK**: ¡espera regrésamelo¡

**ISAO**: ¡mira también tiene un almuerzo¡

**TORA**: Ahhhh…es verdad…pero no me gusta lo que le prepararon

**JIN**: ¡a mí tampoco¡

**LOS TRES ABUSIVOS TIRAN EL ALMUERZO DE TK AL SUELO Y LO APLASTAN**

**TK**: ¡miserables…me la van a pagar…devuélveme mi digivice¡

**TORA**: a si se llama este aparato?… si quieres que te lo devuelva… ven a buscarlo al parque a las 14H00… jajaja

**SUELTAN A TK Y LO DEJAN EN EL SUELO**

**MAESTRO**: ¡oigan ustedes tres¡

**TORA**: ¡es un maestro…corramos¡

**LOS TRES NIÑOS HUYEN DEL LUGAR**

**TK**: ¡rayos¡

**MAESTRO**: estas bien Tk?

**TK EXTRAÑAMENTE LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL PROFESOR**

**TK**: huh?

**MAESTRO**: fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte tú solo… a esos abusivos

**TK(MENTE)**: quien es…no recuerdo haberlo visto antes

**MAESTRO**: hmm… deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen ese golpe…estas sangrando mucho

**TK**: no déjeme… estoy bien

**MAESTRO**: de verdad?

**TK TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO EL PROFESOR USA SUS DOS DEDOS Y TOCA EL CUELLO DEL NIÑO Y HACE QUE SE DESMAYE, TODOS LOS NIÑOS QUE PASABAN SE ACERCABAN PARA VER LO QUE PASABA, PERO EL MAESTRO TOMA A TK EN SUS BRAZOS**

**MAESTRO**: ¡bien…todos vayan a sus salones…aquí no pasó nada¡

**TK ES LLEVADO A LA ENFERMERIA, DESPUES DE DOS HORAS EL ELEGIDO SE DESPIERTA**

**TK**: hmmm ¡huh… no mi digivice¡

**MAESTRO**: tranquilo Tk…

**TK**: usted otra vez?

**MAESTRO**: como estas…ya te sientes mejor?

**TK**: si…pero tengo que irme

**TK SE INTENTA BAJAR DE LA CAMA**

**MAESTRO**: me imagino que iras a buscar a esos bravucones?

**TK**: y que va hacer detenerme?

**MAESTRO**: jeje… te pareces a mi cuando tenía tu edad

**TK**: huh?

**MAESTRO**: olvídalo…ese aparato no vale la pena…

**TK**: está loco si cree que voy a abandonar un objeto tan preciado para mí

**MAESTRO**: huh?...dijiste preciado?...jajaja…

**TK**: oiga de que se está riendo?

**MAESTRO**: dime como lo conseguiste?

**TK**: huh…pues…

**MAESTRO**: acaso no te cayó del cielo?

**TK SE SORPRENDE DE ESCUCHAR LA PREGUNTA Y RECUERDA COMO OBTUVO EL DIGIVICE**

**TK**: usted como sabe eso?

**MAESTRO**: …

**TK**: quien es usted?

**MAESTRO**: soy el Profesor Takishida…un gusto en conocerte

**TK**: que es lo que quiere de mí?

**MAESTRO**: yo no quiero nada de ti…simplemente quiero charlar con un Niño Elegido

**EL NIÑO SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA ENFERMERIA ESTABA VACIA**

**TK**: usted sabe lo que soy?

**MAESTRO**: pues si…sé todo acerca de ti y tus aventuras en el Digimundo…he estado presente en todos los incidentes relacionados con los Digimons

**TK**: qué?

**MAESTRO**: así como lo escuchas…yo presencie el incidente de Hikarigaoka, y también estuve en la batalla que tuvieron contra Myotismon

**TK SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDO Y TAMBIEN CONFUNDIDO**

**TK**: de que quiere charlar?

**MAESTRO**: quisiera hablarte sobre la Luz y la Oscuridad

**TK**: huh?

**MAESTRO**: supongo que ya sabes… que la oscuridad nace de los lugares que están llenos de luz

**TK**: si… yo sé todo eso

**MAESTRO**: que bueno que lo sepas… La oscuridad es un conjunto de energías negativas que siempre están asechando a la Luz, en cambio la Luz es un conjunto de energías positivas, estas dos fuerzas tienen una relación, pero…si llegaran a chocar al mismo nivel que crees que pasaría?

**TK**: supongo que se neutralizarían… como una batería

**MAESTRO**: muy bien…eres bastante inteligente

**TK**: a que viene todo esto?

**EL MAESTRO SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA A TK Y CON SUS DOS DEDOS TOCA EL CUELLO DE TK Y LO DEJA INCONCIENTE**

**TK**: ¡uugghh¡

**MAESTRO**: jeje…debes saber que tu destino es cruel…y no puedes huir de él…por eso debes estar preparado, no lo has desarrollado aún… pero algo que no teníamos planeado era de que tu tocaras el digiegg, quizás al hacer eso… una esperanza empiece a brillar…no lo sé, algún día te darás cuenta

**EL MAESTRO RECUESTA A TK Y SE ACERCA A LA VENTANA**

**MAESTRO**: la oscuridad que está dentro de ti…es un problema…pero te puede ser útil cuando te enfrentes al Digiegg de la Oscuridad…te verás forzado a elegir...pero sé qué harás lo correcto

**_0_**

**EPISODIO. 20 ENCRUCIJADA**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTA ENTRANDO EN SU RECTA FINAL, LOS ELEGIDOS HAN RECORRIDO UN LARGO CAMINO PARA LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTA KARI Y PODER SALVARLA DE LA OSCURIDAD, DESPUES DE UNA DURA BATALLA MAGNANGEMON PUDO VENCER A NEODEVIMON Y AHORA EL DIGIMON OSCURO CON SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS LE DICE COMO DESTRUIR AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD, LILITHMON POR SU PARTE VENCIO A LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS, PERO AHORA TENDRA UNA BATALLA A MUERTE CON ANGEWOMON, GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE GENNAI Y DE LOS GEMELOS DE ORO, TAI Y MATT RECIBIERON LA LUZ DORADA DE LA DIGIEVOLUCION Y LOGRARON QUE WARGREYMON Y METALGARURUMON LOGREN COMBINARSE PARA FORMAR A OMNIMON Y DE ESTA FORMA ENFRENTARSE A DEMON, Y FINALMENTE KARI REGRESO A LA VIDA GRACIAS AL SACRIFICIO DE KIRA, AHORA TK Y KARI TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTARSE AL DIGIEGG DE LA OCURIDAD QUE SIGUE ENVIANDO SU PODER HACIA LA TIERRA QUE DENTRO DE POCO DESAPARECERA EN LAS TINIEBLAS, QUE SUCEDERA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA, KARI Y TK ESTABAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO, PERO LA SITUACION NO ES MUY BUENA, EL RAYO OSCURO CREADO POR EL DIGIEGG SIGUE CAYENDO SOBRE LA TIERRA**

**KARI**: que haremos con el digiegg?

**TK**: pues todavía no lo sé

**KARI**: pero…tenemos que hacer algo Tk

**TK**: rayos…

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…de que sirvió que hayas vuelto a la vida princesa… de todos modos, cuando termine con su planeta seguirán ustedes

**KARI**: huh?

**KARI VOLTEA A VER A TK, PERO ESTE MIRABA AL DIGIEGG CON UNA GRAN SERIEDAD**

**KARI**: Tk?

**TK**: ….

**LA JOVEN COLOCA SUS DOS MANOS SOBRE EL PECHO DE TK Y LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL RUBIO**

**TK**: huh que pasa Kari?

**KARI**: estás pensando en algo verdad?

**TK**: pues podría decirse que sí, pero aún no estoy muy seguro

**KARI**: huh?

**TK(MENTE)**: no puedo arriesgar a que Kari toque otra vez ese digiegg, tampoco debo decirle que dentro de ella está la energía oscura de ese monstruo…la podría asustar…mejor guardaré el secreto… lo único que me queda es parar esto yo mismo

**KARI**: Tk?

**EL JOVEN RUBIO PONE SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE KARI**

**TK**: no te preocupes… déjamelo a mí…yo lo detendré

**KARI**: espera que vas hacer?

**TK**: ehhh…pues

**TK RECUERDA LA PALABRAS DE KIRA**

**KIRA**: si ya has tocado el digiegg una vez, puedes hacer que este vuelva a estar inactivo

**TK(MENTE)**: Kira trato de decirme, que tengo que tocar ese digiegg, pero debe haber un motivo para que haga eso, es un gran riesgo…pero tiene que haber otro camino o es la única manera de salvar al mundo?

**KARI**: Tk por favor no vayas hacer algo peligroso

**TK**: pero Kari…

**DIGIEGG**: su fin se acerca… quedan 30 minutos para que su planeta desaparezca en la oscuridad

**TK(MENTE)**: ¡demonios¡…que camino es el que debo tomar?

**_0_**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO, GENNAI MIRABA COMO LAS TRES BESTIAS SAGRADAS MANTENIAN ABIERTA LA PUERTA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO**

**GENNAI**: esto es perfecto…todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, la digievolucion a Omnimon está completa, buen trabajo chicos

**LEAH**: jejeje…es bueno… oír eso

**GENNAI**: huh?

**GENNAI VOLTEA Y MIRA COMO LOS DOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS Y SUS EMBLEMAS BRILLANDO AL MAXIMO**

**LIAM**: me gustaría… saber que pasa…pero no podemos… movernos

**LEAH**: es cierto

**GENNAI**: huh?...pero que pasa?

**LIAM**: el poder que estamos enviando no puede ser interrumpido, si nos movemos un milímetro la digievolucion se terminará y volverán a la normalidad

**GENNAI**: ¡chicos¡

**LEAH**: pero no se preocupe Sr Gennai…trataremos de resistir

**GENNAI**: no pierdan concentración…la puerta que los elegidos abrieron al principio se ha cerrado…es por eso que somos la única esperanza para salvarlos

**LIAM**: jajá… eso es genial…ahora estaremos así por un buen rato

**LEAH**: no te quejes…que yo también estoy en la misma situación

**GENNAI(MENTE)**: los emblemas del Milagro y del Destino, sus poderes son increíbles, dense prisa niños elegidos…tienen que salir de ahí…no les queda mucho tiempo

**_0_**

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, OMNIMON SE PREPARA PARA LUCHAR CON DEMON**

**DEMON**: así que este es el Digimon más poderoso de los Niños Elegidos?… bien pues veré que tan poderoso es… denme su mejor golpe…

**DAVIS**: es un miserable engreído

**TAI**: no le prestes atención Davis

**MATT**: es cierto…tenemos que ser cuidadosos

**JOE**: ¡vamos amigos ustedes pueden ganar¡

**_0_**

**OMNIMON**: Imperialdramon déjamelo a mí…

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: que dices?

**OMNIMON**: escúchame…tu estás muy débil…trata de recuperarte un poco…no sabemos de lo que sea capaz este monstruo, así que mejor tú te encargarás de proteger a los demás

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: está bien… te entiendo

**OMNIMON**: además…pediré tu ayuda en caso de emergencia

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: de acuerdo

**DEMON**: jajaja… acaso piensan en una estrategia?...

**TAI**: bien…

**MATT**: atacaremos con toda nuestra fuerza

**DEMON**: porque no me atacan los dos juntos?...por mí no hay problema

**CODY**: está muy confiado

**IZZY**: Tai y Matt no deben subestimarlo…

**KEN**: es verdad… sigamos el plan… si

**DAVIS**: oyy…pero no soporto la actitud que tiene

**_0_**

**OMNIMON**: bien aquí vamos **¡ESPADA TRASCENDENTAL¡**

**DEMON**: hmmm… ya sacaron su primer juguete

**OMNIMON**: ¡toma esto¡

**OMNIMON PROVOCA UNA CORRIENTE DE ENERGIA CON SOLO AGITAR SU ESPADA, DEMON EXPANDE SUS ALAS Y CREA UN CAMPO DE ENERGIA Y SE PROTEGE**

**DAVIS**: ¡qué?

**TAI**: no puedo creerlo

**OMNIMON USA SU VELOCIDAD PARA TRATAR DE GOLPEAR A DEMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LOGRA EVADIR LA ESPADA DEL DIGIMON ELEGIDO **

**TAI**: ¡Omnimon¡

**MATT**: acaso adivinó ese movimiento?

**KEN**: no lo creo

**OMNIMON TRATA DE GOLPEAR A DEMON CON SU ESPADA PERO ES INUTIL**

**DEMON**: tengo que admitir que tienes una velocidad impresionante, pero aun así no lograrás dañarme

**OMNIMON**: je… entonces…que te parece esto **¡CAÑON SUPREMO¡**

**DEMON**: huh?

**DEMON BLOQUEA EL POTENTE RAYO CON SUS MANOS**

**OMNIMON**: qué?

**MATT**: imposible lo está parando con sus manos

**DAVIS**: están bromeando?

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡… este rayo es muy poderoso…pero no me dejaré vencer por esto **¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**EL IMPACTO DE LOS DOS ATAQUES HACE TEMBLAR TODO EL CASTILLO**

**OMNIMON**: no puedo creer que nuestro ataque lo esté empujando de vuelta

**DEMON**: jajaja que pasa están sorprendidos?

**LA ENERGIA ES TAN IMPRESIONANTE QUE LA ONDA EXPANSIVA MANDA A VOLAR A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**TODOS**: ¡aagghh¡

**TAI**: este lugar se hará polvo si la situación sigue así

**OMNIMON**: je…creo que Demon no es tan listo

**OMNIMON DEJA DE DISPARAR SU RAYO Y DEMON RECIBE LA EXPLOSION DE AMBOS ATAQUES**

**DAVIS**: ¡eso fue muy inteligente¡

**KEN**: es cierto…al dejar de mandar energía… Demon no pudo alejarse y recibió el impacto

**TAI**: lo habremos logrado?

**OMNIMON ESPERABA A QUE EL HUMO DE LA EXPLOSION SE DISCIPE**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA TERRAZA DEL CASTILLO, ANGEWOMON Y LILITHMON ESTABAN LUCHANDO, PERO UN TEMBLOR HACE QUE SORA RECOBRE EL CONOCIMIENTO**

**SORA**: huh?...que pasa?...porque todo está temblado?

**LA ELEGIDA MIRA EL CIELO Y PODIA VER EL RAYO OSCURO QUE CAIA SOBRE LA TIERRA**

**SORA**: no puede ser…Mimi…Yolei?

**SORA SE PONE DE PIE Y LOGRA VER A LAS OTRAS ELEGIDAS EN EL SUELO, ELLA DEBILMENTE SE ACERCA PARA AYUDARLAS, PERO VOLTEA A VER EL CIELO Y MIRA A ANGEWOMON Y A LILITHMON **

**SORA**: ¡Angewomon¡

**_0_**

**ANGEWOMON Y LILITHMON ESTABAN EN SU CONFRONTACION FINAL**

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: que habrá sido ese poder que llegó del cielo?

**ANGEWOMON**: Lilithmon… porque estas sufriendo tanto?

**LILITHMON**: pues te diré la razón, yo…ya no le soy útil al Sr Demon, el me utilizó y no le importó que yo… haya sido su más fiel sirviente, me siento tan sola

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: que…dijo

**LILITHMON**: no sé porque… alguien como yo pueda sentirse así…no lo entiendo

**BLACKGATOMON**: madre…

**ANGEWOMON**: Lilithmon…

**LILITHMON**: pero no importa, soy un Digimon de la oscuridad…y debo liberarme de estos sentimientos

**ANGEWOMON**: espera Lilithmon…tú estás equivocada

**LILITHMON**: cállate…no escucharé tus palabras, voy a eliminarte…prepárate

**ANGEWOMON (MENTE)**: no tengo otra opción…tengo que luchar

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡madre espera no lo hagas¡

**LILITHMON: ¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**ANGEWOMON ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE MUEVE RAPIDAMENTE Y LA TOMA DEL CABELLO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡la atrapó¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡agh¡

**LILITHMON**: jeje…

**ANGEWOMON TRATA DE LIBERARSE, PERO LILITHMON LA EMPIEZA HACER GIRAR**

**LILITHMON**: que pasa a donde se fueron tus energías?

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡aghhhhh¡

**LILITHMON**: recuerdas que esto sucedió la primera vez que nos vimos

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?...es cierto

**LILITHMON LANZA A ANGEWOMON HACIA UNA TORRE DEL CASTILLO, PERO EL DIGIMON ANGEL LOGRA REPONERSE Y USAS SUS ALAS PARA DETENERSE Y NO ESTRELLARSE**

**LILITHMON**: hmmm… muy bien

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Lilithmon ya verás¡

**ANGEWOMON SE ACERCA PARA GOLPEAR A LILITHMON PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON**: vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor

**ANGEWOMON TRATA DE DARLE UNA PATADA PERO LILITHMON TOMA SU PIERNA Y EL ANGEL NO LOGRA SAFARSE**

**ANGEWOMON**: Ahh…me atrapó otra vez

**LILITHMON**: ¡tonta¡

**LILITHMON LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA Y MANDA AL ANGEL SUELO**

**ANGEWOMON**: agh…es muy fuerte…que haré?

**BLACKGATOMON**: oye estas bien?

**ANGEWOMON**: si estoy bien

**BLACKGATOMON**: vamos ponte de pie… no puedes rendirte

**ANGEWOMON**: tienes razón

**LILITHMON(MENTE)**: maldito gato traidor…

**ANGEWOMON SE LEVANTA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: sé que puedes derrotarla

**ANGEWOMON**: lo sé…pero es bastante poderosa…debo tener cuidado

**BLACKGATOMON**: crees poder encontrar un punto débil?

**ANGEWOMON**: no lo sé, debo estar muy atenta a sus movimientos, para así poder contratacar

**BLACKGATOMON**: vamos… te deseo suerte

**ANGEWOMON**: gracias

**EL ANGEL VUELA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA LILITHMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LA ESPERABA, ANGEWOMON TRATA DE GOLPEAR A LILITHMON PERO NO LO CONSIGUE**

**LILITHMON**: jajaja… te hace falta mucho para ganarme

**ANGEWOMON**: eso crees?

**LILITHMON**: huh?

**ANGEWOMON VOLTEA EN EL AIRE Y LOGRA DARLE UN PATADA EN LA CARA A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: agh…ya verás… **¡UÑA NAZAR¡**

**ANGEWOMON LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA OTRA PATADA QUE LA ALEJA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡eso es¡

**LILITHMON**: crees que por golpearme ya me has vencido?

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**LILITHMON**: recibe esto **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡es ahora o nunca¡

**EL ANGEL ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE Y LOGRA DARLE UNA PATADA A LILITHMON EN EL PECHO Y LA ENVIA AL SUELO**

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LILITHMON SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y MIRA COMO EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ELLA**

**LILITHMON**: jajaja que ataque tan sencillo, además… estaba esperando a que hagas eso

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO USA SU ESPEJO Y ABSORBE LA FLECHA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡ehhh¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡oh no…ten cuidado¡

**LILITHMON**: te lo regreso

**MULTIPLES FLECHAS SALEN DEL ESPEJO CON DIRECCION A ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡huh que hizo¡?

**VARIAS FLECHAS ATRAVIESAN LAS ALAS DE ANGEWOMON, UNA FLECHA SE ENTIERRA EN LA PIERNA DERECHA Y OTRA SE ENTIERRA DEBAJO DEL BUSTO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡agh¡

**ANGEWOMON EMPIEZA A CAER Y QUEDA TENDIDA EN EL PISO**

**LILITHMON**: jejeje…te lo merecías

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡nooooo¡

**LILITHMON HABRA GANADO LA BATALLA?**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LAS PROFUNDIDES DEL CASTILLO, MAGNANGEMON SE ENTERA DE COMO RESOLVER TODO EL PROBLEMA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: Devimon es esa la forma de destruir al digiegg?

**DEVIMON**: si…es la única…anda… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…no pierdas tiempo

**MAGNANGEMON**: nunca esperé decir esto…pero gracias Devimon

**DEVIMON**: ya lárgate y buena suerte

**DEVIMON EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER **

**MAGNANGEMON**: Devimon…

**DEVIMON**: espero que tu amigo Tk, logre perdonarme algún día…

**MAGNANGEMON**: …

**DEVIMON**: por favor…derrota a Demon…

**LOS DATOS DE DEVIMON CAIAN EN EL TORBELLINO, MAGNANGEMON MIRABA EL ABISMO UN POCO TRISTE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: para que me hayas dicho como terminar con todo esto, significa…que estuviste muy angustiado, y te sentías humillado porque te utilizaron y no pudiste oponerte…al final de tu vida pudiste conseguir un amigo…descansa en paz…

**EL DIGIMON VOLTEA Y MIRA HACIA EL TECHO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: bueno… ahora debo ir a la recámara del digiegg,

**EL ANGEL TRATA DE VOLAR PERO CAE AGOTADO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ugh¡…estoy cansado y no puedo volar muy bien con estas alas lastimadas…tengo que llegar, así sea que tenga que arrastrarme… pero tengo que llegar

**EL ANGEL COMIENZA A CORRER Y SUBE POR LAS ESCALERAS CON DIRECCION HACIA LA RECAMARA**

_0_

**REGRESANDO A LA TERRAZA DEL CASTILLO, BLACKGATOMON CORRE HACIA ANGEWOMON PARA AYUDARLA, PERO LILITHMON INTERVIENE Y GOLPEA AL DIGIMON OSCURO**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡agh madre¡

**LILITHMON**: a ti te daré un trato especial por traicionarme… **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ehhh?… ¡aagghh¡

**BLACKGATOMON QUEDA EN EL SUELO, LILITHMON SE ACERCA AL DIGIMON NEGRO Y LO EMPIEZA A PATEAR VARIAS VECES**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡agh¡… ¡agh¡… ¡agh¡

**LILITHMON**: todos los que me traicionan deben morir…y tú no serás la excepción

**_0_**

**SORA LOGRA QUE YOLEI Y MIMI SE DESPIERTEN**

**SORA**: están bien chicas?

**MIMI**: creo que si…

**YOLEI**: me siento muy débil

**MIMI**: que paso con Lilithmon?

**SORA**: estaba luchando con Angewomon, pero ella tampoco pudo ganarle

**YOLEI**: significa que es el fin?

**SORA**: eso no lo sé…ahora está lastimando a BlackGatomon

**MIMI**: tenemos que hacer algo

**YOLEI**: pero los digimons ya no pueden digievolucionar…estamos perdidas…

**_0_**

**LILITHMON TOMA DEL CUELLO A BLACKGATOMON LUEGO LO ASFIXIA Y LO GOLPEA SALVAJEMENTE HASTA QUE LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LO ESTRELA CONTRA UNA PARED**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡agh¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡ahora mismo morirás¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡espera¡

**ANGEWOMON SE LEVANTA Y SE SACA UNA FLECHA DEL PECHO**

**LILITHMON**: tú todavía estas viva?

**ANGEWOMON**: déjalo en paz…yo soy tu oponente

**LILITHMON**: hmmm…me sorprende que puedas moverte con todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡vamos Lilithmon pelea¡

**LILITHMON**: tú sabes que siento un gran odio hacia ti, por eso te daré lo que te mereces… la muerte… **¡ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ANGEWOMON, EL ANGEL LEVANTA SUS MANOS Y DETIENE EL ATAQUE**

**LILITHMON**: ¡que¡… como lo hizo?…no puedo creerlo

**LILITHMON AUMENTA EL PODER Y HACE RETROCEDER AL ANGEL**

**ANGEWOMON**:¡ Ahhhh¡… es muy fuerte

**LILITHMON**: jajaja… ¡ríndete¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**EL ATAQUE OSCURO DERRIBA A ANGEWOMON Y LA DEJA EN EL SUELO**

**LILITHMON**: eres muy obstinada…pero creo que ahora si te he derrotado…te daré el golpe final

**LILITHMON CAMINA HACIA ANGEWOMON**

**BLACKGATOMON**: nooooo…no puedo permitirlo

**ANGEWOMON TRATA DE MOVERSE, PERO NO PUEDE**

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari…perdóname…no pude vengarte…no sirvo como tu Digimon

**YOLEI**: ¡cuidado Angewomon¡

**MIMI**: ¡levántate¡

**SORA**: ¡vamos tu puedes hacerlo¡

**ANGEWOMON**: son las demás…me están animando

**LILITHMON**: después de eliminarte, seguirán las demás elegidas

**ANGEWOMON**: tengo que hacerlo…aunque parezca imposible… tengo que hacerlo

**LILITHMON SE PONE ENFRENTE DE ANGEWOMON**

**LILITHMON**: ¡muere por ser tan débil¡

**BLACKGATOMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y SUJETA A LILITHMON**

**LILITHMON**: ehhh… pero que estás haciendo?

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡BlackGatomon¡

**BLACKAGATOMON**: ¡vamos no pierdas el tiempo…usa uno de tus ataques más poderosos y derrota a mi madre…. rápido¡

**ANGEWOMON**: pero… que haces?

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡no te preocupes por mí, solo levántate y acaba con ella¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡eres…un insolenté¡

**LILITHMON TRATA DE SAFARSE PERO NO PUEDE**

**ANGEWOMON**: no puedo hacerlo

**BLACKGATOMON**: escúchame, tú tienes a la princesa Kari, y tienes muchos amigos, apuesto a que también debes tener a alguien especial en tu corazón

**ANGEWOMON**: eh?

**BLACKGATOMON**: yo pertenezco a la oscuridad, yo no podría encajar en tu mundo, así que por favor, ¡derrota a mi madre ahora¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡no puedo zafarme¡

**ANGEWOMON**: pero tu…

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡hazlo¡

**LILITHMON**: ¡porque me haces esto¡?

**BLACKGATOMON**: porque eres mi mamá…y me duele verte sufrir

**LILITHMON**: qué?

**BLACKGATOMON**: mamá… yo no quiero que sigas sufriendo…por eso yo te acompañare en la muerte y ya no estarás sola…te lo aseguro

**LILITHMON**: no digas locuras…yo soy Lilithmon…uno de los digimons oscuros más poderosos

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡y yo soy tu hijo te guste o no¡

**LILITHMON**: huh?

**ANGEWOMON SE LEVANTA Y SE QUITA LA FLECHA ENTERRADA EN SU PIERNA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡uugghh¡…bien aquí voy

**LILITHMON**: no te será tan fácil…

**LILITHMON EXPULSA TODA SU ENERGIA PARA QUITARSE A BALCKGATOMON DE ENCIMA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡BlackGatomon¡

**LILITHMON**: ugh…ya no tengo fuerzas

**BLACKGATOMON**: ¡ahora¡

**ANGEWOMON**: aquí voy… **¡ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL¡**

**LA PODEROSA LUZ SE ACERCABA A LILITHMON, PERO ELLA NO QUISO ESQUIVARLO Y ACEPTO EL ATAQUE CON GUSTO**

**LILITHMON**: jeje… gracias por dejarme… ser… libre

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO DIBUJO UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO, LA LUZ DEL ANGEL ELIMINA A LILITHMON Y TERMINA LA BATALLA**

**BLACKGATOMON**: jeje… bien hecho

**SORA**: ¡oh…Angewomon lo hiciste¡

**MIMI**: ¡jeje…si las chicas ganamos otra vez ¡

**YOLEI**: ¡bien hecho…eres la mejor¡

**BLACKGATOMON CAE HERIDO, ANGEWOMON TAMBIEN CAE POR LAS HERIDAS Y EL CANSANCIO, LAS TRES ELEGIDAS VAN A AYUDAR AL ANGEL ELEGIDO**

**SORA**: estas bien?

**ANGEWOMON**: si… Lilithmon es historia

**MIMI**: eres increíble lo sabias?

**ANGEWOMON LE SONRIE A LAS ELEGIDAS**

**YOLEI**: ¡BlackGatomon que te sucede?¡

**TODOS VOLTEAN Y MIRAN A YOLEI TRATANDO DE AYUDAR A BLACKGATOMON, PERO ESTE TENIA UN BRILLO EXTRAÑO**

**SORA: **huh que pasa?

**TODOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA DONDE ESTA YOLEI**

**ANGEWOMON: **¡BlackGatomon que te sucede?... ¡resiste…tenemos que ir a la recámara…lo recuerdas¡?

**BLACKGATOMON: **ugh… lo lamento…pero no puedo acompañarlas

**MIMI: **oye que le pasa?

**YOLEI: **no lo sé

**BLACKGATOMON: **ahora que… derrotaron a mi madre…todas sus creaciones tienen que desaparecer y eso me incluye a mi

**SORA**: qué...porque?

**BLACKGATOMON**: dentro de mí hay ADN de mi madre, y como ella fue resucitada por el Digiegg de la Oscuridad…yo… ¡uugghh¡…al igual que ella tengo que desaparecer

**ANGEWOMON: **no…por favor

**BLACKGATOMON: **no te preocupes…esto era… inevitable

**ANGEWOMON: **tu sabias lo que pasaba si yo derrotaba a Lilithmon…y aun sabiendo eso… no te atreviste a decírmelo

**BLACKGATOMON: **yo solo hice…lo que me pareció correcto…ahora no pierdan el tiempo… vayan a la recámara… a destruir… al digiegg… ¡rápido¡

**YOLEI: **él tiene razón…Angewomon…vámonos

**ANGEWOMON: **ustedes adelántense… yo me quedaré un momento con él

**SORA: **está bien… te estaremos esperando

**LAS CHICAS Y LOS DIGIMONS SE VAN Y ABANDONAN LA TERRAZA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON CAMINABA POR EL SUBTERRANEO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: agh…siento el cuerpo muy pesado…

**EL ANGEL CAE AL SUELO POR LAS HERIDAS Y EL CANSANCIO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: tengo que llegar con Tk y Kari…cueste lo que cueste

**EL ANGEL SE PONE DE PIE Y SE ARRIMA A LA PARED Y SIGUE CAMINANDO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: Gatomon…yo te hice una promesa…y la voy a cumplir

**LA IMAGEN DE MAGNANGEMON SE PERDIA EN EL OSCURO PASILLO**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA PARTE DE ARRIBA, ANGEWOMON ESTABA TRISTE**

**BLACKGATOMON**: eres muy hermosa… jamás me hubiera… imaginado… que fueses de esta forma

**ANGEWOMON**: perdóname…

**BLACKGATOMON**: no tienes… por qué disculparte…al final…hice algo bueno, incluso aprendí…cosas que jamás…me hubiera imaginado…experimentar

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?...como qué?

**BLACKGATOMON**: experimente…el sentimiento de la amistad…de proteger al ser más preciado y…

**ANGEWOMON**: …

**BLACKGATOMON**: también pude… experimentar el amor…aunque…pensándolo bien… todo esto tal vez no salió de mí, sino de tu ADN…y es por eso que tengo estos sentimientos ¡ugh¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡BlackGatomon¡

**BLACKGATOMON**: me gustaría… estar más… tiempo contigo…y seguir hablando…pero eso es imposible

**ANGEWOMON BESA LA FRENTE DE BLACKGATOMON Y ESTE EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER**

**BLACKGATOMON**: cuídate mucho…

**ANGEWOMON (LLORANDO)**: adiós…

**BLACKGATOMON**: salva a la princesa…y al mundo… por favor…

**ANGEWOMON (LLORANDO)**: …si…lo haré

**BLACKGATOMON DESAPARECE Y EL POLVO DE LUZ FLOTA SOBRE ANGEWOMON, TODOS LOS DATOS CAEN EN EL TORBELLINO Y ANGEWOMON SE ASOMA PARA VER LO ULTIMO DE SU AMIGO**

**ANGEWOMON**: adiós…y gracias…

**ANGEWOMON CONTEMPLA TODO EL HORIZONTE POR VARIOS MINUTOS, LUEGO VOLTEA Y CAMINANDO ABANDONA EL LUGAR**

**_0_**

**DEVUELTA EN LA SALA DEL TRONO, OMNIMON LUCHABA FEROZMENTE CONTRA DEMON**

**OMNIMON**: no me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte

**DEMON**: estoy sorprendido…tus poderes son increíbles

**AMBOS DIGIMONS ESTABAN PAREJOS, LA PRUEBA ERA DE QUE LA SALA DEL TRONO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA**

**DAVIS**: cielos…esta batalla es muy difícil

**KEN**: es cierto pero si nos ponemos a pensar…aquí ya no se puede pelear

**CODY**: si solo miren el lugar

**TAI**: eso no importa…encontraremos una oportunidad para poder golpear a Demon con mucha fuerza

**_0_**

**OMNIMON VUELA RAPIDAMENTE HACIA DEMON PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO ATACA CON MULTIPLES BOLAS DE FUEGO, EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO ESQUIVA FACILMENTE TODOS LOS ATAQUES Y USA SU CAÑON PARA RESPONDER EL ATAQUE, ERA UN CRUCE DE DISPAROS**

**JOE**: esta batalla es increíble no lo creen?

**TAI**: ¡vamos Omnimon¡

**MATT**: ¡tú puedes amigo¡

**DEMON VUELVE A ATACAR CON MULTIPLES BOLAS DE FUEGO**

**OMNIMON**: ¡maldición¡

**DEMON**: jeje

**OMNIMON VUELVE A AGITAR SU ESPADA PARA DESTRUIR TODOS LOS ATAQUES DE DEMON**

**DEMON**: hmmm esto no será fácil…huh?

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO SE PERDIO DE VISTA**

**CODY**: ¡oigan donde esta?

**IZZY**: qué?

**DAVIS**: ¡no puede ser desapareció¡

**OMNIMON APARECE EN EL TECHO Y VUELA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA DEMON **

**DEMON**: jajaja me engañaste

**OMNIMON INTENTA GOLPEAR A DEMON CON SU ESPADA PERO DEMON LO DETIENE, EL CHOQUE PROVOCA UNA ONDA EXPANSIVA Y MANDA A VOLAR A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**TODOS**: ¡aagghh¡

**DEMON Y OMNIMON ESTABAN MIDIENDO FUERZAS**

**DEMON**: eso casi me toma por sorpresa

**OMNIMON**: ¡agh¡

**DEMON TENIA LA ESPADA EN SUS MANOS Y HACIA RETROCEDER A OMNIMON**

**DEMON**: derrotarte no será nada sencillo

**OMNIMON**: pero para mí…tal vez si sea sencillo

**DEMON**: qué?

**OMNIMON LE APUNTA CON EL CAÑON EN LA CARA**

**DEMON**: ohh…¡maldición¡

**UN POTENTE RAYO DE ENERGIA LE DA DIRECTO A DEMON Y ESTE DESAPARECE EN ELLA, EL RAYO SALIA DEL CASTILLO CON DIRECCION AL CIELO, LOS ELEGIDOS SALEN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**TAI**: lo logramos?

**MATT**: así parece

**LA NUBE DE POLVO SE DISCIPABA Y APARECE OMNIMON**

**IZZY**: si…creo que lo vencimos

**TAI**: ¡eso es amigo…lo lograste¡

**DAVIS**: ufff…

**KEN**: se terminó

**OMNIMON**: están todos bien?

**MATT**: si todos estamos bien

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DAVIS**: supongo que tenemos que esperar

**CODY**: así parece

**MATT (MENTE)**: Tk…

**TAI (MENTE)**: Kari…

**_0_**

**DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, TK Y KARI ENTRABAN EN UNA DIFICIL SITUACION**

**DIGIEGG**: ya quedan 24 minutos para que su planeta se sumerja en la oscuridad, estoy seguro que los antiguos elegidos están decepcionados de que sus herederos sean tan débiles

**TK SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR EL AGUA DEL SUELO**

**TK**: ¡maldición…que hago¡

**DIGIEGG**: deben perder la esperanza…yo he ganado jajaja

**KARI**: yo…intentaré detenerlo con mi luz

**TK**: espera…

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: no vayas, es inútil, aún estas muy débil

**KARI**: yo estoy bien…no te preocupes

**TK**: ¡no…no lo estás¡

**KARI**: pero Tk…

**TK**: no te dejare ir…

**KARI**: por que

**TK**: ¡porque no quiero perderte¡

**TK Y KARI SE QUEDAN MIRANDO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**TK**: no quiero…no quiero perderte otra vez…no quiero volver a pasar por eso…

**KARI SE ACERCA Y TOMA LA MANO DE TK**

**KARI**: Tk…tú y yo somos la única esperanza…

**TK**: no sé qué hacer…hay varios caminos pero no se cual escoger

**KARI**: lo que podemos hacer es iluminar la oscuridad…no podemos permitir que esa energía negativa…contamine nuestro planeta…debemos neutralizarlo

**TK**: huh…neutralizarlo?

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: ¡eso es¡

**TK SE PONE DE PIE Y MIRA EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: que pasa?... acaso aceptan su destino?

**TK**: ha…no sabes lo que te espera

**TK TOMA DE LA MANO A KARI Y SE VAN CORRIENDO **

**KARI: **¡Tk¡

**TK: **ven Kari…sígueme

**DIGIEGG: **¡a donde creen que van…no pueden huir de la oscuridad¡

**TK Y KARI SE ALEJAN DEL DIGIEGG**

**KARI: **Tk a donde me llevas?

**TK: **túsigue corriendo

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A UNA PARTE ALEJADA**

**KARI**: porque me traes aquí?

**TK**: escúchame Kari…ya sé cómo podemos detener al Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**KARI**: lo dices enserio…y cómo?

**TK**: no sé cómo recordé esto, pero escucha…hace mucho tiempo, una persona me habló sobre los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: esa persona me dijo cómo funcionan estos poderes

**KARI**: y quien era esa persona?

**TK**: no lo sé…no lo recuerdo muy bien…pero me dijo que la Luz y la Oscuridad tienen una relación

**KARI**: una relación?

**TK**: si…no quiero alargarte la historia…pero ese tipo me dijo que si esos poderes chocan a un mismo nivel podrían neutralizarse

**KARI**: como una batería?

**TK**: si…

**KARI**: bien y entonces como lo haremos?

**TK**: el problema será conseguir un poder de luz que sea igual al poder del digiegg

**TK Y KARI SE QUEDAN VIENDO POR UNOS MINUTOS**

**KARI: **Tk…yo puedo hacerlo

**TK**: no te atrevas, es muy peligroso, no sé lo que pasaría si ustedes dos chocaran, tú podrías morir

**KARI**: pero es la única salida

**TK**: …

**KARI ABRAZA A TK MUY TIERNAMENTE**

**KARI**: Tk cree en mí…así como yo creí que tú vendrías a buscarme

**TK**: huh…pero, está bien

**KARI SE ACERCABA A TK PARA BESARLO, PERO UN TEMBLOR LOS INTERRUMPE**

**TK (SONROJADO)**: vamos…terminemos con esto

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: si…

**AMBOS ELEGIDOS REGRESAN A DONDE ESTABA EL DIGIEGG**

**_0_**

**AFUERA DE LA RECAMARA LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS PORQUE EL TIEMPO PASABA Y NO OCURRIA NADA**

**DAVIS**: oyy…esta espera me mata…que estará haciendo Tk?

**MATT**: sean pacientes…ya verán que algo pasará

**DE PRONTO LOS ELEGIDOS ESCUCHAN UNOS PASOS QUE VENIAN DE UN CORREDOR**

**TAI**: huh?...quien anda ahí?

**DE PRONTO SORA Y PIYOMON APARECEN CAMINANDO, ESTABAN MUY DEBILES**

**SORA**: aquí están…por fin llegamos

**MATT**: ¡Sora¡

**SORA EMPIEZA A DESMAYARSE Y MATT LA ATRAPA A TIEMPO**

**MATT**: que te pasó…estas bien?

**SORA**: si…

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE ACERCAN PARA AYUDAR**

**TAI**: Sora…que te ocurrió…estas muy pálida

**SORA**: Tai… quiero decirte algo

**TAI**: huh?

**SORA**: es sobre Kari

**TAI**: no te preocupes…yo ya lo se

**DE PRONTO ALGUIEN PONE LA MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE TAI**

**TAI**: ehhh?

**MIMI**: vaya…que maduro eres…yo creí que reaccionarias de otra forma

**TAI**: ¡Mimi?...como llegaste aquí¡?

**MIMI**: jajaja…hola

**MIMI TAMBIEN SE EMPIEZA A SENTIR MAREADA PERO TAI LA ATRAPA A TIEMPO**

**TAI**: Mimi tú también estas así?

**JOE: **no es fiebre…que será?

**IZZY: **hmmm que raro

**TAI**: Joe encárgate de ella

**JOE**: si

**DE PRONTO YOLEI Y HACKMON TAMBIEN APARECEN EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**CODY: **¡Yolei¡?

**YOLEI: **Ahhhh… Cody…por fin

**DAVIS**: que rayos te pasó?...no te ves muy bien

**KEN**: Yolei…

**YOLEI: **Davis…Ken…estoy muy contenta de verlos…

**YOLEI EMPIEZA A CAER Y SE ESTRELLA EN EL SUELO**

**CODY: **oye Davis…pudiste atraparla

**DAVIS**: bah…

**KEN AYUDA A YOLEI**

**KEN: **Davis se mas cortes…ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia

**DAVIS**: oye Ichijouji…no me digas eso

**YOLEI: **Ken…que bueno… que vuelvo a verte

**KEN: **si yo también

**YOLEI**: y Davis… eres un cabeza hueca

**DAVIS**: ¡hump¡…

**DAVIS VOLTEA SU MIRADA MOLESTA HACIA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA, EL ELEGIDO NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA VIENDO**

**DAVIS: **no…no puede ser

**KEN**: que pasa Davis?

**DAVIS**: ¡todos…miren¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS VOLTEAN A VER HACIA LA PUERTA, Y AHÍ ESTABA DE PIE, DEMON **

**TAI**: no… no puede ser está vivo?

**DEMON**: jajaja…eso estuvo muy cerca…pero doy gracias al digiegg por la habilidad de regeneración…

**MATT**: que…ese miserable está vivo?

**SORA**: que pasa Matt?

**MATT**: es Demon

**IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON SE PONEN ENFRENTE DE LOS ELEGIDOS PARA PROTEGERLOS**

**DEMON: **jejeje… niños elegidos…todos ustedes pagarán por el daño que me han hecho

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: Omnimon esta vez yo te ayudaré…

**OMNIMON**: está bien… juntos lo venceremos

**DEMON**: creo que eso no será posible

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: que dices?

**DEMON**: miren lo que tengo aquí

**UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA OSCURA ESTABA EN LA MANO DE DEMON**

**DEMON**: saben lo que tengo planeado hacer?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: huh?

**OMNIMON VOLTEA HACIA LOS ELEGIDOS**

**OMNIMON**: ¡todos ustedes váyanse de aquí¡

**TAI**: huh…que dices?

**OMNIMON**: ¡corran rápido¡

**DEMON**: ¡mueran Niños Elegidos¡

**DEMON ESTRELLA LA PODEROSA ENERGIA EN EL SUELO Y OCURRE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION **

**TODOS: **¡Ahhhh¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON SON EXPULSADOS POR EL AIRE POR LA INCREIBLE ENERGIA**

**TODOS: **¡Ahhhh¡

**CADA UNO DE LOS ELEGIDOS SALEN VOLANDO POR LA GRAN FUERZA, TAI LOGRA SOSTENERSE DE UNA ROCA Y MIRA LA EXPLOSION**

**TAI: **¡Tk¡… ¡Kari¡… ¡aagghh¡

**TAI NO SOPORTA Y TAMBIEN SALE VOLANDO, TODO EL LUGAR ES DESTRUIDO, EN ESE MOMENTO ANGEWOMON BAJABA POR UNAS ESCALERAS Y SIENTE UN GRAN TEMBLOR**

**ANGEWOMON: **huh?...pero que pasa?

**TODO EL CAMINO QUE RECORRIA ANGEWOMON SE DESHACE POR EL INCREIBLE PODER**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO DESAPARECE EN LA EXPLOSION**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL SUBTERRANEO, MAGNANGEMON LLEGABA A LA ESCALINATA EN FORMA DE ESPIRAL, DE PRONTO TODO TIEMBLA Y GRANDES ROCAS GIGANTES EMPEZABAN A CAER**

**MAGNANGEMON: **pero que pasa?

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO EMPIEZA A ESQUIVAR TODAS LAS ROCAS, DESPUES DE QUE LA NUBE DE POLVO SE DISPERSA, MAGNANGEMON MIRA HACIA EL TECHO Y LOGRA VER EL CIELO**

**MAGNANGEMON: **oh…ahí está la salida…que bien, pero que habrá pasado?...

**EL ANGEL SE PERCATA QUE YA NO HAY ESCALERAS Y POR ESO EMPIEZA A ESCALAR**

**_0_**

**DESDE UNA VISTA PANORAMICA CASI TODO EL CASTILLO FUE REDUCIDA A NADA, ALGUNOS PILARES SEGUIAN EN PIE, SOLO LA RECAMARA ESTABA INTACTA, DEMON HABIA LIMPIADO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA**

**DEMON**: jajaja… todo ha terminado

**LA ENORME NUBE DE POLVO DESAPARECIA, DEMON MIRABA COMO LA TIERRA SE ESTABA OSCURECIENDO POCO A POCO**

**DEMON**: la Tierra está desapareciendo…ya no debe quedar mucho tiempo…esta guerra ya está decidida…huh?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ESCUCHA ALGUNAS ROCAS MOVERSE**

**DEMON: **veo que aún hay alguien por aquí…que no pierde la esperanza

**ALGUIEN SE ACERCABA A DEMON, SUS PASOS SE ESCUCHABAN MUY CERCA, UNA SILUETA FEMENINA CAMINABA ENTRE LAS NUBES DE POLVO**

**DEMON**: hmmm…

**ANGEWOMON APARECE FRENTE A DEMON**

**DEMON**: un Digimon elegido…vaya que sorpresa

**ANGEWOMON**: veo que te viste forzado a destruir la mitad de tu castillo, porque?... acaso fue porque no podías vencer a mis amigos?

**DEMON**: he…he eres una chica muy bonita y también eres lista…pero un poco bocona

**ANGEWOMON MIRABA QUE DETRÁS DE DEMON ESTABA LA RECAMARA**

**ANGEWOMON(MENTE)**: esa debe ser la recámara, tengo que entrar…a como de lugar

**DEMON**: y dime preciosa a que has venido?...acaso viniste a desperdiciar tu vida tratando de derrotarme?

**ANGEWOMON**: je… eres muy confiado…Demon quítate de mi camino o voy a tener que vencerte para que me dejes pasar

**DEMON**: oh que ruda eres…esa clase de niñas son la que me gusta

**ANGEWOMON Y DEMON ESTAN A PUNTO DE ENFRENTARSE**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RECAMARA, EL DIGIEGG PRESIENTE LO QUE PASA AFUERA**

**DIGIEGG**: acabo se sentir una gran explosión…alguien ha usado mis poderes, seguramente fue Demon

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN ALGUNOS PASOS QUE SE ACERCABAN**

**DIGIEGG**: que paso…no tuvieron a donde esconderse?

**KARI Y TK APARECEN FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: jajá…miren su planeta, no está quedando hermoso

**TK**: Kari no queda mucho tiempo…estas lista?

**KARI**: si…espero que funcione tu idea

**TK**: bien… ¡hazlo ahora¡

**KARI**: si…

**KARI JUNTA SUS MANOS Y EMPIEZA A BRILLAR, MIENTRAS QUE TK CORRE HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG: **¡pero en que están pensando¡?

**TK SE PONE FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: ¡ahora veras miserable¡

**DIGIEGG**: huh…pero que es lo que tienes en mente?

**TK(MENTE)**: espero que Kari no se dé cuenta de lo que voy hacer

**TK METE SUS MANOS EN EL PILAR OSCURO Y TOMA EL DIGIEGG SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA**

**TK(MENTE)**: huh…pude tocarlo…pero cómo?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡quítame las manos de encima Teiky¡

**TK**: eh?...

**EL DIGIEGG PROVOCA UNA FUERTE CORRIENTE Y MANDA A VOLAR AL ELEGIDO**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: ¡Tk…¡

**EL JOVEN CAE EN EL AGUA**

**DIGIEGG**: pero que estúpido…creíste que podías detenerme…eres un tonto

**KARI APARECE POR DETRÁS Y TOMA EL DIGIEGG CON SUS MANOS**

**DIGIEGG**: agh…no me di cuenta de la princesa

**TK**: ¡ahora¡

**KARI**: ¡toma esto¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡agh…que hacen¡

**KARI ABRAZA AL DIGIEGG Y OCURRE UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ **

**TK: **¡Kari¡

**DESPUES DEL GRAN FLASH DE LUZ, APARECE KARI, ELLA CAMINA UNOS CUANTOS PASOS PERO CAE AGOTADA, TK LA TOMA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**TK: **estas bien?

**KARI: **si…

**TK: **lo logramos?

**LOS DOS JOVENES MIRAN EL CIELO, PERO LA ENERGIA OSCURA SEGUIA CAYENDO EN LA TIERRA**

**TK**: ¡oh no…maldición…fallámos¡

**KARI**: no lo creo

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: ¡míralo bien¡

**EL DIGIEGG ESTABA FLOTANDO PERO ESTABA NEUTRALIZADO**

**TK**: Kari… lo dejaste inactivo?

**KARI**: creo que si…que te pareció eh?

**TK**: bien hecho

**KARI**: y también dejo de hablar…jajaja

**TK**: jajaja

**AMBOS ELEGIDOS REIAN DE LO QUE HABIAN LOGRADO**

**TK**: jajá…bueno…pero todavía no ha terminado…tenemos que detener la energía oscura

**KARI**: es verdad… pero ya no puedo brillar…me he quedado sin fuerzas

**TK**: yo también estoy cansado, además el frio aumenta

**KARI TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO NO PUEDE, TK CARGA A LA JOVEN EN SUS BRAZOS**

**TK**: Kari…no te esfuerces

**LA JOVEN LE SONRIE Y ABRAZA A TK, MIENTRAS ESTE MIRA EL DIGIEGG CON SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA**

**TK(MENTE)**: acabo de descubrir, mi relación con el Digiegg…jejeje…pronto será el fin de todo

**_0_**

**TK Y KARI HAN DETENIDO AL DIGIEGG TEMPORALMENTE, PERO NO LA DESAPARICION DE LA TIERRA, QUE HABRA PASADO CON LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS?, CON LILITHMON FUERA SOLO QUEDA DEMON, SERA QUE ANGEWOMON PODRA VENCERLO?, COMO TERMINARA ESTA HISTORIA?, AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FIN ESTA CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**UN HERMOSO SOL DE ATARDECER SE PODIA VER A LO LEJOS, EN UNA ENFERMERIA, UN NIÑO RUBIO DORMIA PACIFICAMENTE, PERO EL SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA LO DESPIERTA**

**TK**: hmmm…huh… en dónde estoy?

**EL NIÑO SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE**

**MAESTRO**: ¡oh¡ ya despertaste…vaya que eres perezoso

**TK**: usted?...que fue lo que me hizo?...¡responda¡

**MAESTRO**: la herida en tu nariz ya está curada, toma tu mochila y vete a casa

**TK MIRA EL RELOJ Y ERAN LAS 14H03**

**TK**: lo siento pero… iré a recuperar mi digivice

**EL MAESTRO OBSERVA AL NIÑO QUE ESTABA DECIDIDO A SALIR**

**MAESTRO**: porque lo haces?...que no te das cuenta que saldrás gravemente lastimado, será mejor que te olvides de ese asunto

**TK**: eso nunca… tal vez usted sepa quién soy…pero no sabe lo que vale eso para mi

**MAESTRO**: hmmm…entiendo, ese aparato tiene muchos recuerdos valiosos cierto?

**TK**: huh?

**MAESTRO**: ahí dentro están todas las memorias de tus aventuras, tus amigos, los digimons

**TK**:…

**MAESTRO**: y también tiene los sentimientos escondidos hacia Kari?

**TK**: ¡que dijo…usted como sabe eso?, yo no le dicho a nadie sobre ese asunto¡

**MAESTRO**: tranquilo no te alteres, jajá…

**TK**: quién diablos es usted?...porque sabe tanto?

**MAESTRO**: ya veo…Kari Kamiya…es esa la niña que ronda tus pensamientos?… je…no hay un día en que no pienses en ella

**TK SE ENOJA CON EL HOMBRE**

**TK**: escúcheme bien… no dejaré que siga hablando de Kari

**MAESTRO**: pero si esa es la verdad, admítelo… estás enamorado de ella

**TK**: ¡silencio¡

**TK SE ARROJA PARA GOLPEARLO PERO EL MAESTRO DETIENE AL NIÑO**

**MAESTRO**: porque te empeñas en ocultar el amor que le tienes, es porque temes que ella no sienta lo mismo?

**EL NIÑO MUESTRA UNA PERSONALIDAD OSCURA**

**TK**: ¡usted ya me tiene harto¡

**MAESTRO**: muy bien… eso era lo que quería ver…esa oscuridad…esos ojos llenos de frialdad

**TK**: huh?

**DESPUES DE UN RATO EL MAESTRO SUELTA A TK**

**MAESTRO**: bueno… has lo que quieras…ya conseguí lo que quería

**TK**: huh?

**MAESTRO**: cuídate mucho, espero volver a verte Tk…adiós

**TK**: ¡qué, oiga espere un momento¡

**MAESTRO**: y ahora que quieres?

**TK**: de que se trata todo esto?

**EL MAESTRO LE SONRIE, PONE SU MANO EN LA CABEZA DEL NIÑO Y LE REVUELVE EL CABELLO**

**MAESTRO**: escúchame, no importa que estés dentro de una gran oscuridad lo más importante es que no pierdas la luz que llevas en tu corazón

**TK**: eh?...que quieren decir esas palabras?

**MAESTRO**: aun eres un niño…algún día lo sabrás, además… tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante con respecto a Kari, y sea cual sea el camino que tomes cambiará radicalmente la vida de los dos

**TK**: qué?

**DERREPENTE TK SE DESPIERTA, AL PARECER ESTABA SOÑANDO, EL NIÑO MIRA EL RELOJ QUE MARCABA 13H59**

**TK**: pero…que pasó?

**ENFERMERA**: ohh… ya te levantaste Tk

**TK**: huh?...es usted enfermera

**ENFERMERA**: has estado dormido todo el día, te dieron un golpe muy fuerte en la cara

**TK**: si lo sé, pero no importa…en dónde está el profesor Takishida?

**ENFERMERA**: quién?

**EL SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA MARCABA LA HORA DE LA SALIDA**

**TK**: el profesor que estaba aquí…

**ENFERMERA**: pues… yo llevo más de 5 años trabajando aquí y jamás había escuchado el nombre de ese profesor

**TK**: huh…eso no puede ser…

**TK SE LEVANTA Y EMPIEZA A PONERSE LOS ZAPATOS, DE PRONTO NOTA QUE EN SU CINTURON ESTABA SU DIGIVICE**

**TK (MENTE)**: huh…pero como…mi digivice?

**ENFERMERA**: por cierto Tk…hay unas hermosas niñas que te vinieron a visitar

**TK**: huh?

**DE PRONTO DOS NIÑAS SE PONEN FRENTE A TK**

**YUMI**: hola Tk

**TK**: oh…son ustedes

**ERIN**: sabes…queríamos agradecerte por habernos ayudado esta mañana

**YUMI**: si…nos sentimos algo culpables…porque por nuestra culpa resultaste herido

**TK NO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO A LAS NIÑAS, EL ESTABA PENSANDO SI TODO LO QUE PASO ERA UN SUEÑO**

**YUMI**: Tk estas bien?

**TK**: eh…si…niñas enserio…gracias por su visita…pero no tienen por qué agradecerme

**TK TOMA SU MOCHILA Y SE MARCHA**

**ENFERMERA**: ¡Tk ten cuidado…y que tengas un feliz fin de semana¡

**TK NO PRESTO ATENCION Y SIGUIO CAMINANDO CON DIRECCION A LA SALIDA**

**YUMI**: que le pasa?

**ERIN**: no lo sé…pero si lo viste…es muy lindo

**EL ELEGIDO CAMINABA POR LOS PASILLOS PENSANDO EN EL ENCUENTRO QUE TUVO CON ESE EXTRAÑO HOMBRE**

**TK (MENTE)**: acaso…es una advertencia?...una broma de mal gusto?...quien es ese tipo y porque sabe tanto de los niños elegidos?

**TK SALE DE LA ESCUELA, LA TARDE ERA HERMOSA Y SOLEADA, EL NIÑO CAMINABA EN DIRECCION A LA CALLE PERO ALGUIEN LO MIRABA DESDE UNA TERRAZA**

**MAESTRO**: Tk…te di la oportunidad de que tengas una vida ordinaria…pero veo que decidiste seguir siendo un elegido…estoy orgulloso de ti…no me queda más que desearte suerte…tienes que luchar por un futuro feliz…para la humanidad, para los digimons y para la Princesa de la Luz…tu amor inmortal…

**_0_**

**EPISODIO. 21 COMPATIBILIDAD CON LAS TINIEBLAS**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTA ENTRANDO EN SU RECTA FINAL, DESPUES DE UN DURO ENFRENTAMIENTO ANGEWOMON LOGRA DERROTAR A LILITHMON, PERO A CAMBIO DE ESA VICTORIA BLACKGATOMON PIERDE LA VIDA, TAI Y LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS LUCHAN CONTRA DEMON EN UNA BATALLA DEVASTADORA, CUANDO TODO PARECIA HABER TERMINADO DEMON VUELVE Y HACE EXPLOTAR CASI TODO SU CASTILLO HACIENDO DESAPARECER A LOS ELEGIDOS, DEMON CREYENDO HABER GANADO LA BATALLA NO ESPERABA QUE ANGEWOMON APARECIERA PARA ENFRENTARLO, MAGNANGEMON SIGUE SU CAMINO Y YA LE FALTA MUY POCO PARA QUE SE VUELVA A REUNIR CON LOS DEMAS, POR SU PARTE TK Y KARI LOGRARON NEUTRALIZAR AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD, PERO CUANTO TIEMPO LES DURARA, LA TIERRA SIGUE EN PELIGRO Y NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO, QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA, TK Y KARI HABIAN LOGRADO UNA GRAN HAZAÑA, PERO EL TIEMPO CONTINUABA SU CURSO Y LOS PROBLEMAS SE ACERCABAN**

**TK**: jajá…bueno… todavía no hemos terminado…aún tenemos que detener la energía oscura

**KARI**: es verdad… pero ya me he quedado sin fuerzas, estoy muy agotada

**TK**: yo también estoy muy cansado, además… el frio sigue aumentando

**KARI**: si…siento como mi cuerpo se congela

**TK**: el problema es que llevas muy poca ropa puesta y el frio te está afectando más a ti que a mí

**KARI**: que haremos?

**TK**: …

**KARI TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO NO PUEDE, TK CARGA A LA JOVEN EN SUS BRAZOS**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: huh…pero Tk

**TK**: Kari…no te esfuerces, yo te llevaré conmigo

**LA JOVEN LE SONRIE Y ABRAZA A TK, MIENTRAS ESTE MIRA EL DIGIEGG CON UNA GRAN SERIEDAD, EL DIGIEGG POR SU PARTE ESTABA PARALIZADO Y CONFUNDIDO**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: maldición… me deje engañar por estos dos, no debí… subestimar la inteligencia de ese niño

**EL DIGIEGG OBSERVABA A TK Y KARI**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: no puedo moverme… pero esto se me pasará en algunos minutos, esos dos me recuerdan a Kira y a Teiky…ese lazo…esos sentimientos tan despreciables que tienen los humanos

**TK SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y AMBOS ELEGIDOS SE MARCHAN**

**DIGIEGG: **huh?

**TK(MENTE)**: me siento muy mal por hacer que Kari se enfrente a ese monstruo, aunque por otro lado… el digiegg ha quedado inmóvil, pero no sé cuánto tiempo dure, aprovecharé la oportunidad para salir de aquí

**KARI CONTEMPLABA EL ROSTRO DE TK Y UN LEVE SONROJO SE APRECIABA EN SUS MEJILLAS**

**TK(MENTE)**: Kari, prometo que te liberaré de la influencia del digiegg, pero primero debo protegerte y ponerte a salvo

**KARI**: Tk…

**TK**: que sucede?

**KARI**: gracias por estar siempre conmigo

**TK (SONROJADO)**: …

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE ALEJABAN DEL CENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, PERO EL DIGIEGG NO PENSABA QUEDARSE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: pero que tonto he sido, lo único que he hecho es atacar sus cuerpos físicos, cuando debería atacar es ese lazo de amor que los une… sí eso haré…

**EL DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A EXPULSAR UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA OSCURA**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: esto no será nada fácil, tendré que disminuir el flujo de energía que estoy enviando hacia la Tierra, ese planeta ganará algunos minutos pero no es gran cosa… hace mucho que no usaba esto, casualmente…la última vez que lo usé fue con Kira y Teiky…

**TK SEGUIA EL CAMINO DE REGRESO, KARI SE SENTIA SEGURA ALADO DE TK, ELLA CON SU DEDO JUGABA CON LA CAMISETA ROTA DEL JOVEN**

**TK: **hmmm

**KARI**: Tk…alguna vez imaginaste que esto pasaría?

**TK**: la verdad no, todo esto ha sido muy diferente a otras aventuras que hemos tenido, han pasado muchas cosas…unas buenas y otras malas y otras que aún siguen siendo un misterio

**KARI**: huh…un misterio?

**TK**: eh…olvida lo que dije si…jajá

**KARI LE SONRIE A TK MIENTRAS AVANZAN, PERO DE PRONTO EL AGUA DEL PISO EMPIEZA A MOVERSE DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA**

**DIGIEGG**: es verdad que el amor entre ellos dos es muy fuerte, pero que pasa si alguien aparece y crea un caos entre los dos…con eso quedaría comprobado que soy un ser que lo destruye todo… incluyendo los sentimientos humanos

**DE PRONTO TK TIENE UN EXTRAÑO PRESENTIMIENTO**

**TK**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: creen que pueden escapar?...de mi nadie escapa, **¡MUNDO DE LAS TINIEBLAS¡**

**DE PRONTO TODA LA RECAMARA SE OSCURECE**

**KARI**: Tk que sucede?

**TK**: no lo sé…de pronto todo se oscureció

**KARI SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE TK Y LO ABRAZA**

**TK(MENTE)**: que es esto…será algún truco del digiegg?

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ SINIESTRA**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…prepárense para el peor de los sufrimientos, después de esto… ustedes no serán los mismos…si es que siguen con vida…jajaja

**KARI**: esa voz…

**TK**: cielos no duró mucho tiempo, parece ser que hemos caído en una trampa, Kari ten cuidado

**KARI**: si…

**LA JOVEN TEMEROSA NO SE ALEJABA DE TK, EL VALIENTE JOVEN TOMA LA MANO DE KARI Y EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR EN LAS TINIEBLAS**

**TK**: buscaremos una salida

**KARI**:…

**DIGIEGG**: creen poder escapar?...como saben…toda luz proyecta una sombra y mientras más fuerte sea la luz…la sombra también lo será

**TK**: rayos… no puedo ver nada, Kari no te separes de mi…oíste?

**KARI**: si…

**DIGIEGG (MENTE)**: ese niño me está causando muchas problemas…pero hace rato me di cuenta que tenía otras intenciones, jeje…el muy tonto no sabe que parte de mis poderes se encuentran dentro de él, ahora usaré la oscuridad de ambos para ponerlos uno contra el otro, je…esto será muy divertido

**TK**: ¡maldición¡… en donde está la salida

**KARI**: Tk estoy sintiendo un poco de miedo

**TK**: no debes temer, yo estoy a tu lado, esto solo es un truco del digiegg…seguramente quiere dañarnos pero no sé lo permitiré

**DIGIEGG (MENTE)**: hmmm…ese Teiky…ha descubierto mi jugada, pero no sabe de lo que se trata, recibirá el castigo que se merece…pero primero… atacaré a la más vulnerable…a la princesa

**DE PRONTO KARI EMPIEZA A SENTIRSE MAL Y SE ARRODILLA DE DOLOR**

**KARI**: ¡agh¡…¡Ahh¡

**TK**: Kari que te sucede?

**KARI**: la oscuridad…otra vez me lastima…no quiero…

**TK(MENTE)**: el digiegg le está haciendo daño, tengo que detenerlo

**KARI**: Tk…no dejes que la oscuridad me trague…por favor

**TK**: tranquila no lo permitiré…

**TK SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE, Y MIRA HACIA TODAS PARTES, PERO TODO ERA OSCURIDAD NO SE PODIA VER NADA**

**TK**: ¡oye ya basta…detente… ya no la lastimes¡

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: ¡no seas cobarde y muéstrate¡

**KARI**: Tk… de que hablas?

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: porque le dices al digiegg que ya no me lastime?

**TK**: eh…huh…no…no por nada

**KARI**: me estas ocultando algo?

**TK**: pues…

**KARI**: Tk que está pasando?

**DE PRONTO LA VOZ DEL DIGIEGG SE VUELVE A ESCUCHAR**

**DIGIEGG**: ohh si…Teiky dile lo que está pasando, el secreto que le estas ocultando

**TK**: ¡cierra la boca¡

**KARI**: secreto…que secreto?

**TK**: Kari no creas lo que dice el digiegg… ¡es una trampa¡

**KARI**: estoy confundida

**DIGIEGG**: princesa…si quieres yo te lo puedo decir

**TK**: ¡ah…no te atrevas¡

**KARI**: Tk dime la verdad…que está pasando?

**TK**: Kari…enserio no puedo decírtelo

**KARI**: porque, que me estas ocultando?

**TK**: yo…no puedo

**KARI**: ¡dímelo¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…bien… si no hablas lo haré yo…

**TK**: ¡Kari… no lo escuches¡

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: ahora usaré la oscuridad de Teiky para hacerlo sufrir dolorosamente

**DE PRONTO TK SIENTE UN DOLOR EN SU CABEZA Y EN SU CUERPO**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡…que pasa

**KARI**: Tk que te sucede?

**TK (MENTE)**: que es esto?... siento como si me apuñalearan por dentro…es un dolor terrible

**KARI**: no…no entiendo que está pasando?

**LA JOVEN QUIERE ACERCARSE A TK PERO ELLA DUDA EN AYUDARLO**

**TK: **Kari?...que sucede?

**KARI**: Tk…yo lo siento mucho, pero… no puedo confiar en ti

**TK**: que?…¡aagghh¡

**KARI**: Tk…perdóname…pero que pasó con la confianza que había entre nosotros?

**TK**: Kari… ¡aaggrrhh¡

**EL DOLOR EN TK ES MUY FUERTE, EL RUBIO CAE AL AGUA**

**KARI**: Tk resiste… ¡aagghh¡

**KARI TAMBIEN SIENTE UN TERRIBLE DOLOR DENTRO DE SU CUERPO**

**DIGIEGG (MENTE): **muy bien, el primer paso…la desconfianza… jajaja

**TK(MENTE)**: ya veo esta es la influencia del digiegg…ahora comienzo a comprender el sufrimiento de Kari

**TK SE EMPIEZA A ARRASTRAR HACIA DONDE ESTA KARI PARA AYUDARLA, PERO DE PRONTO LA JOVEN DESAPARECE EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**TK**: ¡maldición¡…¡Kari¡…¡Kari¡ en donde estas¡?

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UNA RISA MALVADA**

**TK**: ¡maldito digiegg…deja de esconderte¡

**DIGIEGG**: que pasa Teiky…porque te alteras?, acaso es porque tu princesa no está a tu lado?

**TK**: ¡en donde tienes a Kari…miserable¡?

**DIGIEGG**: tranquilo…ella está conmigo…recibiendo un trato especial

**TK**: ¡tú le llegas hacer algo y te las verás conmigo¡

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm…siempre preocupado por la princesa…pronto te darás cuenta de la mentira que estás viviendo en estos momentos

**TK**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: jeje…

**TK**: de que estás hablando?

**DIGIEGG**: si…te estoy hablando de una mentira…que se llama amor

**TK**: eh?

**DIGIEGG**: no me crees?...ya lo verás…te voy mostrar cuál es tu triste realidad…jajaja

**TK ESTABA MUY ENOJADO**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: el segundo paso, la desesperación…

**_0_**

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA RECAMARA, KARI HABIA SIDO ENCERRADA EN LAS TINIEBLAS, LA JOVEN LENTAMENTE SE LEVANTABA Y MIRABA CON PREOCUPACION TODO EL LUGAR**

**KARI**: Tk en dónde estás?

**LA JOVEN SOLO PODIA ESCUCHAR SU VOZ, HABIA UN SILENCIO SEPULCRAL, DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA LA VOZ DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm princesa…cómo te sientes en tu nuevo ambiente?

**KARI**: huh?...la voz del digiegg

**DIGIEGG**: que pasa, acaso no te gusta el lugar al que te traje?

**KARI**: en donde esta Tk?

**DIGIEGG**: no lo sé…él se marchó de aquí

**KARI**: mentiroso…el jamás me abandonaría

**DIGIEGG**: jeje…quien sabe, además…ya no deberías preguntar por él, recuerda que tú ya no confías en el

**KARI**: …

**DIGIEGG**: estoy en lo cierto?, bueno eso ahora ya no importa…pasemos a cosas más importantes

**KARI**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: quieres saber porque estás aquí?

**KARI**:…

**DIGIEGG**: tu silencio me lo dice todo, digamos que es un si… **¡INFIERNO DE LA CULPA¡**

**KARI**: qué?

**DE PRONTO LAS TINIEBLAS SE TRANSFORMAN EN UN PARQUE, LA JOVEN ESTABA SORPRENDIDA**

**KARI**: no puede ser, en dónde estoy?

**DIGIEGG**: supongo…que conoces este lugar

**KARI**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: en estos momentos te voy a enseñar los recuerdos oscuros que están reprimidos en tu mente y también te voy a mostrar a las personas que tú más has hecho sufrir

**KARI**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: bueno…comencemos con nuestro juego

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA, ANGEWOMON Y DEMON ESTABAN POR COMENZAR SU ENFRENTAMIENTO**

**DEMON**: muy bien linda…atácame

**ANGEWOMON(MENTE)**: no puedo hacer mucho contra él, he perdido mucha energía combatiendo contra Lilithmon, además no puedo volar…

**DEMON**: jajá…vamos…te espero

**ANGEWOMON**: miserable…

**ANGEWOMON SE LANZA A DARLE UNA PATADA A DEMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LA DETIENE CON UN DEDO**

**DEMON**: ohh…eres una chica ruda

**ANGEWOMON**: que como lo hizo?

**DEMON USA SU GRAN FUERZA PARA ARROJAR A ANGEWOMON A LOS CIELOS**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡agh¡… tiene una fuerza tremenda

**DEMON**: que pasa no puedes volar?

**ANGEWOMON**: ehhh?

**DEMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y GOLPEA A ANGEWOMON ESTRELLANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**DEMON**: jejeje… que decepción…huh?

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**LA FLECHA ATRAVIESA A DEMON**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡… pero cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

**ANGEWOMON**: je… te lo merecías

**DEMON**: jeje… es broma

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**DEMON SE RESTAURA DE SU HERIDA**

**ANGEWOMON**: como hizo eso?

**DEMON**: yo he ganado una habilidad gracias a los poderes del Digiegg de la Oscuridad, cuando yo reúno la energía de este mundo… puedo restaurar mis heridas y también puedo incrementar mis poderes y mi fuerza cuando yo lo desee…

**ANGEWOMON: **no puede ser

**DEMON: **despídete preciosa voy a eliminarte

**ANGEWOMON: **oh no

**DEMON: **toma esto** ¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON: **esperaba que hicieras eso** ¡ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL¡**

**LAS DOS TECNICAS CHOCAN Y PROVOCAN UNA EXPLOSION**

**DEMON: **y ahora qué?

**ANGEWOMON APARECE FRENTE A DEMON Y LE DA UN RODILLAZO EN LA CARA DERRIBANDOLO**

**DEMON: **¡agh¡…no me esperaba eso

**ANGEWOMON: **lo siento pero alguien me necesita

**ANGEWOMON EMPIEZA A CORRER HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**DEMON: **que crees que estás haciendo?...**¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**EL FUEGO SE DIRIGIA HACIA ANGEWOMON PERO ELLA SALTA HACIA LA PUERTA Y LOGRA PASAR SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA**

**DEMON**: ¡que¡?...como hizo eso?…no puedo creerlo, se ha burlado de mi…no se lo perdonaré

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO SE LEVANTA Y MIRA LA PUERTA**

**DEMON: **¡maldita sea…cómo es esto posible?…cómo puede un Digimon elegido entrar a la recámara… eso es imposible¡

**LA IRA DE DEMON SE DESATA**

**_0_**

**VOLVIENDO A LAS TINIEBLAS, EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD EMPEZABA A CONTAMINAR LOS RECUERDOS DE KARI**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: jajaja…esto será divertido

**KARI**: tu dijiste…las personas que yo he hecho sufrir

**DIGIEGG**: así es…comencemos

**LA IMAGEN DE TAI APARECE FRENTE A KARI**

**KARI**: mi hermano…

**DIGIEGG**: así es…tu hermano Tai…él siempre se preocupa por ti, pero también le has provocado un terrible dolor

**KARI**: qué?

**DIGIEGG**: observa atentamente

**LA ILUSION DEL PARQUE MUESTRA UN RECUERDO DE CUANDO KARI ERA PEQUEÑA**

**DIGIEGG**: recuerdas esto?

**KARI**: si…recuerdo este día

**DIGIEGG**: en aquella ocasión, tu hermano te llevó al parque a jugar, pero tú… aun sabiendo que te sentías mal aceptaste ir con él, tu resfriado empeoró y fuiste a dar al hospital, estuviste al borde de la muerte por tres días, pero en esos tres días tu hermano vivió un karma que lo devoraba a cada minuto

**KARI EMPIEZA A DERRAMAR ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS**

**DIGIEGG**: cómo puedes ver…hiciste sufrir mucho a tu hermano, ves lo que pasa cuando no dices las cosas que te pasan…

**KARI (LLORANDO)**:… es verdad…yo he hecho pasar a mí hermano cosas muy duras

**DIGIEGG**: y eso no es todo, tu hermano empezó a formar un odio terrible hacia ti, porque nunca hacías bien las cosas y solo lo metías en más problemas

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: mi hermano me odia?

**KARI RECUERDA CUANDO TAI LA REGAÑO POR NO IR AL DIGIMUNDO Y PREFIRIO IR A UNA CITA CON TK (**_leer episodio 7_**)**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: creo que si me odia

**DIGIEGG**: por supuesto…él es demasiado bueno como para decírtelo de frente

**KARI SEGUIA LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE**

**DIGIEGG**: es muy pronto para que te pongas a llorar, esto apenas comienza, hay una larga lista que hay que recorrer

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…continuemos…veamos al siguiente en la lista

**LA ILUSION CAMBIA A LA BATALLA QUE TUVIERON CON MYOTISMON HACE 4 AÑOS**

**KARI: **esto es…

**DIGIEGG**: la siguiente en la lista…es tu Digimon, Gatomon…

**KARI**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: aquí es…donde todos los elegidos tuvieron la pelea con Myotismon, lo recuerdas?

**KARI**: si…

**DIGIEGG**: en esta batalla ocurrió una tragedia, el amigo de Gatomon, Wizardmon sacrificó su vida para protegerlas del ataque de Myotismon

**KARI**: si, eso fue lo que paso

**DIGIEGG**: tu Digimon sintió una profunda tristeza, pero por dentro te culpaba a ti por esa lamentable perdida, tú también sentiste algo de culpa y para tratar de aliviar el dolor…le llevabas un ramo de flores cada año, qué triste verdad?

**KARI**: yo no quería que eso pasara…creí que Gatomon se sentiría mejor, si olvidábamos ese incidente

**DIGIEGG**: si…es posible…pero debes recordar…que no se puede borrar todo lo que sucedió, esa cicatriz no se cierra tan fácilmente o acaso crees que tu Digimon no siente algo de rencor hacia ti

**KARI**: pobre Gatomon…ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y todo por mi culpa

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: tercer paso…el remordimiento jajaja

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA, PASABAN LOS MINUTOS Y DEMON ESTABA MUY FURIOSO**

**DEMON**: ¡aagghh¡ los voy a eliminar a todos, no dejaré a nadie vivo

**DE PRONTO UNA ESPADA ATRAVIESA EL CORAZON DE DEMON**

**DEMON**: ¡eegh¡…pero quien se atreve?

**DEMON VOLTEA Y VE QUE MAGNANGEMON LO TIENE ACORRALADO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡hola¡

**DEMON**: y tú quién eres?

**MAGNANGEMON**: eso a ti que te importa

**MAGNANGEMON RETIRA SU ESPADA, LUEGO SALTA Y LE DA UNA DOBLE PATADA EN LA CARA A DEMON Y LO MANDA CONTRA LA PARED, EL ANGEL VOLTEA HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE)**: aquí dentro esta Tk, tendré que apresurarme para ayudarlo

**DEMON**: ya veo otro más…cuantos digimons elegidos andan rondando por aquí?

**DEMON APARECE DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: eso no lo sé…pero tú vas a perder aquí oíste

**DEMON**: esos golpes me dolieron, creo que tú eres un poco más fuerte que los otros digimons…porque será?...

**MAGNANGEMON**: …

**DEMON**: pero déjame decirte…que aunque uses todos tus poderes no podrás ganarme

**MAGNANGEMON**: je…eso lo veremos

**EL DIGIMON ANGEL SE LANZA PARA GOLPEAR A DEMON, PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO DETIENE EL PUÑETAZO, MAGNANGEMON TRATA CON EL OTRO PUÑO PERO TAMBIEN LO DETIENE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: vamos…que te pasa?...no se supone que eres el Digimon oscuro más poderoso

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO TRATA DE EMPUJAR A DEMON PERO NO PUEDE**

**DEMON**: jejeje…eres un presumido

**DEMON EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y LAS APUNTA HACIA EL ANGEL **

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**DEMON**: jejeje…¡toma esto¡

**MAGNANGEMON SE LIBERA Y ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE **

**DEMON**: hmmm…que hábil

**EL ANGEL SALTA Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CABEZA A DEMON**

**DEMON**: tus golpes son fuertes…pero no me hacen mucho daño

**MAGNANGEMON**: maldición…

**MAGNANGEMON LE DA UN FUERTE PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA, PERO A DEMON NO PARECE AFECTARL**E

**DEMON**: …

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡miserable¡

**EL ANGEL LOGRA DARLE UN FUERTE PUÑETAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO LO VUELVE A GOLPEAR EN LA CARA**

**DEMON**: jeje…puedo ver que te estas esforzando

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE)**: ¡agh¡…es un monstruo maldito

**MAGNANGEMON USA TODA SU FUERZA PARA GOLPEARLO Y ARRASTRARLO HASTA UNA PARED, EL ANGEL SE ALEJA, PERO DEMON SALE COMO SI NADA**

**DEMON**: bien hecho...me impresionas

**MAGNANGEMON**: tendré que usar otra cosa para vencerlo

**DEMON**: mi turno **¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO SALTA Y ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE, PERO DEMON APARECE FRENTE AL ANGEL Y LO GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**DEMON**: estúpido…no debes subestimar mi extraordinario poder

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO JUNTA SUS MANOS Y LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE AL ANGEL Y LO ESTRELLA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**MAGNANGEMON(MENTE): **rayos… creo que fue demasiada imprudencia enfrentarme a Demon, él es demasiado poderoso…yo solo…no puedo contra este monstruo

**DEMON BAJA Y TOMA DEL CUELLO A MAGNANGEMON Y COMIENZA A ASFIXIARLO**

**MAGNANGEMON: **¡ugh¡

**DEMON**: quieres dar un paseo por el castillo?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡… ¡suéltame¡

**DEMON EMPIEZA A ARRASTRAR A MAGNANGEMON POR TODOS LADOS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**DEMON**: jejeje…que te parece?

**DEMON LO HACE GOLPEAR CONTRA TODO LO QUE VE Y FINALMENTE LO ESTRELLA CONTRA UN PILAR QUE NO HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**DEMON**: jejeje…bueno ya se acabó el paseo, es una lástima pero hasta aquí llegaste

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dijiste?

**DEMON SUELTA AL ANGEL ELEGIDO, VUELA Y SE ALEJA UN POCO, DE PRONTO EMPIEZA A CREAR UNA ENERGIA CON SUS MANOS**

**DEMON: **¡toma esto¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡…si esa energía me golpea…será mi fin

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO LANZA LA ENERGIA HACIA MAGNANGEMON Y PROVOCA UNA PODEROSA EXPLOSION**

**DEMON**: jejeje…no podía esquivar mi ataque con esas alas lastimadas, bueno eso no importa… debo volver hasta la puerta de la recámara, estoy seguro que la princesa saldrá muy pronto

**DEMON CAMINA DE REGRESO HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**YA DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, ANGEWOMON SE TOPA CON LA GRAN SORPRESA DE QUE TODO ESTABA EN TINIEBLAS**

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?...pero que es esto?

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO EMPIEZA A BAJAR CUIDADOSAMENTE POR LAS ESCALERAS**

**ANGEWOMON**: pero que terrible oscuridad, no puedo ver nada, en donde estará ese digiegg?

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD SE PERCATA DE LA PRESENCIA DE ANGEWOMON**

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm…tenemos una invitada, no puedo permitir que interrumpa mi ilusión, le prepararé una sorpresa

**EL ANGEL LLEGA HASTA LA PARTE BAJA **

**ANGEWOMON**: este lugar está inundado de agua, debo darme prisa y encontrar a Kari

**EL ANGEL ENTRA EN EL AGUA Y CAMINA EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari en donde estás¡?

**EL LUGAR ESTABA MUY TRANQUILO, SOLO PODIA ESCUCHARSE EL AGUA FLUIR**

**ANGEWOMON**: hmmm…no se puede hacer nada en esta oscuridad

**EL ANGEL SEGUIA CAMINANDO, PERO DETRÁS DE ELLA, EL AGUA EMPIEZA A MOVERSE Y A FORMAR UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE**

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**ANGEWOMON VOLTEA Y VE AL INMENSO MOSTRUO**

**ANGEWOMON**: pero qué?...un monstruo hecho de agua?

**EL ANGEL TRATA DE MOVERSE PERO ESTABA ATRAPADA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡no puedo moverme…he caído en una trampa¡

**EL MONSTRUO SE ACERCA AL ANGEL ELEGIDO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡rayos…Ahhhh¡

**LA SERPIENTE SE TRAGA A ANGEWOMON Y TODA LA RECAMARA REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD**

**DIGIEGG**: jeje…eso fue fácil, ese ángel no volverá a molestar

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN SEPARADOS, DE PRONTO DAVIS RECOBRA LA CONCIENCIA**

**DAVIS**: agh…pero que pasó?

**EL JOVEN SE SIENTA EN EL SUELO, ESTABA ALGO GOLPEADO**

**DAVIS**: ese maldito de Demon nos mandó a volar a todos

**DE PRONTO DAVIS MIRA EL RAYO OSCURO QUE CAIA SOBRE LA TIERRA**

**DAVIS**: pero que es eso?

**DE PRONTO UNA MANO SALE DEL SUELO Y TOMA LA PIERNA DE DAVIS**

**DAVIS**: ¡aaahhh¡

**DEL SUELO APARECE JOE**

**DAVIS**: ¡me asustaste¡

**JOE**: perdóname Davis quería respirar

**DAVIS**: está bien…donde están los demás?

**MATT**: ¡aquí estamos¡

**APARECEN MATT, CODY E IZZY CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**CODY**: ¡Davis¡… ¡Joe¡ están bien?

**JOE**: si estamos bien

**DAVIS**: Matt…que pasó con Tai?

**MATT**: no lo sé, después de esa explosión perdí de vista a todos

**IZZY**: pero miren como quedó todo este lugar

**DE PRONTO DE LOS ESCOMBROS APARECEN KEN Y YOLEI**

**DAVIS**: ¡Ken¡

**KEN**: ¡oye Davis dame una mano¡

**DAVIS**: ¡si¡

**DAVIS Y KEN AYUDAN A YOLEI QUE ESTABA INCONCIENTE**

**KEN**: Joe puedes ver si se encuentra bien?

**JOE**: no te preocupes ella está dormida

**KEN**: que bueno es oír eso

**DAVIS**: Ahh…como puede dormir en un momento como este

**_0_**

**EN OTRA PARTE DESTRUIDA DEL CASTILLO, APARECEN MIMI Y PALMON**

**MIMI**: ayy…que paso?

**PALMON**: estas bien?

**MIMI**: si…pero donde están los demás?

**PALMON**: no lo se

**MIMI**: ayy…mi ropa, ya está rota

**PALMON**: vamos no importa, te compras otra

**MIMI**: pero esta blusa y esta falda son muy caras, no creo que mis padres me compren otra

**PALMON**: ya olvídalo, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a los demás

**MIMI**: si es verdad, en donde pueden estar?

**LA JOVEN CAMINA POR LOS ALREDEDORES PERO NO ENCUENTRA A NADIE**

**PALMON: **puedo ver…que ya te sientes mejor

**MIMI**: si…ya no me siento mareada

**DE PRONTO SORA APARECE DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**MIMI**: ¡Sora¡

**SORA**: Mimi?...qué bueno que estas bien

**MIMI**: Sora tu tobillo está sangrando

**SORA**: no te preocupes por mí, ve a buscar a los demás

**MIMI**: cómo puedes decir eso, no puedo dejarte en este horrible lugar, ven te llevaré conmigo

**DE PRONTO UNA MANO SE POSA EN EL HOMBRO DE MIMI**

**MIMI**: huh?

**TAI**: espera Mimi…yo me encargo

**MIMI**: ¡Tai¡

**SORA**: Tai, eres tu…estoy feliz de verte

**TAI APARECE PARA AYUDAR A LAS CHICAS**

**MIMI**: Tai tú también tienes una herida en tu frente, estas sangrando

**TAI**: una roca me golpeo, pero no es nada…no te preocupes por pequeñeces

**MIMI SACA UN PAÑUELO Y CURA A TAI**

**MIMI**: así está mejor

**TAI**: oh gracias

**SORA**: oigan no perdamos el tiempo, debemos encontrar a los demás

**TAI**: si

**TAI CARGA A SORA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**SORA (SONROJADA): **Tai espera

**TAI**: qué?

**SORA (SONROJADA)**: no nada

**MIMI**: que esperan?...¡ vámonos¡

**TAI**: si

**SORA**: oye Tai

**TAI**: dime

**SORA**: no…nada olvídalo

**TAI**: si es sobre Kari…no te preocupes…Tk se encargará

**SORA**: Tk?

**MIMI**: eh?

**TAI**: si…el entró a la recámara antes de que ustedes aparecieran

**SORA**: ya veo…nosotras también nos topamos con el

**TAI**: huh?

**SORA**: pero se comportó de una manera tan fría…estoy empezando a creer que se puede convertir en un peligro para Kari

**TAI**: acaso ya no confías en él?

**SORA**: eso aún no lo sé

**TAI**: hmmm…Tk me demostró que ama a Kari, yo creo en él y tengo el presentimiento de que hará algo para que todo esto se arregle

**MIMI**: en verdad lo crees así?

**TAI**: si…así que no duden de Tk, él es el que más se está esforzando en todo este asunto

**MIMI Y SORA SE QUEDAN VIENDO CON UNA CARA DE DUDA, DE PRONTO SE ENCUENTRAN A LOS DEMAS**

**CODY**: ¡miren ahí están¡

**MATT**: ¡Sora¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE VUELVEN A REUNIR**

**MATT**: que le sucedió?

**TAI**: Sora tiene el tobillo lastimado, creo que no podrá caminar por un tiempo

**MIMI**: chicos que bueno verlos a todos a salvo

**TAI LE ENTREGA LA JOVEN A MATT**

**MATT**: gracias amigo

**TAI**: ¡cuídala¡

**MATT: **oh tienes un corte muy feo

**JOE: **es verdad

**SORA: **vamos no es para tanto

**TAI CAMINA HASTA DONDE ESTAN IZZY Y CODY**

**CODY**: Izzy…que le está pasando a la Tierra?

**DAVIS**: si yo también quería preguntar eso?

**IZZY**: estoy tratando de hacer contacto con el Sr Gennai pero no hay ninguna respuesta

**TAI**: ese rayo sale de la recámara verdad?

**IZZY**: hmmm…pues si

**TAI**: ya veo…

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRAN EL CIELO CON MUCHA PREOCUPACION**

**TAI(MENTE)**: Tk…Kari que está pasando ahí dentro?

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, EL SR GENNAI MIRABA A LAS TRES BESTIAS SAGRADAS QUE LUCHABAN PARA QUE LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO NO SE CIERRE**

**GENNAI**: ya no queda mucho tiempo, los elegidos deben salir de ese mundo lo más pronto posible, o si no… se quedarán atrapados y ya no podrán volver

**EBONWUMON**: no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos resistir

**BAIHUMON**: es cierto…si aquí estuviera Azunlongmon…no tendríamos problemas

**SUTSEMON**: ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos, somos las Bestias Sagradas no permitiremos que la puerta se cierre hasta que los Niños Elegidos regresen a salvo con la Princesa de la Luz

**EBONWUMON**: tienes razón no podemos desanimarnos en un momento como este

**GENNAI**: incluso las bestias sagradas tienen problemas

**GENNAI VOLTEA A VER HACIA LEAH Y LIAM**

**GENNAI:** chicos…como va todo

**LEAH**: estamos bien…pero esto no es fácil

**GENNAI**: comprendo…debe ser muy difícil mantener esa digievolucion en pie

**LIAM**: pero aún no han sido derrotados

**GENNAI**: huh?

**LEAH**: la batalla no ha terminado, lo sabemos porque la fusión aún no se ha roto

**GENNAI**: ya veo

**LIAM**: espero que se den prisa, porque ya me estoy cansando de esto

**LEAH**: no eres el único…por lo menos haz un esfuerzo para que los mundos no desparezcan

**GENNAI**: si…chicos resistan un poco más, yo tengo la esperanza de que ellos lo lograrán

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LAS RUINAS DEL CASTILLO, TAI, IZZY, DAVIS, KEN Y MATT CAMINABAN HACIA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**TAI(MENTE): **Kari…

**IZZY**: Tai me estas escuchando?

**TAI**: huh?

**IZZY**: te estoy diciendo que debemos tener cuidado, Demon puede aparecer en cualquier momento

**TAI**: lo sé

**KEN**: ¡oigan ahí está la puerta¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN HASTA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**DAVIS: **y que hacemos?...

**IZZY**: tendremos que esperar a que Tk y Kari salgan de ese lugar

**KEN**: ustedes creen que el digiegg les haya hecho algo malo?...y esa es la razón por la que no salen de ahí?

**DAVIS**: ni en broma se te ocurra decir esas cosas

**MATT PATEA LA PUERTA CON FURIA**

**MATT: **maldita puerta,ya deberíamos saber algo de Tk y Kari, pero lo único que hacen es tenernos en suspenso

**IZZY**: huh?

**KEN**: que sucede?

**IZZY**: oigan no sé si es cosa mía, pero el flujo de energía bajo su potencia

**DAVIS**: si es verdad

**MATT**: rayos…que está pasando ahí dentro?

**TAI**: calma Matt…debemos ser pacientes

**DE PRONTO UN VOZ INTERRUMPE SU CONVERSACION**

**?**: ser pacientes no evitará la desaparición de la Tierra

**TAI**: huh?

**MATT**: ¡miren es Demon¡

**DEMON APARECE FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**DAVIS**: que no puedes aparecer en otro momento?

**DEMON**: porque siguen con vida?...estoy seguro que los había eliminado

**TAI**: no te será tan fácil vencernos

**DEMON**: así veo…pero esta vez no tienen a sus digimons, me parece que ahora están desprotegidos

**KEN**: es cierto…debimos haber buscado a Imperialdramon y a Omnimon antes de venir aquí

**DAVIS**: y hasta ahora me lo dices

**MATT**: rayos…que haremos?

**DEMON CREA UNA ENERGIA CON SUS MANOS Y APUNTA A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**DEMON**: jajaja… ¡hasta nunca¡

**DE PRONTO LA TIERRA EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR**

**DEMON**: huh?

**TAI**: que está pasando?

**DE PRONTO UN PODEROSO RAYO SALE DEBAJO DE DEMON Y LO MANDA VOLANDO**

**DEMON**: pero que es esto?...¡aagghh¡

**DEMON USA SUS ALAS PARA LIBERARSE DE LA PODEROSA ENERGIA**

**DEMON**: ohh…tu otra vez…que no sabes rendirte?

**OMNIMON APARECE FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**TAI**: ¡Omnimon¡

**MATT**: ufff…que alivio

**OMNIMON**: lamento el retraso…pero teníamos que ocuparnos de algunos asuntos

**DAVIS**: en donde esta Imperialdramon?

**OMNIMON**: ahí arriba…miren

**IMPERIALDRAMON APARECE DETRÁS DE DEMON Y LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE, ALEJANDOLO DEL CASTILLO**

**DEMON: **je…ellos siguen vivos…son una molestia

**DEMON EXTIENDE SUS ALAS PARA DETENERSE**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡toma esto¡ **¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**DEMON:** ¡agh¡…¡maldición¡

**DEMON RECIBE EL ATAQUE DIRECTAMENTE Y CAE EN EL MAR**

**DAVIS**: eso es amigo… ¡si¡

**KEN**: es bueno saber que están bien

**OMNIMON**: escúchenme…nosotros alejaremos a Demon del castillo

**TAI**: pero como…pelearán así como si nada

**OMNIMON**: no se preocupen, Imperialdramon y yo tenemos un plan para vencerlo, mientras tanto hagan lo que puedan para entrar y sacar a Tk y a Kari

**MATT**: me parece bien

**TAI**: les deseo buena suerte

**OMNIMON VUELA HACIA IMPERIALDRAMON Y SE UNEN PARA LUCHAR**

**DAVIS**: bien y ahora?

**IZZY**: trataré de hablar con el Sr Gennai, estoy seguro que él tiene la fórmula para abrir esta puerta

**TAI**: bien…sigue intentando Izzy, ahora Matt y Ken vayan a traer a los demás, necesitamos estar todos juntos para evitar más problemas

**KEN**: bien

**MATT**: está bien… espérennos aquí

**MATT Y KEN SE MARCHAN, TAI MIRA HACIA LA TIERRA Y LUEGO MIRA A OMNIMON Y A IMPERIALDRAMON**

**TAI**: vamos amigos tienen que ganar

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA BATALLA, DEMON SALIA DEL AGUA LENTAMENTE**

**DEMON**: hmmm… me hubieran dicho que querían cambiar el lugar de la pelea, aunque no sé qué ganan alejándome del castillo…que planean?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: mira…salió como si nada

**OMNIMON**: no te dejes engañar, atacaremos con todo lo que nos queda

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: bien…estás listo?

**OMNIMON**: vamos…espero que esto funcione

**OMNIMON VUELA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y SE ACERCA A DEMO**N

**DEMON**: me atacan directo?...acaso se han vuelto locos?

**OMNIMON**: **¡CAÑON SUPREMO¡**

**DEMON EXPANDE SUS ALAS Y USA SUS MANOS PARA DESVIAR LOS DISPAROS, LOS PODEROSOS RAYOS DE ENERGIA CAIAN EN EL MAR OCASIONANDO MULTIPLES EXPLOSIONES DE GRAN TAMAÑO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **cielos…es muy poderoso

**DEMON**: ¡Ahh…reciban esto¡…**¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO DISPARA LA ENERGIA HACIA DENTRO DEL MAR**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: pero que está haciendo?

**OMNIMON**: huh?

**DE PRONTO OCURRE UNA EXPLOSION GIGANTESCA QUE ABRE EL CIELO Y EL MAR**

**OMNIMON: **¡aagghh¡…¡cuidado¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO LOS ELEGIDOS SE PERCATABAN DEL ACONTECIMIENTO**

**SORA**: pero que está pasando?

**CODY**: es una explosión increíble

**MIMI**: pero quien está peleando?

**JOE**: ¡todos agáchense¡

**UNA PODEROSA ONDA EXPANSIVA HACIA VOLAR TODO A SU ALREDEDOR**

**MATT**: ¡amigos¡

**JOE**: ¡Matt¡

**KEN**: ¡rápido¡…no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos de aquí

**SORA**: que está sucediendo?

**MATT**: Omnimon e Imperialdramon están luchando con Demon, no hay tiempo para explicar ¡vámonos de aquí¡

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO YOLEI VOLVIA EN SI**

**YOLEI**: ay…que está pasando?

**KEN**: no hay tiempo para explicar Yolei…vamos sube a mi espalda

**YOLEI (SONROJADA)**: pero que dices?

**KEN**: ¡anda no pierdas el tiempo…sube tenemos que irnos¡

**YOLEI (SONROJADA)**: está bien

**KEN**: bien…vámonos

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRAN A YOLEI Y A KEN ALGO EXTRAÑADOS**

**MIMI**: hmmm…aquí me huele a algo

**YOLEI (SONROJADA)**: de qué hablas Mimi?

**MATT**: ya déjense de tonterías…vámonos de aquí antes de que…

**OTRA PODEROSA ONDA DE AIRE HACE TEMBLAR EL LUGAR**

**MATT: **antes de que algo como eso vuelva a pasar

**JOE**: cielos esta batalla es impresionante

**MATT**: vamos…Tai nos está esperando en la puerta de la recámara

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE LEVANTAN Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**YA DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, TK ESTABA EN LAS TINIEBLAS PERO NO PARECIA ASUSTADO**

**TK: **me quieres explicar que es lo que tramas?, que es eso de mi triste realidad?

**DIGIEGG: **jejeje…veo que no le temes a mis poderes…pero ese será tu erro**r**

**TK: **escúchame bien…yo no te tengo miedo y ya me estoy hartando de tus trucos… ¡devuélveme a Kari ahora mismo¡

**DE PRONTO LAS TINIEBLAS SE TRANSFORMAN EN UN HERMOSO CAMPO**

**TK: **huh?

**DIGIEGG: **bien niño…quiero mostrarte algo bastante interesante

**TK: **este lugar…yo lo conozco

**DIGIEGG: **si…lo conoces muy bien

**TK CAMINA VARIOS METROS Y SE SORPRENDE DE VER A TODA SU FAMILIA REUNIDA **

**TK: **no puede ser…ellos son…

**DIGIEGG: **así es…es tu familia…supongo que recuerdas este día

**TK: **ese día…todos nos fuimos de día de campo…en ese momento las cosas eran tan diferentes

**TK MIRABA EL RECUERDO DE EL Y SU HERMANO JUGANDO Y TAMBIEN MIRA A SUS PADRES QUE ESTABAN FELICES**

**DIGIEGG: **oh…no es hermoso…son una familia tan feliz…jajaja

**TK MIRA AL SUELO UN POCO TRISTE, PERO DESPUES DIBUJA UNA SONRISA MALVADA EN SU ROSTRO**

**DIGIEGG: **es una lástima que esos días no vuelvan a repetirse…tu qué crees?

**EL JOVEN RUBIO SE AGUANTABA LAS GANAS DE REIRSE**

**TK: **je…jeje…si, es una lastima

**DIGIEGG: **huh…que es tan gracioso?

**TK: **jeje…lo siento…me estaba burlando de como usas los poderes de las tinieblas, ahora entiendo muy bien el mensaje de Kira

**DIGIEGG: **huh?

**TK: **sabes…eres muy aburrido, no te sabes otro truco?

**DIGIEGG(MENTE): **que es lo que le pasa?...porque no ha caído...se está burlando de mí?

**TK: **sabes…podría quedarme viendo esto todo el día y no me afectaría en nada, porque no mejor vienes aquí y charlamos que te parece

**DIGIEGG(MENTE): **me está desafiando…no me tiene miedo…es la primera vez que veo un elegido con estas características…porque?

**EL DIGIEGG MIRABA MUY CONFUNDIDO LA FORMA DE SER DE TK**

**TK: **que pasa…lo estás pensando?, o me tienes miedo

**DIGIEGG(MENTE): **es un niño muy extraño, me está tomando a la ligera, pronto se arrepentirá de eso, ahora…le daré lo que quiere

**TK MIRABA A SU FAMILIA MUY TRANQUILAMENTE, DE PRONTO UN AGUJERO OSCURO APARECE EN EL SUELO DETRÁS DEL RUBIO Y EMPIEZA A SALIR UNA FIGURA HUMANA, UN CHICO DE PIEL BLANCA Y DE CABELLO NEGRO CON UNOS OJOS ROJOS COMO EL FUEGO SE PONE DETRÁS DE TK, EL RUBIO SONRIE Y VOLTEA PARA VERLO**

**TK: **Oh…ya era hora…viniste a dar la cara

**DIGIEGG: **bien Teiky…aquí me tienes

**DE PRONTO DEL PECHO DEL MUCHACHO APARECE EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**TK: **esa es tu verdadera forma?

**DIGIEGG: **nunca pensé mostrar mi identidad, pero esta es una ocasión especial, y bien Teiky…dime que es lo que quieres charlar conmigo?

**TK: **escúchame bien Digiegg de la Oscuridad…le pondremos fin a esto, ahora yo te diré cuál es tu triste realidad

**_0_**

**TK Y EL DIGIEGG ESTAN FRENTE A FRENTE, AHORA EL DIGIEGG HA MOSTRADO SU FIGURA HUMANA, QUE SIGNIFICA?, PODRAN NUESTROS HEROES ROMPER LA ILUSION DEL DIGIEGG Y SALIR VICTORIOSOS?, PODRAN IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON DERROTAR DEFINITIVAMENTE A DEMON?, PODRAN LOS ELEGIDOS SALVAR A LA TIERRA? AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FIN DE ESTA ELECTRIZANTE HISTORIA ESTA CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 21 **_(PROXIMO DOMINGO NO HAY EPISODIO)_


	22. Chapter 22

**EPISODIO. 22 EL FIN DE UN OSCURO AMOR**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTA ENTRANDO EN SU RECTA FINAL, YA SOLO QUEDAN LOS DOS PRINCIPALES EXPONENTES DE LAS TINIEBLAS, DEMON Y EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD, TK Y KARI AUN PERMANECEN EN LA RECAMARA PERO SE HAN SEPARADO POR LA TRAMPA DE LA OSCURIDAD Y HAN CAIDO EN UNA ILUSION PROVOCADA POR EL MALVADO DIGIEGG PERO CON DIFERENTES RESULTADOS, LOS DOS ANGELES ELEGIDOS AL PARECER TAMBIEN FUERON DERROTADOS, MIENTRAS QUE LA ULTIMA BATALLA ENTRE LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS Y DEMON CONTINUA, LA TIERRA ESTA A MENOS DE 15 MINUTOS DE SER CUBIERTA POR LA OSCURIDAD, QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**_0_**

**DESPUES DE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION, EL MAR OSCURO HA QUEDADO IRRECONOCIBLE, LA NUBE DE POLVO SE DISCIPABA Y UN CRATER DE INCREIBLES DIMENSIONES SE VEIA A LO LEJOS, EN EL CENTRO DE ESE CRATER ESTABA DEMON**

**DEMON**: hmmm…creo que exageré un poco

**OMNIMON**: dime Demon…si tu quisieras…podrías volar todo este mundo de un solo golpe verdad?

**DEMON**: huh?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO VOLTEA Y MIRA COMO IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON BAJABAN LENTAMENTE**

**DEMON**: pues…te seré sincero…el único que podría hacer algo como eso…es el Digiegg de la Oscuridad, pero si tuviera todo su poder…podría hacerlo

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: je…solo quiere asustarnos

**DEMON**: y bien…supongo que quieren continuar esta pelea

**OMNIMON**: ¡claro¡…nosotros no nos rendiremos hasta que seas eliminado

**DEMON**: jejeje…pues adelante…quiero ver sin son capaces de eso

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA CONTINUAR LA BATALLA**

**_0_**

**EN LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE HABIAN REUNIDO Y MIRABAN LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON**

**KEN**: no puedo creer el poder que tiene ese monstruo

**YOLEI**: menos mal…este lugar es seguro

**MATT**: ¡rayos¡…el tiempo pasa y seguimos sin hacer nada

**MIMI**: esta situación es muy difícil, tenemos que hacer algo o la Tierra será cubierta por las tinieblas

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS**

**IZZY**: está claro…que el problema es el tiempo, y está sucediendo lo mismo que ocurrió hace más de un año

**TAI**: huh?

**IZZY**: MaloMyotismon…intentó lo mismo, cubrir el mundo con las tinieblas pero falló

**CODY**: de que hablas?

**IZZY**: me refiero a la energía oscura, si detenemos al causante, hay la posibilidad de que la Tierra se salve

**MATT**: pero Izzy…la energía proviene de adentro de la recámara, ¡no podemos entrar¡

**IZZY**: lo sé…por eso los únicos que podrían detener esa energía son…

**DE PRONTO UN LEVE SILENCIO SE APODERO DEL MOMENTO**

**IZZY**: Tk o Kari

**LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN ASOMBRADOS A IZZY**

**TAI: **¡maldición¡

**SORA**: pero como lo harán?

**IZZY**: no sé qué método se necesite para hacer eso…pero estoy seguro que Tk y Kari saben del problema, si tenemos suerte…podrán detenerlo

**YOLEI**: y si no es así?

**IZZY**: …

**DE PRONTO UN ESTALLIDO SE ESCUCHA A LO LEJOS**

**DAVIS**: ¡miren allá¡…la batalla continua

**TAI MIRA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**TAI(MENTE)**: Kari…Tk…

**_0_**

**EN LA RECAMARA, EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE LAS TINIEBLAS, KARI ESTABA SUMERGIDA EN UN AGUA OSCURA, LA JOVEN SE ENCONTRABA MUY TRISTE, DE PRONTO LA TENEBROSA VOZ DEL DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A ESCUCHARSE**

**DIGIEGG**: oh princesa…que sucede?…porque estas tan triste?

**KARI**: no he podido evitar sentirme culpable…ya he visto las cosas malas que hecho en mi vida…pero no he hecho algo para remediarlo

**DIGIEGG**: y ahora que sabes esto…que harás ahora?

**KARI**: no lo sé

**DIGIEGG**: vamos…si lo sabes

**DE PRONTO LA ILUSION CAMBIA A UN BOSQUE EN EL DIGIMUNDO**

**KARI**: huh…y ahora?

**UNA IMAGEN DE TK APARECE FRENTE A KARI**

**KARI**: Tk…quería verte

**EL DIGIEGG TOMA LA VOZ DE TK PARA HABLAR CON KARI**

**TK**: Kari desde cuando nos conocemos?

**KARI**: pues…desde hace mucho tiempo

**TK**: sabes…yo sé…que tú siempre has sabido sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti o me equivoco?

**KARI**: lo sabías?

**TK:** si…hasta hace muy poco

**KARI**: lo siento…pero…

**TK**: ¡pero nada¡…todo este tiempo te has burlado de mí, sabes desde cuando te lo he querido decir?

**KARI**: …

**TK**: he estado sufriendo mucho por decirte…que te amo, siempre he querido que me veas como más que un amigo…pero ya no es así…me has lastimado

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: nunca has podido cuidarte tu sola, siempre dependes de los demás y siempre has sido un estorbo para todos… ¡te odio¡

**KARI**: qué?

**TK**: ¡te detesto Kari¡…yo te odio con todo mi ser

**KARI EMPIEZA A LLORAR DESCONSOLADAMENTE**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: porque me dices eso?…yo te amo

**TK**: yo jamás sentiría eso por alguien como tú

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: eso no es verdad…tú me lo dijiste con el corazón y fuiste sincero

**TK**: que inocente eres…te diré la verdad… ¡yo no te amo¡

**KARI SE ARRODILLA A LLORAR **

**TK**: llora todo lo que quieras…yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti, aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a ser tu amigo

**LA ILUSION SE DESVANECE Y SE TRANSFORMA EN TINIEBLAS, DE PRONTO DE KARI EMPIEZA A FORMARSE UN AURA DE OSCURIDAD**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: en verdad me odias Tk?...si es así…¡yo también te detesto¡…¡te odio Tk¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…así está mejor, y ahora esto

**DE PRONTO DE LAS TINIEBLAS SALE UNA INCONSCIENTE ANGEWOMON **

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: ya he envenenado su corazón puro con oscuridad, aunque me tomo más tiempo de lo que imaginaba, voy hacer que la princesa asesine a la persona que más ama…jejeje esto será divertido

**KARI**: An…Angewomon

**DIGIEGG**: pues aquí te traigo a tu Digimon para que hables con ella, no la has visto últimamente verdad?...pues te propongo que destruyas a esa persona que está en tu corazón…que dices?

**KARI**: si…lo haré…voy a matar a Tk… ¡lo haré¡

**UNA MIRADA LLENA DE ODIO SE APRECIABA EN KARI**

**_0_**

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA RECAMARA TK ESTABA DENTRO DE OTRA ILUSION, PERO EL ESTABA FRENTE A FRENTE A LA REPRESENTACION HUMANA DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: bien Teiky…aquí me tienes…anda, dime que es lo que quieres charlar conmigo?

**EL RUBIO MIRABA AL DIGIEGG CON SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA**

**TK**: je…me has dejado sorprendido…no imaginaba que tu fueras un humano

**DIGIEGG**: te equivocas…dentro de esta ilusión puedo tomar la forma que sea, decidí transformarme en una persona para que sea más divertido

**TK**: ya veo…me imagino que esa persona es una de las tantas que has asesinado

**DIGIEGG**: si…tienes razón, toda persona o Digimon que asesino, no puede descansar en paz y sus restos se convierten en mi energía

**TK SE PONE MUY SERIO**

**DIGIEGG**: pero eso no viene al caso, quiero que me digas cual es mi triste realidad?

**TK**: tu realidad?...je, es muy simple…un ser como tú no debe existir

**DIGIEGG**: huh?...eres muy gracioso Teiky…pero lastimosamente no puedes destruirme…así como la luz y la oscuridad son eternos, ¡yo¡…que represento la oscuridad soy eterno también

**TK LE SONRIE BURLONAMENTE, DE PRONTO LA ILUSION DE LA FAMILIA DE TK EMPIEZA A TOMARSE UNA FOTOGRAFIA**

**DIGIEGG**: porque no mejor miras a tu familia?…eso te hace feliz verdad?

**TK**: tu no entiendes…eso no me afecta en lo más minino…porque sé que todo esto es mentira, mi familia está dividida y por más que quiera…no volverán a estar juntos

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm

**TK**: tú crees que está bien manipular la oscuridad de la gente?...contaminar sus sueños y que caigan en las tinieblas solo para tu satisfacción¡…eso solo demuestra lo cobarde y débil que eres

**DIGIEGG**: yo…débil…¡yo no soy débil¡

**EL DIGIEGG DISPARA UN DIMINUTO RAYO DE SU DEDO Y LASTIMA A TK**

**TK**: ¡ugh¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no vuelvas a decirme débil, tú no sabes con quien te metes¡

**EL JOVEN NO SE MOVIA Y EMPIEZA A DERRAMAR SANGRE POR SU FRENTE, TK EMPIEZA A REIRSE DEL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: je…jeje jeje…jajajaja

**DIGIEGG**: que…que le pasa?

**TK**: ves a lo que me refiero

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: no lo entiendo…que clase de niño es este…está rodeado por la oscuridad pero…su corazón está lleno de luz…que significa esto?

**TK EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HASTA EL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: supongo…que terminaste con tu palabrería?

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**TK**: si es así…ahora es mi turno

**TK SE ARROJA CONTRA EL DIGIEGG Y LO DERRIBA, AMBOS CAEN Y EMPIEZAN A RODAR POR UNA COLINA**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡Ahhhh…maldito niño¡

**TK**: ¡Ahhhh…en donde tienes a Kari¡?...

**LOS DOS LLEGAN AL FINAL DE LA COLINA Y TK EMPIEZA A DARLE DERECHAZOS AL DIGIEGG EN LA CARA**

**DIGIEGG**: de nada servirán tus esfuerzos…la princesa está en mis manos y a la Tierra le quedan 12 minutos, que puedes hacer en ese tiempo?

**TK**: ¡maldito seas¡

**TK SEGUIA GOLPEANDO AL DIGIEGG, DE PRONTO LA PERSONA DESAPARECE Y LA ILUSION CAMBIA**

**TK**: huh?…ha cambiado

**DIGIEGG**: sabes una cosa…no te soporto… ¡voy a matarte¡

**TK**: je…crees poder lograrlo?

**DIGIEGG**: si…tendrás una muerte como la de tu Digimon

**TK**: huh?

**LAS TINIEBLAS SE TRANSFORMAN EN LA ILUSION DE LA BATALLA CON DEVIMON QUE TUVIERON LOS ELEGIDOS HACE 4 AÑOS**

**TK**: otra vez estas usando tu ilusión?

**DIGIEGG**: mira muy bien…aquí murió tu Digimon, este es el recuerdo que más odias…verdad?

**TK**: estás haciendo que me enfade más… ¡no seas cobarde y aparece¡

**DEL SUELO APARECE UN BRAZO Y TOMA DEL PIE AL JOVEN Y SE LO TRAGA**

**TK**: que es esto?…¡Ahhhh¡

**TK EMPIEZA A CAER POR UN ABISMO Y TERMINA EN UNA PISCINA DE AGUA OSCURA, EL JOVEN LENTAMENTE SALE DEL AGUA**

**DIGIEGG**: estoy muy enfadado… ¡prepárate¡

**TK**: y tú crees que estoy contento?…te voy a dar tu merecido

**EL DIGIEGG APARECE A LO LEJOS Y MIRABA CON FURIA A TK**

**TK:** y ahora en que está pensando?

**DE PRONTO EL DIGIEGG ESTIRA SU BRAZO HASTA ALCANZAR A TK Y LO TOMA DEL CUELLO**

**TK**: ¡agh¡…no me lo esperaba

**EL DIGIEGG RECOGE SU BRAZO Y EMPIEZA A ARRASTAR A TK HACIA EL**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**EL DIGIEGG LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE AL JOVEN EN EL ESTOMAGO DEJANDOLO SIN AIRE Y LUEGO LO LANZA CONTRA EL SUELO**

**TK**: ¡agh¡

**DIGIEGG**: yo soy un ser…que está más arriba de las Bestias Sagradas, yo soy un dios…y no permitiré que un simple niño elegido se atreva a faltarme el respeto

**EL MALVADO DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A ASFIXIAR AL JOVEN**

**TK: **¡agh¡

**DIGIEGG**: que se siente…saber…que morirás en mis manos

**TK(MENTE)**: si no hago algo…me matará…no puedo morir todavía…no hasta eliminarlo

**TK SE ENCONTRABA EN UN GRAN APRIETO**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS QUE AFUERA, LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON ERA MAS VIOLENTA, MULTIPLES EXPLOSIONES SE VEIAN A LO LEJOS**

**DEMON**: hmmm…que no saben cuándo rendirse?

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**DEMON EVADE EL RAYO Y SE ACERCA PARA GOLPEAR AL DIGIMON ESTRELLANDOLO CONTRA EL SUELO**

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **¡agh¡

**DEMON**: huh?...en donde está el otro?

**OMNIMON**: ¡aquí¡

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO TRATA DE GOLPEAR A DEMON CON SU ESPADA PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO EVADIA SUS GOLPES A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**DEMON**: eso es todo?

**OMNIMON**: ¡toma esto¡

**OMNIMON AGITA SU ESPADA Y DISPARA MULTIPLES RAYOS, EL DIGIMON OSCURO USA SUS ALAS PARA PROTEGERSE DE LOS ATAQUES**

**OMNIMON**: ¡agh¡…sus alas las usa como escudo

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: no puede ser…así no le ganaremos

**DEMON**: jajaja…ahora es mi turno **¡SUPER FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**OMNIMON**: huh?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: huh…pero que está haciendo?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO LEVANTA SUS DOS MANOS Y CREA UNA ESFERA GIGANTE DE FUEGO**

**DEMON**: jejeje…prepárense…porque esto les va a doler

**OMNIMON**: ¡ataquemos ahora¡… **¡CAÑON SUPREMO¡**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡si¡… **¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**LOS DOS ATAQUES IBAN DIRECTAMENTE HACIA DEMON PERO SE DESVIAN Y CAEN EN LA ESFERA GIGANTE**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡rayos¡

**OMNIMON**: que?…las ha absorbido

**DEMON**: que tontos… ¡reciban esto¡

**DE PRONTO DE LA ESFERA GIGANTE DE FUEGO EMPIEZAN A SALIR DIMINUTOS METEOROS DE FUEGO QUE SE DIRIGIAN A LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡Ahh¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡esquívalos rápido¡

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS EVADIAN LOS METEOROS COMO MAS PODIAN**

**DEMON**: ¡ahora esto¡

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO LANZA LA ESFERA HACIA LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡agh¡

**LA ESFERA GIGANTE DE FUEGO PRODUCE UNA ENORME EXPLOSION**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LO QUE QUEDA DEL CASTILLO, EN UNA PARTE ALEJADA APARECE MAGNANGEMON DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**MAGNANGEMON: **agh…que pasó?

**EL ANGEL SE PONE DE PIE Y OBSERVA LA EXPLOSION A LO LEJOS**

**MAGNANGEMON: **son lo demás…están luchando ferozmente…tengo que ayudarlos… ¡agh¡

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO LOGRA CAMINAR DOS PASOS Y QUEDA TENDIDO EN EL SUELO, LE FALTABAN TRES ALAS Y ESTABA MAL HERIDO**

**MAGNANGEMON: **Tk…tengo que ayudarlo

**EL ANGEL SE VUELVE A PONER DE PIE Y ESTA VEZ SE DIRIGE HACIA LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**DENTRO DE LA RECAMARA, KARI Y ANGEWOMON SE VOLVIAN A REENCONTRAR**

**KARI**: ¡levántate Angewomon¡

**DE PRONTO EL ANGEL RECOBRA EL CONOCIMIENTO**

**ANGEWOMON**: agh…que me sucedió?

**KARI**: Angewomon…nos volvemos a ver

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari¡…por fin te encuentro

**EL ANGEL SE ACERCA Y ABRAZA A SU COMPAÑERA**

**ANGEWOMON**: qué bueno que estas bien

**KARI**: …

**ANGEWOMON**: ven Kari…volvamos a casa

**KARI**: no me iré…

**ANGEWOMON**: eh?

**KARI**: no me iré…sin antes…destruir a mi enemigo

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?…Kari…te noto muy cambiada

**KARI**: vas a obedecerme?

**ANGEWOMON(MENTE)**: algo extraño le está pasando

**KARI**: y bien…me ayudarás?

**ANGEWOMON**: pues claro…yo siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte

**DIGIEGG**: ¡excelente respuesta¡

**DE PRONTO DE LAS TINIEBLAS APARECE UNA EXTRAÑA NEBLINA, EL ANGEL SIN DARSE CUENTA CAE EN ELLA, EN ESE MOMENTO UN AURA DE OSCURIDAD RODEA A ANGEWOMON**

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**DIGIEGG**: je…eso fue muy fácil

**KARI**: ya estas lista?

**ANGEWOMON**: princesa…dime quien es tu enemigo?...yo con mucho gusto lo mataré, para complacerte

**KARI**: ¡debes matar a Tk Takaishi¡…no quiero que quede rastro de el

**ANGEWOMON**: sus deseos son ordenes princesa

**KARI Y ANGEWOMON HAN SIDO POSEIDAS POR AL OSCURIDAD DEL DIGIEGG**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA, LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN LA BATALLA CONTRA DEMON**

**DAVIS**: dime Tai que ves?

**TAI**: no lo sé…no logro distinguir nada…están muy lejos

**MIMI**: ni siquiera con el binocular de Tai se puede ver que está pasando allá?

**YOLEI**: espero que estén ganando

**KEN**: si yo también

**IZZY**: vamos un poco más…

**CODY**: que estás haciendo Izzy?

**IZZY**: ¡lo logreé¡

**MATT**: que pasó?

**IZZY**: ¡todos acérquense¡

**DE PRONTO EN LA PANTALLA DE LA COMPUTADORA APARECE GENNAI**

**IZZY**: ¡Sr Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: ¡niños elegidos¡…pudieron hacer contacto conmigo…esperaba este momento, ya estoy al tanto de la situación y no hay mucho tiempo

**IZZY**: ¡rápido Sr Gennai…usted sabe un método para abrir la recámara del Digiegg de la Oscuridad?

**GENNAI**: hmmm…han podido llegar hasta ahí…los felicito…pero lamentablemente tengo que pedirles que abandonen ese lugar de inmediato

**TODOS**: ehhh?

**GENNAI**: ninguno de ustedes puede pasar por ahí…están perdiendo el tiempo, lo que tienen que hacer ahora es regresar…en estos momentos tengo una puerta abierta hacia el digimundo…te enviaré las coordenadas para que puedan escapar inmediatamente

**TAI**: ¡está loco no podemos irnos de aquí¡…¡Tk y Kari están en esa recámara y aún no han salido¡

**DAVIS**: ¡es cierto no podemos irnos así y abandonar a nuestros amigos¡

**GENNA**I: entiendo cómo se sienten…pero entiendan que si no han salido…es porque lo más probable es que ese Digiegg los haya asesinado

**TODOS**: ¡qué¡

**GENNAI**: ¡escúchenme¡…no hay esperanza de ganar esta batalla, ¡retírense inmediatamente¡… pronto la digievolucion de Omnimon se terminará y ya no podrán seguir luchando

**DE PRONTO LA COMUNICACIÓN SE CORTA**

**IZZY**: ¡rayos se cortó la comunicación¡…pero tengo el mapa…la puerta está un poco lejos pero podremos escapar si nos vamos ahora

**SORA**: Izzy…

**MATT**: yo no creo que estén muertos

**TAI**: yo tampoco…de aquí no me muevo hasta recuperar a mi hermana

**DAVIS**: ¡yo tampoco me iré¡

**KEN**: ¡yo también me quedo¡

**TAI**: los que quieran irse de aquí…adelante no los detendré…no es su obligación estar aquí, fue mi culpa haberlos involucrado en esto

**TODOS SE MIRABAN PERO NINGUN ELEGIDO TENIA INTENCIONES DE IRSE Y SE SENTIAN ANIMADOS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE**

**JOE**: ¡ninguno de nosotros pretende irse de aquí¡

**MIMI**: ¡yo me quedaré hasta el final¡

**SORA**: ¡yo también¡

**CODY**: ¡yo también me quedo¡

**YOLEI**: ¡yo no me moveré hasta que Kari y Tk regresen con nosotros¡

**IZZY**: ¡está bien…yo me quedo¡

**TAI MIRABA SORPRENDIDO A LOS DEMAS**

**TAI**: amigos…gracias

**MATT**: así es…estamos juntos en esto y nadie se irá

**?**: ¡y yo no pienso irme hasta que ese Digiegg sea destruido¡

**TODOS**: huh?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS VOLTEAN Y DE PRONTO APARECE MAGNANGEMON FRENTE A ELLOS**

**CODY**: ¡miren¡

**MATT**: ¡Magnangemon¡

**MATT AYUDA AL DIGIMON DE SU HERMANO**

**TAI**: que te pasó?...porque estas así?

**MAGNANGEMON**: no hay tiempo para explicar…tengo que ayudar a Kari y a Tk

**MATT**: en esa condición no podrás hacer nada…tienes que descansar

**MAGNANGEMON**: no puedo…

**EL ANGEL CAMINA HASTA LA PUERTA**

**MATT**: ¡Magnangemon¡

**IZZY**: el no podrá entrar a la recámara si no usa algo sagrado que pertenezca a la princesa

**JOE**: lo se Izzy…pero que sugieres?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS PENSABAN PERO NO LLEGABAN A NADA**

**DAVIS**: ya se…esperemos a que Tk y Kari salgan para después vencer a Demon

**MAGNANGEMON**: hacer eso tomaría mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que no tenemos, por eso ¡ugh¡…necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes

**CODY**: en que estás pensando?

**MAGNANGEMON**: quiero que me den la Luz de sus digivices y D-3, tengo un método para derrotar a Demon de una vez por todas

**TODOS**: ¡qué¡

**MATT**: quieres hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Devimon?…no lo permitiré…no permitiré que Tk sufra otra vez

**MAGNANGEMON**: no tengo planeado morir todavía…no hasta que esta pesadilla termine

**MATT**: pero…

**TAI MIRABA AL ANGEL ELEGIDO**

**TAI**: hagámoslo…

**TODOS**: ¡qué¡

**TAI**: yo creo en el…vamos hacerlo…vamos a dar lo último que nos queda para que Magnangemon vaya a ayudar a los demás

**SORA**: pero…

**TAI**: escuchen amigos…tal vez esto sea lo último que hagamos…pero lo haremos por la Tierra, por nuestras familias y por el futuro

**DAVIS**: bien dicho Tai… ¡adelante¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SACAN SUS DIGIVICES Y D-3**

**TAI**: ¡recibe esto¡

**VARIOS RAYOS DE LUZ SALEN DE LOS APARATOS Y LLEGAN HASTA EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO**

**MAGNANGEMON: **¡ugh¡…cielos…mi fuerza está regresando…¡resistan amigos ya voy a ayudarlos¡

**EL ANGEL EMPIEZA A RECUPERARSE DE SUS HERIDAS**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LAS TINIEBLAS TK ESTABA SIENDO AHORCADO POR LA FORMA HUMANA DEL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: ¡agh¡

**DIGIEGG**: es hora de que pierdas la esperanza de ganar Teiky…este será tu fin

**TK(MENTE)**: no puedo moverme…tengo que hacer algo o me matará…debo hacer un esfuerzo…

**DIGIEGG**: ¡muere¡

**TK LE CONECTA UN RODILLAZO EN LA CARA AL DIGIEGG Y ESTE SE ALEJA, EL JOVEN SE LIBERA Y SE TOMA DEL CUELLO, CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD TOMABA AIRE**

**TK:** eso estuvo cerca

**DIGIEGG**: porque no lo hacemos más divertido?

**TK**: huh?

**DE PRONTO LA OSCURIDAD SE TRANSFORMA EN OTRA ILUSION, EL DIGIEGG APARECE POR DETRÁS Y PONE SU BRAZO ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO DEL JOVEN**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…no esperabas esto verdad?

**TK**: ¡rayos¡…me volvió a atrapar

**DIGIEGG**: mira cuidadosamente lo que te voy a mostrar

**TK:** y ahora a donde me has traído?

**DIGIEGG**: este es el digimundo…y mira quien viene ahí

**DE PRONTO APARECE KARI ADULTA CON UN RAMO DE FLORES EN SUS MANOS**

**TK**: Kari…¡ya te dije que tus ilusiones no funcionarán conmigo¡

**EL DIGIEGG TOMA DEL CABELLO A TK Y LO ACERCA A LA JOVEN**

**TK: **¡suéltame¡

**DIGIEGG**: oh…mira

**KARI SE ACERCA A UNA TUMBA Y DEJA LAS FLORES**

**TK**: crees que esto va a afectarme?

**DIGIEGG**: porque no miras a quien le está dejando esas flores?

**EL DIGIEGG SUELTA A TK Y LO PATEA PARA QUE CAIGA EN EL SUELO, EL JOVEN SE LEVANTA PERO EL DIGIEGG HABIA DESAPARECIDO**

**TK: **¡maldito¡

**TK VOLTEA A VER A UNA TRISTE KARI Y LUEGO MIRA HACIA LA TUMBA, EL JOVEN SE SORPRENDE MUCHO**

**TK**: no…no puede ser

**DIGIEGG**: sorprendido?... ¡es tu tumba Teiky¡…jajaja

**DE PRONTO LA PERSONALIDAD OSCURA DE TK DESAPARECE**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, DEMON TENIA CONTROLADA LA SITUACION, LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN LEVANTANDOSE LENTAMENTE**

**DEMON:** ya me estoy cansando de este juego, ya ríndanse y acepten su derrota

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: no nos vamos a rendir

**OMNIMON**: tiene razón…vamos a pelear hasta derrotarte

**DEMON**: je…tontos… **¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**EL ATAQUE GOLPEA DIRECTAMENTE A IMPERIALDRMON**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡Imperialdramon¡

**DEMON SE ACERCA A OMNIMON A GRAN VELOCIDAD, PERO EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO REACCIONA Y USA SU CAÑON PARA DISPARAR VARIAS VECES PERO EL DIGIMON OSCURO LOS ESQUIVA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD**

**OMNIMON:** huh?

**DEMON**: jajaja

**OMNIMON**: ¡maldito¡

**DEMON EMPIEZA A VOLAR HASTA LO MAS ALTO Y OMNIMON LO SIGUE**

**DEMON**: dame tu mejor golpe

**OMNIMON SEGUIA DISPARANDO PERO SIN RESULTADOS, LOS DOS DIGIMONS ESTABAN EN LO MAS ALTO DEL CIELO**

**DEMON:** je…a quien apuntas?

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO EMPIEZA A BAJAR A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y EN EL TRAYECTO GOLPEA A OMINIMON HACIENDOLO CAER**

**OMNIMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**DEMON**: bueno será mejor terminar con esta pelea…tu qué piensas?

**OMNIMON**: si estoy de acuerdo

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO LE PROPINA UNA PATADA A DEMON Y AMBOS DIGIMONS EMPEZABAN A CAER**

**OMNIMON: **eres un miserable… **¡ESPADA TRASCENDENTAL¡ **

**DEMON: ¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO¡**

**EL DIGIMON ELEGIDO HABILMENTE PASA A TRAVES DE LAS LLAMAS**

**DEMON**: huh…pero como

**OMNIMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**OMNIMON LOGRA ATRAVESAR EL PECHO DE DEMON CON SU ESPADA**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡…me sorprendiste

**OMNIMON**: este será tu fin

**DEMON**: je…que tonto eres

**OMNIMON**: huh?

**DEMON**: más bien será tu fin

**OMNIMON**: que dices?

**DEMON**: hay una razón por la que te deje atravesarme, y es por esto

**DEMON EMPIEZA A ABSORBER LA ENERGIA OSCURA DE LOS ALREDEDORES Y EMPIEZA A RESTAURARSE**

**OMNIMON**: ¡no¡

**DEMON**: esa espada me está causando problemas será mejor destruirla

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO USA SU CUERPO PARA ROMPER LA ESPADA DE OMNIMON**

**OMNIMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**LOS RESTOS DE LA ESPADA CAEN AL MAR Y DESAPARECEN, EL DIGIMON OSCURO TOMA DEL CUELLO A OMNIMON**

**DEMON**: sin esa espada ya no eres una amenaza… ¡ahora muere¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡no lo hagas¡

**DEMON**: sigues aquí?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡suéltalo¡

**DEMON**: que molesto eres

**OMNIMON USA SU CAÑON Y DISPARA EN EL PECHO DEL DIGIMON OSCURO PARA LIBERARSE**

**OMNIMON**: ¡ahora atácalo¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: por supuesto… **¡BLASTER IONICO¡**

**DEMON**: huh…pero que persistentes

**DEL PECHO DE IMPERIALDRAMON APARECE UN EMISOR Y LANZA UNA ENERGIA MUY PODEROSA**

**DEMON(MENTE)**: ¡agh¡ ¡rayos¡…ese ataque fue el que usaron contra Armageddemon

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO ATRAPA LA ENERGIA CON SUS MANOS PERO ES EMPUJADO HASTA EL CRATER, PROVOCANDO UNA EXPLOSION GIGANTESCA**

**OMNIMON**: ¡bien hecho¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: pero Omnimon…te has quedado sin tu espada

**OMNIMON**: lo se…tendremos que usar otro método para ganarle

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNANGEMON SE RECUPERA DE SUS HERIDAS Y SUS ALAS SE RESTAURAN**

**MAGNANGEMON**: bien…me he recuperado y me siento más poderoso

**LOS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A CAER POR LA INFLUENCIA DE LA OSCURIDAD Y QUEDAN INCONCIENTES**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡chicos resistan¡

**TAI**: rápido…ve a ayudar a todos…te lo encargamos

**TAI QUEDA INCONCIENTE**

**MAGNANGEMON:** ¡ah¡

**ARMADILLOMON**: no te preocupes ve a derrotar a Demon

**HACKMON**: si date prisa no hay tiempo

**TENTOMON**: nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar de todos

**PIYOMON**: si todos estamos contigo

**PALMON**: ve y acaba con ese malvado

**MAGNANGEMON**: gracias amigos…bien aquí voy…

**LAS ALAS DE MAGNANGEMON TOMAN UNA TONALIDAD DORADA Y VUELA RAPIDAMENTE PARA AYUDAR A IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, LA SITUACION NO MEJORABA, GENNAI MIRABA EL CIELO CON PREOCUPACION, PERO LOS ANTIGUOS ELEGIDOS HABIAN LLEGADO AL LIMITE**

**GENNAI: **espero que se den prisa…deben quedar unos 10 minutos

**MUCHO MAS ATRÁS ESTABAN LIAM Y LEAH, SUS EMBLEMAS DEL MILAGRO Y DEL DESTINO BRILLABAN INTENSAMENTE PERO CONSUMIA GRAN PARTE DE LA VIDA DE LOS DOS ELEGIDOS**

**LIAM**: oye…hermanita…ya no puedo más…siento que me voy a desmayar

**LEAH**: ah no…si el mundo se acaba…será tu culpa

**LIAM**: pero tú también…debes estar en la misma situación

**LEAH**: si…pero no quiero que me echen la culpa…si tu deshaces la digievolucion

**LIAM**: ¡agh¡…que estará pasando en el Mar Oscuro?...porque…esos elegidos se tardan tanto?

**LEAH**: hay que tener…esperanza en ellos

**LIAM**: no me hables de esperanza…sabes que odio esa palabra

**LEAH**: no puedo creerlo…porque le sigues teniendo…rencor a Teiky?

**EL ELEGIDO DEL DESTINO SE MORDIA LOS LABIOS**

**LEAH**: te comportas…como un niño de 4 años

**LIAM(MENTE)**: odio a Teiky por el mal que me hizo…el me robó al amor de mi vida…nunca se lo perdonaré…no debí salvarle la vida aquella vez…¡debí dejarlo morir en aquel lago¡

**LEAH**: ¡Liam no pierdas concentración¡

**LIAM**: ¡si¡

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA, EL HUMO AUN NO SE DISPERSABA Y COMO UN RAYO APARECE DEMON Y GOLPEA A AMBOS DIGIMONS Y LOS ESTRELLA CONTRA EL PISO**

**OMNIMON: **¡aagghh¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **¡aagghh¡

**DEMON**: estúpidos…acaso no entienden que soy inmortal…ahora mismo les daré el golpe final

**OMNIMON**: ¡agh¡…esta vez se movió más rápido que antes

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ni siquiera nos dio una oportunidad de esquivarlo

**DEMON**: ¡este será su fin¡

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO REUNE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE ENERGIA OSCURA QUE SALIA DE TODAS DIRECCIONES FORMANDO UNA INMENSA ESFERA DE ENERGIA**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡rayos¡…no podremos esquivar eso

**OMNIMON**: ¡maldición¡…perdimos la batalla

**DEMON**: ¡hasta nunca¡…¡agh¡

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE UN ESPADA CORTANDO ALGO**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡…¡pero que¡

**DE PRONTO EL BRAZO DE DEMON ES SEPARADO Y CAE AL MAR**

**DEMON**: ¡aaggrrhh¡… ¡mi brazo¡…¡quién se atreve¡

**DEMON VOLTEA Y RECIBE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA POR PARTE DE MAGNANGEMON, EL DIGIMON OSCURO CAE EN EL MAR JUNTO A LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA OSCURA Y SE PRODUCE UNA PODEROSA EXPLOSION**

**OMNIMON**: huh…que pasó?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: no puede ser…nos salvamos?

**MAGNANGEMON VUELA HACIA EL CRATER PARA AYUDAR A LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: se encuentran bien?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡Magnangemon¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡que sorpresa¡…gracias por ayudarnos

**MAGNANGEMON**: puedo ver que han resistido bastante

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡deprisa¡…¡ tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: no tan rápido…ese miserable de Demon aún no se ha muerto

**OMNIMON**: es verdad…el vendrá en cualquier momento

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: bromeas verdad?

**MAGNANGEMON**: escuchen…les diré cuál es mi plan

**OMNIMON**: si tienes una idea…te escuchamos

**MAGNANGEMON**: pongan atención…este es mi plan

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA ILUSION DE TK, EL JOVEN SE ACERCA A LA TUMBA Y SE SORPRENDE DE VER SU NOMBRE**

**TK**: espera…esta es mi tumba

**DIGIEGG**: así es…

**TK**: no…no puede ser

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja

**TK SE PONE A LEER LA TUMBA**

**TK**: aquí yace, Takeru Takaishi un héroe que trajo la paz al Digimundo y al Mundo humano 1991-2003, que…que esto?

**TK SE TOMA LA CABEZA Y SE ARRODILLA**

**TK**: ¡nooooo…esto es mentira¡

**DIGIEGG**: te digo algo?...yo puedo ver el futuro…y tú…no tienes futuro…tu destino es morir

**TK**: no…no, ¡nooooo¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…ahora mismo haré realidad ese futuro… ¡prepárate¡

**DE PRONTO UN SILENCIO SE APODERA DEL MOMENTO**

**TK**: je…sabes una cosa?

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**TK**: creo que me has mostrado algo bastante interesante

**DIGIEGG**: de que hablas?

**TK SE LEVANTA Y VOLTEA A VER AL DIGIEGG CON SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: otra vez esa oscuridad

**TK**: dijiste que era el futuro?...pues qué curioso que al digimundo y la Tierra no les haya ocurrido nada…no lo crees?

**DIGIEGG**: eh?

**TK**: si es correcto lo que dices, está claro que tú…no estás en ese futuro

**DIGIEGG (MENTE)**: es cierto…él tiene razón…pero mis predicciones no pueden estar equivocadas…acaso cometí un error?

**TK**: acerté verdad?

**DIGIEGG**: si…creo que tienes razón…creo que me he equivocado con esta predicción, se supone que todo el mundo se hundirá en la oscuridad y yo seré el eterno soberano

**TK**: aunque si te pones a pensar…creo que sin querer…viste tu propio futuro

**DIGIEGG**: …

**TK**: je…lo sabía, tienes miedo de que se haga realidad

**EL DIGIEGG SE TELETRANSPORTA Y SE COLOCA FRENTE A TK, DE PRONTO LA ILUSION SE DESVANECE**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡ya estoy harto de ti¡…ahora mismo te voy destruir

**TK**: ¡inténtalo¡

**TK SE LANZA Y DERRIBA AL DIGIEGG, EL MALVADO ESTIRA SU BRAZO Y TOMA DEL CUELLO AL JOVEN Y LO LLEVA HASTA EL TECHO DONDE LO ESTRELLA**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡ahora el final¡

**EL DIGIEGG TRANSFORMA SU BRAZO EN UNA ESPADA **

**TK**: ¡oh no¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡muere¡

**EL MALVADO DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A RECOGER SU BRAZO Y ACERCABA A TK, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EL D-3 DE TK BRILLA INTENSAMENTE**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡que es esto¡

**TK**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**UN GRAN RESPLANDOR ALEJA LAS TINIEBLAS**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS, LOS 3 DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS ESPERABAN A QUE DEMON APARECIERA**

**MAGNANGEMON:** bien y que dicen?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: si es una buena idea, mejor que lo que habíamos planeado antes

**OMNIMON**: ¡miren¡…¡aquí viene¡

**DE PRONTO DEL MAR SALE DEMON Y SE PONE FRENTE A LOS DIGIMONS ELEGID**OS

**DEMON**: hmmm…te recuerdo…eres ese ángel que trató de derrotarme, puedo ver que saliste ileso de mi ataque…a que has venido?

**MAGNANGEMON**: pues he venido para ponerle fin a esta batalla Demon

**DEMON**: no te perdonaré que me hayas cortado un brazo, ahora yo te cortaré el tuyo

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡quiero ver que lo intentes¡

**DEMON**: jejeje…eres como esos tontos que creen que pueden derrotarme, ¡entiendan que yo soy inmortal¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: pues no nos vamos a rendir, ¡ningún ser es imposible de vencer¡

**EL ANGEL SE LANZA A ATACAR A DEMON**

**DEMON**: ingenuo…

**EL DIGIMON OSCURO DETIENE EL PUÑO DEL ANGEL CON UNA MANO**

**MAGNANGEMON:** eh?

**DEMON: **je… ¡toma esto¡

**DEMON EXPULSA DE SUS OJOS UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA Y LE DA DIRECTO A MAGNANGEMON**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aghhhhh¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡oh no Magnangemon¡

**DEBIDO A LA EXPLOSION MAGNANGEMON ES LANZADO MUY LEJOS Y CAE EN UNA PILA DE ROCAS**

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: no debemos confiarnos solo porque tiene un brazo…

**OMNIMON**: si lo se…

**DEMON**: ¡ahora siguen ustedes¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡cuidado¡

**OMNIMON**: si

**DEMON: ¡FULGOR DEL CAOS¡**

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS ESQUIVAN EL ATAQUE CON MUCHA FACILIDAD**

**OMNIMON**: viste eso?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: si…es tal como lo dijo

**OMNIMON**: bien…pues aprovechemos

**DEMON**: huh?

**IMPERIALDRAMON SE ACERCA A DEMON Y LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA**

**DEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡mi turno¡

**OMNIMON LE PROPINA UN PODEROSA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DEMON QUEDA EN EL SUELO**

**DEMON**: je…solo tienen ventaja porque no tengo un brazo

**DE PRONTO DE LAS ROCAS APARECE MAGNANGEMON Y SALE VOLANDO DIRECTAMENTE HACIA DEMON**

**DEMON**: je…otro ataque directo?

**OMNIMON**: ¡vamos ayudémoslos ¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡si¡

**DEMON USA SUS ALAS PARA CUBRIRSE, PERO MAGNANGEMON EMBISTE AL DIGIMON OSCURO**

**DEMON**: hmmm…tienes una gran fuerza

**LAS ALAS DEL DIGIMON OSCURO SE ABREN Y GOLPEAN AL ANGEL**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡ ¡ahora amigos¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON Y OMNIMON GOLPEAN A DEMON AL MISMO TIEMPO Y MANDAN A VOLAR AL DIGIMON OSCURO SACANDOLO DEL CRATER**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡ ¡malditos¡…desde que llegó ese ángel se han estado moviendo diferente

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**DEMON**: huh?

**MAGNANGEMON APARECE POR ARRIBA DEL DIGIMON OSCURO Y TRATA DE CORTARLO CON SU ESPADA PERO DEMON LO ESQUIVA EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO**

**DEMON: **¡ah¡…eso estuvo cerca

**MAGNANGEMON**: de verdad?

**DEMON**: huh…de que hablas?

**DE PRONTO UN CORTE APARECE EN EL TORSO DE DEMON**

**DEMON: **¡miserable¡…pero cómo pudiste…estoy seguro de haber esquivado tu ataque

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ahora te daré el golpe final¡

**DEMON SE ACERCA Y CON UNA MANO TOMA DE LA CABEZA A MAGNANGEMON **

**MAGNANGEMON: **¡me atrapó¡

**DEMON**: nunca te voy a perdonar que hayas lastimado mi cuerpo, voy a eliminarte de un solo golpe

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh no puedo liberarme¡

**DEMON LANZA UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA SOBRE LA CARA DEL ANGEL**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡no¡

**MAGNANGEMON CAE EN EL MAR Y SE PIERDE DE VISTA**

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **¡oh no…lo mató¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡Demon esto no te lo perdonaremos¡

**DEMON**: fue un tonto…no estaba a mi nivel…fue una estupidez haberme desafiado, ahora les tocará lo mismo a ustedes dos

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA EL ATAQUE DE DEMON**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO A LA RECAMARA, LA ILUSION DEL DIGIEGG DESAPARECE Y TODO REGRESABA A LA NORMALIDAD**

**TK**: huh?...volvimos...si… ¡lo logreé¡

**EL RUBIO VOLTEA Y MIRA QUE EL DIGIEGG ESTABA INMOVIL PERO SEGUIA MANDANDO SU ENERGIA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**TK**: ha…eso estuvo cerca por poco y no me salvo

**DIGIEGG**: ¡Teiky¡…pudiste romper mi mundo de las tinieblas…¡eso no te lo perdonaré¡

**TK**: ya cierra la boca, ahora mismo te voy a destruir

**DIGIEGG**: je…pues no será así

**TK**: huh?

**EL JOVEN VOLTEA Y** **SE PERCATA QUE KARI ESTABA EN EL SUELO Y CORRE PARA AYUDARLE**

**TK**: oh no… ¡Kari¡

**EL RUBIO LEVANTA LENTAMENTE A LA CASTAÑA, KARI ABRIA SUS OJOS POCO A POCO**

**TK**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI BRUSCAMENTE SE LEVANTA Y EMPUJA A TK AL SUELO**

**KARI**: ¡no me toques¡

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: ¡no te me acerques¡

**TK**: Kari que te sucede?

**KARI**: ¡no vuelvas a tocarme¡

**TK**: oye…que pasa?

**DE PRONTO UNA FLECHA SE ESTRELLA CERCA DEL PIE DEL RUBIO**

**ANGEWOMON**: no te acerques a la princesa o no vivirás para contarlo

**TK**: huh?

**TK VOLTEA Y SE SORPRENDE DE VER A ANGEWOMON**

**TK:** Angewomon?...como es que estas aquí?

**KARI**: ¡Angewomon mátalo¡

**ANGEWOMON: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL¡**

**TK**: huh?

**EL ELEGIDO TRATA DE EVADIR EL ATAQUE, PERO EN EL INTENTO LA FLECHA LASTIMA SU PIERNA Y CAE AL SUELO**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…que triste Teiky…ser asesinado por la persona que amas…no es divertido?

**TK**: ¡maldito…que es lo que les has hecho¡?

**KARI**: ¡Tk prepárate a morir¡

**TK**: ¡Kari despierta…te está manipulando¡

**ANGEWOMON**: de nada sirve gritarle…ha llegado tu hora

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO EMPIEZA A APUNTARLE DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CABEZA**

**_0_**

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS A LAS AFUERAS, LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS LUCHABAN FEROZMENTE, Y COMO ULTIMO RECURSO USABAN SUS ULTIMAS ENERGIAS**

**OMNIMON**: ¡es ahora o nunca¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON: ¡LASER DE POSITRONES¡**

**OMNIMON: ¡CAÑON SUPREMO¡**

**EN EL TRAYECTO, LOS DOS ATAQUES SE COMBINAN FORMANDO UNA ENERGIA INCREIBLEMENTE PODEROSA, DEMON LEVANTA SU UNICO BRAZO PARA DETENERLO**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡…se los dije…no pueden derrotarme…¡les será inútil¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡jajá…caíste¡

**DEMON**: huh?

**OMNIMON**: ¡ahora¡

**DE PRONTO DEL MAR APARECE UN BRILLO**

**DEMON**: que es eso?

**EL MAR SE ABRE Y LA FIGURA DE UN ANGEL APARECE **

**DEMON**: ¡que¡…pero como…sigues vivo?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Demon este es tu fin¡

**DEMON**: Ahh…quieren aprovecharse de que no tengo brazo

**MAGNANGEMON**: pues para que crees que te lo corte?…si no lo hacía…no tendríamos una oportunidad como esta…

**OMNIMON**: así es…esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para derrotarte

**DEMON**: ¡que¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡hasta nunca Demon¡… **¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO¡**

**DEMON**: oh no esa técnica… ¡aagghh¡ ¡nooooo¡

**DEMON EMPIEZA A SER ARRASTRADO POR LA TECNICA DEL ANGEL**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL DIGIMUNDO, LOS ANTIGUOS ELEGIDOS ENTRAN EN UNA GRACIOSA CONVERSACION**

**LIAM: **ehh…Leah…

**LEAH**: que te ocurre?

**LIAM**: oye…me puedes decir…que era lo que más odiabas en este mundo?

**LEAH**: para que…me haces una pregunta…tan estúpida en estos momentos?

**LIAM**: ¡solo dímelo¡

**LEAH**: ¡las arañas¡ ¡las detesto¡

**LIAM**: oh… ¡rayos¡

**LEAH**: que pasa?

**LIAM**: no te vayas…a asustar…pero tienes…una araña en tu rodilla

**LEAH**: ¡cómo se…te ocurre…hacer bromas…de mal gusto…en un momento como este¡

**LIAM**: no bromeo…de verdad tienes una araña

**UNA PEQUEÑA ARAÑA ESTABA CAMINANDO POR LA PIERNA DE LA ELEGIDA**

**LIAM**: no se te ocurra gritar o moverte…porque esta vez…yo te echo la culpa a tí

**LEAH**: ¡Liam…te voy a golpear¡

**LIAM**: ¡concéntrate no vayas a moverte¡

**LA PEQUEÑA ARAÑA EMPIEZA A SUBIR POR LA PIERNA DE LA JOVEN**

**LEAH**: ay no…la estoy sintiendo… ¡has algo para quitármela¡

**LIAM**: y que quieres que haga?…no puedo llamar al Sr Gennai…además…está debajo de tu falda

**LEAH (SONROJADA)**: ¡que¡…¡aghhhhh¡

**LA ELEGIDA SUELTA EL EMBLEMA MILAGRO, GENNAI VOLTEA ASUSTADO**

**GENNAI**: pero que están haciendo?

**LIAM**: ¡oh no que hiciste¡

**LEAH**: ¡quítamelo¡

**LIAM SE LEVANTA PARA AYUDAR A SU HERMANA PERO SU EMBLEMA SE CAE Y SE CONVIERTE EN POLVO **

**LIAM**: ¡mi emblema¡

**EL OTRO EMBLEMA CAE Y TAMBIEN SE HACE POLVO**

**GENNAI**: ¡oh no ahora es el fin…estamos perdidos¡

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 DIGIMONS SEGUIAN EN SU INTENTO DE DERROTAR A DEMON**

**DEMON: **¡agh¡…no me vencerán con esto

**OMNIMON: **maldición…ya hemos usado toda nuestra fuerza y este maldito se resiste

**IMPERIALDRAMON: **porque

**DEMON USA SUS ALAS PARA DETENER EL INGRESO A LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO**

**DEMON: **¡tontos, ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: oh no…no podré mantener la puerta por mucho tiempo

**DE PRONTO DEMON QUEDA PARALIZADO, LA ENERGIA DEL DIGIEGG ABANDONA EL CUERPO DEL DIGIMON OSCURO**

**DEMON**: ¡agh¡…¡no¡…porque me pasa esto…¡porque¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: je…el digiegg te ha abandonado… ¡es ahora o nunca¡

**OMNIMON**: ¡máximo poder¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡máximo poder¡

**UN POTENTE RAYO ES DISPARADO, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO CRUCIAL OMNIMON VUELVE A SER AGUMON Y GABUMON, PERO EL GRAN RAYO COMBINADO EMPUJA A DEMON HACIA DENTRO DE LA PUERTA**

**DEMON**: ¡aagghh¡…¡yo¡…el gran Demon siendo vencido por los digimons elegidos en mi propio territorio…¡noooooooooo¡

**DEMON DESAPARECE Y LA PUERTA SE CIERRA, LA BATALLA CON EL DIGIMON OSCURO TERMINA, FINALMENTE DEMON FUE DERROTADO, TAI ESTABA EN EL PISO MIRANDO EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA**

**TAI**: jejeje…lo hicieron

**MAGNANGEMON LOGRA ATRAPAR A AGUMON Y GABUMON**

**MAGNANGEMON**: oigan están bien?

**AGUMON**: ¡agh¡…pero…porque ha terminado la digievolucion?

**MAGNANGEMON**: seguramente se agotaron

**GABUMON**: tú lo crees?

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡bien hecho lo vencimos¡

**MAGNAGEMON**: si…pero celebraremos cuando rescatemos a Kari… ¡rápido Imperialdramon vayamos con los demás¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡si vamos¡

**LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS VUELAN DE REGRESO AL CASTILLO**

**_0_**

**EN LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA TODOS LOS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS CUIDABAN A SUS CAMARADAS, EN ESO LLEGAN MAGNANGEMON Y LOS DEMAS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: oigan están bien todos?

**PALMON**: si estamos bien…

**HACKMON**: los felicito…pudieron vencer a Demon

**(IMPERIALDRAMON VUELVE A SER VEEMON Y WORMMON)**

**TAI**: oigan…son los mejores

**AGUMON**: ¡Tai¡

**TAI**: ¡Agumon¡… ¡amigos¡…hicieron un buen trabajo

**MAGNANGEMON**: gracias…pero esto aún no termina, voy a entrar a la recámara y sacaré a Tk y Kari a cualquier precio

**TAI**: si por favor…te lo encargo

**TAI PIERDE EL CONOCIMIENTO**

**AGUMON**: ¡Tai resiste¡

**TENTOMON**: no te preocupes solo esta inconsciente

**EL ANGEL CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA Y TOMA UNA BUENA DISTANCIA **

**MAGNANGEMON**: bien aquí voy

**VEEMON**: oye…pero podrás entrar?

**MAGNANGEMON**: no lo sé…tengo que intentarlo… ¡ahora mismo derribaré esa puerta¡

**GABUMON**: oye ten mucho cuidado…

**MAGNANGEMON**: si…ustedes espérenme aquí y cuiden de los demás… ¡ya regreso¡

**AGUMON**: ¡confía en nosotros¡

**MAGNANGEMON SE PREPARA Y EMPIEZA A CORRER DIRECTO HACIA LA PUERTA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aghhhhh¡

**EL ANGEL SE LANZA CONTRA LA PUERTA Y LA ATRAVIESA**

**GOMAMON**: vieron eso?

**PIYOMON**: ¡la atravesó¡

**WORMMON**: espero que le vaya bien

**MAGNANGEMON ATRAVIESA LA PUERTA PERO EL ANGEL EMPIEZA A CAER POR LAS ESCALERAS**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡auch¡…pero que es esto?

**EL ANGEL MIRABA EL LUGAR**

**MAGNANGEMON**: qué lugar tan extraño…puedo ver que aquí se siente los poderes de la oscuridad con más intensidad, debo apresurarme

**EL ANGEL EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y VUELA A GRAN VELOCIDAD**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Tk…Kari…aquí voy…resistan¡

**_0_**

**TK ESTABA EN EL PISO TOMANDOSE LA PIERNA HERIDA POR LA FLECHA DE ANGEWOMON**

**KARI**: ¡dispárale Angewomon¡

**ANGEWOMON LE APUNTA A TK**

**TK**: ¡no espera¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡muere¡

**ANGEWOMON DISPARA, LA FLECHA IBA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA TK, PERO MAGNANGEMON APARECE COMO UN RAYO Y SE INTERPONE, LA FLECHA SE ENTIERRA EN EL PECHO DEL ANGEL**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡

**TK**: Mag…Magnangemon

**EL ANGEL VOLTEA HACIA SU COMPAÑERO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk…pude…llegar…aunque un poco tarde

**EL ANGEL TOMA LA FLECHA Y LA SACA DE SU PECHO Y LENTAMENTE CAE Y QUEDA TENDIDO EN EL PISO, TK QUEDA PARALIZADO AL VER A SU AMIGO CAER ABATIDO**

**TK**: no…no puede ser

**KARI**: ¡hump¡…no tenía por qué meterse

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡nooooo¡

**ANGEWOMON CORRE PARA AYUDAR AL ANGEL ELEGIDO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡bah¡…estuvo tan cerca

**ANGEWOMON**: no…que he hecho

**DE PRONTO EL AURA OSCURA QUE RODEABA A ANGEWOMON DESAPARECE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ya veo…tú…también estabas…aquí

**ANGEWOMON**: no…resiste

**MAGNANGEMON**: porque…lo hiciste

**ANGEWOMON**: perdóname…por favor perdóname

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡…creo que no podré…resistir mucho…Angewomon escúchame…tengo que decirte un secreto importante

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡no digas eso¡

**TK MIRABA LA ESCENA DE LOS DOS ANGELES Y LUEGO VOLTEA HACIA KARI, EL RUBIO SE LEVANTA Y LENTAMENTE CAMINA HACIA KARI, LA JOVEN MIRABA CON ODIO A TK**

**TK:** ¡Kari…tienes que despertar…el digiegg te está controlando¡

**KARI: **eso no es verdad…estoy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo

**TK**: pero que dices?

**KARI**: Tk Takaishi… ¡quiero decirte…que nuestro amor y nuestra amistad terminan aquí¡

**TK**: ¡que¡

**ANGEWOMON SE SORPRENDE DE ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS SALIENDO DE LOS LABIOS DE KARI**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…yo gané

**_0_**

**DESPUES DE MUCHOS ESFUERZOS DEMON FUE DERROTADO, YA SOLO QUEDA EL DIGIEGG, PODRAN TK Y KARI ARREGLAR ESTE MALENTENDIDO Y TERMINAR CON LA OSCURIDAD?, EL TIEMPO SE LE AGOTA A LA TIERRA, COMO TERMINARA ESTO**?, **AVERIGUALO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, EL FIN ESTA CERCA**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPISODIO. 23 UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ **_(PARTE 1)_

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTA ENTRANDO EN SU RECTA FINAL, DESPUES DE UNA LARGA PELEA, DEMON FINALMENTE FUE DERROTADO POR LA COMBINACION DE IMPERIALDRAMON, OMNIMON Y MAGNANGEMON, POR OTRA PARTE TK SEGUIA LUCHANDO CON EL DIGIEGG Y GRACIAS A SU D-3 LOGRA DESTRUIR LA ILUSION HACIENDO QUE TODO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD, TK VUELVE A ENCONTRARSE CON KARI PERO ELLA YA NO ERA LA MISMA, ESTABA SIENDO CONTROLADA POR LA OSCURIDAD DEL DIGIEGG, ANGEWOMON TAMBIEN ESTABA SIENDO CONTROLADA POR LAS TINIEBLAS Y EN UN INTENTO PARA ASESINAR AL ELEGIDO DISPARA UN FLECHA CONTRA EL, PERO MAGNANGEMON APARECE Y SE ARRIESGA POR SU AMIGO Y RECIBE LA FLECHA CAYENDO HERIDO MORTALMENTE, LA SITUACION ENTRE LOS DOS JOVENES PODRÁ RESOLVERSE?, A LA TIERRA NO LE QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO, REALMENTE DESAPARECERÁ?, QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

**_0_**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO, LA ESPERA SE HACIA ANGUSTIANTE, GENNAI Y LOS DOS ANTIGUOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR LA SITUACION QUE SE ESTABA VIVIENDO**

**LIAM**: oh no…no… ¡nuestros emblemas se deshicieron¡…¡estamos perdidos¡

**GENNAI**: tranquilo Liam, esto era inevitable…debido a la gran cantidad de energía que usaron, los emblemas no soportaron la transferencia y se destruyeron

**LEAH**: lo siento Sr Gennai…lo que sucede es que aún no supero el temor a las arañas

**GENNAI**: no tienes por qué disculparte Leah, fue solo un accidente…debemos olvidarlo

**LEAH**: si…pero que pasará con el planeta Tierra y la humanidad?

**DE PRONTO GENNAI SE MOSTRO SERENO**

**GENNAI**: eso aún no lo sé…tendremos que esperar…para ver qué sucede

**DE PRONTO LIAM SE SIENTA EN EL SUELO A DESCANSAR**

**LIAM**: ¡ufff¡…bueno, al menos sé a quién echarle la culpa

**GENNAI**: huh?

**LEAH**: que dijiste?

**LIAM**: estoy en lo correcto no?...si el mundo se destruye…todos te señalaran con el dedo y dirán que fue tu culpa

**LA ELEGIDA MIRO A SU HERMANO CON OJOS LLOROSOS**

**LIAM**: y ahora qué…vas a llorar?...pues te estoy diciendo la verdad

**LEAH SE ENFADA Y AGARRA UNA ROCA ENORME, LIAM SE ASUSTA AL VER LA REACCION DE SU HERMANA**

**LIAM**: ehhh?...oye que rayos crees que haces?

**LEAH (LLORANDO)**: ¡voy a lanzarte esto en la cabeza por ser tan insensible conmigo¡

**LIAM**: ¡oye te volviste loca¡…no… no hagas eso…¡hermanita contrólate¡

**LEAH (LLORANDO)**: ¡no¡… ¡eres un cretino¡

**LIAM**: ¡Ahhhh¡…¡ayúdenme¡

**LOS GEMELOS SE VUELCAN EN UNA GRACIOSA PERSECUCION, GENNAI LOS MIRABA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA**

**GENNAI**: cielos…estos niños nunca van a cambiar

**GENNAI VOLTEA A MIRAR HACIA EL CIELO Y LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS SEGUIAN MANTENIENDO ABIERTA LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO**

**SUTSEMON**: espero que ya estén viniendo Gennai…no soportaremos mucho en estas condiciones

**GENNAI**: ¡no se preocupen¡…¡ellos regresarán a tiempo¡

**EBONWUMON**: ¡eso espero¡…tendremos que usar nuestro máximo poder para que la puerta siga abierta

**GENNAI**: ¡si por favor¡…¡resistan un poco más¡

**LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS USAN SU PODER AL MAXIMO **

**GENNAI (MENTE)**: por favor niños elegidos…dense prisa en salir de ese mundo

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RECÁMARA, EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD HABIA CREADO UN CONFLICTO ENTRE TK Y KARI, SE PODIA SENTIR UN AMBIENTE PESADO**

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…voy a disfrutar esto

**EL DIGIEGG PODIA OBSERVAR EL CRUCE DE MIRADAS DE LOS DOS JOVENES, KARI MIRABA CON ODIO A TK Y EL JOVEN MIRABA CONFUNDIDO A KARI**

**TK**: Kari…que dijiste?

**KARI**: ya lo escuchaste… ¡nuestra historia termina aquí¡

**EL RUBIO SE SENTIO MAL POR ESAS PALABRAS, UN NUDO EN SU GARGANTA NO LO DEJABA PREGUNTAR CUAL ERA LA RAZON DE SU DISGUSTO, ANGEWOMON HABIA QUEDADO SORPRENDIDA DE ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE SU AMIGA**

**ANGEWOMON**: Kari…porque dices eso?

**MAGNANGEMON TRATABA DE LEVANTARSE PERO LA HERIDA EN SU PECHO NO SE LO PERMITIA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡agh¡…¡Kari¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Magnangemon¡… ¡resiste por favor¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: no te preocupes por mi…escúchame…el causante de todo esto…es el Digiegg…Kari solo está siendo manipulada por la oscuridad, debes ayudarla

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡pero…tu¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡no discutas¡

**DE PRONTO TK EMPIEZA A CAMINAR HACIA LA CASTAÑA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**TK**: ¡ustedes dos¡…no se atrevan a interferir

**ANGEWOMON**: Tk?

**TK**: esto es…entre Kari y yo

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk… ¡aagghh¡

**ANGEWOMON**: tranquilo te curaré… **¡CURACION CELESTIAL¡**

**LA HERIDA DEL ANGEL ES CURADA COMPLETAMENTE, MAGNANGEMON SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ**

**ANGEWOMON**: estas bien?

**MAGNANGEMON**: eh…creo que si…gracias por ayudarme…pero…

**LOS DOS ANGELES MIRABAN COMO TK SE ACERCABA A KARI**

**TK**: Kari…no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti…recuerda que tú eres la luz que ilumina la oscuridad

**KARI**: ¡cállate¡…tu no entiendes nada

**TK**: bueno…entonces…dime que te sucede?

**KARI TEMEROSA RETROCEDE ALGUNOS PASOS, PERO TK SE ACERCA A ELLA**

**KARI: **¡no te me acerques¡

**TK**: está bien…al menos puedo saber el motivo de tu enojo?

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: por favor Kari…quiero ayudarte

**DE PRONTO TODO SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO, KARI SE MUERDE EL LABIO Y PREGUNTA**

**KARI**: quiero que me lo digas…

**TK**: huh?

**KARI**: ¡dime¡…porque le pediste al digiegg que no me lastimara?...cual es el secreto que me ocultas?...que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

**TK NO DEJABA DE VER LOS OJOS DE KARI**

**KARI**: ¡habla¡…¡que es lo que escondes¡?

**TK PRODUCE UN SUSPIRO**

**TK**: Kari…no quería decírtelo…porque creí que era lo mejor

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: y veo que estuvo mal…se suponía que había un lazo de confianza entre los dos…pero a pesar de eso…tenía que esconder esto…por tu bien

**KARI MIRABA A TK CON UN GRAN ODIO**

**TK**: ¡te lo diré¡

**LOS DOS ANGELES ELEGIDOS ESTABAN A LA EXPECTATIVA**

**TK**: pues verás…descubrí…que dentro de ti…existe energía del Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**KARI Y ANGEWOMON QUEDARON SORPRENDIDAS POR LO QUE ESCUCHARON**

**KARI:** que…que dijiste?

**DIGIEGG (MENTE)**: hmmm…ya lo sabía…así que Kira se lo contó

**TK**: así como lo escuchas…el motivo por el cual has estado todo este tiempo en las tinieblas es por esa causa…y yo

**KARI**:…

**TK**: yo lo lamento…lamento no habértelo dicho…no quería que te asustaras…en verdad lo siento

**KARI ESTABA CONMOCIONADA POR LA NOTICIA, LA JOVEN SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A TK Y LE DA UNA CACHETADA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡ah¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡ugh¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡oh¡

**TK SE TOMA LA MEJILLA Y MIRABA LOS OJOS BRILLOSOS DE KARI**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡todo este tiempo lo sabias¡

**TK**: …

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡no puedo creerlo¡

**TK**: …

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡sabes por las horribles cosas que he pasado¡?…¡no he podido tener una vida normal por tu culpa¡

**TK SE SINTIO TRISTE Y VOLTEO A MIRAR HACIA EL DIGIEGG, DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS EL RUBIO REGRESA A VER A KARI**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡te odio no quiero volver a verte¡

**LOS DOS ANGELES MIRABAN A SUS AMIGOS PERO NO PODIAN HACER NADA AL RESPECTO**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista¡

**TK**: Kari…

**EL JOVEN TOMA VALOR Y SE ACERCA A LA CASTAÑA, TK PONE SUS DOS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE KARI**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡no…no me toques¡

**KARI GOLPEABA EL PECHO DE TK UNA Y OTRA VEZ, PERO EL JOVEN LA ABRAZA TIERNAMENTE Y LA CASTAÑA ROMPE EN LLANTO EN EL PECHO DEL RUBIO**

**TK**: ¡perdóname¡

**LA JOVEN SEGUIA LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE, MIENTRAS TK ACARICIABA EL CABELLO DE KARI**

**ANGEWOMON**: no puedo creer lo que está pasando

**MAGNANGEMON**: hmmm…

**ANGEWOMON**: que te ocurre?

**MAGNANGEMON MIRABA AL DIGIEGG SERIAMENTE**

**MAGNANGEMON:** no…nada…debemos estar alerta…ya que nuestro enemigo está frente a nosotros

**ANGEWOMON**: es verdad pero…Kari

**MAGNANGEMON PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DEL ANGEL FEMENINO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: no podemos hacer nada…solo ellos dos pueden arreglar esto

**ANGEWOMON** **BAJA LA MIRADA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: vamos…anímate

**ANGEWOMON**: no lo sé…tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá

**MAGNANGEMON MIRA A ANGEWOMON Y LUEGO VOLTEA HACIA TK Y KARI**

**MAGNANGEMON (MENTE)**: Tk…en que estás pensando?

**EL ANGEL MIRABA A SU COMPAÑERO TK QUIEN ABRAZABA A KARI Y NO QUERIA SOLTARLA**

**TK: **Kari…si pudiera hacer algo para que me perdones

**LA JOVEN LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA TK**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: yo…no se…que decir

**TK LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS DE KARI**

**TK**: Kari te amo…nunca lo olvides

**KARI SE SONROJA Y CIERRA SUS OJOS Y SE ACERCA A LOS LABIOS DEL RUBIO**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: Tk…yo…yo tam…bien

**LOS DOS JOVENES ACERCABAN SUS ROSTROS PARA BESARSE **

**DIGIEGG**: je…no tan rápido

**EL DIGIEGG USA UNA ENERGIA EXTRAÑA Y VUELVE A USAR LA OSCURIDAD DE KARI, LA JOVEN REACCIONA BRUSCAMENTE Y SE SEPARA DE TK**

**KARI: **¡te dije que no vuelvas a tocarme¡

**TK**: pero Kari que pasa?

**KARI**: ¡no me entendiste¡… ¡te odio¡…¡no quiero volver a ser tu amiga¡…¡no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida¡

**TK MIRO A KARI CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA EN SUS OJOS**

**TK**: lo dices enserio?

**KARI**: ¡así es¡…no pienso retractarme… ¡nunca antes había estado tan segura¡

**TK**: …

**EL JOVEN AGACHA LA VISTA Y SONRIE**

**TK: **recuerdas nuestra promesa?

**KARI**: huh?

**TK**: la promesa que te hice después de que regresamos del mar oscuro la primera vez, aun lo recuerdas verdad?

**KARI**: no...

**TK**: vamos trata de recordar

**KARI: **¡ya no me hables¡…¡lárgate de mí vista…¡no quiero volver a saber de ti¡…¡te odio¡

**TK SE SINTIO DECEPCIONADO PERO LE REGALA UNA GRAN SONRISA A KARI**

**TK**: bueno…pues como tú quieras…aquí termina lo nuestro…ya no seremos amigos

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: jejeje…hasta que se rindió

**LOS DOS ANGELES SE QUEDAN PARALIZADOS AL ESCUCHAR ESO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Tk¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡no Kari¡

**KARI SE SINTIO UN POCO MAL POR LO QUE ESCUCHO Y SE SENTIA ARREPENTIDA, QUERIA DISCULPARSE PERO NO PODIA, EL JOVEN VOLTEA Y TOMO AIRE PARA DAR UN LARGO SUSPIRO**

**TK**: cuídate mucho…si

**TK SE DIRIGIA HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**KARI**: Tk…espera

**DE PRONTO EL D-3 DE KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y EL AURA OSCURA QUE RODEABA A KARI DESAPARECE**

**KARI**: no…por…favor…espera…yo…no te…odio

**LA JOVEN SE DESMAYA PERO TK VOLTEA Y LA ATRAPA A TIEMPO**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡Kari¡

**DIGIEGG**: hmmm…otra vez ese aparato…Teiky tienes mucha suerte…pero ya no queda tiempo, este será el final…

**TK MIRA HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: si es verdad…este es el final

**LOS DOS ANGELES SE ACERCAN A LOS JOVENES**

**MAGNANGEMON**: que fue lo que sucedió?

**TK**: la oscuridad que había en Kari ha desaparecido…pero la influencia sigue dentro de ella, mientras ese digiegg exista…seguiremos teniendo problemas

**ANGEWOMON**: ya veo…

**MAGNANGEMON: ¡CURACION CELESTIAL¡**

**TK:** huh?

**LA PIERNA DE TK ES SANADA**

**MAGNANGEMON**: tu pierna ya está curada…ya puedes moverte Tk?

**TK**: si…gracias amigo

**LOS DOS ANGELES SE PONEN FRENTE A TK**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…interesante…veo que saben muchas cosas sobre mí

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk yo me encargo de él, tú llévate a Kari y huye de este lugar

**TK**: huh?

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡yo te ayudo¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: bien… ¡Angewomon ataquemos al digiegg¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡si hagámoslo¡

**LOS DOS ANGELES SE LANZAN A EMBESTIR EL PILAR DE ENERGIA OSCURA PERO RECIBEN UNA PODEROSA DESCARGA DE ENERGIA ELECTRICA**

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**AMBOS DIGIMONS QUEDAN EN EL SUELO**

**DIGIEGG**: que tontos, en verdad creyeron que me derribarían?

**LOS DOS ANGELES SE VUELVEN A LEVANTAR**

**ANGEWOMON**: rayos…que hizo?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡vamos otra vez¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡si¡

**LOS ANGELES VUELVEN A INTENTARLO**

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: estos digimons se pueden convertir en un problema

**ANGEWOMON SE ACERCA Y LOGRA DARLE UNA PATADA AL PILAR OSCURO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Angewomon no te detengas¡

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**EL ANGEL ELEGIDO TAMBIEN LE DA UNA PODEROSA PATADA AL PILAR OSCURO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡agh¡…rayos…no lo permitiré

**EL DIGIEGG DEJA DE MANDAR ENERGIA Y TK SE PERCATA DE ESE MOVIMIENTO**

**TK**: eh?

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡lo soltó¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡tal como lo imaginé¡

**LOS DOS ANGELES VUELVEN A PATEAR AL DIGIEGG Y ESTA VEZ LO HACEN RETROCEDER**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡miserables me las pagarán¡

**DE PRONTO LA ENERGIA OSCURA DE LA TIERRA EMPIEZA A REGRESAR, TK MIRABA CON ASOMBRO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO**

**TK**: huh…porque hizo eso?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aun no¡

**EL DIGIEGG USA DE NUEVO SUS PODERES Y REGRESA LA ENERGIA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**ANGEWOMON**: lo está haciendo de nuevo…así nunca le ganaremos

**MAGNANGEMON**: Angewomon…el chiste no es ganarle

**ANGEWOMON**: qué?

**MAGNANGEMON**: tenemos que empujarlo hasta la roca donde estaba dormido al principio

**ANGEWOMON**: huh?

**MAGNANGEMON**: ese es el único método, ya que pelear con él es imposible

**ANGEWOMON**: entonces…intentemos otra cosa

**MAGNANGEMON**: yo tengo una idea… ¡combinemos nuestras fuerzas¡

**ANGEWOMON**: te refieres a… ¡oh ya entendí¡

**LOS DOS ANGELES SALTAN Y TOMAN DISTANCIA**

**DIGIEGG**: y ahora que planean?

**MAGNANGEMON**: lista?...comienza

**ANGEWOMON**: si… **¡ATMOSFERA CELESTIAL¡**

**EL PODEROSO RAYO DE LUZ AVANZA RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL DIGIEGG, PERO MAGNANGEMON APARECE POR DETRÁS Y CON SU EXCALIBUR ABSORBE TODA LA ENERGIA FORMANDO UNA ESPADA MAS GRANDE Y PODEROSA**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡que¡…¡combinaron sus ataques¡

**TK**: ¡increíble¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡toma esto¡

**EL ANGEL GOLPEA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS AL DIGIEGG, UN INCREIBLE CHOQUE CAUSA UNA PODEROSA ONDA EXPANSIVA **

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**UNA CORTINA DE POLVO NO DEJABA VER LO QUE SUCEDIA**

**ANGEWOMON**: lo logró?

**TK**: no lo sé…cuando aprendieron hacer eso?

**ANGEWOMON**: jeje…sorprendido?...esta combinación la desarrollamos hace unos meses

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…fue una excelente maniobra…me preocupe por algunos segundos

**MAGNANGEMON**: no…no puedo creerlo

**LA ESPADA ATRAVESO EL PILAR DE ENERGIA Y APENAS LOGRO TOCAR LA SUPERFICIE DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: te felicito…creo que eres el primer Digimon que logra una hazaña como esta, ni siquiera el Seraphimon de Teiky lo hubiera hecho mejor

**MAGNANGEMON**: que dices?

**DIGIEGG**: pero desafortunadamente yo sigo en pie

**MAGNANGEMON TRATA DE LIBERARSE PERO NO PUEDE, UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA OSCURA ES EXPULSADA Y MANDA A VOLAR AL ANGEL DIRECTO HACIA TK**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡aagghh¡

**TK**: ¡cuidado¡

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡tranquilo ya lo tengo¡

**ANGEWOMON ATRAPA A MAGNANGEMON CON SU BRAZOS PERO LA FUERZA ES MUY GRANDE Y AMBOS ANGELES SON ENVIADOS HASTA LA PARED DONDE SE ESTRELLAN**

**TK**: ¡Magnangemon, Angewomon están bien¡?

**DIGIEGG**: lo ves Teiky…no importa lo que intenten…yo soy invencible…jajaja

**EL RUBIO MIRABA EL DIGIEGG CON MUCHA SERIEDAD MIENTRAS ESTE REIA, LOS DOS ANGELES APARECEN DE LOS ESCOMBROS**

**ANGEWOMON**: estas bien?

**MAGNANGEMON**: no tenías por qué hacer eso

**ANGEWOMON**: cómo puedes decir eso?…yo soy tu compañera, estamos juntos en esto

**MAGNANGEMON VOLTEA A VER AL ANGEL FEMENINO**

**MAGNANGEMON**: pero…

**ANGEWOMON**: ¡oh no…mira tú espada¡

**LA ESPADA DE MAGNANGEMON ESTABA AGRIETADA Y A PUNTO DE ROMPERSE**

**MAGNANGEMON**: ¡cielos¡…nuestro ataque no funcionó, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa

**ANGEWOMON AYUDA A MAGNANGEMON A QUE SE LEVANTE, AMBOS ANGELES SE ACERCAN A TK Y KARI**

**ANGEWOMON**: ya se…intentemos atacarlo desde arriba

**MAGNANGEMON**: si…

**TK**: ¡será inútil¡

**MAGNANGEMON**: huh?

**TK**: no importa lo que intenten…no lo derribaremos

**ANGEWOMON**: pero Tk…

**TK**: mejor vámonos de aquí…tengo que poner a Kari a salvo

**MAGNANGEMON**: Tk…

**TK**: ya no discutan…y vámonos de aquí…el tiempo se acaba

**EL JOVEN TOMA A KARI EN SUS BRAZOS Y SE EMPIEZA A MARCHAR DEL LUGAR, AMBOS ANGELES SE MIRABAN MUY CONFUNDIDOS Y DECIDEN SEGUIR A TK**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡a dónde vas…no puedes huir de mi…no tienes a donde esconderte¡…¡regresa¡

**TK IGNORABA AL DIGIEGG Y SEGUIA SU CAMINO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡vuelve¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA RECAMARA, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS RECOBRAN EL CONOCIMIENTO Y EMPIEZAN A INCORPORARSE**

**TAI**: ¡agh¡…que pasó?

**AGUMON**: ¡Tai despertaste¡

**TAI**: ¡Agumon¡

**TAI MIRABA LA PUERTA DE LA RECAMARA**

**TAI**: Kari…

**MATT**: que pasó?...aún no hay noticias de Tk y Kari?

**TAI**: no Matt…

**DAVIS**: ¡ay¡…me duele la cabeza

**TAI**: amigos…que bueno que ya están bien

**KEN**: que paso con Demon?

**WORMMON**: no te preocupes Ken…ya fue derrotado

**KEN**: de verdad?

**YOLEI**: son excelentes noticias

**IZZY**: ¡miren la Tierra casi ha desaparecido¡

**CODY**: ¡oh no¡

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHAN UNOS PASOS**

**MIMI**: oigan escuchan eso?

**SORA**: yo no escucho nada

**JOE**: si…es verdad…escuchen

**MIMI**: miren…alguien se acerca

**DAVIS**: huh…acaso son?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS TENIAN SUS MIRADAS ATENTAS A LA PUERTA**

**TAI**: podrían ser…

**DE PRONTO TK APARECE CON KARI EN SUS BRAZOS Y ACOMPAÑADOS DE ANGEWOMON Y MAGNANGEMON**

**TODOS**: ¡Tk¡ ¡Kari¡

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡

**(MAGNANGEMON Y ANGEWOMON REGRESAN A SER PATAMON Y GATOMON)**

**DAVIS:** ¡son ellos¡

**LOS 12 ELEGIDOS SE VOLVIAN A REUNIR, TK SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A TAI Y LE ENTREGA A KARI, LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS**

**TAI**: muchas gracias…Tk

**TK NO RESPONDIO Y PASO A TRAVES DE LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS JUNTO A SU DIGIMON Y SE ALEJARON**

**MATT**: que sucede Tk?

**TODOS OBSERVARON LA ACTITUD DE TK, PERO PREFIRIERON IR A VER A KARI**

**TAI**: Kari…Kari… ¡despierta¡

**LA JOVEN SE DESPERTABA POCO A POCO**

**KARI**: Tk…

**TAI**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI SE SORPRENDE DE VER A TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS Y A LOS DIGIMONS QUE LA MIRABAN CON UNA GRAN SONRISA **

**KARI**: ¡hermano¡?...¡todos¡…¡están aquí¡

**TAI**: que bueno…ya estás bien

**KARI ABRAZA MUY FUERTE A SU HERMANO**

**KARI: **¡hermano¡…¡viniste¡

**TAI**: por favor…perdóname Kari

**KARI**: no te preocupes…ya está olvidado

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN EL ENTERNECEDOR ABRAZO, DAVIS SE RESTREGABA LOS OJOS**

**KEN:** Davis estas llorando?

**DAVIS (LLORANDO)**: no…es una basura que se me metió en los ojos

**CODY**: ay…a quien quieres engañar?

**YOLEI**: qué bueno que ya estas con nosotros Kari

**KARI**: enserio…estoy muy feliz de verlos chicos

**MIMI**: oye Kari…por cierto que lindo vestido traes puesto

**SORA**: Mimi…este no es el momento para esas ocurrencias

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE RIEN DEL MOMENTO, TK LOS VEIA DE LEJOS CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA**

**DAVIS**: Kari…para que tú lo sepas…yo fui el que más lucho para rescatarte

**KARI**: de verdad?…gracias Davis

**CODY**: tu solo quieres impresionar a Kari

**KEN**: si…no seas mentiroso…

**DAVIS**: ¡oigan pero si lo que digo es verdad¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS VUELVEN A REIR, EN ESO VEEMON LLAMABA CON EL CODO A DAVIS**

**VEEMON**: ¡no lo permitas Davis¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Veemon ya deja de hacer eso…que no ves que están todos aquí ¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS SEGUIAN RIENDO POR LAS OCURRENCIAS DE DAVIS**

**SORA**: y dime Kari…no estas herida?

**KARI**: no…yo estoy bien gracias a Tk…el me protegió en todo momento

**MATT**: huh?

**JOE**: es bueno oír que estas bien

**KARI**: por cierto…huh?

**KARI VOLTEO SU MIRADA Y OBSERVO QUE TK ESTABA APARTADO DE LOS DEMAS, TK VOLTEA A MIRARLA, AMBOS JOVENES CRUZARON SUS MIRADAS POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**TAI**: Kari que pasa?

**KARI LE SONRIE A TK, PERO EL JOVEN NO RESPONDIO Y VOLTIO A VER A SU DIGIMON**

**KARI**: no…no pasa nada

**PATAMON PODIA VER LA TRISTEZA REPRIMIDA DE TK**

**PATAMON**: oye Tk…parece ser que Kari volvió a ser la de antes

**TK**: …

**TK TOMA A SU DIGIMON EN BRAZOS Y VOLTEA A MIRAR HACIA LA TIERRA, MATT SE PERCATA Y SE ACERCA AL JOVEN**

**MATT**: Tk…lo has hecho muy bien…te felicito

**TK**: …

**MATT**: quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado…huh?

**TK**: …

**MATT PODIA VER UNA MIRADA TRISTE EN SU HERMANO, DE PRONTO LA VOZ DE IZZY ALERTABA A TODOS**

**IZZY**: ¡oigan chicos¡…creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí?...ya no nos queda mucho tiempo

**MIMI**: ¡pues que esperamos vámonos¡

**TAI**: ¡bien andando¡

**KARI**: ¡esperen¡

**TAI**: que ocurre?

**KARI**: Tai…aún queda el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE MIRABAN CON MUCHAS DUDAS**

**TAI: **Kari no podemos hacer nada…

**CODY**: es verdad…los digimons se han quedado sin energía, ya no podemos luchar contra el

**KEN**: si y además…se nos ha terminado la Luz de la Princesa

**JOE**: ¡qué haremos¡?

**DESPUES DE VARIOS SEGUNDOS TAI TOMA UNA DECISIÓN **

**TAI**: ¡olvidémonos del digiegg¡… ¡ya rescatamos a Kari¡…¡mejor vámonos todos de aquí¡

**DAVIS**: ¡pero Tai¡…la Tierra se va a…

**TAI**: Davis…todos estamos heridos y muy cansados, ya no podemos hacer nada, no podemos detener a ese monstruo, hemos perdido la batalla

**DAVIS**: ¡rayos¡

**TAI**: además…lo más importante es pensar en la seguridad de todos

**DAVIS ESTABA ENOJADO CON LA DESCISION DE TAI**

**DAVIS**: ¡no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea¡… ¡estamos huyendo del enemigo¡

**KEN**: Davis…solo piensa… como vas a pelear contra el Digiegg?…ese monstruo es 100 veces más poderoso que cualquier enemigo que hayamos enfrentado…además no tenemos como ganarle

**DAVIS**: pero esa no es razón para huir…tenemos…

**KARI**: Davis…por favor

**DAVIS MIRABA EL ROSTRO DE ANGUSTIA DE KARI Y LUEGO VOLTEA HACIA LOS DEMAS, TODOS MOSTRABAN UN ROSTRO DESANIMADO, HABIAN PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA**

**DAVIS**: está bien…regresemos

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A ABANDONAR EL LUGAR**

**MATT**: ¡Tk¡…¡hay que irnos¡

**TK**: …

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…creen poder escapar?

**TODOS**: eh?

**TK**: el Digiegg…

**MATT**: que dijiste?

**DE PRONTO LA VOZ DEL DIGIEGG SE ESCUCHABA POR TODO EL LUGAR**

**DIGIEGG**: huyan si quieren…no tienen a donde ir y en menos de 6 minutos la Tierra será mía, y cuando termine…los iré a buscar a cada uno para eliminarlos

**IZZY**: dijo…6 minutos?

**KARI**: lo siento chicos…todo esto es mi culpa…no debí levantar ese digiegg

**TAI**: no Kari…no es tu culpa

**DIGIEGG**: ¡princesa¡…al final yo gané esta batalla…dentro de poco la luz será historia…jajaja

**IZZY**: Tai si lo que dijo es cierto, tenemos 6 minutos para escapar de este mundo…no lograremos llegar a la salida

**TODO EL LUGAR EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR Y A DERRUMBARSE**

**JOE**: ¡este lugar ya no es seguro¡

**MATT**: ¡es verdad…vámonos de aquí¡ …¡rápido¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A ESCAPAR**

**TK**: ¡vámonos Patamon¡

**PATAMON**: ¡espera Tk¡

**TK**: que pasa?

**PATAMON**: lo que sucede es que…

**DE PRONTO MATT INTERRUMPE LA CONVERSACION**

**MATT**: ¡Tk no te quedes ahí…vámonos, este lugar se está desmoronando¡

**TK**: ¡eh¡…¡si¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS CORRIAN POR LAS RUINAS DESPUES DE ESO LLEGAN A LA ORILLA DEL CASTILLO Y NOTAN QUE EL PUENTE ESTABA DESTRUIDO**

**SORA**: ay no…ahora como vamos a pasar?

**YOLEI**: debemos tener cuidado de no caer en ese torbellino

**IZZY**: no lo tenía calculado…estamos atrapados aquí

**TODOS**: ¡que¡?

**TAI**: Izzy de que hablas?

**IZZY**: debido a que usamos toda la luz de nuestros digivices para destruir a Demon…ya no tenemos energía para volver a digievolucionar…estamos atrapados en este lugar

**MIMI**: ¡oh…no¡

**KARI**: ¡esperen chicos¡…tengo una idea, yo puedo arreglar ese problema

**TAI**: pero Kari…de que hablas?

**KARI SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE SU HERMANO**

**KARI**: Ken…Davis muéstrenme sus D-3

**DAVIS**: huh?

**KARI**: ¡rápido¡

**KEN**: está bien

**KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y TOCA AMBOS D-3, DESPUES DE UN RATO APARECE TK AL FINAL DEL GRUPO**

**TK (MENTE):** huh?...que están haciendo?

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDIAN DE VER COMO KARI BRILLABA Y DE COMO LOS D-3 VOLVIAN A EMITIR SU LUZ**

**TAI**: ¡increíble¡

**DAVIS**: ¡cielos¡

**KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR Y CAE AGOTADA**

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡

**DAVIS**: Kari estas bien?

**KARI**: no…es mucho…pero… ahora…ya pueden…digievolucionar

**KARI SE DESMAYA**

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡

**JOE**: tranquilos…solo ha perdido el conocimiento por el extremo cansancio

**DAVIS**: ¡gracias Kari…vamos Veemon¡

**VEEMON**: ¡enseguida Davis¡

**KEN**: ¡Wormmon¡

**WORMMON**: ¡si Ken¡

**(LOS DOS DIGIMONS VUELVEN A DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A IMPERIALDRAMON)**

**MATT**: ¡lo lograron¡

**DAVIS**: ¡bien…dense prisa, suban todos¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON USA UNA LUZ Y TODOS EMPIEZAN A SUBIR UNO POR UNO, TK OBSERVABA A LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS**

**PATAMON**: Tk… ¡escúchame¡

**TK**: huh?

**PATAMON**: lo que te quería decir…es que Devimon me dijo la forma de destruir al Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**TK**: enserio?...pero no te preocupes…no es necesario que me lo digas

**PATAMON**: huh?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS YA HABIAN SUBIDO A IMPERIALDRAMON, GATOMON VOLTEA Y MIRABA EXTRAÑAMENTE A TK Y PATAMON, EN ESO EL DIGIMON DE TK LE SONRIE, GATOMON NO LE TOMO ASUNTO Y SUBE JUNTO A LOS OTROS DIGIMONS, YA SOLO QUEDABA TK, DAVIS, TAI Y KARI**

**DAVIS**: ¡ya todos los digimons subieron¡… ¡sigues tú Tai¡

**TAI**: bien…

**TAI CON SU HERMANA EN BRAZOS ENTRA EN LA LUZ, KARI ABRE SUS OJOS POR UN MOMENTO Y MIRA A TK QUE CARGABA A PATAMON EN SUS BRAZOS, EL JOVEN LE SONRIE Y ELLA TAMBIEN LE SONRIE, LA JOVEN VUELVE A CERRAR LOS OJOS, TK EN ESE MOMENTO SE PUSO UN POCO TRISTE**

**DAVIS**: oye Tk que esperas?...¡vámonos¡

**TK**: Ahh…si Davis…ahí voy

**DAVIS**: ¡date prisa¡…¡andas muy lento¡

**DAVIS SE SUBE A IMPERIALDRAMON, TK SE ACERCA A LA LUZ PARA SUBIR AL GRAN DIGIMON PERO…**

**PATAMON**: Tk?

**TK**: …

**YA DENTRO DE IMPERIALDRAMON LOS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA ESCAPAR DE ESE MUNDO**

**KEN**: ¡bien ya estamos todos?

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**TAI**: ¡despega ya¡

**DAVIS**: ¡bien…vámonos de este horrible lugar¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON EMPIEZA A DESPEGAR, PERO UN JOVEN RUBIO LOS MIRABA DESDE LA ORILLA DEL CASTILLO**

**TK**: …

**IMPERIALDRAMON SE MARCHA A GRAN VELOCIDAD, TK DIO UN LARGO SUSPIRO CUANDO LOS PERDIO DE VISTA**

**TK**: bueno…ya está hecho

**PATAMON**: pero Tk…tú crees que esto está bien?

**TK SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y CAMINA DE REGRESO HACIA LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO**

**PATAMON**: Tk?

**TK SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA LLORAR DE RABIA**

**PATAMON**: pero que te sucede?

**TK (LLORANDO)**: ¡maldita sea¡…sigo siendo débil y un llorón

**PATAMON**: huh?

**TK (LLORANDO)**: ya aprendí…que Kari no me corresponde, por más que quiera y por más que la ame, ella nunca será para mí

**EL RUBIO COMIENZA GOLPEAR EL SUELO CON RABIA, PATAMON MIRABA A SU COMPAÑERO CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA**

**PATAMON:** …

**TK (MENTE)**: al menos…me hubiera gustado…besarla por última vez

**PATAMON**: pero Tk…que pasará con los demás?

**TK SECA SUS LAGRIMAS Y SE PONE DE PIE, VOLTEA SU MIRABA HACIA LA TIERRA**

**TK**: ya olvídate de ellos…vamos a terminar con esto

**PATAMON**: si…como tú digas

**TK Y PATAMON EMPRENDEN SU REGRESO A LA RECAMARA**

**_0_**

**YA DENTRO DE IMPERIALDRAMON, LOS ELEGIDOS SE SENTIAN ALIVIADOS**

**YOLEI**: ¡ufff¡…ya estamos a salvo

**IZZY**: tenemos que darnos prisa, no queda mucho tiempo, el Sr Gennai nos dijo que tendría una puerta preparada para que nosotros podamos escapar

**DAVIS**: ¡excelente¡

**KEN**: ¡date prisa Imperialdramon¡

**KARI ESTABA MUY DEBIL, LA JOVEN ABRE SUS OJOS Y MIRABA A SU HERMANO QUE LA CARGABA EN SUS BRAZOS**

**KARI**: hermano…

**TAI**: oh…despertaste

**KARI**: debo estar muy pesada para ti

**TAI**: para nada…

**KARI**: ya todo terminó?

**TAI**: creo que si…volveremos a casa

**LA JOVEN SONRIE Y VUELVE A CERRAR SUS OJOS, LOS ELEGIDOS IBAN DISCUTIENDO LA SITUACION**

**CODY**: los poderes de ese digiegg son sorprendentes, nunca había visto algo igual

**YOLEI**: parece imposible de derrotar

**IZZY**: eso no lo sabemos aún, pero estoy seguro que el Sr Gennai debe tener alguna idea

**JOE**: aunque así fuera, a nuestro planeta no le queda mucho tiempo

**MIMI**: y ya no tenemos fuerza para luchar…

**SORA**: vamos anímense…ya verán que esto se resolverá

**TAI**: Sora tiene razón, hagamos lo que nos dijo el Sr Gennai

**KEN**: bueno y en donde está la puerta para salir de este mundo?

**IZZY**: debemos seguir de frente, en unos minutos encontraremos la salida

**DAVIS**: bien… ¡vamos Imperialdramon date prisa¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON**: ¡todos sujétense bien¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON SURCA EL CIELO DEL MAR OSCURO A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ESCUCHABA LAS VOCES DE TODOS DISCUTIENDO Y DE PRONTO ENTRA EN UN SUEÑO**

**KARI**: huh…que es esto?

**KARI SE ENCONTRABA EN UN PARQUE Y HABIAN MUCHOS NIÑOS JUGANDO CON DIGIMONS, ALADO DE ELLA ESTABA GATOMON QUE LE SONREIA**

**KARI**: que hermoso es todo esto…huh?

**LA JOVEN SE PERCATA QUE AL OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE HABIA UN JOVEN RUBIO DE ESPALDAS JUNTO A SU DIGIMON**

**KARI**: mira Gatomon, es Tk, vamos con el

**GATOMON SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE MARCHA**

**KARI**: oye a dónde vas?

**LA IMAGEN DE GATOMON DESAPARECE**

**KARI**: huh?

**LA JOVEN CORRE Y CRUZA EL PARQUE Y LLEGA HASTA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA TK**

**KARI**: Tk…al fin podemos estar juntos

**EL JOVEN RUBIO VOLTEA Y LE SONRIE, KARI EMPIEZA A ACERCARSE PERO EL CAMINO SE ALEJABA**

**KARI**: huh?... ¡Tk quiero ir contigo¡

**TK**: ¡adiós Kari¡

**KARI**: Tk…a dónde vas?...¡vuelve¡

**LA IMAGEN DE TK DESAPARECE**

**KARI**: ¡Tk¡

**LA JOVEN SE DESPIERTA Y EN ESE MOMENTO LE DA UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACION Y CON LA MIRADA BUSCA A TK PERO NO LO ENCUENTRA**

**KARI**: T..k..?

**TAI**: que ocurre Kari?

**KARI**: hermano…en donde esta Tk?

**TAI**: huh?...Tk?

**MATT**: ¡eh¡?

**MATT VOLTEA Y MIRA A LOS DEMAS Y A LOS DIGIMONS, PERO NO VE A SU HERMANO**

**MATT**: Tk?

**MIMI**: oigan…Tk no está aquí

**SORA**: eh…en dónde está?

**MATT**: ¡no Tk¡…¡detente tenemos que volver¡

**GATOMON ESTABA EN UN RINCON MIRANDO HACIA EL SUELO CON UNAS LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS**

**DAVIS**: ¡miren ahí está la puerta¡

**IZZY**: ¡rápido atraviésala¡

**IMPERIALDRAMON PASA POR LA PUERTA Y LLEGAN AL DIGIMUNDO, GENNAI MIRA AL GRAN DIGIMON SURCAR EL CIELO**

**GENNAI**: ¡bien hecho, lo lograron¡

**LIAM SE ACERCA A GENNAI CON UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA**

**LIAM**: ohh…son ellos?

**LEAH**: pudieron salir de ese mundo, que alegría

**LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS SE ALEJAN DEL AGUJERO PERO ESTE NO SE CERRABA, IMPERIALDRAMON LLEGA A LA ISLA Y DESCIENDE EN LA PLAYA **

**(IMPERIALDRAMON REGRESA A SER VEEMON Y WORMMON)**

**KEN**: ¡llegamos al digimundo¡?

**JOE**: ¡oigan amigos esta es la isla File¡

**DAVIS**: ¡lo hicimos¡

**MATT SE ACERCA A DAVIS Y LO TOMA DE LA CAMISETA**

**MATT**: ¡tenemos que volver, Tk se quedó en ese mundo¡

**DAVIS**: ¡qué¡…pero no puede ser, él iba detrás de mi

**MATT SUELTA A DAVIS Y SE TOMA DE LA CABEZA**

**MATT**: no…, no…, no

**SORA**: ¡tranquilízate Matt¡

**TAI LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA LA PUERTA AL MAR OSCURO**

**TAI(MENTE)**: pero Tk…en que estás pensando?

**KARI**: hermano…ya estoy bien

**LA JOVEN SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE SU HERMANO Y DEBILMENTE CAMINA HASTA LA ORILLA DEL MAR, KARI LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL CIELO OSCURO**

**KARI**: Tk…

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL MAR OSCURO, EL DIGIEGG ESTABA USANDO TODOS SUS PODERES PARA QUE LA TIERRA DESAPARESCA**

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…ya no hay nada que pueda hacer la Princesa de la Luz en contra mía,¡he ganado¡

**TK**: porque estas tan seguro de tu victoria?

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**TK Y PATAMON APARECIAN EN MEDIO DE LA BRUMA**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡eh…Teiky…porque sigues aquí¡?

**TK**: lo siento, pero no me iré de este lugar hasta terminar un asunto pendiente

**DIGIEGG**: jejeje…eres muy valiente…debiste haber huido con los demás elegidos, pero ya es tarde en 3 minutos todo terminará

**TK**: hmmm…de verdad?...bueno…yo creo que lo que terminará…será tu existencia

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**TK**: has causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento durante años…a personas y digimons…pero ya es el momento de que alguien termine con esto…

**DIGIEGG**: que estas insinuando?

**TK**: je…pronto lo averiguarás

**DIGIEGG**: no me digas que tú…un simple humano tratará de destruirme, jajaja…será en vano nadie puede destruirme

**TK**: hmmm…tienes razón…nadie puede destruirte…excepto tú

**DIGIEGG**: ¡qué¡?

**TK**: así es, solo tú puedes destruirte

**DIGIEGG**: jeje…Teiky, tú crees que voy a ser tan tonto como para autodestruirme?

**TK**: pues yo creo que si

**DIGIEGG**: ¡tonto¡…mira hacia el cielo, acaso no ves que la Tierra está a punto de ser sumergida en la Oscuridad

**TK**: y porque no te miras tú?

**TODO EL LUGAR ESTABA TEMBLANDO DEBIDO AL PODER DEL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: yo?…que hay de malo conmigo?

**TK**: no sé porque eres la más grande amenaza de la historia del digimundo, cuando en realidad eres como un bebé, indefenso, sin poder moverte

**DIGIEGG**: huh?

**TK**: ya te diste cuenta de tu error?

**DIGIEGG**: mi error…cual es mi error?

**TK**: pues tendré que explicártelo para ver si lo procesas…

**DIGIEGG(MENTE)**: no sé porque estoy sintiendo miedo…

**TK**: escucha…me he dado cuenta de que si tratas de defenderte, tendrías que soltar esa columna de energía, al hacer eso toda esa energía tendría que regresar aquí y tendrías que repetir el proceso

**DIGIEGG**: ehhh?...quieres decir que me atacarás?

**TK**: déjame terminar…la otra opción es que si te regresan a tu estado inactivo la energía oscura tendrá que regresar y la Tierra se salvará

**DIGIEGG**: jajaja…no sé cuál es tu punto?…de todas formas yo seguiré existiendo

**TK**: veo que no lo comprendes, este lugar se está desmoronando, y fue gracias al ataque combinado de Magnangemon y Angewomon

**DIGIEGG**: qué?

**PATAMON**: si creíste que yo te ataqué estas equivocado, lo que yo golpee en realidad es el sustento de este lugar

**DIGIEGG**: ugh…pero para qué?

**TK**: para que cuando estés en tu estado inactivo puedas caer al torbellino negro que esta abajo y desaparezcas

**DIGIEGG**: eh?… no…no puede ser

**TK**: que pasa…acaso entraste en pánico?

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no puede ser estoy atrapado¡…¡nunca me imaginé que algo así pasaría¡

**TK EMPIEZA A ACERCARSE AL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: bien…será mejor terminar con esta pesadilla de una buena vez

**DIGIEGG**: ¡espera¡…¡no lo hagas¡…si haces eso, tu tampoco sobrevivirás

**TK**: je…tú crees que no estoy consciente de eso?...además…eso ya no me importa, moriré feliz sabiendo que Kari será libre de la oscuridad, ella tendrá una vida llena de felicidad y ya no estará influenciada por ti

**DE PRONTO EL JOVEN NOTA QUE EN EL AGUA ESTABA EL BROCHE DE KARI Y SE AGACHA A RECOGERLO**

**TK: **esto es…

**PATAMON**: Tk que es?

**EL JOVEN CONTEMPLA EL BROCHE POR UNOS SEGUNDOS Y SONRIE, OTRO TEMBLOR HACE REACCIONAR A TK Y SE LEVANTA, EL RUBIO GUARDA EL BROCHE EN SU BOLSILLO**

**TK**: no es nada olvídalo

**EL JOVEN CAMINA Y SE COLOCA FRENTE AL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡detente Teiky no lo hagas¡

**TK**: ¡es muy tarde para que estés suplicando por tu vida¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡por favor detente¡

**TK VOLTEA A VER A PATAMON**

**TK**: oye Patamon…lo siento, lamento que esto termine así

**PATAMON**: no importa…sabes Tk…estoy feliz de haberte conocido y con mucho gusto moriré a tu lado

**TK LE SONRIE A SU AMIGO Y VOLTEA HACIA EL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: gracias…sabes…estoy feliz de haber realizado uno de mis sueños

**PATAMON**: uno de tus sueños?

**TK**: si…hacer que ella sea feliz por siempre…fue uno de mis sueños

**OTRO FUERTE TEMBLOR HACE CAER PEDAZOS DEL TECHO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡porque morir de esta manera…no lo entiendo¡

**TK**: no tienes por qué entenderlo, tú acabaste con vidas inocentes y destruiste muchos lugares, esta…es tu triste realidad

**DIGIEGG**: ¡qué¡?

**TK METE SUS MANOS EN EL PILAR DE LA OSCURIDAD Y TOMA EL DIGIEGG**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡nooooo¡…¡suéltame¡

**TK**: ¡ toma esto¡

**TK COLOCA EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD EN LA ROCA DONDE ESTABA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, EN ESE MOMENTO EL PILAR DE ENERGIA OSCURA DESAPARECE Y TODA LA OSCURIDAD QUE CUBRIA EL PLANETA REGRESABA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO, LA TIERRA REGRESABA A SER LA DE ANTES**

**TK**: ¡si…eso es¡

**PATAMON**: ¡wow¡…¡increíble¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡mis poderes¡

**LA ENERGIA CAE SOBRE LA RECAMARA Y TODO EL LUGAR SE EMPEZABA A DERRUMBAR**

**TK**: bien…la tierra se ha salvado… ¡y ahora¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡agh¡…me las pagarás…¡Teiky¡

**TK**: huh?

**EL DIGIEGG EMPIEZA A EXPULSAR VARIOS RAYOS OSCUROS**

**TK: **¡pero que hace¡?

**PATAMON**: ¡cuidado Tk¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA ISLA FILE, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS**

**MATT**: ¡rápido tenemos que hacer algo¡

**CODY**: Matt tiene razón…no podemos quedarnos así

**TAI**: pero…

**TAI VOLTEA HACIA KARI Y OBSERVA QUE LA JOVEN MIRABA SU D-3, KARI ESTABA MUY ATENTA A LA SEÑAL QUE EMITIA EL D-3 DE TK**

**TAI: **oigan… ¡la señal de los digivices¡

**YOLEI**: ¡es cierto¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SACAN SUS DIGIVICES Y D-3 **

**DAVIS:** miren esta señal…es de Tk… ¡él está vivo¡

**MATT**: aún podemos salvarlo… ¡Davis¡…¡Ken¡

**KEN**: …

**DAVIS**: ¡si andando¡

**KARI CIERRA SUS OJOS Y ACERCA SU D-3 A SU PECHO**

**KARI**: Tk…no lo hagas

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL MAR OSCURO, EL DIGIEGG EXPULSA UNA PODEROSA RAFAGA DE AIRE Y DERRIBA A TK DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO**

**DIGIEGG:** ¡tú no vas a destruirme…porque yo soy eterno¡

**TK**: ¡agh¡…ha perdido la razón…es ahora o nunca

**EL JOVEN SE LEVANTA Y TOMA AL DIGIEGG CON UNA MANO Y CON LA OTRA SACA SU D-3 **

**DIGIEGG**: ¡huh…que estás haciendo¡?

**TK**: ya te lo dije…esta es la única forma de ganar…y es haciéndote volar en mil pedazos con la energía de los digieggs

**DIGIEGG**: ¡que¡?

**TK**: así es…dentro de ti esta la luz de todos los digieggs, ahora es el momento de tu fin

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no puede ser, tú lo sabias¡

**PATAMON VUELA Y SE AFERRA AL HOMBRO DE TK**

**TK**: ¡desaparece para siempre¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡maldición¡

**EL D-3 DE TK BRILLA INTENSAMENTE Y EL DIGIEGG TAMBIEN BRILLA PERO SU ESTRUCTURA EMPIEZA A AGRIETARSE**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡

**TODO EL CASTILLO EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR, LA ISLA QUE FLOTABA SOBRE EL TORBELLINO EMPIEZA A DESMORONARSE, TK SONRIE CON SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA Y MIRA EL FINAL DEL DIGIEGG**

**TK (MENTE)**: adiós amigos…adiós…Kari…yo…lo lamento

**EL JOVEN CIERRA SUS OJOS Y DE PRONTO UNA PODEROSA LUZ BLANCA RODEA TODO EL LUGAR FORMANDO UNA ESFERA GIGANTESCA **

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡nooooo¡

**LA ESTRUCTURA DEL DIGIEGG SE HACE POLVO Y SOLO QUEDA UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA DE LUZ, DE PRONTO LA ESFERA OCACIONA UN PODEROSO DESTELLO Y ELIMINA TODO A SU ALREDEDOR, TK Y PATAMON ESTABAN AFERRADOS A LA PEQUEÑA ESFERA Y TAMBIEN DESAPARECEN EN LA LUZ, LA ESFERA GIGANTE EMPIEZA A CAER EN EL TORBELLINO, EL CONTACTO ENTRE LAS DOS MASAS PROVOCA UNA PODEROSA FUERZA QUE EMPIEZA A TRAGARSE TODO A SU ALREDEDOR COMO UNA ESPECIE DE AGUJERO NEGRO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA PLAYA DE LA ISLA FILE**

**DAVIS**: bien vamos a regresar por Tk… ¡listo Veemon¡

**VEEMON**: lo siento Davis…me he quedado sin fuerzas

**DAVIS**: no digas eso…tenemos que volver

**KEN APARECE POR DETRÁS Y PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE DAVIS**

**KEN**: olvídalo Davis

**DAVIS**: ¡pero Ichijouji¡

**DE PRONTO EL CIELO GRIS DEL DIGIMUNDO DESAPARECE Y SE TRANSFORMA EN UN HERMOSO ATARDECER**

**YOLEI**: ¡cambio¡

**JOE**: y no solo eso… ¡miren¡

**EL AGUJERO EN EL CIELO QUE CONECTA CON EL MAR OSCURO MOSTRABA COMO ESE MUNDO ERA ABSORBIDO, KARI MIRABA CON MUCHA PREOCUPACION LO QUE SUCEDIA**

**SORA**: Izzy que está pasando?

**IZZY MIRO A SORA Y CAMBIO SU MIRADA HACIA SU COMPUTADORA**

**SORA**: huh?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS NO DEJABAN DE MIRAR LO QUE SUCEDIA, DE PRONTO APARECE GENNAI DETRÁS DE TODOS**

**GENNAI**: puedo ver que regresaron sanos y salvos

**TODOS**: ¡Sr Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: hicieron un excelente trabajo…los felicito

**GENNAI OBSERVA A KARI QUE NO DEJABA DE VER EL CIELO**

**MATT**: ¡Sr Gennai¡…¡Tk se quedó en ese mundo¡…¡ayúdenos a regresar¡

**GENNAI**: lo siento…eso no es posible

**MATT**: ¡porque dice eso¡?

**MATT TRATA DE AGREDIR A GENNAI PERO SORA LO TOMA DEL BRAZO**

**SORA**: espera Matt que haces?

**MATT**: ¡no lo puedo dejar ahí¡…¡es mi hermano¡

**GENNAI**: para empezar…fue Tk el que decidió quedarse ahí, lo que están viendo es el fin de ese mundo

**MATT**: no…no puede ser

**GENNAI**: con esto se pone fin a una guerra que ha durado por muchos años

**CODY**: significa que Tk…va

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE MIRAN CON PREOCUPACION**

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO LA ENORME ESFERA DE LUZ SE EXPANDE DENTRO DEL TORBELLINO OCACIONANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE INCREIBLES PROPORCIONES, LA EXPLOSION ERA TAN PODEROSA QUE LAS SECUELAS ATRAVIESAN LA DIMENSION Y LLEGAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**TAI**: eh…que es eso?

**GENNAI**: ¡cuidado¡…¡esta explosión es producto de la reunión de todos los digieggs¡

**JOE**: ¡wow es increíble¡

**TAI**: ¡todos al suelo¡

**TAI TOMA A KARI Y SE TIRAN AL SUELO, LA ONDA EXPANSIVA ATRAVIESA LA ISLA FILE**

**TODOS**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE VUELVEN A INCORPORAR**

**DAVIS**: ¡pero que rayos fue lo que paso¡?

**DAVIS VOLTEA Y VE QUE TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN SUS DIGIVICES Y D-3, EL JOVEN TAMBIEN SACA SU D-3 Y OBSERVA QUE LA SEÑAL QUE EMITIA TK YA NO ESTABA**

**DAVIS**: oh…no…no puede ser

**KARI MIRABA SU D-3 Y UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS CAIAN SOBRE LA PANTALLA**

**KARI**: no…no por favor

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE MANTUVIERON EN SILENCIO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS, IZZY MIRA SU COMPUTADORA Y NOTA QUE EL MUNDO QUE INTERFERIA ENTRE LA TIERRA Y EL DIGIMUNDO YA NO ESTABA**

**IZZY**: ese mundo…ha desaparecido…

**TAI**: ¡que¡?

**TAI AUN NO ENTENDIA LO QUE HABIA PASADO**

**GENNAI**: Tk…ha salvado a la Tierra y al Digimundo…pero para lograrlo tuvo que pagar un alto precio

**MATT HABIA QUEDADO IMPACTADO Y SE ARRODILLA EN LA ARENA Y CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS GRITA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS**

**MATT (LLORANDO)**: ¡Tk¡

**KARI ESTABA LLORANDO MIENTRAS MIRABA EL MAR, TAI VOLTEA HACIA LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS, LOS DIGIMONS Y GENNAI, TODOS MIRABAN EL CIELO MUY TRISTES**

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA HA TERMINADO, EL MUNDO SE HA SALVADO DE LA DESTRUCCION, LA VICTORIA ES PARA LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, EL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD FUE DESTRUIDO PARA SIEMPRE, PERO NO PUEDE HABER FELICIDAD COMPLETA PORQUE A CAMBIO DE ESTA VICTORIA SE HA PERDIDO LA VIDA DE UN ELEGIDO, AVERIGUA EL FIN DE ESTA TRISTE HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPISODIO. 24 UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ **_(PARTE 2)_

**_0_**

**LA BATALLA FINAL ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, DESPUES DE HABER TENIDO DURAS BATALLAS, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS FINALMENTE LOGRARON DESTRUIR A LOS DIGIMONS DE LA OSCURIDAD, TK SE QUEDÓ EN EL MAR OSCURO COMO ÚLTIMO RECURSO PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO Y SACRIFICÓ SU VIDA JUNTO A PATAMON PARA DESTRUIR AL DIGIEGG, AHORA TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA ISLA FILE LAMENTANDO LA PERDIDA DE TK, QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

**_0_**

**TODA LA OSCURIDAD DE LA TIERRA HABIA DESAPARECIDO POR COMPLETO, EL SOL VOLVIA APARECER EN EL CIELO DE VARIAS CIUDADES DEL MUNDO, EN ODAIBA POCO A POCO TODO VOLVIA A LA NORMALIDAD, LAS PERSONAS RECUPERABAN LA CALMA Y VOLVIAN A SUS ACTIVIDADES**

**_0_**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO NO ERA ASI, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN CONSTERNADOS CON LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO, EL MAR OSCURO DESAPARECIÓ SIN DEJAR RASTRO, MATT HABIA QUEDADO IMPACTADO, SE ARRODILLA EN LA ARENA Y CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS GRITA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS**

**MATT (LLORANDO): **¡Tk¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN TRISTES EL ATARDECER**

**JOE: **no…no puede ser

**SORA (LLORANDO)**: imposible…Tk…

**CODY (LLORANDO)**: porque hizo eso?

**DAVIS**: ¡en que estaba pensando ese tonto¡?...¡con la muerte no se resuelven las cosas¡

**YOLEI (LLORANDO)**: Tk…porque…

**TAI**: ¡no¡…esto no puede estar pasando

**LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS DEBILITADAS SE SEPARAN Y REGRESAN A SUS RESPECTIVAS DIRECCIONES, TAI VOLTEA A VER A SU HERMANA Y NOTA QUE KARI ESTABA APARTADA MIRANDO EL MAR CON UN ROSTRO MUY TRISTE, EN ESE MOMENTO GATOMON SE ACERCA A LA JOVEN**

**GATOMON:** Kari yo…

**KARI**: Gatomon…

**GATOMON**: huh?

**KARI**: gracias…gracias por haberme ido a rescatar…

**GATOMON**: …

**DE PRONTO KARI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y TODOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**TODOS**: ¡Ahh¡

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡…que está pasando?

**LA JOVEN COLOCA SUS DOS MANOS EN EL PECHO Y DE PRONTO UNA ENERGIA OSCURA SALE DE SU CUERPO**

**YOLEI**: que es eso?

**GENNAI**: oh…es la influencia del digiegg…es la primera vez que veo una…

**LA ENERGIA FLOTA Y SE DESHACE EN EL AIRE, KARI DEJA DE BRILLAR**

**TAI**: Kari estas bien?

**GENNAI(MENTE)**: increíble…esa es la prueba de que el digiegg…ha dejado de existir

**KARI VOLTEA HACIA TAI Y LE SONRIE**

**TAI:** huh?

**KARI**: si…hermano estoy bien

**GATOMON(MENTE)**: increíble…Kari ha vuelto a ser la niña dulce que conocí al principio

**KARI SE ACERCA A GATOMON Y LO ABRAZA, TODOS MIRABAN EXTRAÑADOS POR LO QUE SUCEDIA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA MUGEN, LEAH Y LIAM OBSERVABAN LA SITUACION**

**LEAH**: vaya…parece ser que nos salvamos

**LIAM**: si…

**LEAH**: que crees que haya pasado?

**LIAM**: no lo sé

**LA JOVEN MIRA A SU HERMANO QUE ESTABA MUY MOLESTO**

**LEAH**: oye que te pasa?

**LIAM**: que no se nota…estoy molesto

**LEAH**: ah sí…y porque?

**LIAM**: no lo recuerdas?...el Sr Gennai nos dijo que si el mundo se salvaba podríamos ver a Kira una vez más, pero hasta ahora no la he visto

**LEAH**: ay…que tonto eres

**LIAM**: huh?

**LEAH**: mejor vamos abajo a saludar y a felicitar a esos niños elegidos

**LIAM**: no anda tú…yo me quedo en este lugar

**LEAH SE MOLESTA Y LO TOMA DE LA OREJA Y LO ARRASTRA**

**LIAM**: ¡ayy¡…otra vez estas neurótica?…¡suéltame¡…me lastimas la oreja…¡Ahhhh¡

**LEAH GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA A SU HERMANO**

**LEAH**: cabeza hueca…quizás Kira ya está en la playa y nos está esperando

**LIAM**: hmmm…creo que tienes razón…no lo había pensado

**LEAH**: ¡lo vez¡…ahora vamos

**LIAM**: ¡si¡…ya…pero suéltame… ¡Ahhhh¡

**LEAH**: ahora te voy a arrastrar por idiota

**LIAM**: ¡Leah¡…suéltame por favor… ¡Ahhhh¡

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS BAJABAN DE LA MONTAÑA MUGEN Y SE DIRIGIAN A LA PLAYA**

**_0_**

**DE PRONTO DEL CIELO EMPIEZAN A CAER MULTIPLES ESTRELLAS FUGACES**

**AGUMON: **¡miren el cielo amigos¡

**TAI**: que es eso?

**MIMI: **qué lindo…

**JOE: **que son?...eso no es muy común por aquí

**GENNAI: **oh…ya veo…son todas las vidas que fueron arrebatadas por el Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**SORA: **¡que¡…lo dice enserio?

**MATT LEVANTA SU MIRADA Y OBSERVABA LAS ESTRELLAS QUE SURCABAN EL CIELO**

**DAVIS: **oiga y eso que significa?

**GENNAI**: significa…que todo vuelve a ser como era antes, todos los digimons que murieron resucitarán, y la gente que murió en la Tierra también revivirá

**DAVIS**: ¡genial¡

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN TODO EL DIGIMUNDO, LOS DIGIMONS REGRESABAN A LA VIDA, EN LA CIMA DEL ESTE, VARIOS DIGIMONS ESTABAN CONFUNDIDOS**

**LEOMON: **que pasó?…¡estamos vivos¡

**FRIGIMON: **no lo entiendo…se supone que morimos por esa explosión

**MUCHOS DIGIMONS SE REUNIAN PERO NO COMPREDIAN LO QUE PASABA**

**CENTARUMON: **¡oigan de seguro alguien nos revivió¡

**ANDROMON:** seguramente fueron los niños elegidos… ¡ellos nos han salvado otra vez¡

**EN EL PUEBLO DEL INICIO, TODOS LOS DIGIHUEVOS SE RESTAURABAN Y SORPRESIVAMENTE ELECMON VUELVE A LA VIDA**

**ELECMON**: huh?...estoy vivo…no lo puedo creer…es increíble…

**EL DIGIMON MIRA HACIA EL CIELO Y OBSERVABA LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES CAYENDO POR TODAS PARTES**

**ELECMON:** Tk…amigo…muchas gracias

**EN TODO EL MUNDO LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES CAIAN SOBRE LAS CIUDADES DESTRUIDAS POR EL DIGIEGG Y MUCHA GENTE REVIVIA, LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DEL MUNDO TAMBIEN VOLVIAN A LA VIDA**, **PERO TODOS MIRABAN AL CIELO PREGUNTANDOSE QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ**

**_0_**

**EN LA ISLA FILE, KARI SEGUIA MIRANDO EL ATARDECER, ESPERANDO A QUE ALGO PASARA**

**GATOMON:** Kari…

**KARI**: …

**GATOMON**: oye…en que piensas?

**KARI**: creo…que aún no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar

**GATOMON**: lo sé…yo todavía no puedo creerlo…pero yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…pero creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlas

**KARI**: sabes…yo también tengo algunas preguntas, como fue que te recuperaste?

**GATOMON MIRO SU COMPAÑERA Y LE RESPONDE**

**GATOMON: **pues lo que sucedió...fue…que yo estaba en tu cama y estuve soñando que me encontraba con Wizardmon

**KARI: **oh…ya veo

**GATOMON: **pero fue raro porque…Wizardmon me entregó la piedra de la vida y cuando desperté ya la tenía en mis manos y me había recuperado…no perdí el tiempo y salté por la ventana hasta llegar a donde estaban lo demás

**GENNAI**: de hecho…tú creíste haber soñado eso

**GENNAI SE ACERCA A KARI Y GATOMON**

**KARI: **Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: lo que en realidad pasó, fue que yo te entregué esa piedra cuando aún dormías

**GATOMON**: huh?

**GENNAI**: después de eso me encontré a Mimi y le entregué un poco de la Luz de la princesa para que ella pueda entrar al Mar oscuro

**GATOMON: **oh…entiendo

**LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN TRISTES Y CAMINABAN DE UN LUGAR PARA EL OTRO, EN ESE MOMENTO SORA SE ACERCA A MATT Y PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DEL RUBIO**

**MATT**: me pregunto si lo sabía

**SORA**: huh?

**MATT**: el desde un principio…no tenía intenciones de regresar con nosotros

**SORA**: porque lo dices?

**MATT**: por la forma en que actuaba…me da la impresión de que algo lo obligó a tomar esa decisión

**SORA**: tú lo crees?

**MATT**: es solo una suposición…

**MATT LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA KARI Y GATOMON**

**MATT(MENTE): **o quizás…lo hizo por el bien de Kari

**_0_**

**JOE**: oye Izzy…realmente desapareció ese mundo?

**IZZY**: si…

**DAVIS**: oigan amigos…porque no pensamos que en realidad Tk escapó en el último momento?

**VEEMON**: oye Davis…creo que eso no ayuda

**DAVIS**: como que no ayuda?...

**DAVIS VOLTEA A VER A TODOS Y NO SE ENCONTRABAN MUY ANIMADOS**

**IZZY**: está bien que pienses así Davis…pero no creo que eso haya ocurrido…solo había una salida y fue por donde nosotros pasamos

**KEN**: además estaba muy lejos…no creo que haya tenido una oportunidad

**IZZY**: y recuerden una cosa…Tk ya no tenía el Digiegg de la Esperanza

**DAVIS**: o sea…que está muerto

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS PERDIERON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE TK HAYA SOBREVIVIDO, LOS DIGIMONS ESTABAN TRISTES TAMBIEN, LAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES TERMINABAN DE CAER, EL TIEMPO PASABA Y LOS ELEGIDOS ADMIRABAN EL FINAL DEL ATARDECER, TAI SE ACERCA A KARI Y GATOMON, EL JOVEN COLOCA SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE SU HERMANA**

**TAI: **Kari yo…

**KARI: **el volverá…lo presiento

**TAI: **huh?

**KARI**: creo que el vendrá de ahí

**LA CASTAÑA LEVANTA SU DEDO Y APUNTA HACIA EL HORIZONTE**

**KARI:** ya vas a ver…él va aparecer…el bromea con este tipo de cosas

**GATOMON SE SINTIO MAL PORQUE LA VOZ DE SU COMPAÑERA SE QUEBRÓ POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS**

**KARI: **me lo dice el corazón, Tk va a venir

**TAI: **Kari…eso es imposible…Tk está…

**KARI: **ya lo sé…solo te estaba diciendo lo que sentía…ya sé que él está muerto…

**TAI SE MUERDE LOS LABIOS Y SE ACERCA PARA ABRAZAR A SU HERMANA, LA JOVEN DERRAMÓ ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS, TODOS OBSERVABAN A LOS HERMANOS Y DE PRONTO SE PRODUCE UN TEMBLOR**

**IZZY**: que está pasando?

**GENNAI**: chicos…lo más recomendable ahora…es que regresen a su mundo

**DAVIS**: porque…que sucede?

**GENNAI**: el Digimundo ha quedado muy dañado debido al poder maligno del digiegg…y es por eso que entrará en un proceso de recuperación

**IZZY**: que quiere decir?

**GENNAI**: que esto tomará tiempo…por eso las puertas al digimundo se cerrarán por unos días…por eso es necesario que ustedes regresen

**JOE**: entiendo…

**YOLEI**: si será mejor irnos…o tendremos problemas en casa

**MIMI**: yo quiero ir a casa…quiero saber si mi familia se encuentra bien

**CODY**: si yo también

**LOS ELEGIDOS HABIAN QUEDADO DE ACUERDO EN REGRESAR A LA TIERRA, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SE SEPARA DE TAI**

**TAI:** pero Kari…

**KARI**: Tai…puedes dejarme sola unos momentos

**TAI**: está bien

**EL CASTAÑO SE ALEJA Y REGRESA CON EL GRUPO, KARI SEGUIA MIRANDO EL FINAL DEL ATARDECER, LOS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA VOLVER**

**GENNAI**: antes que nada…debo decirles que los digimons no pueden ir al mundo real

**TODOS**: ¡que¡

**CODY**: y por qué?

**GENNAI**: ellos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en su mundo…podría ser peligroso…es mejor que se queden

**TAI**: oh entiendo

**AGUMON**: no te preocupes Tai…nosotros nos quedaremos

**TAI**: bien

**SORA SE ACERCA A MATT Y GABUMON**

**SORA**: Matt…tenemos que irnos

**MATT**: …

**GABUMON**: oye Matt…

**MATT**: está bien…regresemos

**SORA AYUDA A MATT A LEVANTARSE**

**SORA**: vamos…

**GENNAI**: ¡abriré una puerta para que puedan regresar a su mundo¡

**DE PRONTO UNA PUERTA SE ABRE**

**MIMI: **bueno chicos…nos vemos

**YOLEI: **es cierto tú vives en New York…espero verte luego Mimi

**MIMI**: si cuídense amigos

**PALMON**: Mimi cuando puedas…ven a visitarme

**MIMI**: si…es una promesa…¡adiós¡

**MIMI MIRA A TODOS Y LUEGO NOTA QUE KARI MIRABA EL MAR JUNTO A GATOMON**

**MIMI (MENTE): **Kari…lo siento tanto

**TODOS**: ¡adiós Mimi¡

**MIMI ATRAVIESA LA PUERTA Y REGRESA A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS**

**DAVIS:** bueno…supongo que nos toca a nosotros

**VEEMON**: no veremos luego Davis

**DAVIS**: si

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DESPEDIAN DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DIGIMONS, TAI VOLTEA A VER A KARI**

**TAI:** ¡Kari tenemos que irnos¡

**LA JOVEN MIRABA COMO EL SOL SE OCULTABA**

**GATOMON**: Kari…debes irte

**KARI**:…

**EN ESE MOMENTO EL ULTIMO RESPLANDOR DEL SOL SE APAGABA Y UNA BRISA MARINA MOVIA EL CABELLO DE KARI, DE PRONTO UN LAGRIMA RODÓ POR LA MEJILLA DE LA JOVEN Y DEJA A SU DIGIMON EN EL SUELO**

**GATOMON**: Kari…

**KARI**: no va a venir…

**GATOMON**: huh?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: creí que si esperaba lo suficiente…el aparecería milagrosamente…como en los cuentos…quería mantener esa esperanza…

**GATOMON SE SIENTE TRISTE Y EMPEZABA A DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS, LA JOVEN CAMINA HACIA EL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: nos vemos

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**:…

**GATOMON MIRABA COMO LOS ELEGIDOS SE MARCHABAN Y LOS DEMAS DIGIMONS SE DESPEDIAN, EL DIGIMON MIRÓ HACIA EL MAR POR UN RATO, LUEGO DA MEDIA VUELTA Y MIRANDO HACIA EL SUELO SE MARCHA HACIA EL BOSQUE PERDIENDOSE EN LA MALEZA, GENNAI SE DIO CUENTA Y SE SINTIO MAL **

**_0_**

**LOS ELEGIDOS ENTRAN EN LA PUERTA Y SE MARCHAN, EN ESE MOMENTO LOS GEMELOS DE ORO APARECEN DE LOS ARBUSTOS**

**LIAM: **hmmm…ya se fueron

**LEAH: **y yo que quería saludarlos…bueno no importa

**LIAM**: si ya tendrás otra oportunidad…vámonos

**LEAH**: si

**_0_**

**DESPUES DE DESPEDIRSE DE SUS AMIGOS DIGIMONS, LOS ELEGIDOS REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL, ELLOS APARECEN EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION**

**SORA: **¡volvimos¡

**KEN**: así parece

**IZZY**: esta es la sala de computación…

**DAVIS**: ¡oigan miren la ciudad¡…esta oscura

**TAI**: vamos… ¡salgamos de aquí¡

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ABANDONAN LA ESCUELA Y SALEN A LA CALLE, LA CIUDAD ESTABA EN PENUMBRA, NO HABIA ELECTRICIDAD, TODOS CAMINABAN POR LA CALLE MUY TRISTES, NADIE DIJO UNA SOLA PALABRA, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SE DETIENE Y VOLTEA HACIA EL RUBIO CABIZBAJO**

**KARI**: oye Matt…

**TODOS MIRARON SORPRENDIDOS POR ESA REACCION**

**KARI**: Matt…quiero entregarte esto

**KARI EMPIEZA A QUITARSE EL CHALECO DE TK QUE TRAIA PUESTO**

**KARI**: me lo dio Tk…es por eso que quiero dártelo

**MATT OBSERVO A KARI POR UNOS SEGUNDOS**

**MATT**: no Kari…si te lo dio a tí…es mejor que tú lo conserves

**KARI**: …

**LA JOVEN ACEPTÓ Y ABRAZA EL CHALECO DE TK**

**TAI**: bueno amigos volvamos a casa…estoy seguro que nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados

**JOE**: si vámonos…

**KEN**: en ese caso…yo me despido…nos vemos

**DAVIS**: es cierto tú vives en Tamachi

**KEN EMPIEZA A MARCHARSE**

**CODY**: ¡vámonos a casa Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: si vamos

**LA JOVEN VOLTEA A VER A KEN Y LUEGO OBSERVA EL ROSTRO TRISTE DE KARI**

**YOLEI (MENTE)**: Kari…

**IZZY**: bueno amigos…nos vemos luego

**TAI**: ¡adiós Izzy¡

**JOE**: hasta pronto…iré a ver si mi familia se encuentra bien

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DESPEDIAN Y SE MARCHABAN A SUS CASAS, AL FINAL SOLO QUEDARON SORA, MATT, TAI, KARI Y DAVIS**

**TAI:** oye Matt…quieres que te acompañe amigo?

**MATT**: no te preocupes…yo estoy bien…en estos momentos iré con mi madre para contarle lo que sucedió

**MATT SE EMPIEZA A MARCHAR, SORA SE PREOCUPA Y SIGUE A MATT**

**SORA**: ¡yo voy con el¡…¡nos vemos Tai¡

**TAI**: ¡si adiós¡

**DAVIS**: vaya…Matt está muy afectado

**TAI**: si…

**DAVIS VOLTEA A VER A KARI, ELLA TOMABA EL BRAZO DE SU HERMANO Y MIRABA HACIA EL SUELO CON MUCHA TRISTEZA**

**DAVIS:** oye Tai…me voy a casa…adiós

**TAI**: si Davis…nos vemos

**DAVIS**: te veo luego Kari…

**KARI**: adiós Davis…

**LA JOVEN NO LE PRESTÓ MUCHA ATENCION A DAVIS, ESTABA SUMERGIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, DAVIS SE MARCHA Y DEJA A LOS HERMANOS KAMIYA SOLOS**

**TAI:** bueno…vámonos a casa Kari

**KARI**: si…

**TAI PUSO SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE SU HERMANA Y JUNTOS CAMINAN DE REGRESO A SU CASA**

**_0_**

**YOLEI Y CODY ESTABAN CAMINANDO DE REGRESO A SU EDIFICIO, LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE MANTENIAN EN SILENCIO**

**CODY**: Yolei…

**YOLEI**: dime…

**CODY**: creo que este será un día que nunca olvidaremos

**YOLEI**: si tienes razón…hoy ha sido un día muy difícil

**CODY**: aun no puedo creer…que no lo volveremos a ver nunca más

**YOLEI**: si…voy a extrañar a Tk

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS LLEGAN A LA ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO**

**YOLEI**: cómo crees que este Kari?

**CODY**: pues yo la vi muy tranquila

**YOLEI**: se nota que no sabes de chicas, ella no quiso que la viéramos mostrar lo que en verdad sentía, estoy segura que se estuvo conteniendo todo el camino de regreso

**CODY**: tú crees?

**YOLEI**: si…pobrecita…

**LOS DOS SE MANTUVIERON EN SILENCIO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS**

**CODY**: y ahora que haremos?

**YOLEI**: no lo sé…lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar y luego veremos qué pasa

**CODY**: si tienes razón

**DE PRONTO LA VOZ DE UNA NIÑA INTERRUMPIA LA CONVERSACION**

**?**: Cody?

**CODY**: huh?

**YOLEI**: huh?

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE VOLTEAN**

**CODY**: es Lucy…

**YOLEI**: bueno Cody…te veré mañana nos vemos

**CODY**: nos vemos…

**YOLEI ENTRA EN EL ASCENSOR Y PODIA VER COMO LA NIÑA ABRAZABA A CODY, LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR SE CIERRA Y SE APOYA EN LA BARANDA Y DA UN LARGO SUSPIRO**

**YOLEI**: será este un nuevo comienzo?

**_0_**

**POR OTRO LADO DAVIS LLEGABA A SU CASA**

**DAVIS**: ¡ya llegué¡

**EL JOVEN NOTÓ QUE NADIE LE CONTESTO**

**DAVIS**: huh?...no hay nadie?

**EL JOVEN CAMINÓ** **HASTA SU HABITACION** **Y DE PRONTO SU HERMANA** **SALE DE LA HABITACION CON VARIAS COSAS EN SUS MANOS**

**DAVIS**: ¡pero que rayos estás haciendo en mi habitación¡?

**JUN**: Davis?

**DAVIS**: ¡claro que soy yo…porque te estas llevado mis cosas¡?

**JUN**: ¡ay¡…lo siento…yo que creía que no ibas a volver

**DAVIS**: que dices?

**LA CHICA REGRESA A LA HABITACION Y DEJA LAS COSAS QUE TOMÓ**

**JUN**: que acaso no viste las noticias?...hoy todo el mundo andaba como loco

**DAVIS**: y veo que te contagiaron…

**JUN**: jajá…muy gracioso…

**DAVIS**: en donde están mis papás?

**JUN**: salieron hace un buen rato y aún no regresan

**DAVIS**: hmmm…ya veo… ¡bueno ya lárgate de mi habitación¡

**JUN**: ¡qué¡?...espera Davis…en donde has estado todo el día?

**DAVIS LE SONRIE A JUN**

**DAVIS**: quieres que te lo diga?

**JUN**: ¡ay…si por favor¡

**DAVIS**: ¡que te importa¡

**DAVIS CIERRA VIOLENTAMENTE LA PUERTA**

**JUN**: ¡oyy¡…¡que odioso eres¡…por cierto…ayer te llegó una carta, pero no tiene remitente… y según lo que dice la carta parece ser que te quieren invitar a un lugar…o eso es lo que yo entendí

**DE PRONTO UN SOBRE CRUZA POR DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA**

**DAVIS**: ¡qué¡… ¡deja de leer mi correspondencia¡

**JUN**: jajaja

**EL CHICO TOMA LA CARTA Y LA REVISA PERO NO LA ABRE**

**DAVIS**: ¡bah¡…no tengo tiempo para tonterías

**DAVIS TOMA LA CARTA Y LA DEJA ENCIMA DEL ESCRITORIO, EL JOVEN SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA Y DA UN LARGO SUSPIRO, Y SE PUSO SERIO POR UN MOMENTO Y RECUERDA UN POCO A TK**

**DAVIS**: yo tanto que me esforcé para que Kari se fijara en mi…y solo he terminado haciendo el ridículo

**EL CHICO DE PRONTO SE ENOJA**

**DAVIS**: ese Tk…el muy idiota se murió por salvar a Kari…y ahora todos lo echan de menos, tal vez si yo hubiera hecho algo más…esto no hubiera pasado

**DAVIS SE RECUESTA Y CIERRA SUS OJOS**

**DAVIS (MENTE): **Tk…no sabes cómo te odiaba...no solo por robarme a Kari…sino porque siempre estuviste adelante de mí…y ahora tú quedas como un héroe…cielos…nunca pude ganarte

**DAVIS TAMBIEN SE SINTIO DEPRIMIDO POR LO SUCEDIDO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE INSTANTE EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, MIMI REGRESABA A NEW YORK, DE PRONTO ELLA APARECE DEBAJO DEL PUENTE DE BROOKLYN, PERO PARA SORPRESA DE LA JOVEN, LA CIUDAD ESTABA MUY ATAREADA**

**MIMI**: eh…a donde vine a dar?...y que pasó aquí?

**LA JOVEN MIRABA POR TODOS LADOS Y TODO ERA DESTRUCCION, MIMI CORRIA EN DIRECCION A SU CASA**

**MIMI:** espero que no les haya pasado nada malo a mis padres

**MIMI LLEGABA AL LUGAR DONDE VIVÍA, PERO SOLO VEIA BOMBEROS APAGANDO INCENDIOS, LA JOVEN MUY PREOCUPADA CAMINABA BUSCANDO A SUS PADRES**

**MIMI: **ese digiegg ocasionó muchos destrozos…

**LA JOVEN MIRABA AMBULANCIAS LLEVANDO GENTE HERIDA, NIÑOS LLORANDO, CASAS DESTRUIDAS, FAMILIAS EN LAS CALLES**

**MIMI**: que crueldad…

**DE PRONTO LA JOVEN SE PUSO FELIZ AL VER A SUS PADRES EN UN AUTOMOVIL**

**MIMI**: ¡mamá¡… ¡papá¡

**SR TACHIKAWA**: es… ¡Mimi¡…¡Mimi¡

**SRA TACHIKAWA**: ¡mi hija¡…¡Mimi¡

**LA FAMILIA TACHIKAWA SE DIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

**MIMI: **mamá…papá… que bueno que no les paso nada

**SRA TACHIKAWA**: en dónde estabas?...me tenías muy preocupada

**SR TACHIKAWA**: es verdad…en donde has estado?

**MIMI**: se los contaré más tarde…pero como se salvaron

**SR TACHIKAWA**: lo que sucede es que cuando tú saliste, nosotros salimos hacer las compras de la semana y fue ahí cuando esta ciudad se volvió un caos, esos raros meteoros negros cayeron del cielo y destrozaron la ciudad

**SRA TACHIKAWA**: nosotros nos quedamos atrapados en el supermercado por varias horas

**MIMI**: puedo ver que ustedes no la pasaron muy bien… jajaja

**SR TACHIKAWA**: fue en ese momento que dos monstruos nos liberaron

**MIMI**: dos monstruos?

**SRA TACHIKAWA**: si…y fue ahí cuando apareció tú apuesto amigo y nos trajo hasta aquí?

**MIMI**: mi apuesto amigo?

**?**: creo que se refieren a mi…

**MIMI**: huh?

**LA JOVEN VOLTEA Y SE SORPRENDE**

**MIMI**: ¡Michael¡

**MICHAEL**: hola Mimi…puedo ver con gusto que no te pasó nada

**MIMI**: tu salvaste a mis padres?

**MICHAEL**: algo así… jajaja

**MIMI**: gracias…

**MIMI ABRAZA TIERNAMENTE A MICHAEL**

**MICHAEL**: sabes…por un momento…yo creí que había muerto por ese meteoro que cayó sobre mí, pero no sé qué paso que desperté hace poco y estoy bien

**MIMI**: oh…si ya entiendo

**MICHAEL**: cuando desperté fui a buscarte, pero tu casa estaba en ruinas por suerte encontré a tus padres pero tampoco sabían lo que pasaba

**MIMI**: gracias por ayudar a mis padres Michael

**MICHAEL**: bueno…de hecho al que en verdad deberías agradecerle es a él

**MICHAEL VOLTEA Y LEVANTA SU VISTA**

**MIMI**: huh?

**DE UNA MONTAÑA DE ESCOMBROS SE ENCONTRABA WILLIS DE ESPALDAS Y LLEGAN GARGOMON Y ANTYLAMON **

**SR TACHIKAWA: **¡ayy¡…son los dos monstruos que nos salvaron

**MIMI**: pero si es Willis…

**MICHAEL**: lo conoces?

**MIMI**: si…lo conocí cuando Davis vino a New York en el verano

**MICHAEL**: oh…entiendo

**WILLIS LES HACE DE LAS MANOS SALUDANDOLOS, MIMI Y MICHAEL RESPONDEN EL SALUDO**

**MICHAEL**: por cierto, tú sabes que fue lo que sucedió?...porque no solo fue aquí…sino en todo el mundo

**MIMI PONE UN ROSTRO TRISTE**

**MICHAEL**: que te ocurre…dije algo malo?

**MIMI**: no…lo que pasó fue…que

**DE PRONTO DE DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES, APARECEN TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS **

**SAM**: ¡oye Michael¡

**MICHAEL**: ¡son Sam y los demás¡

**STEVE**: ¡hola amigos¡…cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**MICHAEL**: oh…son ustedes…también sobrevivieron?

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE CONFUNDIAN ENTRE ABRAZOS Y APRETONES DE MANOS**

**MARIA**: aunque no lo creas todos estuvimos muertos…pero milagrosamente volvimos a la vida

**LOU**: oigan…ustedes saben que fue lo que nos pasó?

**MIMI MIRABA A TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS RIENDO Y DISFRUTANDO EL REECUENTRO**

**MIMI (MENTE)**: Tk…te convertiste en un héroe…

**MICHAEL**: oye Mimi…nos quieres contar a todos que fue lo que pasó?...estoy seguro que tú y tus amigos de Japón tuvieron algo que ver

**MIMI**: si…algo hay de eso…pero vamos todos a un lugar más privado…que les parece?

**WILLIS**: me parece bien

**WILLIS SE ACERCA AL GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS**

**MIMI**: Willis…

**WILLIS**: ¡hola a todos¡

**(GARGOMON Y ANTYLAMON REGRESAN A SER TERRIERMON Y ROPMON)**

**MIMI**: oye Willis…como sobreviviste?

**WILLIS**: no fue nada fácil…si no fuera por mis digimons…también hubiera muerto…pero este fenómeno no les ocurrió exclusivamente a ustedes…el ataque se centró en las ciudades donde vivían los niños elegidos

**SAM**: vaya…es cierto eso?

**WILLIS**: si…pero veo que todo volvió a la normalidad…significa que los elegidos del mundo también resucitaron…lo que si me interesa saber es quien lo hizo?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN A MIMI CON MUCHA INTRIGA, LA JOVEN ESTABA UN POCO TRISTE**

**MIMI**: vengan amigos…se los contaré

**MIMI Y TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DIRIGIERON AL CENTRAL PARK, YA EN EL, MIMI LES CUENTA TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ**

**WILLIS**: hmmm…ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó

**MICHAEL**: o sea que Tk sacrificó su vida para destruir a ese monstruo?

**MIMI**: así es…

**MARIA**: qué triste

**STEVE**: pero gracias a él estamos vivos o no?

**LOU**: si…deberíamos estar agradecidos con Tk

**WILLIS**: hmmm…estoy seguro que la linda Kari debe estar muy triste…al igual que sus amigos

**MIMI**: si…no lo parecía…pero ella estaba profundamente triste

**MARIA**: a eso le llamo morir por amor…ese chico es un héroe

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE MANTUVIERON EN SILENCIO POR VARIOS MINUTOS**

**MIMI**: yo conocí a Tk…cuando fui por primera vez al digimundo hace 4 años, el apenas…era un niño y ahora pensar que ya no está en este mundo me pone muy triste

**MICHAEL SE ACERCA Y PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE MIMI**

**WILLIS**: deberíamos hacer algo por nuestros amigos de Japón

**MIMI**: huh?

**TERRIERMON**: ¡si…hagamos algo¡

**MICHAEL**: pues que se te ocurre Willis?

**WILLIS:** hmmm…yo estoy en deuda con ellos…gracias a Davis y sus amigos pude recuperar a mi amigo Lopmon…es hora de que nosotros les tendamos la mano en un momento tan difícil

**MICHAEL**: si…eso se oye bien

**WILLIS**: gracias a un valiente Tk…este mundo y el digimundo se salvaron de la destrucción…porque no le hacemos una ofrenda para honrar su memoria?

**STEVE**: hey…parece una buena idea

**MARIA**: si estoy de acuerdo

**LOU**: esa es una gran idea, pero en donde lo haríamos?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS PENSABAN EN UN LUGAR**

**MICHAEL**: tengo una idea…porque no lo hacemos en el digimundo?...ese sería un lugar perfecto

**STEVE**: ¡si¡

**MIMI**: lo siento…pero por ahora no podemos ir al digimundo

**WILLIS**: huh?

**MICHAEL**: qué y porque?

**MIMI**: según el Sr Gennai…el digimundo recibió mucho daño y por eso las puertas están cerradas, tardara unos días en volver a la normalidad por eso tendríamos que esperar ese tiempo para ir a ese lugar

**WILLIS**: bueno…mejor aún

**MIMI**: huh?

**WILLIS**: porque no les pedimos a los elegidos del mundo que nos ayuden?, estoy seguro que ellos desconocen que es lo que en realidad pasó…y se les decimos nuestras intenciones de seguro nos ayudarán

**MICHAEL**: tienes razón

**MIMI**: está bien… ¡hagamos eso chicos¡

**MARIA**: Mimi porque no te pones en contacto con los elegidos del mundo?

**MIMI**: si haré eso…María quieres ayudarme?

**MARIA**: ¡cuenta conmigo¡

**MIMI**: además le pediré ayuda a un amigo que sabe de estas cosas

**WILLIS**: ¡bien ya está dicho…andando¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS SE PONEN EN MARCHA**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MATT Y SORA CAMINABAN POR LA CALLE**

**SORA: **Matt… ¡escúchame¡

**MATT: **…

**SORA: **estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto?

**MATT:** no lo sé…

**SORA SE COLOCA FRENTE A MATT**

**SORA: **no tienes por qué decirle a tu madre lo que en verdad pasó…podemos decirle otra cosa

**MATT: **…

**MATT LA APARTA DEL CAMINO Y SIGUE AVANZANDO**

**SORA: **¡Matt¡

**MATT**: …

**SORA: **¡al menos mírame a la cara¡

**MATT VOLTEA RAPIDAMENTE Y BESA A SORA APASIONADAMENTE EN LOS LABIOS, EL MOMENTO DURO VARIOS SEGUNDOS, MATT SE SEPARA Y OBSERVABA A LA JOVEN**

**MATT: **¡Sora te amo¡

**SORA ABRAZA AL RUBIO**

**SORA: **¡yo también ¡

**MATT: **gracias…por estar conmigo en este momento tan difícil para mi

**SORA: **por favor…déjame acompañarte

**MATT: **está bien…

**LOS JOVENES SE SEPARAN Y LA ELECTRICIDAD REGRESABA A ODAIBA, MATT Y SORA COMIENZAN A CAMINAR EN DIRECCION A LA CASA DE TK**

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS HERMANOS KAMIYA LLEGAN A SU DEPARTAMENTO, TAI PRENDE LAS LUCES Y MIRAN COMO SU CASA ESTABA INTACTA**

**TAI**: ¡ufff¡…que bueno…aquí no ha pasado nada

**KARI CAMINA HASTA LA SALA, ELLA AÚN ESTABA TRISTE, TAI LA MIRABA CON MUCHA LASTIMA**

**TAI**: Kari…en verdad…lamento lo que pasó

**KARI**: otra vez fue mi culpa…

**TAI**: huh?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: lo último que le dije…fue que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo nunca mas

**TAI SE SINTIO MUY MAL Y MIRO HACIA OTRO LADO**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: seguramente este es mi castigo por decirle a Tk esas cosas…yo no quería…enserio…yo no quería herirlo

**TAI**: Kari ya no te lastimes…fue un accidente

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡pero mira lo que hice¡…¡dejé a Matt sin hermano y también su madre quedará destrozada¡

**TAI**: escucha Kari…

**DE PRONTO LOS PADRES DE TAI Y KARI ENTRAN AL DEPARTAMENTO**

**SR KAMIYA: **¡ya llegamos¡

**TAI**: huh?

**SRA KAMIYA**: ¡Ahh niños¡…que bueno que están bien

**SR KAMIYA**: ¡lo ves¡…te dije que estaban bien…te preocupas demasiado por los niños

**TAI**: ¡Mamá¡ ¡Papá¡

**SRA KAMIYA**: no saben lo preocupada que estaba

**LA MADRE SE ACERCA Y ABRAZA A SUS DOS HIJOS**

**TAI**: porque…que les pasó?

**SRA KAMIYA**: que no se percataron?...este día ha sido el más extraño de todos

**TAI**: jeje…ya lo creo

**SR KAMIYA**: y como la pasaron?

**TAI**: eh…pues…

**SRA KAMIYA**: por cierto hija…de donde sacaste ese vestido?...esta precioso

**TAI**: ¡ehhh¡…se lo regalaron…ayer

**SRA KAMIYA**: de verdad y quién?

**TAI**: ¡ehhh¡

**KARI**: solo me lo regalaron mamá…

**LA JOVEN SE SEPARA DE SU MADRE Y SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACION**

**SR KAMIYA**: que le pasa?

**SRA KAMIYA**: Tai…seguramente le hiciste algo

**TAI**: no de verdad…yo no le hice nada…estoy seguro…que es por otra cosa

**SRA KAMIYA**: bueno…ya le preguntare más tarde…tienen hambre?...les prepararé algo delicioso

**TAI**: si gracias…mamá

**TAI MIRABA LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE KARI CON MUCHA TRISTEZA, DENTRO DE ELLA, KARI ESTABA PEGADA A LA PUERTA CON UNA MIRADA HACIA EL SUELO, LA JOVEN LENTAMENTE CAMINA HACIA SU CAMA Y SE RECUESTA, TOMA UNA ALMOHADA Y FINALMENTE ROMPE EN LLANTO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO SORA Y MATT LLEGAN A LA CASA DE TK, LOS DOS ESTABAN PARADOS FRENTE A LA PUERTA**

**SORA**: Matt…

**MATT**: sí…ya lo sé

**EL RUBIO TRATÓ DE GOLPEAR LA PUERTA PERO NO PODIA, DE PRONTO SORA TOMO SU MANO Y SE QUEDARON VIENDO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**SORA**: ¡hazlo¡

**MATT ACERCO SU PUÑO HACIA LA MADERA, PERO DE PRONTO LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA, EL RUBIO SOLO EMPUJO LA PUERTA Y ENCONTRÓ TODO OSCURO**

**MATT**: mamá?

**LOS DOS JOVENES ENTRARON Y CAMINARON POR EL PASILLO**

**SORA**: se habrá ido?

**MATT**: …

**MATT Y SORA ENCONTRARON LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE TK ABIERTA Y ELLOS ENTRARON, LA MADRE DE TK ESTABA EN EL BALCÓN SENTADA VIENDO EL HORIZONTE**

**SORA**: señora…

**MATT**: mamá…

**LA MUJER VOLTEA A VER A LA PAREJA**

**NATSUKO**: no lo encontraste verdad?

**MATT SE SINTIO MUY MAL Y NO PODIA DAR UNA RESPUESTA**

**NATSUKO**: ya veo…lo que ocurrió hoy, no fue pura casualidad?

**MATT**: no…

**NATSUKO**: otra vez los digimons?

**MATT**: eh…si

**NATSUKO**: entiendo…

**SORA**: señora lo que ocurre es que…

**MATT**: Sora…

**LA JOVEN MIRO AL RUBIO Y DECIDIÓ MANTENERSE EN SILENCIO**

**NATSUKO**: pudiste verlo?

**MATT**: mamá…yo

**NATSUKO**: ¡pudiste verlo¡?

**UN PROFUNDO SILENCIO SE SINTIÓ EN LA HABITACION**

**MATT**: si…

**LA VOZ DE LA MUJER EMPIEZA A QUEBRARSE Y SORA DERRAMABA LAGRIMAS**

**NATSUKO**: y porque no regresó contigo?

**MATT (LLORANDO)**: no lo sé…no quiso hacerlo…no quiso regresar

**NATSUKO (LLORANDO)**: y va…a volver?

**DE PRONTO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO SE MANTUVO EN LA HABITACION**

**MATT (LLORANDO)**: no…ya no lo hará

**LA MADRE ROMPE EN LLANTO, EL JOVEN SE ACERCA A SU MADRE Y A LA ABRAZA**

**_0_**

**LA LUNA LLENA SE HACIA PRESENTE EN ESA NOCHE, KARI HABIA DEJADO DE LLORAR, TENIA SU MIRADA PERDIDA EN EL CIELO, PERO EN SU MENTE RECORDABA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO QUE HABLÓ CON TK**

**KARI**: Tk…porque…

**EN LA MENTE DE KARI SOLO ESCUCHABA ESAS PALABRAS QUE LE DIJO A TK, (LA JOVEN TIENE UN FLASHBACK)**

**KARI**: ¡no me entendiste¡… ¡te odio¡…¡no quiero volver a ser tu amiga¡…¡no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida¡

**TK MIRO A KARI CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA EN SUS OJOS**

**TK**: lo dices enserio?

**KARI**: ¡así es¡…no pienso retractarme… ¡nunca antes había estado tan segura¡

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

**LA JOVEN ABRAZABA SU ALMOHADA CON MAS FUERZA Y LLORABA DESCONSOLADAMENTE**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: Tk…perdóname

**_0_**

**LA JOVEN LLORÓ TODA LA NOCHE, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, TAI SE LEVANTABA PERO NO ESTABA MUY ANIMADO Y PRENDIÓ LA TELEVISION**

**SRA KAMIYA**: buenos días…es raro que te levantes temprano

**TAI**: hola mamá… ¡buenos días¡

**SRA KAMIYA**: dormiste bien?

**TAI**: pues…no lo sé…creo que si

**SRA KAMIYA**: bueno…enseguida te preparo el desayuno

**TAI**: …

**EL CASTAÑO SE SIENTA EN EL SOFA Y EMPIEZA A CAMBIAR DE CANALES**

**TAI**: veamos…que hay para hoy

**SRA KAMIYA**: ¡Tai¡…pon las noticias…quiero escuchar sobre lo de ayer

TAI: bien…

**EL JOVEN SUBE EL VOLUMEN DE LA TV**

**LOCUTOR**: la organización de las Naciones Unidas han estado reunidas desde ayer discutiendo sobre el fenómeno que ocurrió ayer por la tarde, pero misteriosamente toda la información que se tenía almacenada fue borrada de la computadora, los técnicos están trabajando en el problema

**TAI**: ha…idiotas…estoy seguro que el Sr Gennai tiene que ver en esto

**EL JOVEN VOLTEA HACIA LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**TAI (MENTE)**: me pregunto…cómo estará?...habrá podido dormir?

**SRA KAMIYA**: oye Tai…quieres levantar a tu hermana para que desayune?

**TAI**: ehhh…si lo haré

**TAI SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA HABITACION, EL JOVEN ABRE LENTAMENTE LA PUERTA**

**TAI**: Kari…estas despierta?

**EL JOVEN SE SORPRENDIÓ DE VER A SU HERMANA RECOSTADA EN SU CAMA, TAI SE ACERCA Y VIO QUE ELLA ESTABA DESPIERTA PERO EN SUS OJOS SE NOTABA QUE HABIA LLORADO MUCHO**

**TAI**: Kari…quieres desayunar?

**KARI**: …

**LA CASTAÑA NO RESPONDIA, SU MIRADA ESTABA PERDIDA Y SU MENTE ESTABA EN OTRO MUNDO**

**TAI**: Kari…me escuchas?

**KARI**: …

**TAI**: quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama?

**KARI**: …

**TAI**: porque no me respondes?

**KARI**: …

**TAI (MENTE)**: cielos…está en un estado de shock muy fuerte

**EL JOVEN VOLTEA Y SE MARCHA DE LA HABITACION**

**SRA KAMIYA**: que pasó?

**TAI**: eh…Kari quiere que le lleve el desayuno a la cama

**SRA KAMIYA**: oh…que bueno eres con tu hermana

**TAI TOMA EL DESAYUNO Y VUELVE A ENTRAR A LA HABITACION DE KARI**

**TAI: **¡mira te traje tu desayuno¡

**KARI SEGUIA INMOVIL, EL JOVEN DEJA EL CHAROL ENCIMA DEL ESCRITORIO**

**KARI**: …

**TAI**: mira…te traje leche, tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja, y frutillas con crema…son tus favoritos

**LA CASTAÑA NO MOSTRABA NINGUNA REACCION**

**TAI**: Kari por favor…me duele verte así

**KARI**: …

**EL JOVEN SE ACERCA A SU HERMANA Y LE ACARICIA EL CABELLO**

**TAI**: huh?...en donde está tu broche?...ahora que lo recuerdo…cuando regresamos…no lo tenías puesto

**KARI**: …

**EL JOVEN SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE AL ARMARIO**

**TAI**: quieres salir a pasear al parque?

**KARI**: …

**TAI COLOCA MUCHA ROPA EN LA CAMA DE KARI**

**TAI**: mira…quiero que te des una ducha…y te pongas preciosa, hoy es un día hermoso para dar un paseo

**KARI**: …

**TAI**: Kari…

**EL JOVEN SOLO PODIA VER A SU HERMANA SIN REACCION ALGUNA, TAI DECIDE MARCHARSE Y DEJAR A KARI SOLA**

**_0_**

**PASARON LAS HORAS Y KARI NO MOSTRABA MEJORIA, DENTRO DE SU MENTE PASABAN RECUERDOS QUE ELLA TUVO CON TK Y DE PRONTO VARIAS LAGRIMAS RECORREN SU MEJILLAS, EN ESO KARI SE MUEVE PARA UN LADO DE LA CAMA Y SE SORPRENDIÓ DE VER LA IMAGEN DE TK, ELLA SALE DEL SHOCK Y REACCIONA**

**KARI:** Tk…eres tú?

**LA IMAGEN DEL RUBIO LE SONRIE**

**KARI**: si…si eres tú

**LA JOVEN SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y SE ACERCA PARA ABRAZARLO**

**KARI**: ¡Tk estas vivo…que alegría¡

**DE PRONTO LA IMAGEN DEL RUBIO LA ABRAZA Y SE ACERCABA PARA BESARLA**

**KARI:** Tk…yo te amo

**DE PRONTO KARI SE DESPIERTA Y SE ENCONTRABA SOLA EN SU HABITACION, LA JOVEN SE LEVANTA Y MIRA EL RELOJ QUE MARCABA LAS 15h32**

**KARI: **qué pasó?

**LA CASTAÑA SE LEVANTA Y VE EN SU ESCRITORIO UN CHAROL CON SOPA CALIENTE, KARI CAMINA HASTA EL BALCÓN Y ADMIRÓ LA VISTA**

**KARI: **ya recordé…Tk…no está

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN LA HABITACION DE ALADO TAI ESTABA RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA Y TENIA EN SUS MANOS UNA FOTOGRAFIA DE TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS, EN ESE MOMENTO ESCUCHA QUE LA LLAVE DE LA DUCHA SE ABRIA **

**TAI: **huh?

**EL JOVEN SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA HASTA EL BAÑO, NO LO PIENSA DOS VECES Y TOCA LA PUERTA**

**TAI**: quien está ahí?

**KARI**: yo…

**TAI**: Kari?

**KARI**: si soy yo

**TAI**: que estás haciendo?

**KARI**: me estoy bañando

**TAI**: ¡Ahh¡…y te sientes bien?

**KARI**: creo que si…

**TAI ENTRA EN LA HABITACION DE KARI Y VIO QUE EN REALIDAD HABIA DESPERTADO Y SE SINTIO ALIVIADO, DESPUES DE UN RATO KARI APARECE **

**TAI: **Kari…

**KARI**: que pasa Tai?

**TAI**: no nada…estas bien?

**KARI**: si

**TAI SE ACERCA A SU HERMANA Y LA ABRAZA**

**TAI**: que bueno…

**KARI**: oye…andas muy cariñoso últimamente…tú no eres así

**TAI SE SEPARA E IGNORA ESE COMENTARIO**

**TAI**: hmmm…oye Kari…quería hablarte sobre lo que sucedió

**KARI**: olvídalo…ya no quiero acordarme de eso…

**TAI**: huh?

**KARI**: ya no pensaré en eso…me da mucha tristeza…además empezaré una nueva vida…y seguiré mi sueño

**TAI (MENTE)**: vaya…que cambio…y lo dice enserio

**KARI**: bueno ya me dio hambre…iré a prepararme algo

**KARI LE SONRIE A SU HERMANO Y SE MARCHA A LA COCINA**

**TAI(MENTE)**: a mí no me engaña...ella no es así…puedo ver que sigue profundamente triste por Tk…en que estará pensando?

**_0_**

**TAI ESTABA INTRIGADO POR EL CAMBIO DE KARI, EL DIA CONTINUÓ CON NORMALIDAD, AL SIGUIENTE DIA, LA ALARMA SONÓ MUY TEMPRANO Y TAI SE LEVANTABA**

**TAI: ¡**agh¡…de vuelta a clases…

**DE PRONTO KARI ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE TAI**

**KARI**: ¡ya me voy hermano¡… ¡nos vemos¡

**TAI**: ¡ehhh¡…pero a dónde vas tan temprano?

**KARI**: ¡hoy tengo mucho que hacer¡

**TAI**: pero…

**KARI**: ¡voy a buscar un hermoso vestido para el baile de graduación¡…¡nos vemos¡

**LA JOVEN SE MARCHA Y DEJA A SU HERMANO SORPRENDIDO**

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡

**LA CASTAÑA SALE DE SU CASA, SE PODIA VER UNA GRAN SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO, ELLA CORRIA EN DIRECCION A LA ESCUELA, DE PRONTO SE VA DETENIENDO POCO A POCO HASTA QUE SOLO EMPIEZA A CAMINAR, LA JOVEN CAMBIÓ SU ROSTRO FELIZ Y VOLVIÓ A ESTAR TRISTE, KARI LLEGA AL PARQUE Y CAMINABA POR UN SENDERO, DE PRONTO UNA LLOVIZNA EMPIEZA A CAER, A LA JOVEN NO LE IMPORTÓ MOJARSE Y SE DETUVO A MIRAR EL SUELO**

**KARI (LLORANDO):** a quien engaño?…no puedo olvidarme de él…¡no puedo¡…él es el amor de mi vida

**TK**: Kari…

**LA JOVEN SE ASUSTA Y LEVANTA SU MIRADA PERO NO VIO A NADIE, LA CASTAÑA VOLTEA RAPIDAMENTE** **Y DE PRONTO VIO A TK **

**KARI: **huh…no puede ser

**LA JOVEN SE RESTREGÓ LOS OJOS, PERO RESULTO SER UNA VISIÓN**

**KARI:** estoy imaginando cosas…

**LA CASTAÑA SIGUIO CAMINANDO Y NUEVAMENTE UNA IMAGEN DE TK APARECE FRENTE A ELLA**

**KARI**: Tk eres tú?

**LA IMAGEN VUELVE A DESAPARECER**

**KARI**: jeje…creo que es la culpa…o me estoy volviendo loca…jajá…si eso debe ser

**DESPUES DE ESO KARI CAMINÓ HASTA LA ESCUELA, CUANDO LA JOVEN LLEGA A SU SALÓN SE SINTIÓ TRISTE Y DECIDIÓ SENTARSE EN SU PUPITRE Y RECOSTARSE A LLORAR, PASABAN LOS MINUTOS Y EMPEZABAN A LLEGAR LOS ESTUDIANTES, LA JOVEN SE LIMPIABA LAS LAGRIMAS Y SE TRANQUILIZÓ, EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DAVIS**

**DAVIS: **¡buenos días Kari¡

**KARI**: buenos días…Davis

**DAVIS**: y cómo estás?

**KARI**: bien…

**DAVIS**: es bueno oír eso

**EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA EL TIMBRE ANUNCIANDO EL INICIO DE CLASES, KARI VOLTEA A VER EL ASIENTO VACIO DE TK, EL MAESTRO APARECE MUY SERIO PARA DAR INICIO LAS CLASES**

**MAESTRO: **buenos días chicos…antes que nada, les tengo una mala noticia, su compañero Takeru Takaishi no volverá a la escuela por razones desconocidas…

**TODA LA CLASE EMPEZABA A MURMURAR, KARI SE SINTIO MAL Y RECUERDA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VIO A TK CON VIDA**

**DAVIS: **je…parece ser que Matt no se atrevió a decirle a su mamá que Tk está muerto…aunque es difícil decir ese tipo de cosas…tú que piensas Kari?

**KARI MIRABA MUY TRISTE EL PUPITRE VACIO DONDE SE SENTABA TK**

**DAVIS (MENTE): **ay que tonto…no debí haber dicho eso

**LAS HORAS DE CLASES TRANSCURRIAN Y KARI ESTABA MUY TRISTE Y DESANIMADA, SU MIRADA ESTABA PERDIDA Y PARECIA QUE TODO A SU ALREDEDOR NO LE IMPORTABA, LAS CLASES TERMINARON Y TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE MARCHARON, DAVIS SE SINTIÓ MAL Y TRATÓ DE HABLAR CON ELLA**

**DAVIS: **oye Kari…quieres venir conmigo a ver Yolei?

**KARI: **…

**KARI ESTABA RECOSTADA EN SU PUPITRE Y NO LE PRESTABA ATENCION A DAVIS**

**DAVIS: **no quieres ver cómo trabaja para el baile de graduación?

**KARI:** …

**DAVIS(MENTE): **cielos…pobrecita… se me parte el corazón verla así

**DAVIS DEJA DE INTENTAR HABLAR CON LA JOVEN Y SE MARCHA**

**DAVIS: **adiós Kari… ¡nos vemos mañana¡

**KARI: **…

**KARI SE QUEDÓ SOLA EN SU SALON Y ESTUVO ASI POR HORAS, HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SE LEVANTA Y SE MARCHA DEL SALÓN, LA JOVEN CAMINA POR EL CAMPO DE LA ESCUELA Y DE PRONTO ESCUCHA UN VOZ QUE LA LLAMABA**

**?: **¡Kari¡

**KARI VOLTEÓ RAPIDAMENTE**

**KARI: **Tk?

**DE PRONTO UN JOVEN APUESTO APARECE FRENTE A KARI**

**JARED: **hola preciosa…que haces?

**KARI: **Jared…

**JARED: **oye…hoy luces diferente…que te pasó?

**KARI: **…

**JARED: **has dejado tu cabello suelto…acaso se perdió tu broche?

**KARI: **si…

**JARED: **oye el viernes te dejé varios mensajes y no me has contestado, yo quería comentarte sobre el baile…te confirmo que te iré a recoger a tu casa el sábado a la 7:30 que dices?

**KARI: **llámame después si?

**JARED: **huh?

**KARI VOLTEA Y SE MARCHA DEJANDO AL JOVEN CONFUNDIDO, LA JOVEN CAMINABA POR LA CALLE DE REGRESO A SU CASA**

**_0_**

**KARI HA QUEDADO MUY AFECTADA POR LA MUERTE DE TK, DE HECHO TODOS LO ESTAMOS, AVERIGUA COMO TERMINA ESTA TRISTE HISTORIA EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 24**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(DIGIMUNDO - AÑO 2023)**_

**_0_**

**ERA UNA TARDE MUY PLACENTERA EN EL DIGIMUNDO, DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL ATARDECER APARECE UNA JOVEN MUY HERMOSA DE LARGO CABELLO CASTAÑO QUE CAMINABA CON UN NIÑO EN SUS BRAZOS**

**AKIRA**: mami…a dónde vamos?

**KARI**: pues…vamos a visitar a unos amigos

**EL PEQUEÑO NIÑO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO MIRÓ A SU MADRE CON DUDAS**

**KARI**: no te preocupes Akira…será algo rápido

**EL NIÑO SONRIÓ Y ABRAZÓ A SU MADRE, DE PRONTO GATOMON APARECIA A LO LEJOS, EL LOS ESPERABA AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

**KARI**: oh…ya estabas aquí?

**GATOMON**: si…los estaba esperando

**AKIRA**: ¡Gatomon¡

**EL NIÑO SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE KARI PARA SALUDAR A GATOMON**

**GATOMON**: cielos Akira…has crecido mucho ultimamente

**AKIRA**: jajá…si…tu sabes que ya tengo 6 años…oye quieres jugar?

**GATOMON**: me gustaría…pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer…mejor en otro momento

**EL NIÑO SE MOLESTA Y HACE UN PUCHERO**

**KARI: **jajá…bueno vamos

**DESPUES DE CAMINAR POR VARIOS MINUTOS LLEGAN A UNA TUMBA OLVIDADA**

**GATOMON**: bueno…aquí estamos

**AKIRA**: huh?

**KARI**: Gatomon los trajiste?

**GATOMON**: si

**EL DIGIMON CORRE HACIA EL BOSQUE Y REGRESA CON UNOS RAMOS DE FLORES, KARI TOMA UN RAMO Y LO COLOCA EN LA TUMBA**

**KARI:** Wizardmon…

**GATOMON**: han pasado muchos años de su muerte…el tiempo sí que pasa muy rápido no crees?

**KARI Y GATOMON MIRABAN LA TUMBA EN SILENCIO, EN CAMBIO AKIRA MIRABA A SU MADRE Y A GATOMON, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI VOLTEA HACIA SU HIJO Y SU DIGIMON**

**KARI: **bueno…vamos a la siguiente

**GATOMON**: si…

**KARI TOMA A SU HIJO EN BRAZOS Y CAMINABAN HACIA OTRO LUGAR, GATOMON LLEVABA OTRO RAMO DE FLORES**

**AKIRA:** mami y ahora?

**KARI**: te prometo que con esto terminamos

**AKIRA**: de acuerdo

**DE PRONTO LLEGAN A UN CAMPO DE FLORES**

**AKIRA**: ¡qué bonito…mami déjame ir¡

**KARI**: huh…está bien

**EL NIÑO SE BAJA Y SE PONE A CORRER POR EL AMPLIO CAMPO DE FLORES**

**GATOMON**: es un niño muy alegre…verdad?

**KARI**: si…

**KARI Y GATOMON CAMINABAN HASTA LA CIMA DE UNA COLINA DONDE HABIA UNA GRAN PIEDRA **

**GATOMON:** oye Kari…y cómo va tu trabajo en el jardín de niños?

**KARI**: pues…estoy muy bien, no he tenido problemas…mi jefa es un poco gruñona…pero le gusta mi trabajo

**GATOMON**: que bueno…

**KARI COLOCA UN RAMO DE FLORES EN UNA GRAN PLACA DE ORO OXIDADO, EN ELLA HABIAN ESCRITAS ALGUNAS PALABRAS Y LA JOVEN SE SIENTA EN EL VERDE PASTO, KARI Y GATOMON SE MANTUVIERON EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS LA BRISA DEL ATARDECER MOVIA LAS FLORES Y EL LARGO CABELLO CASTAÑO DE KARI, LA JOVEN COLOCA SU MANO SOBRE LA PLACA Y CIERRA SUS OJOS QUEDANDO PENSATIVA POR ALGUNOS MINUTOS**

**_0_**

**EPISODIO. 25 UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ** _(PARTE 3)_

**_0_**

**DESPUES DE HABER DESTRUIDO AL DIGIEGG DE LA OSCURIDAD,** **LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS HAN PODIDO REGRESAR A SUS VIDAS NORMALES Y EL MUNDO ENTERO REGRESÓ A LA TRANQUILIDAD, EL DIGIMUNDO HA ENTRADO EN UN PROCESO DE RECUPERACION PERO YA HA LOGRADO LA PAZ, LOS DIGIMONS VIVIAN PACIFICAMENTE Y EN ARMONIA, **

**_0_**

**HABIA UNA TARDE DE MARTES MUY SOLEADA, GATOMON SE HABIA SEPARADO DE LOS DEMAS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR SOLA**

**GATOMON (MENTE)**: me pregunto cómo estará Kari?...ya han pasado dos días desde que regresamos de aquel mundo…y no tengo noticias de ella

**GATOMON CAMINABA SIN RUMBO POR EL BOSQUE, DE PRONTO LLEGA A UN LAGO Y CONTEMPLABA A VARIOS DIGIMONS DIVIERTIENDOSE, EN ESE MOMENTO RECORDÓ ALGO QUE SUCEDIÓ HACE UNOS MESES ATRÁS**

_**(GATOMON TIENE UN FLASHBACK)**_

**GATOMON ESTABA SENTADA EN LA ORILLA DEL MISMO LAGO DESCANSANDO Y DE PRONTO ESCUCHA UNA VOZ**

**PATAMON: **¡oye Gatomon¡

**GATOMON**: ¡oh… eres tú Patamon ¡

**PATAMON**: que haces?

**GATOMON**: bueno estaba descansando…y

**PATAMON**: ¡toma¡

**PATAMON LE ENTREGA UNA MANZANA AL DIGIMON DE KARI**

**GATOMON**: porque me la das?

**PATAMON**: te la traje especialmente para ti…que no tienes hambre?

**EL DIGIMON DE TK DISFRUTABA SU MANZANA Y LA COMIA CON GUSTO, GATOMON LO QUEDÓ MIRANDO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS**

**GATOMON: **bueno gracias…

**EL DIGIMON TOMA LA MANZANA CON GUSTO Y EMPIEZA A COMERLA, DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO LOS DIGIMONS HABIAN TERMINADO DE COMER**

**PATAMON**: estuvo muy buena verdad?

**GATOMON**: si…

**PATAMON**: sabes…este lugar es muy pacifico…es un lugar perfecto para descansar

**GATOMON**: huh?...lo dices enserio?

**PATAMON**: si…hace mucho tiempo Tk y yo jugábamos aquí y también la pasábamos muy bien, puedes jugar en el lago…

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS VOLTEAN Y OBSERVAN UNA COLINA CON UNA GRAN ROCA ENCIMA**

**PATAMON**: y cuando quieres echarte una larga siesta lo puedes hacer bajo la sombra de esa gran roca que esta allá en esa colina

**GATOMON**: oh…no lo sabía

**PATAMON**: si…espero que Tk aparezca uno de estos días para venir a pasar un buen rato aquí…

**LOS DOS DIGIMONS SE MANTUVIERON EN SILENCIO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**GATOMON**: ya han pasado varios meses desde que Armageddemon fue vencido…me gustaría saber cómo esta Kari…

**PATAMON**: si yo también… ¡bueno… adiós¡

**GATOMON**: eh…a dónde vas?

**PATAMON**: tengo algunas cosas que hacer…te veo luego

**EL DIGIMON SE VA VOLANDO Y DEJA A GATOMON EN LA ORILLA, EL DIGIMON DE KARI LO OBSERVA HASTA QUE SE PIERDE DE VISTA Y SE SINTIÓ UN POCO TRISTE**

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

**_0_**

**GATOMON EMPIEZA A LLORAR Y CAMINA HASTA UNA COLINA DONDE UNA GRAN ROCA DESCANSABA, EL DIGIMON PODIA ADMIRAR EL PAISAJE DEL LAGO Y LAS MONTAÑAS**

**GATOMON (LLORANDO)**: si…este es un lugar perfecto para descansar

**EL DIGIMON SE SIENTA EN LA SOMBRA DE LA ROCA Y ROMPE EN LLANTO, PERO DEL BOSQUE HABIA UNA SOMBRA QUE OBSERVABA AL DIGIMON**

**_0_**

**EN ODAIBA, TODO PARECIA SER NORMAL, PERO ESA NOCHE HABIA COMENZADO A LLOVER, KARI ESTABA PENSATIVA Y RECOSTADA EN SU HABITACION MIRANDO LA LLUVIA Y ABRAZANDO SU ALMOHADA, DE PRONTO TAI ENTRA A LA HABITACION**

**TAI:** toc…toc…hola Kari

**KARI**: hermano…

**TAI**: acabo de llegar…como estuvo tu día?

**KARI**: pues…si…estuvo bien

**TAI NOTÓ LA VOZ TRISTE DE SU HERMANA Y SE SIENTA ALADO DE ELLA**

**TAI**: oye y cómo te sientes?

**KARI**: pues…

**KARI SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y ABRAZA A SU HERMANO**

**TAI**: bueno…ya me lo imaginaba

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡hoy¡…al ver su asiento vacío…me sentí tan mal…lo extrañe tanto…

**TAI**: sabes…tampoco se me ha hecho fácil olvidar lo que pasó…

**KARI SEGUIA LLORANDO EN EL PECHO DE SU HERMANO MIENTRAS ESTE ACARICIABA SU CABELLO**

**TAI**: supongo que ahora me lo dirás

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: que cosa?

**TAI**: vamos…tu sabes…sé que no me lo dijiste antes…por temor a que te diga algo malo…pero ahora es momento de que te desahogues y me digas la verdad

**LA JOVEN SE SEPARA Y SECA SUS LAGRIMAS**

**KARI**: que quieres saber?

**TAI**: bueno…tú estabas enamorada de Tk?...verdad?

**LA JOVEN SE SONROJA UN POCO**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: si…lo admito…estaba enamorada de él…y creo…que aún lo estoy

**TAI SUSPIRÓ Y SE LEVANTÓ DE LA CAMA PARA MIRAR LA LLUVIA A TRAVES DE LA VENTANA**

**KARI**: estas molesto?

**TAI**: no…solo que me sorprende el cambio que has tenido desde que regresaste

**KARI**: huh?

**TAI**: te estas volviendo más abierta y expresas lo que sientes…cosa que antes no hacías

**KARI**: tú crees?

**TAI**: si

**KARI**: hermano…

**TAI**: otra pregunta…desde cuando lo amabas?

**LA CASTAÑA NOTÓ QUE SU HERMANO NO VOLTEABA A VERLA**

**KARI**: pues…no lo sé…Tk siempre estuvo conmigo, yo creo que desde hace mucho…todos los momentos que pasé con él fueron maravillosos, al principio no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él, pero fui apilando mis sentimientos y supe que lo amaba…y lo que más voy a extrañar de él…serán sus ojos…esos ojos preciosos

**TAI SE SINTIÓ MAL, PERO NO MOSTRABA LO QUE SENTIA, EN ESE MOMENTO SE LE OCURRIÓ UNA GRAN IDEA, EL JOVEN VOLTEA HACIA SU HERMANA**

**TAI**: oye… ¡ya sé¡...ya sé que podemos hacer

**KARI**: huh?

**TAI**: que te parece si mañana nos vamos pasear por la ciudad…para que te distraigas

**KARI**: pero Tai…mañana hay escuela

**TAI**: ¡al diablo la escuela¡…mañana pasaremos el día juntos…además el año escolar ya está por terminar…que dices?

**LA JOVEN MIRÓ INDECISA A SU HERMANO**

**KARI**: Tai…eso no está bien

**TAI**: ya no te preocupes…ahora busca ropa para que podamos salir, mañana será el día de Tai y Kari… ¡y es mi última palabra¡

**TAI SE MARCHA DE LA HABITACION Y DEJA A SU HERMANA CON UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO**

**KARI (MENTE)**: gracias hermano

**DE PRONTO EL TIMBRE SUENA**

**KARI**: huh…quien será a esta hora?

**SRA KAMIYA**: ¡Tai quieres abrir estoy ocupada¡

**TAI**: ¡si ahí voy¡

**KARI SE ASOMA A SU PUERTA PARA OBSERVAR QUIEN ERA, EN ESO EL JOVEN CASTAÑO CORRE A ABRIR LA PUERTA Y PARA SU SORPRESA ERA SORA**

**SORA: **hola Tai…como estas?

**TAI**: ah…Sora?

**SORA**: oye…como esta Kari?

**TAI**: pues…ella esta bien

**EL TONO DE INTRANQUILIDAD DE SORA HIZO QUE TAI SE PREOCUPARA**

**TAI**: pasa o te empaparás

**SORA**: gracias…

**LA PELIRROJA PASA APURADAMENTE**

**TAI**: que sucede?

**DE PRONTO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO SE MANTUVO ENTRE LOS DOS JOVENES**

**SORA**: Tai…has visto a Matt?

**TAI**: huh…pues no lo he visto desde que regresamos…porque lo preguntas?

**SORA**: ¡Dios¡…hoy fui a su departamento y su papá me dijo que él había marchado sin decir nada

**TAI**: ¡qué¡

**KARI SE SORPRENDIÓ POR LO QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO**

**TAI:** estas bromeando?...como que desapareció?

**SORA**: todo pasó ese día que regresamos del Mar Oscuro, después de que todos nos separamos, Matt le contó a su mamá sobre Tk y ella se puso muy mal hasta que se enfermó…tuvimos que cuidarla hasta el siguiente día…Matt me dijo que me fuera a casa y que descansara…y ayer que fui a visitar a su mamá no lo encontré…lo llamé varias veces y no me contesta el teléfono… ¡Tai estoy angustiada¡

**TAI**: tranquila…lo encontraremos…ya probaste el digivice?

**SORA**: si pero no emite ninguna señal

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE PREOCUPARON Y TRATABAN DE BUSCAR UNA SOLUCIÓN**

**TAI**: maldición…en donde estará?

**EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SALE DE SU HABITACION Y SE ACERCA A LOS DOS JOVENES**

**KARI**: ¡en el digimundo¡

**TAI Y SORA VOLTEAN SORPRENDIDOS**

**SORA**: ¡Kari¡

**TAI**: ¡Kari¡

**SORA**: porque dices eso?

**KARI**: el digimundo…es el único lugar que le recuerda a su hermano…

**TAI**: tiene razón… ¡vayamos¡

**TAI, SORA Y KARI ENTRAN A LA HABITACION DEL CASTAÑO, EL JOVEN PREPARA SU COMPUTADORA**

**SORA**: iremos ahora?

**TAI**: quieres encontrarlo?

**SORA**: si…pero

**TAI**: entonces no hay que perder el tiempo…ese tonto…en el estado que está…puede cometer una estupidez

**SORA**: …

**TAI**: ¡Kari…abre la puerta del digimundo¡

**KARI SACA LENTAMENTE DE SU BOLSILLO EL D-3 ROSA**

**TAI: **¡vamos abre la puerta¡

**KARI APUNTA SU D-3 HACIA LA PANTALLA**

**KARI**: puerta al digimundo…ábrete

**LA COMPUTADORA NO EMITIÓ NINGUNA SEÑAL**

**SORA**: huh?

**TAI**: que rayos?...¡inténtalo de nuevo¡

**KARI**: ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete¡

**NO OCURRIO NADA, DE PRONTO LAS LUCES EMPEZABAN A PARPADEAR**

**SORA**: huh?...que pasa?

**TAI**: Kari que hiciste?

**KARI**: ¡yo no hice nada¡

**TAI SALIÓ AL BALCON Y PUDO OBSERVAR QUE TODA LA CIUDAD PARPADEABA**

**TAI: **que está pasando?

**SORA**: seguramente debe ser la lluvia

**DE PRONTO UN RAYO CAE A LO LEJOS Y SE ESCUCHA EL TRUENO**

**TAI**: si…tal vez sea la lluvia…pero es muy extraño

**SORA**: que haremos?

**TAI**: llamemos a Izzy…él nos puede ayudar

**SORA SACA UN CELULAR Y LLAMA A IZZY**

**SORA**: Izzy…

**IZZY**: no digas nada Sora…yo también me di cuenta… ¡las puertas se han cerrado…no hay forma de entrar al digimundo¡

**SORA**: qué?

**TAI LE QUITA EL TELEFONO A SORA BRUSCAMENTE**

**SORA: **¡como siempre tan salvaje¡

**TAI**: oye Izzy…no tienes idea de lo que pasa?

**IZZY**: estoy averiguando…pero lo más probable es que la puerta no se abra en un tiempo

**TAI**: ¡que¡…¡pero Matt desapareció y creemos que esta en el digimundo¡

**IZZY**: Matt desapareció?

**TAI**: ¡si…tenemos que buscarlo¡

**IZZY**: hmmm…pues no puedo hacer nada hasta mañana

**TAI**: ¡rayos¡…crees poder hacer algo?

**IZZY**: no prometo nada…pero si quieres entrar al digimundo…mañana encontrémonos en la sala de computación a primera hora

**TAI**: ¡hecho¡…nos veremos mañana…llamaré a los demás para que nos ayuden

**IZZY**: ¡bien nos vemos¡

**SORA LE QUITA EL TELEFONO BRUSCAMENTE A TAI**

**TAI:** oye…lo siento

**SORA**: y que te dijo?

**TAI**: mañana iremos a buscarlo… ¡no importa cuánto nos tardemos…lo vamos a encontrar¡

**SORA SE DEPRIMIÓ, TAI SE ACERCA PARA CONSOLARLA, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SE MARCHA A SU HABITACION**

**TAI**: vamos anímate…ahora quiero que llames a los demás para que mañana nos ayuden a buscar

**SORA**: está bien…tú crees que Matt vaya hacer una tontería?

**TAI**: no lo sé…pero ya verás que el estará bien

**SORA**: gracias Tai…bueno será mejor regresar a mi casa…

**TAI**: descuida yo te acompaño

**TAI Y SORA SALEN DE LA HABITACION Y SE DIRIGEN A LA PUERTA**

**TAI**: ¡oigan voy a salir un momento¡…¡ya regreso¡

**LOS DOS JOVENES SE MARCHAN DEL DEPARTAMENTO, KARI ESTABA MIRANDO LA LLUVIA DESDE EL BALCON**

**KARI (MENTE)**: pobre Matt…esto es mi culpa

**_0_**

**ESA MISMA NOCHE EN EL DIGIMUNDO, GENNAI PERMANECIA SENTADO EN UNA GRAN ROCA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CIMA DEL ESTE, DE PRONTO APARECEN LEAH Y LIAM DETRÁS DE EL**

**LIAM: **¡oiga Sr Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: huh?...hola chicos…veo que todavía no se les termina el tiempo

**LIAM**: ¡usted es un mentiroso¡…¡nos dijo que si ayudábamos a los humanos nos dejaría ver a Kira¡

**EN ESO LEAH SE MOLESTA Y GOLPEA LA CABEZA DE SU HERMANO**

**LEAH**: ¡tarado¡…¡ que es esa falta de respeto¡?

**GENNAI**: no te preocupes Leah…él tiene razón…yo les mentí…

**LEAH**: huh?

**LIAM**: ¡ha¡…y ahora quien es el tarado?

**LEAH**: ¡sigues siendo tú¡

**GENNAI**: verán chicos…no quiero alargarles mucho la historia…estoy esperando a que aparezca Azunlongmon

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN DE ESCUCHAR ESO**

**LIAM**: de verdad…y dónde está?...no me diga que está de vacaciones…

**GENNAI**: no tengo idea…ni tampoco sé lo que ha estado haciendo…pero como está la situación yo creo que el aparecerá muy pronto

**LIAM**: yo creo que está perdiendo su tiempo

**GENNAI**: puede ser…pero necesito que él me responda algunas cosas

**LIAM**: huh?...y de que se trata?

**GENNAI**: no lo sé todavía

**LOS GEMELOS SE VIERON LAS CARAS POR UNOS SEGUNDOS**

**LIAM: **usted no deja de hacer chistes malos…verdad?

**LEAH**: bueno…cambiando de tema, a nosotros nos quedan unos cuantos minutos y volveremos al mundo desfragmentado

**GENNAI**: no se preocupen…quiero darles las gracias por venir a despedirse

**LEAH** **(LLORANDO):** lo voy a extrañar

**LIAM**: oiga y que hará a partir de ahora?

**GENNAI**: no lo sé…más tarde me reuniré con los elegidos para la ceremonia fúnebre que le harán a Tk

**LIAM**: Tk?

**GENNAI**: si Tk…el elegido que murió y salvó a la humanidad del Digiegg de la Oscuridad

**LEAH**: Ahh…ya me acordé…por cierto ese chico no es el heredero de la Esperanza?

**GENNAI**: lo era, al igual que los otros…elegimos a estos niños por las características que los asemejaban a los antiguos niños…por ejemplo…Tai Kamiya tiene una gran similitud a Tyson Kajimura

**LIAM**: hmmm…tiene razón

**GENNAI**: a Matt Ishida…lo escogimos por lo parecido a Peter Ishiyama

**LEAH**: se olvidan de la chica similar a Ai…la del emblema del amor

**GENNAI**: Sora Takenouchi…era igual a Ai Ashinouchi, todas las características eran idénticas

**LIAM SE MOLESTA UN POCO **

**LIAM**: y finalmente…

**GENNAI**: Tk Takaishi…el heredero de Teiky Takishida…es una pena…se supone que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…pero en este caso…es muy diferente

**LIAM SE DA MEDIA VUELTA MUY ENOJADO**

**LIAM**: ¡bueno ya me cansé de recordar nuestras antiguas vidas¡…lo único que hace es lamentarse porque usted no hizo nada para salvarnos

**LEAH**: ¡oye…ya cállate¡

**GENNAI**: no Leah…déjalo

**LIAM**: ¡nosotros 7 fuimos los primeros niños elegidos y perdimos la vida en una guerra que ustedes no pudieron controlar¡…y que nos hicieron para recordarnos?...¡nada¡…¡ni un monumento, ni un recordatorio…nada¡…nadie sabe de nosotros…nadie nos conoció…¡fuimos usados para salvar su mundo¡

**GENNAI SE MANTUVO EN SILENCIO CON UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

**LIAM**: ¡alguna vez se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarnos…si nosotros queríamos ser niños elegidos¡?

**GENNAI**: …

**LIAM**: ¡usted truncó la vida de 7 niños incluyéndome a mí y a mi hermana…aunque usted no lo crea, nosotros teníamos sueños para el futuro…y ahora qué?...no tenemos nada¡

**LEAH**: Liam…

**LIAM**: ¡solo míreme…yo estoy muerto, ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo real…mi verdadero cuerpo no existe…este que tengo es temporal…y cuando se acabe el tiempo que?...volveremos al sueño eterno y a la oscuridad…y jamás nos volverá a ver¡

**GENNAI**: …

**LIAM**: y ahora se lamenta por la pérdida de ese tal Tk?

**GENNAI SE LEVANTA Y MIRA HACIA EL HORIZONTE**

**LEAH**: Sr Gennai?

**GENNAI**: tienes toda la razón…creo que no fui muy justo con ustedes…lo lamento

**EL HOMBRE VOLTEA HACIA LOS GEMELOS**

**GENNAI**: veo que ya pudiste desahogarte

**LIAM**: creo que si…a veces quisiera preguntarle…

**GENNAI**: que cosa?

**LIAM**: porque no me dio el emblema de la Esperanza?...envés de eso…me dio la del Destino

**GENNAI**: que quieres que te diga…je…era tu destino

**EL CHICO VIO MUY TRISTE A GENNAI**

**LIAM: **porque era mi destino?

**DE PRONTO LOS DOS JOVENES EMPIEZAN A DESAPARECER, LA JOVEN PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE SU HERMANO**

**LEAH**: oye tonto…ya vámonos

**EL CHICO MOLESTO EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**LIAM (LLORANDO)**: no lo entiendo…si yo hubiera sido el poseedor de la esperanza…mí amada Kira no hubiera muerto

**GENNAI MIRABA A LOS GEMELOS DESAPARECER**

**GENNAI**: es tarde para ponerse a pensar en los errores del pasado…pero ustedes 7…fueron héroes y haré que sus nombres se recuerden para siempre…

**LOS GEMELOS DESAPARECEN Y SE CONVIERTEN EN POLVO DE LUZ Y SE VAN AL CIELO, GENNAI ESTABA MUY TRISTE Y DESAPARECE**

**_0_**

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL DIGIMUNDO, GATOMON ESTABA SENTADO BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UNA ROCA, DE PRONTO POR DETRÁS SE ACERCA UNA SOMBRA, EL DIGIMON SE PERCATA DE LA PRESENCIA Y SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE**

**GATOMON**: quien anda ahí?

**?**: ¡oye tranquilízate…soy yo¡

**GATOMON**: huh?...Matt?

**MATT**: si…soy yo

**GATOMON**: pero…que haces aquí?

**MATT**: lo mismo quería preguntarte…que haces en este lugar?

**GATOMON**: yo?...no…no estoy haciendo nada

**MATT**: no mientas…ya llevo rato observándote…has pasado llorando por horas

**GATOMON SE MOLESTA Y MIRA A MATT SERIAMENTE**

**GATOMON**: bueno y a que has venido?

**MATT**: lo que sucede…es que estaba dando un paseo…quería olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado…de hecho es coincidencia que nos encontremos

**GATOMON**: entonces…sigue tu camino y déjame sola

**MATT**: está bien…pero antes de irme…hay alguna razón para que te quedes en este lugar?

**GATOMON**: …

**MATT**: ok…como quieras

**MATT SE DA MEDIA VUELTA Y COMIENZA A MARCHARSE**

**GATOMON**: hubo una vez…en que Tk, Patamon, Kari y yo tuvimos un día de campo en este lugar

**MATT SE DETIENE Y ESCUCHA A GATOMON**

**GATOMON**: este lugar es precioso para eso…puedes disfrutar de la vista, bañarte en el lago, pasarla bien con amigos…y como me dijo Patamon una vez…este lugar es perfecto para descansar

**MATT SE MANTUVO EN SILENCIO**

**GATOMON**: yo estaba pensando…en que aquí deberíamos darle el último adiós a Tk y Patamon

**MATT**: …

**GATOMON**: que dices?

**EL CHICO RUBIO SE MANTUVO EN SILENCIO POR UN MINUTO**

**MATT**: suena bien…

**GATOMON**: quieres ayudarme?

**MATT**: claro…

**MATT SE ACERCA A GATOMON,** **EN ESE MOMENTO DEL BOSQUE LOS MIRABA GABUMON Y ARMADILLOMON**

**GABUMON**: Matt…

**ARMADILLOMON**: ¡mira¡…encontramos a Gatomon

**GABUMON**: bien…ve con los demás y diles donde estamos

**ARMADILLOMON**: bien…enseguida vuelvo

**ARMADILLOMON SE MARCHA Y DEJA A GABUMON SOLO**

**_0_**

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA, MUY TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA, MIMI ESTABA CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE** **EN EL DIGIMUNDO, LA JOVEN ENCUENTRA UNA ROCA Y SE SIENTA A DESCANSAR**

**MIMI**: hmmm…me pregunto si vendrán?

**?**: ¡Mimi¡

**MIMI**: huh?

**PALMON APARECE FRENTE A MIMI**

**MIMI**: ah Palmon…como has estado?

**PALMON**: yo muy bien…he venido para ayudarte

**MIMI**: si muchas gracias…y que hay de los otros?

**PALMON**: ya vienen en camino

**MIMI**: que bueno saberlo

**PALMON**: oye en serio le harán eso a Tk?

**MIMI**: si…ya lo tenemos todo planeado…además creo que vendrán unos cuantos amigos a ayudar

**PALMON**: que bueno

**MIMI**: y tú…ya hiciste tu parte?

**PALMON**: ¡claro¡…de hecho creo que nos están esperando

**MIMI**: bueno…yo les mandaré un mensaje a los demás

**MIMI Y PALMON EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR Y SALEN DEL BOSQUE**

**PALMON**: ¡oh…mira aquí están¡

**MIMI**: ¡ehhhhhhh¡…pero que es esto?

**MIMI SE SORPRENDE DE VER A MILES DE DIGIMONS DE TODO TIPO**

**PALMON**: hice lo que me pediste…hablé con algunos digimons y les conté lo que sucedió y nos han mostrado su apoyo y agradecimiento viniendo a ayudarte

**MIMI**: ¡pero creo que exageraste¡…¡son demasiados¡

**DE PRONTO LEOMON APARECE DE ENTRE TANTOS DIGIMONS**

**LEOMON**: no te preocupes…todos los digimons que estamos aquí queremos mostrar nuestro agradecimiento hacia ustedes y también honrar la memoria de un héroe…

**MIMI**: vaya…que puedo decir…estoy sorprendida…les agradezco a todos

**PALMON**: y que me dices Mimi?

**MIMI**: eres la mejor…pero tenemos que esperar a unos cuantos amigos

**DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS APARECEN MICHAEL Y LOS DEMAS ELEGIDOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS CON SUS DIGIMONS**

**MICHAEL**: ¡hola¡

**MIMI**: chicos…que bueno que ya están aquí

**SAM**: cielos porque hay tantos digimons?

**MIMI**: son amigos…que nos quieren ayudar

**STEVE**: vaya…eso está bien

**DE PRONTO WILLIS APARECE **

**WILLIS**: ¡puedo ver que todos captaron bien el mensaje¡

**MIMI**: Willis…pudiste venir

**WILLIS**: hola…y que hay de los elegidos del mundo?

**MIMI**: pues…te comento que vendrán…de a poco…pero vendrán

**WILLIS**: excelente

**MICHAEL**: por cierto…en donde lo haremos?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN PENSANDO UN BUEN LUGAR, DE PRONTO APARECEN AGUMON Y LOS DEMAS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS**

**AGUMON:** ¡oigan¡

**MIMI**: Agumon…

**AGUMON**: hemos venido ayudarles

**MIMI**: muchas gracias

**EN ESO MIMI NOTÓ QUE GABUMON NO ESTABA EN EL GRUPO**

**MIMI**: oigan y donde esta Gabumon?

**PIYOMON**: esta con Matt

**MIMI**: Matt…está aquí?

**TENTOMON**: así parece…lleva aquí bastante tiempo

**VEEMON**: tampoco sabemos dónde está Gatomon…desapareció sin dejar rastro

**MIMI**: hmmm…

**DE PRONTO APARECE ARMADILLOMON**

**ARMADILLOMON**: ¡oigan amigos¡…adivinen que…¡encontré a Gatomon…esta con Matt¡

**MIMI**: de verdad?

**ARMADILLOMON**: y parecen que encontraron un lugar perfecto para hacer la ceremonia

**HACKMON**: ¡entonces vamos¡

**MIMI**: ¡si vamos todos¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS Y DIGIMONS SE DIRIGIERON A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA MATT**

**_0_**

**EN EL MUNDO REAL, MUY TEMPRANO POR LA MAÑANA, TAI SALIA DE SU HABITACION Y SE DIRIGIA HACIA LA PUERTA, PERO SE DETIENE**

**TAI**: oh…diablos no puede ser…lo olvide… ¡Kari¡

**EL JOVEN SE ACERCA A LA HABITACION DE SU HERMANA Y ABRE LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE, TAI MIRÓ QUE KARI DORMIA TRANQUILAMENTE**

**TAI (MENTE)**: prometo regresar enseguida

**TAI SALE DE SU CASA Y MIRA EL CIELO NUBLADO**

**TAI**: huh…parece que va a seguir lloviendo

**EL JOVEN SE PONE EN MARCHA, EN ESE MOMENTO IZZY SE ENCONTRABA EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION**

**IZZY**: la puerta está abierta…que habrá pasado?

**JUSTO ENTRAN YOLEI Y SORA**

**IZZY**: ¡chicas¡

**SORA**: buenos días Izzy…ya tienes algo?

**IZZY**: ¡miren¡…la puerta al digimundo está abierta

**SORA**: que bueno

**IZZY**: oigan y quien más vendrá?

**YOLEI**: yo le dejé un mensaje a Cody…pero no sé si vendrá…con la lluvia que esta cayendo es muy poco probable

**IZZY**: si ya veo…y que hay de Joe?

**SORA**: le hablé anoche y dijo que vendría

**DE PRONTO ENTRA DAVIS APURADAMENTE**

**DAVIS**: ¡donde está¡?…¡donde está la comida gratis¡

**IZZY**: huh?

**SORA**: de que hablas Davis?

**DAVIS**: ¡Yolei me mandó un mensaje diciendo que había un puesto regalando platos llenos sopa con fideos aquí en la sala de computación¡

**YOLEI EMPIEZA A CARCAJEARSE**

**YOLEI**: jajaja

**DAVIS**: que…que pasa?

**IZZY Y SORA EMPIEZAN A REIRSE**

**SORA**: ay…que tonto

**DAVIS**: espera un momento… ¡me engañaste Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: jajá…si porque era la única forma de hacerte venir a esta hora

**DAVIS**: que dijiste?

**IZZY**: jajá… ¡bueno ya¡…y que hay de Ken?

**YOLEI**: no lo sé

**DE PRONTO ENTRA TAI A LA SALA DE COMPUTACION**

**TAI**: ¡bien ya estoy aquí¡

**DAVIS**: oye Tai que está pasando?

**TAI**: Matt desapareció y creemos que esta en el digimundo…que no te lo han dicho?

**DAVIS**: y para eso me levantan tan temprano?

**TAI**: nadie te obligó a venir…si quieres regresa

**DAVIS**: ya no importa…igual que más puedo hacer a las 6:00 AM

**IZZY**: bueno…no hay noticias de Cody, Joe, Ken…tendremos que irnos así

**TAI**: ¡si vámonos¡

**DAVIS**: oigan y se olvidan de Tk?

**DAVIS REACCIONA RAPIDAMENTE Y SE TAPA LA BOCA, TODOS EN LA SALA SE QUEDARON EN SILENCIO**

**DAVIS**: lo siento…se me salió

**TAI**: no importa…ya hay que acostumbrarnos…es todo… ¡andando¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE PONEN EN MARCHA Y SE VAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**_0_**

**TAI Y LOS DEMAS LLEGAN AL DIGIMUNDO**

**DAVIS**: bueno y ahora por dónde?

**TAI**: ¡los digivices rápido¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SACAN SUS DIGIVICES Y D-3 Y MIRAN LA SEÑAL**

**SORA**: oigan que significa esto?

**IZZY**: que es esa cosa?

**LOS DIGIVICES Y D-3 MOSTRABAN UN GRUPO GRANDE QUE PARPADEABA**

**DAVIS:** está un poco lejos

**YOLEI**: creen que sea Matt?

**TAI**: no lo sé…tendremos que averiguarlo… ¡vamos¡

**LOS ELEGIDOS CORREN POR EL BOSQUE EN DIRECCION A LA SEÑAL QUE EMITIA EL DIGIVICE, DE PRONTO UNA LEVE LLOVIZNA EMPIEZA A CAER SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO REAL, KARI SE LEVANTABA, ABRIÓ LA CORTINA Y MIRÓ UNA INTENSA LLUVIA**

**KARI**: vaya…que lluvia

**LA JOVEN SALIÓ HASTA LA SALA Y NO VIÓ A NADIE, HABIA UNA NOTA EN LA NEVERA **

**KARI**: huh?...mamá salió de compras

**LA CASTAÑA CAMINA HASTA LA HABITACION DE TAI Y ABRE LA PUERTA**

**KARI**: Tai?

**LA JOVEN MIRÓ POR TODOS LADOS Y NO ENCONTRÓ A SU HERMANO**

**KARI**: seguramente…se fue a buscar a Matt

**DE PRONTO KARI OBSERVA UNA NOTA ENCIMA DE UNA ALMOHADA Y LA TOMA**

**KARI**: veamos…qué dice?..."Kari…me fui a buscar a Matt al digimundo, regresaré enseguida, no vayas a pensar que nuestro paseo se ha cancelado…por eso cuando regrese…quiero que estés preciosa…porque tengo cupones para torres de helado en el centro comercial…espérame…con amor Tai"

**LA JOVEN SE LE ESCAPÓ UN PEQUEÑA RISA **

**KARI**: está bien…te voy a esperar…pero no sé cómo iremos al centro comercial con esta lluvia…mientras tanto iré a vestirme

**LA JOVEN REGRESA A SU HABITACION**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO, MATT, GABUMON Y GATOMON ESTABAN PREPARANDO EL LUGAR PERO DERREPENTE, APARECE MIMI FRENTE A ELLOS**

**MIMI**: ¡hola chicos¡

**MATT**: Mimi?

**GATOMON**: que estás haciendo aquí?...como nos encontraste?

**MIMI**: me lo contó un pajarito

**MATT**: ha…muy graciosa

**MIMI**: que están haciendo?

**MATT SE QUEDA MIRANDO A LA CASTAÑA**

**MATT**: pues…una especie de tumba para mi hermano

**MIMI**: Ahhhh…ya veo…oye Matt quieres que te de una mano?

**EL RUBIO SE SINTIÓ EXTRAÑADO**

**MATT**: que estas tramando?

**MIMI**: yo?...nada…solo quiero ayudar

**MATT**: hmmm…bueno está bien…puedes ayudarnos

**MIMI**: ¡gracias¡

**LA JOVEN VOLTEA HACIA EL BOSQUE**

**MIMI**: ¡vengan chicos¡

**DERREPENTE APARECEN LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS Y UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE DIGIMONS**

**GATOMON**: ¡Ahh…cielos¡

**MATT**: pero que…como…como lo hiciste?

**MIMI**: llamé a unos amigos para que nos ayuden…espero que no te importe

**MATT**: para nada

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE SALUDABAN CON MATT, EN ESO APARECEN LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DE FRANCIA, AUSTRALIA Y HONG KONG, TODOS SE SALUDABAN Y COMPARTIAN RISAS, EN ESE MOMENTO MATT TOMA A MIMI DEL HOMBRO Y LA LLEVA A OTRO LADO**

**MIMI**: que pasa?

**MATT**: se puede saber de dónde sacaste a tantos?

**MIMI**: ay Matt…por si no lo sabes…todos estos digimons están agradecidos con Tk por haberlos salvado, al igual que los niños elegidos de mundo…que por cierto no tardarán en venir más

**MATT**: ¡todavía piensan venir más¡?

**MIMI**: si…el otro día hice unas llamadas…y me aseguraron que estarían aquí

**MATT**: pero…

**MIMI SE ACERCA Y PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DEL RUBIO**

**MIMI**: oye…sé que Tk nos está viendo desde allá arriba…hagamos algo para recordarlo siempre

**MATT LE SONRIE A MIMI**

**MATT**: tienes razón, gracias Mimi…

**MIMI**: bueno…no perdamos el tiempo…vamos

**MATT**: si

**MATT Y MIMI REGRESAN CON EL GRUPO Y DE PRONTO APARECEN LOS ELEGIDOS DE MEXICO, RUSSIA**

**MIMI:** bien ya estamos casi todos…solo faltan los demás…me pregunto si leyeron mi mensaje

**GATOMON**: espera te refieres a Kari y a los demás?

**MIMI**: si…anoche le deje un mensaje a Yolei…pero no tuve respuesta

**GATOMON**: hmmm…

**MATT**: en que estás pensando?

**GATOMON**: ¡Agumon¡

**AGUMON**: dime…

**GATOMON**: crees poder ir a dejarle un mensaje a Tai a uno de esos televisores?

**AGUMON**: ¡claro déjamelo a mí¡…¡vamos amigos¡

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**AGUMON Y LOS DEMAS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS SE MARCHAN**

**MIMI**: bueno yo me encargaré de contarles a los otros elegidos la situación

**?**: no hay necesidad…yo lo haré?

**TODOS VOLTEAN Y GENNAI SE LES APARECE**

**TODOS**: ¡Sr Gennai¡

**GENNAI**: vaya hay mucha concurrencia el día de hoy…jajaja

**MIMI**: como nos encontró?

**GENNAI**: es muy fácil saber su ubicación

**GATOMON**: a que ha venido?

**GENNAI LES ENSEÑA UNA PLACA DORADA**

**GENNAI**: he venido a traerles esto…y a rendir un homenaje al héroe del digimundo

**MATT SE SINTIÓ TRISTE, EL SE ALEJA DEL GRUPO Y SE VA A SENTAR EN LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL**

**GENNAI**: quiero que escriban todo lo que fue Tk…por favor

**MIMI**: está bien…esta placa estará en la sombra de esta gran piedra…están todos de acuerdo?

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**GENNA**I: gracias…

**EL HOMBRE MIRA HACIA EL CIELO NUBLADO Y UNAS CUANTAS GOTAS EMPEZABAN A CAER**

**GENNAI (MENTE)**: Kira…Teiky…Tyson…Peter…Ai…Leah…Liam…lamento que sus vidas no fueran como ustedes la deseaban…pero ustedes son héroes…héroes que serán recordados…como también será recordado Tk

**GENNAI MIRABA A TODOS LOS DIGIMONS Y ELEGIDOS PLATICANDO**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, TAI, SORA, IZZY, YOLEI Y DAVIS CORRIAN RIO ABAJO**

**DAVIS**: ¡oigan ya me cansé¡

**TAI**: vamos Davis…no seas flojo y sigue corriendo

**DAVIS**: pero llevamos corriendo mucho tiempo…paremos si?

**YOLEI**: eso se debe a la falta de ejercicio…pero pensándolo bien descansemos

**IZZY**: si tomemos un descanso

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE DETIENEN A DESCANSAR**

**SORA**: por cierto Tai…porque no vino Kari?

**TAI**: no había necesidad…estoy seguro que si le hubiera pedido venir…ella habría rechazado, desde que murió Tk…ella ha estado muy triste y aún no ha podido olvidarlo, además tenía planeado llevarla a pasear conmigo para que se olvidará de Tk

**SORA**: ya veo…

**EN ESO DAVIS SE LEVANTA Y SE ACERCA A TAI**

**DAVIS**: oye Tai…cuando termine esta búsqueda…podría ir contigo y Kari a pasear?

**TAI**: ¡no¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Ahh rayos¡…tenía que intentarlo

**SORA**: ya dejen las payasadas…sigamos

**DE PRONTO UN VOZ LOS LLAMABA**

**CODY**: ¡chicos¡

**YOLEI**: ¡miren es Cody¡…y viene con Ken y Joe

**LOS ELEGIDOS SE REUNIAN Y SE SALUDABAN**

**JOE**: lamento el retraso…lo que pasa es que había una lluvia muy intensa

**TAI**: no se preocupen…huh?

**DE PRONTO UNA LIGERA LLUVIA EMPEZABA A CAER**

**DAVIS**: lluvia?

**TAI**: ¡vámonos no hay tiempo que perder¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS CORRIAN HACIA LA REUNION, DE PRONTO SE TOPAN CON AGUMON Y LOS DEMAS DIGIMONS ELEGIDOS**

**AGUMON: **Tai?

**TAI**: ¡Agumon¡…que hacen aquí?

**AGUMON**: oigan en este momento íbamos a buscarlos

**SORA**: no hay tiempo…estamos buscando a Matt

**PIYOMON**: no se preocupen…nosotros sabemos en dónde esta

**SORA**: de verdad?

**DAVIS**: ¡bien entonces andando¡

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL, HABIA UNA FUERTE LLUVIA, KARI ESTABA EN SU HABITACION ARREGLANDOSE, LA JOVEN SE COLOCA UN BRILLO LABIAL PERO SE DETIENE AL ESCUCHAR UN TRUENO**

**KARI**: me pregunto si regresarán pronto?

**KARI CAMINÓ HASTA SU ESCRITORIO Y SE SENTÓ A MIRAR LA LLUVIA, DESPUES DE UN RATO LA JOVEN SE SINTIÓ ABURRIDA Y SE PUSO FRENTE AL ESPEJO Y SE ARREGLÓ LA ROPA Y SE ACOMODÓ EL CABELLO**

**KARI**: porque tardarán tanto?...quizás algo paso y tienen problemas…¡oh no tengo que ir¡

**LA CASTAÑA SE PREOCUPÓ Y SE ACERCA A SU COMPUTADORA**

**KARI**: ¡puerta la digimundo ábrete¡

**DE PRONTO LA PUERTA SE ABRE, PERO KARI SE DETIENE**

**KARI (MENTE)**: porque me apresuro?...además ya no quiero ir allá…ese lugar solo me recuerda a Tk…y ya quiero olvidarlo

**LA PUERTA SE CIERRA Y LA JOVEN SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA**

**KARI**: espero que ya estén viniendo...

**_0_**

**EN EL DIGIMUNDO, TAI Y LOS DEMAS LLEGABAN A LA ZONA**

**DAVIS**: oigan es por aquí?

**KEN**: si eso creo?

**EN ESE MOMENTO VEN A MATT SENTADO BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL**

**TAI:** ¡miren ahí está¡

**SORA: **¡Matt¡

**SORA CORRE Y ABRAZA A MATT**

**MATT:** pero que hacen aquí?...como me encontraron?

**TAI: **oye amigo nos preocupaste

**MATT**: lo lamento…yo solo quería tiempo para pensar…y bueno me topé con esto

**TODOS**: huh?

**JOE**: ¡oigan amigos…vengan a ver esto¡

**CODY**: ¡Ahhhh¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS DE VER A TANTOS ELEGIDOS Y DIGIMONS REUNIDOS**

**TAI**: pero que es esto?

**MATT**: vinieron de todas partes para agradecerle a mi hermano por haberlos salvado

**SORA**: que dices?

**DAVIS**: ¡que increíble¡

**KEN**: ¡impresionante¡

**MIMI APARECE DETRÁS DE LOS ELEGIDOS**

**MIMI**: ¡y no han visto nada¡

**TODOS: **¡Mimi¡

**MIMI**: vengan a saludar a los demás

**DE PRONTO LOS ELEGIDOS SE TOPAN CON VARIOS DIGIMONS CONOCIDOS Y TAMBIEN A VARIOS ELEGIDOS**

**_0_**

**DINGO**: ¡hola Cody¡

**CODY**: ¡Dingo¡…amigo como has estado¡?

**LOS DOS ELEGIDOS SE DAN UN APRETON DE MANOS, EN ESO JOE SE ACERCA A SALUDAR**

**JOE**: ¡Dingo…viniste solo¡

**DINGO**: no…mis amigos están por ahí

**UN GRUPO DE ELEGIDOS DE AUSTRALIA SE ACERCAN A JOE Y LO SALUDAN**

**_0_**

**TAI:** ¡vaya esto es increíble¡

**DE PRONTO UNA HERMOSA NIÑA RUBIA TOMA DE LA MANO A TAI Y LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA**

**TAI**: huh…pero si es

**CATHERINE**: ¡bounjur¡…Tai cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**TAI (SONROJADO)**: ¡Catherine¡

**CATHERINE**: estoy muy feliz de poderte encontrar aquí…en el digimundo

**TAI**: yo también… ¡wow¡…mírate…no has cambiado

**CATHERINE**: tú tampoco…vine en cuanto me enteré de lo de Tk

**TAI**: gracias Catherine…gracias por tu apoyo

**CATHERINE**: de nada…pero después de esto…que te parece si me llevas a cenar?

**TAI (SONROJADO)**: eh…claro

**CATHERINE**: jajaja

**_0_**

**YOLEI**: ¡Laura¡…¡Yuri¡…¡Ana¡…cuanto tiempo sin verlos

**YOLEI SE ABRAZA CON LOS TRES ELEGIDOS DE RUSSIA**

**ANA**: ha pasado mucho tiempo Yolei

**YURI**: si estamos felices de verte

**YOLEI**: yo también estoy contenta de verlos

**LAURA**: y dime Yolei ya tienes novio?

**YOLEI**: eh?...pues como se los explico

**YOLEI VOLTEA Y MIRA A KEN QUE CAMINABA HACIA GENNAI**

**_0_**

**IZZY SE ENCUENTRA CON VARIAS CONOCIDAS**

**IZZY: **Mina un gusto en verte

**MINA: **a ti también Izzy

**DE PRONTO LOS HERMANOS POI APARECEN Y SE COLOCAN DETRÁS DE IZZY**

**POI: **oye y vino Kari?...queremos verla

**IZZY: **ustedes también?...les comento que no la he visto desde hace unos días

**POI: **que mal…y nosotros que vinimos con el único propósito de verla

**MINA: **jajaja…ustedes nunca cambian

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO KEN SE ACERCABA A GENNAI**

**GENNAI:** sorprendido?

**KEN**: si lo estoy…no imaginé que vendrían todos

**GENNAI**: Tk tal vez murió…pero quizás nos dejó algo muy importante…y fue la unión mundial entre los elegidos

**KEN**: creo que tiene razón

**DE PRONTO A KEN LO TOMAN DEL BRAZO**

**KEN**: huh?

**GUADALUPE**: Ken…te he extrañado mucho

**KEN**: ¡Ahhhh¡…¡Guadalupe…estas aquí¡

**WORMMON**: vaya…quien diría que esta niña vendría aquí a buscarte

**LA NIÑA SE ABALANZA A ABRAZAR A KEN**

**GUADALUPE**: Ken….

**EL JOVEN TRATA DE SEPARARSE PERO SE LE HACIA DIFICIL**

**KEN**: oye…será mejor que no te me pegues de esa manera…podría tener problemas

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL, KARI SEGUIA RECOSTADA EN SU CAMA MUY PENSATIVA, LA JOVEN MOVIA SUS PIES DE UN LADO PARA EL OTRO Y EN ESE MOMENTO LA BOTA DE KARI TROPIEZA CON ALGO**

**KARI**: huh? pero que es esto?

**LA CASTAÑA MIRA BAJO SU CAMA Y ENCUENTRA UN LIBRO MUY PECULIAR, LA JOVEN RETIRA EL POLVO DE AQUEL LIBRO Y LO CONTEMPLA**

**KARI**: este libro…yo lo he leído

**KARI ABRE EL LIBRO Y SE LO PONE A LEER PAGINA POR PAGINA**

**KARI**: este cuento…no puede ser…pero como

**LA JOVEN CIERRA EL LIBRO DE UN GOLPE Y SIN RAZON ALGUNA EMPIEZA A LLORAR**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: que pasa…porque estoy llorando?

**LA CASTAÑA SE TRANQUILIZA Y VUELVE A ABRIR EL LIBRO Y NO PODIA CREER QUE LO QUE LEIA**

**KARI**: todo lo que pasa aquí…es lo que me ha pasado en la última semana…pero esta historia tiene nombres diferentes…quiere decir que…

**KARI VOLTEA PAGINA POR PAGINA Y LLEGA HASTA DONDE ESTA ESCRITA LA MUERTE DE TK, LA JOVEN QUEDA DECEPCIONADA AL VER QUE TODO ESTABA ESCRITO CON LUJO DE DETALLE**

**KARI**: no…esto tiene que ser un sueño esto no puede ser real…alguien está jugando conmigo

**LA CASTAÑA SE DETIENE A PENSAR UN MINUTO**

**KARI**: un momento…significa que…

**KARI VOLTEA HASTA LA PENULTIMA HOJA Y SE SORPRENDE**

**KARI**: aquí dice…"La lluvia no cesará hasta que la Princesa se encuentre con el Dragón del cielo y este se disculpe frente a todos los elegidos y por permitir la muerte del ángel de la esperanza, el dragón se arrepentirá por haber hecho sufrir a la Princesa y contará toda la verdad"

**KARI CIERRA EL LIBRO Y SU ROSTRO CAMBIA POR UNO ENOJADO **

**KARI**: dragón del cielo?...solo puede ser uno…

**LA JOVEN SE ACERCA A SU COMPUTADORA Y APUNTA SU D-3 A LA PANTALLA **

**KARI**: ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete¡

**LA CASTAÑA ENTRA EN EL DIGIMUNDO Y NOTÓ QUE TAMBIEN LLOVIA, KARI MIRABA EL LIBRO MUY ENOJADA Y LUEGO MIRA SU D-3 QUE LE INDICABA DONDE ESTABAN LOS DEMAS**

**KARI**: ¡bien…espero que aparezcas y me digas todo lo que sabes¡…¡Azunlongmon¡

**KARI EMPIEZA A CORRER EN DIRECCION DE LOS ELEGIDOS**

**_0_**

**LOS 9 ELEGIDOS Y SUS DIGIMONS SE COLOCAN ENFRENTE DE LA GRAN ROCA, GENNAI SE ACERCA CON LA PLACA DORADA**

**GENNAI**: bueno chicos…aquí esta

**JOE**: que es eso?

**MIMI**: una placa…aquí podremos escribir la hazaña de Tk…y se quedará aquí…para que siempre lo recordemos

**SORA**: Mimi…gracias por hacer esto

**MIMI**: no me lo agradezcas…yo sola no lo podía hacer…fue gracias a todos los que están aquí

**MATT SEGUIA EN EL ARBOL MIRANDO LA CEREMONIA**

**TAI**: bueno yo la colocaré

**EL CASTAÑO TOMA LA PLACA Y LA COLOCA EN EL CESPED**

**TAI**: bueno y quien escribirá primero?

**GENNAI**: antes de que escriban algo…primero tomemos un minuto de silencio…por nuestro héroe Tk Takaishi

**TAI**: me parece bien

**LA LLUVIA SEGUIA CALLENDO, PERO ESO NO ERA IMPEDIMENTO PARA QUE TODOS SE REUNAN PARA TOMAR UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO, LUEGO TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS PASABAN UNO POR UNO Y COLOCABAN UNA ROSA BLANCA, DESPUES DE QUE TODOS PASARON, TAI Y LOS DEMAS SE ACERCAN PARA ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE SU HEROE**

**TAI: **bueno, ya es hora

**TODOS ACENTARON CON LA CABEZA, DE PRONTO LA LLUVIA EMPIEZA A DETENERSE Y VARIOS RAYOS DE LUZ CAIAN SOBRE LA CEREMONIA**

**TAI:** huh?

**SORA**: que está pasando?

**MATT SE LEVANTA Y MIRA HACIA EL CIELO**

**MATT**: ¡ah…eso es¡

**TODOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS Y DIGIMONS MIRAN HACIA EL CIELO**, **DE PRONTO LA SILUETA DE UN DRAGON SURCABA LAS NUBES, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SINTIERON SORPRESA DE VER DE QUIEN SE TRATABA**

**YOLEI**: ese es…

**DAVIS**: no hay duda… ¡es Azunlongmon¡

**KEN**: no puede ser, después de tanto tiempo…vuelve aparecer?

**GENNAI (MENTE)**: ¡finalmente apareció¡

**DE PRONTO LA GRAN BESTIA SAGRADA BAJABA DE LAS NUBES Y SE COLOCÓ FRENTE A LOS ELEGIDOS**

**AZUNLONGMON: **¡niños elegidos…ha pasado mucho tiempo¡

**DAVIS**: Azunlongmon…nos has dejado sorprendidos…que haces aquí?

**AZUNLONGMON**: estoy aquí con un propósito…y aprovecharé la ocasión de que están todos los niños elegidos presentes, para contarles la verdad…a ustedes y a la Princesa de la Luz

**TODOS**: ¡que¡?

**CUAL ES LA VERDAD DE LA QUE HABLA AZUNLONGMON?, KARI PODRÁ LLEGAR A TIEMPO?, AVERIGUEN COMO TERMINA EL FUNERAL Y LA HISTORIA EN EL EPISODIO FINAL**

**_0_**

**FIN DEL EPISODIO 25**

**_0_**

**LA TARDE ESTABA TERMINANDO, UNA SUAVE BRISA SE SINTIO EN EL AMPLIO CAMPO DE FLORES, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ABRIA LOS OJOS, DE PRONTO AKIRA REGRESA CON SU MADRE**

**AKIRA**: ¡mami¡

**KARI**: huh?

**GATOMON**: Akira…guarda silencio un momento

**AKIRA**: huh?

**EL NIÑO MIRA A SU MADRE **

**AKIRA**: quien está aquí?

**GATOMON**: el recuerdo de unos héroes…

**AKIRA**: héroes?

**GATOMON**: si…

**DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS KARI VOLTEA A VER EL SOL DE ATARDECER**

**KARI**: bueno…será mejor regresar…se está haciendo tarde

**AKIRA**: si…ya tengo hambre

**KARI TOMA A SU HIJO EN BRAZOS Y LE SONRIE**

**KARI**: te prepararé algo especial…y ahora que recuerdo…hoy tu padre llegará tarde

**AKIRA**: porque mi papá llega tarde?…no entiendo

**KARI**: jajaja

**GATOMON**: Kari…te acompaño el camino de regreso?

**KARI**: si, gracias

**KARI, AKIRA Y GATOMON CAMINAN DE REGRESO Y DEJAN LA PIEDRA MEMORIAL, DESPUES DE UN RATO EL DIGIMON RECUERDA ALGO**

**GATOMON**: Kari…se aproxima el 1 de agosto…tú y los demás vendrán a celebrarlo aquí?

**KARI**: es posible…

**DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS DE CAMINATA LLEGAN A UN TELEVISOR**

**GATOMON**: bueno aquí los dejo

**AKIRA**: Gatomon la próxima vez jugaremos si?

**GATOMON**: claro es una promesa

**KARI**: cuídate Gatomon… ¡nos vemos¡

**GATOMON**: si… ¡adiós¡

**KARI Y AKIRA REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL Y GATOMON SE SINTIÓ SOLO POR UN MOMENTO Y PRODUCE UN LARGO SUSPIRO Y SE MARCHA DEL LUGAR**


	26. Chapter 26

_**(ODAIBA - AÑO 2023)**_

**_0_**

**EN ODAIBA ERA UNA NOCHE CALMADA, EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE UN GRAN EDIFICIO DE LA CIUDAD SE ENCONTRABA UN NIÑO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO, SE TRATABA DE AKIRA EL HIJO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ, EL ESTABA VIENDO TELEVISION MIENTRAS QUE SU MADRE KARI ESTABA EN LA COCINA PREPARANDO LA CENA**

**KARI**: ¡Akira¡…lávate las manos que pronto estará la cena

**AKIRA**: ¡si mamá…enseguida lo haré¡

**EL NIÑO SE BAJA DEL SOFA Y CORRE AL BAÑO, PERO CUANDO INTENTA ABRIR LA PUERTA ESTA SE ABRE Y SE CHOCA CON ELLA HACIENDOLO CAER, DE PRONTO UN NIÑO RUBIO SALE DEL INTERIOR UN POCO SORPRENDIDO**

**¿?**: huh…hermano?

**AKIRA**: ¡auch¡…Teiky…ten más cuidado

**TEIKY**: perdóname…pero tú tienes la culpa…se toca la puerta primero

**AKIRA**: bueno…yo como iba a saber que tú estabas ahí dentro

**TEIKY**: lo siento…

**DE PRONTO APARECE KARI DETRÁS DE LOS DOS NIÑOS**

**KARI**: ay niños…que fue lo pasó?

**TEIKY**: fue un accidente mamá…yo abrí la puerta y Akira se golpeó la cabeza

**KARI SE ACERCA AL NIÑO CASTAÑO Y LO REVISA**

**KARI**: estas bien?…no te pasó nada grave?

**AKIRA**: tranquila mami…estoy bien

**KARI LE SONRIE AL NIÑO Y LUEGO SE ACERCA AL PEQUEÑO RUBIO Y EL TOCA SU FRENTE**

**KARI**: hmmm…en cuanto a ti…parece que ya no tienes fiebre…el resfriado se ha ido

**TEIKY**: de verdad?...¡hurra¡

**AKIRA**: oye Teiky…es una lástima que no hayas venido hoy con nosotros al digimundo

**TEIKY**: no te preocupes hermano…iremos cuando papá nos lleve a todos…de día de campo

**KARI**: jajá…no tan rápido niños…aun no hagan planes…

**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UNA LLAVE EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL**

**KARI**: huh?

**AKIRA**: ¡llego mi papá¡

**TEIKY**: ¡papi¡

**LOS DOS NIÑOS CORREN A LA ENTRADA, DE PRONTO UN CHICO RUBIO ENTRA POR LA PUERTA**

**TK**: ¡ya llegué¡

**TEIKY**: ¡papá¡

**AKIRA**: ¡papi¡

**LOS DOS NIÑOS SE LANZAN A ABRAZAR A TK HACIENDOLO PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO**

**TK**: jajá…vaya…hola niños como han estado?

**AKIRA**: te extrañe mucho papi

**KARI SE ACERCA A LA ENTRADA**

**KARI**: hola cielo…que sorpresa…creí que llegarías más tarde

**TK**: si…yo también creía lo mismo…la junta con la editorial se suspendió y lo aplazaron para el Lunes por la tarde

**KARI**: huh y porque?

**TK**: no tengo idea…pero adivina que…me dieron esto

**TK LE MUESTRA UN SOBRE A KARI Y A LOS NIÑOS**

**TEIKY**: qué es?

**TK**: quieren que se los muestre?

**NIÑOS**: ¡si¡

**KARI**: jajá…enséñalo después… ¡lávense las manos…ya vamos a cenar¡

**KARI REGRESA A LA COCINA**

**TEIKY**: ¡si…a cenar¡

**AKIRA**: ¡tengo mucha hambre¡

**TK**: oye campeón…como vas con tu resfriado?

**TEIKY**: pues ya me siento mejor

**TK**: a ver…

**EL CHICO RUBIO TOMA A SU HIJO EN BRAZOS Y PONE SU MANO EN LA FRENTE DEL PEQUEÑO**

**TK**: es verdad…ya no tienes fiebre

**AKIRA TOMA DE LA MANO A SU PADRE Y CAMINAN HASTA EL BAÑO, DESPUES DE UN RATO SE DIRIGEN AL COMEDOR**

**TK**: oye Kari…huele delicioso…que es?

**KARI**: ¡pues es tu platillo favorito¡

**TK**: de verdad?

**KARI**: si…enseguida te lo traigo

**TK Y LOS DOS NIÑOS SE SIENTAN EN LA MESA**

**AKIRA**: papi y que trajiste?

**TK**: pues…una sorpresa para ustedes y tu mamá

**TEIKY**: tengo mucha curiosidad…que es?

**KARI APARECE Y COLOCA VARIOS PLATOS EN LA MESA **

**AKIRA**: se ve delicioso

**TEIKY**: Ahh…es mi favorito

**TK**: el mío también

**KARI SE SIENTA EN LA MESA Y LA FAMILIA COMIENZA A CENAR**

**_0_**

**DESPUES DE HABER CENADO, TK SACA EL SOBRE**

**KARI**: y bien que nos tienes preparado?

**AKIRA**: déjame adivinar…son dulces?

**TK**: no…

**TK SACA DEL SOBRE UN PAPEL**

**TK**: ¡ta-dan¡…vean esto

**LOS NIÑOS SE LLEVARON UNA GRAN DECEPCION Y MIRARON A SU MADRE, KARI MIRÓ EL PAPEL ALGO CONFUNDIDA**

**TEIKY**: no me digan que vamos a tener otro hermano?

**AKIRA**: ¡que…eso es verdad¡?

**TK (SONROJADO)**: ¡queeee¡…de dónde sacan esas ideas¡?

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: ¡niños por favor¡

**EL NIÑO RUBIO PONE SUS BRAZOS SOBRE LA MESA Y SE RECUESTA**

**TEIKY**: bueno lo que pasa es que ustedes siempre hacen cosas en su habitación…y Akira y yo nos quedamos escuchando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: ¡que¡

**AKIRA**: que tiene de malo?

**TK (SONROJADO)**: ¡nada…olvídenlo¡

**KARI (MENTE)**: que vergüenza

**LOS DOS NIÑOS SE MIRARON ALGO CONFUNDIDOS**

**TK**: ¡miren aquí¡…el dueño de la editorial…dice que el último libro que escribí…tuvo el mayor número de ventas en los últimos 6 meses

**KARI**: oh…eso se oye bien

**TK**: y que creen?...me pagaron muy bien y quieren que escriba una secuela…además… ¡para las vacaciones nos iremos a Hawái¡

**AKIRA**: ¡queeee¡

**TEIKY**: ¡Hawái…Siii¡

**KARI**: nos vamos a Hawái?

**TK**: o si…y todo pagado, hablé con Mimi y ella nos ofreció que nos quedáramos en su penthouse, y recuerda que como ella trabaja casi no ha podido ir a Hawái últimamente

**KARI**: que bien…iremos nuevamente a Hawái…hace mucho que no teníamos unas merecidas vacaciones

**EL NIÑO CASTAÑO TOMA DE LA MANO A SU MADRE**

**AKIRA**: oye mami…que tú ya has estado en Hawái?

**KARI**: así es…cuando tu papá y yo nos casamos tuvimos nuestra luna de miel en Hawái

**TK**: si…fueron las mejores vacaciones…excepto por un incidente que tuvimos

**TEIKY**: de verdad?…cuéntenos todo lo que hicieron allá en Hawái

**KARI**: ¡nada de eso¡…a cepillarse los dientes, a ponerse la pijama y a dormir

**NIÑOS**: ¡mamá¡

**KARI**: ya cenaron…y se está haciendo tarde…ya deben estar en la cama…mañana tienen escuela

**LOS DOS NIÑOS SE LEVANTAN DE LA MESA Y SE VAN A SU HABITACION SIN DECIR NADA, KARI TOMA LOS PLATOS Y SE DIRIGE A LA COCINA, TK LA SIGUE Y LE AYUDA A LAVAR LOS PLATOS**

**TK**: oye…y que tal tu día?

**KARI**: pues estuvo muy bien…pedí permiso en el trabajo…les dije que Teiky tenía un resfriado y estaba solo en casa, fui a recoger a Akira de la escuela y se me ocurrió ir al digimundo a dejar una ofrenda a unos amigos

**TK**: hmmm…me hubiera gustado ir contigo

**KARI**: no te preocupes…sé que tienes que trabajar y escribir tus libros…cuando tengamos tiempo libre…iremos todos juntos…si?

**TK**: ok…así será

**DESPUES DE LAVAR LOS PLATOS, KARI FUE A LA HABITACION DE SUS HIJOS Y LOS DOS ESTABAN JUNTOS EN UNA CAMA ESPERANDO A SU MADRE**

**KARI**: y bien…

**TEIKY:** mamá…hoy llegamos al final del cuento…verdad?

**KARI**: así es…

**KARI TOMA UN LIBRO DE LA REPISA Y SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA JUNTO A LOS NIÑOS**

**AKIRA**: vamos mami…quiero saber cómo termina

**KARI**: jajá…bien aquí vamos

**TK SE ASOMA POR LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION Y MIRABA A SU ESPOSA Y SUS HIJOS**

**_0_**

**EPISODIO. 25 UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ** (_FINAL_)

**_0_**

**TODA AVENTURA TIENE PRINCIPIO Y TAMBIEN TIENE SU FINAL, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TODOS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS DEL MUNDO SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL DIGIMUNDO RECORDANDO AL HÉROE QUE LOS SALVÓ DE UN TRÁGICO FINAL, KARI HA DESCUBIERTO ALGO Y SE DIRIGE A LA CEREMONIA, FINALMENTE APARECE AZUNLONGMON UNA DE LAS 4 BESTIAS SAGRADAS FRENTE A TODOS Y CON UN PROPOSITO, QUE SUCEDERÁ AHORA?**

**_0_**

**(**_SIBERIA- AÑO 2003_**)**

**EN UN AMPLIO BOSQUE CONGELADO, UNA MUJER MISTERIOSA CORRIA A TRAVES DE LA FUERTE TORMENTA DE NIEVE, ESTA MUJER CARGABA EN SUS BRAZOS A UN BEBÉ RECIEN NACIDO DE PIEL MUY BLANCA Y DE CABELLO NEGRO QUE NO PARABA DE LLORAR**

**¿? (MUJER)**: ufff…vamos…debe ser por aquí…lo presiento

**ESTA MUJER SE DETIENE, CAMINABA POR UN SENDERO Y LO UNICO QUE ENCONTRABA ERA ANIMALES MUERTOS DE TODA CLASE**

**¿? (MUJER)**: ¡dios santo¡…estos animales…no parecen que alguien los haya casado, más bien parece que murieron por causas naturales…significa que estoy cerca

**ELLA SIGUIÓ CAMINANDO POR VARIOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SE DETIENE FRENTE A UNA CUEVA, DE PRONTO EL BEBÉ DEJA DE LLORAR**

**¿? (MUJER)**: huh?...parece que lo encontré

**LA MUJER ENTRA A LA CUEVA CON MUCHO MIEDO, DESPUES DE CAMINAR POR VARIOS METROS FINALMENTE LO ENCUENTRA**

**¿? (MUJER)**: aquí esta…después de esperar mucho…por fin lo tengo…el plan salió bien

**LA MUJER SE ACERCA A UN DIGIHUEVO GRIS CON UN DIGIVICE MUY DIFERENTE A LOS CONOCIDOS, EL BEBÉ ABRE SUS OJOS Y OBSERVA COMO ESTE HUEVO EMITIA UNA ENERGIA OSCURA**

**¿? (MUJER)**: jajaja…mira Dāku…tu compañero Digimon está aquí…

**LA MUJER TOMA EL DIGIVICE Y LO COLOCA EN LAS PEQUEÑAS MANOS DEL BEBÉ**

**¿? (MUJER)**: jajá…señora Lilithmon…yo me encargaré de que mi hijo cumpla con su sueño…y herede la oscuridad…jajajaja

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO, HABIA UN CEREMONIA PARA RECORDAR A TK, DE PRONTO LA LLUVIA SE DETIENE Y EL CIELO SE DESPEJA, AZUNLONGMON APARECE SURCANDO EL CIELO**

**DAVIS**: ¡miren todos es Azunlongmon¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS MIRABAN AL ENORME DIGIMON, TODOS LOS DIGIMONS SE ARRODILLABAN ANTE LA PRESENCIA DE LA BESTIA SAGRADA, AZUNLONGMON SE COLOCA ENCIMA DE LA GRAN ROCA MEMORIAL**

**AZUNLONGMON**: un saludo a todos…niños elegidos

**GENNAI SE ACERCA A LA BESTIA SAGRADA**

**GENNAI**: pero Azunlongmon…has aparecido…porque ahora?

**AZUNLONGMON**: Gennai…yo he venido con un propósito…el de contar la verdad acerca de la Princesa de la Luz

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE SORPRENDEN**

**DAVIS**: hablas de Kari?

**AZUNLONGMON**: así es…tengo que contarle acerca de lo que sucedió hace años…cuando la obligué a tocar el digiegg

**YOLEI**: pero Azunlongmon…hay un problema…ella no está aquí

**AZUNLONGMON**: huh…y porque motivo no está aquí?...se supone que todos están aquí por una razón…verdad?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE MIRABAN CONFUNDIDOS**

**GENNAI**: bueno…esta es una reunión especial…lo que sucede es que estamos haciendo un homenaje al héroe que destruyó al digiegg

**AZUNLONGMON**: oh…héroe?...y que fue lo que le sucedió?

**GENNAI**: bueno… él está muerto

**AZUNLONGMON**: hmmm…ya veo…conque muerto

**GENNAI**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON**: bueno eso dejémoslo para después, ahora quiero hablar con Kari Kamiya…La Princesa de la Luz

**TAI VOLTEA HACIA LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS**

**TAI**: oigan amigos…que hacemos?

**MIMI**: no tengo idea

**IZZY**: deberíamos mandar a alguien a buscarla…

**DAVIS SE ACERCA A LA BESTIA SAGRADA**

**DAVIS**: oye Azunlongmon…quieres esperar unos momentos…nosotros iremos a traerla

**AZUNLONGMON**: de ningún modo…tengo muchas cosas que hacer…el digimundo aún no se ha recuperado al 100%

**DAVIS**: eh…

**LA BESTIA MIRABA A TODOS LOS PRESENTES UN POCO ENOJADO**

**AZUNLONGMON**: bueno…ya que la princesa no está aquí presente…me veo en la obligación de retirarme y nos veremos en otra ocasión

**DE PRONTO DEL BOSQUE UNA VOZ SE ESCUCHABA**

**KARI**: no hay necesidad de hacer eso… ¡aquí estoy¡

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS VOLTEAN RAPIDAMENTE Y SE SORPRENDEN **

**TODOS**: ¡Kari¡

**TAI**: Kari…pero que haces aquí?

**DE PRONTO TODOS LOS DIGIMON LE HACEN UN CAMINO DE HONOR A KARI, LA JOVEN CAMINA A TRAVES DE TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS Y SE COLOCA FRENTE A AZUNLONGMON**

**KARI**: aquí estoy Azunlongmon…tal como estaba escrito

**AZUNLONGMON**: Princesa…ha pasado mucho tiempo…me alegro que usted se encuentre bien

**KARI**: basta de charla…empieza a hablar

**KARI SE ENOJA UN POCO Y LE MUESTRA UN LIBRO A LA BESTIA SAGRADA**

**KARI**: que significa esto?

**TODOS SE SORPRENDEN DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO**

**AZUNLONGMON (MENTE)**: hmmm…esto es obra de él

**GATOMON SE ACERCA A SU COMPAÑERA Y LA ABRAZA**

**GATOMON**: Kari…que sucede?

**AZUNLONGMON**: hmmm…

**YOLEI**: Kari…que es eso?

**KARI**: ¡vamos Azunlongmon contesta¡

**TAI**: Kari…no entiendo…te pasa algo?

**KARI**: de hecho estoy muy bien…ahora quiero escuchar ciertas cosas

**TAI**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON**: lo lamento princesa…pero eso no tiene que ver conmigo

**KARI**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON**: yo no tengo la respuesta…tendrá que buscarla en otro lado

**KARI**: entonces...quien pudo hacerlo?

**AZUNLONGMON**: Princesa…quisiera ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas…por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años

**KARI**: …

**AZUNLONGMON**: yo tengo la culpa de que usted no haya tenido una vida como la de cualquier joven de su edad

**KARI LE SONRIE A LA BESTIA SAGRADA**

**KARI**: no hay problema…sé que lo hiciste por el bien de todos los que estamos aquí…es por eso que te perdono

**AZUNLONGMON**: oh…princesa…muchas gracias…

**GENNAI**: bueno…supongo que aquí termina esta ceremonia

**KARI**: ceremonia?

**LA CASTAÑA VOLTEA HACIA SU HERMANO**

**TAI**: bueno Kari…lo que sucede es que estamos haciendo una ceremonia para Tk…y bueno…es por eso que todos estamos aquí

**KARI**: oh…entiendo…conque de eso se trataba

**KARI CAMINA HASTA LA TUMBA Y LA MIRA CON TRISTEZA, WILLIS SE ACERCA CON UN RAMO DE FLORES**

**KARI**: oh Willis…

**WILLIS**: hola Kari…ten esto…es para ti

**KARI**: muchas gracias

**LA JOVEN TOMA EL RAMO DE FLORES Y LAS COLOCA EN LA TUMBA**

**AZUNLONGMON**: antes de que lo olvide…princesa…me gustaría preguntarle una cosa

**KARI**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON**: me preguntaba si le gustaría recordar lo que pasó hace unos años…cuando usted tocó el digiegg de la oscuridad

**KARI SE SINTIÓ UN POCO TRISTE**

**KARI**: pues…no lo sé

**AZUNLONGMON**: usted no recuerda nada porque su mente esta sellada…pero si usted desea puedo liberar esa memoria

**KARI**: bueno…lo que pasa…es que estoy indecisa…no me gustaría recordar esos momentos

**DE PRONTO UNO DE LOS HERMANOS POI GRITA DESDE MUY ATRAS**

**POI**: ¡vamos Kari…acepta¡

**EN ESE MOMENTO TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS EMPIEZAN A ALENTAR A KARI PARA QUE ACEPTE**

**TODOS**: ¡si¡…¡hazlo¡

**MIMI**: ¡vamos Kari acepta¡

**KARI**: están seguros?

**TODOS EN CORO GRITARON **

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**KARI SE PUSO FELIZ Y SE SINTIÓ SEGURA**

**DAVIS**: ¡oye Azunlongmon…hazlo¡

**AZUNLONGMON**: esa es decisión de la princesa

**KARI**: jajá…bueno está bien…devuélveme mis recuerdos

**TODOS**: ¡si¡

**AZUNLONGMON**: bueno será como usted diga…con esto sabrá toda la verdad

**DE PRONTO UNA LUZ SALE DE LOS OJOS DE AZUNLONGMON Y RODEA A KARI**

**GENNAI**: ¡listo¡

**KARI**: huh?...ya está?

**AZUNLONGMON**: si ya lo hice

**GENNAI**: poco a poco empezarás a recordar cosas

**KARI**: es cierto…comienzo a recordar

**DAVIS**: dime Kari…que recuerdas?

**MATT SEGUIA ALEJADO DE LOS DEMAS Y VEIA TODO DE LEJOS**

**GENNAI**: no te precipites Davis…denle unos minutos

**YOLEI**: oh…debe ser muy extraño empezar a recordar memorias perdidas

**TAI PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE SU HERMANA, KARI EMPIEZA A RECORDAR AQUELLA AVENTURA Y DE PRONTO CIERRA SUS OJOS Y TIENE UN FLASHBACK**

**(KARI TIENE UN FLASHBACK)**

**TK Y KARI LLEGABAN A UN LAGO, DERREPENTE EL RUBIO SE ACERCA AL AGUA Y APARECE UN BROCHE DE LO PROFUNDO DEL LAGO, EL NIÑO LO TOMA Y VOLTEA HACIA LA CASTAÑA**

**TK**: ¡cierra los ojos Kari¡

**KARI**: qué?

**TK**: vamos ciérralos…te voy a regalar algo

**KARI**: ¡está bien¡

**TK COLOCA UN LINDO BROCHE ROJO EN EL CABELLO DE KARI**

**TK**: ¡listo…ábrelos¡

**KARI**: oh qué lindo, gracias TK

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO KARI QUEDA SORPRENDIDA Y SE TOCA EL CABELLO**

**KARI**: un momento…ya recuerdo eso…ese broche…me lo dio Tk

**TAI**: Kari que pasa?

**KARI**: no nada…recordé unas cosas…es todo

**TAI**: oh…entiendo

**DAVIS**: bueno y ahora que hacemos?

**TAI**: pues supongo que tenemos que regresar

**LA BESTIA SAGRADA EMPIEZA A MARCHARSE**

**AZUNLONGMON**: bueno…he cumplido…ha llegado el momento de marcharme

**KARI**: oye espera un momento…quiero darte las gracias…por ayudarnos

**AZUNLONGMON**: no princesa…no tiene por qué agradecerme…su luz es la que protege el digimundo

**GENNAI SE ACERCA A KARI**

**GENNAI**: Kari…quisiera hacerte una propuesta

**TAI**: una propuesta?

**GENNAI**: verán…el digimundo no ha tenido una princesa durante mucho tiempo…es por eso que pregunto…Kari te gustaría convertirte en la nueva Princesa de la Luz?

**KARI SE SORPRENDIÓ MUCHO POR LA PREGUNTA**

**GENNAI**: podrás vivir aquí y cuidarás y protegerás al digimundo

**LA CASTAÑA SE MOSTRÓ INDECISA**

**KARI**: bueno…no lo sé

**GENNAI**: no es necesario que tu respuesta sea inmediata…tómate tu tiempo

**AZUNLONGMON**: es verdad…ser princesa no es tan fácil…pero bueno…me marcho…espero que nos volvamos a ver

**EL DIGIMON EMPIEZA A ALEJARSE**

**TODOS**: ¡adiós¡

**DE PRONTO LA BESTIA SAGRADA SE DETIENE Y SE REGRESA**

**KEN**: huh…que pasó?

**JOE**: se le habrá olvidado algo?

**AZUNLONGMON**: Ahh…por cierto…se me olvidaba…aquí tengo a alguien que ustedes conocen

**TODOS**: huh?

**AZUNLONGMON HACE APARECER UN PEQUEÑA ESFERA DE LUZ QUE SE COLOCA FRENTE A LA ROCA GIGANTE, TODOS MIRABAN CONFUNDIDOS A ESA PEQUEÑA LUZ**

**TAI**: y eso…que es?

**LA LUZ SE HACE MAS GRANDE Y SE DESHACE DEJANDO A ALGUIEN SENTADO EN EL PASTO, TRAIA ROPA MUY ROTA Y DESGASTADA**

**TODOS**: huh?

**SE TRATABA DE UN CHICO RUBIO QUE TRAIA EN SUS BRAZOS A UN DIGIMON, ESTE CHICO EMPEZABA ABRIR LOS OJOS**

**¿?**: huh?...en dónde estoy?

**DAVIS**: ¡ehhh¡…no…no puede ser…¡ Tk¡

**LA BESTIA SAGRADA ESTABA ALGO CONFUNDIDO**

**AZUNLONGMON**: jajá…se me olvidó decirles sobre él?

**EL RUBIO SE LEVANTA MUY CONFUNDIDO**

**TK**: que sucede?...por qué están todos aquí?

**TODOS**: ¡Tk¡

**MATT ESCUCHÓ EL NOMBRE DE SU HERMANO Y SE LEVANTÓ DE UN BRINCO**

**MATT**: Tk…no…no puede ser…imposible

**EL RUBIO CORRE HACIA LA AGLOMERACION DE DIGIMONS Y ELEGIDOS**

**MATT**: ¡aun lado déjenme pasar¡

**_0_**

**TK SEGUIA MUY CONFUNDIDO, DE PRONTO PATAMON EMPIEZA A DESPERTAR**

**PATAMON**: hmmm…Tk…en dónde estamos?

**TK**: eso es lo que quiero saber

**PATAMON**: pues…es como si nos estuvieran esperando

**DE PRONTO EL RUBIO NOTA A KARI EN MEDIO DE TAI, SORA Y DAVIS Y ESTE LE SONRIE, KARI QUEDÓ PARALIZADA Y PERPLEJA AL VER QUE SE TRATABA DE TK, DE PRONTO LA CASTAÑA DERRAMA LAGRIMAS AL VER AL RUBIO, TAI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO TOMA DE LOS HOMBROS**

**TAI**: ¡no puedo creerlo…eres tu¡

**TK**: eh?…por supuesto que soy yo…que les pasa a todos ustedes?...parece que estuvieran viendo un fantasma

**TAI**: ¡estas vivo¡

**TK**: por supuesto que estoy vivo…que creían?

**DAVIS SE LE EMPIEZA A ACERCAR, DE PRONTO MATT APARECE Y LO HACE AUN LADO COMICAMENTE**

**MATT**: por dios…no puede ser…Tk?

**TK**: otro?...Matt que está pasando?

**MATT**: ¡Tk estas vivo¡

**MATT SE ACERCA CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS Y LO ABRAZA MUY FUERTE**

**TK**: ¡oye Matt me estas dejando sin aire¡

**PATAMON**: ¡a mí también¡

**DE PRONTO TODOS SE ACERCAN AL RUBIO GRITANDO SU NOMBRE, KARI FUE LA UNICA QUE NO LO HIZO, ELLA SEGUIA IMPACTADA Y CONFUNDIDA POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO**

**YOLEI**: Tk…contestanos como fue que te salvaste?

**CODY**: oye como lo hiciste?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS RODEABAN AL RUBIO **

**TK**: oigan…denme un respiro…son tantas preguntas y no puedo contestar todas a la vez…

**DE PRONTO GENNAI SE ACERCA A TK**

**GENNAI**: Tk…estoy sorprendido…sobreviviste…como lo hiciste?...tengo mucha curiosidad

**DAVIS**: ¡si…exigimos una respuesta inmediata¡

**TK**: está bien…calma…les contaré lo que pasó…pero primero…denme espacio

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS SE ALEJAN Y PATAMON SE COLOCA EN LA CABEZA DEL RUBIO**

**_0_**

**(POV DE TK)**

_BUENO, TODO OCURRIÓ CUANDO TENIAMOS ACORRALADO AL DIGIEGG, RECUERDO QUE TODO SE ESTABA DESMORONANDO, PATAMON Y YO TENIAMOS LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE NUESTRO PLAN FUNCIONARIA, AUN CUANDO TUVIERAMOS QUE SACRIFICAR NUESTRAS VIDAS_

**TK**: ¡bien aquí voy¡

**TK TOMA EL DIGIEGG Y LO COLOCA EN LA ROCA DONDE ESTABA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, EN ESE MOMENTO EL PILAR DE ENERGIA OSCURA DESAPARECE Y TODA LA OSCURIDAD QUE CUBRIA EL PLANETA REGRESABA HACIA EL MAR OSCURO, LA TIERRA REGRESABA A SER LA DE ANTES**

**TK**: ¡si…eso es¡

**PATAMON**: ¡lo lograste¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡mis poderes¡

**LA ENERGIA CAE SOBRE LA RECAMARA Y TODO EL LUGAR SE EMPEZABA A DERRUMBAR**

**PATAMON**: ¡Tk que hacemos¡?

**TK**: ¡quiero asegurarme de que sea eliminado¡

**EL DIGIEGG EXPULSA UNA PODEROSA RAFAGA DE AIRE Y DERRIBA A TK Y PATAMON DEJANDOLOS EN EL SUELO**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡Teiky¡

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡tú no vas a destruirme…porque yo soy eterno¡

**TK**: ¡agh¡…¡es ahora o nunca¡

**EL JOVEN SE LEVANTA Y TOMA AL DIGIEGG CON UNA MANO Y CON LA OTRA SACA SU D-3**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡huh…que estás haciendo¡?

**TK**: ya te lo dije…esta es la única forma de ganar…y es haciéndote volar en mil pedazos con la energía de los digieggs

**DIGIEGG**: ¡que¡?

**TK**: ¡así es…ahora es el momento de tu fin¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡no puede ser¡… ¡Ahhhh¡

**PATAMON VUELA Y SE AFERRA AL HOMBRO DE TK**

**TK**: ¡desaparece para siempre¡

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡maldición¡

**EL D-3 DE TK BRILLA INTENSAMENTE Y EL DIGIEGG TAMBIEN BRILLA PERO SU ESTRUCTURA EMPIEZA A AGRIETARSE**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡

**TODO EL CASTILLO EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR, LA ISLA QUE FLOTABA SOBRE EL TORBELLINO EMPIEZA A DESMORONARSE, TK SONRIE CON SU PERSONALIDAD OSCURA Y MIRA EL FINAL DEL DIGIEGG, Y DE PRONTO UNA PODEROSA LUZ BLANCA RODEA TODO EL LUGAR FORMANDO UNA ESFERA GIGANTESCA**

**DIGIEGG**: ¡aagghh¡…¡nooooo¡

**LA ESTRUCTURA DEL DIGIEGG SE HACE POLVO Y SOLO QUEDA UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA DE LUZ, DE PRONTO LA ESFERA OCACIONA UN PODEROSO DESTELLO, TK Y PATAMON ESTABAN AFERRADOS A LA PEQUEÑA ESFERA Y TAMBIEN DESAPARECEN EN LA LUZ**

_EN ESE MOMENTO CREI QUE TODO HABIA TERMINADO, Y CUANDO ABRI LOS OJOS POR UN MOMENTO, EL DIGIEGG HABIA DESAPARECIDO, ESTABA MUY AGOTADO Y PERDIENDO EL CONOCIMIENTO, TAMBIEN PUDE NOTAR QUE MI D-3 NOS PROTEGIÓ Y AUN BRILLABA, EN ESO PATAMON USO SUS ULTIMAS ENERGIAS PARA SACARME DE ESE LUGAR, NO RECUERDO MUY BIEN, PERO TUVIMOS COMO 15 SEGUNDOS PARA ESCAPAR_

**PATAMON**: ¡vamos Tk este lugar se está destruyendo¡

**TK**: ¡rápido…no queda mucho tiempo¡

**(PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A ANGEMON)**

**TK**: recuerda la…salida que te dije

**TK EMPIEZA A QUEDAR INCONCIENTE, ANGEMON RAPIDAMENTE COLOCA A SU AMIGO EN LA ESPALDA, TODO EL PISO SE EMPIEZA A DESHACER Y EL DIGIMON ANGEL VUELA RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL TECHO, LA ESFERA GIGANTE EMPIEZA A CAER EN EL TORBELLINO, EL CONTACTO ENTRE LAS DOS MASAS PROVOCA UNA PODEROSA FUERZA QUE EMPIEZA A TRAGARSE TODO A SU ALREDEDOR COMO UNA ESPECIE DE AGUJERO NEGRO, ANGEMON ESCAPA EN EL ULTIMO SEGUNDO Y VUELA HACIA EL CIELO**

**ANGEMON**: ¡no te preocupes Tk….lo lograremos¡

**DE PRONTO UNA ENERGIA OSCURA SALE DEL CUERPO DE TK, SE TRATABA DE LA INFLUENCIA DEL DIGIEGG**

**TK**: ¡aagghh¡

**ANGEMON**: que sucede?

_RECUERDO QUE LA FUERZA DE ATRACCION ERA MUY FUERTE, NOS ESTABA ARRASTRANDO HACIA EL AGUJERO NEGRO, FUE UN MOMENTO MUY ANGUSTIANTE CUANDO EMPEZABAMOS A REGRESAR, CUANDO VI HACIA ABAJO TODO ESTABA DESHACIENDOSE, Y HABIA PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA DE SALVARNOS_

**ANGEMON**: ¡nooooo¡…¡maldición¡…ya no tengo fuerza…y no puedo seguir luchando contra la corriente

**TK**: ya no te preocupes amigo…de todos modos… ¡nuestro trabajo está hecho¡

**ANGEMON**: perdóname Tk…ya…no…puedo…más

**(ANGEMON VUELVE A SER PATAMON)**

**TK TOMA A SU DIGIMON Y EMPIEZAN A CAER DE UNA GRAN ALTURA, EL RUBIO QUEDA INCONCIENTE**

_Y FUE AHÍ CUANDO UNA GRAN RAYO DE LUZ NOS ATRAPÓ…_

**EL CIELO SE ABRIÓ Y AZUNLONGMON ATRAPA A TIEMPO A TK Y PATAMON, LA BESTIA SAGRADA LOS TRANSFORMA A AMBOS EN DOS ESFERAS DE LUZ Y SE LOS LLEVA CON EL, EN ESE MOMENTO OCURRIO LA GRAN EXPLOSION**

_NO RECUERDO MUY BIEN LO QUE PASÓ DESPUES, CUANDO ABRI LOS OJOS HABIA MUCHA LUZ Y TRANQUILIDAD, ESTABAMOS TIRADOS EN UN CAMPO DE FLORES_

**TK**: dónde estoy?...acaso este es el paraíso?

**AZUNLONGMON**: no lo creo…jovencito

**TK**: huh?

**TK MUEVE UN POCO LA CABEZA Y LOGRA VER AL GIGANTESCO DIGIMON**

**TK**: jeje…azung…lonmon

**TK PIERDE EL SENTIDO JUNTO A PATAMON**

**(**_**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**_**)**

**_0_**

**GENNAI**: así que eso fue lo que pasó…

**TK**: así es…pero todavía estoy algo confundido…

**AZUNLONGMON**: oye jovencito, estuviste 3 días inconsciente…y te estuve cuidando en un lugar apartado…para que no tuvieras problemas

**TK**: oh…gracias por ayudarme Azunlongmon…estaré en deuda contigo

**AZUNLONGMON**: jajá…no hay de que…ahora puedes volver a tu casa

**TK**: si gracias

**DAVIS SE ACERCA Y PONE SU BRAZO SOBRE EL HOMBRO DE TK**

**DAVIS**: vaya amigo…hicimos todo este show para nada…

**TK**: que show?

**DAVIS**: mira lo que te hicieron

**TK VOLTEA A MIRAR LA PIEDRA**

**TK**: esperen…me hicieron una tumba?

**MATT**: y que más querías que hiciéramos tonto?

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS COMENZABAN A REIR, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI REACCIONA Y SE ACERCA AL RUBIO LENTAMENTE Y LE DA UNA CACHETADA**

**TK**: oye que te pasa Kari…por qué me pegas?

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡idiota¡…te lo tienes bien merecido

**LA CASTAÑA SE ABALANZA AL PECHO DEL RUBIO Y ROMPE EN LLANTO**

**KARI (LLORANDO)**: ¡eres un tonto…me hiciste creer que estabas muerto…no me vuelvas hacer eso¡

**TK**: lo siento…pero no tienes por qué llorar así…

**PATAMON VOLTEÓ A VER A GATOMON Y ESTE CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS LE SONRIE, TODOS MIRABAN LA TIERNA ESCENA, ALGUNOS CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, EN ESE MOMENTO AZUNLONGMON EMPIEZA A MARCHARSE**

**AZUNLONGMON**: bueno ahora si me marcho… ¡adiós¡

**TODOS**: ¡adiós¡

**LA GRAN BESTIA SAGRADA DESAPARECE EN LOS CIELOS, GENNAI TOMA LA PLACA DE ORO Y SE ACERCA A TK Y KARI**

**GENNAI: **niños elegidos…quisiera pedirles un favor

**TK**: huh?...y de que se trata?

**DESPUES DE UN RATO TK Y KARI APARECEN CON LA PLACA, PERO ESTA VEZ TENIAN ESCRITOS ALGUNAS PALABRAS**

**MATT**: oigan que harán con eso?

**KARI**: bueno…el Sr Gennai…quería que hiciéramos un recuerdo para los antiguos elegidos

TAI: eso suena bien

**TK TOMA LA PLACA Y LA COLOCA BAJO LA SOMBRA DE LA GRAN ROCA**

**DAVIS: **oigan y que dice?

**TK**: bien…aquí dice…"Esta placa es para recordar a los 7 primeros Niños Elegidos de la leyenda que lucharon contra el Digiegg de la Oscuridad para darnos un futuro lleno de luz, Kira Miyagami, Tyson Kajimura, Ai Ashinouchi, Peter Ishiyama, Leah Nishihara, Liam Nishihara y Teiky Takishida, sus nombres quedaran escritos en esta piedra durante toda la existencia del digimundo"

**TK VOLTEA HACIA LOS DEMAS Y TODOS APLAUDEN POR EL GRAN MOMENTO, EN ESE MOMENTO EL RUBIO MIRÓ LA PLACA UNA VEZ MAS**

**TK (MENTE)**: Teiky Takishida…acaso será…

**DE PRONTO EL SOL VUELVE A SALIR EN EL DIGIMUNDO, TODOS MIRABAN EL BRILLANTE PUESTA DE SOL, AL FINAL DE ESE EVENTO TODOS REGRESARON A SUS CASAS Y A SUS PAISES**

**_0_**

**HAN PASADO UNOS DIAS DE AQUEL ACONTECIMIENTO, HABIA LLEGADO EL GRAN DIA, EL BAILE DE GRADUACION, ERA SABADO Y LOS ELEGIDOS SE PREPARABAN PARA EL GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO, DAVIS ERA EL MAS NERVIOSO PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR LISTO, EL CHICO SE MIRABA AL ESPEJO PARA VER QUE TODO SEA PERFECTO**

**DAVIS**: ok…ya estoy listo…me veo genial… tú que piensas Demiveemon?

**DEMIVEEMON**: te ves súper…te pareces a uno que sale en una película de espías

**DAVIS**: Ahh?...te refieres a James Bond?...pues si tienes razón, bueno vámonos al baile

**DE PRONTO JUN ENTRA EN LA HABITACION**

**JUN**: oye Davis…

**DAVIS**: agh…qué diablos quieres ahora?

**JUN**: cómo puedes ir a un baile de graduación?...si tú no tienes pareja

**DAVIS**: jajaja…el hecho de que el hermano de Joe te haya dejado, no significa que yo también tengo que ser como tu…

**JUN**: eso no es verdad, Shuu me dijo que quería tiempo para pensar en lo nuestro

**DAVIS**: ¡si como no, él sabe muy bien que tú estás loca y por eso te abandonó¡

**JUN**: ¡oyy…que insensible eres Davis¡

**DAVIS**: para tu información…ya tengo pareja y tengo que ir por ella en 20 minutos así que no me molestes…ya me tengo que ir

**DAVIS SALE DE SU CASA CON DEMIVEEMON EN SU HOMBRO Y PODIA VER UNAS LUCES A LOS LEJOS**

**DAVIS**: mira amigo…las luces del gimnasio ya están encendidas…será una fiesta inolvidable

**DEMIVEEMON**: ¡vamos¡

**DAVIS**: primero tenemos que pasar a ver a alguien

**DEMIVEEMON EXTRAÑADO MIRABA A SU COMPAÑERO MIENTRAS ESTE CAMINABA EN DIRECCION CONTRARIA DE LA ESCUELA **

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA YA TODO ESTABA LISTO, LAS LUCES, LA COMIDA, LAS BEBIDAS, LA MUSICA DE FONDO, TODO ERA PERFECTO, YOLEI ESTABA MUY ELEGANTE Y SE ENCONTRABA EN LA FUENTE DE PONCHE COORDINANDO QUE TODO SALGA PERFECTO, EN ESE MOMENTO ADMIRÓ EL LUGAR Y UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN SU ROSTRO**

**YOLEI**: jajá…esto salió mejor de lo que imaginaba

**LA CHICA CAMINA HASTA LA ENTRADA Y EL DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA**

**DIRECTOR**: Inoue…

**YOLEI**: oh…si señor

**DIRECTOR**: antes que nada…quiero felicitarte…has hecho un trabajo increíble…este será el mejor baile de graduación en muchos años

**YOLEI**: muchas gracias Sr Director, y aún no ha visto lo mejor

**DIRECTOR**: enserio?…pues eso tengo que verlo

**EL DIRECTOR SE MARCHA, DE PRONTO MUCHAS PAREJAS DE JOVENES ELEGANTES EMPEZABAN A LLEGAR, YOLEI LOS RECIBIA CON GUSTO**

**YOLEI (MENTE)**: sin duda será una fiesta increíble

**DE PRONTO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CON UN ELEGANTE Y AJUSTADO VESTIDO VERDE APARECE FRENTE A YOLEI**

**?**: ¡Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: huh…eres tu Mimi?

**MIMI**: jajá…cómo has estado?...vaya cuanta elegancia

**YOLEI**: me sorprendiste…te ves increíble…y que haces aquí?

**MIMI**: bueno escuche que había una fiesta aquí en mi antigua escuela…y pues aquí estoy

**YOLEI**: pero Mimi…no crees que es algo extraño que tu vengas a una fiesta de jóvenes que son menores que tú

**MIMI**: pero son por dos años…de eso no hay problema…verdad Michael?

**DE PRONTO APARECE MICHAEL MUY ELEGANTE **

**MICHAEL**: por mí no hay problema… ¡hola Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: ¡que sorpresa Michael¡

**YOLEI ABRAZA A MICHAEL AMISTOSAMENTE**

**MICHAEL**: sabes…Mimi me habló de una fiesta…y bueno aquí estoy

**YOLEI**: que felicidad tenerlos aquí…

**MIMI**: además no somos los únicos…mira por allá

**YOLEI**: huh?

**MIMI LE SEÑALA A JOE QUE VENIA ACOMPAÑADO DE UNA DE LAS HERMANAS DE YOLEI**

**YOLEI**: ehhh…oye eso no lo sabia

**MIMI**: jajá…déjalo…además estamos viviendo momentos de paz no creen?

**MICHAEL**: si tienes razón

**MIMI**: bueno vamos a buscar un lugar Michael…nos vemos después Yolei

**YOLEI**: si…disfruten…la noche es joven

**MIMI Y MICHAEL SE VAN A BUSCAR UN LUGAR, YOLEI POR SU PARTE SEGUIA RECIBIENDO INVITADOS, UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE JOVENES DE SEXTO AÑO LLEGABAN**

**YOLEI: **vaya…habrá mucha concurrencia

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO OTRO ELEGIDO HACIA SU APARICION**

**?**: ¡hola Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: huh?...Cody?

**UN ELEGANTE CODY Y SU NOVIA LLEGABAN AL EVENTO**

**CODY**: como esta todo?...oye te ves grandiosa

**YOLEI**: gracias…

**LUCY**: hola Yolei…te felicito…todo se ve muy bien

**YOLEI**: gracias Lucy…tengo que decirlo los dos se ven increíbles

**CODY (SONROJADO)**: jeje…gracias, oye y los demás?

**YOLEI**: pues deben estar por llegar…

**CODY**: entiendo…bueno te veo adentro…

**YOLEI**: está bien… ¡diviértanse¡

**CODY Y LUCY ENTRAN AL GIMNASIO**

**YOLEI (MENTE)**: Ahh que suerte tiene…aunque no tiene nada de malo que un niño de cuarto año este en un baile de sexto año

**DE PRONTO MATT Y SU BANDA DE ROCK APARECEN**

**MATT**: ¡hola Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: ¡oh Matt¡…llegas justo a tiempo…tienen 20 minutos para prepararse…Izzy y los demás están atrás esperándolos

**MATT**: ¡oh de acuerdo¡…¡vamos chicos¡

**MATT Y SU GRUPO SE DIRIGEN ATRÁS DEL GIMNASIO, DE PRONTO UNA VOZ LLAMA LA ATENCION DE YOLEI**

**?**: ehhh…¡hola Yolei¡

**YOLEI**: huh?...eres tú Davis?

**DAVIS**: ¡claro que soy yo¡…¡no te estarás burlando de mi verdad¡?

**YOLEI**: jajá…me has dejado impresionada te ves increíble…por un momento no te reconocí

**DAVIS**: je…además quiero presentarte a Naomi…mi acompañante

**DE PRONTO UNA HERMOSA CHICA DE CABELLO COLOR VINO Y DE VESTIDO AZUL SE COLOCA FRENTE A YOLEI**

**NAOMI**: hola mucho gusto…me llamo Naomi, tú debes ser…Yolei

**YOLEI**: si un gusto Naomi…pero pasen que la fiesta empezará dentro de poco…ya les dejé reservados los mejores asientos

**NAOMI**: muchas gracias

**DAVIS**: te dije que era genial…oye Naomi…puedes adelantarte e ir a buscar nuestros asientos…lo que sucede es que tengo que hablar con Yolei un momento

**NAOMI**: si claro amor…nos vemos adentro

**LA JOVEN ENTRA AL GIMNASIO**

**YOLEI**: escuchaste eso?...te dijo "amor"

**DAVIS (SONROJADO)**: tú crees…yo no escuche nada…como siempre malinterpretando las cosas

**YOLEI**: bueno casanova…que es lo que quieres?

**DAVIS**: oye y los demás?

**YOLEI**: pues algunos ya están adentro

**DAVIS**: y que sabes de Kari?

**YOLEI**: la verdad…no lo sé, desde que ella habló con Azunlongmon…no he vuelto a saber de ella, es mas no sé si vendrá hoy

**DAVIS**: hmmm…ya veo

**DE PRONTO UNA MANO SE POSA EN EL HOMBRO DE DAVIS, SE TRATABA DE TAI Y SORA LO ACOMPAÑABA ELLOS APARECEN MUY ELEGANTES**

**TAI**: ¡hola chicos¡

**DAVIS**: ¡Tai¡

**SORA**: vaya…Davis…casi no te reconozco

**DAVIS**: oigan no se burlen

**YOLEI**: Sora porque vienes con Tai?

**SORA**: lo que sucede es que Matt me pidió que lo viniera a ver…y como casi nunca lo veo en sus presentaciones pues me pareció buena idea venir…

**TAI**: yo vine porque Matt me pidió que acompañe a Sora

**DAVIS**: pues se me hace una extraña coincidencia que todos estemos aquí

**TAI**: bueno eso no importa…cuando comienza la fiesta?

**YOLEI**: aún tenemos como 15 minutos…mientras tanto entren y disfruten

**TAI**: ¡bien entremos todos¡

**DAVIS**: ¡si comida¡

**TAI, DAVIS Y SORA ENTRAN A LA FIESTA, EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS TOMA DEL BRAZO A TAI**

**DAVIS**: ¡oye Tai¡

**TAI**: huh…que te pasa?

**DAVIS**: donde esta Kari?

**TAI**: pues no lo sé…cuando yo salí…ella estaba en su habitación arreglándose

**DAVIS**: hmmm…ya veo

**TAI**: que te ocurre?

**DAVIS**: no nada… ¡oyy¡…¡mira allá la mesa de bocaditos¡

**TAI**: no puedo creer que vengas aquí con el propósito de comer

**_0_**

**JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, EN LA CASA DE LOS KAMIYA SONABA EL TIMBRE**

**SRA KAMIYA**: ¡ya voy¡…¡ya voy¡

**LA SEÑORA ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE LLEVA UNA GRAN SORPRESA, UN CHICO MUY ELEGANTE DE CABELLO CASTAÑO Y CON UN RAMO DE FLORES SE HACIA PRESENTE**

**?**: muy buenas noches señora Kamiya

**SRA KAMIYA**: huh?...disculpa te conozco?

**?**: permítame presentarme me llamo Jared, soy la pareja de su hija Kari para esta noche

**SRA KAMIYA**: oh ya veo…pero pasa…ella saldrá en un momento

**JARED**: muchas gracias…

**EL JOVEN CAMINA HASTA LA SALA**

**SRA KAMIYA**: y esas flores?

**JARED**: son para Kari…

**SRA KAMIYA**: ya veo…eres muy atento…

**LA MADRE SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION Y TOCA LA PUERTA**

**SRA KAMIYA**: Kari…hay un chico aquí afuera que te vino a buscar

**KARI**: ¡salgo en un momento¡

**SRA KAMIYA**: no te demores

**KARI**: si

**SRA KAMIYA**: toma asiento Jared…esta niña se tardará un poco

**JARED**: no se preocupe…de todos modos la limusina nos esperará el tiempo que queramos

**SRA KAMIYA**: van en una limusina?...vaya que elegancia

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO TK SEGUIA EN SU CASA, YA SE HABIA ARREGLADO, EL ESTABA EN SU ESCRITORIO ESCRIBIENDO **

**TK**: bueno…con esto termino otro capítulo…

**DE PRONTO LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE TK SUENA**

**TK**: huh…adelante

**NATSUKO**: Tk?...ya estás listo?

**TK**: listo para qué?

**NATSUKO**: que acaso no piensas ir a tu baile de graduación?

**TK SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA DEL ESCRITORIO UN POCO MOLESTO Y SE DIRIGE AL BALCON**

**TK**: no mamá…no tengo una razón para ir

**NATSUKO**: ehhh…pero hijo… porque?

**TK**: no quiero ir…es todo

**NATSUKO**: estas seguro?

**TK**: …

**NATSUKO**: que pasa…acaso no invitaste a alguien?

**DE PRONTO HUBO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO**

**TK**: pues no…no lo hice…

**NATSUKO**: oh hijo…y que pasó?...cuéntame

**TK**: jajá…no pasa nada mamá…no te preocupes, además estoy ocupado haciendo otras cosas

**NATSUKO**: estas seguro?

**TK LE SONRIE A SU MADRE**

**TK**: si…estoy bien

**NATSUKO**: bueno entonces…te dejaré un momento…si cambias de opinión…avísame

**TK**: está bien…

**LA MADRE DEJA SOLO A SU HIJO, EL RUBIO MIRABA SUS ESCRITURAS Y REFLEXIONABA**

**TK**: bueno…ya llevo escribiendo esto por más de una año, que hago?

**EL JOVEN MIRA SU D-3 QUE ESTABA EN EL ESCRITORIO Y SE LO QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO**

**TK**: Kari…

**_0_**

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA KAMIYA, KARI YA ESTABA LISTA PARA IR AL BAILE, LA CASTAÑA LLEVABA UN HERMOSO VESTIDO BLANCO CON VIVOS ROSAS, LA JOVEN SE ACOMODA EL CABELLO Y DE SU CAJON SACA UNA DIADEMA DORADA Y SE LA COLOCA, EN ESE MOMENTO ENSAYO UNA SONRISA EN EL ESPEJO **

**KARI**: y bien…ya estoy lista

**KARI SALE DE SU HABITACION Y TODOS QUEDARON IMPRESIONADOS, A LA MADRE DE KARI SE LE SALIERON ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS**

**SRA KAMIYA**: oh hija…te ves preciosa…eres una princesa

**KARI**: ji…gracias mamá…oh… ¡hola Jared¡

**EL JOVEN ESTABA MUY SORPRENDIDO**

**JARED**: ¡cielos¡…Kari te ves espectacular

**KARI**: gracias…tú también te ves bien

**JARED**: bueno será mejor irnos…la limusina nos espera, señora prometo regresar a Kari a las 11H00 Pm

**SRA KAMIYA**: está bien…diviértanse

**KARI Y JARED SE MARCHAN JUNTOS**

**_0_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAILE, TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS EN UNA GRAN MESA DISFRUTANDO DE LA FIESTA, EN ESE MOMENTO YOLEI SE ACERCA A LA MESA**

**YOLEI**: y como la están pasando todos?

**MIMI**: muy bien…el ambiente es muy bueno

**JOE**: es cierto

**CODY**: y puedo ver que la ayuda que tienes…es bastante efectiva

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS LEVANTAN SU MIRADA HACIA EL TECHO Y VIERON A TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS DIGIMONS MOVIENDO REFLECTORES**

**YOLEI**: esto es mejor que nada jajaja

**TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS COMIENZAN A REIR**

**SORA**: oye Tai…y que pasó con Kari?

**TAI**: hmmm…que raro…ahora que lo mencionas…ella ya debe estar por llegar…le tenía guardado un asiento

**DAVIS**: oigan Ichijouji y Tk no han aparecido todavía…se les está haciendo tarde

**SORA**: hmmm…que mal que después de todo lo que pasaron…no terminan juntos…me parece algo muy triste

**TAI**: oye Sora…dijiste algo?

**SORA**: no…no dije nada

**TAI**: pues me pareció que si… ¡oigan miren todos¡…¡Matt ya salió al escenario¡

**LA BANDA SALE AL ESCENARIO Y LOS PRESENTES GRITABAN Y APLAUDIAN**

**MATT**: ¡hola a todos los recién graduados¡…¡espero que la estén pasando bien¡…¡somos los Lobos Adolescentes y vinimos a rockear¡

**UN GRUPO DE CHICAS GRITABA COMO LOCAS**

**TODOS**: ¡si ¡

**TAI**: jajá…ese Matt

**LA MUSICA EMPIEZA A SONAR Y DA COMIENZO EL BAILE, DESPUES DE PASAR DOS PISTAS PASARON A UNA CANCION MAS ROMANTICA, LOS ELEGIDOS TOMARON UNA PAREJA EMPEZARON A DISFRUTAR DEL MOMENTO, YOLEI ESTABA SENTADA MIRANDO A TODOS Y DE RREPENTE ALGUIEN SE COLOCA FRENTE A ELLA**

**¿?**: hola…como estas?

**YOLEI**: huh…Ken?

**KEN**: Yolei…te ves muy bien

**YOLEI**: de verdad…gracias

**KEN LE EXTIENDE SU MANO A YOLEI**

**KEN (SONROJADO)**: te gustaría…bailar

**YOLEI SE PONE MUY FELIZ Y TOMA DE LA MANO A KEN Y SE DIRIGEN A LA PISTA DE BAILE**

**_0_**

**REGRESANDO CON TK, EL RUBIO ESTABA RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA UN POCO TRISTE**

**TK**: rayos…esto me está volviendo loco…será mejor ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco

**TK TOMA SU SACO Y SALE DE SU CASA**

**TK**: ¡mamá voy a dar una vuelta ya regreso¡

**NATSUKO**: ¡diviértete¡

**TK**: huh?...ah…olvídalo

**TK SE MARCHA Y DESPUES DE UN RATO LLEGA A LA PLAYA, EL JOVEN CAMINABA UN POCO TRISTE LLEVANDO SU SACO EN LA ESPALDA**

**TK**: Kari…me pregunto si esta fue la decisión correcta?

**EL RUBIO LLEGA DEBAJO DEL PUENTE ARCOIRIS Y SE SIENTA A MIRAR LA LUNA LLENA Y LAS ESTRELLAS**

**TK**: supongo…que aquí termina todo

**¿?**: quien sabe…la vida continua

**TK SE SORPRENDE Y VOLTEA RAPIDAMENTE, PARA SU SORPRESA SE TRATABA DE ALGUIEN QUE EL CONOCIA**

**TK**: usted?

**¿?**: Tk…cuantos años sin verte

**TK**: ¡Takishida¡

**PROFESOR**: sabes muchacho…eres alguien muy especial…yo sinceramente te daba por muerto…pero al final pudiste decidir…

**TK**: como me encontró?

**PROFESOR**: tengo mis medios

**TK LO OBSERVA SERIAMENTE**

**TK**: oiga…usted es Teiky verdad?...el niño elegido del que hablaba el Digiegg...la última vez que lo vi apareció y desapareció…y no me respondió muchas cosas

**PROFESOR**: oh ya lo sabes…verás para ser sincero…lamento las cosas que pasaron…pero mi misión era de que tú expulsaras tu verdadera manera de ser…solo así tendríamos una oportunidad de vencer al digiegg de la oscuridad

**TK**: hmmm…ya veo…oiga y que significa ese libro?

**PROFESOR**: bueno…es una metáfora

**TK**: huh?

**PROFESOR**: verás…hace mucho tiempo…estuve a punto de morir…cuando Piedmon me disparó estuve ahogándome…en ese momento tuve una visión del futuro y te vi a ti y a Kari…al principio no entendí…justo ahí…mi amigo Liam me salvó de ahogarme…

**TK**: y que hizo después?

**TEIKY CAMINÓ HACIA LA ORILLA Y CONTEMPLÓ LA LUNA**

**PROFESOR**: después de eso empecé a tener visiones del futuro…después de recuperarme desaparecí…estuve vagando por el digimundo buscando respuestas a mis visiones…como no las obtuve regrese a mi casa y traté de plasmar todas mis visiones…luego descubrí que tengo un enorme talento hacia la escritura…y fue ahí que cree este libro…

**TK**: vaya…no creí que usted había pasado por esas cosas

**PROFESOR**: decidí publicarlo para ver si alguien me entendía…pero no tuve la aceptación que esperaba…

**TEIKY VOLTEA HACIA TK**

**PROFESOR**: en este libro están escritas todas las cosas que pasaron hasta después de destruir el digiegg, incluso esta conversación que estamos teniendo en estos momentos

**TK**: y dígame que hará ahora?

**PROFESOR**: ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…voy a viajar por el mundo y crearé más libros…me convertiré en un gran escritor

**TK**: jeje…le deseo suerte

**PROFESOR**: bueno Tk cuídate…y también cuida a la princesa y a los niños

**TK**: huh?...de que habla?

**TEIKY LE SONRIE Y DESAPARECE MISTERIOSAMENTE, TK SE SORPRENDE Y VOLTEA A MIRAR LA LUNA, DE PRONTO ALGUIEN SE ACERCA AL RUBIO**

**?**: ¡sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí¡

**TK**: huh?

**TK VOLTEA Y QUEDA SORPRENDIDO**

**KARI**: hola…Tk

**TK**: pero Kari…que estás haciendo aquí?

**KARI**: lo mismo te pregunto yo

**TK MIRABA A KARI CON CONFUSION Y EMPEZÓ A OBSERVARLA DE PIES A CABEZA**

**TK (SONROJADO)**: porque no estás en el baile?

**KARI**: bueno…decidí no ir

**TK**: eh?

**KARI**: tengo buenas razones…

**TK**: espera…no entiendo…

**KARI**: Tk te conozco…desde un principio sabía que tú no tenías con quien ir

**TK**: pero…pero pensé que tú ya tenías pareja?

**KARI**: claro que tengo pareja...eres tú

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: no lo sabías…tú eres mi pareja

**TK**: ¡oye espera¡… ¡creí que te había invitado Jared¡…¡el del equipo de Básquet¡

**KARI**: bueno es verdad…pero me deshice de él hace un rato

**TK Y KARI VOLTEAN A VER LA LIMUSINA**

**TK**: huh?...Kari que fue lo que le hiciste?

**KARI EMPIEZA A SONREIR**

**KARI**: no le hice nada malo…solo le di su merecido

**TK**: qué?

**KARI**: estaba harta de que toda la escuela me estaba invitando, y como no te atreviste a invitarme tuve que aceptarlo a él para que me dejen en paz

**TK SE ENOJA UN POCO**

**TK**: espera un minuto…significa estuviste jugando conmigo?

**KARI**: más o menos…lo siento…yo solo quería que me invitaras pero no salió como yo esperaba

**TK**: está bien…no hay problema

**KARI**: jajá…te contaré lo que pasó

**_0_**

**(KARI TIENE UN FLASHBACK)**

**EN LA LIMUSINA, KARI DISFRUTABA EL PASEO**

**KARI**: disculpa…cuanto pagaste por esta limusina?

**JARED**: no es gran cosa…lo pagué con el dinero que me dieron a mí y al equipo por ganar el campeonato de Básquet

**KARI**: oh entiendo

**UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO SE SINTIO MIENTRAS LA LIMUSINA ESTABA EN MARCHA**

**JARED**: sabes Kari…eres muy hermosa y con ese vestido te ves increíble

**KARI**: gracias Jared…eres muy tierno

**JARED**: oye disculpa la pregunta…pero tú has tenido novio?

**KARI**: hmmm…pues…si

**JARED**: oh ya veo…que era Takaishi para ti?

**KARI MIRÓ TRISTE POR LA VENTANA**

**KARI**: él era mi novio…y aun creo que lo es

**JARED**: de verdad?…no lo sabía…Takaishi nunca lo mencionó

**KARI**: …

**EL CHICO SE PERCATA DE LA TRISTEZA DE LA CASTAÑA Y ACERCA A KARI**

**JARED**: veo que toqué un tema que no debía

**KARI**: no te preocupes…

**JARED SE ACERCA A KARI PARA BESARLA, PERO KARI SE PERCATA Y LO DETIENE PONIENDO UN DEDO EN LOS LABIOS DEL CHICO**

**KARI**: oye…Jared antes de que me beses…me puedes hacer un favor?

**JARED**: ¡claro¡…¡por supuesto¡…lo que tú quieras preciosa

**KARI LE SONRIE DULCEMENTE**

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

**_0_**

**TK**: y eso fue lo que hiciste?

**KARI**: si…fui muy astuta no lo crees?

**TK**: ya lo creo…pero espera… aún sigo confundido

**KARI**: Tk…ya no tienes por qué seguir sintiéndote mal por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

**TK**: es que…no se…y si se vuelve a repetir…yo no podría soportarlo

**KARI SE ACERCA AL JOVEN Y DESCANSA SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE TK Y LO ABRAZA**

**KARI (SONROJADA)**: Tk te amo…y eso es lo que importa

**TK COLOCA SUS MANOS SOBRE LOS HOMBROS DE LA JOVEN Y LA SEPARA, LA CASTAÑA LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL RUBIO**

**TK**: yo también…

**BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA, LA SILUETA DE KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO BESA DULCEMENTE EN LOS LABIOS, PASABAN LOS MINUTOS Y LA PAREJA CHARLABA, REIAN Y SE QUERIAN MUCHO, AMBOS ESTABAN SENTADOS MIRANDO LA LUNA LLENA, EN ESE MOMENTO KARI ROMPE EL SILENCIO**

**KARI**: oye Tk…que te parece si vamos al baile...los demás nos deben estar esperando

**TK LE SONRIE A LA CASTAÑA**

**TK**: si…tienes razón…vamos

**LOS DOS JOVENES TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS SE MARCHAN DE ESE LUGAR, DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS, Y YA EN PLENA FIESTA TK Y KARI LLEGARON Y SE REUNIERON CON LOS DEMAS Y TODOS LA PASARON MUY BIEN, CUANDO YA TODA LA FIESTA TERMINÓ, TODOS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS Y LOS DIGIMONS SE TOMARON UNA FOTOGRAFIA PARA RECORDAR ESA NOCHE Y ASI PONERLE FIN A UNA MUY ESPECIAL AVENTURA**

**_0_**

**PASARON 6 MESES, TK Y KARI FUERON A LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA JUNTO CON DAVIS, AHORA ESTABAN ACOMPAÑADOS DE KEN, YOLEI Y DE LOS OTROS ELEGIDOS, AHORA LAS COSAS ERAN UN POCO DIFERENTES, TODOS TENIAN SUS SUEÑOS PARA EL FUTURO, PERO LO QUE REALMENTE IMPORTABA ERA QUE TODOS MIRABAN UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ…**

**_0_**

**Y ASI LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ NUNCA MAS VOLVIÓ A SER AMENAZADA POR LA OSCURIDAD, Y JUNTO AL PRINCIPE DE LA ESPERANZA SE PREPARABAN PARA UN FUTURO LLENO DE LUZ, DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO EL PRINCIPE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ANGEL Y SE LLEVÓ A LA PRINCESA A VIVIR A LOS CIELOS PARA SIEMPRE… **_**FIN**_

**_0_**

**KARI CERRABA EL LIBRO Y LUEGO VOLTIÓ HACIA SUS DOS HIJOS QUE LA MIRABAN DULCEMENTE**

**TEIKY**: cielos mamá…esa historia es increíble

**AKIRA**: me gustó mucho

**KARI**: qué bueno que les haya gustado, cuando yo era pequeña a mí también me gusto este lindo cuento

**TEIKY**: me lees otra vez esa historia…por favor

**AKIRA**: ¡si…quiero escucharla otra vez¡

**KARI**: jeje…claro que sí, pero será mañana…ya es tarde y mañana tienen que ir a la escuela

**AKIRA**: ¡está bien mamá¡

**TEIKY**: dale las buenas noches a papá

**KARI**: si niños…lo haré

**KARI SE ACERCA A SUS DOS HIJOS Y LOS BESA EN LA FRENTE, LA CASTAÑA SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PUERTA**

**TEIKY**: ¡mamá¡

**KARI**: dime Teiky

**TEIKY**: yo puedo ser un príncipe?

**KARI OBSERVÓ A SU HIJO POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS**

**KARI**: jajá…hijo…de hecho ya lo eres

**TEIKY**: huh?

**AKIRA**: mamá…que sucedió después de que el ángel se llevó a la princesa de la luz a los cielos?...en el cuento no dicen lo que pasó…tu si lo sabes?

**KARI**: buena pregunta…pues yo sí sé que pasó

**AKIRA**: de verdad mamá?...que fue lo que pasó?…cuéntanos

**KARI**: bueno hasta donde yo sé…ellos dos se casaron y tuvieron 2 hermosos hijos…y viven muy felices

**TEIKY**: que coincidencia…se parece bastante a nuestra familia…jajaja

**KARI**: si, es mucha coincidencia no lo creen?

**DE PRONTO LOS DOS NIÑOS EMPEZARON A BOSTEZAR DEL CANSANCIO**

**AKIRA**: ya me dio mucho sueño…buenas noches mamá

**TEIKY**: yo también…buenas noches mamá

**KARI**: buenas noches niños…que descansen y que sueñen con los angelitos

**KARI APAGÓ LAS LUCES Y CERRÓ LA PUERTA, LA CASTAÑA SE DIRIGIÓ A SU HABITACION**

**KARI**: ufff…que cansada estoy…

**LA JOVEN ENTRA EN SU HABITACION Y VIO A TK QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO EN SU COMPUTADORA, ELLA SE ACERCA POR DETRÁS Y LO ABRAZA TIERNAMENTE**

**TK**: huh? que sucede?

**KARI**: no nada…solo que estoy algo cansada

**TK**: yo también estoy cansado, llevo escribiendo mucho

**EL RUBIO SE LEVANTA Y SE ESTIRA, KARI LO TOMA DE LA MANO**

**KARI**: ven vamos al balcón

**TK**: está bien…

**LOS DOS ADULTOS SALEN AL BALCON Y UNA BRISA AGRADABLE LOS RELAJABA, EN ESO KARI SACA UN LIBRO**

**KARI**: mira…este libro les gustó mucho a los niños

**TK TOMA EL LIBRO Y LO REVISA**

**TK**: ¡oye¡…este fue uno de los primeros libros que hice

**KARI**: este libro…fue el que reescribiste de la historia original de Takishida…

**TK**: es verdad…porque me la enseñas?...ya no hay muchas de estas…están casi agotadas

**KARI**: tengo pensado llevarlo mañana…para contarlo en mi clase…en el jardín de niños

**TK**: pues es una buena idea, este cuento les gustará

**KARI CAMBIA SU VOZ A UNA TRISTE Y NOSTALGICA**

**KARI**: que recuerdos no?

**TK**: huh…que te pasa?...porque estas triste?

**KARI**: no estoy triste…solo que al leer ese libro…me hizo recordar todos esos momentos duros por los que pasamos

**TK**: hmmm…si te entiendo

**KARI**: recuerdo ese momento en el que creí que te había perdido para siempre y a veces pienso que a los niños les puede pasar algo similar…cuando crezcan y tengan sus digimons

**TK SE ACERCA A SU ESPOSA Y COLOCA SUS MANOS EN SUS HOMBROS**

**TK**: oye…no te pongas nostálgica…además…eso ya quedó en el pasado, ya no hay digimons malvados, ni Mar Oscuro y el Digiegg de la Oscuridad es historia…lo que deberíamos hacer es…dejarlo como un recuerdo…nada mas

**KARI**: tienes razón Tk…perdóname

**TK**: además…los niños no están solos…estamos nosotros para protegerlos, y mientras tengan el poder para realizar sus sueños no habrá nada de qué preocuparse

**KARI**: Tk…

**LA CASTAÑA LEVANTA SU MIRADA HACIA EL RUBIO Y SE ACERCA A SUS LABIOS**

**KARI**: ¡te amo¡

**TK**: je…yo también

**TK INTENTA BESAR A KARI PERO UN NIÑO RUBIO SE COLOCA ATRÁS DE ELLOS**

**TEIKY**: ¡mamá¡ ¡papá¡…no puedo dormir

**KARI**: oyy…mi pequeñito…ven aquí

**KARI TOMA A SU HIJO Y LO ABRAZA TIERNAMENTE, TK LE ACARICIA EL CABELLO A TEIKY**

**TK**: tuviste una pesadilla campeón?

**TEIKY**: no es eso…se me quitó el sueño

**DE PRONTO KARI COMIENZA A REIRSE**

**KARI**: jajajaja

**TK**: huh?...Kari de que te ríes?

**KARI**: acabo de recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo…

**TK**: de que hablas?

**TEIKY**: huh?

**KARI**: jajá…es que Tk…siempre que intentabas hacer algo así aparecía algo y te interrumpía…lo recuerdas

**TK (SONROJADO)**: oye…no me hagas recordar eso

**TEIKY**: de que están hablando?

**KARI**: jajá no, no es nada…es algo que le ocurrió a tu papá hace mucho…jajá

**TK**: bah…fue pura coincidencia

**KARI**: jajá…es muy gracioso

**TK TOMA A SU HIJO Y LO ABRAZA**

**TK**: ven campeón…quieres dormir hoy con nosotros?

**TEIKY**: ¡sí¡

**AKIRA**: no es justo papá…yo también quiero dormir con ustedes

**EL NIÑO CASTAÑO APARECIA Y ABRAZABA A SU PADRE**

**TK**: oye…tú también te levantaste?

**AKIRA**: que dices…dormimos todos juntos otra vez?

**KARI**: bueno…está bien

**NIÑOS**: ¡gracias mamá¡

**TK**: Kari…no deberías consentirlos tanto…se mal enseñaran

**KARI**: que tiene de malo…los niños son felices así

**TK**: bueno está bien, ¡pero el fin de semana iremos al Digimundo de día de campo…que dicen¡?

**NIÑOS**: ¡si ¡

**KARI**: Tk…no deberías consentirlos tanto

**TK**: jeje…que tiene de malo los niños son felices así

**LOS DOS NIÑOS ABRAZABAN A SUS PADRES, EN ESE MOMENTO, KARI SE ACERCA A TK Y LO BESA TIERNAMENTE EN LOS LABIOS**

**TK**: te amo…mi princesa de la luz

**KARI**: y yo a ti…mi ángel de la esperanza

**AKIRA Y TEIKY, LOS NUEVOS HEREDEROS DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA CRECERAN Y TAMBIEN SE CONVERTIRAN EN NIÑOS ELEGIDOS Y VIVIRAN GRANDIOSAS AVENTURAS JUNTO A LOS HIJOS DE LOS DEMAS ELEGIDOS, AL FINAL TK Y KARI LOGRARON REALIZAR SU SUEÑOS Y VIVIERON JUNTOS Y FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…**

_**DIGIMON 02: LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ Y EL DIGIEGG PERDIDO**_

_**FIN…?**_


End file.
